The Sweet Escape (TRADUCCIÓN)
by IsyRoseBelikova
Summary: Rosemarie Mazur finalmente ha logrado encontrar un equilibrio en su relación profesional con Dimitri Belikov, su jefe. Pero un pequeño inconveniente amenaza con poner fin a esa relación ¿Rose encontrará una solución para este problema? ¿Podrá Dimitri manejar bien la solución?
1. Sinopsis

~~~ Universo Alternativo ~~~

Sinopsis:

Rosemarie Mazur finalmente ha logrado encontrar un equilibrio en su relación profesional con Dimitri Belikov, su jefe. Pero un pequeño inconveniente amenaza con poner fin a esa relación.

¿Rose encontrará una solución para este problema?

¿Podrá Dimitri manejar bien la solución?

* * *

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta.

Aunque en esta ocasión con una historia que no es de mi autoría, pero que me ha encantado de principio a fin. Tanto que le he pedido autorización a **nikkafuza** para traducirla del portugués al español y compartírselas.

Para los amantes del Universo Alternativo, una historia 100% ROMITRI. Colmada de humor, romance y sí, un poco de drama. La genialidad de la autora se ve plasmada en cada uno de los capítulos; sé que les gustará tanto como a mí.

Esto no quiere decir que me he olvidado de mis propias historias, pero actualmente mi vida laboral me ha absorbido muchísimo y tengo los tiempos justos. Sin embargo, una cosa es segura, seguirán leyendo de mí.

Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten la lectura y dejen todos sus comentarios.

 _Mi reconocimiento a nikkafuza, gracias por compartir tu creación._

Besos, Isy.


	2. Capítulo 1 Prólogo

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

 **The Sweet Escape**

 _Escrita por:_ nikkafuza

 _Traducida por:_ IsyRoseBelikova

* * *

Capítulo 1. Prólogo

They´re trying to bite our style

Trying to study our approach

They like the way we do it, so original

I guess that they are slow

So they should leave the room

 **Wind It Up – Gwen Stefani**

* * *

Caminaba apresurada hacia los ascensores del gran edificio espejado ubicado en la Avenida Madison. Ahí se encuentra Publicaciones Mazur, la editorial de mi padre.

Era mi primer día de trabajo y definitivamente no quería retrasarme. Cuando finalmente conseguí entrar al ascensor tomé mi celular respirando aliviada, faltaban tres minutos para las siete. Yo iba a llegar a tiempo.

Cuando mis padres me ofrecieron el empleo me entusiasmé, al fin y al cabo para esto fue que me gradué en periodismo. Sin embargo, no lo tendría tan fácil solo por ser la heredera de todo esto. Mi madre insistió en que debía aprender la importancia del trabajo y decidió que no comenzaría con un buen puesto, sino como cualquier otro recién graduado.

Lo cual sería como asistente personal de Dimitri Belikov, el editor en jefe de la revista literaria Book Review.

Me quedé pensando en cómo darle un toque más personal a mi oficina. Abe me mostró el lugar la semana pasada cuando vine a hacer la "entrevista". Dimitri Belikov parecía ser una persona extremadamente reservada, solo escuchó mientras Abe le explicaba que debía tratarme como a una empleada más. Sentí su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo, pero no supe exactamente qué pensar de ello.

Terminé enfocándome en mi reflejo en el espejo del elevador, mientras esperaba a subir los veinticinco pisos hasta mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Pasé mi mano apresuradamente por los largos y gruesos hilos de cabello marrón que había sostenido en una cola de caballo alta; comprobando si estaba todo bien con mi maquillaje o con el conjunto formal negro que usaba. Sonreí para mí frente al espejo tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron detrás. Continué con paso firme hasta la oficina de Dimitri atrayendo algunas miradas mientras pasaba. Mi oficina, como le llamaba al escritorio con ordenador y teléfono que ocuparía, se encontraba en la antesala a la de Dimitri.

Noté la puerta entreabierta tan pronto como llegué. Dejé mi bolsa encima de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta, golpeando ligeramente antes de abrir.

– Te retrasaste – Dimitri declaró sin mirarme y antes de que pudiera decir algo.

– ¿Qué? ¡No lo estoy! – Me defendí – Son las siete horas.

– Sí, lo estás – Alzó la mirada de los papeles que leía – Son las siete horas y tres minutos.

– Es prácticamente la misma cosa – Rodé los ojos – Fue el tiempo que le tomó subir al ascensor.

– No quiero que estés en el ascensor a las siete – Continuó observándome a los ojos con la mirada fría – Quiero que estés en tu escritorio a las siete.

Lo encaré totalmente incrédula. Mi padre definitivamente no me consiguió un jefe bueno, _tal vez debí haber escogido trabajar para Tatiana Ivashkov…_

– En tu escritorio he dejado una lista de cosas que necesito que hagas – Volvió su atención hacia el trabajo delante de él – Comienza por el café, hay un Starbucks al otro lado de la calle.

– ¿Café? – Crucé los brazos – ¿Me vas a hacer salir del edificio solo para ir a buscarte café, camarada?

– Es parte de tu trabajo, Rosemarie – Volvió a enfocar su atención en mí.

– Estoy dispuesta a trabajar, ¿pero ser la chica del café? ¿En serio? – Insistí.

– ¿Crees que no busqué café muchas veces en mi vida, Rosemarie? – Se levantó y caminó hacia mí – Es parte…

– Puedo pedirle a mi padre comprar una cafetera – Lancé una mirada afilada al hombre – Yo misma puedo ir a elegir una si quieres.

– Y yo puedo llamar a tu padre y decirle que no funcionó… – Cruzó los brazos mirándome de forma triunfante.

– No puedes despedirme a los diez minutos de comenzar a trabajar, camarada – Me quejé.

– No me llames camarada, Rosemarie – Respiró profundamente.

– Entonces no me llames Rosemarie – Devolví. _Él realmente no va a despedirme, ¿o sí?_ Mi madre me despellejaría viva si perdiera mi primer empleo a los diez minutos de haber iniciado.

– ¿Qué decides? – Continuó mirándome – ¿Debo llamar a tu padre, Rosemarie?

Lo miré irritada, notando un cierto placer en el ruso al pronunciar mi nombre completo. _Puedo buscar un café. Puedo hacerlo todos los días sin ningún problema. Mi madre tiene razón, de cierta manera tengo suerte al conseguir un empleo poco después de graduarme, no muchos lo logran_ – ¿Cómo quieres tu café, camarada? – Forcé una sonrisa emitiendo el "camarada" con el mismo tono que él uso antes.

– Un moka blanco sin chantillí – Respondió después de mirarme por un tiempo – No tardes, tienes mucho por hacer.

Rodé los ojos y abandoné la habitación _¡Por supuesto! Estoy siendo castigada por algo…_

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi oficina, caminando por los pasillos llenos de miradas curiosas en mi dirección. Comencé a golpear el pie impacientemente mientras esperaba el ascensor, pensando en lo que me esperaba de aquí en adelante.

Dimitri Belikov a pesar de todo no parece ser tan malo; a veces ese acento ruso se muestra difícil de entender y él claramente sabe ser irritante, pero todavía es mejor que Stan Alto. Stan es el editor en jefe de la revista política de Publicaciones Mazur, trabaja en el decimotercer piso y es un verdadero clavo en el zapato.

La última vez que volví de vacaciones de la Universidad, mi padre decidió que yo acompañaría el desarrollo de aquella semana y conseguí ser despedida por Stan al primer día, sin siquiera haber sido contratada. _Si tuviera que trabajar para él definitivamente desistiría de la carrera_ – Sabes, ese ruido es realmente irritante – Comentó la recepcionista rubia que estaba sentada en la mesa frente al ascensor.

– Lo siento – Me detuve.

– Soy Amelia Rinaldi – Se levantó y vino en mi dirección extendiendo la mano – Pero prefiero que me llamen Mía. Soy la recepcionista del piso – La observé por un momento, ella era más baja que yo, usaba un vestido rojo, tacones negros y traía el cabello cuidadosamente arreglado.

– Rose Mazur – Sacudí su mano, ofreciéndole una rápida sonrisa – Asistente del ruso malhumorado.

– ¿Mazur? – La chica abrió los ojos. _No recuerdo haberla visto la semana pasada_ – Cómo…

– Abe y Janine Mazur – Confirmé – Son mis padres…

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida; detrás de mí la puerta del elevador se abrió.

– Trabajando – Fruncí el ceño _¿No acabo de explicar que soy la nueva asistente de Dimitri?_

– ¿Por qué? – Insistió mientras yo entraba distraídamente al ascensor.

– ¿Qué más podría hacer después de graduarme? – Me encogí de hombros. La puerta se cerró con la chica de afuera observándome horrorizada _¿La gente realmente piensa que porque mis padres son ricos no tengo que esforzarme en hacer nada?_ Comenzaba a entender el punto de vista de mamá.

Conseguí el dichoso café y compré un pastel de queso para mí, volviendo a la oficina a los pocos minutos. Asentí cuando pasé por Mía, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio y caminé directo a la oficina de Dimitri.

– Aquí está su café, Señor Belikov – Hablé con tono irónico – Moka blanco…

– ¿Qué es eso? – Apuntó la pequeña caja en mi mano.

– Es mi recompensa – Sonreí guiñándole un ojo antes de volverme para iniciar verdaderamente con mi trabajo.

– ¿Rosemarie? – Exclamó.

– Es Rose… detesto que me llamen Rosemarie – Me quejé girándome.

– Te pedí sin chantillí – Señaló el envase abierto. _Mierda Rose, ¿por qué siempre olvidas los detalles?_

– No es tan difícil quitarlo – Me acerqué al escritorio – ¿No me vas a hacer volver ahí y cambiarlo, o sí?

– No es tan difícil traerme un café – Distinguí un brillo en su mirada _¡Se divierte torturándome! Tiene que ser eso._

– Olvidé pedir que no le pusieran el chantillí, fue solo eso – Me justifiqué – Además el chantillí es sabroso, ¿por qué no experimentas? – Se limitó a mirarme y levantar una ceja como si estuviera siendo ridícula – Ok, si quieres lo retiraré – Dije colocando mi pastel de queso sobre la mesa, abriendo la tapa y tomando la cuchara. Dimitri no despegó la mirada de mí mientras me apoyaba en el escritorio sacando todo el chantillí con la cuchara y poniéndolo encima del pastel; tratando de parecer intimidante al mantener el contacto visual – ¿Feliz? – Pregunté enfáticamente, lamiendo la cuchara.

– Mucho – Dimitri dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que me enderezara, _si él no estuviera metiéndome tanto el pie en la primera hora de trabajo, podría incluso considerarlo sexy con su ropa formal, el cabello meticulosamente arreglado y la barba recién afeitada._ Pero yo estaba enojada en ese momento – Espero que la próxima vez recuerdes pedirlo sin chantillí, Rosemarie…

– Estaré en mi escritorio por si me necesitas – Murmuré sintiendo ganas de vaciarle la taza de café en la cabeza.

A pesar de nuestro debate por el café el resto del día fue tranquilo. Dimitri me explicó lo que debía hacer y realmente era mucho. Tenía algún tiempo sin asistente personal y él trataba de organizar todo el desorden.

Cuando finalmente fui a casa estaba completamente exhausta. Descendí del taxi a la puerta de la casa de mi padre. _Sí, había vuelto a vivir con los dos desde que me gradué._ Entré encontrándolos en la cocina, conversando sobre algún lanzamiento.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Rose? – Abe sonrió al verme.

– Horrible – Clamé sentándome en una silla – ¡El tipo está loco!

– ¿Quieres oír una cosa realmente loca? – Él me miró con un brillo divertido; a veces es extraño ver a mi baba tan relajado. Generalmente es extravagante con su ropa totalmente formal. Hoy vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones deshechos, vi la corbata roja de patrones que usó esta mañana colocada sobre la mesa – Tu madre hizo la cena hoy…

– Además de trabajar con un loco no voy a tener qué comer – Exclamé recibiendo una mueca de reprobación de mamá – Ustedes necesitan decirme el motivo por el cual me están castigando.

– No seas exagerada – Janine volvió los ojos – Estoy haciendo carne asada, no es tan difícil…

– Eso no cambia el hecho de que me pusieron a trabajar con un loco – Murmuré.

– Yo fui asistente personal por mucho tiempo, Rosemarie – Explicó mi madre – Será bueno para ti.

– Dudo que tu jefe fuera un loco – Rebatí.

– Tu padre parecía el demonio encarnado – Me dio una mirada de simpatía – Y aun así concordamos y creamos una gran empresa juntos.

– Eso no fue muy halagador – Protestó mi baba.

– ¿Fuiste su asistente? – Pregunté con sorpresa.

– Todos huían cuando percibían que él estaba de mal humor – Mamá ignoró la pregunta – Pero en nuestra convivencia aprendí a lidiar con eso.

– Ahora todos huyen de ti cuando te ven – Comenté.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó ella.

– Por supuesto que lo es – Abe provocó – Es por eso que solo apareces en la editorial cuando hay algún problema.

– Como si no necesitaras mi ayuda para resolverlos – Sonrió.

Mi padre estaba a punto de responder cuando el tono de mi teléfono interrumpió la conversación. Tan pronto como leí el nombre en el identificador de llamadas gemí, apoyando la frente en la mesa.

– He estado con él hace una hora – Lloré – ¿Qué puede querer que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

– Bienvenida al mundo real, querida – Abe rio.

– Atiende a tu jefe, Rose – Mi madre se levantó camino al horno – Si te está llamando es porque debe ser importante…

Aparentemente esta sería mi vida a partir de ahora.


	3. Capítulo 2 But I m A Good Girl

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 2. But I´m A Good Girl

You know I have found, the word´s gone around

They all say my feet never do touch the ground

What!?

I am a good girl

 **But I´m A Good Girl – Christina Aguilera**

* * *

Abrí los ojos al oír el tono de mi celular, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, la única luz provenía de la pantalla del móvil.

 _Juro que esta vez voy a matarlo._

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Musité todavía soñolienta, oyendo la voz del ruso sonar natural _¿Qué no duerme?_

– Rosemarie, ¿podrías llevarme un cappuccino con canela para mañana?

– Son las dos de la mañana, Dimitri – Reí – ¿No pudiste esperar para decime eso?

– Pensé en despertarte temprano – Se justificó, haciendo que mi exasperación subiera.

Bostezando me senté en la cama – Dimitri… me despertaste ahora – Respiré profundamente.

– Pero puedes volver a dormir ahora – Oí una sonrisa en su voz.

– Voy a colgar – Murmuré.

– Buenas noches, Rosemarie – Dijo.

– Vas a tener mucho chantillí en tu café mañana, camarada – Rodé los ojos antes de colgar, programé el celular en modo silencioso cayendo de nuevo en la cama . Hacía un año que trabajaba para Dimitri y puedo jurar que ese ruso loco terminará enloqueciéndome en algún momento.

Dimitri, aunque todavía insistía en llamarme Rosemarie, se había mostrado un buen jefe. No somos exactamente amigos; después de todo no sé mucho acerca de su vida, solo que es ruso y tiene tres hermanas. Abe me contó que vino a los Estados Unidos para cursar la Universidad, consiguiendo una visa de estudiante que se convirtió en una visa para trabajar cuando se graduó y fue contratado por él. Creció rápidamente en la empresa después de eso, mi baba dijo que fue la mejor decisión que Janine pudo tomar, pues elevó la Book Review a otro nivel.

Esto era todo lo que había reunido sobre el ruso en un año, al menos de su historia. Sobre sus gustos personales aprendí bastante. No es fan del chantillí, le gustan sus bebidas muy calientes, prefiere el chocolate blanco al chocolate en leche o medio amargo, tiene una pasión inexplicable por los libros del viejo oeste, odia ir a las reuniones solo y siempre termina arrastrándome con él, aprovechándose del hecho de que nadie tiene el coraje de plantarme por ser la heredera Mazur. Y tiene una manía inexplicable de llamarme de madrugada por las más diversas razones: confirmar si guardé algún documento, si me puse en contacto con algún escritor, preguntar acerca de las reuniones y aparentemente ahora, pedirme un café diferente para el día siguiente. Estas llamadas ocurrían por lo menos tres veces por semana y yo siempre terminaba cobrando mi irritación en alguien más un día después.

Intenté volver a dormir, pero esta vez mi sueño realmente se fue. Me levanté optando por un buen baño largo; por lo menos podría arreglarme con calma, _mucha calma._ Vestí un conjunto formal blanco, dejando mi cabello suelto.

Un poco más temprano de lo que solía, salí de casa decidida a caminar hasta el edificio de Publicaciones Mazur. No es un recorrido largo, a mi paso llegaría en quince minutos.

Gracias a algún milagro encontré vacío Starbucks, pero en lugar de comprar el cappuccino con canela lo pedí con chantillí. Aquel ruso tendría que lidiar con mi irritación hoy. También pedí un vainilla late para mí y crucé la calle hacia el edificio. Un guardia de seguridad me saludó de forma amigable e intenté no cobrar mi molestia con él. Entré al ascensor y cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse, Mía entró apresurada.

– Buenos días – Me miró con curiosidad – ¿Es temprano para ti, no?

– Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando estoy despierta desde hace tres horas – Farfullé.

– ¿Volvió a llamar? – Mía preguntó con diversión.

– ¡Juro que no duerme! – Exclamé – Esta vez fue para cambiar el tipo de café.

– Entonces de verdad está loco – Canturreó saliendo del ascensor.

– No tienes ni idea… – Sonreí siguiendo el camino a mi oficina. Dimitri aún no había llegado a la suya. _Por supuesto que no… me despierta para pedir un café y no está aquí para recibirlo._ Coloqué el vaso térmico sobre su mesa y volví a buscar algunos libros que había ocupado.

Llevé la caja a su oficina y la dejé en el suelo delante del estante. Era bueno aprovechar que el lugar estuviera vacío para empezar a trabajar. Conecté los auriculares a mi teléfono y me los puse para escuchar un poco de música y pasar el tiempo.

– They say I´m really sexy, the boys they wanna sex me. They always standing next to me, always dancing next to me – Canté dejando que mi cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la melodía, mientras me agachaba para recoger otro libro – Trying to feel my hump, hump, looking at my lump, lump…

Me di cuenta de un movimiento detrás de mí y me giré inmediatamente para encontrar a Dimitri apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándome con la ceja erguida.

 _¿Desde cuándo está ahí?_ – Dimitri… – Rápidamente me quité los auriculares, tratando de evitar ruborizarme _¿Mi jefe realmente me pilló bailoteando en su oficina?_ – No sabía que ya habías llegado…

– ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? – Me preguntó haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

Lo miré por un momento, hoy se veía particularmente hermoso. Usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y el cuello abierto sin corbata. Su cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Estaba definitivamente sexy… – Terminaré esto después – Corregí la mirada al percibir el rumbo de mis pensamientos, haciendo fruncir el ceño del ruso y despegarse del marco de la puerta.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Se acercó cuando me incliné para recoger la caja que todavía tenía algunos libros.

– ¡No! – Exclamé con el cartón en las manos – Lo tengo… ¿dónde está tu corbata, camarada?

– La olvidé en casa – Respondió pareciendo confuso antes de quitarme la caja – Dame eso, yo lo arreglo…

– Puedo hacerlo – Protesté.

– ¿Dónde está mi café? – Me ignoró colocando la caja en el suelo.

– En el escritorio – Señalé el vaso tratando de huir de ahí.

 _¿Cuál es tu problema, Rose? ¡Es solo Dimitri! Además, estás enojada con él ¿Y si te pilló cantando y bailando en su oficina, qué?_

– Rose, tiene chantillí – La voz decepcionada del ruso llamó mi atención mientras intentaba salir de la habitación.

 _¿Me llamó Rose?_ Me volví de nuevo en su dirección y tuve que controlarme para no reírme de su expresión.

– ¿No podías simplemente beber sin abrir la tapa, como todo el mundo lo hace? – Me acerqué al escritorio.

– ¿Cómo es que te equivocaste esta vez? No le ponen chantillí al cappuccino – Se quejó.

– Fue un pedido especial – Le guiñé, olvidando la vergüenza de momentos atrás – Te avisé que te castigaría por despertarme de madrugada… – Crucé los brazos esperando a ver lo que haría. Estaba pensativo, probablemente considerando si peleaba o no conmigo. _Pero en el fondo él sabe que lo merece…_

– ¿Tienes una cuchara? – Preguntó por fin.

– ¿En serio? – Rodé los ojos – Dimitri, ¿ni siquiera sabes el sabor que tiene, por qué no experimentas?

– Sé cómo sabe – Me miró – Es dulce…

– No es tan dulce – Volví a poner los ojos – Mira… ya vuelvo, voy a buscar una cuchara…

– Me pareció que querías castigarme – Me recordó.

– Considéralo una recompensa por haberme llamado Rose – Sonreí – Quién sabe, tal vez te acostumbres.

Fui a la cocineta del piso a conseguir una cuchara.

– Y entonces… – La voz de Mía me sorprendió – ¿Cómo va el castigo?

– Voy a sacar el chantillí de su café – Suspiré.

– ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Rio – ¿Dónde fue a parar aquella resolución de hacerlo sufrir?

– Tengo que encontrar otra forma de concretar eso – Murmuré – ¿Alguna idea?

– ¿Y si lo llamas de madrugada? – Sugirió mientras volvíamos.

– Prefiero dormir – Negué – Además, estoy casi segura de que no duerme…

– ¿Qué tal darle un mote irritante? – Sonrió.

– Me gusta el camarada – Mordí mi labio inferior, deteniéndome junto al marco de la puerta – Voy a pensar en algo para el final del día…

Volví a la oficina de Dimitri que estaba distraído leyendo un texto que había separado para él. Caminé hasta la mesa y cogí la taza de café, tratando de sacar todo el chantillí de una vez con la cuchara.

– Déjalo, yo lo hago – Levantó la mirada en mi dirección.

– Demasiado tarde, camarada – Elevé la cuchara con el chantillí y la llevé hasta mi boca.

– Te ensuciaste – Dijo, Dimitri.

Pasé el dedo índice por la esquina de mis labios quitando el chantillí que se había acumulado ahí – No sé cuál es tu problema con esto… – Ironicé llevando el dedo hasta mi boca.

Dimitri parecía estar a punto de responder algo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en algo detrás de mí. Inmediatamente se levantó, haciendo que virará confundida y aún con el dedo en la boca para encontrar a una persona allí.

– ¿Viejo? – Saqué el dedo de mi boca rápidamente. _Mierda, no debería estar ahí. Va a pensar que no tomo mi trabajo en serio y que solo molesto a mi jefe_ – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Señor Mazur – Dimitri rodeó el escritorio para estrechar la mano del hombre.

– No te vi en la mañana… – Apretó la mano de Dimitri, pero me siguió observando con el ceño fruncido.

– Hoy salí más temprano – Comenté rápidamente.

– ¿Alguna razón especial? – Alternó la mirada entre Dimitri y yo – No deberías dejar tu escritorio vacío…

 _Mierda, seguramente piensa que soy pésima en mi trabajo… ¿no podía haber aparecido un poco después?_ _De preferencia cuando estuviera sentada en mi mesa programando reuniones o leyendo e-mails_ – Ella me trajo el café, Señor Mazur – Dimitri explicó prontamente.

– Sí – Estuve de acuerdo – Su café… lo traigo cada mañana… es parte de mi trabajo, ya sabes viejo…

– Entiendo… – Abe continuó alternando la mirada entre los dos – ¿Probar el café de tu jefe también forma parte del trabajo?

Miré la cuchara todavía en mi mano, pensando en cómo podría explicar eso: _él me despertó de madrugada para pedirme un café, así que le puse chantillí, que por casualidad odia y al final tuve que quitárselo. Si digo eso, estará seguro de que no hago bien mi trabajo._

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Desconversé dejando la cuchara discretamente sobre la mesa.

– He venido a avisarte que hoy vas a almorzar conmigo y tu madre – Continuó con mirada desconfiada.

– ¿Cómo? – Solté confusa.

– Pasaré por ti una hora antes – Avisó con una expresión ilegible – Estate lista y vuelve al trabajo, niña.

– Sí – Murmuré yendo a mi escritorio; esperando que no le contara esto a mi madre.

Abe pasó un tiempo conversando con Dimitri; provocándome el sonrojo por lo sucedido antes. No quería parecer irresponsable ante mi baba, no quería que él pensara que no soy capaz de hacer mi trabajo correctamente.

Soy capaz, solo tengo que probarlo.

– ¿Rose? – Miré hacia arriba encontrando la mirada de Dimitri sobre mí. Podría jurar que tenía un rasgo de preocupación, pero pronto desapareció.

– ¿Sí?

– Tú… tú eres buena asistente – Comentó sin gracia – La cuestión del café; no te preocupes por lo que dijo tu padre.

– Gracias, camarada – Le ofrecí una sonrisa genuina. _Al menos alguien cree en mi capacidad._ Asintió y entró en su oficina cerrando la puerta enseguida. Respiré profundamente intentando concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Pasé la mañana entera absorta en una serie de cuentos que llegaron al e-mail y terminé no notando el paso del tiempo hasta que Mía me avisó que mi padre me estaba esperando en la recepción central del edificio. Corrí hasta el ascensor sin recordar avisarle a mi jefe que iba a salir. Por suerte el elevador se encontraba en el piso; cuando llegué a la planta baja era mi madre quien aguardaba en recepción, recibiendo innumerables miradas curiosas.

Para quien no la conociera, mamá podría incluso parecer una mujer distinta e inofensiva, pero quien trabajaba ahí, conocía el peligro que su presencia representaba.

– Rose, tardaste – Dijo tan pronto como llegué.

Observé su cabello perfectamente atado en un moño, sus ojos de color indefinido que yo podría haber heredado y su cuerpo cubierto por un traje color crema que conseguía acentuar cada curva. _Mi padre definitivamente es un tipo con suerte._

– Son veinticinco pisos, madre – Volví los ojos – ¡Para llegar aquí más rápido tendría que saltar por la ventana!

– Tu padre nos está esperando en Le Bernardin – Dijo mientras ponía la mano en mi espalda y me incitaba a caminar – Llevó a Sydney directamente ahí…

– ¿Sydney? – Dejé de andar mirando la puerta abierta del coche – ¿Por qué Sydney va a estar ahí?

– Tu padre tuvo que haberte avisado – Rodó los ojos invitándome a entrar al auto – Vamos a darle una entrevista para su columna…

– ¿Cómo así? – Corregí la mirada, yo siempre huyo de esas tonterías.

– Tu padre tuvo que haberte avisado – Repitió dándome una mirada simpática – La próxima vez lo resolveré yo.

 _Bueno, si hubiese sido ella y no mi padre esta mañana, seguramente no estaría tan encantada._ Respiré profundamente y seguí intentando imaginar lo que me aguardaba – ¿Qué tipo de entrevista será? – Pregunté mientras el chofer conducía por las pocas cuadras que separaban la empresa del restaurante. El tránsito como siempre hacía las cosas más lentas.

– Sobre nuestra familia, la editorial, esas cosas.

– ¿Y por qué tengo que participar? – Insistí. Había visto decenas de entrevistas como esa, pero nunca me había involucrado – ¿Por qué ahora?

– Bueno, porque la gente quiere saber por qué nuestra heredera trabaja como asistente personal – Respondió – Y quieren conocer tu punto de vista sobre eso…

– ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, madre! – Gemí – ¿Qué es? Trabajo, vivo básicamente con el dinero que gano, nunca he estado presa y ¿por qué además de todo tengo que contarle a las personas sobre mi vida?

– No te estoy pidiendo que cuentes nada personal, Rose – Me miró – No es el fin del mundo. Y la parte de nunca haber estado presa es relativa, ¿no?

– No es así como yo lo veo – Puse los ojos desconociendo su provocación.

– Vamos – Ignoró mis protestas cuando el coche se estacionó en la entrada del restaurante. La seguí en silencio hasta la mesa donde mi baba y Syd se encontraban. Syd era una columnista de Adweek, una popular revista de negocios. Consiguió su puesto hace poco tiempo y ya iba a entrevistar a la familia Mazur _¡Bien por ella!_

La vi algunas veces caminando por el edificio, pero no la conocía realmente. Usaba ropa de color neutro y llevaba el cabello rubio elegantemente desordenado.

– Ahí están las mujeres de mi vida – Abe declaró levantándose. Se había cambiado de ropa desde que estuvo en la oficina esta mañana, ahora vestía un traje gris con camisa blanca y corbata vino. Un pañuelo que combinaba con la corbata y las mancuernillas de rubí completaban su atuendo – ¿Conoces a la Señorita Sage? – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un pico rápido a mamá antes de ayudarla a sentar.

– Señora Mazur – Syd sonrió extendiéndole la mano – Señorita Mazur…

– Llámame Rose – Pedí cortésmente.

– Ya he pedido algunas entradas – Informó Abe – Y también vino blanco, la Señorita Sage me estaba haciendo algunas preguntas fascinantes sobre ti, Rose…

– ¿Sobre mí? – Volví los ojos.

– Lo siento – La chica se apresuró a decir al ver mi reacción – Solo tengo curiosidad.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte, chica – Abe se apresuró a hablar – Rose está aquí para responder cualquier pregunta que tengas.

– ¿Lo estoy? – Cuestioné al notar una pequeña grabadora al lado del plato de la chica, _ella realmente va a hacer esto._

– Vamos a empezar con calma – Abe sugirió observándome – ¿Te gustó el restaurante, Señorita Sage?

– Me encantó – Respondió apresurada – Es muy bonito…

– Después de pasar por la editorial pensé en llevarlas a The Russian Tea Room – Mi baba comenzó sin despegar los ojos de mí – Pero desafortunadamente ya había hecho la reservación… los rusos son fascinantes, ¿no cree, Señorita Sage?

– Supongo que sí – Respondió confundida – Yo…

– ¿Y tú, Rosemarie? – Mi padre sonrió – Estoy seguro de que piensas que los rusos son fascinantes…

– ¿Qué? – Miré a mi madre en busca de ayuda, pero ella parecía tan perdida como yo – Solo conozco a un ruso y me parece difícil juzgar a un pueblo entero basándome en una persona.

– Belikov parece ser un buen ejemplo de ruso – Insistió.

– ¿Tú trabajas para Dimitri Belikov, no es así? – Syd interrumpió cualquiera que fuera la línea de pensamientos locos del viejo; haciéndome agradecerle mentalmente – ¿Cómo es como jefe? ¿Te trata diferente por ser la hija del jefe?

– Esa es una excelente pregunta – Abe sonrió aún más, con un brillo extraño en la mirada _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cree que Dimitri tiene consideraciones conmigo por ser una Mazur?_ – ¿Cómo te trata, Rose?

– Él me trata normal, como cualquier otra empleada – Traté de responder, mi padre no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, pero Sydney fue más rápida.

– ¿Pero no es extraño trabajar como asistente personal? ¿No crees que está por debajo de tus habilidades? Quiero decir, ya que te graduaste hace más de un año y eres la heredera…

– No estoy de acuerdo – Janine intercedió – Tú puedes aprender muchas cosas de esta vacante; Rose se graduó hace poco tiempo, necesitaba tomar experiencia antes de conseguir un mejor cargo.

– Creo que la niña puede hablar por sí sola, Jane – Abe interrumpió.

– Lo siento – Mamá me ofreció una mirada alentadora.

– ¿Entonces, Rose? – Sydney sonrió.

– Mi madre está en lo correcto, estoy aprendiendo bastante – Contesté.

– ¿Pero no crees que también podrías aprender en otro puesto? – Insistió – ¿Algo que no involucrara buscar café y atender llamadas telefónicas?

– Bueno, cuando empecé no conseguía ni buscar el café correcto – Rodé los ojos – Él pedía con espuma y sin azúcar, yo traía con azúcar y sin espuma… o bien con chantillí…

– Ahora sabes exactamente cuál es el tipo de café que le gusta, supongo – Mi padre me provocó, sonrojándome.

 _Bueno, he mejorado a diferencia del principio…_ – Todavía cometo algunos errores – Retomé la palabra – Pero me esfuerzo por mejorar.

– Es natural cometer errores – Mi madre vino en mi auxilio – Cuando yo trabajaba para Ibrahim siempre le llevaba té verde, siendo que él lo detesta. Simplemente no podía grabarme esa información.

– Y ustedes terminaron involucrándose – Ella declaró con una sonrisa en la cara – Es una hermosa historia…

– Es difícil conciliar este tipo de trabajo con una vida personal – Explicó mamá.

– ¿Puedes hacer esta conciliación, Rose? – Sydney cuestionó.

– Bueno yo…

– Su novio es el trabajo – Rio Abe – Si eso es lo que quieres saber…

– ¡Papá! – Exclamé _¿Cuál es su problema?_

– Es mejor cambiar de tema – Mi madre miró significativamente a Abe.

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo en santa paz. No fui más el blanco de las preguntas de Sydney y logré concentrarme en mi comida. Fue entonces cuando recordé que no le había avisado a Dimitri que salía ni a qué hora volvería y ya me había pasado diez minutos del horario de mi almuerzo. Tomé el móvil y descubrí un mensaje suyo. _Excelente…_

– ¿Podrían disculparme? – Me levanté, abandonando la mesa antes de que mi padre protestara.

Marqué apresuradamente el número de Dimitri tan pronto como llegué a la acera, él atendió al primer toque – ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó.

– Lo siento, mi madre llegó y estaba apresurada – Me justifiqué – Olvidé avisarte que iba a salir.

– No importa, ¿dónde estás?

– ¿Ahora? En Le Bernardin.

– Te recogeré ahí en diez minutos – Dijo – Espérame en la puerta – Colgó antes de que pudiera responderle, decidí no discutir e ir por mis cosas.

– Lo siento – Tomé mi bolso – Tengo que irme…

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Mi madre preguntó.

– Dimitri me viene a buscar – Expliqué – Me necesita.

– Estoy seguro de que te necesita – Murmuró Abe.

 _¿Por qué esta tan raro?_

* * *

¡Me ha encantado su respuesta!

El primer comentario llegó a los cinco minutos de haber publicado la Sinopsis, literal.

Respondiendo un poco a sus inquietudes, trataré de publicar una o dos veces por semana; lo juro mi horario no me permite más. En esta ocasión lo hago seguido porque el día de mañana me surgió algo y no sé qué me deparará el futuro laboral (también literal).

Gracias por leer y me súper encantaría conocer lo que piensas de la historia, así que te invito a comentar.

Besos, Isy.


	4. Capítulo 3 Simple Man

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 3. Simple Man

Oh, take your time, don´t live too fast

Troubles will come, and they will pass

Go find a woman, and you´ll find love

And don´t forget, son there is someone up above

And be a simple kind of man

On, be something you love and understand

Baby, be a simple kind of man

Oh, won´t you do this me, son?

If you can?

 **Simple Man – Lynyrd Skynyrd**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Terminaba de alistarme para el trabajo; acabé durmiendo un poco más de lo normal y perdí la hora. Tomé una corbata negra del armario y caminé apresurado a la sala.

Hoy tenía tantas cosas por hacer que no podía retrasarme.

Me di cuenta de que olvidaba algunos textos en la habitación y volví por ellos, dejando la corbata y mi portafolio sobre el sofá. Lo conseguí todo y salí pidiendo que no fuera uno de esos días en los que Rose decide retrasarse como venganza por mi llamada de madrugada.

Conduje por Manhattan deseando vivir más cerca de la editorial. Afortunadamente el tránsito no estaba tan mal como se podía esperar y veinte minutos después de haber salido de casa, me encontraba aparcando el coche en mi lugar asignado del estacionamiento de Publicaciones Mazur.

Esperé pacientemente a que el ascensor subiera hasta el vigésimo quinto piso _¿Será que Rose ha llegado?_

Al principio me sentí inseguro en contratarla, pero no es como si hubiera podido negarle ese favor a Abe.

Al final terminó convirtiéndose en una buena decisión. Rose, a pesar de lo que imaginaba, no era perezosa o mimada. Al contrario: es inteligente, responsable, impetuosa, salvaje. Sí, también era inexperta y cometía muchos errores debido a eso, pero siempre buscó cómo repararlos de la mejor manera posible.

– Buenos días – Saludé a Mía que se limitó a sonreír y a arrojarme una mirada extraña, como si supiera algún secreto que yo no. _Rose seguramente está planeando algo._

Los empleados comenzaban a llegar de modo que el movimiento en el piso era poco, saludé a algunas personas por donde pasaba dirigiéndome a mi oficina. La sala de Rose se encontraba vacía, pero pude oír su voz en la habitación.

– They say I´m really sexy, the boys they wanna sex me. They always standing next to me, always dancing next to me – Me congelé en la puerta al verla de espaldas a mí, arreglando mi estante. Vestía un conjunto blanco que evidenciaba cada curva de su cuerpo, principalmente cuando bajaba bailando para recoger otro libro.

Rose es una mujer hermosa, poseedora de un cuerpo espectacular, el cual siempre me esforzaba por no admirar al tratarse de la hija de mi jefe. Pero ¿cómo podía mantener esa resolución al notar la marca de las mini-bragas que parecía estar usando por debajo de esa ropa?

 _¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?_

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, tratando de empujar lejos de mi mente los pensamientos inapropiados sobre mi asistente. _Con certeza adoraría sentir su…_ en ese momento se giró en mi dirección, quitándose los auriculares y sonrosándose inmediatamente. Ver a Rose avergonzada no era algo rutinario, en realidad siempre parecía estar a gusto con cualquier asunto e incluso cuando alguien intentaba ruborizarla reaccionaba con naturalidad y desenvoltura.

No me resistí a provocarla un poco más cuando noté que no me miraba a los ojos como siempre lo hacía. Ella realmente se sentía avergonzada y la prueba de ello fue que trató de cambiar el tema y de esquivarme tan pronto como me acerqué.

No había notado que no llevaba corbata hasta que me lo preguntó. Eso acabó dejándome un poco confuso, yo juraba que la había tomado por la mañana… tal vez no había dormido tan bien como pensaba.

Rose intentó huir de ahí. Sin embargo, no pude impedirme tomarle el pelo a causa del café. Estaba seguro de que se vengaría de esa manera y no podía permitir que continuara queriendo escapar de mí. La escena anterior probablemente me torturaría más tarde, pero por el momento era mejor demostrarle que no había de qué preocuparse.

La morena se veía realmente satisfecha al oírme llamarla Rose. Siempre tengo cuidado de no nombrarla de esa forma. Desde el primer momento en que la vi su belleza me sorprendió, su largo cabello marrón enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro derrochador de hermosura, su boca perfectamente destacada por un lápiz labial rojo, su nariz delicada, ojos seductores y una piel almendrada completaba el conjunto.

Pero yo no podía alentar ese tipo de admiración, no cuando se trata de la joven hija de mi jefe.

Noté un sobre en mi escritorio con la letra de Rose escrita ahí. Lo abrí inmediatamente, ocupándome de leerlo en lo que la morena volvía. Regresó antes de lo que esperaba y en lugar de entregarme la cuchara decidió ocuparse de eso.

– Déjalo, yo lo hago – Le pedí.

– Demasiado tarde, camarada – Me ofreció una sonrisa peligrosa antes de llevarse el chantillí a la boca. _Bueno, otra imagen para atormentarme más tarde ¿Por qué tiene que dificultar tanto mi trabajo de no pensar en ella de esa forma?_

– Te ensuciaste – Señalé sus labios, tratando de cambiar el enfoque solo para hacer que Rose pasara su dedo índice por la esquina de su boca y quitara el chantillí.

– No sé cuál es tu problema con esto… – Puso el dedo en su boca sonriendo en seguida, provocando que mi mente marchara inmediatamente, llevándome a un camino no muy puro.

 _¿Al menos conoce el efecto que causa en los hombres?_

Estaba a punto de comentar algo sobre el trabajo para cambiar completamente de tema, cuando Ibrahim Mazur entró en la oficina, tomándome desprevenido. Sus ojos evaluaron rápidamente nuestra situación antes de enfocarse en Rose. Abe no parecía muy satisfecho por encontrarla ahí y luego de dejar clara su opinión, hizo que la chica saliera del lugar sin volverse hacía mí.

 _Espero que nunca sepa el tipo de pensamiento que estaba teniendo con su hija momentos antes._

– Dime, Belikov – Estrechó los ojos – ¿Cómo le ha ido a Rose?

– Rosemarie ha estado bien, Señor Mazur – Coloqué mi máscara de negocios – Ella es una buena chica…

– ¿Ha hecho su trabajo correctamente? – Insistió – Sabes que debes tratarla como a una empleada más.

– Hace todo lo que necesito y de forma eficiente – Garanticé.

– ¿Y exactamente qué clase de cosas le pides que haga? – El turco preguntó con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

– Organizar mi agenda, acompañarme a reuniones, atender las llamadas – Respondí confuso – Ese tipo de cosas…

– ¿Probar tu café? – Insinuó.

– No, eso…

– Sabes Belikov, mi hija siempre fue una chica animosa… era difícil verla en casa los fines de semana – Caminó hasta la ventana, observando la vista – Hoy en día es difícil hasta para Vasilisa conseguir sacarla de casa… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que causó ese cambio?

– Rose está concentrada en su carrera, creo que quiere aprender lo máximo que pueda alcanzar durante este tiempo – _¿Piensa que estoy haciendo que ella trabaje demasiado? Pero si fue él mismo quien me dijo que la tratara como a otra empleada más._

– ¿Es eso lo que crees que está pasando? ¿Está aprendiendo algo? – Se volvió hacia mí – ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que me va a llevar descubrir lo que quiero saber, Belikov?

Negué sin saber exactamente qué responder _¿Estoy perdiéndome de algo?_

Abe no se quedó mucho tiempo después de eso, lanzando al salir una mirada reprobadora a su hija que la hizo sonrojar. He intentado animarla un poco, pero me pareció mejor darle un poco de espacio. Terminé encerrándome en la oficina por el resto de la mañana, pensando en aquella extraña conversación con Abe.

 _Él no tendría cómo saber que a veces tengo algunos pensamientos inapropiados sobre su hija, ¿o sí?_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de Rusia. Extrañaba mi hogar a pesar de que estuve ahí hace tan solo unas semanas. Aquella no fue una ocasión feliz. Aunque fue bueno tener la oportunidad de comprobar a mi madre y hermanas, hubiera preferido no tener que volver debido al entierro de mi abuela. Ella siempre fue buena conmigo y a pesar de ser un poco extraña, la adoraba. Fue la primera en apoyarme cuando decidí intentar la vida en los Estados Unidos, mi madre tenía miedo de que no funcionara, pero Yeva no dudó de mi éxito ni siquiera un segundo.

Mientras mi madre y mis hermanas tenían malos presentimientos, principalmente la más joven que se resintió por no traerla conmigo, mi abuela me decía que no me preocupara, que siguiera mi corazón y encontraría mi destino.

En fin, solo cuando fui contratado por Mazur mi madre empezó a creer que realmente tenía un futuro aquí y dejó de pedirme que volviera a casa. Mis hermanas también se contentaron con mi ausencia cuando descubrieron que si de verdad me establecía en Nueva York, ellas tendrían un lugar nuevo para vacacionar. Lo cual no ha ocurrido, las veces que nos hemos visto he sido yo quien regresa a Rusia.

Hablé durante un tiempo con Viktoria, mi hermana menor quería saber cuándo finalmente podría visitarme. Estaba loca por conocer la ciudad; le había prometido que tan pronto como consiguiera la visa permanente ella podría pasar unos días conmigo y eso estaba a punto de suceder. _Sería bueno tener la compañía de mi hermana._

Al cabo de una hora también recibí la llamada de William McAdams, un escritor con el que estábamos tratando de ponernos en contacto desde hace algún tiempo para una entrevista. Aparentemente él tendría la tarde libre y aceptó encontrarse conmigo para definir algunos términos de dicha entrevista y divulgación de su nueva novela.

Tenía poco más de cincuenta minutos para ir hasta el restaurante que indicó. Busqué a Rose y simplemente no la encontré. _Ya debería haber vuelto del almuerzo, ¿no?_ El almuerzo sería con Abe… _me había olvidado de eso._ Ella podía pasar el resto de la tarde fuera… _bueno, él me pidió que la tratara como a una empleada más, ¿no?_

Tomé mi celular para enviarle un mensaje, pidiendo que me respondiera. Bajé al estacionamiento y estaba por llamarla cuando Rose se me adelantó.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunté al atender.

– Lo siento, mi madre llegó y estaba apresurada – Respondió enseguida – Olvidé avisarte que iba a salir.

– No importa, ¿dónde estás? – Entré al auto preparándome para salir.

– ¿Ahora? En Le Bernardin.

– Te recogeré ahí en diez minutos. Espérame en la puerta… – Dije antes de colgar.

Por suerte estaba cerca, conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el restaurante. Rose, como acordamos, me esperaba en la acera y entró al auto tan pronto como paré.

– ¿A dónde vamos, camarada? – Inmediatamente preguntó.

– William McAdams, llamó – La miré brevemente – Vamos a encontrarnos con él.

– ¿En serio? – Sonaba animada. Ella había estado tratando de concretar la reunión desde hace algún tiempo.

– Sí… – Sonreí al ver el brillo de su mirada.

Llegamos un poco antes de lo acordado, esperamos unos minutos cuando finalmente él llegó. La reunión no duró más de dos horas y conseguimos resolverlo todo. Para cuando salimos del restaurante Rose estaba eufórica – Nosotros logramos resolver las cosas con ese aburrido, camarada – Exclamó al subir al coche.

– No ofendas al autor – Dije hallando gracia de su animación.

– ¡Tenemos que celebrar, camarada! – Me ignoró – Vayamos a un bar…

– Nada de bares, Rosemarie – Negué camino a la empresa, no sin antes recordar la conversación con Ibrahim Mazur – Si quieres te puedo dejar en casa.

– Vamos, camarada – Suplicó – Una copa… y llámame Rose…

– Te voy a dejar en casa, Rosemarie – Cambié el rumbo hacia Upper East – Solo tienes que darme la dirección.

– Eres un aburrido, Belikov – Se quejó cruzando los brazos, haciéndome reír – Puedes volver a la empresa… llevaré a Mía para celebrar conmigo.

– ¿Estas segura? – Le pregunté.

 _¿Cómo exactamente quiere celebrar?_ – Ya que no quieres festejar beberé con Mía – Murmuró – Vámonos, camarada…

Me dirigí al edificio de Publicaciones Mazur. Rose dejó de insistir con lo de la celebración, subimos en silencio a la oficina y ella se quedó en recepción conversando con Mía mientras yo seguía hacia mi lugar. Abrí mi e-mail recibiendo el aviso de una reunión con los directivos de la empresa para el día de mañana.

No esperaba esto, _¿qué sucedería?_

Tomé el sobre que Rose había separado, decidiendo llevarlo para trabajarlo en casa. Al salir, ella todavía estaba conversando con Mía.

– Hey, camarada… ¿estás seguro que no quieres unirte a nosotras? – Sonrió apoyada del mostrador – Última oportunidad.

– Diviértete, Rose – Me despedí esperando el elevador – Hasta mañana, Señorita Rinaldi.

– Hasta mañana, Señor Belikov – Sonrió mientras yo entraba al ascensor.

Seguí a mi apartamento en la Villa Greenwich, es un buen lugar para vivir. Pese a que queda un poco retirado de Publicaciones Mazur. Me estacioné en mi lugar del edificio y subí a la quinta planta, oyendo el rascar de las pequeñas uñas de Libby en el piso de la vivienda. Abrí la puerta para ser recibido por la pequeña Welsh Corgi, ladrando y saltando a mis piernas hasta que la subí a mis brazos. Ella odiaba pasar el día sola y yo me sentía culpable por dejarla allí, pero realmente no tenía otra solución.

Originalmente Libby pertenecía a una ex-novia de la época de mi Universidad y terminó quedándose conmigo cuando rompimos la relación y Chloe se mudó a Argentina. Al principio estaba medio pérdido, ni siquiera parecía agradarle a la perrita, pero con el tiempo fuimos adquiriendo nuestra rutina.

La cargué hasta el tazón, agachándome para poner su ración, observando a Libby comer por un tiempo. Acaricié su cabeza mientras ella comía, levantándome después.

 _Tal vez debo pasearla antes de cualquier otra cosa._

Sí.

Este parece un buen plan.

* * *

¡Una entrega más! Realmente espero no mal acostumbrarlas, pero no sé si vaya a tener tiempo de subir más capítulos la semana que viene. Como siempre saben que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias a todas las bellas personas que me siguen y comentan. Y para aquellas que se preguntaban qué es lo que pasaba por la hermosa cabeza de nuestro ruso favorito, pues aquí está la respuesta ¿Ahora dime qué piensas?

Espero que te haya gustado, déjame tus comentarios que yo intentaré contestarlos todos.

Besos, Isy.


	5. Capítulo 4 Take Me Out

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 4. Take Me Out

And if you leave here

You leave me broken, shattered I lie

I´m just a crosshair

I´m just a shot, then we can die

I know I won´t be leaving here

With you…

 **Take Me Out – Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

Dimitri entró a su oficina dejándome con Mía. Yo seguía animada a pesar de su falta de creatividad para las celebraciones. No fue difícil convencer a la rubia de acompañarme junto con Lissa a cenar al restaurante en el que Ozera trabajaba.

 _Una cena, nada de extravagante_ _¿Qué le costaba a ese aburrido acompañarnos? Trabajamos juntos en eso, deberíamos festejarlo juntos._

– ¿Nos iremos directamente de aquí? – Mía cuestionó mientras yo definía los detalles con Liss.

– Sí, en media hora vamos a encontrarnos con Lissa en The Helen´s – Le expliqué. Los pasos de Dimitri llamaron mi atención, inmediatamente me giré en su dirección atrayendo la mirada de Mía – Hey, camarada… ¿estás seguro que no quieres unirte a nosotras? – Sonreí de forma amigable con la esperanza de hacer que el hombre se divirtiera un poco – Última oportunidad.

– Diviértete, Rose – Respondió – Hasta mañana, Señorita Rinaldi.

– Hasta mañana, Señor Belikov – Mía sonrió en respuesta, esperando a que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara completamente antes de volverse a mí – ¿Te llamó, Rose?

– Lo sé – Sonreí satisfecha – Es la tercera vez hoy.

– Eso sí es un avance – Se rio – Quién sabe, quizás el siguiente paso sea explicarte por qué siempre te llama de madrugada.

– Me encantaría que el siguiente paso fuera que dejara de llamarme de madrugada – Rodé los ojos – ¿Nos vamos?

– En el fondo te gusta… – Mía me provocó mientras bajábamos – Al menos él tiene una bella voz, sé que es genial al teléfono.

– Sí, la tiene – Estuve de acuerdo. _No puedo negar eso y el acento ruso siempre hace todo más interesante_ – Pero aun así prefiero dormir…

Caminamos las dos cuadras hasta The Helen´s, el restaurante en el que Christian trabajaba como ayudante de cocina. Lissa nos envió un mensaje avisando que llegaría en unos minutos, conseguimos una mesa y pedimos algunos cócteles mientras esperábamos a la rubia que no tardó tanto. Ella vestía un jeans y una blusa nude, llevaba el cabello suelto y maquillaje ligero, como siempre, combinado con el clima primaveral de abril. Era definitivamente la princesita Dragomir. Se sentó a mi lado robando mi Appletini, obligándome a pedir otro cóctel.

– Y entonces… – Sonrió – ¿Qué estamos conmemorando?

– No lo sé con certeza – Mía frunció el ceño – Tal vez el hecho de que cierto ruso finalmente ha llamado a Rose por su nombre corto.

– Eso parece prometedor – Lissa se burló.

– ¿Qué? ¡No es por eso que estamos celebrando! – Exclamé.

– ¿Entonces qué estamos festejando exactamente? – Preguntó Mía.

– Que hoy conseguimos una reunión con William McAdams – Expuse.

– ¿El aburrido? – Liss cuestionó animada.

– ¡Sí! – Solté – Nosotros logramos resolver la entrevista, divulgación exclusiva de su nueva novela, todo en la edición de la Book Review.

– Apuesto a que eso va a ser bueno – Sonrió Lissa.

– Va a ser genial, hará que la revista crezca aún más – Expresé entusiasmada.

– Entonces, ¿por eso tratabas de convencer a Dimitri para que viniera? – Mía inquirió.

– Sí, pero es un aburrido y no quiso venir – Rodé los ojos.

– Él no quiso venir a un encuentro de chicas… ¿por qué será? – Lissa se rio.

– Traté de convencerlo de pasar a algún bar cuando salimos de la reunión.

– Rose… ¿invitaste a tu jefe a salir? – Liss me miró perspicazmente, mientras Mía esperaba la respuesta.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de mí? – Protesté – ¡No pienso en Dimitri de esa manera!

– Sin embargo, atiendes sus llamadas de madrugada – Se burló Mía.

– ¿Continúa con eso? – Lissa asintió discretamente hacia Christian que apareció en nuestro campo de visión dentro de la cocina.

– Es mi jefe – Murmuré observando la copa de Bloody Mary que sostenía en mi mano – Tengo que contestar…

– ¿Cuál fue el motivo esta vez? – Liss preguntó con diversión.

– Quería un cappuccino con canela para esta mañana – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Es en serio? – Tanteó riendo.

– Hablando de… – Tomé mi celular que había comenzado a sonar – ¿Les importa si contesto? – Consideré el desvío de sus miradas como un permiso, atendiendo la llamada después – ¿Cambiaste de idea, camarada? – Le pregunté recibiendo una mirada cuestionadora de ambas chicas.

 _Tal vez debí haber salido de la mesa para atender._

– Rosemarie, mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión con la junta directiva – Indicó ignorado mi broma.

– No sabía de eso – Fruncí el ceño – ¿Cuál es el motivo?

– No lo sé – Respondió – Solo no bebas demasiado y no te retrases.

– Como digas – Suspiré oyendo la llamada terminada. _Él podría ser menos rudo._

Yo y las chicas pasamos buena parte de la noche ahí. Casi maté a Mía de tanto reír cuando les conté sobre la situación en que Dimitri me encontró por la mañana, cantando y bailando en su oficina.

– No lo creo – Mía intentaba recuperar el aliento – ¿Cómo exactamente estabas bailando?

– De la manera que se baila cuando se está sola con el sonido alto – Me mofé – Casi morí del corazón cuando lo vi allí parado.

– Al menos tienes un buen cuerpo para eso – Lissa se burló – Cuando hago esas cosas parezco una lombriz albina en agonía.

– Ya me imagino lo que él pensó cuando te vio – Mía provocó.

– Probablemente que contrató a una loca – Respondí sin gracia.

– Claro, estoy segura de que eso es lo que pensó – Liss comentó en un tono sugestivo.

– ¿Quién pensó qué? – Christian apareció, trayendo nuestros postres y aprovechando para dar un beso a Lissa.

– Dimitri encontró a Rose bailando en su oficina, cantado "my humps" esta mañana – Mi amiga le explicó sonriente a su novio.

– ¡Lissa! Hay cosas que _Pyro_ no tiene por qué saber – Me quejé.

– ¿Es tu nueva función, Mazur? – Me provocó – Llevar café, atender las llamadas telefónicas, programar compromisos, dar un show particular…

– No he dado ningún show privado – Rodé los ojos – No estaba ahí y no debería haber llegado a esa hora…

– ¿Y no lo has visto llegar? – Se apoyó en la mesa.

– Estaba de espaldas…

– Y ella piensa, que él pensó, que ella está loca – Confesó Mía.

– Eso estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe desde hace un año – Christian se burló – Y otra certeza que tengo es que si tú estabas cantando esa canción y bailando de espaldas a él, la última cosa que pensó es que estuvieras loca…

– ¿No tienes algo que quemar en la cocina? – Lo fusilé con la mirada.

– No, fui yo quien preparó tu plato. Entonces no… ya no tengo…

– Puedes quemarte tú – Musité – No me importaría en absoluto.

– Ya basta – Liss intervino de manera pacificadora – Mejor ocúpate por comer tu Grand Gateau.

– Y trata de hacerlo de una manera que no atraiga al 90% de la atención masculina de aquí, Rose – Ozera guiñó al momento que yo mordía el picolé.

– Christian, tú puedes colaborar un poco también – Lissa suspiró mientras yo mostraba el dedo al chico.

– Parece ser algo imposible – Declaró Mía.

– Mi tía está en la ciudad – Lissa sonrió – Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos cualquier día.

– ¿Tu tía? – Me entrometí – ¿Finalmente voy a conocer a la famosa Natasha Ozera?

– Yo no te invité a cenar, Rose – Él me lanzó una mirada atravesada.

– Me estoy invitando – Sonreí – Quiero conocer a la persona responsable de ti… tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella…

– Seguramente te va a adorar, Rose – Mi amiga afirmó – Podemos quedar el fin de semana…

– Ya dije que no la invité – Christian se quejó.

– Aún mejor – Me enfoqué totalmente en Liss – Podemos dejarlo de lado y tener una buena cena solo las chicas…

– ¿Con mi tía? – Exclamó.

– Cariño, creo que te necesitan – Lissa apuntó a la cocina, donde una mujer que aparecía ser la chef lo miraba de forma cuestionadora.

– Te llamo más tarde – Dijo antes de apresurarse de nuevo al trabajo.

No nos quedamos mucho después de eso, terminamos nuestros postres y regresamos a casa. Lissa y yo compartimos un taxi hasta Upper East Side; discutiendo los detalles de su boda que sucedería en pocos meses. Mi amiga estaba extremadamente entusiasmada con la idea de la ceremonia y la fiesta, sus padres hacían todo lo posible por convertirlo en el evento del año.

Cuando llegué a casa no encontré a mis padres y decidí ir directamente a mi alcoba. Debo haber bebido un poco más de lo que debería, pues una vez escaleras arriba apenas estuve dispuesta a tomar un baño y dormir inmediatamente.

Mi despertador sonó mucho antes de lo que esperaba, parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos. Observé alrededor, confundida en la oscuridad, tratando de situarme un poco y entender que era mi teléfono el que tocaba.

– Ya pasa de las tres de la mañana, Dimitri – Gemí.

– ¿Crees que debería usar una corbata azul o verde para la reunión de mañana? – Preguntó casualmente.

– Dimitri, ¿por qué estás eligiendo corbatas a las tres de la mañana? – Me acomodé de costado, con la voz embargada por el sueño y cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

– ¿Cuál crees que sería mejor? – Insistió.

– Camarada, voy a volver a dormir – Declaré en medio de un bostezo – Lleva las dos, mañana las veo…

– Duerme bien, Rose – Oí.

– Tú igual – Musité antes de desconectar.

 _¿Algún día dejará de hacerlo?_

Me volví a dormir con el móvil en la mano; despertando al día siguiente con un leve dolor de cabeza que me puso inmediatamente molesta. Vestí una blusa rayada, una falda de tubo y mis tacones. Me apresuré, no quería ser el motivo por el que la reunión terminara siendo retrasada.

Mis padres no estaban en casa o aún no habían salido de la habitación. De todos modos decidí tomar un taxi hacia Publicaciones Mazur, dirigiéndome directamente al ascensor. Mi dolor de cabeza persistía, pero intenté ignorarlo lo mejor que pude.

– El Señor Belikov te está esperando – Mía tarareó tan pronto como la puerta se abrió.

– Claro que lo está – Rodé los ojos, sintiendo la irritación por la noche de sueño interrumpida y el dolor de cabeza.

– Alguien no se despertó de buen humor – Murmuró.

– No tienes ni idea – Farfullé camino a la oficina.

La puerta se encontraba abierta, dejé mi bolso sobre el escritorio y seguí, encontrando a Dimitri sentado en su silla con la mirada perdida. Pareció no notarme observándolo. De nuevo estaba sin cortaba, con el cuello de la camisa abierto y el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

– ¿Todo esto es para evitar la disputa por haberme despertado otra vez? – Pregunté atrayendo su atención.

– Lo siento Rosemarie, no te vi llegar… – Se levantó.

– Vamos a resolver esto pronto, camarada – Suspiré – ¿Dónde están las corbatas? – Con una mirada despreocupada las señaló sobre la mesa. Le indiqué que se sentara mientras analizaba las dos corbatas – Vamos, pareces preocupado – Comencé eligiendo la azul y pasándola alrededor de su cuello, abotonándolo antes de empezar a hacer el nudo – ¿Quieres contarme lo que está pasando?

– Yo puedo hacerlo – Dijo a pesar de no impedirme continuar.

– Te dejaré continuar si me cuentas lo que te está preocupando – Me encogí de hombros.

– Es solo esa reunión – Comentó luciendo desconcertado – Ellos no me dijeron nada sobre el motivo; nunca había sucedido antes…

– No debe ser nada – Lo tranquilicé terminando de arreglar la corbata – ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De ser despedido?

– Puede suceder – Todavía sentado se encogió de hombros, di un paso atrás apoyándome en su escritorio.

– No va a suceder – Crucé los brazos – Has hecho un gran trabajo…

– Eso no significa nada – Insistió.

– Vamos a ponerlo de esta forma, camarada… yo nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera… ¿suena mejor? – Le garanticé.

– ¿Mi asistente personal me está asegurando que no va a dejar que nadie me despida? – Se rio, haciendo algo calentar dentro de mí. Su risa era un fenómeno raro, así como sus sonrisas. Y yo simplemente adoraba cuando sucedía.

– No lo estoy diciendo como tu asistente personal, lo digo como una Mazur – Me incliné llevando mi mano hasta su cabello – Ahora vamos, tenemos que dejarte presentable… – Peiné sus cabellos con los dedos, colocándolos en su lugar mientras Dimitri me observaba. Traté de ignorar su mirada enfocándome en el pelo, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí que mi corazón se disparaba.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

– Con permiso – La voz de Mía nos interrumpió, haciendo que me alejara rápidamente – El Señor Mazur quiere verlo inmediatamente y dijo que Rose no atendía…

– Ya vamos, Señorita Rinaldi – Dimitri se levantó completamente recompuesto, haciendo que lo siguiera un poco aturdida y recibiendo una mirada cuestionadora por parte de Mía cuando pasé a su lado.

– Mi padre va a matarme por no estar en mi escritorio, otra vez – Declaré de vuelta al elevador.

– Hasta ahora me estabas asegurando que no permitirías que fuera despedido y ahora tienes miedo… me pareció que eras una Mazur – Comentó al entrar.

– Soy una Mazur – Sonreí – Pero él es el Mazur original.

– Tú siempre me sorprendes, Rosemarie – Me lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tus actitudes nunca son convencionales – Explicó – Mientras todos piensan en una solución, tú siempre vas por el camino que nadie espera.

– ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo? – Curioseé.

– Es… diferente – Respondió después de pensarlo un poco.

Las puertas del ascensor pronto se abrieron, revelando el piso de la oficina de mi padre y la sala de reuniones directivas. Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala, encontrando a mis padres y a los abogados principales: Nathan Ivashkov y Damon Taurus. Los dos eran unos bobos, pero eran buenos abogados y generalmente solo se les requería en los casos complicados.

 _¿Por qué están aquí?_ – Rosemarie… no atendiste – Comenzó Abe.

– Lo siento, estaba ayudando a Dimitri con algo – Manifesté prontamente.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser mi padre el que siempre me haga ver cuando fracaso en algo?_

– Me pregunto…

– Ibrahim, después resolvemos eso – Interfirió mi madre – Ahora debemos discutir la situación del Señor Belikov.

 _¿Situación de Dimitri? ¿Qué situación?_

– ¿Mi situación? – Dimitri inquirió sorprendido.

– Siéntese, Señor Belikov – Pidió Nathan.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó preocupado _¿Será que realmente tratarán de despedirlo?_

En silencio me senté a su lado, _¿qué está pasando?_

– Belikov, tu visa fue negada – Mi baba declaró con pesar.

– ¿Negada? ¿Cómo que negada? El hombre vive aquí desde hace años – Solté.

– Rose… – Mi madre habló con su tono de advertencia, haciendo que me callara.

– Pensé que todo estaba bien – Dimitri comentó confuso – Ustedes dijeron…

– No debiste haber salido del país el mes pasado – Expuso Damon – Necesitabas la autorización de inmigración para poder irte y al regresar a Rusia sin ese permiso el proceso fue cancelado.

– Mi abuela falleció – Explicó – No tenía tiempo de esperar la autorización, necesitaba estar en el entierro.

– Desgraciadamente eso no es suficiente, Señor Belikov – Enunció Nathan – Tendremos que dejarlo ir, usted podrá intentar volver a Estados Unidos en dos años…

 _¿Dos años? ¡Tienen que estar jugando! ¿Simplemente van a dejarlo ir así?_

– ¿Entonces voy a tener que iniciar todo de cero en Rusia, para después volver y tener que comenzar una vez más? – Dimitri respiró profundamente.

 _Eso es totalmente injusto_ – Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer – Pronuncié – ¡Ustedes dos son buenos abogados, estoy segura de que pueden resolver esto!

– Sería una pérdida de tiempo – Nathan me miró directamente. Bien sabía que no le agradaba, para él solo soy una chica mimada jugando a ser gente grande, como ya lo había oído decir. _Pero no es eso lo que se trata ahora._

– ¿Ni siquiera van a intentarlo? ¿En serio? – Los encaré sorprendiendo a todos.

– Rosemarie… – Dimitri sujetó mi mano, probablemente esperando que dejara de hablar.

– ¿Papá? – Pedí mirando directamente a Abe, que parecía más interesado en observar la mano del ruso sobre la mía. Acompañé su mirada, viendo nuestras manos juntas. Dimitri percibió eso e instintivamente retiró la suya, pero eso me dio una idea. _Tal vez tenga razón, siempre voy por el camino que nadie espera._

– Señorita Mazur… desafortunadamente las cosas a veces no salen de la manera que queremos… – Nathan me miró de forma poco amigable.

– ¿Y qué esperan que haga exactamente? – Crucé los brazos de manera desafiante. _Si él me cree una chica mimada, eso es precisamente lo que le voy a dar_ – ¿Esperar dos años?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dimitri susurró con un tono casi inaudible a mi lado.

– Confía en mí – Respondí con la misma modulación.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Damon frunció el ceño.

– A nuestra boda – Elevé mi voz algunas octavas, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Dimitri – ¿Ustedes esperan que yo espere dos años? ¿O que me mudé a Rusia con él? ¡Aquel lugar es bizarro!

– ¿Boda? – Se burló Nathan – Rosemarie, ¿crees que somos tontos?

– Kiz, es momento de que empieces a explicar – Mi padre levantó una ceja.

– Dimitri me pidió matrimonio ayer… – Me encogí de hombros, haciendo que el ruso comenzara a esbozar una reacción, pero una patada mía impidió que rechazara cualquier cosa – Iba a esperar un poco para hacerlo oficial…

– ¡Lo sabía! – Abe golpeó la mesa victoriosamente mientras mi madre nos observaba con expresión analítica – Sabía que ambos estaban muy cerca.

 _¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó eso ahora?_

– ¿Realmente no están creyéndole esto, verdad? – Nathan exclamó – Está en su cara que ella está mintiendo.

– ¿Estás diciendo que soy mentirosa, Nathan? – Le ofrecí una mirada altiva.

– Estoy diciendo que tienes que comenzar a entender que no puedes conseguirlo todo – Retrucó enojado – Sea cual sea el motivo que te esté llevando a hacer esto.

– ¿Acabas de decir que mi hija no lo puede tener todo? – Mi sonrisa aumentó cuando mi baba se volvió hacia el abogado que parecía desconcertado.

 _¡Bingo!_

– Belikov, ¿tienes algo que decir sobre esto? – Mamá interfirió para alivio del abogado.

– Yo… ¿puedo hablar con mi… novia? – Respiró profundamente antes de pronunciar la palabra _novia._

– Claro – Respondió Damon.

– Pueden usar mi oficina – Ofreció mi madre – Sean rápidos.

Me levanté entrelazando mis dedos a los de Dimitri, guiándolo fuera de la sala. Él parecía completamente confundido con lo que acababa de suceder. Entramos en la oficina atrayendo algunas miradas de los asistentes por el camino.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Dimitri preguntó tan pronto como cerré la puerta.

– Te dije que no permitiría que nadie te despidiera, camarada – Sonreí.

– Sí, ¿casándote conmigo? – Soltó.

– ¿Por qué no? – Me encogí de hombros sentándome sobre el escritorio perfectamente ordenado de mamá – Nosotros ya pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y tú escuchaste a mi padre… no va a ser difícil convencer a la gente de que es verdad.

– ¡Rose, es un crimen! – Exclamó.

– ¿Prefieres dejar todo lo que has conquistado aquí y volver a Rusia? – Rodé los ojos – Además, solo será un crimen si alguien lo descubre…

– ¿Si alguien lo descubre? – Pasó una mano por su cara con expresión exasperada – Rose, esto podría perjudicarte…

– Dimitri, ¿quieres o no quieres quedarte? – Toqué suelo y caminé hacia él.

– Quiero, pero…

– Entonces está decidido… nosotros nos casaremos, viviremos una bella y confortable vida de apariencias y seguiremos adelante – Me encogí de hombros – No parece tan complicado para mí…

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Desvió la mirada.

– Porque es totalmente injusto – Apunté – Era el entierro de tu abuela ¡No puedes perderlo todo por algo así!

– Rose…

– Mira, además también me va a ayudar – Lo corté – Esta probablemente será mi única boda, no estoy muy inclinada a esas cosas… entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar a realizar el sueño de mi padre de caminar conmigo al altar sin tener que casarme con cualquier idiota? Además, nuestra relación no tiene por qué cambiar… – Él se quedó pensativo por algún momento, mirando la ventana, totalmente ajeno a mi presencia – ¿Sería algo tan malo para ti presentarme por ahí como tu esposa? – Le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa. Noté a Dimitri analizando mi cuerpo largamente, lo que hizo que mi sonrisa aumentara aún más hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, dejándome sin gracia – ¿Qué dices? – Insistí.

– Acepto – Respiró hondo – Pero vamos a tener que planearlo todo muy bien.

– Sin problemas camarada, soy excelente inventando historias… – Me dirigí a la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro al percibirlo aún en el mismo lugar – ¿No vienes?

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Rose cree haber encontrado la solución a los nuevos problemas de Dimitri… ¿será posible? Comienza lo interesante entre nuestros personajes.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado montones.

Déjame tus comentarios, me encontraría saber qué es lo que piensas de la trama. En otras palabras, no ser la única que desea con desesperación tener un jefe ruso y un padre turco, jajaja.

Mili98: amé tus comentarios.

Ahora sí, hasta dentro de ocho días.

Besos, Isy.


	6. Capítulo 5 Diamonds Are A Girl s Best F

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 5. Diamonds Are A Girl´s Best Friend

Diamonds, diamonds

I don´t mean rhinestones

But diamonds are a girl´s best friend

 **Diamonds Are A Girl´s Best Friend – Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Observé a Rose por un momento mientras se dirigía a la puerta _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_ Me desperté listo para ser despedido y cuando menos me lo espero, estoy de novio.

 _¿Y ella es mi novia?_

– ¿No vienes, Dimitri? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Vamos, Rosemarie – Caminé hacia ella.

 _En una cosa tiene razón, no va a ser para nada malo presentarla a quien sea como mi mujer._

– Sabes, vas a tener que parar con eso de llamarme Rosemarie – Sonrió victoriosa – Como mi futuro marido necesitas ser menos formal.

– ¿Estabas esperando esto no es así, Rose? – Rodé los ojos.

– Necesitaba pedirte matrimonio para que me llamaras Rose – Se burló mientras regresábamos a la sala de reuniones – Ahora vamos, camarada… tenemos que actuar como una pareja enamorada – Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la discusión entre los Mazur y los abogados se detuvo; nos observaron con suma atención cuando volvimos a sentarnos.

– Señorita Mazur, estábamos hablando… ¿cuándo le pidió Belikov matrimonio? – Damon Taurus cuestionó a la vez que Abe y Janine nos miraban.

– Ayer… – Respondió naturalmente, la chica no parpadeó al mentir – Después de salir de nuestro almuerzo Dimitri y yo nos reunimos con William McAdams y como forma de celebrar el éxito de dicha reunión me pidió matrimonio.

– ¿Y dónde está el anillo, Rose? – Manifestó Janine.

– ¿Cómo? – Balbuceó, demostrando que la pregunta la sorprendió – ¿Anillo?

– Sí, anillo… ya sabes, aquellos con diamantes que generalmente se le ofrecen a la mujer cuando se hace la propuesta – Explicó Abe – Espero que Belikov haya escogido un anillo digno de mi princesa.

– El anillo…

– Me equivoqué en el tamaño – Hablé con tanta naturalidad como Rose – Era grande. Entonces ayer después del trabajo mientras ella fue a un restaurante con sus amigas, yo fui a la joyería.

– Creo que eso justifica el asunto – Janine se volvió hacia los abogados – Resuelvan todo lo relacionado con la visa de Belikov.

– Sí, Señora Mazur – Nathan acordó todavía contrariado.

– ¿Entonces, terminamos? – Rose sonrió levantándose.

– Los dos se quedan – Ordenó Janine.

– Madre, nosotros necesitamos ir a trabajar… – Rose suspiró a la vez que los abogados dejaban la sala.

– ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de nada de esto, Rose? – Janine fue directo al punto.

– Bueno, iba a contarles cuando tuviera el anillo – Miró a la mujer.

– No entiendo el motivo de ocultarnos esto, Rose – Ella exclamó – ¡No nos tuviste la confianza y tuvimos que descubrirlo de esta manera!

– Yo lo intuía – Declaró Abe, recibiendo una mirada atravesada de su esposa.

– Mamá, lo siento mucho – Rose suspiró – Pensé que ustedes…

– ¿Creíste que haríamos qué, Rosemarie? – Alegó Janine – Nunca nos hemos entrometido en tu vida amorosa…

– Lo lamento – Dije al notar la vergüenza de Rose, parecía una niña que había roto el florero preferido de su madre – La culpa fue mía, yo le pedí que mantuviera el secreto.

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste, Belikov? – Abe me evaluó.

– No sabía cómo reaccionarían al saber que Rose y yo terminamos involucrándonos – Expliqué – Entonces le pedí que guardara el secreto.

– Eso es ridículo – Janine protestó – Rose lo sabe bien…

– Lo sé, pero él no – La interrumpió – Él realmente no los conoce, no tendría cómo saber que a ustedes no les importa eso.

– Pero tú sí – La mujer insistió. Me limité a observar en silencio la disputa. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rose con sus padres.

– Ok, ya fue. Tenemos algo más importante por descubrir – Abe interfirió jugando con el móvil – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en estar listo el anillo, Belikov?

– No lo sé con certeza, creo que unos dos días… – Respondí.

– ¿Qué joyería? – Siguió moviendo el celular.

– Cartier – Respondí automáticamente, recordando la joyería que tenía ahí cerca.

– Excelente – Declaró animado – Solo entra en contacto con ellos y di que es para mi hija, estoy seguro de que lo tendrán para mañana.

– No tengo prisa, baba – Rose abrió los ojos.

– Seguramente querrás tener tu anillo en la cena de compromiso, querida…

 _¿Cena de compromiso? ¿Qué cena de compromiso?_

– Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Preguntó con cautela.

– De la cena de compromiso que estoy organizando – Alzó el móvil haciendo que la chica abriera aún más los ojos – ¿Qué piensas del Four Seasons?

– ¿Perdiste el juicio? – Ella se levantó, caminando hacia donde se encontraba él observando la pantalla del celular.

– Es solo una pequeña cena – Razonó – Eric hizo una para Lissa.

– ¿Una pequeña cena para setenta personas? ¡Abe! – Rose prácticamente le gritó a su padre.

– Solo nuestros amigos más cercanos, querida – Se justificó.

– ¿Amigos más cercanos? – Ella exclamó – ¿Quién es ese tal Tahirah Felton?

– Es una amiga – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Amiga de quién? Mía no es…

Mientras Rose cuestionaba cada uno de los nombres de la lista, yo sentía la mirada constante de Janine sobre mí.

 _¿Ellos realmente no se molestaron ni un poco por el hecho de que me casaré con su hija?_

 _¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

– Ibrahim – Ella interrumpió la discusión de los dos – Belikov y Rose necesitan volver al trabajo… ¿por qué no precisan todo en la noche?

– Tu madre tiene razón, Rose… aún tienes que trabajar… – Explicó – Lo decidiremos todo en casa.

– Vamos, camarada – Se acercó a mí levantándome – Hoy tenemos mucho qué hacer… – Volvimos en silencio hasta la oficina, atrayendo alguna que otra atención a nuestro paso. _Aparentemente la noticia ya se extendió._ Me senté en mi silla mientras Rose cerraba la puerta – Entonces… – Sonrió – Necesitas encontrar un anillo, camarada…

– Me encargaré de eso – Respiré profundamente pensando en cómo podría hallar un anillo de compromiso en tan poco tiempo. _Bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella considerando todo lo que está arriesgando por mí_ – ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto, Rose?

– Bueno… creo que nada necesita cambiar realmente – Se sentó en mi escritorio con expresión pensativa – Continuaremos de la misma manera, solo que actuando como una pareja delante de las personas…

– ¿Rose, estás segura de esto? – Pregunté de nuevo – No quiero entorpecer tus planes…

– No tengo plan alguno, camarada – Se encogió de hombros – Como mi padre dice, mi novio es el trabajo. No tengo tiempo para eso… – La observé por un tiempo _¿Cómo una mujer así puede estar soltera? ¿Realmente no tiene interés en nadie?_ – Pero sí es tu caso, no me importa si sales con otra persona – Volvió a hacer el ademán con sus hombros – La única condición que tengo es que no sea de mi lista de conocidos…

– ¿Cómo? – Exclamé sorprendido _¿A ella tampoco le va a importar eso? ¿Esta mujer es real?_

– No quiero que nadie que me conozca me miré y piense que me estás poniendo el cuerno – Frunció el ceño – Sería incomodó.

– ¿Alguna otra regla? – _Por supuesto que nunca saldría con nadie que la conociera._ _Sería una verdadera falta de respeto para alguien que se esfuerza tanto por ayudarme._

– Tienes que dejar de llamarme de madrugada – Imploró – Necesito dormir, camarada.

– Lo siento – Me reí – Voy a intentarlo, pero no prometo…

– Creo que eso ya es algo – Respondió riendo.

– ¿Cómo está mi agenda hoy, Rose?

– Solo tenías esa reunión por la mañana – Saltó al suelo. Parecía una niñita actuando de esa forma, su apariencia transmitía inocencia, pero sus ojos todavía tenían aquel brillo travieso de siempre.

– Rose… realmente vamos a tener una cena de compromiso para setenta personas, ¿no? – Indagué preocupado.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Él tendrá suerte si consigue invitar a setenta personas a nuestra boda!

– Menos mal – Sonreí levantándome – Voy a salir, cualquier cosa me llamas.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Curioseó.

– Mi novia necesita un anillo – Le guiñé recibiendo una sonrisa contenta a cambio.

– Me gustan las cosas doradas – Tarareó hacia la puerta – El tamaño es trece…

– ¿Alguna sugerencia?

– Sorpréndeme, camarada… – Mordió su labio inferior aun sonriendo, _esa es una de las manías que ella tiene que me enloquecen_ _¿Cómo terminé de novio de una mujer así?_ _Aunque no de verdad, Dios sabe que va a ser difícil controlar mi imaginación._

– Gracias Rose, por todo… – Me acerqué depositando un beso cariñoso en su mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa. Su perfume cítrico floral invadió mis fosas nasales, haciendo que respirara profundamente para absorber más de aquel aroma antes de alejarme.

– Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, Dimitri – Me miró un poco tímida – Buena suerte…

Salí de la oficina rumbo a los ascensores. Mía no dejó de mirarme ni un minuto, pero no dijo nada. Entré tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, encontrándome con Jesse Zeklos. Es uno de los editores de Stan y no le agradó mucho el hecho de que me convirtiera en editor en jefe cuando fue que entramos juntos a la empresa.

– Belikov – Saludó.

– Buenos días – Respondí indiferente.

– Me enteré de la novedad… – Comentó _¿No podía simplemente quedarse quieto? ¿Y será que ya todo el mundo lo sabe?_ – Enhorabuena.

– Gracias.

– Llevarse a la hija del jefe es una gran manera de crecer en la empresa – Se burló.

– Zeklos – Gruñí.

– Lo digo en serio, esta vez realmente fuiste elegante – Rio – ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta tu próxima promoción? – El elevador llegó a su piso, haciendo que me sintiera aliviado mientras se iba – Por lo menos ella es… agradable – Dijo antes de salir, provocándome unas ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y tirarlo de vuelta _¿Quién piensa que es para referirse a ella de esa forma?_ Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la puerta se cerró. Respiré profundamente apoyándome del lateral del ascensor. _Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto, a todos pensando que la estoy usando para conseguir un ascenso._

 _Nosotros tendremos suerte si conseguimos un poco de paz de aquí en adelante._

Salí del edificio aliviado por quedar libre de las miradas acusadoras que me seguían y me fui directamente a la joyería. _Espero conseguir el anillo lo más rápido posible. Cuanto antes Rose lo tenga en su dedo, menos preguntas van a surgir._

Me paré en la vitrina de la joyería, observando algunos modelos ¿ _Qué anillo será digno de Rosemarie Mazur?_ Algunos me llamaron la atención, pero todos parecían demasiado simples… _¿le gustará algo sencillo?_ Quería regalarle algo que realmente le agradara. Entré a la tienda sintiéndome un poco desplazado, mirando todo alrededor. Nunca esperé estar allí algún día, jamás llegué al punto donde pensara en pedirle matrimonio a alguna de las chicas con quienes salí. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, eligiendo un anillo para una chica con la que nunca tuve nada.

– ¿Le puedo ayudar? – Una joven sonriente se acercó a mí.

– Perdone – Sonreí sin gracia, observando la elegante cómoda sin saber exactamente qué buscar – Estoy buscando un anillo para mi novia…

– ¿Su novia? – Me miró curiosa.

– Sí, le pedí matrimonio sin un anillo – Sonreí rascándome la cabeza – Y acabamos diciéndole a su padre que el anillo no sirvió…

– ¿No era más fácil contárselo cuando tuvieran el anillo? – Rio.

– No tuvimos esa elección – Aun sonriendo metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

– Mi nombre es Riley – Me extendió la palma.

– Dimitri – Sacudí su mano.

– Bueno, Dimitri – Me guio a los escaparates – Vamos a encontrar el anillo perfecto para tu chica… ¿cómo se llama?

– Rosemarie… Rose, ella odia que la llame Rosemarie – Divagué siguiéndola.

– Es un hermoso nombre – Sonrió – ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

– Le gusta el dorado – Dije.

– Oro… – Observó un momento – Tengo algunos en oro blanco y diamantes… en oro amarillo no tengo tantos modelos ¿Qué me dices de este?

Sacó uno que tenía en medio un gran diamante cuadrado rodeado por pequeños diamantes – Rose no suele usar joyas tan llamativas – Comenté pensativo. _Siempre usa collares y pendientes discretos, pero desconozco cómo viste fuera del ambiente de trabajo_ – Creo que debería ser algo más simple…

– Más simple – Repitió mirando otros anillos – ¿Y estos? Un solitario siempre es una buena elección.

Me ofreció dos, los tomé estudiándolos bien. _Ok, a Rose parecen gustarle las cosas simples, pero esto es demasiado simple_ – Estos no están a su altura – Suspiré decepcionado – Rose necesita algo especial…

– Ok, nada muy adornado ni muy simple – La chica mordió su labio inferior mientras veía alrededor – Ven conmigo – La seguí a la otra habitación, ahí había algunos mostradores, llegó hasta uno de ellos retirando dos anillos. Ninguno atrajo mi atención – ¿No quieres ver ningún otro? ¿De platino, oro blanco? – Sugirió – Tengo algunos lindos…

– A ella le gusta el oro – Insistí desilusionado. _No voy a conseguir el anillo aquí._

– Solo tengo uno más – Habló dándome la espalda – Es una bella pieza… – Me trajo el anillo, exhibiéndolo con cuidado – ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó esperanzada.

– Me gusta – Admití tomándolo de su mano para admirarlo de cerca.

Era de oro, totalmente detallado e incrustado con pequeños diamantes en toda su extensión, destacando con una gema más grande. _Parece algo que Rose usaría_ – Y entonces… ¿tenemos el anillo de Rose? – Riley sonrió animada, mientras yo todavía analizaba la joya.

– Sí – Se lo entregué sonriendo – Es este.

– Voy a pedirle al gerente que cierre la venta – Dijo aliviada. Seguí mirando los anillos mientras la chica iba con el tal gerente – Y entonces… ¿cómo vas a hacer la propuesta, Dimitri? – La voz de Riley me sorprendió.

– ¿La propuesta? – Exclamé extrañado – ¡Ya la hice!

– No puedes hacer una propuesta sin un anillo y simplemente dar el anillo después – Explicó – La chica merece una propuesta completa…

– ¿Una propuesta completa?

– ¡Sí, ahora hay un anillo! – Insistió – ¿Cómo hiciste la propuesta?

– Hmm, ayer cerramos un negocio – Hablé tratando de recordar la historia que Rose contó – Y como celebración le pedí matrimonio…

– Una petición de matrimonio debería ser algo romántico – Se quejó – Principalmente con este anillo, parece que ustedes simplemente cerraron un acuerdo – _Bueno, retóricamente eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió._ _Pero ¿cómo podría ser romántico cuando no siento nada por ella? Bien, estoy agradecido por lo que está haciendo y creo que somos amigos, pero no siento nada romántico por ella_ _¿Pero Riley podría tener razón? Rose merece una petición adecuada con el anillo ¿Qué hago?_ El gerente pronto se acercó finalizando la compra. Lo hice todo de forma mecánica, aun pensando en la cuestión de la propuesta. _Rose dijo que esta era la oportunidad de realizar el sueño de su padre de llevarla al altar ¿Podría querer una petición también? Le debo eso, aunque sea una propuesta sencilla_ – Piensa en ello, Dimitri – Riley sonrió al irme con la pequeña bolsa roja – Si ella merece ese anillo, también amerita una buena petición.

 _Rose seguramente lo merece._ A pesar de no conocerla tan bien ella siempre me sorprende. Y hoy lo probó una vez más con esa historia del matrimonio. Yo no hubiera pensado en esa solución ni en un millón de años y además de idearlo, todavía se dispuso a renunciar a su libertad y a entrar a un matrimonio que sabe terminará en divorcio.

 _¡Todo por considerar injusta mi situación!_

Caminé de vuelta al edificio de Publicaciones Mazur, meditando sobre cuál sería mi siguiente paso _¿Haré una petición formal?_ Tomé la pequeña caja de cuero rojo con detalles dorados y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi saco mientras subía a la oficina.

 _Por lo menos me tocó el ascensor vacío_ – Hola, Señor Belikov – Mía sonrió tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron.

– Señorita Rinaldi – Cumplí con la recepcionista sin detener el camino a mi oficina.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Escuché la voz de Rose antes de abrir la puerta _¿Qué está pasando?_ Entré a la habitación. Abe se encontraba a su lado, sentados en el sofá de dos plazas que tenía ahí, discutiendo sobre algo.

– ¿Yo? – Él exclamó – Tú no estás siendo ni un poco razonable.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Atraje la atención de ambos.

– Belikov, te estaba esperando… – Abe sonrió.

– No vamos a tener una fiesta de compromiso – Rose se apresuró a decir.

– ¿Fiesta? – Pregunté sorprendido. Yo esperaba ser lo más discreto posible en cuanto a esta relación.

– Una pequeña reunión entre amigos – Mazur se justificó – Solo los cincuenta más cercanos.

– Acepto como máximo una cena para diez personas – Ella se quejó, me puse a su lado pensado en lo que sería más adecuado hacer.

– ¿Diez personas? – Abe la miró horrorizado – ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? ¡Imposible!

– No vamos a dar una fiesta, viejo – Rose gruñó – Dimitri y yo queremos mantener la discreción, ¿no es así, camarada?

– Claro… – Parecía segura, pero en una disputa entre ella y su padre yo me sentía completamente pérdido.

– Cuarenta personas – Contrapuso él – Cuarenta personas es prácticamente una cena familiar.

– Quince – Rebatió ella.

– Treinta y cinco – Sonrió él.

– Quince – Rose cruzó los brazos.

– Ok… – Suspiró – ¡Pero yo elijo el restaurante!

– El viernes – Aparentemente ella decidió dejarlo vencer en algo – No mañana.

– Sin problemas… voy a hacer lo mejor para mi niña – Se levantó – Belikov, en breve debemos tener una conversación…

– Papá.

– Rose esto no está a discusión, voy a tener la misma charla que tuve con todos tus novios – Se dirigió a la puerta recibiendo una mirada suplicante de su hija – Pero eso puede esperar, ahora necesito entrar en contacto con las personas correctas…

– Tardaste – Rose me ofreció una sonrisa débil…

– No fue tan fácil como pensé – Admití decidido a preguntar si le gustaría o no una propuesta formal – Rose, ¿podemos hablar?

– Si es sobre nosotros, ¿puedo tener un descanso? – Imploró ocultando el rostro entre sus manos – He estado respondiendo preguntas sobre ese asunto desde que te fuiste… no sabía que sería tan cansado…

– Lamento ponerte en esta situación – Respondí sin gracia. Ella es más sociable que yo y seguramente ha lidiado con mucho más que Jesse Zeklos.

– Solo pongámonos a trabajar y finjamos que todo es como antes – Me miró esperanzada – Podemos volver a tocar el tema el viernes si nada ha cambiado…

– ¿Mi agenda todavía está libre? – Pregunté.

– Sí, lo está…

– ¿Qué dices de tomarte el día libre? Puedes descansar y nadie te va a reclamar – Sugerí – Parece que realmente necesitas una pausa de toda esta locura… – Rose se levantó con la mirada verdaderamente cansada y acercándose a mí me envolvió en un abrazo, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho, haciendo que me quedara momentáneamente tenso ante el gesto.

Me permití relajarme un poco y retribuir su abrazo. No podía dejar que este tipo de actos me atraparan desprevenido, _teóricamente somos una pareja ahora, debemos actuar como tal._

– Gracias, camarada – Respiró hondo – Realmente lo necesito. No tienes idea de la ráfaga de preguntas que he enfrentado aquí.

 _Y algo me dice que es solo el comienzo._

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... pero no me lo agradezcan a mí, sino a mi insomnio y a mi dentista (que es mi hermana), que me permitió trabajar en el capítulo mientras me atendía (les dije que buscaría el tiempo, jeje)

Y de verdad, AMO la respuesta que han tenido. Me encanta leer sus comentarios y darme cuenta de cuánto les está gustando la historia. Me emociona leer sus hipótesis, muchas coinciden con lo que yo pensaba al ir leyendo.

Me gusta mucho ver nombres de usuarios conocidos y nuevos. Gracias a la gente bonita que me ha recomendado y a toda su buena vibra: Katkitty05, brujablanca69, MILI98, Aura, aurahoran1d15, mary herlandy montero, Roxy, rose conde, Abril Elena, Bar HerreraSilva, Eliza, haku. elle. yowane, Ims86, a todas las que firman como Guest y por supuesto, a mis compañeras de EscritorasVA.

Saludos a: Colombia, Costa Rica y Alemania.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Besos, Isy.


	7. Capítulo 6 First Date

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 6. First Date

Please, don´t look at me with those eyes

Please, don´t hint that you´re capable of lies

I dread a thought of our very first kiss

A target that I´m probably gonna miss

Let's go! Don´t wait! This night´s almost over

Honest, let´s make this night last forever

 **First Date – Blink 182**

* * *

Dimitri se apartó para ir en busca de mi anillo, dejándome con el corazón acelerado. Se mantuvo así desde que me besó la mejilla, _definitivamente no esperaba eso._ Sus cálidos labios contra mi piel, su mano sosteniendo mi rostro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente mi pómulo; su respiración me provocó escalofríos.

 _Me pregunto cómo actuaría en una situación más… hmm íntima…_ se alejó provocando que me sonrojara inmediatamente _¿Qué estoy pensando?_ _Toda esta historia del matrimonio es una farsa, Dimitri sigue siendo solo mi jefe y no puedo tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre él. Tenemos que mantener todo lo más simple posible._

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la silla, intentando en vano concentrarme en el trabajo. Mi dolor de cabeza había aumentado considerablemente y mi cuerpo parecía tan cansado, necesitaba dormir un poco. _Tal vez si me inclino sobre la mesa…_

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Mía exclamó entrando a la oficina como un huracán.

– ¿Qué fue qué? – Murmuré.

– ¡Tú y Dimitri! – Lanzó – Rose, ¡acabo de recibir un e-mail que dice que son novios!

– Chisme viejo – Susurré.

– ¡Rose, dime que es broma!

– ¿Por qué jugaría con algo así? – Respiré profundamente.

– Simplemente porque no tiene sentido que ustedes dos estén juntos… – Me miró – A pesar de que esta mañana me parece haber interrumpido algo.

– No es broma… nosotros solo no queríamos que nadie lo supiera – Desvié la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no? – Se apoyó en mi mesa – Son adultos y nadie te acusaría de dormir con el jefe para ser promovida.

– ¡Pero lo acusarían a él! – Pensé en la respuesta más obvia, _con certeza pronto comenzarán a decir que Dimitri está tratando de desfalcar a los Mazur_ – Estábamos bien sin que nadie lo supiera…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – Mía preguntó.

– Algunos meses – _Tendremos que conversar sobre todos estos detalles,_ pensé. _Seguramente innumerables personas nos preguntarán lo mismo._

– ¿Solo unos meses y ya están hablando de matrimonio?

– Sí. Bueno, no se supone que sucedería ahora, pero creo que vamos a adelantar nuestros planes – Me mordí el labio inferior.

– ¿Cuándo te hizo la propuesta? ¡Vamos, quiero saberlo todo! – Comenzó animada.

– Ayer… después del almuerzo. Nosotros estábamos tan entusiasmados con la noticia de William McAdams; fue algo espontáneo – Balbuceé sin saber exactamente qué decir, _Dimitri y yo definitivamente vamos a tener qué resolver algunos detalles._

– ¿Y el anillo? – Cuestionó.

– No sirvió – Mantuve la historia que él contó – Pero ya está resolviéndolo.

– Rose, no pareces muy feliz – Me observó preocupada – ¿No quieres casarte?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso – Me apresuré a decir, esa era una historia que no podía extenderse – Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible; mi padre quiere hacer una fiesta de compromiso y estoy tratando de controlarlo, es mucho.

– Voy a buscarte un remedio – Aseguró – Te sentirás mejor.

– Yo necesito dormir – Me quejé apoyando la frente sobre el escritorio.

– Ahora me pregunto si las llamadas de madrugada eran realmente llamadas sin sentido… o fue otra cosa la que te mantuvo despierta – Insinuó maliciosamente.

– Bueno… – Traté de imitar su tono a pesar de la incomodidad.

 _¡La gente piensa que tengo sexo con Dimitri! Y cuando nos casemos ellos estarán seguros de ello._

 _Calma Rose, es solo sexo… tú nunca tuviste problemas con eso, no vas a empezar ahora a los veinticuatro años, ¿no es así? Dimitri ciertamente no te hará sentir incómoda con relación a eso. Los dos vamos a encontrar una buena manera de manejar cada detalle._

– Tenemos que salir a celebrar – Mía exclamó – Evidentemente a Lissa le encantará saberlo.

– En realidad ella se sorprendió – Una voz masculina llamó mi atención.

Observé a Adrian Ivashkov de pie junto a la puerta de mi oficina. Vistiendo un traje con camisa blanca sin corbata, su cabello castaño cuidadosamente despeinado como de costumbre y sus ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda complementaban el conjunto. Adrian es hijo de Nathan; pocos años mayor que Lissa y yo; es el mejor amigo de André y por ello siempre está presente. Eso sin mencionar el "enamoramiento" nada secreto que mantiene por mí. Él ha estado intentando conseguir algo conmigo desde que tengo diecisiete años y lo más cerca que ha llegado a estar, fue cuando nos emborrachamos en mi fiesta de graduación y terminó durmiéndose en mi regazo, en el asiento trasero de su auto después de unos cuantos besos.

 _Sin embargo, no significa que haya dejado de intentarlo._

– Entonces tú debiste habérselo contado, ¿supongo? – Resoplé. _Lissa indudablemente llamará en cualquier momento._

– Acabo de hablar con ella – Levantó su teléfono – Y no estaba nada feliz…

– Vuelvo después, Rose – Mía dijo antes de regresar al trabajo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Suspiré.

– Solo estoy tratando de entender lo que estás haciendo, pedacito… – Se sentó en el sofá sin romper el contacto visual conmigo – ¿Belikov, en serio?

– Creo que con quien me involucre o deje de hacerlo no es asunto tuyo, Adrian – Respiré profundamente.

– La cuestión es que tú no estás involucrada con él – Se encogió de hombros – Según mi padre haces esto para mantenerlo aquí, Dios sabe por qué...

– Bien sabes lo que pienso de la opinión de tu padre – Objeté.

– Ok, él puede estar equivocado – Volvió a hacer el gesto con sus hombros – Pero dudo que estés enamorada de él, o él de ti.

– ¿Qué eres? ¿Un experto en el amor, Adrian?

– Dado el gran número de chicas enamoradas de mí, pienso que puedo considerarme un experto – Guiñó – Rose, tú nunca has querido casarte ¿Por qué ahora?

– Porque creo que Dimitri es el tipo correcto – Respondí enojada – Y nunca he pedido tu opinión sobre nada en mi vida ¿Por qué sigues hablando?

– Porque me preocupo por ti – Frunció el ceño – Rose, ese tipo se está aprovechando de ti y tú debes estar tan envuelta debido a su acento que ni siquiera lo notas.

– ¡Hey! – Me incorporé irritada – No te atrevas… Dimitri no se está aprovechando de mí… y no tienes nada qué ver en esto.

– ¿Entonces, te gusta? – Se burló – Porque nunca he visto ningún indicativo de eso al verlos juntos.

– Tal vez no seas tan experto como crees – Rodé los ojos – Adrian, a Dimitri y a mí nos va bien y queremos llevarlo al siguiente nivel… ¿por qué quieres meterte en esto?

– He oído historias…

– ¿Qué diablos? – Levanté las manos – No hace ni dos horas que nos descubrieron ¿Cómo pueden ya estar contando historias? ¿Y cómo puedes haberlas oído? ¡Tú no trabajas aquí!

– Mi padre me contó la locura que estás haciendo y vine a poner un poco de juicio en tu cabeza – Se justificó.

– ¿Estoy cometiendo una locura por casarme con un chico guapo? – Elevé la voz e inhalé profundamente, tratando de calmarme antes de volver a lo que verdaderamente interesaba – ¿Qué tipo de locuras has escuchando?

– Mi padre está seguro de que haces esto para que él siga en el país – Comentó – Pero dicen que él lo hace para ser un Mazur, un camino rápido a la cima…

– ¿En serio? – Ironicé – ¿Soy un camino rápido a la cima? Mis padres me obligan a trabajar como asistente personal. Ni siquiera yo estoy en la cima, ¡se han pérdido ese detalle!

– Sabes que no es así – Adrian pasó una mano por su cabello.

– Es exactamente así – Rebatí – ¿Qué más?

– Lo de siempre… que tienes mucho dinero, él no tanto – Se encogió de hombros – Esta parte me pareció la más probable, ya que pareces estar decidida a darle gusto…

– ¡Sal de aquí, Adrian! – Le pedí cerrando los ojos.

– Rose… solo estoy preocupado – Quiso argumentar mientras me acercaba a él, obligándolo a levantarse del sofá.

– Fuera de aquí, Ivashkov – Con dificultad lo empujé a la salida – No todo el mundo es tan despreciable y superficial como tú y tus amigos…

– ¿Qué es, Rose…

– ¡Dimitri no necesita mi dinero! Él es capaz de trabajar para conseguir el suyo, a diferencia de ciertas personas que no pueden vivir sin ser mantenidos por su padre – Casi grité.

– Hey, soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo – Respondió ofendido.

– Nunca más insinúes algo parecido – Lo arrojé al pasillo – O voy a verme obligada a imposibilitarte tener hijos algún día.

– Solo quiero tu bienestar, pedacito.

– No me llames así – Gruñí – Ahora estoy prometida, ya sea que estés feliz o no por mí.

– Tú lo sabes, pedacito – Se giró de manera despreocupada, caminando hacia el ascensor – Quiero ver dónde va a terminar todo esto.

– ¡En el altar! – Grité atrayendo la atención de algunos editores que asomaron la cabeza fuera de sus oficinas – Es donde va a terminar, me voy a casar con Dimitri y tú vas a estar allí para verlo, ¡maldito arrogante! – Se limitó a agitar con la calma de siempre. Mi dolor de cabeza, antes irritante, se había vuelto insoportable _¿Será que Dimitri está teniendo que afrontar lo mismo que yo? ¿Quiénes se creen esos idiotas para decir algo así de él? Ya era malo que pensaran que estaba conmigo para quedarse en el país, como para que ahora crean que lo hace por dinero ¿Es tan difícil imaginar que él pudiera estar conmigo porque le gusto?_ – ¿Qué están mirando? – Murmuré al percibir a algunas personas observándome – ¡Vayan a trabajar!

Volví a mi oficina, desplomándome en el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Tal vez podría dormir un poco para aliviar el dolor que estaba a punto de llevarme a las lágrimas – Rose, te traje el remedio – Mía se arrodilló a mi lado.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que alguien está conmigo porque le gusto y no porque soy una Mazur? – Abrí los ojos, me sentía frustrada. _Bueno, Dimitri estaba conmigo a causa de nuestro acuerdo ¿Pero sería imposible que alguien al menos considerara el hecho de que estuviera conmigo porque quiere?_ – En la Universidad con Mason fue lo mismo, decían que estaba conmigo por ser agradable y no porque le gustara.

– Rose, deberías considerar solo lo que Dimitri piensa de ti – Aconsejó entregándome un comprimido – Creo que le gustas… y ahora pensándolo bien, ustedes dos no eran tan buenos disimulando.

– Voy a tratar de dormir un poco – Dije después de tomar el medicamento – ¿Puedes decirle a cualquiera que la oficina está vacía?

– Esta bien… – Me miró compasiva – Si necesitas algo, avísame – Salió dejándome con el silencio de mi oficina. Volví a cerrar los ojos pero eso no duró mucho, el sonido de mi celular interrumpió ese silencio. Miré la pantalla y gemí.

 _Lissa…_

– ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto más adelante? – Atendí.

– ¡No! – La chica estaba histérica – ¿Cómo es que estás comprometida y no me avisas? ¿Y el anillo? Tú no tenías anillo alguno ayer… siempre desconfíe de ti y de Dimitri, ¿pero un compromiso? ¡Rose!

– Tengo dolor de cabeza – Lloriqueé – Y hoy ya tuve que explicar esa historia incontables veces, en la noche conversa…

– ¿No te sientes bien? – Preguntó – ¿Dónde está Dimitri?

– Tuvo que salir – Respondí.

– ¿Rose, quieres que vaya por ti? – Ella parecía realmente preocupada – Llámalo y dile que no estás bien…

– No, voy a estar bien, ya tomé un comprimido – Le aseguré – Solo necesito un poco de silencio…

– Mira, Adrian no estaba muy feliz con esta historia – Me avisó.

– Lo sé, acaba de irse de aquí – Rodé los ojos. Un pequeño golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención, suspiré el encontrarme con Abe… _¿no voy a tener un descanso hoy?_ – Lissa, necesito colgar, ¿hablamos en la noche? – Pregunté sentándome en el sofá.

– Iré a tu casa – Decidió antes de terminar la llamada.

– Hola viejo…

– ¿Está todo bien? – Frunció el ceño.

– Considerando el hecho de que todos piensan que Dimitri está conmigo por interés – Suspiré de nuevo.

– ¿Tú piensas eso? – Se sentó a mi lado.

 _Era lo que faltaba; mi padre sí podría dificultar nuestra vida si él pensara algo así._

– ¿Qué? ¿También tú? – Exclamé.

– Estoy peguntando lo que tú piensas, Rose – Me lanzó una mirada significativa.

– Por supuesto que no… estamos juntos porque… – No sabía exactamente qué decir para convencerlo – Bueno, es lo correcto para nosotros dos… él no está conmigo por puestos o dinero.

– Si piensas así yo confío en ti – Mi baba se encogió de hombros – Siempre fuiste buena juzgando el carácter de las personas, siempre ves más allá de las apariencias…

– Quiero volver a cuando nadie sabía nada – Admití – Era más fácil.

– Podemos resolver eso – Sonrió.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Con una fiesta de compromiso! – Expresó animado – Mañana por la noche…

– ¿Qué? Abe, eso es completamente opuesto a lo que dije – Exclamé sorprendida.

– Si hicieran una fiesta todos verían que es algo real – Su sonrisa se amplió.

– ¡Solo en tu mundo! – Escondí la cara entre mis manos _¿Por qué no puedo vivir con personas normales?_

– Mi mundo es un gran lugar – Provocó.

– No quiero una fiesta de compromiso – Declaré.

– Vamos Rose, será algo pequeño… cien personas como máximo – Insistió.

– ¿Cien personas? – Solté – ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

– ¿Yo? – Él se quejó – Tú no estás siendo ni un poco razonable.

La llegada de Dimitri terminó apaciguando un poco las cosas. Al final sería una cena para quince personas en un restaurante que elegiría Abe. _Podría haber sido mucho peor. Al menos se fue sin causar grandes estragos._ Observé a Dimitri, _¿conseguiría el anillo? ¿No puede volver a ser solo el jefe que me llama de madrugada?_ – Tardaste – Traté de sonreír al darme cuenta de que llevaba mirándolo demasiado tiempo.

– No fue tan fácil como pensé – Dijo, _¿eso quiere decir que lo consiguió?_ – Rose, ¿podemos hablar?

 _No… no… por hoy estoy harta de conversaciones. Solo quiero un alivio para mi dolor de cabeza y dormir un poco, quiero olvidar un poco esta historia._

– Si es sobre nosotros, ¿puedo tener un descanso? – Gemí ocultando nuevamente la cara entre mis manos – He estado respondiendo preguntas sobre ese asunto desde que te fuiste… no sabía que sería tan cansado…

– Lamento ponerte en esta situación – Se veía preocupado.

– Solo pongámonos a trabajar y finjamos que todo es como antes – Supliqué – Podemos volver a tocar el tema el viernes si nada ha cambiado…

– ¿Mi agenda todavía está libre? – _Creo que eso significa que ha aceptado. Muy bien._

– Sí, lo está…

– ¿Qué dices de tomarte el día libre? Puedes descansar y nadie te va a reclamar – Sonreí – Parece que realmente necesitas una pausa de toda esta locura… – Respiré profundamente al sentirme aliviada. Salir de ahí parecía realmente una gran elección. Me levanté y lo abracé, dejando mi cabeza descansar sobre su pecho. Él no se imaginaba cuánto me ayudaría.

Dimitri tardó un poco en abrazarme, pero luego me vi envuelta por el calor de sus brazos. Era algo realmente reconfortante – Gracias, camarada – Inhalé su perfume – Realmente lo necesito. No tienes idea de la ráfaga de preguntas que he enfrentado aquí.

– ¿Has comido algo hoy?

– No.

– Vamos – Se alejó – Podemos almorzar y después puedes descansar…

– Alguien puede comentar el que salgamos juntos durante el horario – Lo miré, _no quiero que surjan más historias injustas sobre él._

– No me importa si comentan, es nuestro horario de almuerzo y nosotros somos una pareja, ¿recuerdas? – Me aseguró.

– Pero me importa… – Lo miré – No quiero que piensen que estás sacando ventaja de nuestra situación, Dimitri.

– Ok, entonces hagamos lo siguiente… te voy a dar el resto del día porque obviamente pareces no estar bien – Frunció el ceño – Difícilmente van a decir algo al respecto. Te llevaré a tu casa y nos veremos mañana…

– Te aseguro que conseguiré…

– No fue una sugerencia, Rose – Irguió una ceja – Toma tu bolsa…

– Ok… – Terminé cediendo – Pero primero vamos a almorzar…

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó abriéndome la puerta.

– Conozco el lugar perfecto – Le sonreí.

Llegamos en silencio hasta el elevador, Mía me ofreció una sonrisa alentadora mientras lo esperábamos. Entramos al ascensor respirando aliviados cuando este se cerró.

– Gracias una vez más, Rose – Dimitri me miró con admiración – No sé cómo podré compensarte algún día…

– No estoy esperando una retribución – Sonreí – No te preocupes por eso – Y realmente no lo hacía. El simple hecho de saber que Dimitri estaría bien aquí en Estados Unidos, ya era suficiente.

Almorzamos cerca de la empresa, en un restaurante bien frecuentado, atrayendo la atención de los empleados de Publicaciones Mazur. Dimitri me llevó a casa después de eso, prometiendo que me dejaría dormir sin interrupciones. _Será que lo hice._

 _~•~_

Sentí mi cuerpo volviendo a la conciencia sin el maldito dolor de cabeza y el mal humor. _Bueno, algunas horas de sueño era todo lo que necesitaba._ Abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome de frente con los orbes jade y el cabello rubio de Lissa, lo que me hizo apartarme lo más rápido posible y caer de la cama en el proceso.

– ¿Qué diablos, Liss? – Grité incorporándome – ¿Quieres matarme del corazón?

– No quise despertarte – Se justificó, sentándose.

– ¿Y entonces entras a mi cuarto, te recuestas a mi lado y me observas dormir? – Pregunté.

– Tu mamá me dejó – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué nadie respeta mi sueño? – Me restregué los ojos.

– Vamos, creí que no despertarías nunca para contarme todos los detalles… – Comenzó animada.

– Liss, realmente no hay mucho qué contar – Respiré profundamente – Todavía no tengo el anillo…

– Tu madre me habló del problema con inmigración – Me analizó haciendo que me congelara. _Ella no podría saberlo, ¿o sí?_

– ¿Qué dijo? – Pretendí sonar desinteresada.

– Que terminaste confesándolo todo al entrar en pánico por creer que tendrías que mudarte a Rusia – Se rio – Apuesto a que imaginaste cosas horribles.

– Aceptar casarme con un ruso es totalmente diferente a aceptar vivir en Rusia – Bromeé.

– Christian descansa está noche – Comentó esperanzada.

– ¿Y por qué no estás calentándole la cama en este momento? – Rodé los ojos, tirándome de nuevo en la mía.

– Yo estaba pensando…

– ¿Qué estás pensando, Lissa? – Gemí.

– Ya hablé con Christian y él aceptó – Empezó demostrando su viveza – Entonces, ¿qué opinas de salir a cenar hoy? ¿Yo, tú, Christian y Dimitri?

– ¿Cómo? ¡Lissa, no creo que sea una buena idea! – Mirando al techo traté de pensar en la mejor excusa para huir de aquella invitación.

– Vamos, sabes que soy fanática de las citas en parejas – Suplicó.

– Dimitri seguramente estará cansado… – Probé – ¿Podemos quedar otro día?

– Rose, sabes que es difícil que Christian tenga un descanso – Se arrojó encima de mí, golpeando mis costillas – Por favor, ¿puedes llamarlo?

– ¿Llamarlo? ¿Quieres decir, ahora? – La empujé lejos.

– Estoy segura de que aceptará – Sonrió – Vamos Rose, no seas aguafiestas. Por favor.

– Ok, lo llamaré… – Tomé mi celular con Lissa mirándome alegre – ¿Vas a quedarte aquí mientras lo llamo?

– ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú oyes mis conversaciones con Christian todo el tiempo – Frunció el ceño – Solo vas a invitarlo a cenar, no a tener sexo por teléfono.

– Yo no… ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa en el sexo? – Exclamé esperando que Dimitri atendiera.

– ¿Rose? ¿Está todo bien? – La voz del ruso sonó sorprendida.

– Hey camarada – Forcé una sonrisa – Te extraño.

– ¿Cómo? – Dimitri clamó.

– Sí, sé que nos vimos por la tarde – Lo ignoré, esperando que entendiera la indirecta mientras Lissa me observaba expectante – Pero, estaba pensando… ¿nosotros podemos salir a cenar?

– Ok, ¿quién está contigo? – Inquirió.

– No vas a adivinar… ¡Lissa nos invitó a cenar con ella y su novio! – Hablé a la vez que mi amiga aplaudía feliz.

– ¿Crees que es una buena idea? – Parecía intranquilo – Aún no hablamos de cómo funcionará.

– Liss, él aceptó – Le avisé a la rubia – ¿Puedes ir al armario y elegir ropa para mí?

– ¿En serio? ¡Esto será grandioso! – Me abrazó antes de saltar al suelo y correr al guardarropa.

– Rose…

– Dimitri no pude huir de ella, está súper animada – Bajé la voz a un susurro – Solo aparece ahí e improvisaremos.

– ¡No sé cómo actuar! – Se quejó.

– Por favor, será solo esta vez. Prometo que mañana hablaremos de todo – Imploré levantándome y caminando a la ventana, observando la calle iluminada por las farolas.

– Está bien, Rose – Lo oí respirar profundamente – Solo dime en dónde nos vemos…

– Todavía tengo que verlo con Liss, pero te aviso por mensaje.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Me cuestionó – No te veías muy bien por la tarde; no me gustaría que salieras si no te sientes bien…

– Mi dolor de cabeza ya pasó – Su preocupación me hizo sonreír – No te preocupes, estoy muy bien.

– Te veo más tarde – Definitivamente él también estaba sonriendo, _daría todo por verlo._

– Sí – Sonriente mordí mi labio inferior, todavía mirando la calle – Hasta más tarde…

– ¡No puedo creer que nunca me di cuenta! – Lissa me asustó, se encontraba prácticamente a mi lado y no la había notado – Bueno, siempre pensé que terminarían juntos y todo, pero no creí que ya lo estuvieran…

– ¿Qué has elegido para mí? – Me volví hacia ella – Además, ¿a dónde iremos?

– Pensé en ir al Tavern On The Green – Sonrió – Ya le avisé a Christian que aceptaste, él ya había hecho la reservación, solo hizo cambio en el número de personas.

Le envié el nombre del restaurante a Dimitri y le dije que lo encontraría ahí. Tomé un baño rápido y traté de estar lo más presentable posible, con un vestido rosa claro y unos pendientes de diamantes. Lissa fue a arreglarse a su casa, volviendo a encontrarme poco antes de salir. Ella optó por un vestido de tul marrón con forro melocotón y el cabello a medio recoger.

– ¿A dónde van? – Mamá preguntó al pasar por la puerta de su habitación, rumbo a las escaleras.

– Vamos a cenar con Dimitri y Christian – Dije un poco sin gracia.

– No olvides tus llaves – Me recordó.

– No las olvido – Respondí bajando los escalones.

Tomamos un taxi ya que el restaurante quedaba cerca de la casa de Christian, en el Upper West Side y él nos encontraría allí.

 _Dimitri y yo definitivamente necesitamos conversar y planearlo todo, no quiero pasar por este estrés en la cena del viernes. Por lo menos puedo observar a Lissa con Christian. Ver cómo debe actuar una pareja, no puede ser tan difícil_ – Estoy tan ansiosa por conocer finalmente a Dimitri – Liss comentó alegre durante el trayecto.

– Ya lo conoces – Fruncí el ceño – En aquella fiesta que Tatiana Ivashkov ofreció a finales de año.

– Rose, apenas y lo conocí. Él parecía tan serio… – Rodó lo ojos – Solo supe quién era porque no te apartabas de su lado, ni cuando Adrian te forzó a bailar lo dejaste de observar…

– No quería que se quedara solo – Le expliqué – Parecía tan desplazado…

– ¿En aquel tiempo ustedes dos ya estaban juntos? – Cuestionó.

 _¿En qué época nos involucramos? Creo que es seguro decir que estábamos juntos hace cinco meses, aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio en menos tiempo es una locura…_

– Sí – Mordí mi labio inferior – Estábamos juntos…

– De verdad, yo aún quiero saber cada detalle – Exclamó animada mientras pagábamos el taxi. Mi atención fue absorbida directamente por el ruso que se encontraba entregando las llaves de su auto al personal del restaurante; él usaba un saco y camisa negra, y unos vaqueros oscuros.

Salí del coche y caminé hacia él, por mi visión periférica vi a Christian acercarse al taxi para ayudar a Lissa a bajar _¿Estaba esperando en la puerta?_

– Llegamos juntos, camarada – Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa.

Dimitri se volvió a mí, evaluándome discretamente _¿Será que me ve bonita? No es que eso importe, pero sería bueno si me hubiera encontrado bonita…_ – Rose – Me regresó el gesto.

– Lamento esto – Comencé tímidamente, desviando la mirada hacia Lissa que se encontraba demasiado ocupada en el rostro de Ozera como para notarnos – Ella no desistía.

– No hay problema – Siguió mi mirada – Pero necesitamos conversar mejor sobre todo esto.

– Mañana, lo prometo – Suspiré al ver que finalmente teníamos la atención de la pareja que venía en nuestra dirección – Pero francamente no sé cómo actuar hoy.

– Probablemente deberíamos estar más cerca – Dimitri opinó observando a Lissa y a Christian de la mano.

Los dos nos encontrábamos a una distancia sospechosa, di un paso adelante disminuyendo esa distancia, pero aun así no pasábamos por la idea de una pareja. _No como Christian y Lissa por lo menos._ Reduje un poco más el tramo entre nosotros, evaluando la situación de mi amiga, _¿ahora estará bien?_

Sentí la mano de Dimitri envolver mi cintura y prácticamente pegarme a su cuerpo, provocando que contuviera la respiración mientras acercaba su boca a mi oído – Solo actúa natural y deja de intentar imitar a tu amiga – Sugirió antes de besar mi mejilla – Pareces una loca…

– No me llames loca – Susurré, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa por la proximidad.

– Rose – Liss me llamó, haciendo que Dimitri se apartara suavemente. Ella se paró delante de Christian mirándonos de forma significativa.

– Camarada, ya conoces a Lissa – Me alejé un poco más, pero traté de entrelazar nuestros dedos. _Él tiene razón, estoy dejando que la ansiedad me haga parecer una loca_ – Ese de al lado es Christian Ozera o aspirante a pasante del demonio, si lo prefieres.

– ¿Vas a empezar tan pronto? – Lissa protestó.

– Es un placer – Christian me ignoró extendiéndole la mano a Dimitri – ¿Prefieres que te llamé Dimitri, camarada o maldito ruso loco? Es que hemos oído a Rose referirse a ti de todas estas formas.

– ¡Al final de la cena te mato, Ozera! – Gruñí sintiendo los ojos de Dimitri sobre mí.

– ¿Maldito ruso loco? – Dimitri levantó una ceja, mirándome con diversión.

– Apodo cariñoso – Le ofrecí una sonrisa inocente inclinando mi cara hacia él.

– ¿Y desde cuándo sabes ser cariñosa? – Christian insistió.

– ¿Entramos? – Lissa rodó los ojos.

– Tienes amigos interesantes – Dimitri susurró para mí mientras Christian conversaba con el maître sobre su reserva.

– No tienes idea, camarada – Sonreí.

– ¿Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo? – Preguntó.

– Lissa y yo desde el jardín de niños – Le expliqué camino a nuestra mesa – Christian apareció en la escuela secundaria como el novio entrometido.

Dimitri sacó una silla para que me sentara, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio. El mesero no perdió tiempo en anotar los pedidos de las entradas y bebidas, dejándonos a nuestra voluntad enseguida – Ustedes dos son tan discretos – Liss sonrió – Creo que aún no se acostumbran al hecho de que ya no necesitan ocultar nada, ¿no?

 _No nos acostumbramos al hecho de fingir algo qué mostrar._

– Es diferente – Sonreí sin gracia.

– Lo más sorprendente es que Rose aprendió a ser discreta… – Christian sonrió en mi dirección – Pudiste haber sido así en la época de Greg.

– Si dices una palabra sobre eso te mato, Ozera – Sostuve el cuchillo apuntando al muchacho.

– ¿Quién es Greg? – Dimitri me miró confundido.

– Greg Dashkov – Liss explicó – Mi primo y ex-novio de Rose… ella lo metió en algunos problemas.

– Y ese es el final de la historia – Concluí.

– ¿Qué tipo de problemas? – Dimitri insistió.

– ¡Nuestra comida llegó! – Exclamé aliviada – Eso es bueno, ¿no, camarada?

– Voy a fingir que no noté tu intento nada discreto por cambiar el tema – Colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja – Tú puedes contarme después esa historia.

– ¿Qué tal nunca? – Rodé los ojos – ¡Ozera, si vuelves a abrir la boca voy a arrancarte la nariz!

– Nada de mutilar a mi futuro marido, Rose – Pidió Lissa – Lo quiero entero para la boda.

– Y hablando de bodas – Christian cambió de tema – ¿Cuándo será la de ustedes?

– Todavía no hemos elegido la fecha – Habló Dimitri – Pero sucederá en un máximo de tres meses.

 _¿Tres meses? ¿Voy a tener solo tres meses para organizar mi boda? ¡Abe va a flipar!_

Lissa preguntó algunas cosas sobre el matrimonio y al final ya estábamos planeando ir juntas por el vestido de novia. Además, se encargaría de mi despedida de soltera.

– Voy a necesitar fotos de ambos para adornar el lugar – Sonrió.

– ¿Fotos? – Me congelé con la cuchara de helado en mi boca.

– Sí, ya tengo varias ideas – Dijo contenta – Dime que tienen fotos lindas para mí.

– Bueno… – Balbuceé sin saber qué responder.

– Tenemos pocas – Dimitri habló tranquilamente – Pero para entonces tendremos fotos suficientes.

– Muy bien – Sonrió más animada – ¡El lunes tengo prueba de mi vestido de novia y puedes ir conmigo!

– Yo trabajo, Liss…

– Tu novio puede liberarte – Tarareó viendo a Dimitri – Él puede quedarse unas horas lejos de ti…

– Él seguramente va a dar gracias a Dios – Christian se burló.

– Cállate – Murmuré.

– Puedes ir, Rose – Respondió Dimitri.

– Oh, la tía de Chris… – Mi amiga recordó – Ella también irá, podemos almorzar juntas.

– Va a ser genial – Estuve de acuerdo.

– No me gusta esto – Christian se quejó.

– Rose – Dimitri susurró – Es tarde, ¿podemos irnos?

– Claro – Sonreí – Los dos tenemos que trabajar mañana…

– ¿Vas a dormir en tu casa? – Lissa preguntó con tono sugestivo, tomándonos desprevenidos. _Creo que las insinuaciones sexuales no solo me sorprenden a mí._

– ¿Dormir? No… le dije a Janine que regresaría a casa – Dije sin gracia, evitando mirar a Dimitri.

– Espero que tú les hayas avisado a tus padres – Christian tiró de Lissa para un beso rápido – No seas aguafiestas como la Mazur…

– Yo la llevaré – Dimitri bromeó con él, pasando su brazo por mi hombro – Quién sabe, quizás la convenza en el camino.

– ¿Convencer a Rose? Suerte con eso – Christian rio – Ella puede llegar a ser la encarnación de la terquedad.

No nos quedamos más después de eso. Esperábamos que el personal trajera el coche cuando observé a Christian y a Lissa intercambiando algunos besos, pensando por cuánto tiempo podríamos huir de eso. _Es natural que las parejas se besen de vez en cuando, la gran cuestión es que Dimitri y yo no somos una…_ – Vamos a resolver esos detalles – Dimitri aseguró, tirándome cerca, envolviéndome en un abrazo – Por ahora creo que estamos engañando bien sin necesidad de nada de eso.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que eso dure? – Me reí, sintiéndome un poco más a gusto con su proximidad.

– Con suerte, hasta el matrimonio – Bromeó alejándose de mí por la llegada del auto. Me abrió la puerta para que entrara y yo me mantuve pensativa. _Con suerte, hasta el matrimonio…_ _¿Besarme sería una opción tan mala?_ – ¿Qué piensas de conversar ahora? – Dimitri preguntó cuándo finalmente estuvimos en movimiento.

 _Sí, creo que tenemos muchas cosas por resolver._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Qué les parece ese par? En mi opinión no se les da tan mal actuar y mentir.

Gracias por leer, seguir, recomendar y comentar.

Besos, Isy.


	8. Capítulo 7 Roulette

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 7. Roulette

Have no questions but I sure have excuse

I lack the reason why I should be so confused

I know how I feel when I´m around you

I don´t know how I feel when I´m around you

 **Roulette – System Of A Down**

* * *

Comenzamos a discutir algunos detalles de nuestra historia mientras Dimitri me llevaba a casa luego de la cita doble. Él estuvo de acuerdo con decir que estamos juntos desde hace siete meses, nos involucramos en una conferencia a la que asistimos en Montana y desde entonces lo hemos mantenido en secreto.

 _Toda la parte simple: resuelta, pero aún había tanto de qué hablar._

Nos topamos con poco tránsito al rodear Central Park rumbo a casa de mis padres, aparentemente la conversación tendría que ser pospuesta nuevamente.

– Rose, es mejor si resolvemos esto de una vez por todas… – Pidió Dimitri – No podemos aplazarlo más, creo que esta cena fue la prueba de ello.

– Nos fue bien – Apunté – Ellos se lo creyeron…

– Porque no prestaron atención y confían en lo que les dices – Replicó – Si estuvieran desconfiados, como muchos lo están, les habría extrañado nuestro comportamiento.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Estuve de acuerdo – ¿Salir a beber algo?

– Podríamos ir a mi departamento – Me lanzó una rápida mirada, solo para captar mi reacción.

– ¿Tu departamento? ¿Por qué no mi casa? – Hice la pregunta más idiota posible.

– Tus padres podrían oír nuestra conversación – Apuntó lo obvio – Además, tendrás que ir a mi apartamento algunas veces. De lo contrario si inmigración aparece para cuestionar a mis vecinos, ellos confirmarán nunca haberte visto ahí y eso con certeza no será bueno.

Lo pensé por un minuto. _Sí, tiene razón en eso… inmigración seguramente hará preguntas ¿Fui yo quien inventó esta historia, no? Debo aprender a lidiar con ello ahora._

– Ok, ¿tu departamento está lejos de aquí? – Respiré profundamente.

– Llegaremos pronto – Sonrió.

– ¿Ya le has contado a tu familia? – Curioseé.

– Aún no – Suspiró – Eso va a exigir una larga llamada. Voy a tener que hablar con cada una de mis hermanas luego de mi madre…

– ¿Y tu padre? – Pregunté automáticamente.

– No tenemos contacto – Dimitri respondió de forma seca.

 _Bueno, este definitivamente no es un buen tema._

– Dijiste que vamos a casarnos en tres meses… – Cambié el argumento.

– Sí… estuve investigando al respecto y a partir del momento en que pasemos la primera entrevista tendremos noventa días para oficializar todo – Me explicó.

– Tres meses entonces… – Suspiré – ¿Tienes preferencia por alguna iglesia, hotel o algo así? Debo tener una referencia sobre el tipo de fiesta que vamos a hacer. Ya sabes, para poder controlar a mi padre…

– Por mí puede ser algo simple y pequeño – Se encogió de hombros – No hay motivo para hacer una gran fiesta…

– Para nosotros puede no haber motivo, pero dudo que nuestras familias piensen así – Le recordé – Puedo garantizar lo pequeño, pero lo simple…

– ¿Cuál es el problema con lo simple? – Alzó una ceja, entrando al estacionamiento de un hermoso edificio en Villa Greenwich.

– No creo que pueda controlar a mi padre tanto, camarada – Arrugué el ceño – Aún más con la boda de Lissa acercándose; él siempre lo transforma todo en una competencia con Eric Dragomir.

– Lo más simple que puedas, entonces – Sonrió pretendiendo salir del auto, quedándose un poco pensativo antes de seguir – En realidad, puedes tener la boda de tus sueños, no voy a interferir en eso.

– Puedes estar seguro de ello – Me regocijé siguiéndolo al ascensor – ¿Cómo te imaginas el vestido, camarada? – Le pregunté.

– Tienes total libertad con el vestido, Rose – Me miró confundido.

– Hey, no porque nuestra boda sea falsa quiere decir que no quiero la opinión de mi novio falso – Exclamé – ¿Hay algún modelo que no te guste?

– Intenta no elegir algo tan grande – Sonrió.

– Entonces, sin vestidos de princesa para mí… – Sonriendo mordí mi labio inferior, atrayendo la atención de Dimitri.

– ¿Y sobre la cena? – Desvió la mirada – ¿Qué sabes?

– Aún nada – Me encogí de hombros – ¿Por qué?

– Vamos a necesitar mejorar nuestra postura – Expuso saliendo del elevador al quinto piso y caminando hacia una puerta al final del pasillo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Intenté huir del asunto a pesar de saber exactamente de lo que hablaba.

– Rose, te tensas cada vez que te toco – Me miró antes de abrir la puerta – ¿No crees que eso levantaría algunas sospechas?

– ¿Qué es eso? – Exclamé al ver una mini-fiera corriendo hacia nosotros.

– Es Libby – Se inclinó para acariciar las orejas de la perra, a la vez que ella intentaba morder sus manos – Mi corgi…

– Dimitri – Casi grité al ver a la criatura venir en mi dirección.

– Rose, es solo una perra – Me miró extrañado sosteniendo al animal, mientras yo esperaba afuera.

– ¡Ella me va a morder! – Apunté lo obvio.

– Ella no muerde…

– ¡Ella te está mordiendo! – Señalé su mano.

– Y puedes ver que el dolor sea insoportable – Rodé los ojos – Entra…

– No.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte en el pasillo? – Insistió.

– Asegúrala – Le pedí finalmente cediendo, encogiéndome un poco cuando la perra avanzó hacia mí – ¡Dimitri!

– Solo tiene curiosidad, si te dejas olfatear te dejará en paz… – Dijo.

– Y si…

– ¡No te morderá! – Me aseguró. Volví a encogerme un poco cuando la corgi corrió en mi dirección mientras Dimitri cerraba la puerta, enclaustrándome ahí con aquella cosa – ¿Podemos volver al asunto? – Cuestionó al ver a Libby perdiendo el interés y yendo hacia la sala.

– ¿Qué asunto? – Inquirí.

– Quizás deberíamos llevar a Libby a la cena – Solo entonces percibí mi cuerpo pegado al suyo – Creo que eso resolvería nuestros problemas.

– Lo siento – Me alejé sin gracia.

– Entendiste lo que quise decir – Me guio al sofá – ¿Quieres beber algo?

– Agua – Me senté en el sillón mirando alrededor. Sin duda era un hermoso apartamento. Las paredes pintadas de un tono oscuro de azul y los muebles blancos. Observé las puertas abiertas, revelando su habitación completamente ordenada, con la perra acostada en el suelo delante de su cama, mirándome atentamente – Yo sé que hoy no fue nuestra mejor actuación – Suspiré aceptando el vaso que me ofrecía – Pero es extraño…

– Sé que lo es – Me tranquilizó – Pero nos vamos a casar, delante de la gente vamos a tener que aparentar ser una pareja…

– Me voy a acostumbrar – Le aseguré.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará acostumbrarte? – Irguió una ceja – Tenemos una cena importante el viernes…

– Ok, me disculpo si no me siento en la libertad de intercambiar caricias con mi jefe – Rodé los ojos.

– No tiene que ser nada exactamente íntimo – Desvió la mirada – Lo máximo sería un beso…

– Un beso… puedo hacer eso – Estuve de acuerdo.

– Hay otra cosa – Comentó – Conseguí el anillo… quieres que te lo dé el viernes y haga una propuesta oficial o…

– Lo quiero ahora – Expresé animada.

Él me observó con diversión por un momento antes de levantarse e ir hasta su alcoba. Yo casi lo sigo, pero la corgi me gruñó tan pronto como la miré echada en el camino. _Creo que mejor me quedo aquí…_ Dimitri abrió la cajonera del lado izquierdo de su cama, tomando un estuche rojo y volviendo a sentarse a mi lado, extenderme una cajita de Cartier. La admiré un instante antes de abrirla, sintiendo su mirada ansiosa sobre mí todo el tiempo.

 _Adoro recibir joyas, ¿pero un anillo de compromiso? ¿Es una gran cosa, no es así?_

Contuve la respiración observando el anillo, era tan hermoso, delicado, elegante. No esperaba que Dimitri tuviera tan buen gusto para las joyas. Sonreí contorneando el diamante central, _quedará perfecto en mi dedo._

– ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó con cierta incertidumbre – ¿Te gustó?

– Me encanta – Miré al ruso, devolviéndole la cajita antes de extenderle mi mano izquierda – Vamos a hacerlo oficial, camarada.

– ¿Comenzarás a usarlo hoy? – Cuestionó sacando el anillo.

– Inmediatamente – Mordí mi labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa, mientras él deslizaba el anillo con facilidad por mi dedo.

– ¿Realmente te gustó? – Insistió.

– Es simplemente hermoso – Suspiré mirando la argolla que adornaba perfectamente mi dedo. El toque de mi celular acabó desviando mi atención, atendí la llamada de mi padre volviendo a admirar mi anillo – Hey viejo… – Comencé observando mis uñas pintadas de azul. _Se verán perfectas pintadas de oro ahora que tengo un anillo nuevo._

– ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– En el departamento de Dimitri – Respondí con naturalidad. _No deben ser solo doradas, deben ser brillantes… traerán la atención a mi mano y todos verán el anillo que mi novio me ha dado…_

– ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

– No, Dimitri me llevará – _¿Qué oportunidad hay de que Dimitri me dé la mañana libre para hacer mis uñas?_ – ¿No es así, camarada?

– Claro… – Acordó. Su voz claramente indicaba diversión.

– Bueno, es mejor evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa antes del matrimonio – Declaró Abe – ¿Recuerdas los preservativos, niña?

– ¡Papá! – Terminó interrumpiendo mi admiración – ¡Eso no te incumbe!

– Solo quiero asegurarme que mi hija no se case embarazada – Él se justificó.

– Eso no va a suceder – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Has ido al ginecólogo? Sabes que la doctora de tu madre es una vieja amiga y…

– Voy a colgar – Murmuré irritada por el encanto interrumpido de mi anillo por mi padre cuidando de mi salud íntima.

– Te llevo a casa – Dijo Dimitri.

Me arrojé a él envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos, quien posó sus manos en mi cintura apretándome ligeramente. Extendí la mano izquierda, volviendo a admirar la argolla – Realmente me encantó, Dimitri – Respiré profundamente, aspirando su perfume. Me alejé lo suficiente para besar su mejilla.

 _Creo que casarme con él al final no va a ser malo._

– Me alegro – Sonrió mientras regresaba a mi posición original; dándome cuenta que la "monstruosa" me observaba desde la habitación – ¿Estás lista?

– Sí…

Llegamos al coche y yo no podía dejar de mirar mi anillo de vez en cuando. Dimitri realmente supo elegir. _Pero… ¿debería estar tan feliz por un compromiso falso?_ Lo observé disimuladamente, conducía en silencio _¿Lo que estoy sintiendo es realmente debido al anillo? Bueno, debe ser… Dimitri es un tipo cool, pero no pienso en él de esa manera ¡Solo lo estoy ayudando como amiga!_

– Puedes dormir en mi casa algunos días – Comentó – Dormiré en el sofá…

– No creo que sea necesario – Desvié la mirada, confundida por aquella euforia – Podemos planear rápido la boda… cuanto antes nos casemos pronto podremos divorciarnos, ¿no?

– Claro – Me miró extrañado – Tú puedes elegir la fecha.

– Gracias – Forcé una sonrisa, de nuevo me sentía ansiosa. Continuamos en silencio por el resto del camino; volví a pensar en todo lo que dijo antes. _Tendremos que parecer una pareja, pero… eso es tan extraño_ – Hey camarada… – Hablé en cuanto entró a mi calle.

– ¿Sí?

– Yo estaba pensando en toda esta cosa de nosotros actuando como una pareja – Empecé tímidamente, enfocándome en el anillo.

– No te preocupes por eso, cuando llegue la hora sabremos lidiar con ello – Me tranquilizó – Tú misma me aseguraste que vas a adaptarte.

– Bueno, la cuestión es… creo que sería más fácil que me acostumbrara si eso ya hubiera ocurrido antes – Finalmente tuve el coraje de mirarlo mientras él apagaba el auto, después de aparcar delante de casa de mi padre.

– Y con: "si eso ya hubiera ocurrido antes" ¿Quieres decir…

– El beso – Lo interrumpí sin gracia – Es mejor que mi primera reacción no sea presenciada por todos, ¿no crees? No soy muy buena disimulando, lo sabes.

– ¿Quieres que te bese ahora? – Irguió una ceja.

– ¿Tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento, no? – Forcé una sonrisa a pesar de mi corazón acelerado.

– ¿Cuál va a ser tu reacción? – Estrechó los ojos.

– No tengo la menor idea – Admití. _Ok, esa debe haber sido una idea idiota o no me estaría mirando así_ – Mira, mejor olvidémoslo… gracias por todo, Dimitri.

– Rose – Me llamó al mismo tiempo en que yo salía camino hacia la puerta de la casa _¿Realmente acabo de pedirle a mi jefe que me bese? No puedo creer que lo hice._ Lo escuché salir del coche y venir hacía mí, que intentaba abrir la puerta – Rose – Tomó mi mano girándome en su dirección – Lo único que quiero saber es si existe alguna oportunidad de terminar llevándome una bofetada por besarte.

– Yo creo que no – Fruncí el ceño.

Los dos estábamos de pie junto a la puerta de mi casa, uno frente al otro. No sabía si encararlo o desistir de aquella locura y entrar de una vez por todas. La segunda opción casi estaba venciendo cuando Dimitri dio un paso hacia mí _¿Va a hacerlo?_ Cerré los ojos al primer contacto de su mano en mi rostro, dejándome un poco jadeante ante la anticipación. Él se acercó más, sentía su respiración, su mano permanecía en mi mejilla pero no avanzaba, provocando que abriera los ojos nuevamente.

Dimitri observaba cada detalle en mi cara, con una mirada tan profunda. Mi corazón parecía que saltaría hacia afuera cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su mano subió a mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él y acabando con la distancia entre nosotros al verme humedecer los labios con la punta de mi lengua.

Sus labios se movieron con cuidado sobre los míos, correspondí el beso inmediatamente, su mano en mi cintura tiró de mí, acercándome. Su lengua exploraba cada centímetro de mi boca mientras me perdía en cada sensación que aquel beso me proporcionaba, sintiendo mi espalda ser apresada por la fría pared al lado de la puerta. Subí mi mano de su pectoral a su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, impidiéndole alejarse.

Dimitri descendió la mano que posaba en mi cintura por el lateral de mi cadera, haciendo a mi estómago retorcerse, deseando más.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Me alejé, mirándolo sorprendida, jadeando y sintiendo mis piernas temblorosas. _Esta no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba._ Dimitri parecía tan sorprendido como yo, pero aun así no se alejó.

– Ok – Hablé con dificultad – Creo que mi reacción no fue mala…

– No – Respondió también jadeante – No fue mala…

Sentí su mano apretando ligeramente mi cadera, provocándome respirar a fondo, alternando mi mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios, él estaba tan cerca. Sin pensarlo mucho me incliné capturando sus labios nuevamente, envolviendo su cuello y llevándolo cerca de mí.

Dimitri correspondió mi beso de forma hambrienta, soltando un gruñido cuando mordí suavemente su labio inferior, tirándolo entre mis dientes. Esta vez fue él quien interrumpió el beso, alejándose completamente sin aliento.

– Solo para estar segura – Comenté sin gracia, todavía apoyada en la pared.

– Sí. Es bueno estar seguro – Dijo mirando alrededor. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, apenas normalizando nuestras respiraciones _¿Qué acabo de hacer? No puedo complicar esto ¡Debe ser algo simple! Nos vamos a casar, pero no va a suceder nada entre nosotros_ – Obviamente los besos que intercambiemos en público serán más rápidos – Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pareciendo un poco más recompuesto – No tienes de qué preocuparte.

– Sí – Estuve de acuerdo, alejándome de la pared – Ahora estoy lista para eso.

– Debo irme – Me observó – ¿Te veo mañana?

– Sí… mañana – Consentí deseando entrar inmediatamente.

– Hasta mañana entonces – Se acercó torpemente, besando mi mejilla antes de volver a su coche.

Pasé la mano por mi mejilla, tocando el lugar que besó, observando su auto alejarse – ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí de boba? – La voz de mi madre me sorprendió. Ella había abierto la puerta y me observaba con una expresión divertida.

– Hola – Dije pasando tímidamente _¿Habrá visto algo?_

– Rose… – Me tomó del brazo cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa? – La miré confundida.

– ¿No me mostrarás tu anillo? – Sonrió.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunté extendiéndole mi mano.

– Es hermoso – Sonrió sin contestarme – Tiene buen gusto.

– ¿Dónde está el viejo? – Curioseé.

– Ya está en la habitación – Declaró – He bajado a beber un poco de agua y te vi parada afuera…

– ¿Me viste? – Musité _¿Qué vio?_

– ¿Ya han elegido una fecha? – Me ignoró camino a la cocina.

– No exactamente – Dije rumbo a las escaleras, tratando de escapar de aquella conversación.

– Habla con Lissa – Me aconsejó – Priscila Voda es buena asesora, ella organizará todo lo que necesites.

– Hablaré con Liss – Le aseguré subiendo los escalones.

Me encerré en mi habitación, tirándome en la cama, pensando en Dimitri _¿Cómo fue que inicié el día irritada por haber sido despertada una vez más y terminé siendo la novia de mi jefe?_ Observé el anillo por un tiempo, absorbiendo lo que realmente significaba _¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Me voy a casar con Dimitri!_

 _Bueno, no tuve otra opción, si no lo hiciera él perdería todo aquí, pero… nunca me imaginé que me casaría en menos de tres meses._

Me levanté, tomé un baño y me puse mi pijama preparándome para dormir. Pero esta vez el sueño no llegó, me quedé un buen rato mirando al techo, recordando la sensación de besar a Dimitri.

 _No debería enfocarme en eso y seguramente no debo dejar que esto suceda. Dimitri tiene razón, nuestros besos serán rápidos, solo para convencer a quien esté observando. Nada más que eso. No necesitamos complicaciones en nuestras vidas._

Esperé la llamada del ruso, _pero obviamente hoy que paso la noche en vela decide no llamar ¿Cuál es la gracia en no despertarme?_

Terminé durmiéndome en algún momento poco antes del amanecer, despertando totalmente atrasada al día siguiente. Pasé unos minutos más cuidando de mi maquillaje, intentando disimular los efectos de las noches mal dormidas.

Llegué a Publicaciones Mazur casi a las ocho, ignorando las miradas curiosas por el camino. Hace un año fui punto de chismes por estar trabajando como asistente personal y ahora por ser la novia de mi jefe _¿Hasta cuándo la gente dejará de fijarse en mi vida?_ Caminé directo al ascensor, no tomando en cuenta las miradas y cuando las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, entró Sydney.

– Señorita Mazur – Sonrió abiertamente.

– Rose, por favor… – Le regresé la sonrisa.

– Me enteré del compromiso – Comentó sin gracia – Enhorabuena.

– Aparentemente todos se enteraron – Desvió la mirada – Pero gracias…

– Es un hermoso anillo – Señaló mi mano izquierda.

– Sí – Sonreí analizándolo – Dimitri supo elegir. _Dimitri… ¿cómo va a actuar conmigo esta mañana? ¿Va a ser extraño verlo después de aquel beso?_

– ¿Me escuchaste? – Syd preguntó sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

– ¿Perdón?

– Dije que fue un placer hablar contigo, Rose – Me dio una mirada curiosa.

– Ahh sí, igualmente – Forcé una sonrisa.

 _Espero que Dimitri no me dé tanto trabajo hoy; realmente podría quedarme quieta en mi escritorio, cambiando el color de mi esmalte._ Al llegar al piso de la Book Review saludé a Mía rápidamente y seguí directo a la oficina. _También espero que no esté tan malhumorado por el retraso._

– Llegas tarde – Dijo en cuanto puse un pie en la sala, sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora.

– ¿Querrás que busque tu café? – Crucé los brazos, respirando profundamente – ¿Moka blanca sin chantillí?

– No es necesario – Me miró – Temprano pasé a Starbucks.

– ¿Buscaste tu propio café? – Me burlé acercándome a su escritorio – ¿Qué bicho te picó?

– Hoy llegué temprano – Desconversó abriendo un cajón y sacando una bolsa de papel de la cafetería – Traje un muffin de chocolate para ti…

– ¿En serio? – La recibí animada – Y esto es por qué…

– Para que te lo comas – Sonrió.

– Te puedo golpear, sabes… – Murmuré.

– Estoy tratando de ser gentil con mi novia – Ironizó.

– En las últimas horas he estado conociendo aspectos diferentes de tu personalidad, Belikov – Me incliné sobre la mesa, sonriendo.

– ¿Y qué piensas de los nuevos descubrimientos? – Alzó la ceja.

– Sorprendentes – Le guiñé antes de enderezarme.

– No eres la única – Aseguró – También he descubierto algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti…

– ¿Cómo cuáles? – Sentí que la conversación iba por un tema peligroso, pero no pude dejar de preguntar.

– Solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme, eso es todo – Cambió el tema luego de observarme por unos instantes – Espero que te guste el chocolate.

– Usas comida para darme las gracias, camarada – Bromeé – Estás siguiendo el camino correcto…

– Nathan Ivashkov estuvo aquí por la mañana – Me comentó – Nuestra entrevista con inmigración fue agendada para la próxima semana.

– Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? – Indagué antes de morder un pedazo del bizcocho.

– Supongo que sí… pero tendremos que estar preparados para ello – Anticipó – Conseguí una lista del tipo de preguntas que ellos realizan…

– ¿Puedo ver? – Rodeé el escritorio colocándome a su lado, leyendo la lista en la pantalla – Son preguntas ridículas…

– Son necesarias – Argumentó.

– "¿Cuál es el color del cepillo de dientes de tu pareja?" – Leí la primera en voz alta – ¿Es realmente necesario?

– Una pareja sabría responder – Me lanzó una mirada divertida.

– Ok… ¿cuál es el color de tu cepillo de dientes, camarada? – Sonreí.

– Verde, ¿y el tuyo? – Volvió el rostro en mi dirección, sonriendo.

– Rojo – Reí – Un elemento menos.

– ¿Quieres sentarte? – Preguntó, mientras yo seguía leyendo.

– No, estoy bien… esta es genial: "¿cuál es la bebida preferida de tu pareja?" – Mordí mi labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa – Moka blanca sin chantillí.

– ¿De qué lado de la cama duermes? – Cuestionó.

– Cualquiera, siempre y cuando cierto ruso no me llame de madrugada – Provoqué.

– No es como si llamara todos los días – Rodó los ojos.

– Solo en esta semana fueron tres veces mal dormidas por tu culpa – Apunté.

– ¿Tres? – Me miró confuso.

– Dos – Corregí desviando la mirada. _Espero que no haya percibido que no dormí ayer pensado en todo lo que pasó._

– ¿Tienes alguna cicatriz? – Luego de un tiempo se volvió al ordenador con una expresión desconfiada.

– Algunas – Comencé – Sufrí un accidente de coche a los dieciséis.

– ¿Un accidente? – Preguntó sorprendido.

– En el coche que conducía algunas veces – Admití – Lo tomé a escondidas de mi padre… y gracias a los dos días que pasé inconsciente escapé del sermón…

– ¿Fue grave? – Preguntó.

– Me rompí un poco – Sonreí sin gracia – Pero las cicatrices no fueron tantas, solo una en las costillas y otra en la cadera del lado izquierdo… – Dimitri me vio en silencio por un tiempo, mientras yo terminaba de leer aquello. _Bueno, con suerte no nos harán muchas preguntas_ – Hey camarada, tenemos que tomarnos una foto – Me giré hacia él, recordando algo que pasó por mi mente durante la madrugada.

– ¿Cómo?

– Creo que sería extraño si no tomara ninguna foto después de recibir mi anillo, ¿no crees? Además, le prometiste a Lissa que tendríamos más fotos – Sonreí sacando mi celular del bolsillo.

– Podemos tomarlas más tarde – Respiró profundamente.

– Vamos, camarada – Me puse detrás de él, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro, inclinándome levemente hacia su rostro – Al menos una foto ahora… quiero mostrarle mi anillo a Lissa.

– Rose… – Giró su cara en mi dirección, quedando con los labios a centímetros de los míos. Sentí mi corazón acelerar con la proximidad, recordándome el beso de anoche. Dimitri lanzó una breve mirada a mi boca antes de volver a mis ojos, olvidándome de lo que iba a decirle. _Aparentemente no soy la única pensando en ayer._

 _¡Diablos Rose, tú no quieres seguir por ese camino!_ Abrí mi mejor sonrisa, aun mirando sus ojos _¿Me habría besado si el flash del móvil no nos hubiera sorprendido?_

Me alejé antes de cometer alguna locura, con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras Dimitri me seguía extrañado. Vi la foto y quedó perfecta. Yo sonreía mirando directamente sus ojos, mientras él lo hacía con una mirada profunda a pesar de estar serio. Y lo más importante, el anillo quedaba en evidencia en mi mano izquierda apoyada sobre su hombro; prendidos en un medio abrazo.

– Es perfecta, solo mírala – Sonreí mostrándosela – Parecemos una pareja…

– Sí, lo hacemos – Me miró – El anillo se puede ver.

– Voy a dejarte trabajar – Tarareé enviándole la foto a Lissa – Más tarde tendremos una sesión de fotos de pareja, camarada.

– Necesito que te pongas en contacto con algunas personas – Ignoró mi comentario – Te voy a pasar la lista.

– Ok – Mordí mi labio, entendiendo que saliera de la oficina y lo dejara solo. _Al parecer yo no dormí, pero quien está de mal humor es él._

Liss no tardó en responder, pidiendo una mejor foto del anillo. Ella estaba totalmente animada, invitándome a comer _¿Será que Dimitri querría almorzar conmigo hoy?_ Acordé en responderle después, ocupándome de quitar el esmalte de uñas mientras realizaba las llamadas telefónicas que Dimitri me pidió. Él no salió de su oficina por el resto de la mañana, dejándome en la libertad de pintarme las uñas. A falta del esmalte dorado me contenté con un color vino aperlado, observando el resultado en mi mano izquierda. El anillo definitivamente combinaba con ese color.

Miré la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Dimitri _¿Cuál sería el motivo de su cambio de humor?_ _¿No le gustó nuestra foto?_

 _¡Pero la necesitamos!_

Estuve a punto de llamar a su puerta y preguntarle sobre el almuerzo, cuando Dimitri salió diciendo que tenía algunas cosas por resolver y que no volvería a la oficina. Se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible.

 _¿Qué le sucede?_

* * *

Bien, quizás no fue la entrega de anillo más romántica de la historia, pero al fin se han besado y no sé ustedes, pero a mí me ha encantado la reacción pasional de ambos. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ¿qué creen ustedes?

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Lo mejor está por venir.

Mil gracias por leer, seguir, recomendar y comentar. Y para las chicas que me han preguntado si tengo alguna cuenta ligada de Facebook, pues la verdad es que no. No tengo ni el tiempo de hacerme cargo de la cuenta personal, no soy muy fanática de la red social, soy rara lo sé.

Les mando mi amor y buena vibra, hasta el fin de semana.

Besos, Isy.


	9. Capítulo 8 Rude

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 8. Rude

Got in my car and raced like a jet

All the way to you

Knocked on your door with heart in my hand

To ask you a question

´Cause I know that you´re an old-fashioned man

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes, ´cause I need to know

 **Rude – Magic!**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Conducía de regreso al departamento después de haber dejado a Rose en casa. Mi mente se encontraba dando vueltas y más vueltas _¿Qué fue eso?_

Aún sentía los efectos de aquel beso, mi respiración no se había normalizado totalmente y mi mente continuaba volviendo a ese momento. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, su piel suave, la forma en que me correspondió. Terminé necesitando salir rápido de ahí para evitar que Rose percibiera la situación real en la que me había dejado.

Un simple beso me hizo desear probarla por entero y eso no puede suceder.

 _Ciertamente las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que me imaginaba._

Estacioné el coche en mi vacante, apoyando la frente en el volante. _Necesito recomponerme. Tengo que pensar en la manera de evitar que algo como lo que sucedió hoy se repita._

Volví al apartamento; a Libby seguramente le extrañaba el olor de Rose en mí, ya que me siguió todo el tiempo mordiendo el dobladillo de mi pantalón. Me quité la ropa y opté por un baño helado antes de acostarme para otra noche en vela.

Pensé en llamar a Rose solo para preguntarle si tenía reunión por la mañana, así me podría preparar si la tuviera, _pero ya la desperté dos veces esta semana._ Y mi experiencia me enseñó que si traspaso ese límite, ella me complica las cosas al día siguiente.

No podía dormir y decidí pasear a Libby poco antes de la salida del sol. Generalmente debería estar despertando a esta hora, así que tomé otro baño tratando de ponerme presentable para otro día de trabajo. Partí para la empresa mucho antes de lo usual, aprovechando el tiempo libre para pasar a la cafetería, comprar mi café y un muffin para Rose.

 _Espero que le guste._

Desde ayer, después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí, he sentido la necesidad de compensarla de alguna manera, de hacerla sonreír. Rose es dueña de una pasión salvaje que guía cada uno de sus movimientos. No tenía duda de que si bajaba la guardia siquiera por un segundo, ella me tomaría por completo.

~•~

Rose se retrasó más de lo normal, dejándome ansioso _¿Habrá sucedido algo?_

Nathan Ivashkov pasó por la oficina de muy mal humor, solo para entregarme la relación de documentos que Rose y yo tendríamos que llevar a inmigración el próximo martes durante la entrevista. Estaba en su cara que él no cree ni un poco en nuestra historia y que estaría más que feliz de terminar pronto con todo esto y mandarme de vuelta a Rusia en el primer vuelo disponible, pero no se atreve a decirlo.

Me ocupé de investigar lo que sucedería en dicha entrevista, Rose llegó mientras yo veía la lista con las preguntas de inmigración. Identifiqué el sonido de sus pasos tan pronto entró a su oficina, reconocería su andar obstinado e impaciente en cualquier situación, _creo._

Me esforcé por resistir el deseo de dedicarle inmediatamente toda mi atención a la morena, intentando concentrarme en la pantalla del ordenador, no teniendo éxito cuando ella volvió a hablar.

Rose llevaba un vestido negro un poco sobre la rodilla y zapatos rojos de tacón alto. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior amenazaron con surgir en mi mente, provocando que le entregara el muffin, pretendiendo distraerme. Lo cual funcionó por un pequeño período, hasta que la conversación se tornó a un rumbo peligroso, obligándome a cambiar de nuevo el asunto.

Traté de concentrarme en las preguntas, pero era difícil con Rose tan cerca de mí. No pude dejar de notar cuando acabó soltando que yo interrumpí tres noches de su sueño en esta semana.

 _¿No durmió anoche?_

 _¿No fui el único pensando en lo que sucedió?_

 _Yo no debería pensar en eso, debería centrarme en la información que conseguí._

A través de las preguntas acabé descubriendo algunas cosas sobre Rose, pero aún no era suficiente información. Necesitaba saber detalles del accidente y cosas de ese tipo.

– Hey camarada, tenemos que tomarnos una foto – Expresó animada para mi desesperación – Creo que sería extraño si no tomara ninguna foto después de recibir mi anillo, ¿no crees? Además, le prometiste a Lissa que tendríamos más fotos.

 _Sí, sé que tiene razón, pero por el momento no me siento exactamente seguro a su lado._

 _No mientras el beso de ayer todavía permanece vivo en mi mente._

– Podemos tomarlas más tarde – Sugerí.

– Vamos, camarada – Se colocó detrás de mí, envolviéndome en una especie de abrazo, descansando su barbilla en mi hombro – Al menos una foto ahora… quiero mostrarle mi anillo a Lissa.

– Rose… – Estaba a punto de decirle que necesitaba trabajar y que ella bien podía tomar una foto del anillo y enviársela a su amiga. Sin embargo, cuando giré el rostro en su dirección, la proximidad me sorprendió.

Su boca atrajo instantáneamente mi mirada, lucía tan apetitosa como ayer. Bastaba me inclinara un poco y probaría de nuevo el sabor de sus labios. Cuando sonrió mi corazón se aceleró, ocasionando que me perdiera en ella.

El flash de la cámara terminó sacándome de mi torpeza antes de que iniciara algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiríamos. Pese a ello, no pude dejar de sentir cierta decepción al no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido en besarla.

Rose se alejó sonriendo de manera triunfante, observando la pantalla del celular, mientras yo hacía lo posible por recomponerme.

 _¡Tengo que alejarme un poco de ella!_

– Es perfecta, solo mírala – Me mostró la imagen y realmente nos veíamos como una pareja, _demasiado_ – Parecemos una pareja…

– Sí, lo hacemos – No sabía exactamente qué pensar de eso; intenté mantenerme neutral y no demostrarle nada – El anillo se puede ver.

– Voy a dejarte trabajar – Tarareó, totalmente ajena al desorden que se había formado en mi mente – Más tarde tendremos una sesión de fotos de pareja, camarada.

– Necesito que te pongas en contacto con algunas personas – Intenté deshacerme de ella de otra manera – Te voy a pasar la lista – Rose parecía un poco extrañada con mi reacción, pero realmente necesitaba estar solo.

Justo cuando salió, escondí la cara entre mis manos, quejándome de frustración.

 _¿Por qué no puedo verla de la misma forma que antes, solo como mi asistente?_

 _Mi asistente extremadamente hermosa, pero solo mi asistente._

Siempre había tenido éxito en mantener mi distancia con la chica, pero ahora nuestra situación hace que esta opción sea completamente inviable. Necesito conocerla mejor, debo estar cerca de ella en lugares públicos… _con suerte conseguiré mantener la distancia cuando estemos solos._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de mi celular. Miré la pantalla identificando el número de casa. La última vez hablé con Viktoria, _posiblemente hoy sea mi madre._

– Hello, Dimka – La voz de Karolina sonó clara. Ella siempre quería hablar en inglés conmigo, decía que era para practicar la pronunciación.

– Karo – Sonreí abiertamente.

– Llamo para saber cómo están las cosas, Vika no supo responder ninguna pregunta – Se quejó.

– Probablemente porque pasó todo el tiempo hablando de sus planes para cuando viniera a visitarme – Provoqué.

– Nosotras definitivamente no podemos dejar que te llame – Murmuró mi hermana.

– Solo está animada – La justifiqué.

– Dejemos de hablar de ella, sé cómo está. Quiero saber de ti – Karo cambió de tema.

– Estoy bien – Pretendí responder de forma casual _¿Cómo reaccionará al conocer la primicia? ¿Debo contárselo? No… aún no es tiempo_ – ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá?

– Quería hablar contigo – Me explicó – Pero Sonya no se siente bien y ella está tratando de cocinarle algo para que consiga comer.

– ¿Ya descubrieron quién es el padre? – Pregunté. Hace dos semanas mamá llamó para contarme la novedad: mi hermana estaba embarazada, pero se rehusaba a decir quién es el padre del hijo que espera.

Este tipo de cosas me hacían echar de menos mi hogar. Yo quería estar presente para apoyarla.

– No – Karo negó – Dijo que el padre ya dejó claro que no quiere un bebé… así que decidimos dejar de intentarlo.

– ¿Y por qué no me llama más? – Inquirí.

– Tú lo sabes… no quiere que discutas con ella por haber sido irresponsable – Respondió.

– Yo no haría eso – Respiré hondo – No haría nada para pelear con ella ahora.

– Bueno, de todos modos ahora mismo está imposibilitada a hablar… – No supe qué más cuestionar. _Quizás deba preguntar por mis sobrinos, sobre su ex-marido, Viktoria, cualquier cosa que aplace el asunto del compromiso. Simplemente no puedo imaginar una forma de abordar la cuestión_ – ¿Y tú Dimka, tienes alguna novedad? – Curioseó en un intento por seguir conversando. Medité un instante, tendría que contarles en algún momento y no tendría cómo hacerlo personalmente. _No tengo cómo huir de esto_ – ¿Dimka? ¿Estás ahí? – Preguntó.

– Estoy comprometido – Solté sin pensarlo mucho. Mi única respuesta fue el silencio absoluto, haciéndome pensar que tal vez la conexión hubiera caído – Karo, ¿me escuchaste? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Mamá… – Soltó mi hermana, elevando la voz y olvidándose completamente del inglés, comenzando a hablar rápidamente en ruso – Mamá, necesitas venir aquí…

– Karo… – Quise llamar su atención.

– ¿Dónde está Vika? ¡Voy a desgarrarla! – Exclamó – ¡Solo se preocupa por ella y pierde información importante!

– Karo, todavía estoy al teléfono – Me quejé en ruso.

– ¡Dimka acaba de contarme que está comprometido! – Le dijo a alguien.

– Karo…

– ¿Cómo que estas comprometido? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – La voz de Viktoria sonó animada al otro lado, antes de que aparentemente le arrancara el teléfono a mi hermana mayor.

– Tú necesitas explicar esto bien – Karo finalmente se acordó de mí.

– ¡Mamá, Dimka se va a casar! – Vika gritaba al fondo.

– Podría explicarlo si tan solo me escucharas – Me quejé.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– Rose… Rosemarie – Respondí con cierto temor.

– ¿Rosemarie, tu asistente Rosemarie? – Exclamó – ¿Aquella Rosemarie que llamabas todo el tiempo mientras estuviste aquí?

– Sí – Le confirmé, dejándola en silencio nuevamente.

– Dimka, no sé qué decir – Ella finalmente se manifestó – Yo ni siquiera sabía que ambos estuvieran juntos… ni siquiera sabía que estabas con alguien.

– Dame ese teléfono – Oí la voz agitada de mi madre – ¿Qué historia es esa de que vas a casarte, Dimka?

– Bueno, ustedes finalmente van a visitarme – Comencé sin gracia – Rose y yo nos casaremos en los próximos meses, pero aún no hemos elegido la fecha.

– ¿Rose? – Preguntó sorprendida – ¿La chica de las madrugadas?

– ¿Chica de las madrugadas? – Arrugué en ceño.

– Te he oído llamar a esa tal Rose todas las madrugadas que estuviste aquí – Aclaró.

– Bueno, eso es porque era un buen horario para llamarla. Tomando en cuenta la zona horaria, quiero decir – Expresé sin emoción.

– También la llamabas de día.

– Entonces, ¡me voy a casar! – Hundí el asunto – Y me gustaría que estuvieran aquí.

– Mamá, déjame hablar con él – Karo protestó.

– ¿Dimitri, estás hablando en serio? – Mi madre parecía preocupada.

– Dimka – Karo tomó el aparato – ¿Es bonita? Quiero conocerla…

– Pregunta sobre el anillo – La voz sofocada de mi hermana menor sonó al fondo.

– ¿Dónde está Sonya? – Cuestionó mi madre.

– Vomitando – Aclaró Vika – Otra vez…

– Dimka, envíame una foto de ella – Pidió Karo.

– ¿Foto?

– Sí, he escuchado su voz una vez y era bonita – Se explicó – Quiero saber si la voz corresponde…

– Tú realmente quieres saber si ella es real o si Dimka nos está jugando una broma a todas nosotras – Vika se carcajeó.

– Ella es real, Viktoria – Rodé los ojos.

– Bueno, quiero hablar con ella – Mi madre declaró.

– Mamá…

– Dimka, ¡necesito conocer a la novia de mi hijo antes de la boda! – Exclamó – ¿Dónde está?

– Trabajando – Respiré hondo – Y yo también necesito volver a ello.

– Hijo…

– Te llamo después, mamá – Corté su discurso.

– Espero que no sea para contarme que la chica está embarazada – Sentenció.

– No está embarazada, madre – Exhalé – Ni quedará.

– Espero que no – Dijo – Pero si sucede, espero no descubrirlo de la misma forma que hoy.

– No va a suceder – Le aseguré antes de colgar.

He intentado en vano concentrarme en el trabajo. La falta de sueño, Rose, el estrés y todos los cambios de estos últimos días terminaron afectándome. No podía enfocarme en nada y según el horario el almuerzo se acercaba, así que decidí que lo mejor era irme a casa y tratar con esto mañana.

Rose pareció confundida al verme salir, pero definitivamente necesitaba ese tiempo para poner mi cabeza en su lugar, principalmente con la cena de compromiso que se acercaba.

 _No tengo ni idea de lo que Abe puede estar preparando._

Fui directamente a casa para calmar un poco mi mente. Dormí, puse mi lectura al día y conseguí aislarme totalmente de todo aquello durante la tarde.

Me encontraba jugando con Libby después de la cena, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Observé el número de Rose, _¿conseguiría otra cena sorpresa?_

– Hola Rose.

– Hey camarada, tú desapareciste… – Se oía preocupada.

– Lo siento, necesitaba resolver algunas cosas – Desconversé – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

– Normal. No tuve mucho qué hacer en la oficina después de que te fuiste… – Respondió de forma casual.

– ¿Necesitas algo, Rose? – Pregunté luego de un momento de silencio.

– No, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien – Respondió tímidamente – No te veías muy bien por la mañana.

– Estoy bien – Le aseguré.

– Que bien – Parecía un poco incómoda – Me alegro…

– ¿Qué has hecho durante el día? – Pedí al notar que pretendía terminar la llamada – Dijiste que no tuviste mucho por hacer.

– Pinté mis uñas – Oí la sonrisa en su voz – Debo tener las uñas bonitas para exhibir mi anillo mañana en la cena.

– ¿Has descubierto algo sobre esa cena? – Insistí en el asunto.

– Mi padre quiere que pases a recogerme – Dijo – Yo iba a contártelo todo mañana.

– Puedes hablar ahora – Insté estirándome en el sofá; bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Libby.

– La cena será a las ocho – Declaró – Y como dije, tú debes pasar por mí.

– No será un problema – Sonreí – ¿Qué más has descubierto?

– Mi baba jura que será una sorpresa – Suspiró – Al menos la lista de invitados es pequeña, ¿tú vas a llevar a alguien?

– Mi familia está en Rusia – Indiqué automáticamente – Yo no invité a nadie.

– Puedes llevar a quien tú quieras – Rose aseguró – No necesita ser de la familia.

– Mi madre quiere conocerte – Cambié el asunto – Hoy les conté sobre el compromiso.

– ¿Quiere conocerme? – Repitió sorprendida – ¿Cómo va a suceder?

– Podemos planearlo después – Comenté pensativo – Mi hermana también quiere una foto nuestra, para asegurarse de que eres real.

– ¿Vas por la vida inventando novias, camarada? – Bromeó.

– Solo una novia falsa – Dije en medio de una sonrisa.

– Hey, la boda puede ser falsa, pero yo soy bien real – Se defendió – Y voy a hacer bien mi papel de novia enamorada, ya lo verás mañana.

– No dudo que lo hagas – Respiré hondo – ¿No tendremos más problemas con la proximidad?

– Ayer me tomó por sorpresa, camarada – Confesó – Ya me preparé para nuestro compromiso, los dos seremos la pareja más enamorada que haya existido.

– ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre? – Le pregunté imaginando cómo sería la noche de mañana – Para poder arreglarte con calma.

– Solo la tarde – Contestó en medio de un bostezo – No tardo tanto tiempo en arreglarme.

– Tienes sueño – Constaté sacando un nuevo tema.

– Un poco – Admitió – La verdad es que ya estoy acostada.

– ¿Vas a dormir temprano? – Curioseé imaginando el tipo de pijama que usa. _Hace calor, no debe ser larga…_

– Es posible, pretendo estar bien descansada para mañana. Entonces, ¿podrías no llamarme de madrugada? – Suplicó.

– Lo prometo – Contesté riendo – No voy a interrumpir tu sueño.

– En ese caso es mejor aprovechar antes de que cambies de idea – Bromeó antes de otro bostezo.

 _Es mejor dejarla dormir_ – Duerme bien, Rosemarie – Respondí mirando al techo.

– Rosemarie, no – Gimió haciéndome volver a sonreír, _ella siempre se irrita con eso_ – Ya pasamos esa fase, Dimitri.

– Es tu nombre – Di la respuesta de siempre.

– Tú debes sentir placer al irritarme – Bufó.

– Solo un poco – Admití.

– Te odio – Se rio.

– Buenas noches, Rose. Te veo mañana.

– Hasta mañana, camarada.

Colgué, observando el vacío. _No debería sentirme tan bien por una simple llamada telefónica, ¿o sí?_

Respiré profundamente cerrando los ojos. _No puedo complicar esto, no puedo arruinar todo. Rose me está ayudando, ella es una amiga, solo eso._

 _Para que todo vaya bien tengo que asegurarme de que continúe de esa manera._

Me quedé recostado en el sofá hasta que una notificación llamó mi atención. Abrí un mensaje de Rose, me había enviado la foto que nos tomamos por la mañana. _En realidad parecemos una buena pareja._ Yo seguramente la observaba con admiración, _¿pero su mirada, qué trasmitía?_

Pasé unos momentos observando la imagen, poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

Desperté al día siguiente todavía en el sofá, me arreglé y salí directamente al trabajo. El día era tranquilo; Rose estuvo ocupada durante toda la mañana a pesar de haber encontrado un tiempo para tomarse otra foto conmigo.

Decidí esperar hasta la noche para enviarle las fotos a mi hermana, pues seguramente tomaríamos otras durante la cena. Rose se fue antes del almuerzo, dejándome solo por el resto de la tarde. También me fui temprano, decidido a no retrasarme y prepararme psicológicamente para la cena.

 _No puedo ni imaginar lo que irá a suceder._

Llegué a casa de los Mazur poco antes de las ocho. Me sentí desplazado cuando una señora de mediana edad abrió la puerta, guiándome a la sala y pidiéndome que aguardara ahí antes de subir la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

Observé la estancia, nunca había entrado a la casa y parecía ser mucho más antigua de lo que esperaba – El Señor Mazur me pidió que lo llevara a la biblioteca, Señor Belikov – La mujer reapareció, instruyéndome a seguirla. Subimos las escaleras en silencio, me llevó hasta una habitación al fondo de la casa y abrió una puerta que reveló una gran biblioteca bien amueblada.

Abe se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón delante de un gran ventanal y un gato rayado dormía perezosamente sobre el brazo del asiento. Janine estaba en el sofá de al lado, completamente entretenida con una revista mientras él me observaba. Los dos aparentemente estaban listos para la cena. Abe portaba un smoking azul oscuro de tejido brillante con una camisa blanca. Mientras que ella llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido dorado que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

– Belikov – Abe sonrió – Qué bueno que no te retrasaste.

– Señor Mazur – Caminé hacia el hombre – Señora Mazur.

– Rose está casi lista, Belikov – Janine respondió dándome una breve mirada – Creo que pronto vamos a descubrir dónde será la cena, Abe está adorando el suspenso.

– Janine, avísale a la niña que Belikov llegó – Abe le pidió sonriendo – Tenemos algunas cosas qué conversar.

– No voy a dejarte solo con él, Ibrahim – Su esposa declaró volviendo a concentrarse en la revista.

– Janine, tengo que cumplir con mi deber de padre – Se quejó.

– Yo entiendo eso, aun así seguiré presente para supervisarlo todo – Ella se encogió de hombros. El hombre dijo algo en una lengua desconocida para mí, probablemente turco. Sin embargo, su mujer se mantuvo inmóvil en el sofá – Lo siento mucho, Ibrahim – Cambió de página – Perdiste ese derecho desde que amenazaste al último con un cuchillo.

– Era un abrecartas – La corrigió, mientras yo veía sorprendido la conversación de ambos – ¡Y estaba bromeando!

 _¿Se darán cuenta que sigo parado aquí? ¿Y él amenazó a alguien con un cuchillo?_

– Rose te encontró con el abrecartas presionado contra la garganta del muchacho – Janine dirigió la vista hacia el turco, a la vez que yo pensaba en salir de allí. _Ellos probablemente no lo notarán._

– Trataba de averiguar si se estaba aprovechando de mi hija – Abe se justificó.

– Él terminó con ella – La pelirroja respiró profundamente, cerrando la revista y lanzando una dura mirada a su marido – Y ella me culpó por meses por haber permitido que hicieras eso.

– Eso fue hace tiempo – Se encogió de hombros.

– Ibrahim, el chico está esperando… o conversas con él ahora, o Rose se lo llevará de aquí en breve – Le advirtió.

– Siéntate, hijo – Señaló un sillón vacío a su izquierda. Me senté en silencio, curioso por lo que estaba por venir. Janine regresó su atención a la revista, dejándome a merced de Abe – Bueno, creo que a estas altura del campeonato podemos saltarnos la parte de: ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija, muchacho? – Bromeó – Tus intenciones se muestran realmente serias… – Janine alzó la vista en nuestra dirección, mientras Abe acariciaba la cabeza del gato que no parecía muy dispuesto a despertar – Lo que quiero saber es lo que pretendes al casarte con mi hija… – Él me dio una mirada seria.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Fruncí el ceño.

– En los últimos días había notado un cierto acercamiento entre los dos – Me analizó – Confieso que temía que te estuvieras aprovechando de mi niña; eres un buen empleado, odiaría tener que despedirte.

– Nunca me aprovecharía de ella – Me apresuré a decir.

– Rose aceptó casarse contigo – Intervino Janine – Creo que eso deja claro que no estaba jugando.

– He escuchado algunas historias, hijo – Abe continuó – Muchas, en realidad.

– Puedo aclarar cualquier historia que usted desee – Respondí tranquilamente. Era obvio que esas historias llegarían a ser del conocimiento del hombre.

– Maravilloso – Sonrió – Estoy seguro de que sí; las historias varían bastante. Vamos a la primera… ¿esperas recibir alguna promoción al casarte con mi hija, Belikov?

– No, Señor – Respiré profundamente. _Era mucho mejor cuando pensaban que estaba con ella para quedarme en el país._

– ¿Estas con ella por dinero? – Insistió.

– Firmaré un acuerdo pre-nupcial renunciando a cualquier bien o valor – Contesté decidido, recibiendo una mirada astuta a cambio.

– Entonces es por…

– Por Dios, Abe – Janine rodó los ojos, arrojando la revista al sofá – Belikov, ¿te estás casando con mi hija por cualquier motivo que no sea amor?

– No, Señora – La mentira salió de forma natural.

– Ya resolvimos esa parte – La mujer se volvió a su marido.

– Creo que sabes exactamente cómo espero que mi hija sea tratada, ¿verdad? – Abe indagó – Cosas horribles pueden suceder si mi niña sufre.

– Sí, Señor – Alterné la mirada entre él y Janine.

– No me mires, estoy con él en esto – Dijo ella.

Un ruido proveniente de fuera atrajo nuestra atención, Rose entró corriendo con los tacones en la mano. Ella me miró desesperada al verme junto a sus padres.

– ¿Qué piensan que están haciendo? – Exclamó desde la puerta de cristal, entrado en la habitación.

– Rosemarie, tú deberías bajar hasta que estuvieras lista – Abe le reclamó.

Me levanté observando a la chica. Usaba un vestido color vino de tejido ligero que iba hasta las rodillas, como el de su madre. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y un par de pendientes de oro y diamantes.

– Dime que no te amenazaron – Exclamó jadeante, mientras se estiraba para saludarme con un beso. Este acto pareció tan natural en ella. Pero pude notar un momento de vacilación antes del pequeño pico. _Bien, estamos mejorando gradualmente._

– Ponte los tacones para que podamos partir pronto, Rose – Dijo Janine, levantándose.

Rose se sentó en el sillón donde estuve antes, colocándose los zapatos con rapidez, incorporándose enseguida – ¿Vamos camarada? – Sonrió envolviendo mi brazo.

– Necesito saber a dónde – Respondí sin gracia.

– Puedes seguir mi coche – Abe se encogió de hombros – No está lejos, es en la Quinta Avenida.

Terminamos haciendo exactamente eso. Rose fue en mi coche y durante el camino, no pude dejar de permitirme observarla discretamente, estaba hermosa. También sentí su mirada sobre mí de vez en cuando, pero nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta estar casi en el restaurante.

– ¿Le enviaste las fotos a tu familia? – Soltó cuando entramos a la Quinta Avenida.

– Aún no – Comencé – Decidí hacerlo después de la cena, probablemente vamos a tomar más fotos hoy.

– Sí, es probable que sí – Respondió pensativa. Abe se estacionó frente a un edificio blanco con detalles rojos y dorados. Miré impresionado el restaurante The Russian Tea Room. El servicio pronto se llevó el coche de Abe, mientras él esperaba que su hija y yo saliéramos del auto – ¿Un restaurante ruso? – Rose preguntó sorprendida cuando nos acercamos.

– Te casarás con un ruso – Abe explicó – Me pareció que sería adecuado.

– Pero… – Ella balbuceó.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – Le pregunté entrando al restaurante.

– Nunca he probado comida rusa – Confidenció.

El lugar tiene una apariencia simple al exterior, pero al interior está ricamente decorado al puro estilo ruso. Pasamos por una puerta giratoria, entrando a una pequeña estancia verde con alfombra roja y algunas obras de arte expuestas.

Abe conversó con el maître que luego llamó a una persona para guiarnos. Pensé que íbamos al salón central del restaurante, en su lugar, fuimos escoltados hasta el ascensor.

– Hoy puedes experimentar – La tranquilicé.

– ¡Pero ustedes son extraños! – Soltó afligida.

– ¡Rosemarie! – Janine le reclamó.

– ¿Somos extraños? – Erguí la ceja, divirtiéndome con la consternación que ella demostraba.

– ¿Crees que nunca vi videos sobre tu país, camarada? – Replicó.

– Rose, eso es ridículo – Su madre rodó los ojos.

– Te gustará la comida, Rose – Le aseguré pasando un brazo por su hombro.

– ¿Puedes garantizarme que no voy a encontrarme nada extraño? – Me observó desconfiaba, haciéndome reír.

– Cuidaré personalmente de eso – Le guiñé.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió tan pronto como llegamos al tercer piso. Rose observó boquiabierta todo a su alrededor. La decoración era típica de Rusia, con mucho dorado, rojo, espejos y obras de arte esparcidas por el salón. En medio había un gran comedor y en un rincón un conjunto de sofás y mesitas decoradas con velas que complementaban el conjunto.

La gente ya circulaba por ahí, vi a Christian y a Lissa en una de las salas. La familia Ivashkov también se encontraba presente. Así como algunas personas de Publicaciones Mazur, pero la mayoría eran simplemente desconocidas.

– Ahora que la parte importante llegó, puede comenzar la fiesta – Abe declaró sonriente.

Algunas personas se acercaron a saludar, mientras Abe conversaba con los camareros sobre la cena que aparentemente se serviría pronto. Rose y yo intentábamos en vano apartarnos un poco de lío, pero todos terminaron yendo a saludarnos y ver el anillo.

– Estás hermosa – Le susurré cuando Daniela Ivashkov se alejó.

– ¿Qué? – Me miró extrañada.

– No tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes – Me expliqué – Estás muy hermosa.

– Gracias, Dimitri – Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

– Rosie – Un muchacho llamó mi atención al envolverla en un abrazo – ¡Ahora me estás explicando el motivo por el cual has desaparecido!

– André – La chica declaró un poco sofocada antes de alejarse suavemente – Él es Dimitri Belikov.

– Lo sé, lo sé… el ruso… – Apretó mi mano estrechando los ojos _¿Quién es este?_

– Dimitri, él es André Dragomir, el hermano de Lissa – Rose declaró.

– Rose, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Susurró el muchacho – ¿No eras tú la que planeaba arrojar al desgraciado arrogante de la ventana de su oficina? ¿Y ahora te vas a casar con él?

– ¡André! – Abrió los ojos mientras yo la miraba de forma cuestionadora – ¡Está jugando, camarada!

– Sabes que rompiste el corazón del pobre de Adrian, ¿no es así? – André continuó – Él no habla de otra cosa… tenía esperanza…

– ¿No tienes otro lugar en el qué estar, André? – Rose murmuró.

– Todavía no he visto tu anillo – Se burló.

– Puedes irte ahora – Ella levantó la mano izquierda, girando en mi dirección tan pronto como el muchacho se alejó – Lamento esto, creo que ya ha bebido.

– ¿Quién es Adrian? – Le pregunté despreocupado.

– Adrian Ivashkov – Suspiró – Él no aceptó bien nuestro compromiso.

– Ustedes dos ya…

– Mira, no importa – Me cortó, desviando la mirada – Voy a casarme contigo y él va a tener que aceptar eso.

– Rose, yo no quiero estropear nada en tu vida – Respiré profundamente – Sí estás con él…

– Adrian es solo mi amigo – Aseguró. La observé por un tiempo en busca de cualquier señal de arrepentimiento, pero luego me llevó hacia Lissa. Las dos charlaban animadamente cuando un hombre de mediana edad se acercó.

– Rose, estás muy linda – Sonrió.

– Gracias, Señor Dragomir – Ella sonrió envolviendo mi brazo y presionando su cuerpo levemente contra el mío – Él es Dimitri Belikov, mi novio.

– Es un placer conocerte muchacho – Me extendió la mano – Esperaba más de tu compromiso, Rose… ¿no hubo tiempo de planear una fiesta como la de Lissa?

– Rose insistió en tener una cena pequeña – Abe se materializó a nuestro lado – Pero yo me di a la tarea de reservar el mejor restaurante ruso para la ocasión, en homenaje a mi yerno.

– Ya van a empezar – Rose murmuró bajo, rodando los ojos. Observé confundido todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras Lissa miraba de forma divertida a su amiga.

– Entiendo – Dragomir sonrió – Al principio Lissa también quería una cena pequeña, pero no podíamos invitar a menos de ochenta personas a celebrar algo así. Solo nuestros amigos más cercanos, por supuesto.

– Dimitri es un muchacho reservado – Abe respondió de mal gusto.

 _¿Qué está ocurriendo entre estos dos?_

– Es una pena… Christian es un buen muchacho – Sonrió el hombre.

– Belikov tiene un gusto excelente para las joyas – Abe replicó – ¿Has visto el anillo? Muéstraselo Rose, es mucho mejor que el solitario sin gracia que Ozera le dio a tu hija…

– ¡Papá! – Rose exclamó.

– Me gusta mi solitario, Señor Mazur – Lissa sonrió.

– Estoy seguro que sí, querida… – Abe la observó con compasión – Pero eso es porque sabes que tendrás que conformarte con regalos sin gracia para el resto de la vida.

– Christian cocina para ella – El hombre debatió – A las chicas les gusta eso.

– ¿Belikov, cocinas? – Abe giró hacia mí.

– Un poco… – Comencé.

– ¿Lo ves? El muchacho también cocina – Abe sonrió victorioso – Eso seguramente cuenta muchos puntos para la forma en como a Rose le gusta comer…

– ¡Papá! – Lo reprendió su hija – Dimitri, lamento esto.

– Está bien, Rose…

– ¿Y el acento? – Abe ignoró las protestas de la chica – ¡Tu yerno no tiene ningún acento! ¿Acaso habla otro idioma?

– ¿Tú hablas francés, verdad muchacho? – Dragomir cuestionó a Christian que parecía simplemente aburrido.

– Él no habla francés – Interfirió Lissa – ¿Ustedes dos pueden parar con esto?

Rose entrelazó nuestros dedos, tirándome disimuladamente lejos de aquella locura.

– Lo siento – Gimió.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Los dos son viejos amigos – Dijo – Y tienen una manía por disputar todo lo que nos involucra a Lissa y a mí.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

– Tuve mi fiesta de dieciséis años con seis meses de retraso – Rodó los ojos – Solo para que Abe pudiera ver la fiesta que Eric haría para Lissa y así superarla.

– ¿Y son amigos? – Arrugué más el ceño.

– Los mejores – Me aseguró riendo.

Rose aún sonreía mirando alrededor del salón y yo no podía despega mis ojos de ella.

 _¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está lo que había en la mente de nuestro Dios ruso, aunque él mismo no sepa ni qué pensar. Tal parece que se está metiendo en algunos problemillas.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, creo que es uno de los más divertidos: amé la reacción de las Belikovas, la forma tan sutil de los padres de Rose para amenazar a Dimitri y el conflicto permanente entre Abe y Eric; hasta con el acento salió ganando el ruso, jeje. Y odié esta versión de André, es digno amigo de esta versión de Adrian, ¿no creen?

Me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que piensas.

Y como siempre, gracias por leer, seguir, recomendar y comentar.

Saludos desde México, Isy.


	10. Capítulo 9 There You Go

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 9. There You Go

So you say you wanna talk, let´s talk

If you won´t talk I´ll walk, yeah, it´s like that

Got a new man, he´s waiting out back

Now what, whatcha´ think about that?

 **There You Go – Pink!**

* * *

Pretendí que Dimitri no se sintiera incómodo durante nuestra cena de compromiso, me mantuve cerca todo el tiempo y lo presenté con todos.

Nos sentamos en los sofás que se encontraban en un rincón lejos del salón, tratando de huir un poco de aquel movimiento. He vuelto a mirar completamente maravillada.

 _No sabía que los rusos podían ser tan… no encuentro la palabra exacta… ¿detallistas, tal vez?_

– Pareces distraída – Dimitri comentó jugando con el anillo en mi dedo.

– Lo estoy, un poco – Admití – No sabía que la decoración rusa podía ser tan alegre.

– ¿Te gusta? – Indagó acariciando mi mano izquierda, luego la llevó a su boca y depositó un suave beso en el anillo.

– ¿Qué haces? – Arrugué el ceño. Estábamos solos ahí, no necesitábamos fingir nada – ¿Dimitri? – Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensó cuando se acercó, dando otro dócil beso a mi hombro antes de subir a mi oreja, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara.

 _¿Este ruso perdió el juicio?_

– Solo estoy provocando a Nathan Ivashkov – Susurró en mi oído con una sonrisa en la cara, al mismo tiempo que me esforzaba por no sonrojarme – No ha dejado de observarnos ni un minuto desde que llegamos. Lo siento…

Se alejó mientras yo intentaba disimular mi vergüenza _¡Mierda!_

– ¿Sigue mirando? – Pregunté.

– Él no es el único – Dimitri frunció el ceño. Vi en la dirección indicada solo para encontrarme a Adrian con una mirada poco amigable hacia nosotros.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Señalé la construcción estampada en el panel de la pared a nuestro lado.

– Es la Catedral de San Basilio, en Moscú – Me explicó extrañado por mi súbito cambio de tema.

– Es bonita – Dije.

– Quizá puedas conocerla algún día – Observó la imagen – Tendremos que hacer un viaje de luna de miel…

– Si planeas llevarme a Rusia para nuestra luna de miel, desiste – Provoqué – No quiero terminar atrapada en la nieve, teniendo un oso como compañía.

– Eso no va a suceder – Se rio.

– Ciertamente no, porque no iremos a Rusia – Contesté sonriendo.

– Todavía tendremos dos años por delante – Aseguró – Puedo convencerte.

Lo observé por un momento, _¿cómo debe sentirse estando tan lejos de casa? Es nuestro compromiso y no hay nadie que conozca, tuvo que dar por teléfono una noticia importante para su familia ¡Eso parece terrible!_

– ¿Vivías en Moscú? – Lo cuestioné al notar su mirada fija en la imagen.

– No – Negó – Crecí en Baia, un pueblo en Siberia.

– Parece ser un lugar horrible – Lo provoqué.

– Es un lugar hermoso – Devolvió.

– ¿Es ahí donde vive tu familia?

– Sí – Confirmó – Mi madre y mis hermanas.

– ¿Solo ellas? – Indagué tratando de descubrir algo sobre su padre.

– Sí – Desconversó, _tal vez sea mejor que le pregunte en otro momento._

– Dame tu celular, camarada – Pasé totalmente de tema al notar su incomodidad.

– ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño – ¿Para qué?

– Necesitamos una foto – Apunté lo obvio.

– Te diste cuenta que tu padre contrató un fotógrafo que toma fotos de los dos a cada minuto, ¿verdad? – Bromeó entregándome su móvil.

– Pero esta será para tu madre y hermanas – Le guiñé, acercándome para tomar la foto.

La cena fue anunciada y luego de ocupar nuestros lugares en la mesa, mi recelo sobre la gastronomía rusa regresó con fuerza. Teníamos dos opciones de entrada y platos principales; el menú me pareció confuso y no tenía idea de qué pedir.

– ¿Quieres ayuda? – Dimitri se inclinó hacia mí.

– Si eso significa que no voy a terminar comiendo crustáceos o algo parecido, sí quiero ayuda – Hice una mueca.

– Nosotros no comemos crustáceos, Rose – Rodó los ojos.

– Estos nombres no son exactamente normales – Apunté.

– El Borsch es tradicional – Explicó señalando uno de los nombres – ¿Sabes lo que es?

– Dudo que puedas hacer que Rose coma remolacha – Mi madre declaró. Ella estaba sentada directamente delante de nosotros y nos miraba con curiosidad.

– Si consigues hacerlo, liberaré la casa en los Hamptons para que ustedes pasen el fin de semana – Abe sonrió.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa exclamó – Debes aprovechar esto…

– De ninguna manera – Respondí con una mueca – No sueñes con ello.

– Sabes que hace tiempo no los dejo volver ahí sin supervisión – Abe incitó.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Dimitri irguió una ceja.

– Fue solo una fiesta que se salió de control – André expresó – Cosa de niños.

– Tú y tus amigos depredaron completamente la casa – Mi baba estrechó los ojos observando a Lissa, Christian y Adrian que parecían avergonzados.

 _¿Tienen que revelar mis irresponsabilidades de adolescente en medio de mi cena de compromiso?_

– Sin contar la cantidad de alcohol que se encontró en la casa – Janine completó.

– Eso sucedió hace casi diez años – Lissa se quejó – No fue justo prohibirnos volver ahí.

– Ya que tuve que pagar cien mil en la reforma de aquella casa, creo que fue un castigo bastante justo – Opinó Eric.

– Yo no estuve en la fiesta y aun así fui castigado de la misma manera – Adrian reclamó.

– Ellos eran tu responsabilidad – Janine sentenció – Y en lugar de eso, los dejaste solos y te fuiste a un bar con André.

– En nuestra defensa, estuvieron locos al dejarnos bajo la responsabilidad de estos dos – Habló Christian.

– Tengo hambre – Dije, ya cansada de aquel asunto, mientras Dimitri nos miraba con curiosidad. _Debe estar imaginándose que se está involucrando con la persona más frívola de la faz de la tierra_ – ¿Qué puedo comer que no tenga remolacha?

– Ensalada de salmón – Dijo.

– Comeré eso entonces – Murmuré haciendo una mueca _¿Papá no se pudo haber encaprichado más con el menú?_

Esperábamos las entradas a la vez que mi baba continuaba insistiendo con la historia de la remolacha, y Lissa y Christian intentaban convencerme para que aceptara, esperanzados por un fin de semana en la playa.

– Tienes historias interesantes – Dimitri susurró en mi oído.

– Calla, camarada – Giré el rostro en su dirección.

– Solo tengo curiosidad – Bromeó.

– ¿Van a casarse y no conoces ninguna de las historias de tu novia? – Adrian insinuó.

– Conoce lo suficiente – Interferí antes de que Dimitri respondiera, dándole una mirada dura a Adrian – Él sabe quién soy hoy, no me resumo a las fiestas locas en las que participé cuando fui adolescente.

– Rose, huyes del asunto – Liss imploró – ¡Tenemos que ir a la playa!

– No voy a comer sopa de remolacha, Lissa – Rodé los ojos.

– No es mala, deberías probarla – Dimitri sugirió al recibir su plato.

– Ni lo pienses – Protesté observando mi ensalada, pensando en cómo comer aquello – No me gusta la remolacha.

– Sí él te conociera realmente, no habría pedido una ensalada – Adrian rumoreó al lado de mi madre. _Yo voy a matar a ese idiota_ – Tú odias cualquier cosa verde.

– ¡Adrian! – Reñí.

– Lo siento – Dimitri comentó desconcertado – Voy a pedir otra cosa para que comas.

– ¡No es necesario! – Exclamé – Aquí no hay solo hojas, tiene el salmón.

– Es extraño que no lo sepas – Nathan nos observó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– No fue su culpa – Solté – Camarada, solo había dos opciones y yo no quise la remolacha, no tenías cómo saberlo…

– Yo lo sabría… – Adrian continuó, provocando que Dimitri se retirara y un clima tenso se apoderara de la mesa.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Gruñí tan pronto como él se alejó.

– Él no te conoce – Contestó – Tú mereces a alguien que te conozca de verdad.

– No eres tú quien lo decide – Amenacé – No está obligado a conocer cada detalle…

– Creo que debería saber que su novia no come ensaladas – Insistió mientras todos seguían en un silencio incómodo.

– Y pienso que eso es algo que no te afecta, chico – Abe le lanzó una mirada dura.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, haciéndome desear estar en cualquier otro lugar en aquel momento. Estuve a punto de levantarme e ir detrás de Dimitri cuando volvió al salón con un plato en las manos, seguido por uno de los camareros. Quitó mi ensalada, se la entregó al mesero y colocó otro plato en su lugar.

– Medallón de langosta con trufas – Reveló – Lamento lo de la ensalada.

– Gracias, Dimitri – Sonreí, _esto sí tiene buena pinta._

– Eso fue tierno – Lissa interpretó – Me gustaría que Christian fuera así.

– Yo nunca me equivocaría así – Ozera protestó.

– Él no se equivocó – Los interrumpí, inclinándome y besando el rostro de Dimitri.

– Opino que para celebrar podríamos ir a la playa – Lissa comentó esperanzada, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

– ¿No vas a desistir con eso? – Rodé los ojos, cortando un pedazo de la langosta.

– Solo cuando logro lo que quiero – Tarareó.

– La propuesta aún sigue en pie – Abe se burló.

– Creí que la propuesta se trataba de que Belikov la convenciera de probar – Adrian murmuró mientras revolvía su ensalada de salmón.

– Voy a arrojar el Borsch en tu cara – Lo amenacé al mismo tiempo que Dimitri lanzaba una mirada enojada hacia el muchacho.

Dimitri pasó su brazo por mi hombro, tirándome en su dirección antes de bajar a mi oído – Rose, si lo haces por mí, te querré más – Musitó acariciando suavemente mi hombro. Su respiración en mi cuello me provocaba escalofríos; aparentemente la provocación de Adrian durante buena parte de la noche finalmente surtió algún efecto – ¿Qué dices? – Colocó un poco de Borsch en su cuchara luego de darme un beso suave en la mandíbula, haciéndome estremecer.

 _¿Cómo hace eso?_ Yo no tendría cómo negarme, _probablemente comería el plato entero si él continuaba con aquello._

– Ok… – Balbuceé al mirar sus ojos. Una sonrisa convencida surgió en su cara mientras Lissa celebraba y la mirada de Adrian se volvía aún más rabiosa.

– ¿Realmente vas a comer eso solo porque él te lo pidió? – Mamá me cuestionó sorprendida, hasta mi padre parecía perplejo.

– Abre la boca – Dimitri habló con voz suave. Sin romper el contacto visual obedecí mecánicamente, tratando de no sentir el sabor de la remolacha – Ahora engulle, Rose.

Una ola de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo al ver la sonrisa victoriosa del ruso.

 _¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?_

 _¿Qué podría hacer conmigo?_ Mis ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en su boca, _nosotros aún no nos hemos besado delante de nadie… ¿deberíamos hacerlo, no?_

 _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

 _¿En qué está pensando?_ Continuó con la mirada atada a la mía, olvidándose de las demás personas en la mesa. Una raspadura de garganta acabó llamando nuestra atención, haciendo que me alejara inmediatamente de él al notar nuestra situación.

– Eso fue… intenso – Daniela Ivashkov expresó mirándonos.

– Belikov, cualquier daño en mi propiedad será descontado de tu salario – Abe desconversó, luciendo incómodo por la situación.

– No se preocupe – Dimitri aseguró sonriendo – Soy responsable.

– Eso suena como aburrido – Adrian rumoreó.

Intentamos mantener un clima templado durante el resto de la cena. Dimitri eligió mi plato principal, una especie de pastel cocido relleno con repollo y cebolla, con un nombre prácticamente impronunciable. No estaba mal. Aparentemente mi pavor por la cocina rusa era un poco infundado, a pesar de haber odiado el Borsch.

Todos pasaron a elegir entre los dos postres disponibles: una masa húmeda rellena con cerezas o pudín de chocolate.

– Hey, estaba decidiendo – Me quejé cuando Dimitri retiró el menú de mis manos.

– Ya escogí por ti – Me aseguró.

– ¿Cómo?

– Cuando fui a elegir tu entrada – Dijo – Pedí el postre…

– ¿Qué has pedido? – Lissa curioseó animada.

– Espero que haya sido algo con chocolate – Adrian provocó – Todos saben que a Rose le encanta cualquier cosa de chocolate.

– Sé qué tipo de postre le gusta a mi novia – Dimitri sonrió – Gracias por preocuparte – La llegada de los dulces terminó interrumpiendo el pequeño debate – ¿Te gustó? – Sonrió mientras yo admiraba el pedazo de pastel de queso con frutos rojos y chantillí.

– ¿Es en serio? – Me reí – ¿Realmente te acordaste?

– ¿Se acordó de qué? – Janine frunció el ceño, observando mi pastel de queso.

– En mi primer día de trabajo Dimitri me pidió un café sin chantillí – Expliqué – Fui por el café y compré una rebanada de pastel de queso con frutos rojos para mí – Dije con una sonrisa espontánea en la cara, obteniendo la atención inmediata de todos en la mesa – Pero me olvidé de pedir que no pusieran chantillí en su café – Continué – Entonces, al final, me hizo sacar todo el chantillí y lo puse encima del pastel.

– Es una bella historia – Rhea sonrió.

– ¿Qué tiene de bello eso? – Adrian se quejó – Se equivocó y él la castigó por eso.

– Me encantó – Sonreí mirando a Dimitri. Y realmente lo había adorado.

 _No puedo creer que se acordara después de tanto tiempo. Yo ni siquiera pensé que me prestara atención como para saber que me gusta el pastel de queso._

– Rose, no seas aburrida – Lissa exclamó – Debes agradecerle apropiadamente.

 _Sí, sería extraño si no le agradeciera._ Dimitri sonreía mirándome; tenía el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de mi silla, de forma que no era difícil inclinarme y darle un beso en la boca.

Y al igual que la última vez, la sensación de su beso me envolvió inmediatamente, provocando que llevara mi mano hasta su cabello, enredando mis dedos ahí. Sin embargo, Dimitri terminó separándose tan pronto como la intensidad de nuestro beso comenzó a aumentar, haciéndome ansiar por más.

 _Mierda, esto no puede suceder… no puedo sentirme así cada vez que me bese._

– Con permiso – Sonreí saliendo de la mesa. Necesitaba apartarme un poco para normalizar los latidos de mi corazón. Caminé hasta el pequeño pasillo que había cerca de los sofás, entrando al baño. Comprobé mi maquillaje en el espejo, lavé mis manos y traté de recomponerme para volver al salón. Salí unos minutos después, topándome con Adrian apoyado en la pared a medio pasillo – ¿Vas a seguirme ahora? – Rodé los ojos.

– Solo quería conversar – Se incorporó acercándose – Tú y Belikov parecen estar cerca.

– ¿Qué esperabas, Adrian? – Respiré profundo, apoyándome en la pared – ¡Es nuestra cena de compromiso!

– Pero sabemos que no es real – Apuntó haciendo mi exasperación subir.

– ¡No sabes nada! – Solté.

– Rose, ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos? – Preguntó.

– Desde siempre – Crucé los brazos.

– ¿Crees que no sé cuando estas mintiendo? ¡Te enseñé a mentir! – Rodó los ojos – ¿Estás tratando de convencerme de que han vivido una gran historia de amor a causa de un pastel de queso?

– No pretendo convencerte de nada – Murmuré, separándome de la pared.

– Quieres ayudarlo, lo entiendo – Insistió – Pero pensé que me darías una oportunidad en algún momento.

– Adrian, eres mi amigo y siempre lo serás – Respiré profundamente – Pero me voy a casar te guste o no.

– Puedes pensarlo mejor, pedacito – Suplicó acercándose.

– Ya te dije que no me llamaras así – Reñí.

– Rose, hablamos de tu vida – Expresó – Tienes veinticuatro años y ya te vas a casar… mira, sé que tu fiesta de compromiso no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto…

– ¿Lo crees? – Le pregunté con ironía.

– Puedo pasar a tu casa después – Sugirió.

Me di cuenta de que Dimitri surgió en el pasillo, se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación. _Tengo que poner un punto final a esto._

– No voy a estar en casa – Caminé hacia el ruso. Adrian se giró para ver a Dimitri parado allí y por la mirada del ruso, oyó al menos parte de nuestra conversación. Me anidé en él lo que más pude, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Adrian – Hoy voy a dormir en casa de Dimitri, ¿no es así, camarada? – Sonreí al sentir que Dimitri pasaba su brazo por mi hombro, tirándome hacia él.

– Volvamos – Murmuró – Nos están esperando.

Regresamos en silencio al salón, Dimitri parecía malhumorado mientras yo estaba tan incómoda por aquella escena.

– ¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación? – Susurré después de unos minutos de silencio.

– Después hablamos de esto – Musitó.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en silencio, yo forzaba una sonrisa cada vez que alguien se dirigía a mí, pero mi cabeza se encontraba atrapada en el mal humor de Dimitri.

 _¿Está celoso? ¿O está fingiendo? ¿O simplemente no le gusta ver a otro hombre invadiendo su territorio?_

– Rose, ¿Belikov te llevará a casa? – Janine preguntó – ¿O prefieres volver en nuestro coche?

– Ella va a dormir en su casa – Espetó Adrian – ¿No es así, Rose?

 _¡Mierda!_ _Eso era solo para él; yo no planeaba dormir realmente en el apartamento de Dimitri… ¡no tengo ropa ahí!_

– Sí… – Balbuceé – Voy a dormir en su departamento…

– Bien… – Mi padre declaró.

– Si a ustedes les incomoda esto, puedo ir a casa – Sugerí.

– Como si nunca hubieras pasado la noche fuera – Papá bromeó.

– Mientras no nos hagas salir del estado para ir a buscarte a una comisaría, no nos molestamos – Mi mamá aseguró.

– Fue tan incómodo volver a la escuela al día siguiente – Christian se rio.

– Vamos camarada – Murmuré llevándolo hacia la salida.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Inquirió.

– Esa es una historia que puede ser completamente olvidada – Musité avergonzada. Dimitri me guio en silencio hasta el coche, aparentemente su humor no había mejorado – Estás callado – Susurré luego de un tiempo.

– No lo estoy – Respondió haciéndome rodar los ojos.

– Oíste mi conversación con Adrian… – Confirmé.

– Sí…

– ¿No dirás nada? – Le reclamé después de otro momento de silencio.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Me dio una mirada atravesada – ¿Quieres que me disculpe por estar oyendo tu conversación con tu novio?

– ¡Adrian no es mi novio!

– Tal vez deberías decírselo a él – Dimitri volvió a mirar el camino.

– No sé si te diste cuenta, pero pasé gran parte de la noche haciéndolo – Bufé.

– ¿Lo hiciste? – Murmuró.

– Mira, quizás sea mejor que me lleves a mi casa – Reclamé.

– ¿Quieres llamarlo y avisarle que estás en camino? – Dimitri ironizó – Estoy seguro de que va a estar esperándote en la puerta y va a estar más que dispuesto en ayudarte a salir de mi coche.

– ¿Realmente estas celoso? – Elevé la voz.

– No estoy celoso – Volvió a murmurar.

– ¿Y qué es esto entonces? – Provoqué.

 _¿Está celándome? ¿De verdad?_

– No me gusta – Farfulló.

– ¿Entonces te estas desquitando conmigo porque él no te agrada? – Rodé los ojos – ¿Y todavía dices que no son celos?

– Yo no siento celos por ti, Rosemarie – Me lanzó una mirada dura – Puedes salir con quien tú quieras, no me importa.

Esa frase me incomodó más de lo que debería, pero en lugar de demostrarle mi molestia, decidí ocultarla con actitud – ¿Puedo salir con quien quiera, siempre y cuando no sea Adrian Ivashkov? – Acusé – ¡Estás siendo ridículo!

– ¿Quieres salir con él? ¡Sal! – Elevó la voz – Pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo con anticipación.

– ¿Tienes el derecho? – Me burlé.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuán incómodo fue estar ahí en medio de desconocidos? – Respiró profundamente – ¿Teniendo a ese cretino pomposo encima de ti a cada minuto?

– ¿De qué se trata entonces? ¿Tu gran orgullo masculino fue herido? – Culpé con rabia.

– No es cuestión de orgullo y lo sabes.

– Llévame a casa, Dimitri – Vi su edificio surgir ante nosotros – No voy a dormir aquí contigo cuando estas actuando de esta manera.

– No – Respondió.

 _¿Cuál es su problema?_

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque no vamos a pelear en la noche de nuestra cena de compromiso – Me explicó respirando profundamente.

– ¿Estás loco? No sé cómo sean las cosas en Rusia, pero ¿qué crees que está pasando aquí? – Volví a rodar los ojos mientras él se estacionaba.

– Ok, lo siento – Suspiró – Vamos a hablar bien sobre esto.

– ¿Ahora quieres hablar? – Salí enojada del auto.

– ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Él pasó toda la noche encima de ti – Protestó rumbo al ascensor – ¡Te siguió hasta el baño!

– Él es mi amigo, Dimitri – Crucé los brazos – Lo conozco desde siempre.

– ¿Has tenido algo con él? – Preguntó directamente.

– ¡Qué importa! – Reté – Tú mismo dijiste que no sientes celos por mí.

– No los siento – Confirmó provocando el aumento de mi irritación – Tienes el derecho de relacionarte con quien quieras, ese fue nuestro acuerdo ¿no?

– Eres un idiota – Murmuré, saliendo del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso.

– ¿Quieres que sienta celos? – Avanzó hacia el departamento.

– No – Volví a cruzar los brazos – Solo es… no sé explicarlo.

– ¿Tú sientes celos de mí? – Se detuvo fuera del departamento e irguió la ceja.

– ¿Cómo? – Me confundí.

 _¿De dónde sacó eso? ¡Es él quien se queja, no yo!_

– Me pediste que no me involucrara con nadie que conocieras – Apuntó. Dentro pude oír los pasitos apresurados de la perra – ¿Tienes celos?

– Claro que no – Rodé los ojos – Ya te lo expliqué, no quiero a nadie que me conozca riéndose de mí por estar cogiéndose con mi marido.

– ¿Y cómo crees que me sentí hoy? – Alzó las dos cejas, lanzándome una mirada significativa – Nadie sabe que no estamos realmente juntos ¡Y lo único que vieron fue a ese maldito sobre ti todo el tiempo! – Me quedé pensativa un momento mientras Dimitri abría la puerta del apartamento, siendo recibido alegremente por la corgi que saltaba a sus piernas. _Mirándolo por ese lado, realmente debe haber sido horrible para él ver a Adrian sobre mí a cada minuto y resaltando cada error suyo_ – ¿Vas a quedarte en el pasillo? – Dimitri preguntó desde la cocina.

– Lo siento – Pedí entrando al departamento. La perra pronto corrió hacia otro lado, _¿cuál es el problema de estos bichos conmigo? El gato de mi baba actúa de la misma manera._

– La elección es tuya – Se encogió de hombros, tomando una botella de agua de la nevera – Si quieres quedarte en el pasillo…

– ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un engreído? – Exclamé caminando a la pequeña cocina, parándome directamente detrás de él – Estoy tratando de resolver las cosas.

– ¿Cómo exactamente planeas resolver las cosas, Rose? – Se giró, arrinconándome contra el desayunador.

– Lamento mucho lo que pasó en la cena – Intenté alejarme un poco, quedando completamente pegada a la barra – Entiendo cómo te sientes…

– No quiero estorbar en tu vida, Rose – Suspiró – Si sientes algo por él…

– ¡No lo siento! – Lo interrumpí mordiendo mi labio inferior – Adrian solo es insistente, si sintiera algo no esperaría para ser su novia después de siete años de intentos suyos por aceptar algo con él.

– ¿En serio?

– No tienes que preocuparte por Adrian Ivashkov – Le aseguré con el corazón acelerado. Dimitri estaba tan cerca de mí, a menos de un paso de distancia. _Este realmente no es el momento para recordar aquel beso._

– ¿No? – Se acercó más, apoyándose del desayunador detrás de mí, prendiéndome entre él y la barra.

– No – Miré sus ojos sintiendo mi corazón acelerar… _no deberíamos seguir este camino; aquí en este momento_ – Él es aburrido, solo eso – Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, la perra corrió ladrando hacia mí – ¡Dimitri! – Hui usándolo como escudo _¿Qué le ocurre a ella?_

– Libby – Dimitri la reprendió, haciendo que se alejara malhumorada – Lo lamento, nunca lo había hecho.

– Ok… – Me alejé normalizando los latidos de mi corazón.

 _Tal vez haya sido mejor así, si sucediera algo entre nosotros habría sido un error._

Creo que Dimitri siguió la misma línea de pensamiento, ya que se alejó inmediatamente, caminando hacia la sala – Puedes dormir en mi cama – Comentó observando la ventana – Voy a quedarme en el sofá.

– Gracias – Comencé sin saber cómo actuar – ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?

– ¿Cómo? – Esto acabó atrayendo su atención nuevamente.

– No voy a dormir con un vestido así – Le expliqué.

– Sí, claro… – Entró en su habitación – ¿Te importaría dormir con una camiseta mía? Te quedará larga.

– Será perfecta – Concordé siguiéndolo, intentando huir de la perra que me miraba en la habitación, tomando la camiseta que él me ofrecía.

– El baño es en esa puerta – Indicó – Siéntete como en casa.

Caminé en la dirección indicada, observando el baño del ruso. _Si eligió la decoración de este departamento, definitivamente tiene buen gusto._ Me libré del vestido, soltándome el cabello y peinándolo con un peine, obviamente de Dimitri, que encontré sobre el lavamanos. Me puse su camiseta, esforzándome por quitarme totalmente el maquillaje y cuando me di por satisfecha, salí del baño.

– Hey camarada, tenías razón – Comencé siguiendo hacia la sala, buscándolo – Parece un vestido en mí; no sabía que eras aficionado de los Bucaneros… – Me callé inmediatamente al encontrarlo hablando por teléfono _¿Con quién hablará a esta hora? ¡Ya casi es media noche!_

Él se giró en mi dirección, evaluándome por un momento.

– Sí Karo, es ella – Respiró profundamente. Fruncí el ceño, _¿quién es Karo? ¿Y por qué quiere saber quién soy yo?_ – ¡Estamos ocupados ahora! – Rodó los ojos – No me importa lo que Vika diga… – Sentí una punzada de curiosidad invadirme _¿Quién es?_

Me senté en la cama, observando al ruso. Oyó por unos segundos más antes de aceptar y colgar el teléfono, respirando profundamente, girándose en mi dirección.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunté al notar que Dimitri llevaba la notebook a la habitación.

– Bueno, pasé esta noche con tu familia – Comentó – Ahora, tú vas a conocer a la mía…

* * *

¿Quién dijo celos?

¿Alguien más está odiando a Adrian con todo su ser?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy; nuestra pareja favorita cada vez se encuentra más cerca del altar... ¿será?

Como siempre, gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Nota: por causas de fuerza mayor, no podré actualizar pronto. Pero prometo que en ocho días tendrán nuevo capítulo.

Saludos a Guatemala.

Besos, Isy.


	11. Capítulo 10 Because We Can

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 10. Because We Can

She´s in the kitchen starin´ out the window

So tired of livin´ life in black and white

Right now she´s missin´ those technicolor kisses

When he turns down the lights

But lately feelin´ like a broken promise

 **Because We Can – Bon Jovi**

* * *

Miré a Dimitri totalmente incrédula.

 _¿Acaba de decirme que voy a conocer a su familia?_

– ¿Estas bromeando? – Balbuceé.

– Será rápido – Me aseguró encendiendo el portátil y colocándolo sobre la cama – Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa.

– Dimitri, espera – Me levanté – ¿Cómo voy a conocer a tu familia?

– Skype – Respondió abriendo la puerta de su armario – No tardaremos…

– ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana? – Imploré.

– Lo intenté – Suspiró – Pero mi madre insistió. De todos modos le dije que estábamos cansados, así que no van a hablar tanto.

– ¿Esperas que conozca a tu madre, así? – Apunté mi estado.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – Frunció el ceño desabotonándose la camisa.

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_

– Mi cabello es un caos, me he quitado todo el maquillaje – Hablé tratando de no mirar su pecho desnudo – ¡Dimitri, estoy usando tu camiseta!

– ¡Para mí estás genial! – Se encogió de hombros vistiendo una playera.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Exclamé cuando se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

– ¿Conectando Skype? – Me miró confundido.

– ¿Piensas que voy a conocer a tu madre estando en la cama contigo? – Elevé la voz – ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

– ¿Qué? – Él rodó los ojos – Rose, estás siendo ridícula.

– No quiero que tu madre piense que… ya sabes… – Musité.

– ¡Rose, vamos a casarnos! – Apuntó lo obvio – ¡Ella pensará eso de una forma u otra! ¿O crees que mi madre piensa que soy virgen?

– ¡No necesita tener una confirmación visual! – Me levanté para salir de la habitación.

– ¿Confirmación visual? – Cuestionó siguiéndome – Rose, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer frente a mi madre?

– No voy a conocer a tu madre estando en tu cama, Dimitri – Caminé hasta uno de los banquillos que tenía en la sala – Eso está fuera de cuestión.

– Ese no es un buen lugar – Se quejó.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no quiero que mi madre sepa que voy a dormir en el sofá – Apuntó el sillón; solo entonces noté que ya había puesto sus cosas ahí.

– Ella no lo verá – Rodé los ojos. Pude haber ido a la mesa del comedor, pero Libby estaba recostada allí abajo y yo quería distancia de ese bicho poseído.

– ¿Por qué tienes que dificultar mi vida? – Exclamó llevando la notebook hasta el banquillo.

– Tienes suerte de tenerme en tu vida, camarada – Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa mientras me sentaba en el banquillo. Peiné mi cabello con los dedos, tratando de ponerme presentable al mismo tiempo que Dimitri lo preparaba todo – ¿Hablan inglés?

– Todas ellas, no te preocupes – Me tranquilizó.

– ¿Qué saben de mí? – Mordí mi labio inferior.

– No mucho, solo que eres mi asistente – Dijo.

Una pequeña lamida, seguida de una leve mordida en mi pie llamó mi atención. Libby se recostó debajo, ocupándose de atacarme.

 _¿Por qué no me deja en paz?_

– Dimitri – Me quejé – Ella está mordiéndome.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema con la perra? – Rodó los ojos, bajando para alejarla de mí.

– ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo, dirás? – Exclamé al verlo tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación – ¡Ella me odia desde la primera vez que me vio!

– Estas exagerando – Murmuró.

– Y lo que hizo antes, ¿qué fue? ¿Una demostración de cariño? – Recordé; inclinándome un poco para mantener el contacto visual con él.

– Hola… – Una voz femenina llamó mi atención. Rápidamente miré la pantalla del ordenador, donde había dos mujeres observándome con curiosidad. Una de ellas parecía tener mi edad, la otra, cerca de los treinta.

– Dimitri… – Lo llamé sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

– Madre, estamos conociendo a la chica – La más joven gritó. Sentí la mano del ruso en mi hombro, me incliné hacia atrás para asegurarme de que estaba ahí – Entonces la foto no era ningún montaje, Dimka – La chica sonrió.

– ¿Montaje? – Pregunté confundida _¿Dimka? ¿Su apodo es Dimka? ¡Qué cosa más ridícula!_

– Rose, ellas son mis hermanas: Karolina y Viktoria – Me presentó sentándose en el banquillo – Ella es Rosemarie Mazur.

– Rose – Corregí inmediatamente.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste una asistente tan bonita? – Habló Viktoria – ¿Y cómo es que ella te prestó atención?

– ¿Mazur no es el nombre de la editorial en la que trabajan? – Karolina cuestionó.

– Mis padres son los dueños – Expliqué.

– ¿Y tú eres su asistente? – Viktoria soltó – ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

– Vika… – Murmuró Karolina.

– Mis padres creen importante que trabaje – Comencé a decir – Me gradué y…

– ¿Te están castigando por algo? – Insistió. Karolina exclamó algo en ruso, haciendo que la chica respondiera en la misma lengua.

– No es un castigo – Expuse – Estoy aprendiendo…

– A Rose le gusta ser independiente, Viktoria – Dimitri rumoreó.

– Yo trabajo porque necesito hacerlo – Ella se encogió de hombros – Si fuera rica rechazaría siquiera el pensamiento.

– No soy rica – Volví los ojos – Mis padres lo son…

– Esa es una excusa de gente rica – Prosiguió Viktoria.

– Me gusta tener mi dinero – Aseguré.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Una hermosa señora de unos cincuenta años apareció en la pantalla.

– Hola mamá – Dimitri saludó – Ella es Rose. Rose ella es mi madre, Olena.

– Es un placer conocerla – Respondí un poco tímida.

– ¿Dónde está Sonya? – Preguntó Dimitri.

– Durmiendo, hoy despertó no sintiéndose muy bien y decidió permanecer acostada – Dijo la mujer antes de mirar con una sonrisa bondadosa en mi dirección – ¿Puedo ver el anillo? – Lo acerqué a la cámara, viendo a las tres mujeres aproximarse a la computadora para verlo mejor.

– Es hermoso… – Balbuceó Viktoria – ¿Fuiste tú quien lo eligió, Dimka?

– Lo fue – Sonreí abiertamente, observando a Dimitri a mi lado – Y me encantó…

– ¿Van a vivir en tu departamento, Dimka? – Karolina inquirió con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Sí! – ¡No! – Respondimos al mismo tiempo, dejando un clima extraño en el aire.

Él me dio una mirada sorprendida mientras yo pensaba en una manera de arreglar aquello _¿Realmente pensó que viviríamos aquí?_

– Creo que ustedes necesitan conversar mejor sobre eso – Olena comentó sin gracia.

– Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar – Dimitri frunció el ceño _¿De verdad va a discutir esto delante de su familia?_ – Vives con tus padres y yo ya tengo un apartamento, ¿por qué no viviríamos aquí?

– Bueno… porque – Pensé en una manera de explicar esto de forma que tuviera sentido y no me hiciera parecer un snob – Me gusta mi vecindario.

– ¿En qué barrio vives, Rose? – Curioseó Viktoria.

– Hmm… Upper East Side… – Me mordí el labio inferior, aún con Dimitri mirándome extrañado.

 _¿No se ha dado cuenta de que este departamento tiene solo una habitación?_

 _¿Qué espera? ¿Dormir en el sofá durante dos años?_

– Yo definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con Rose – Viktoria declaró animada.

– Quizás deban conversar sobre esto más tarde – Sugirió Olena.

– No veo cuál es el problema de mi vecindario, Rose – Él insistió, aparentemente olvidándose de su familia.

 _¡Voy a desgarrar a este ruso!_

– ¡Dimitri, este lugar tiene solo una habitación! – Le lancé una mirada significativa.

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Se quejó – Es cómodo, el barrio es bueno, no me importa…

 _¿De verdad no le importa dormir en el sofá durante dos años? ¡Él no está pensando correctamente!_ – Dimka, creo que no has entendido el verdadero problema – Karolina se rio mientras Olena lo miraba con indulgencia.

– ¿Qué problema? – Miró a su hermana.

– Dimitri, es obvio que ella está pensando en hacer crecer su familia cuanto antes – Olena sonrió, haciéndome sonrojar… _¡ok, eso salió completamente equivocado!_

– Hey camarada, es tarde – Bostecé.

– Lo siento, Rose – Olena sonrió de nuevo – Siempre terminamos olvidándonos del horario; vamos a dejarlos dormir…

– Voy a fingir que creo que esos dos van a dormir – Viktoria rio silenciosamente antes de que Dimitri cerrara la pantalla de la notebook.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Exclamé – ¿Discutir esto delante de tu familia?

– ¡Pensé que sería obvio que te mudarías aquí! – Replicó – No tenemos cómo comprar un apartamento en el Upper Side, Rose ¿Y qué esperas que haga con mi apartamento?

– ¡Puedes alquilarlo! – Rodé los ojos.

– ¡Alquilar el departamento! – También volvió los ojos – ¿Y qué piensas? ¿Que el alquiler solventará un lugar con dos dormitorios en el Upper East Side?

– Mi padre me daría un departamento – Comenté pensativa – Él ya dijo eso antes.

– No quiero que tu padre lo pague todo, Rose – Expresó.

– Bueno, tengo algunos ahorros, podemos comprar algo – Comenté recordando el Porsche que mi baba me obsequió y que está aparcado en el garaje – Puedo vender el Porsche también y voy a pagar…

– ¿Vivir aquí sería tan malo? – Él hizo una mueca.

– Dimitri, no voy a dejarte dormir en el sofá durante todo ese tiempo – Dije – Además, hace un rato que estoy pensando en salirme de casa de mis padres.

– Entonces necesitamos encontrar un lugar – Suspiró convencido – De preferencia uno que no tenga restricciones con animales.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que llevarás a esa cosa? – Solté.

– ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Alquilarla también? – Me miró sorprendido.

 _Bueno, tiene razón. Yo jamás le pediría que abandonara a la pobre… ¿¡pero voy a tener que vivir todos los días con ella persiguiéndome!?_

– ¿Por qué no se la devuelves a tu ex? – Sugerí – ¿No dijiste que era de ella?

– ¿Quieres que envíe a Libby por correo a Argentina? – Cruzó los brazos lanzándome una mirada poco amistosa… _ok, creo que voy a vivir con la monstruosa._

– Ella me da miedo – Admití notando la mirada curiosa de la corgi sobre nosotros dos.

– Ella no te hará daño – Me aseguró.

– Creo que tenemos una cosa más en nuestra lista, ¿no? – Suspiré – Encontrar un departamento.

– Por el momento, vayamos a dormir – Propuso – Tengo un cepillo de dientes extra, iré a dártelo.

– Gracias – Sonreí. Cepillé mis dientes y cuando regresé a la habitación Dimitri ya había arreglado la cama para mí y terminaba de extender una sábana en el sofá – ¿Vas a estar bien ahí? – Me senté en la cama, sintiéndome culpable por dejarlo en el sofá.

– No te preocupes – Afirmó observándome – La camiseta sirvió bien…

– Está muy bien – Sonreí tirando discretamente de ella hacia abajo, pues llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo.

 _Bueno, es más grande que muchas de mis pijamas._

Dimitri sonrió entrando al baño; me acosté observando al ruso cepillándose los dientes. Sería extraño dormir en un lugar diferente a mi habitación.

 _No es que tenga problemas para dormir en lugares extraños, pero aun así… es el cuarto de mi jefe._

No tardé en dormirme a pesar de haber extrañado un poco mi cama, los ruidos provenientes de la calle y que la perra no paraba de pasearse por el apartamento. Desperté algunas veces durante la noche, a veces solo para mirar alrededor y situarme, volviéndome a dormir enseguida. En una de esas ocasiones, puedo jurar que Dimitri se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la habitación, observándome dormir. Pero seguramente yo estaba soñando. _Él no perdería tiempo en eso._

Desperté al día siguiente con Libby durmiendo a mi lado en la cama. Me moví con cuidado para no despertarla, levantándome y dirigiéndome inmediatamente a la sala. Dimitri estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a mí, exprimiendo algunas naranjas para el jugo.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Pregunté notando el sofá perfectamente arreglado. Apenas eran las siete horas, _¿por qué está despierto tan temprano?_

– ¿Dormiste bien? – Cuestionó mirándome por encima del hombro – Estoy preparando Záfrak…

– Zá… ¿qué? – Fruncí el ceño, dando la vuelta al desayunador y parándome a su lado.

– Záfrak – Rio – Hora de aprovechar la mañana…

– ¿Quieres decir tomar el desayuno? – Indagué confundida, observando algunas rebanadas de pan negro, miel, mantequilla y un tazón con una especie de avena.

– Ustedes toman el desayuno – Me explicó – Los rusos aprovechamos la mañana…

– Eso es raro – Comenté riendo – ¿Qué es todo esto?

– No sabía qué te gustaría comer – Respondió pensativo – Hay pan negro, miel, mantequilla y un poco de Kasha… si quieres huevos, tocino, o algo así, puedo hacerlo…

– ¿Es un desayuno ruso? – Curioseé.

– Sí – Sonrió llevando todo hasta la mesa.

Le ayudé en silencio, observando cada platillo, curiosa por la avena esa – Hey camarada, ¿qué es la tal Kasha? – Pregunté sentándome a la mesa, mientras él fue a buscar la jarra de jugo y algo más en la nevera.

– Es avena de arroz – Dijo desde la cocina – Puedes comerlo con mantequilla o frutas…

– ¿Y dónde está el vodka? – Provoqué.

– ¿Vodka? – Arrugó el ceño, caminando a la mesa con un tazón de frutos rojos y la jarra de jugo – Rose, son las siete de la mañana como para que tú quieras vodka.

– Creí que un desayuno ruso incluía vodka – Me encogí de hombros – También pensé que habría vodka en la cena de ayer…

– Tu padre había preparado una degustación de vodka y caviar – Comentó volviendo a la cocina y abriendo un armario – Pero desistió al darse cuenta de que todos tenían que conducir después.

– No me gusta el caviar – Dije pensativa.

– Aquí está – Dimitri colocó una botella de vodka ruso frente a mí – Sírvete a gusto…

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Solté, era obvio que no bebería vodka a las siete de la mañana.

– Por mí no hay problema – Se encogió de hombros sentándose frente a mí – Esperaré a que estés lista para discutir tu problema con la bebida, ¿ok?

– Gracias – Ironicé.

– En serio, puedo incluso esperar después de la boda – Se carcajeó – Como marido dedicado, me aseguraré de que asistas a todas las reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos.

– Cállate – Murmuré.

– ¿Quieres probar? – Me ofreció un poco de Kasha.

– Claro – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Cómo lo quieres? – Puso un poco en un tazón – ¿Mantequilla o frutas?

– ¿Cómo lo comes? – Le devolví la pregunta.

– Con frutas…

– Lo mismo para mí entonces – Sonreí.

Tomamos el desayuno en un clima templado. _Creo que cuando nos casemos será así, nosotros dos aprovechando la mañana juntos. Esto parece ser agradable._

La avena terminó siendo deliciosa, _puedo entender por qué a Dimitri le gusta tanto._ Después del café me cambié y Dimitri me llevó a casa. Mis padres se extrañaron del hecho de que no pasara el día conmigo, pero con tantas cosas que tenemos por resolver hasta el matrimonio, dudo que vayamos a tener mucho tiempo para estar lejos el uno del otro en los próximos meses.

~•~

Me encontraba recostada en el sofá de una de las salas, viendo algún documental sobre ballenas. De hecho, perdí el control universal y tenía pereza de levantarme cuando mi madre entró a la habitación, frunciendo el ceño al mirar la televisión.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó.

– Descubriendo que las orcas son psicópatas – Hice una mueca al ver a otra foca siendo atacada.

– ¿Qué piensas de tu fiesta de compromiso? – Cuestionó sentándose en el espacio vacío.

– Teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento necio de marca mayor de Adrian – Rodé los ojos – Fue agradable…

– ¿A Belikov le gustó?

– Omitiendo la parte del comportamiento necio de marca mayor de Adrian – Provoqué – Decidimos comprar un apartamento nuevo y alquilar el suyo.

– Parece un buen plan, estarán cerca del trabajo – Comentó prestando atención a la TV.

– Sí, ¿puedes ayudarnos con eso? – Le pedí.

– Seguro, buscaré algunos lugares – Garantizó – ¿Alguna vez has imaginado el tipo de boda que querrás?

– Algo pequeño – Dije – Pronto será la prueba de Liss en el taller, va a probarse su vestido y pensé en ver algunos para mí.

– ¿Vas a ver los vestidos y no me vas a invitar? – Me observó sorprendida, desviando su atención de la TV.

– Lo siento – La miré a los ojos – Pensé que no te interesarías por algo así.

– ¡Rosemarie! ¡Soy tu madre! – Exclamó.

– ¡Está bien, puedes venir conmigo! – Murmuré.

– Gracias por la consideración – Ironizó – ¿Has pensado en alguna iglesia?

– Creo que no quiero casarme en ninguna iglesia – Me mordí el labio inferior, dejando las ballenas de lado y comenzando a buscar en internet algunos lugares para casarme.

– Rosemarie – Se quejó – Eric consiguió el Marble para Lissa, dime que tú por lo menos vas a querer el Plaza…

– No quiero el Plaza – Suspiré – Mamá, quiero una cosa pequeña…

– Vas a matar a tu padre del corazón – Suspiró – Él ya estaba planeando conseguirte St. Bartholomew's.

– ¡Mamá! – Exclamé sorprendida – Nunca llenaríamos el St. Bartholomew's, ¿perdió el juicio?

– ¿Qué lugar tienes en mente? – Ella me observó.

– ¿Qué piensas de este? – Le mostré un lugar en el Rockefeller Center.

– Pienso que incluso siendo una boda pequeña, puedes convencer a tu padre con este lugar – Me guiñó antes de levantarse.

– ¿Lo crees? – Hablé entusiasmada.

– Pero asegúrate de mostrarle la foto correcta – Aconsejó – Sabes bien lo que quiero decir ¿Ya eligieron la fecha?

– Creo que será la fecha más cercana disponible, si tengo suerte – Comenté.

 _¿Será que un lugar como este tendrá una fecha tan próxima?_

– ¿Si tienes suerte? – Mi madre me miró impactada – Rosemarie, por un motivo nos esforzamos en hacer nuestro apellido conocido.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Vamos – Rodó los ojos – Si te cambias, iremos a visitar el lugar.

– ¿Cómo? Mamá, aquí dice que necesitamos programar antes – Me senté; finalmente encontrando el control que había estado debajo de mí todo el tiempo, apagando el televisor enseguida. Ella sacó su móvil y comenzó a marcar automáticamente – ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté.

– Llamando a Marsha – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Madre, es sábado! – Solté.

– ¿Y qué? – Estrechó los ojos.

– ¡No puedes llamar a tu asistente en sábado! – Apunté lo obvio.

– ¿No puedo? – Se regocijó – Belikov realmente lo tomó a la ligera contigo… – _¿Quieres decir que despertarme de madrugada para preguntar por el color de la corbata que debe usar al día siguiente es tomárselo a la ligera?_ – Marsha, necesito que te pongas en contacto con el Rockefeller Center, Rosemarie desea casarse ahí – Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta – Vamos a ir. Simple, solo avisa que Janine y Rosemarie Mazur están en camino… por supuesto que no sé los detalles, Marsha… – La observé por un momento, al principio creí que mi vida podría ser peor si trabajara para Stan Alto, pero _¡creo que mi vida sería un verdadero infierno si trabajara para mi madre!_ – Te regreso la llamada en quince minutos – Avisó antes de colgar el teléfono – Y espero que lo hayas resuelto todo – Terminó la llamada mientras yo permanecía de pie, mirándola con un poco sorpresa – Rosemarie, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Protestó – ¡Muévete! ¡Vamos! – Corrí a mi habitación, tratando de arreglarme con rapidez _¿Qué se viste para visitar el lugar de tu boda?_ – Rose, ¿aún no estás lista? – Mamá llamó a mi puerta luego de algunos minutos; me encontraba en ropa interior, mirando mis opciones sobre la cama. Ella abrió la puerta, rodando los ojos tan pronto me vio. Ya se había cambiado, usando una blusa ligera marrón, pantalones vaqueros y tacones altos – No puedo creer que aún no te vistas – Miró lo que había en la cama y eligió el primer vestido que vio, entregándomelo – ¡Vístete!

– ¿Tenemos que hacerlo hoy? – Suspiré, ajustándome el ligero y estampado vestido.

– ¿Quieres asegurar el lugar? – Me arrastró fuera de la habitación justo después de ponerme las zapatillas – Apresúrate, ¡Marsha ya ha avisado que estamos en camino!

– ¿Ella consiguió agendar una visita para hoy? – Pregunté sorprendida, corriendo escaleras abajo.

– ¡Es claro que sí! – Volvió los ojos al abrir la puerta principal – ¿Pensaste que se negarían? Además, es bueno conocer el lugar; puede ser materia buena para un artículo en The Magnificent.

– ¿Es un lugar nuevo? – Pregunté al notar al conductor aguardando.

– Yo no lo conocía – Se encogió de hombros, entrando al coche – Le pedí a Marsha que investigara al respecto.

– Entiendo – Mordí mi labio inferior.

– De todos modos, el lugar tendrá un gran destaque en el artículo que cubrirá tu matrimonio – Me explicó despreocupadamente con en el móvil en sus manos.

– ¿Artículo? – Balbuceé _¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Va a haber un artículo?_ – Mamá…

– Rose, tu boda será noticia tanto sí quieres como si no – Me lanzó un rápido vistazo.

– Pero…

– ¿Ya pensaron en la luna de miel? – Continuó.

– No, Dimitri y yo aún no hablamos de eso – Respondí aturdida. Con mi padre todavía podía discutir, _¿pero con ella? ¡Estoy acabada!_

– Sería bueno que decidieras eso – Sugirió – Vamos a tener que investigar sobre el lugar y el hotel que elijas.

– ¿Eso también saldrá en el artículo? – Suspiré.

– Pondremos todo – Expresó decidida – Desde el taller que se encargará de confeccionar tu vestido, hasta el hotel donde pasarán la luna de miel.

– ¿Madre, eso es necesario? – Imploré – ¿No puedo simplemente casarme? ¿Por qué hay que hacer gran cosa de esto?

– ¿Quieres una boda pequeña? – Ella me dio una mirada profunda.

– Sí – Confirmé inmediatamente.

– Entonces tendremos que distraer a tu padre con algo – Apuntó – Déjalo ocuparse de toda la divulgación de tu matrimonio, cosa que Lissa no va a tener.

Hice una mueca descontenta, pero sabía que tenía razón – ¿Buscarás el vestido conmigo? – Cambié de tema cuando el conductor se estacionó fuera del Rockefeller Center, abriéndome la puerta para que descendiera.

– ¿Tú no quieres? – Me lanzó una mirada cuestionadora.

– Yo quiero… ¿pero el viejo no querrá venir? – Descubrió lo que me preocupaba.

– Pasará la tarde en una reunión – Me ofreció una sonrisa cómplice – No tendremos que preocuparnos por él eligiendo tu ropa.

– Gracias a Dios – Suspiré mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio.

Nos identificamos en la recepción y fuimos inmediatamente guiadas hasta el lugar. Como mamá predijo, la joven encargada del local se encontraba más que dispuesta a mostrárnoslo. Cuando Janine mencionó mi boda noté un brillo esperanzador en la mirada de la chica, entonces comenzó a hablarnos de cada detalle con más que entusiasmo y nos aseguró con toda certeza que conseguiría una fecha para la boda de una Mazur.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido. Hablé con Dimitri por teléfono antes de dormir y le conté sobre el lugar que visitamos, me aseguró que vería las fotos y que empezaríamos a resolver todo lo relacionado con la boda, comenzando por la fecha.

Pasé el domingo con mis padres planeando algunos detalles de la ceremonia. Pensé en invitar a Dimitri a participar, _pero tal vez sea mejor darle un tiempo lejos de mi familia._ Después de ver las fotos correctas, mi baba se convenció de que el espacio sería adecuado para la ceremonia y que el álbum de fotos sería mejor que el de Lissa. Él comenzó a animarse con hacer algo pequeño luego de que mi madre le contara sobre el artículo en The Magnificent y después me estaba ayudando a elegir la mejor decoración, cuidado de que el lujo no faltara.

Durante la cena Abe me aseguró que lo prepararía todo para que pudiéramos ir a los Hamptons en el Memorial Day.

 _Liss seguramente estará encantada con la noticia._

 _~•~_

Hoy me desperté temprano y salí rumbo a Publicaciones Mazur lo más rápido posible; verdaderamente animada por mostrarle a Dimitri todo lo que había elegido ayer. Sin embargo, pasó la mañana entera ocupado en una reunión con los editores, dejándome libre ya que la reunión posiblemente se extendería mucho y él no quería que me retrasara para encontrarme con Lissa.

Terminé aburrida en mi habitación hasta que mi madre llegó. Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos con Liss y Natasha en el taller, entonces nos fuimos directamente allí.

En cuanto llegamos a L´fay, Lissa nos recibió de forma animada, esa sería su primera prueba del vestido de novia y la rubia estaba simplemente frenética.

– ¡Rose! – Me abrazó – ¡Hablábamos de ti! Hola, Señora Mazur…

– Hola Vasilisa.

– ¿Nosotros, quién? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Yo y Samantha – Me presentó a una chica pelirroja – ¡Ella te ayudará a encontrar el vestido perfecto!

– Es un placer recibirlas – Samantha sonrió.

– Gracias – Respondí con Lissa arrastrándome a otra habitación – Liss, más despacio.

– ¡Nos están esperando! – Rodó los ojos.

– Espera a mi madre por lo menos – Reclamé, finalmente entrando a la habitación rodeada de espejos, mamá no tardó en llegar.

Observé a una mujer sentada en un sofá, era extremadamente hermosa con su cabello negro y sus ojos de un profundo tono de azul que contrastaba con su piel clara – Rose, Señora Mazur; ella es la tía de Christian, Natasha Ozera – Lissa nos presentó – Tasha; Rose y Janine Mazur.

– Es un placer conocerlas – Tasha se levantó y una sonrisa abierta iluminó su cara – Llámenme Tasha…

– El placer es mío, Tasha – Sonreí igualmente – Es bueno conocerte finalmente.

* * *

La espera terminó, aunque no sé si les dará mucho gusto.

Finalmente llegó la pesadilla de muchas, ¿será que vino a hacer estragos en la vida de Rose?

Déjame tus comentarios y como siempre, gracias por leer, seguir, comentar y esperar pacientemente.

Espero poder hacer una actualización más antes de Navidad, pero no prometo nada porque estoy terminando los detalles de mi historia para el especial navideño de EscritorasVA, ¡no se lo pueden perder!

Besos con todo mi amor, Isy.


	12. Capítulo 11 Baby, It s Cold Outside

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 11. Baby, It´s Cold Outside

I really can´t stay (Baby, it´s cold outside)

I´ve gotta go away (Baby, it´s cold outside)

This evening has bee (Been hoping that you´d drop in)

So very nice (I´ll hold your hands, they´re just like ice)

 **Baby It´s Cold Outside – Lady Antebellum**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Pasar el fin de semana sin Rose fue diferente de lo que esperaba. El viernes, luego de que ella finalmente se durmiera, no pude dejar de permitirme observarla por algún tiempo solo para asegurarme de que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo.

La imagen de Rose, recostada boca abajo en mi cama, estaba grabada en mi mente. Dormía tranquilamente, con una expresión suave e inocente, tenía algunos mechones de su cabello en la cara, provocándome las ganas de cepillarlo de ahí para poder observarla mejor. Descendí la mirada hacia su cuerpo, mi camiseta había servido perfectamente, pero terminé congelándome al notar el tejido embolado en su cintura. Llevaba unas bragas de encaje rojo, su trasero redondo y firme pronto atrajo mi atención. _Simplemente hermosa._ Ya había notado que tenía un bonito trasero por las muchas veces que ella usaba pantalones formales, pero ahora, viéndola de esa forma… _¿qué tan malo es que esté aquí parado admirando el trasero de mi futura esposa?_

Rose se giró de espalda a la cama, me hubiera gustado observarla un poco más, pero tuve la impresión de verla abriendo los ojos y la última cosa que quería era quedar atrapado. Regresé al sofá y en vano intenté dormir.

Traté de volver a mi rutina normal después de dejar a Rose en su casa. No obstante, era extraño finalmente estar solo después de haberla tenido tan cerca los últimos días.

El lunes, Rose parecía animada por mostrarme algo. Sin embargo, tuve una reunión temprano y no pude darle la debida atención. Los editores nos reunimos en la dirección de Publicaciones Mazur para presentar la próxima edición de cada revista.

Abe, durante toda la reunión evitó darme algún signo de reconocimiento, probablemente para demostrar que el hecho de que esté por casarme con su hija no cambiaría en nada mi situación en la empresa. La única vez que citó el asunto fue para avisarle a Celeste, la editora en jefe de The Magnificent, revista de novias y bodas, que el matrimonio de su hija sería portada de la edición de junio o julio.

 _¿¡Nuestra boda sería portada de una revista!? ¡Rose no me habló de esto!_

Al finalizar la reunión volví a mi oficina y entrando al ascensor, abrí un mensaje que Rose me envió minutos antes.

"Hey camarada, encontré el vestido perfecto… seguramente lo vas a adorar"

Sonreí sutilmente al escribir la respuesta. _Ella parece alegre._

"Después puedes decirme cómo es, ¿volverás a la oficina?"

– Pareces animado – La voz de Jesse llamó mi atención _¿Siempre voy a encontrarme a este cretino en el ascensor?_ – ¿Conseguiste tu promoción?

– No es por eso que voy a casarme con ella – Respiré profundamente _¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre él?_ – Lo sabes.

– Si ya hubieras logrado la promoción podrías terminarla – Se rio – Aunque me imagino que debe ser buena en otras cosas también, sería un desperdicio si no lo fuera.

Sentí la rabia nublar mi visión, lo empujé contra la pared del elevador, presionando mi antebrazo en su cuello – Tú no la miras, tú no hablas de ella, ni siquiera piensas en ella – Hice más presión, haciéndolo toser – ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

– ¿Qué piensas que haces? – Tosió en busca de aire cuando lo solté – ¿Enloqueciste?

– Si vuelves a hablar de mi novia voy a encargarme de ti personalmente – Amenacé – ¡Y puedes estar seguro de que va a doler… mucho!

Antes de que él pudiera responder las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el vigésimo quinto piso. Salí inmediatamente, caminando a la oficina, tratando de calmarme. Solo de pensar en ese _maldito,_ imaginando cualquier cosa sobre Rose… el tono de notificación del teléfono terminó captando mi atención.

"¿Contarte, estás loco? Será una sorpresa…"

 _Sí, ella seguramente está animada con eso,_ esa constatación me hizo sonreír.

"¿Volverás? Quiero ver el lugar que elegiste"

Decidí bajar a comprar un café, pues no iba a tener tiempo para almorzar hoy.

"Pronto estaré ahí camarada. Salimos a almorzar y las chicas me dieron consejos muy óptimos… y tengo una nueva amiga"

"Búscame en la cafetería"

Le pedí, atravesando la calle rumbo a la cafetería. Tan pronto como llegué a la puerta casi me impacto contra una persona – Lo siento – La mujer sonrió. Era linda, muy bonita, tenía un rostro delicado y una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, y usaba unas gafas oscuras.

– No fue nada – Le regresé la sonrisa, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara. No pude impedirme analizar discretamente su cuerpo cuando pasó por delante de mí, disimulando de la mejor manera posible cuando me miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo.

Ella caminó apresurada hasta el mostrador, mientras yo me dirigí a una mesa para esperar a Rose. A pesar de que la mujer permaneció el tiempo suficientemente para recibir su café, no pude dejar de observarla. Salió de la misma manera que entró, a prisa, pero miró en mi dirección, saludando discretamente antes de pasar por la puerta.

Decidí comprar un té helado y un muffin de mozzarella búfalo en lo que esperaba a la morena. Rose entró minutos después, abrazándome y besando mi mejilla antes de sentarse a mi lado, provocándome mirarla con una expresión curiosa.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Le pregunté.

– No sabía que esta historia del matrimonio podría ser tan divertida – Explicó animada – ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que necesitamos resolver?

– ¿Estás realmente disfrutando de esto? – Inquirí, sintiendo una cierta incomodidad al recordar a la mujer de hace rato.

 _¡Mientras ella está planeando nuestra boda, yo estoy mirando a otras!_

– Por supuesto que lo estoy – Sonrió – ¡El vestido me quedó perfecto, camarada!

– ¿Entonces toda esta alegría es por el vestido? – Esa incomodidad creció aún más.

 _¡Es ridículo, no es realmente ni novia!_ _Ella misma dejó claro que somos libres…_

– Ohh, es por el lugar también. Solo míralo – Tomó el móvil para mostrarme algunas fotos – ¿No crees que va a ser genial?

– Es un buen lugar – Observé el rostro de la morena mientras buscaba más fotos. Ella verdaderamente estaba feliz.

 _¿Qué es lo que realmente sentirá al respecto?_

– Es perfecto – Sonrió mirándome con un brillo en sus ojos _¿Dónde fui a meterme?_ – Necesitamos elegir pronto la fecha, ¿qué piensas del tercer fin de semana de junio? El lugar está disponible en esa fecha…

– Puede ser el día que quieras, Rose… – Fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba un poco de mi té helado – Pero… ¿por qué toda esta animación? ¿Recuerdas que no nos estamos casando de verdad, no es así?

Me arrepentí de inmediato de haber preguntado aquello al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se apoderó de su cara.

– Ahh sí… – Coreó desviando la mirada – Por supuesto que lo sé… solo me gustan las fiestas, camarada… es de familia, creo…

– Solo para confirmar… – Comencé, observando a la chica.

– Sí, yo entiendo – Mordió su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué más has visto? – Pregunté al notar su silencio.

– Nada interesante – Forzó una sonrisa.

– Debe haber algo – Insistí, intentando que aquel brillo volviera. No quería arrojarle un cubo de agua fría, _pero creo que fue exactamente lo que hice._

– Cosas aburridas – Ella se levantó – Pruebas de pastel, elección de porcelanas…

– ¿Quieres comer algo? – Pregunté extrañado del hecho de que se levantara.

– No. En realidad, necesito volver a la oficina ¿Te molesta? – Cuestionó aprehensiva.

– Si esperas un poco me iré contigo – Sugerí.

– Te veo en la oficina – Sonrió antes de volverse y salir.

 _¡Bruto! ¡Eso es lo que eres, Dimitri!_

Apoyé mi frente sobre la mesa por unos instantes, antes de levantarme e ir a buscar algún dulce para llevárselo a Rose. Al final eso no sirvió de mucho. Ella volvió a su estado de los primeros días de nuestro compromiso, reservada e inquieta.

Tres semanas después, nuestra entrevista había sido más tranquila de lo que esperaba. El entrevistador no desconfió de nada, sobre todo después de ver nuestras fotos juntos; me concedió el visado provisional y tendríamos noventa días a partir de esa fecha para oficializar el matrimonio. Sin embargo, nos advirtió que investigarían nuestra relación y que podríamos ser convocados para una nueva entrevista en cualquier momento.

Rose se ocupó de resolver todo en compañía de su madre, Lissa y la tía de Christian, a quien todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Sentí que Rose se alejó un poco de mí después de mi infeliz declaración. Me sentía mal por eso y pese a ello no podía dejar de agradecerlo, estábamos comenzando a confundir las cosas y eso ciertamente nos haría mal en algún momento.

Nosotros fingíamos bien en público, pero cuando estábamos solos apenas conseguía mantener una conversación amena con la morena.

– Dimitri, juro que éste será el último lugar que visitemos – Rose se quejó.

Los dos salíamos de la oficina. Janine se había ocupado de la función de buscarnos un nuevo apartamento y yo, de rechazar los últimos tres. No tendríamos cómo mantener esos lugares y Rose se negaba a cambiar de vecindario.

– Rose, busquemos un lugar que nosotros podamos mantener – Rodé los ojos ante la insistencia de la chica.

– Estoy muy segura de que éste te encantará – Tarareó entrando al auto – No habrá error.

– Parece que va a llover – Observé el cielo tan pronto como salimos del estacionamiento de la empresa – ¿No es mejor dejarlo para otro día?

– No… tú ya me cancelaste ayer a causa de la reunión – Protestó.

– No necesitas estar nerviosa – Suspiré.

– Para ser una pareja de mentira tenemos muchos problemas – Cruzó los brazos mirando por la ventana.

– Solo no quiero tener un apartamento que no pueda mantener, Rose – Traté de explicarme – Mientras estemos casados no quiero depender de tus padres.

– Ok, pero por lo menos vayamos a ver este – Imploró – Vi las fotos y es hermoso… estoy cansada de ver tantos lugares ¡Falta poco para que nos casemos y no vamos a tener una casa!

– Si está dentro de nuestro presupuesto, podemos quedarnos con este – Le aseguré.

– Si inventas cualquier otra excusa, ya verás – Me amenazó.

– ¿Tu madre va a estar ahí? – Pregunté, Janine había ido a visitar los últimos apartamentos con nosotros, pero yo prefería un poco de privacidad para discutir algunos puntos importantes con su hija.

– Y mi padre también – Me informó.

Decidí mantenerme en silencio mientras conducía a la dirección indicada. Rose miraba el vecindario con entusiasmo, el apartamento quedaba a dos calles de la casa de Abe, de forma que lo encontramos en la entrada del edificio, junto a Janine y a la corredora, tan pronto como llegamos – Pensé que no vendrían – Comentó él, ya girándose para entrar al edificio – Vayamos a resolver esto de una vez.

Seguimos en silencio a Rachel, nuestra corredora. Ella nos llevó por el vestíbulo del edificio hasta los ascensores, el lugar era realmente hermoso.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Rose envolvió mi brazo, acercándose a mi cuerpo. Este tipo de interacción se había vuelto natural para nosotros, _a pesar de todo._

– Aún no llegamos al departamento – Me desenganché solo para pasar mi brazo a su alrededor y tirar de ella más cerca al entrar al ascensor.

– Está en el último piso – Rachel nos avisó al subir.

– Te encantará éste – Rose inclinó la cara en mi dirección, sonriendo – No tiene vistas a Central Park, pero…

– ¿Estamos lo suficientemente cerca? – Sonreí al observar su reacción.

– Sí, lo estamos – Mordió su labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa. _Me encanta cuando lo hace._

– Vamos a ver si el lugar es bueno – Abe dijo observándonos.

– No los interrumpas – Janine lo reprendió.

Llegamos al trigésimo piso, el pasillo tenía dos puertas y Rachel nos guio a la de la izquierda, abriéndola enseguida. Entramos al lugar, realmente era un buen apartamento, no espantoso como los anteriores.

 _Rose tenía razón, es un hermoso sitio._

Rachel nos mostró todo el piso inferior, hablando de cada detalle al notar el interés de Abe. _Si a él gusta, a Rose también._ Miré en la dirección en la que pensaba que estaba, pero no la encontré _¿Dónde se metió?_ Vi a nuestros tres acompañantes entrar a una de las habitaciones y aproveché para subir las escaleras. En cuanto llegué al piso superior noté abierta la puerta que llevaba a la terraza. Salí, encontrando a Rose de espaldas a mí, inclinada sobre el pasamanos de cristal.

Me coloqué a su lado, observando la vista. Era el final de la tarde y el sol relucía entre nubes oscuras, sobre lo alto de otros edificios.

– Es una vista hermosa – Comencé, atrayendo su atención – Pero te estás perdiendo toda la explicación de Rachel y las preguntas interesantes que tu padre está haciendo…

– Me encantó este lugar – Comentó sin mirarme.

 _Sí, ciertamente le gustó._ _Quién sabe, quizás esto me ayude a ganar algunos puntos con ella._

– Va a ser bueno vivir aquí – Dije mirado los edificios frente a nosotros.

– ¿De verdad? – Se volvió hacía mí con una sonrisa en la cara – ¿Hablas en serio?

– Te ha gustado… – Giré mi cara en su dirección, estrechando un poco los ojos debido al sol – Y de todos los que hemos visto, este fue el mejor – Distinguí aquel brillo volver a su mirada, provocándome satisfacción.

– Tendremos la mejor vista de la ciudad – Sonrió, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

– Es una gran forma de iniciar nuestros dos años juntos – Atraje de nuevo su atención.

– En cinco semanas estaremos casados – Comentó – El comienzo de nuestros dos años juntos…

– Sí… – Mi mirada acabó atrapada en la suya. Ella merecía más de lo que le estaba ofreciendo, _lo sé. Yo debería ser capaz de hacerla feliz, aunque no estemos involucrados y si conseguir este apartamento es un camino para ello, voy a hacerlo…_

Me incliné hacia ella, Rose cerró los ojos con el contacto de mi mano en su cara. Presioné mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos, en un sello largo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó susurrando.

– Mi petición de disculpas – Le ofrecí una sonrisa sin gracia – Debí haber prestado más atención a las cosas que quisiste mostrarme antes…

– Ahh eso… yo sé que me entusiasmo a veces – Desvió la mirada, poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

– Eres una novia – Volví a observar el paisaje – Es tu deber entusiasmarte.

– Y el tuyo no – Probó.

– En realidad, también lo estoy… – Admití – Solo que no sé exactamente cómo demostrarlo.

Abe apareció en la puerta instándonos a entrar, yo caminé inmediatamente en esa dirección, pero la voz de Rose me detuvo – ¿Cenas con nosotros hoy? – Preguntó repentinamente.

– ¿Cómo? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Mis padres me han estado pidiendo que te invite a cenar en las últimas semanas – Explicó – Yo no quería molestarte y entonces lo fui posponiendo, pero ya que estamos tan cerca de casa…

– Por supuesto – Estuve de acuerdo, extendiéndole mi mano – No tienes por qué tener miedo de molestarme – Entramos a ver el resto del apartamento, estaba más que seguro que nos quedaríamos con el inmueble y Rachel se encargaría de toda la parte burocrática.

Cuando menos esperé me encontraba en la sala de los Mazur con Rose. Abe no paraba de hablarme de los detalles de la ceremonia que planeaba para nosotros dos, _creo que disfrutar de las fiestas realmente es cosa de familia_ – ¿Quieres que la boda sea oficiada por un ceremonialista ruso? – Preguntó – Dudo que consigamos un sacerdote, ya que ustedes decidieron no casarse en la iglesia.

– No me importa que sea americano – Respondí de forma neutral.

– Bueno… también necesitamos…

– Mamá, ¿te importa si Dimitri y yo nos tomamos un tiempo antes de la cena? – Rose interrumpió el discurso de su padre.

– Por supuesto que no – Janine contestó antes de que Abe protestara.

– Vamos camarada – Rose tomó mi mano, guiándome al fondo de la casa. Cruzamos una galería de escaleras y seguimos hasta el comedor, saliendo por la puerta de atrás hacia una escalera de metal. Rose no reparó en comenzar a subir, aun sosteniendo mi mano.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Cuestioné siguiéndola. La casa era realmente sorprendente.

– A mi lugar preferido de la casa – Confidenció. Llegamos al tercer piso. A través de la ventana reconocí la biblioteca en donde estuve con Abe el día de la cena de compromiso, pero en lugar de caminar hacia ahí Rose tiró en la dirección opuesta, abriendo una puerta que daba a una terraza muy bien cuidada, encendió las luces exteriores, acercándonos a las bancas – Me encanta este lugar – Sonrió.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Me senté frente a la chica.

– Estaba pensando… todavía tenemos algunas cosas por resolver – Comentó.

– ¿Qué quieres resolver? – Le pregunté.

– Nuestra luna de miel – Tarareó – Lissa irá a Hawaii…

– ¿También vas a competir con ella? – Sonreí.

– Yo no – Se encogió de hombros – Pero de vez en cuando necesito ayudar a papá…

– ¿Quieres ir a Hawaii? – Indagué.

– No… pero tiene que ser un lugar que lo supere – Ella sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿Y estás segura de que Rusia está fuera de cuestión? – Provoqué.

– No voy a congelarme en Siberia – Me aseguró – ¿Y si un oso me come?

– ¿Por qué un oso te comería, Rose? – Respiré profundamente.

– Probablemente porque Rusia tiene una gran población de osos – Expuso.

– ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué convivimos diariamente con los osos? – Rodé los ojos. Ella tenía las ideas más ridículas sobre mí país.

– No sirve que trates de engañarme, camarada – Me dio una sonrisa peligrosa – Estoy segura de que tienes un oso por mascota en Rusia…

– ¿Lo tengo? – Erguí una ceja, encontrando la gracia – ¿Y tiene un nombre?

– Igor – Respondió con una expresión pensativa antes de volver a sonreír – Tú tienes un oso llamado, Igor.

– Creo que no tendría ningún sentido dejar que mi Igor se cenara a mi esposa, ¿no te parece? – Reí.

– Tal vez quieras deshacerte de mí – Me provocó – Puedo ser muy irritante a veces, camarada.

– ¿Entonces yo mandaría a mi oso, llamado Igor, a comerte porque pretendes ser muy irritante durante nuestra luna de miel? – Deduje.

– Exactamente – Sonriente se arrodilló en la banca, acercándose peligrosamente – Y es por eso que no iremos a Rusia…

– ¿Ni siquiera si prometo cuidar bien de ti? – Le brindé mi mejor sonrisa, con el corazón acelerando por la proximidad – ¿Y no dejar que Igor te coma?

– Me veo mejor en bikini que en una chaqueta de piel – Guiñó, haciendo que mi mente viajara instantáneamente. Sentí el deseo inmediato de besarla, tirar de ella en mi regazo y…

 _¡Tengo que alejarme!_

– Caribe – Exclamé incorporándome – Elige una isla del Caribe…

– ¿Está todo bien? – Rose arrugó el ceño, levantándose también.

– Por supuesto – Forcé una sonrisa, intentando mantenerme lo más lejos posible o no respondería de mí.

– Pareces nervioso – Rio – ¿No te gustan las playas?

– Sí… es solo que… – Un trueno me interrumpió, los dos miramos al cielo cuando un relámpago iluminó la noche, justo antes de que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeran en nuestros rostros.

– Entremos – Rose reía, corriendo hacia la puerta, huyendo de la lluvia. La seguí sintiéndome aliviado por haber logrado escapar de aquella situación. _Tal vez debí haber dejado las cosas como estaban,_ mi salud mental seguramente lo agradecería.

– Ahí están – La señora que me ha recibido las últimas veces apareció – Rose, tu madre está buscándote.

– Gracias Viola – Sonreí – ¿Está en la cocina?

– Comedor – Dijo antes de bajar.

– Él no podía facilitármelo y hacer algo simple – Rose bufó rumbo a las escaleras. Llegamos al segundo piso y fuimos directamente al comedor, en donde Abe y Janine ya nos esperaban con la mesa puesta – ¿Comedor? ¿En serio, viejo? – Ella enfrentó a su padre, mientras yo me sentaba en el lugar vacante al lado de la morena.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – Él preguntó sirviendo.

– Rose, tenemos un invitado hoy – Janine interfirió.

– Tú no te preocupas por usar la cocina con otros invitados – Volvió los ojos – Este lugar es enorme…

– Es la primera vez que Belikov nos acompaña para la cena – Abe se justificó – Adrian está aquí prácticamente todos los días… él puede contentarse con la cocina.

– Adrian es un viejo amigo de la familia – Janine explicó, mientras su marido me observaba.

– Sí, solo un amigo – Rose murmuró mirando su plato.

– Tú lo consideras tu amigo – Abe nos miró a los dos – Yo lo considero inconveniente.

– Podemos concordar en esa parte… – Musité concentrándome en mi comida.

 _¿Ha visitado a Rose todos estos días?_

– Además, nunca le gustó visitarnos tanto como en las últimas semanas – Abe siguió observándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Él siempre nos visita – Rose interrumpió a su padre, lanzándole un rápido vistazo – Siempre viene cada semana.

– Ya ha venido por lo menos tres veces – El hombre insistió, recibiendo una mirada atravesada de su esposa – ¿Qué piensas de eso, Belikov… no es inconveniente?

– Creo que quien debe juzgar eso es Rose – Respondí, sintiéndome un poco irritado por la información – Supongo que todas esas visitas son para ella…

– Tu modo de pensar es realmente curioso, Belikov – Abe ironizó – No sé si yo sería tan paciente…

– Papá – Gruñó – Ya basta…

– Rose, ¿y su luna de miel? – Soltó Janine – ¿Han elegido un destino?

– El Caribe – Ella le dio una mirada agradecida a su madre – Solo necesitamos decidir el país, ¿no es así, camarada?

– Sí – Murmuré.

– Cancún es un lugar hermoso – Comentó la pelirroja.

– ¿¡Cancún!? ¡Mi hija no va a pasar su luna de miel en Cancún! – Abe protestó – ¡Creerán que soy pan duro!

– Los dos ya fuimos a Cancún – Le recordó su mujer.

– Pero no era una ocasión especial – Se encogió de hombros – Eric mandará a Vasilisa a Hawaii.

– ¿Barbados, entonces? – Rose propuso.

– Tienen muchos lagartos en esta época del año – Negó Janine.

– Encontraremos un lugar – Concluí el asunto.

Terminamos la cena en silencio, con suerte saldría pronto de allí.

~•~

– Dimitri, ¿no crees que es mejor esperar un poco? – Preguntó Rose.

Estábamos parados a la puerta de su casa. La lluvia de antes se había transformado en una verdadera tormenta, seguramente me mojaría bastante hasta llegar al coche, pero yo necesitaba apartarme de aquella familia lo más rápido posible. Mi mente solo se enfocaba en dos cosas: en el momento que tuve con Rose y en el hecho de que Adrian Ivashkov la ha estado visitado.

 _¿Por qué algo simple tiene que llegar a complicarse en tan poco tiempo?_

– Solo tengo que llegar al auto – Le aseguré.

– Es peligroso conducir en la tempestad – Insistió – Quédate un poco más, cuando baje la lluvia te vas.

– Hablamos mañana, Rose – Le dije antes de correr hacia el coche que estaba aparcado delante de la casa.

Me mojé un poco, pero finalmente logré entrar al auto. Ahora la gran cuestión era salir de allí. Encendí el coche, pero en vez de rugir, el motor simplemente se ahogó y murió. _Esto no está sucediendo…_

Lo intenté dos veces más, obteniendo el mismo resultado _¡Por qué tuvo que suceder esto justo ahora!_ Solté algunos juramentos en ruso antes de salir del carro y abrir el capo para ver si identificaba el problema.

– ¿Dimitri, qué pasó? – Rose gritó desde la puerta _¿Aún no ha entrado?_

– El coche no quiere funcionar – Respiré profundamente – Rose, hace frío, tú puedes entrar.

– Entra conmigo – Me pidió con preocupación – No creerás que voy a dejarte solo aquí fuera, ¿o sí?

– Solo tengo que resolver esto e ir a casa – Insistí tratando de identificar el problema – Puedes entrar…

– ¡Qué mierda, Dimitri! – Ella maldijo antes de correr hacia mí.

– ¿Qué haces? – Discutí – ¡Rose, sal de la lluvia!

– Saldré si vienes conmigo – Me lanzó una mirada desafiante – ¡O bien, los dos vamos a quedarnos aquí!

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? – Exclamé – ¡Te enfermarás!

– ¿Terca? – Soltó de forma energética – Eres tú quien está siendo ridículo, o por casualidad eres inmune a la gripe.

– Solo estoy tratando de ir a casa – Hablé.

– Y yo intentando impedir que mi terco novio se mate en medio de esta tempestad – Me miró agudamente.

El agua escurría libremente por su cara, sus cabellos sueltos se habían pegado a su frente y noté que se esforzaba por no temblar – Rose, por favor – Bajé el tono – Tienes frío, entra a la casa…

– Eres tú quien hace que tenga frío – Sonrió – ¡Tienes la opción de entrar conmigo o verme congelar!

– ¡Eres imposible! – Exclamé.

– ¿Quién está siendo obstinado ahora? – Antes de que pudiera responder, se fue la energía, dejándonos en la más completa oscuridad _¡Era solo lo que faltaba!_

– ¿Los dos van a quedarse ahí hasta ser asaltados? – La voz de Abe sonó desde la puerta.

– Vamos, camarada – Suplicó.

– Tienes razón – Murmuré cerrando el capo con fuerza – Eres irritante…

– Pero sé que te gusta – Tarareó llevándome de vuelta a su casa.

– ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes? – Janine cuestionó iluminándonos con una linterna – Los dos están empapados.

– Su auto se averió y él lo quiso resolver – Rose volvió los ojos.

– Llamaré un taxi – Decidí.

– ¿Enloqueciste? – Abe me miró – La ciudad está en la oscuridad, tú vas a dormir aquí.

– No es necesario – Respondí. _Necesito un tiempo solo…_

– No pregunté si era necesario – Él cerró la puerta – Estoy informando lo que va a suceder.

– Sí, puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes – Dijo Rose – No hay problema y…

– ¿Cuarto de huéspedes? ¿Rose, enloqueciste? – Janine intervino – Él puede dormir en tu habitación.

– Pero… – La morena abrió los ojos.

– ¿No sería incómodo para ustedes?

– No somos tan anticuados, Belikov – Abe contestó entregándome una linterna – No es como si pensáramos que ambos han esperado a la boda… Rose nunca fue buena esperando.

– Ustedes me hacen parecer una fácil – Ella se quejó.

– Con certeza, fácil es una cosa que tú no eres, querida – Su padre nos guio por la escalera – Pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de tener que sacarte de la cárcel a los diecisiete años…

– Tú no… él no me sacó de la cárcel, camarada – Gimió.

– Sí, no estuviste presa… – Explicó Janine – Eras una menor captada en situación de riesgo…

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Había oído insinuaciones sobre esta historia desde el principio, pero realmente nadie me contaba.

– A los diecisiete años, Rose se enamoró de ese muchacho… Gregory – Su madre contó mientras pasábamos al tercer piso – Un día los dos salieron para ir a una fiesta con sus amigos… imagínate nuestra sorpresa al recibir una llamada de la comisaría de Denbury, Connecticut en medio de la madrugada, informado que nuestra hija había sido captada en una situación poco decente con un chico en los alrededores de la ciudad…

– Resumiendo, tuvimos que ir a buscarla y cobrar algunos favores para que no apresaran al muchacho, ya que él tenía veintidós años en esa época… – Agregó Abe – Cosa de la que me arrepentí cuando los policías compartieron cierta información que hubiera preferido no conocer…

– Bueno, yo hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara – Rodó los ojos.

– Elige un lugar más adecuado para eso entonces – Janine apuntó.

– Es una historia interesante – Provoqué a la morena.

– Cállate – Murmuró.

– Ustedes necesitan un baño caliente – Declaró Janine – Resuelvan eso luego.

– Ven, Dimitri – Rose tomó mi mano, subiendo otro tanto de escaleras. Caminamos hasta una puerta doble que reveló una hermosa habitación. No podía ver los detalles en la oscuridad, pero se notaba que era grande y bien arreglada. _Dudo que este mérito sea de ella, con base en el desorden que es su mesa en el trabajo_ – Puedes bañarte primero – Declaró tomando una toalla.

– Deberías ir tú – Acepté la toalla – Tienes frío…

– Iré enseguida – Me aseguró, encaminándome a otra puerta doble que reveló un gran baño que incluía ducha y una bañera – Avísame si necesitas algo – Ella cerró la puerta enseguida. Abrí la ducha esperando que el agua se calentara antes de entrar. Intenté no tardarme para que Rose pudiera entrar.

Salí de la ducha imaginando cómo sería esa noche _¡Ni siquiera tengo ropa seca!_ _Tal vez haber salido en la lluvia fue una mala idea al final de cuentas._ Envolví la toalla en mi cintura y caminé a la habitación, Rose había encendido la chimenea y se encontraba encogida en el sillón de al lado. _Debí haber insistido para que se bañara antes._

– Fuiste rápido – Sonrió, evaluando rápidamente mi situación antes de desviar la mirada.

– Tengo un problema con mi ropa – Expliqué sin gracia.

– Bueno, creo que no tenemos mucha opción más que continúes así – Se mordió el labio inferior – Cuando vuelva la energía podemos colocarla en la secadora, pero mientras tanto…

– Ve a bañarte – Le pedí.

Observé la calle por la ventana. La tempestad seguía feroz en el exterior, de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cuarto entero _¿Cómo voy a poder dormir esta noche? Me hubiera alejado mientras tuve oportunidades, venir aquí hoy fue una pésima idea._

Rose estaba representando más que nunca una gran tentación para mí y ese sentimiento desagradable sobre Ivashkov todavía me asolaba.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? – La voz de Rose me sobresaltó. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé allí, pero ella ya había salido del baño y estaba sentada en la cama detrás de mí. Usaba un pequeño short y una blusa de ajedrez que probablemente era su pijama. Y peinaba su cabello mojado al mismo tiempo que me observaba con curiosidad.

– Pensaba en algunas cosas – Dije despreocupado.

– Espero que no sea en la locura del comedor – Mordió su labio inferior – Ya tuvimos esa conversación sobre Adrian…

– Y no la vamos a tener otra vez – La interrumpí – ¿Podemos dormir?

– Lo que dije la última vez, aún sigue en pie – Respiró profundamente, dejando el peine en el tocador – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me miró con curiosidad, mientras yo tomaba algunas almohadas de la cama. Aquel sofá era muy pequeño, así que tendría que conformarme con el suelo – Me preparo para dormir – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Crees que voy a dejarte dormir en el piso? – Rodó los ojos, levantándose para quitarme las almohadas – ¡Dimitri, me sentí mal por hacerte dormir en el sofá!

– Rose, no me importa – La observé _¿De verdad quiere que duerma en la cama con ella?_ _Estar tan cerca no me parece una buena idea._

– Pero a mí sí me importa – Se inclinó para arreglar la cama, llamando mi atención hacia su trasero bien destacado por aquel short _¿No podría facilitar mi vida?_ – La cama es grande, no vamos a morir por dividirla una noche…

– Rose…

– Piénsalo por este lado – Se acostó, mientras yo seguía de pie observándola – Si mis padres descubren que has dormido en el suelo, pensarán que hemos discutido por esa historia de Adrian.

– ¿Y qué sucedería en ese caso? – Crucé los brazos, curioso por saber a dónde la llevaría el pensamiento.

– Mi madre pelearía con mi padre por haber sacado el tema – Explicó pensativa – ¡Y los dos se divorciarían!

– ¿Cómo así? – Le pregunté riendo _¿Cómo lo consigue?_

– ¿Quieres ser el responsable de la destrucción de la familia Mazur, camarada? – Rose sonrió de forma inocente.

– ¿Todo esto sucedería si me rehúso a dormir en la cama contigo? – Levanté una ceja.

– Por supuesto – Me aseguró firmemente.

– En ese caso, creo que no tengo elección – Di la vuelta, acostándome a su lado, tomando cuidado de sostener bien la toalla.

– Todo sea por el bien del matrimonio de mis padres – Giró su rostro hacia mí, guiñándome de forma traviesa.

– ¿Cómo puedes llegar a esas conclusiones? – Pregunté con diversión.

– Ohh, eso es un secreto – Abrió los ojos – Yo tendría que matarte si te contara.

– Entonces es mejor que no me cuentes – Me volví en su dirección.

– Por supuesto, sería absurdo que me hayas pedido matrimonio y murieras antes de la fiesta – Rodó los ojos.

– ¿No te importaría si muriera después de la fiesta? – Provoqué.

– Claro que me importaría – Sonrió – Sería muy insensible de mi parte ir al Caribe luego de que mi novio muriera. Tendría que cancelar el viaje.

– Entonces, juro no morir hasta nuestra luna de miel – Prometí.

– Espero que lo cumplas – Bostezó.

– Duerme bien, Rose – Le deseé al verla cerrar los ojos.

– Tú también, camarada – Sonrió.

Me acosté de espaldas, mirando el techo. _Necesito dormir, realmente lo necesito._

La respiración de Rose pronto se hizo pesada, causándome un poco de envidia _¿Cómo puede ser tan fácil?_ Nuevamente me volví en su dirección, permitiéndome observarla con cuidado. Los relámpagos que ocasionalmente iluminaban la habitación y la llama de la chimenea me dejaban verla con claridad, cada una de sus curvas. Su piel aterciopelada, expuesta por la corta pijama que me despertaba el deseo por tocarla, sentirla.

Desvié la mirada de su cuerpo por un segundo, concentrándose en su rostro sereno. Tomé algunos rizos que estaban pegados a su frente, acariciando con cuidado su mejilla. Contorneé sus labios con mi pulgar.

Su boca tenía un sabor delicioso; me pregunté cómo iba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis labios. _Ella seguramente sabría delicioso en todas partes…_ observé una vez más su cuerpo. _Daría todo por poder quitar su blusa, tomar sus pechos en mis manos mientras bajaba mis labios por su cuello. Solo necesitaba despertarla… quién sabe, quizás con un beso yo…_

 _¿Qué mierda estás pensando, Dimitri?_

Me acosté boca arriba, ocultando la cara entre mis manos _¡Jamás podría asediarla de esa forma!_ _No estoy seguro de que Rose esté interesada ¡Por lo que me consta, bien podría querer al tal Ivashkov! Mi madre seguramente me mataría si conociera mi situación._

Le di la espalda, observando la lluvia golpear la ventana e intentando mantener la distancia, ignorando su presencia, aun sintiéndome culpable por mis pensamientos.

 _¡Con certeza la noche será larga!_

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Parece que el ruso de sangre caliente que Dimitri lleva por dentro comienza a salir a flote.

¿Será que Rose logrará hacerlo perder su auto-control? ¿Será que eso es lo que ella pretende o sigue en la ignorancia? Jajaja…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no pude actualizar antes porque en estas fechas a uno se le complica todo. Y si no consigo hacerlo antes de año nuevo quiero desearles un feliz inicio de año, pásenlo increíble en compañía de sus seres queridos. No tengo más que buenos deseos para todas ustedes, desde México hasta donde sea que me brindes tu tiempo para leerme.

Les estoy muy agradecida y ojalá y sigan conmigo.

Feliz 2018, Isy.


	13. Capítulo 12 Never Say Never

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 12. Never Say Never

Some things we don´t talk about

Rather do without

And just hold the smile

Falling in and out of love

Ashamed and proud of

Together all the while

 **Never Say Never – The Fray**

* * *

Sentí mi cuerpo volver lentamente a la conciencia. Percibiendo el calor de alguien justo debajo de mí _¿Por qué?_

Abrí los ojos un poco confusa, me encontraba acostada encima del pecho de Dimitri, mi pierna izquierda estaba sobre su cuerpo y yo lo abrazaba. Incliné la cara para constatar que él todavía dormía.

Sentía mi piel en contacto directo con cada parte de su cuerpo. Descendí mis ojos por el pectoral de Dimitri, _¿qué estoy haciendo?_

 _Hay algo extraño…_

Fue cuando lo noté, abriendo los ojos al bajar mi mirada por el cuerpo del ruso.

– ¡Ah, mi Dios! – Grité alejándome, haciendo que Dimitri despertara asustado.

– Rose, ¿qué fue? – Parecía desconcertado.

– ¿Por qué estás desnudo? – Extendí las manos tratando de esconder eso, lo que acabó convirtiéndose en un gran error.

– ¿Qué haces? – Dimitri exclamó al sentir mis manos rozar su miembro erguido.

 _¿Por qué está así?_

 _¡Así es en la mañana!_

 _¿Con qué estaba soñando?_

– Discúlpame, no quería meterme con eso – Sentí mi cara arder antes de levantarme de la cama, tratando de huir de aquella situación – Quiero decir, con él…

Dimitri tomó una de las almohadas, ocultando su situación de la mejor manera que pudo – ¿Qué está pasando? – Él todavía parecía desconcertado – ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

– ¡Esa es una buena pregunta! – Gemí – ¡No creo que eso sucediera!

– Rose, estás exagerando – Dimitri murmuró frotándose los ojos.

 _¿Estoy exagerando?_

 _¡Estoy exagerando!_

 _¿Él ya vio el tamaño de eso?_

 _¡No voy a olvidarlo tan pronto!_

– ¡Tú necesitas vestirte! – Dije corriendo al baño.

 _Vi a mi jefe desnudo… Dimitri… ¡acabo de ver a Dimitri desnudo!_

Apoyé la cabeza en la puerta, cerrando los ojos solo para tener esa imagen estampada de nuevo en mi mente.

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sabroso?_

– Rose – Dimitri golpeó la puerta – ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Solo voy a salir cuando estés vestido! – Avisé.

– ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Mi ropa está adentro! – Respiró profundamente – Rose, abre la puerta…

– ¡Cúbrete entonces!

– Estoy cubierto – Respondió.

– También lo estabas ayer por la noche – Rodé los ojos.

– ¡Rose, abre la puerta! – Exclamó – Hoy tenemos la prueba de pastel, ¿recuerdas? Y luego tenemos que visitar al sastre… ¡No puedes quedarte encerrada ahí!

– ¿Estas cubierto? – Insistí desbloqueando la puerta.

– Lo estoy – Suspiró.

– ¿Por qué te quitaste la toalla? – Murmuré, evitando mirarlo.

– ¿Yo? – Soltó – Encontré la toalla de tu lado de la cama.

– ¿Insinúas que yo tomé tu toalla? – Volví los ojos – ¡Eso es ridículo!

– ¿Lo es? – Cruzó los brazos, levantando una ceja.

– Nada de esto habría ocurrido si no hubieras sido tan terco – Lo acusé – ¡No te habrías mojado y habrías dormido vestido!

– ¿La culpa fue mía entonces? – Rodó los ojos – ¿Me desnudas y la culpa es mía?

– Yo permanecí vestida cuando dormí en tu casa – Apunté.

– Eso es cuestionable – Musitó.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Podemos olvidar esto? – Respiró hondo – Ya pasó…

– Es fácil para ti decirlo – Rumoreé. Con seguridad, yo no lo olvidaría tan rápido.

Le entregué su ropa a Viola para que la secara y me fui a vestir. No podía quedarme en pijama todo el día y como Dimitri me recordó, teníamos algunos compromisos hoy.

– ¿Vas conmigo al departamento? – Preguntó junto a la puerta del baño, mientras me arreglaba el cabello después de haberme vestido.

– ¿Aquel monstruo me atacará? – Le lancé un rápido vistazo sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo, ahora envuelto de nuevo en la toalla.

– Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ella en algún momento – Murmuró.

– No le gusto a ella – _¿La toalla puede volver a caer?_

– Puedes llevarla a pasear – Sugirió Dimitri.

– ¿Yo? ¿Quedarme sola con eso? – Lo miré sorprendida, olvidando momentáneamente mis pensamientos inapropiados.

– Eso es mi corgi, Rose – Dijo – Mira, no salí con ella ayer, ¿qué tal si nosotros vamos a mi departamento y salimos juntos?

– Debemos encontrarnos con Lissa y Christian para la prueba de pastel… – Le recordé.

– Tenemos tiempo – Se encogió de hombros. Un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención, Viola finalmente trajo la ropa de Dimitri y yo pararía de imaginar si él tiraría o no la toalla nuevamente, _ya que me niego a creer que fui yo quien se la quitó._

– Puedes usar el baño – Le entregué la ropa – Te espero aquí… – Dimitri se cambió con rapidez y pronto estábamos en su auto, rumbo a su apartamento. Al final fue solo un problema con la batería que Abe solucionó por la mañana, llamando al mecánico de la familia para que verificara cuál era el problema – Cuando nos mudemos, vas a poder llevar a Libby a pasear en Central Park – Comencé durante el camino.

– Tú también puedes – Provocó.

– Vamos a ver cómo se comporta hoy, camarada – Me reí.

– ¿Le avisaste a Lissa? – Preguntó entrando al estacionamiento.

– Nos encontrará en cuarenta minutos – Expliqué – Pero tengo hambre, camarada…

– Vamos a comer pasteles – Habló al salir del coche

– ¿Crees que voy a esperar hasta la prueba del pastel? – Exclamé – ¡Tienes que haber enloquecido!

– Generalmente te quedas sin tomar el desayuno todos los días – Comentó.

– ¿Crees que me quedo sin comer? – Me carcajeé entrando al ascensor – Intenta abrir el primer cajón de mi escritorio.

– No tienes manera – Él se rio.

– Y te vas a casar conmigo – Tarareé.

– ¿Te pondrás mi apellido? – Dimitri preguntó, tomándome por sorpresa.

– No había pensado en eso – Balbuceé. _Su apellido… ¿voy a dejar de ser una Mazur?_ – ¿Sería extraño si no lo hiciera?

– La elección es totalmente tuya – Se encogió de hombros.

– Rose Belikov – Lo dije en voz alta – No suena mal.

– Me gusta – Me guiñó, haciendo que mi corazón se disparara por unos instantes.

– Belikov entonces – Me mordí el labio inferior – Rose Belikov…

Dimitri abrió la puerta del apartamento, siendo recibido efusivamente por Libby. _Ella claramente lo echó de menos._

– ¿Qué piensas de tomar café en alguna parte? – Sugirió – Voy a cambiarme de ropa y podemos irnos.

– Ok… – Me senté en el sofá, mientras Libby lo seguía hasta la habitación. Dimitri no tardó en cambiarse; volvió a la sala perfectamente ordenada, fue hasta el armario y sacó la correa de la perra, tendiéndomela enseguida – ¿Qué es eso? – Me confundió _¿No tenía que ponérsela a ella?_

– ¿No quedamos en llevar a Libby a pasear? – Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y por qué me la entregas? – Pregunté.

– Para que se la pongas – Rodó los ojos.

– ¿Yo? – _Él tiene que estar jugando conmigo_ – Dimitri, yo ya acepté pasear con ella.

– Eso es aparte – Se encogió de hombros – Si planeas tener tiempo para comer algo, es mejor que te apresures.

– Te odio – Susurré. Dimitri fue a la cocina, mientras yo me arrodillaba delante de la perra que me miraba inocentemente – Bueno, voy a ponerte esto y vamos a ser amigas – Murmuré, extendiéndole la mano a la corgi que exhibió los dientes inmediatamente, empezando a gruñir. Recogí la mano instintivamente, provocando que la perra volviera a la misma expresión alegre de antes _¿Cuál es su problema?_ Respiré profundamente, haciendo un segundo intento para obtener la misma reacción – ¡Dimitri, esta cosa está gruñéndome! – Le reclamé retirando nuevamente mi mano.

– ¿Qué? – Se acercó, mirándome extrañado – Ella parece estar bien para mí.

– ¡Ella me odia! – Exclamé, recibiendo en respuesta un ladrido enojado de la corgi.

– Rose, vamos apúrate – Pidió Dimitri.

– Si ella me muerde, yo te morderé – Le avisé.

– ¿Me morderás? – Alzó las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa.

– Lo lógico sería morderla, pero no quiero terminar con la boca llena de pelos – Le expliqué.

– ¿Cuál sería la lógica en que mordieras a la pobre? – Expresó.

– Te avisé – Lo miré antes de darme la vuelta hacia Libby, que se había sentado y observaba nuestra discusión con curiosidad – Vamos, monstruito… un intento más…

– ¿Has pensado ser más cariñosa? – Preguntó divertido.

– Usé el diminutivo – Me encogí de hombros – ¡Fui lo suficientemente cariñosa! – Extendí la mano de nuevo, sosteniendo su collar para enganchar la correa. Ella volvió a gruñir, pero no hizo más que eso y finalmente logré terminar el servicio – ¿Nos vamos? – Me levanté inmediatamente.

– Tendrás que llevarla a la calle – Provocó – No puede caminar por los pasillos, reglas del condominio…

– Camarada, estoy a un paso de arrojarte junto con ella por la ventana – Lo miré – Estás abusando de tu suerte.

– Vamos – Se regocijó tomando a la perra en sus brazos – Ya sé a dónde te llevaré.

– Espero que valga la pena – Murmuré caminando a su lado.

En cuanto llegamos a la calle, Dimitri puso a una Libby ansiosa en el suelo y caminó un poco con ella. _Parece fácil…_ – ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Me ofreció la guía.

– ¿Y si huye?

– Rose, para eso sirve la correa… – Volvió a ofrecérmela.

– ¿Podré sostenerme? – Pregunté antes de aceptar la guía.

– Estamos hablando de una corgi, no de un San Bernardo – Bromeó.

– Deberías conseguirte uno – Provoqué, caminando tranquilamente a su lado – Sería más compatible con tu tamaño.

– ¿Tienes miedo de Libby y quieres que consiga un San Bernardo? – Sonrió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

– Ciertamente, yo volvería a la casa de mi padre – Admití – Al menos el gato solo está loco cuando no está durmiendo y pasa buena parte del tiempo durmiendo.

– Pareces tener un problema generalizado con los animales – Se rio atrayendo la atención de la corgi.

– Eso no es verdad – Protesté.

– ¿No? – Provocó.

– No tengo la culpa de que a estas piernas cortas temblorosas no le guste – Hice el ademán con mis hombros.

– No existes – Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, mientras tiraba de Libby que había decidido sentarse a mitad del camino.

– No te engañes, camarada – Sonreí – Soy extremadamente real – Seguimos hasta un pequeño café y nos sentamos en las mesas que tenían en la acera. _Dimitri tiene razón en una cosa, este barrio tiene su encanto._ Volvimos al apartamento, dejando a Libby ahí antes de recibir un mensaje de Lissa avisando que ya estaban esperando afuera del edificio – ¿Qué pastel te gusta? – Le cuestioné al bajar.

– No me importa mucho el pastel – Se encogió de hombros.

– Prometiste que te entusiasmarías más – Lo acusé, buscando a Lissa en el exterior y encontrándola apoyada en un coche, abrazada a Christian.

– Lo siento – Se justificó – Pero realmente no tengo ninguna idea para los pasteles… lo cual no quiere decir que no voy a ayudar a elegir uno.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Lissa frunció el ceño ante nuestra pequeña discusión.

– Él finalmente debe haberse dado cuenta de la burrada que está cometiendo – Christian se burló – Y está buscando una manera de salir.

– Él no va a huir, Ozera – Farfullé – Pero aún tengo la esperanza de convencer a Lissa para que te abandone en el altar.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa reprendió – ¿Los dos pueden mantener la paz por hoy?

– Él comenzó – Tarareé.

– ¿Ya decidieron a dónde irán de luna de miel? – Christian curioseó.

– Al Caribe – Dimitri informó.

– Buena suerte – Christian se rio – ¿Quién sabe? Quizá encuentres algo mejor por allá…

– Te voy a matar – Murmuré.

– ¿Cuál es el problema de ustedes dos? – Lissa gimió.

– Sería difícil encontrar a alguien más interesante que ella – Dimitri me abrazó, besando mi mejilla enseguida.

– ¡Lucha con eso, Ozera! – He ofrecido una sonrisa victoriosa.

– El lugar está aquí cerca – Dijo Lissa – Podemos ir a pie.

– Sería más rápido – Christian estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿Ustedes fueron a visitar el departamento ayer? – Lissa indagó.

– Sí – Comencé animada – El lugar es perfecto…

– ¿Eso quiere decir que van a quedarse con él? – Lissa sonrió.

– Sí – Dimitri me observó – A Rose realmente le gustó el lugar.

– ¿Cuál es el problema con tu departamento de aquí? – Cuestionó Christian – Es un buen barrio…

– Tiene solo una habitación – Rodé los ojos _¿Por qué tiene que meterse donde no lo llaman?_

– El mío también tiene solo una habitación – Él se encogió de hombros – Y vamos a vivir ahí.

– Aparentemente, Rose planea poblar la tierra poco después del matrimonio – Dimitri se rio, haciéndome enojar inmediatamente _¡Voy a matarlo!_

– ¿En serio, Rose? – Christian provocó – ¿Quieres una banda de rusitos corriendo a tu alrededor?

– No es eso… es… – Balbuceé – Mierda, Dimitri.

– No te preocupes, Rose – Dimitri provocó – No voy a dejarte sola con ellos.

– Esa es una imagen que simplemente no puedo concebir – Lissa se rio – Rose rodeada de niños…

– Hey, ¿cuál es el problema? – Exclamé _¿Por qué es tan difícil imaginarme como madre?_ _Si Janine lo consiguió, también puedo conseguirlo._

– Rose, en la fiesta de cinco años de Betsy Morgan, tú la hiciste llorar – Lissa recordó.

– Hey, la niña es un torbellino – Me defendí.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – Dimitri me miró.

– Ella amenazó a la niña con prenderle fuego a sus regalos si no se alejaba – Lissa confesó.

– Todos recuerdan mi amenaza, pero nadie vio que la enana se pasó la fiesta entera persiguiéndome y golpeándome con las bolitas que sacaba de la piscina – Me defendí.

– Ella tenía cinco años, Rosie – Christian incitó.

– Es gracioso que lo digas, Ozera – Estreché los ojos – Por lo que recuerdo, tú estabas a mi lado, me ofreciste el encendedor y dijiste que deberíamos aprovechar mientras todos estaban lejos de la mesa de regalos… lo que resultó en una niña llorando y yo llevando toda la culpa.

– ¡Christian! – Lissa exclamó horrorizada.

– Rose, tú no puedes amenazar a los niños – Dimitri se rio.

– ¿Quién dice?

– El sentido común – Él apuntó.

– Hey, voy a invitarla a nuestra boda, camarada – Dije – Ahí puedes decirme si puedo o no amenazarla.

– Tengo que defender a Rose esta vez – Christian se detuvo delante de la confitería – ¡La chica es una petarda!

– ¡Es todo! – Lissa exclamó – ¡Ustedes dos nunca estarán invitados a las fiestas de cumpleaños de mis hijos!

– Me pareció que yo sería el padre de tus hijos – Christian se quejó.

– ¡Y lo serás! Es el tipo de trauma que vas a causar en ellos – Se encogió de hombros.

– No te preocupes, Rose – Dimitri sonrió – Sé que serás una buena madre para nuestros cuatro hijos.

– ¿Cuatro? – Lissa se rio.

– Camarada – Sonreí de forma amenazadora – Si hablas de hijos una vez más, voy a imposibilitarte permanentemente de tener hijos con quien quiera que sea…

– ¡Rose! – Lissa exclamó horrorizada.

– Esa fue una buena amenaza – Christian hizo una mueca.

– Tenemos que probar algunos pasteles, ¿no? – Dimitri abrió la puerta de la tienda para que yo pasara.

– Buena elección – Murmuré al entrar en la tienda.

– No necesitabas amenazar al pobre de esa manera – Lissa susurró a mi lado, mientras observábamos los pasteles expuestos.

– ¡Él se vale del negocio de los hijos solo porque quise un apartamento con más de un cuarto!

– Entonces, ¿no quieres hijos? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– ¡Aún no me caso! – Exclamé – ¿Para qué hablar de hijos ahora? Pero es importante tener un cuarto extra…

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

– Porque… ¡porque sí! – Suspiré – Quiero una habitación de huéspedes.

– ¿Sabe eso?

– ¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Pero le gusta hacerme enojar – Expliqué – Todo lo que quiero ahora es… ¡que se aleje de tu novio loco!

Lissa siguió mi mirada, abriendo los ojos al ver a Christian sacando una serie de pequeños adornos de porcelana de un estante para verlos más de cerca – Christian – Susurró irritada – ¡Deja eso en su lugar!

– Solo estoy viendo – Él se defendió.

– La última vez que estabas solo viendo, rompiste aquel estúpido pato de cristal y tuvimos que comprar otro – Regañó.

– Ok – Respondió malhumorado, colocando los adornos de vuelta en su lugar.

Inmediatamente fuimos atendidos por un señor que nos guio hasta una mesa para comenzar con la degustación. Pasamos buena parte de la mañana ahí, probando innumerables tortas; Christian pasó el tiempo entero irritándome.

Elegimos el clásico Red Velvet con relleno de Cream Cheese, lo que resolvería el problema de Dimitri con el chantillí. Lissa discutía con Christian por también preferir el Red Velvet, pero él insistía en uno de vainilla – Chris, no puedes negar que el pastel es más hermoso – Ella insistió.

– Va a estar cubierto por un glaseado, Liss – Rodó los ojos – No vamos a ver la masa.

– Aburrido – Tarareé.

– Algún día voy a terminar prendiéndote fuego, Mazur – Estrechó los ojos.

– Lo dudo mucho – Continué.

– ¿Algún día van a asumir que se aman? – Lissa provocó.

– Belikov, conozco a la chica adecuada para presentarte – Se volvió a Dimitri – Ella trabaja conmigo, es bonita… así te libras de una vez por todas de este dolor de cabeza.

– Liss, tal vez deberías prestar más atención a las compañeras de trabajo de tu novio – Tarareé.

– Rosie, Rosie… ya que has tocado ese asunto ¿Tu novio conoce la pretensión de Ivashkov de conseguirte de vuelta a cualquier costo? – Christian sonrió, antes de recibir un codazo de Lissa.

 _¡Bien, de nuevo esa historia!_

En los últimos días Adrian declaró que demostraría que estoy enamorada de él _y aparentemente, le ha dicho a todos sobre esto._ _Dimitri ya se mostró incómodo con este asunto y alguien siempre tiene que decir algo delante de él._

Lissa masculló algunas palabras irritadas al oído de Ozera y yo me sentía temerosa de encarar al ruso. _Odio esto…_

– ¿Tiene esa pretensión? – Dimitri se regocijó, sorprendiéndome al pasar su brazo por mi hombro – Buena suerte para él con eso – Se inclinó depositando un beso cariñoso en mi boca, haciendo que mi cuerpo se calentara al recordar todo lo que sucedió en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Su petición de disculpas, nuestra conversación sobre la luna de miel y esta mañana…

– Lo siento – Le susurré al alejarse.

– Ya hablamos de eso – Dijo a mi oído – No te preocupes…

– Solo digo – Christian se encogió de hombros – Que si yo fuera Belikov, ponía a ese estirado en su lugar…

– Si tú fueras Dimitri, nunca me mirarías – Rodé los ojos.

– Ok… – Lissa interfirió – Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿podemos ir a elegir la ropa de los chicos?

– Esta bien – Me levanté de la mesa, sintiéndome tentada a meter la cara de Ozera en el pastel más cercano.

Pero Lissa tiene razón, tenemos mucho que hacer y hoy estoy un paso más cerca de esa boda.

* * *

¡Regalo adelantado de Año Nuevo!

¿¡Pero qué situación!? No sé qué habría hecho de estar en el lugar de Rose, pero tengo algunas ideas... jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Te invito a dejarme tus impresiones, gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Hasta el próximo año!

Con amor, Isy.


	14. Capítulo 13 I m Not Dead

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 13. I´m Not Dead

There´s all these crack

Crack of sunlight

Crack in the mirror on your lips

It´s the moment of a sunset Friday

When our conversations twist

It´s the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo

But the ice should be on our heads

We only spun the wheel to catch ourselves

 **I´m Not Dead – Pink!**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Era viernes, antes del día de la fiesta y aún estábamos en la oficina. Nos iríamos a los Hamptons justo después del trabajo. Lissa estaba extasiada por la fiesta mientras que yo no sabía qué esperar de eso y a Rose no parecía importarle con la llegada del matrimonio. En tres semanas estaríamos oficialmente casados y eso era todo de lo que ella hablaba.

En los últimos días la acompañé siempre que pude a las cuestiones relacionadas con el matrimonio: nos tomamos fotos para la materia, elegimos el destino de la luna de miel, la decoración para la boda, amueblamos el departamento y yo terminé conociéndola cada vez más.

Rose constantemente me ha llevado al borde de la locura en las más diversas situaciones, desde que despertamos juntos caímos en un callejón sin salida. No obstante, al tiempo que nos acercamos, nos alejamos enseguida.

 _¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer conmigo?_

Rose simplemente me fascina, la manera como me hace reír, su peculiar forma de pensar, su belleza exuberante… cada detalle me enganchaba y me hacía desear más. _Intentar alejarme de la morena parece una tarea imposible._

Al llegar a la empresa caminé directamente al ascensor, por suerte, esta vez no me encontré a Jesse Zeklos. _Todavía me pregunto cómo un bastardo de marca mayor como ese puede ser primo de Iván._

Me apoyé en la pared esperando que el ascensor completara el recorrido hasta el vigésimo quinto piso. Con Iván fuimos compañeros de habitación en la Universidad y formamos una gran amistad. Siempre pasaba los días de fiesta con su familia, ya que no tenía oportunidad de visitar a la mía y él se negaba a dejarme solo.

Iván se graduó en Publicidad y actualmente trabaja en una agencia en Manhattan, lo que terminó dificultando un poco nuestra convivencia. Pero tan pronto supo la noticia, consiguió arreglar un espacio en su atareada agenda y no tardó en aceptar ser mi padrino.

– Buenos días, Señor Belikov – Mía me saludó al momento que las puertas se abrieron.

– Buenos días, Señorita Rinaldi ¿Rose ya llegó?

– Sí, ella ya llegó… – Me lanzó una mirada divertida. Una mirada que conocía bien.

 _¿Qué le dijo Rose?_

Avancé a la oficina repasando en mi mente las últimas veinticuatro horas.

 _No he hecho nada para irritarla; no he interrumpido su sueño, por más difícil que sea; he estado en todos los compromisos que agendó esta semana…_

 _¿Acaso adivinó que solo fingí leer las listas de bandas, buffets y decoradoras que me entregó y que solo estuve de acuerdo con su opinión?_

Entré a la sala de Rose, frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente al encontrar dos grandes maletas al lado de su escritorio. Caminé hasta mi oficina que estaba con la puerta entreabierta, buscando a la morena.

Se encontraba sentada en mi silla, concentrada en un manuscrito, mordiéndose distraídamente el dedo índice. Me sentí inclinado a permanecer allí, observándola, pero la curiosidad me obligó a hacerme notar.

– ¿Huiste de casa? – Pregunté, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida a cambio.

– ¿Cómo? – Ella sonrió extrañada.

– Las maletas en tu sala – Expliqué acercándome – Si huiste de casa de tu padre, probablemente ocultarte en su editorial sea una pésima idea.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Inclinó el rostro en mi dirección, exhibiendo una expresión divertida cuando me detuve a su lado para espiar el tal documento – ¿No acordamos ir directo a la casa en los Hamptons? ¿Trajiste tu maleta, no?

– ¿Todo eso es para el fin de semana? – Solté sorprendido.

– Hace tiempo que no voy a la casa de mi padre. No sé lo que voy a necesitar ahí… – Se justificó.

– Lo resolvemos después – Respiré profundamente, decidiendo dejar el asunto de lado – ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un cuento que llegó ayer – Explicó – Lo separé para que lo leyeras, pero decidí darle un vistazo…

– ¿Y qué te parece? – Me incliné un poco para poder leer mejor el texto, apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla.

– El trabajo de un editor es aburrido – Ella me ofreció una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Estás haciendo mi trabajo? – Sonreí.

– Sí. Ya lo leí – Dijo.

– ¿Y eso es todo lo que hago, listilla? – Incité.

– No, tú se lo mandas a otro editor – Se regocijó levantándose.

– Entonces voy a editar este – La provoqué tomando el texto de su mano.

– Ok camarada, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer – Me guiñó, apoyándose del escritorio.

– Puedes tomar una silla – Le sugerí, eligiendo un bolígrafo negro.

– Quiero ver lo que haces – Negó.

– Puedes poner la silla a mi lado – Apunté. Comencé a leer el escrito de dos páginas mientras Rose tomaba la silla. Ella me observó atentamente al mismo tiempo que yo fruncía el ceño ante cada línea leída. Era un cuento de pésimo gusto – ¿Te gustó esto? – La miré confundido.

– En realidad, acababa de comenzar a leer – Admitió.

– Entonces hiciste mi trabajo incompleto – Sonreí.

– Está bien, me pillaste – Suspiró – ¿Pero ya has terminado de leer?

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Me miró sorprendida.

– Rose, hablamos de un cuento de dos páginas, no de una novela de quinientas.

– ¿Es muy malo? – Mordió su labio.

– Bastante – Admití extendiéndosela – Lee.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que Rose terminó de leer con una expresión confusa – Qué asco – Murmuró – ¿Qué vas a hacer para transformar esto en algo bueno?

– No puedo hacerlo – Expresé – O la persona puede escribir bien, o no. Lo máximo que hago es dejarlo comprensible para el público…

– ¿Cómo así? – Me lanzó una mirada intrigada.

– En algún lugar he leído que cuando escribes, estas contando una historia para ti mismo – Declaré – Cuando reescribes, lo más importante es cortar todo lo que no forma parte de la historia… eso es lo que hacemos los editores, ayudamos a los autores a percibir lo que no forma parte de su historia.

– ¿Y harás eso? – Me entregó el documento.

– Con este no – Lo metí de nuevo a su sobre – Este se puede devolver con una carta estándar de rechazo.

– Ok – Se levantó – Le dije a Mía que podía ir por su maleta en el horario del almuerzo, por lo cual es probable que le llevé un poco de tiempo volver…

– No hay problema.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me observó – Pareces cansado…

– Estoy muy bien – Le aseguré, a pesar de saber que mi apariencia posiblemente era pésima gracias a las últimas noches mal dormidas.

– Resolveré esto – Alzó el sobre – ¿Necesitas algo más?

– No, gracias.

– ¿Hablaste con tu amigo? – Preguntó antes de salir – ¿Le diste la dirección de la casa?

– Sí, él nos encontrará allí por la noche – Le informé.

Lissa inventó que esta sería una confraternización pre-matrimonial para que Rose se animara más con la idea. Luego la morena decidió que deberíamos invitar a Iván a participar.

– Finalmente voy a conocer un amigo tuyo – Sonrió antes de salir – No veo la hora.

Estuve ocupado adelantando trabajo lo máximo que pude para que pudiéramos salir tranquilamente; la próxima edición de la revista saldría el martes y no quería problemas. Terminé saltándome el almuerzo para conseguir dejar todo encaminado y salir un poco más temprano.

– Hey camarada, ¿estás listo? – Rose apareció en mi oficina al final de la jornada – Quiero llegar antes de la puesta de sol…

– Vamos – Sonreí ante el entusiasmo de la chica.

– Tendrás que ayudarme con las maletas – Tarareó.

– Me lo imaginé – Rodé los ojos – No sé cómo conseguiste traer todo esto…

– Encontré una serie de hombres gentiles que no dudaron en ayudarme – Ella sonrió de forma inocente.

– Rose, ¿coqueteaste con alguien para que trajeran tus maletas? – Provoqué.

– Lo haces parecer algo horrible – Se defendió, mientras yo cargaba las dos maletas hacia el ascensor.

– ¿No tienes vergüenza por aprovecharte de tus cualidades de esa forma? – Reí.

– Hey, no me culpes… ellos se alegraron de ayudarme… – Me guiñó.

– Manipuladora – Bromeé.

– Uso lo que tengo… – Aseguró.

– ¿Y no sientes vergüenza al admitirlo? – La miré con diversión.

– De ninguna manera – Sonrió entrado al elevador.

– Eso no te ayudará cuando pierdas tu belleza – Me acerqué.

– Tú no verás cuando eso suceda – Se rio.

– ¿Entonces, sueles usar tu belleza para conseguir lo que quieres? – La observé.

– ¿Funcionaría contigo? – Me dio una mirada inocente, disparando mi corazón.

– ¿Conmigo? No me manipularías tan fácil así… – Reí nerviosamente antes de desviar la mirada.

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_

– ¿No me crees bonita? – Mordió su labio inferior.

– Tú sabes que eres hermosa – Respiré profundamente tratando de calmar mi mente – No necesito decírtelo.

– Si mi belleza no funciona contigo, estaría obligada a usar mi adorable personalidad – Me lanzó una mirada satisfecha.

– ¿Adorable personalidad? – Reí – Rose, ¿saliste a beber con Mía durante el almuerzo?

– ¡Mía! – Exclamó, rompiendo aquel clima que nos envolvía – Se irá con nosotros, ¡me había olvidado de ella!

– Ve a llamarla – Dije cuando las puertas se abrieron – Iré a guardar tus maletas. Volvió a subir buscando en su móvil, mientras yo iba al coche. Guardé el equipaje esperando a que ella regresara. Después de unos minutos vi la puerta del ascensor abrirse y a las dos arrastrando la maleta de Mía, que no era menor a la de Rose, _pero al menos es solo una._ Fui a su encuentro, encargándome de la maleta a la vez que ambas se acomodaban en el auto.

 _Espero que este fin de semana no traiga ninguna sorpresa._

Para decepción de Rose no pudimos llegar a la playa antes de la puesta del sol, ya que eran casi las siete cuando llegamos a la casa. Mía la observó con expresión espantada mientras rodeábamos para llegar al garaje. Era una hermosa propiedad. Sin embargo, tratándose de los Mazur, esperaba algo más extravagante.

– Mi madre eligió la casa cuando yo tenía un año – Rose comentó como si hubiera leído mi mente – Ella dice que me gustaba mucho pasar los fines de semana aquí; está lo suficientemente cerca de la playa…

– Es linda – Mía balbuceó al aparcar.

– Me encanta venir aquí – Rose afirmó.

– ¿Antes de que tu padre te lo prohibiera? – Provoqué antes de salir del auto.

– Cállate – Rodó los ojos, saltando hacia afuera – Lissa ya llegó, iré a pedirle a Chris que deje de ser un inútil y venga a ayudarte con las maletas.

– Yo llevo la mía, Señor Belikov – Mía dijo tímidamente al quedarse sola conmigo.

– No necesitas llamarme Señor Belikov aquí – Fruncí el ceño – Puedes llamarme Dimitri y yo llevaré tu maleta…

– Gracias, Dimitri – Sonrió sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

– Puedes subir – Indiqué la escalera por donde Rose había desaparecido.

Christian salió junto con André, ayudándome a cargar las maletas. André pronto se interesó por conocer a Mía, encargándose personalmente de llevar la maleta de la chica hasta un cuarto vacante, dejándome con Christian.

– ¿No planea volver a la ciudad hasta el matrimonio? – Preguntó al ver el equipaje de Rose.

– Creo que se está mudando oficialmente – Murmuré cerrando el maletero.

– Probablemente vivirá con Lissa – Rodó los ojos – Ella hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Dónde está? – Imité su ademán, subiendo las escaleras.

– En la cocina – Indicó la zona. Dejé las maletas en una esquina y caminé hasta ahí.

Rose cerraba uno de los armarios sacando un paquete de galletas de chocolate, mientras Lissa se ocupaba de una olla en la estufa, sonriendo al verme.

– Hola Dimitri.

– Hey, camarada – Rose avanzó hasta donde yo estaba, poniendo una galleta en mi boca – ¿Vamos a la habitación?

– ¿No puedes esperar un poco antes de atacar al pobre hombre? – Christian incitó – Parece estar cansado.

– Tú tienes menos energía que él y aun así conseguiste hacer algo con Liss, así que creo que no va a ser un problema para él – Rose respondió.

– ¡Rose! ¡No tenías que hablar de lo que te conté! – Lissa exclamó.

– ¿Cómo pudiste haberle contado algo a ella? – Christian le reclamó – ¡He salido por cinco minutos!

– Vamos camarada – Rose se burló. Era obvio que ya se había acostumbrado a las insinuaciones que Christian generalmente acaba haciendo de nosotros y ha respondido a la altura, _nunca voy a poder entender la guerra que hay entre ellos._

Cargué las maletas hasta una habitación al final del pasillo. No era tan grande como la que tiene en casa de su padre, aunque considerablemente menor, parecía agradable.

 _Creo que de nuevo vamos a terminar durmiendo en la misma cama, solo espero que sea una situación más tranquila esta vez._

– ¿Has traído tu pijama, camarada? – Cuestionó.

– Sí, Rose… – Suspiré.

– Christian y Lissa están cocinando – Comentó, arrastrando las maletas a un armario – ¿Tu amigo tardará en llegar?

– No – Respondí verificando el último mensaje en el celular – Llegará pronto ¿Te importa si tomo un baño antes de la cena?

– Siéntete como en casa, camarada – Ella se encogió de hombros antes de salir. Entré al baño, tomando una ducha rápida antes de unirme a los demás y tratando de librarme del cansancio del viaje.

Fui en busca de Rose, pero no llegué muy lejos antes de casi chocar con Ivashkov, que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

– Belikov – Me dio una sonrisa sarcástica – Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Respiré profundamente.

 _Rose no me avisó que vendría._

– ¿En este momento? Pensando en invitar a Rose a la piscina – Provocó.

– Rose no está interesada – Reñí.

 _Voy a terminar matando aquí a este maldito._

– No creo que sea así – Se encogió de hombros – Para alguien que no está interesada, ella me envía muchos signos contradictorios.

– Puedes imaginar las señales que desees, Ivashkov – Traté de calmarme – No cambia el hecho de que ella se casará conmigo.

– ¿No? ¿Estás seguro? – Guiñó – Voy a estar en todo lugar Belikov, esperando un error tuyo… y si piensas que las señales son fruto de mi imaginación, puedes observar y sacar tus propias conclusiones.

– Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, Ivashkov – Amenacé.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No querrás que los Mazur piensen que eres un tipo violento, o sí? – Exhibió una sonrisa victoriosa – Estoy seguro de que Abe no dejaría a su princesita cerca de un tipo así.

El sonido del timbre nos interrumpió antes de que pudiera responderle. _Iván debe haber llegado,_ me dirigí a la sala tratando de recuperar la calma.

– Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que serás el padrino de mi boda? – Oí la voz de Rose tan pronto como llegué al recibidor, estaba todavía en la puerta, al lado de Mía.

– Si eres Rosemarie Mazur, sí… seré el padrino de tu boda.

– ¿De verdad? – Ella cuestionó sorprendida.

– Iván – Lo saludé atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

– Hey camarada – Rose sonrió – Tú nunca me hablaste de Iván…

– ¿Cómo no? – Fruncí el ceño – Te dije que lo había invitado a ser nuestro padrino ¿Por qué no ha entrado todavía?

– Lo siento – Mía sonrió – Fue un error nuestro… pasa, te mostraré la casa…

– ¿Le mostrarás la casa? – Rose exclamó – ¡No conoces la casa!

– Es mejor estacionar el coche primero – Sugerí.

Mía pronto se ofreció a enseñarle dónde quedaba el garaje mientras yo salía con Rose al balcón, a observar el patio trasero a la luz de la luna. _Definitivamente era una casa hermosa._

– No me dijiste que tu padrino era tan guapo – Soltó.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Qué, me vas a decir que nunca has notado lo atractivo que es? – Ella se burló.

– Rose, si estuviera interesado en fijarme en eso, no me casaría contigo – Rodé los ojos.

 _¡Era solo lo que faltaba!_

– Somos amigos, ¿no? – Me lanzó una mirada traviesa.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – La miré.

– ¿Qué oportunidad hay de que me pases el teléfono de tu padrino? – Me guiñó.

– ¿Perdiste el juicio? – Exclamé.

– ¿Qué? Esperaré hasta que nos divorciemos – Se defendió.

– Él es el padrino de nuestra boda, Rose – Respiré profundamente.

– Lo haces parecer una pésima idea – Se rio _¿Realmente está hablando en serio?_ – Si tuviera una amiga agradable, yo te presentaría…

– Tienes que estar jugando – Murmuré enojado.

 _¡Ya es malo tener a Ivashkov todo el tiempo encima de ella y ahora Iván!_

– En realidad, lo estoy – Provocó.

– No deberías hacer eso – Exhalé intentando calmarme. Rose traía un humor excelente, no quería arruinar eso.

– Después de la boda probablemente consiga mantener el contacto con él – Se encogió de hombros – No voy a necesitar depender de ti.

– Rose – Enojado, me volví en su dirección.

– Fue una broma – Se carcajeó – Estamos en la playa ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

– Probablemente porque me voy a casar con una lunática – Me volví, apoyándome en el pasamanos del balcón.

– Eso no fue muy gentil – Se quejó de mí.

– En este momento no me importan mucho las gentilezas – Volví los ojos.

– Deberían – Murmuró – Estamos en un lugar hermoso, entre amigos… no deberías estar malhumorado.

– No lo estoy…

– Me pregunto si ese mal humor tiene algún motivo en especial – Tarareó – ¿Todo esto es porque pienso que tu amigo es atractivo?

– No.

– Tienes celos – Continuó provocándome…

– No son celos – Me volví a ella – Ya te dije que no siento celos de ti.

– ¿Qué es entonces? – Me miró un poco desconcertada – No estabas enojado antes de tomar el baño…

– No has entendido lo que está en juego aquí – Alejé la mirada. No quería acabar con su buen humor, pero no podía con ella si seguía actuando como si no estuviera sucediendo nada.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entendí exactamente, Dimitri? – Cruzó los brazos, observándome.

– Estás jugando con todo… ¡yo puedo ser deportado y tú apresada si descubren lo que estamos haciendo!

– ¿Ese es el problema? – Me dio una mirada herida – ¿Tienes miedo de volver a Rusia?

– Rose…

– ¿Estás seguro de que ese es realmente el problema? – Observó a Adrian que caminaba por la sala.

– No me dijiste que él estaría aquí – Murmuré.

– Nosotros ya tuvimos esa conversación – Rodó los ojos.

– Y no vamos a tenerla otra vez – Decidí cerrar eso de una vez por todas, no llegaríamos a ninguna parte.

– ¿Qué diablos?, ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por él… – Exclamó.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta que da al comedor nos interrumpió, Christian estaba parado ahí, luciendo sin gracia – Lissa me pidió que los llamara a cenar – Dijo – Ella está conociendo a tu amigo.

– Vamos – Rumoreé entrando a la casa.

Intenté mejorar mi humor durante la cena; Iván contó algunas historias sobre nuestra época de Universidad y después todos decidieron ver una película en la televisión.

Me sentía completamente exhausto mientras trataba de ver la película _¡Realmente necesito dormir!_ Parte de mi mal humor se había dispersado totalmente.

 _Rose tiene razón, necesito relajarme._ _No puedo dejar que Ivashkov me afecte tanto…_

Percibí la mirada constante de la morena sobre mí durante todo ese período, _¿será que está enojada conmigo?_

– Camarada – Ella se estiró – Tengo sueño, ¿nos vamos a la cama?

– Rose, estamos a mitad de la película – Lissa se quejó.

– Y nosotros trabajamos todo el día – Se levantó sosteniendo mi mano – Estamos cansados, ¿no es así, Dimitri?

– Claro – La seguí.

– Les creo mucho que van a dormir – Mía tarareó.

– Sé silenciosa, Rose – Christian la provocó. Rose se limitó a levantarles el dedo medio mientras me llevaba a la habitación.

– No pareces querer dormir – Comencé al cerrar la puerta.

– Y no quiero – Declaró – Pero tú te ves pésimo…

– No era necesario que vinieras – La observé – Si quieres volver…

– Voy a bañarme – Me interrumpió – Necesitas descansar, camarada…

– Rose – Sostuve su mano, impidiéndole que siguiera hacia el baño.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Mordió su labio inferior antes de mirarme a los ojos.

– Lamento mucho lo de antes – Suspiré soltándola – Estabas en lo correcto, estoy de mal humor…

– Está bien – Se encogió – Adrian generalmente tiene ese efecto en las personas… tendrías que haber visto cómo era antes de que Chris le pidiera matrimonio a Lissa, cada semana era una nueva pelea entre los dos. Una vez Christian intentó quemarlo con un soplete…

– ¿Qué?

– Te he dicho que está loco – Me guiñó – Solo tienes que dormir un poco, camarada.

– Gracias por la paciencia – Le agradecí.

– Recuerda esto cuando decidas irritarte – Bromeó rumbo al baño.

Me puse la pijama y arreglé la cama para acostarme, esperando a que Rose saliera del baño. Tardó menos de lo que esperaba, también con su pijama puesta. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y cuando volvía a la habitación, la encontré haciendo un muro de almohadas en medio de la cama.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunté de mi lado.

– Es solo para prevenir, ya sabes… – Habló sin gracia.

– ¿Lo crees necesario? – Me acomodé en la cama.

– La última vez no se nos dio muy bien – Comentó acostándose también – Cualquier cosa para que despiertes vestido…

– Hoy te daría trabajo quitarme la ropa – Provoqué.

– Sigo afirmando que no fui yo… – Se rio – Sabes, creo… – Eso terminó siendo la última cosa que oí antes de que un sueño pesado me envolviera. Un sueño sin sueños que fue interrumpido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sentí un pequeño peso sobre mi pecho y aún con los ojos cerrados rodeé a Rose en un abrazo, respirando profundamente al sentir su cuerpo anidado al mío.

– ¿Qué pasó con las almohadas? – Escuché su voz somnolienta.

– No sé – Suspiré sin querer moverme.

– ¿Es extraño estar cómoda aquí y no querer levantarse? – Cuestionó en medio de un bostezo; finalmente me hizo abrir los ojos. La observé acostada sobre mi pecho con los ojos cerrados, aquella era una imagen sensacional. Su cabello estaba levemente despeinado y tenía esa expresión serena que ya había observado antes mientras dormía _¡Es hermosa!_ Rose abrió los ojos inclinando su cara hacia mí, llevé mi mano libre hasta su rosto, quitando algunos rizos delante de sus ojos – Buenos días – Sonrió.

– Buen día.

Se sentó en la cama para estirarse, atrayendo inmediatamente mi mirada. Corrí mis ojos por su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, cubierto solo por una pequeña pijama de seda.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?_

– Espero que tu mal humor haya pasado – Se levantó al mismo tiempo que yo me sentaba y veía las almohadas repartidas por el suelo.

 _¿Cómo sucedió esto?_

– Definitivamente mejoró – Le ofrecí una sonrisa.

– A partir de ahora recordaré siempre hacerte dormir cuando estés siendo un aburrido – Se burló.

Me cambié, cepillé mis dientes y bajé a la cocina; ya pasaba de las diez de la mañana. Mía inspeccionaba un armario buscando algo para comer y por el ruido, el resto se encontraba en la piscina.

– Buenos días – Ella sonrió – Lissa se preguntaba si ustedes se levantarían hoy.

– Tuvimos un día pesado ayer – Respondí sin gracia.

– Iván estaba buscándote – Comentó – Todos están aprovechando la piscina.

– Alguien dígame que no nos hemos quedado sin comida – Rose dijo al entrar a la cocina. Usaba un short y una camisa de mezclilla que estaba atada, mostrando parte de su abdomen.

– Deberías calzar algo – Comenté al notar sus pies descalzos.

– Después de comer – Tarareó abriendo la nevera – Podrías hacer algo para mí.

– ¿Podría? – Crucé los brazos, mirándola con diversión.

– ¿Por favor? – Se acercó con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

– Ok – Mía exclamó – Saldré de aquí antes de que comiencen a liarse.

– ¿Quieres huevo y tocino? – Le ofrecí a la vez que Mía salió.

– ¿Terminaste con las recetas rusas, camarada? – Expresó.

– Quizás mañana – Le garanticé – Pero hoy, tienes la opción de huevos y tocino.

– Nunca niego la comida – Sonrió.

Al final, Rose terminó ayudándome, ella freía el tocino mientras yo cuidaba los huevos revueltos. Nos tomamos el café con calma, antes de unirnos a los demás en la piscina.

Rose pronto se quitó la ropa, quedando solo con el bikini blanco que llevaba debajo. Una vez más me atrapó el pensamiento de que ella sería mi esposa. _Definitivamente soy un tipo con suerte._ Por más que nada suceda entre nosotros, tener una mujer como ella a mi lado es el mayor privilegio que podría tener.

Pasó buena parte de la mañana bronceándose al borde de la piscina junto con Lissa, mientras Christian, Iván y yo conversábamos sobre las ceremonias, Adrian aún dormía y André se encontraba sentado en un banco conversando con Mía. Christian sería mi otro padrino y por la proximidad de su propio matrimonio terminamos cuidando de las cosas juntos, _no es que las chicas nos dejen mucho por hacer._

– ¿Qué hacen? – Rose se acercó. Noté a Iván evaluar discretamente a la morena antes de desviar la mirada. _Ella nunca pasará desapercibida._

– ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Iván preguntó, tomando un trago de cerveza.

– Soy su asistente – Rose se sentó en el espacio libre de mi tumbona, inmediatamente pasé el brazo a su alrededor, descansando mi mano en su muslo desnudo.

– ¿Asistente? – Él nos observó – Parece ser interesante.

– Mucho, hizo de mi vida un infierno durante meses y yo me enamoré – Rose ironizó.

– Parece haber salido bien – Se rio. El toque de mi celular llamó mi atención, era uno de los editores de la Book Review, _eso no debería ser bueno._

Me retiré para atender y al final sucedieron algunos imprevistos con la edición del martes y yo tenía que encontrar una solución. Acabé encerrándome en la habitación mientras todos se divertían en el exterior.

Después de pasar gran parte de la tarde al teléfono y en el portátil tratando de resolver problemas que surgieron en el trabajo, salí de la habitación para volver con el resto. Christian, Lissa e Iván charlaban en el balcón, André había llevado a Mía a conocer la playa durante la tarde y aún no habían regresado y Rose aparentemente se encontraba viendo TV en la sala del piso inferior.

Decidí caminar por el patio para encontrarla, consiguiendo oír su voz tan pronto como llegué al borde de la escalera.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _¿Con quién está hablando?_

– ¿Qué? Siempre te han gustado mis masajes… ¿me lo vas a negar ahora? – Respondió Ivashkov, haciendo mi sangre hervir.

 _¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?_

– Me voy a casar, Adrian – Rose le recordó. Yo descendía la escalera con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

– ¿Te impide recibir un masaje de un amigo?

– Un amigo no necesitaría besar mi hombro para hacerme un masaje – La voz de Rose se volvió más fuerte.

– Nunca te quejaste antes – Él apuntó.

Llegué al final de la escalera, parando frente a la puerta de cristal que estaba abierta. Rose tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sentada de espaldas a Adrian y de frente a mí. Él masajeaba sus hombros y susurraba algo a su oído.

 _Esto es por lo que no tengo de qué preocuparme por él…_

– Hey, no deberías decirme algo así, yo voy a… – Rose abrió los ojos, alejándose sutilmente antes de percibirme allí.

– ¿Casarte? – Pregunté enojado.

– Dimitri – Ella se levantó de un salto – No sabía que ya habías terminado.

– Me di cuenta – Murmuré, girando para volver a subir.

– Hey, espera – Rose me siguió.

– Dijiste que no tenías nada con él – Furioso, me volví a media escalera – Te pregunté mil veces.

– Y no lo tengo, Dimitri espera – Llamó cuando volví a subir, atrayendo la atención de los que estaban en el balcón.

– Pero qué… – Lissa comenzó antes de ser silenciada por una mirada de Christian.

– Dimitri… – Rose me tomó del brazo cuando finalmente llegué a la sala – ¿Hablemos de esto?

– ¿Hablar? – Ironicé – Terminé de conversar, Rose…

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Abrió los ojos.

– ¡Quiere decir que estoy fuera! – Exclamé camino a la habitación, dejando a Rose congelada a media sala.

 _Para mí termina esta locura, ¡prefiero volver a Rusia y mantener mi cordura intacta!_

* * *

Iniciando el 2018 y comienzan los problemas… ¡cómo te odio, Adrian! ¿Alguien más piensa lo mismo?

Pobre Dimitri, muriéndose de celos y negándoselo hasta a él mismo y Rose, cómo pudo cometer semejante burrada… ¡uff! las cosas no lucen nada bien para nuestra pareja favorita.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque el final no sea muy prometedor.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

 _Nota:_ intentaré publicar lo más seguido posible, pero no será fácil, puesto que es muy probable que me mude de ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Se los confirmaré en estos días, en la siguiente actualización.

Gracias por su paciencia de oro.


	15. Capítulo 14 Crazy

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 14. Crazy

Come here baby

You know you drive me up a wall

The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull

Seems like we´re makin´ up more than we´re makin´ love

And it always seems you got somn´ on your mind other than me

Girl, you got to change your crazy ways

You hear me

 **Crazy – Aerosmith**

* * *

Totalmente sorprendida observé a Dimitri alejarse, sus últimas palabras aún resonaban en mi mente.

 _¿Está fuera? ¿Qué quiso decir con estar fuera?_

– Rose – La voz de Lissa me sacó de mi estupor.

– ¿Quiso decir lo que estoy pensando qué quiso decir? – Balbuceé.

 _Él no terminaría conmigo semanas antes del matrimonio, ¿verdad?_

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Lissa me tomó del brazo; yo seguía mirando el pasillo.

– Adrian me estaba dando un masaje y… no puede terminar conmigo…

– Dimitri, espera un poco – Oí a Iván llamar al ruso cuando pasó cargando su maleta, camino a la escalera que lleva al garaje.

La puerta del frente pronto se abrió, revelando a André y Mía que nos miraban con confusión.

– Rose, ¿qué haces? – Exclamó Christian – ¡Ve tras él!

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Escuché a Mía preguntar, mientras corrí hacia el garaje.

 _Él no puede irse así._

– Dimitri – Corrí hasta el ruso que cerraba el maletero – No te vayas…

– Basta Rose – Gruñó.

– Dimitri, hablemos – Imploré – Por favor…

– No estoy interesado en conversaciones.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – Me metí delante de la puerta del coche, impidiéndole entrar – ¡No puedes simplemente irte, vamos a casarnos en tres semanas!

– ¿Qué parte del "estoy fuera", no entendiste? – Apoyó una mano en el lateral del coche, provocando que me encogiera un poco – No habrá matrimonio.

– Tienes que casarte conmigo – Le lancé una mirada desafiante – O serás deportado.

– ¿Me vas a chantajear ahora? – Él soltó una risa nerviosa – Yo prefiero empezar desde cero en Rusia.

– Tenemos un acuerdo – Bajé el tono a un susurro enojado – Tú no puedes renunciar.

– Acabo de hacerlo – Se alejó – ¡No voy a meterme en lo que sea esa relación con Ivashkov!

– No tenemos ninguna relación, en serio – Clamé – Mira, sé que tomaste mal lo que has visto, pero fue solo lo que pasó, ¡me daba un masaje!

– Tú puedes recibir cuántos masajes desees de él – Irritado se volvió de nuevo – No me importa.

– ¡Estás demostrando lo contrario! – Gemí – Dimitri, por favor…

– Me garantizaste en innumerables ocasiones que no sucedía nada entre los dos – Acusó – ¡Y aun así, cuando doy la espalda tú estás con él!

– Mira, lo juro… fue la última vez. Él ya no hablará conmigo… lo juro Dimitri, solo no lo hagas. Todo está listo… – Rogué.

– Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¡aprovecha que todo está listo y cásate con él! – Ironizó – Ahora, dame permiso.

– No puedes hacerme esto – Elevé la voz, guiándome por la desesperación.

– No estoy haciendo nada contigo – Respondió en el mismo tono.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando noté movimiento a la orilla de la escalera.

 _Genial, tenemos audiencia._

– Me debes esto, Dimitri – Volví a susurrar – Te ayudé cuando lo necesitabas, no creo que vayas a humillarme de esa manera.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Me miró confundido.

– ¿Vas a abandonarme a tres semanas del matrimonio y volver a Rusia? – Lo acusé – ¿Vas a dejarme aquí para dar todas las explicaciones? Tener que cancelar todo, devolver los regalos…

– Rose, eso es…

– ¿Vas a obligarme a pasar una humillación como esa por un error? – Limpié una lágrima terca que escapó – ¿Es así como retribuyes lo que hice por ti? – Dimitri sulfuró una serie de palabras en ruso, lo que me hizo pensar que no eran muy educadas – ¿Te quedarás? ¿Nosotros estamos bien? – Lo seguí tratando de sostener su mano, pero fue ágil en desviar mi tacto, golpeándome un poco.

 _¿Qué derecho tengo de sentirme así? ¡Yo causé esto!_

– No me iré – Respondió enojado.

– Eso ya es un avance… – Mordí mi labio – Podemos resolverlo todo, solo debemos seguir el plan original y…

– Quiero estar solo, Rose… – Me interrumpió – No quiero oír más detalles de ningún plan loco tuyo.

– ¿Vamos a estar bien? – Pregunté sintiéndome un poco temerosa.

– Hoy no – Él respiró hondo antes de salir del garaje, rumbo a la piscina.

Lo observé alejándose en silencio _¿Conseguí estropearlo todo?_

– ¿Rose? – La voz preocupada de Liss sonó desde lo alto de la escalera. Caminé de vuelta a la sala, Lissa pronto me amparó sentándome en el sofá, Iván me observaba con una expresión indescifrable y Mía se sentó a mi lado. _Por lo menos André y Adrian no están aquí_ – ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas? – Mi amiga preguntó.

– No se irá – Respondí mirando al suelo – Pero tampoco está muy afín para hablar conmigo.

– ¿Qué esperabas? – Christian vino de la cocina, trayendo una taza – Bebe, es té de manzanilla. Te ayudará a calmarte.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Iván me preguntó cuando casi derrumbé la taza debido a mi mano temblorosa.

– Estoy bien – Sostuve la taza con ambas manos.

– ¿Estás segura? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Yo no quiero que me odie – Lloré.

– Rose, voy a hablar con él – Iván se levantó – Se calmará y ustedes se arreglarán.

 _¿Por qué me afecta tanto? No es un compromiso real, ¿por qué no puedo parar de temblar?_

– Ok Rose, ¿qué mierda has hecho? – Christian preguntó sentándose en la mesa de centro, mirándome.

– ¡Christian! – Lissa exclamó.

– ¿Qué? Nosotros vimos la paciencia que él estaba teniendo – Se justificó – Y para que se pusiera de esa manera, ella tuvo que haber hecho una mierda muy grande.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Lissa lo reprendió.

– Lo estropeé todo – Gemí – No puedo creer que llegara en ese momento…

– ¿Qué momento exactamente? – Mía me miró.

– Estaba viendo la televisión, esperando a que Dimitri resolviera todo – Comencé a explicar – Adrian se sentó a mi lado y se quedó ahí…

– Tú no deberías darle tanta confianza a Ivashkov – Christian regañó.

– No estaba dándole confianza – Me defendí – Es solo mi amigo.

– Rose, he visto a Dimitri reclamarte sobre Ivashkov varias veces – Dijo Christian _¿Solo él hablará conmigo?_ – ¿Te gusta?

– ¿Adrian? ¡Claro que no! – Exclamé sintiéndome ofendida.

– Estoy hablando del tipo con el que te vas a casar – Rodó los ojos.

Volví a mirar al suelo, ¿cuál sería la respuesta a esta pregunta? _Bueno, antes yo afirmaría no sentir nada más que amistad por Dimitri, pero… ¿continuo así?_

– Si no me gustara, no habría aceptado este anillo – Di la respuesta segura, a pesar del desconcierto de mi mente.

– Pues resuelve las cosas con él – Respondió Christian – Y aléjate de Adrian, si él fuera tu amigo no estaría tratando de destruir tu relación.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que dices? – Murmuré mientras las chicas parecían perdidas y se mantenían en silencio – ¿Por qué haces esto?

– Eres como una hermana para Lissa, lo que te convierte en algo así como mi cuñada – Explicó – ¿Crees que voy a correr el riesgo de tener a Adrian de cuñado?

– ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que no quiero nada con Adrian? – Expresé – ¡No quise nada con él antes y no quiero nada con él ahora!

– Yo lo sé, Lissa lo sabe, André lo sabe, al final hasta el propio Adrian lo sabe – Christian rodó los ojos – ¿Pero crees que Dimitri lo sepa? Todo lo que ve es a Adrian sobre ti cada vez que se aleja y tú no haces nada por cambiarlo.

– ¿Me va a perdonar? – Pregunté.

– Aceptó casarse contigo – Se encogió de hombros – Eso debe significar algo – Permanecí en silencio, absorbiendo todo lo que Christian dijo. _Tiene sentido_ – Además, si él no te perdona puedes mostrarle lo que es tomar pelea con un Mazur – Me guiñó – Dudo que aguante.

– Creí que el agente "Borsch bobo" ya se había ido – Adrian comentó despreocupado al entrar en la sala.

– Si no quieres terminar con un ojo morado, es mejor que te retires de mí – Musité enojada.

– Rose, cuál es el problema, nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada – Se encogió de hombros camino a la cocina – Si él no tiene la seguridad de mantenerte… o tal vez sea porque él sabe que todo esto es una gran farsa…

– Él no tiene que mantenerme porque yo no planeo dejarlo – Rodé los ojos, levantándome y caminando hacia el balcón.

– Rose, ¿a dónde vas? – Lissa habló – Dale un tiempo para…

La ignoré bajando las escaleras, corriendo al encontrar a Dimitri hablando con Iván en el área del asador. El sol ya se había puesto y el lugar estaba iluminado por luces artificiales, pero estaba segura de que aun así se podría ver lo que sucediera ahí.

– Rose, ya vamos a entrar – Iván vino en mi dirección, mientras que Dimitri se mantuvo de espaldas a mí – Él está un poco alterado todavía, pero estoy seguro de que se le va a pasar, solo tienes que darle un…

– Iván, voy a resolver esto, ¿está bien? – Dije apresurada – Gracias, pero yo me encargo de esto ahora.

– Tú eres la que sabe – Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la casa.

– Hey camarada – Me puse en medio del pasillo, impidiéndole la salida – Tenemos que resolver esto.

– Rose, no quiero hablar ahora – Apretó el puente de su nariz, claramente enojado – Solo quiero estar solo.

– Y yo una caja de rosquillas – Me acerqué con aire desafiante – Pero no siempre la gente tiene lo que quiere.

– Rose – Suspiró frustrado.

– Mira, he decidido que no voy a aceptar que te alejes de mí – Expliqué – Entonces, te voy a perseguir hasta que decidas perdonarme…

– Rose, eso no va a funcionar – Rodó los ojos.

– Prefiero arriesgarme – Me encogí de hombros, acercándome para posicionarme entre él y la bancada; mirándolo a los ojos – Dimitri, siento mucho lo que pasó…

– No quiero…

– No me importa lo que quieras – Lo silencié, mordiéndome el labio inferior – ¿Quieres seguir enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió, o quieres demostrarle a Adrian que soy tuya y que nada de lo que haga va a cambiar eso?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Frunció el ceño.

– Estoy bastante segura de que nos está observando desde el balcón justo ahora – Me acerqué, haciéndolo retroceder hasta el asador – Sería fácil molestarlo… – Dimitri sujetó mi mano cuando traté de acariciar su cara, pero no me alejó.

 _¿Va a rechazarme así?_

– No creo que sea una buena idea – Respondió con la respiración agitada.

– ¿Tú no quieres? – Mordí mi labio inferior con expectativa, lanzándole mi mejor mirada – No va a ser diferente de nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora…

– Rose – Dimitri cerró los ojos en un claro intento por mantener el control, provocando que mi sonrisa aumentara.

– Abre los ojos, Dimitri – Le pedí con la voz suave.

Pude ver su resolución de alejarse cada vez más evidente. Sujetándole ambas manos las guie hacia mi cintura, que estaba expuesta ya que solo llevaba el short y la parte superior del bikini. El contacto de sus manos calientes con mi piel me causaba escalofríos. Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome un poco sin aire por la sensación.

– Esto no cambiará nada – Su voz me obligó a abrir de nuevo los ojos. Él me observaba con una mirada profunda, llena de sentimientos.

– No espero que cambie – Susurré, percibiendo que sus manos apretaban suavemente mi piel.

Su boca pronto vino contra la mía, prendiéndome en un beso intenso. Atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo mientras yo llevaba mis manos a su nuca, impidiéndole apartarse, no es como si él fuera a hacerlo.

Sentí la intensidad del beso aumentar cada vez más, Dimitri exploraba cada detalle de mi boca con su lengua. Sus manos abandonaron mi cintura, bajando a mi trasero, haciéndome jadear.

 _Ok, esto es más de lo que ya hicimos antes… mucho más…_

Dimitri rompió el beso, impulsándome a que envolviera su cintura con mis piernas, dio una leve mordida a mi barbilla mientras me guiaba a la bancada opuesta al asador, sentándome allí.

– Ah mi Dios – Gemí al sentir su erección presionada entre mis piernas a través de la ropa _¿Qué estamos haciendo?_ El ruso concentró su atención en mi cuello, mordiendo la piel sensible y arrastrando sus labios suavemente… _¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!?_ – Dimitri, estamos a medio patio – Supliqué intentando recuperar un poco mi sentido común.

– ¿Eso te incomoda? – Susurró con acento fuerte en mi oído, provocando que la humedad en mis bragas aumentara considerablemente – Creo que no…

– Hey Rose – La voz de Christian nos interrumpió; jadeante me giré para encontrarlo al lado de Adrian en el balcón – Sé que probablemente este sea un hermoso momento de reconciliación, ¿pero podrían procurar no tener sexo en la bancada? Yo pretendo usarla mañana…

 _¡Voy a matarlo!_ _Gritó para que todos los vecinos lo oyeran._

– ¿Por qué no te vas al infierno, Ozera? – Vociferé en respuesta, mientras Dimitri se esforzaba por controlar su respiración, a pesar de que estaba segura de que la respiración no era la única cosa que necesitaba controlar.

– Solo digo, tienen una habitación. No tengan miedo de usarla – Se rio. A Adrian aparentemente no le gustó tanto la broma, ya que entró con pasos obstinados a la casa. _Solo espero que nadie haya escuchado esto, pero es prácticamente imposible._ Las risas sofocadas que siguieron en la casa de al lado confirmaron mi sospecha.

 _Voy a matarte Ozera._

– Entremos – Dimitri rompió el silencio, observando el cielo.

– ¿Está bien? – Me mordí el labio, sosteniendo su brazo, impidiendo que saliera de ahí.

– Rose…

– Dimitri, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir – Respiré profundamente – Christian tiene razón, no debería haberle dado tanta confianza a Adrian.

– Siempre prometes que ya no se repetirá, pero él no va a desistir tan fácil – Me miró – Sé que no tengo derecho de exigirte nada…

– En este caso lo tienes – Lo interrumpí – Si sigue insistiendo con esa historia, resuélvelo. Has lo que creas mejor con él… solo…

 _¿Solo qué? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Solo no termines conmigo? ¿No canceles la boda? ¿No me dejes?_

– Mi manera de resolverlo no sería muy pacífica – Murmuró.

– Rómpele la cara si tienes ganas – Bajé al suelo – Nadie se extrañaría, no es la primera vez que Adrian molesta a algún novio celoso.

– ¿No te importaría? – Comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia la casa.

– Ni un poco – Me encogí de hombros – Yo no quiero que peleemos más…

– Tengo que recoger mi maleta del auto – Comentó desviándose al garaje. Lo seguí hasta allí, subiendo en silencio a su lado, ignorando las miradas especulativas de todos los que se encontraban en la sala – Voy a llevar mi maleta de vuelta – Musitó.

– ¿Ya prepararon la cena? – Pregunté tratando de disimular mi incomodidad.

– Pedimos algunas pizzas – Lissa respondió.

– Pensamos en comer afuera, en la piscina ¿Está bien? ¿O ustedes planean tener un rapidín por allá también? – Christian provocó.

– Estoy planeando matarte ahogado – Respondí.

– Rose, no puedes matar a mi novio ahogado – Lissa comentó despreocupada.

– Pues manda a que deje de irritarme entonces – Rodé los ojos.

– Eso es una tarea imposible – Él me arrojó un cojín.

– Ok… Rose, si esperas a la boda recibiré el seguro de vida – Lissa dijo, haciéndome reír.

– ¿Lo compartirías conmigo? – Susurré.

– Hmm, no sé… Chris, ¿cuál es el valor del seguro? – Ella se volvió hacia su novio.

– ¡Tú deberías defenderme de tu amiga loca! – Exclamó.

– Hey, si no tienes interés por mantenerte vivo, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer – Lissa se justificó.

– Dimitri – Christian lo llamó al verlo volver a la sala – ¿Puedes controlar a tu novia? Ella está haciendo que mi futura esposa quiera matarme para cobrar el seguro…

– Conseguiremos la mitad del dinero – Cuchicheé al ruso.

– No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Christian – Se disculpó.

– Siéntate aquí – Le pedí a Dimitri, indicándole el lugar vacío a mi lado.

Por un momento un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la sala, todos nos miraban con expectación, hasta que Dimitri finalmente atendió a mi petición. Lo jalé para un beso tan pronto como se sentó. Un beso más contenido que el de antes, pero aún más profundo que los que solíamos intercambiar en público.

– ¿Qué haces? – Susurró.

– Demostrando que estamos bien – Me encogí de hombros – Tengo hambre…

– ¿Cuándo no tienes hambre? – Adrian surgió de la cocina – ¿Hay algo más fuerte que cerveza en esta casa? – No esperó una respuesta, saliendo al patio.

– No voy a lidiar con eso – Lissa comenzó inmediatamente.

– No les gustaría mucho mi forma de lidiar con él – Habló Christian.

– Genial – André rodó los ojos, levantándose – Guárdenme pizza.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en el balcón antes de bajar a la piscina; Christian fue a atender la puerta cuando la campana sonó, indicando la llegada de las pizzas. Yo lo seguí para ayudarle.

– Hey – Comencé tan pronto como cerramos la puerta – Quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste antes…

– No fue nada – Frunció el ceño.

– En realidad lo fue. Creo que no hubiera podido manejarlo bien si no hubiera sido por ti – Desvié la mirada. _No puedo creer que le esté agradeciendo a Christian_ – Probablemente ahora estaría impidiendo que mi padre matara a Dimitri y pensando en formas de matar a Adrian.

– No deberías haber aceptado el masaje – Bromeó.

– ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? – Rodé los ojos.

– Solo creo que deberías haber pensado en eso – Se encogió de hombros – Los hombres no ofrecemos masajes sin segundas intenciones…

– Tú me diste masaje algunas veces – Le lancé una mirada atravesada – Y no tenías segundas intenciones…

– ¿Quién dijo que no? – Me dio una sonrisa traviesa – Traté de ahorcarte cada vez, pero me interrumpían…

– ¿Tienes que ser un idiota siempre? – Solté.

– No… es un placer personal – Se carcajeó.

– Volvamos – Dije de regreso al balcón, cargando dos cajas de pizza.

– Rose, te hubiera ido bien sin mí – Comentó – Vi la forma en que reaccionaste, nunca te han importado tanto los demás; el pobre hombre no tiene cómo huir de esto…

– Cállate – Murmuré en medio de una sonrisa.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en la piscina. Terminé jugando con Christian en el agua, intentando sofocarlo una o dos veces, pero no tuve éxito en ninguna de ellas.

Dimitri y yo volvimos juntos a la habitación, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche. Me sentía exhausta, solo quería tomar un baño y dormir. Finalmente, nosotros habíamos podido olvidar toda esa confusión. André y Adrian aún no daban señales de vida, aparentemente fueron a algún bar, _como siempre…_

– Estoy tan cansada – Me tiré en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

– Vas a mojar la cama – Comentó Dimitri.

– Nos secamos antes de venir a la habitación – Respondí aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Tu bikini todavía está mojado – Él insistió; abrí los ojos al sentir el colchón hundiéndose a mi lado.

– Gracias por haberte quedado – Se encontraba sentado a mi lado izquierdo, observándome con una expresión ilegible.

– Tus cicatrices – Ignoró mi comentario tocando suavemente mi cadera.

– Nunca las habías visto – Me giré de espaldas a él para que pudiera verlas.

– ¿Cómo fue? – Cuestionó trazándolas con la punta de los dedos.

– No sé bien – Miré por encima del hombro al sentir un movimiento en el colchón, él se había inclinado un poco para ver mejor – Las dos cicatrices son el resultado de un solo corte, un gran corte… esos fueron los lugares más profundos.

– ¿Un solo corte? – Preguntó haciéndome temblar al sentir su mano subiendo por mi cintura hasta mis costillas – Debió haber sido difícil…

– Fue doloroso – Respondí con dificultad al percibir su cuerpo más cerca del mío _¿Está acostado detrás de mí?_ – Me rompí la pierna en dos lugares y algunas costillas – Cerré los ojos al sentir su mano volver a bajar por mi cintura _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ Rasgó los dientes por mi hombro, arrancándome un suspiro alto. Envolvió mi abdomen, tirándome contra su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su erección encajada en mi trasero – Dimitri – Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando el ruso depositó un beso suave en mis costillas.

Me acostó de espaldas a la cama, inclinándose sobre mí, bajando sus labios a los míos inmediatamente, atrapándome en un beso delicioso. Sentí su mano bajando por mi muslo, levantándolo de manera que envolviera su cintura. Me ocupé de quitarle la camiseta antes de comenzar a pensar en la locura que estábamos haciendo. Por un momento noté a Dimitri sin camisa, encima de mí.

 _Dios, está tan bueno._

No perdí tiempo en entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello y atraer su boca de nuevo a la mía. _Lo necesito, realmente lo necesito…_

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Dije al oír un ruido proveniente del patio trasero.

– ¿Qué? – Dimitri se alejó confuso – ¿De qué estás hablando?

– De eso – Se escuchó el sonido de cristal rompiéndose en el exterior.

– ¿Quieres ver eso ahora? – Se quejó – Alguien rompió un vaso, solo es eso.

Estaba a punto de volver a concentrarme en el ruso cuando el sonido se repitió, esta vez más alto, seguido de una conversación exaltada. Empujé a Dimitri a un lado, levantándome.

– ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? – Fruncí el ceño, caminando hacia la puerta.

– No lo sé – Suspiró frustrado, sentándose en la cama.

– ¿No vienes? – Me volví hacia él.

 _¿Y si están tratando de invadir la casa?_

– Necesito un momento – Respiró profundamente.

Me acerqué a la ventana, intentando ver lo que pasaba fuera de la casa. Podía ver a los chicos en el exterior, pero no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Salimos apresurados para encontrar a Adrian siendo contenido por André, mientras que Iván sostenía a Christian. Mía y Lissa estaban aterrorizadas en el balcón; había algunas sillas y una TV flotando en la piscina, así como algunas ventanas rotas.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Exclamé.

– Adrian llegó borracho, discutió con Christian y empezó a romper las cosas – Lissa explicó.

– ¿En serio que ninguno de los tres pudo parar a un borracho antes de que arrojara el televisor a la piscina? – Expresé.

– Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había lanzado la TV – Mía declaró.

– Rose, ¿a dónde vas? – Dimitri me llamó cuando bajé las escaleras, corriendo para ver que André estaba tan borracho como su amigo.

– Adrian, eres un idiota – Grité avanzando en su dirección, atrayendo la atención de los muchachos – ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

– Pedacito… – Lloriqueó.

– No me llames así – Lo empujé, casi provocando su caída – ¿Así es cómo siempre resuelves las cosas? ¿Bebiendo hasta la última gota?

– No puedes decirme eso – Protestó – Solo me estoy divirtiendo, ¿por qué tú puedes y yo no?

– ¿Te diviertes rompiendo mi casa? – Exclamé irritada – Te voy a mostrar cómo me divierte patearte el culo hasta el mar, imbécil.

– Rose, ¿vas a discutir con un borracho? – Christian rodó los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no? Tú estabas dispuesto a golpear a ese mismo borracho – Me volví a él.

– ¿Ha terminado el sermón? – Adrian murmuró – Yo no sabía que eras mi madre.

– Voy a matar a ese idiota – Avancé de nuevo, solo para sentir el brazo de Dimitri envolver mi cintura.

– Basta – Murmuró – Iván, encuentra una manera de hacer que ese idiota tome un baño helado y duerma.

– No hay problema.

– Vamos a dormir, Rose – Dijo llevándome a la casa.

Volví con Dimitri a la habitación, observando la cama deshecha _¿Dónde teníamos la cabeza?_

– Voy a tomar un baño – Hablé sin gracia – Estoy cansada.

– Es buena idea – Comentó mirando por la ventana. _Me parece que de una manera u otra, perdimos el clima_ – Yo iré después.

Tomé un baño breve, poniéndome la pijama antes de salir. Dimitri entró enseguida, totalmente en silencio. Me acosté en la cama, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

 _Christian tiene razón, nunca he estado de esa manera por nadie…_

Me acomodé sin preocuparme por las almohadas.

 _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?_

 _¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_

* * *

 _¡Uff! ¡Qué calor!_

Parece que sube la temperatura, lástima que Adrian sea un idiota. Al menos todo parece estar bien entre Rose y Dimitri, más que bien diría yo.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen todas sus impresiones. Amo leer lo que piensan y las conversaciones que tengo con algunas de ustedes cuando les respondo sus comentarios. Al menos nos divertimos juntas, jeje.

Tenía la intención de publicar ayer, pero el día de Reyes se atravesó y se lo dediqué a mis sobrinitos. Aún no puedo asegurarles los días que estaré publicando, pues no me han resuelto mi situación laboral. Sin embargo, saben que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo.

Besos, Isy.


	16. Capítulo 15 Head Over Heels

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 15. Head Over Heels

I´m lost in admiration

That I need you this much

Oh, you´re wasting my time

You´re just, just, just wasting time

Something happens and I´m head over heels

 **Head Over Heels – Tears For Fears**

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a la semana de la boda, me encontraba acostada en casa con un cólico infernal después de haber llamado a Dimitri para avisarle que no iría a trabajar.

Luego del show que Adrian dio aquel día, terminamos adelantando el regreso a casa. Mi papá estuvo propenso a prohibirnos definitivamente volver a esa casa sin supervisión, pero mamá acabó interviniendo a nuestro favor, para alivio de Lissa.

Dimitri y yo nunca llegamos a conversar sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, no sé exactamente lo que pasó por su cabeza, pero él se arrepintió. Se mantiene distante y huye cada vez que intento acercarme, la única cosa que lo obligó a tocarme en los últimos días fue la visita sorpresa del fiscal de inmigración. Ahí actuó como el perfecto novio enamorado, pero tan pronto como estuvimos solos, nuevamente volvió a huir.

– ¿Puedo entrar? – Mamá abrió una ranurita en la puerta, me observaba con preocupación.

– Claro – Me esforcé por sentarme en la cama; ya pasaba del medio día y aún no me había levantado o comido nada – Pensé que hoy habías ido a la editorial.

– Fui, pero volví temprano… – Se sentó a la orilla de la cama – ¿Ya comiste?

– No… – Frunció el ceño – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Cuidándote – Respondió extrañada.

– Tú no me cuidas cuando estoy enferma – La miré desconfiada.

– ¡Por supuesto que te cuido!

– Mi baba me cuida cuando estoy enferma y tú resuelves las cosas cuando peleamos – Devolví – ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo cuidar de mi hija? – Ella cruzó los brazos, mirándome con una expresión nada amistosa.

– Me traumatizaste la última vez que me cuidaste cuando estuve enferma – Desafié.

– Eso no es verdad – Murmuró.

– Comenzaste a pelear conmigo porque mi fiebre no bajaba – Apunté.

– Yo no estaba peleando contigo porque tu fiebre no bajaba – Respondió – Peleaba contigo porque tenías fiebre y no te estabas quieta.

– Tenía ocho años – Rodé los ojos – Y cuando sufrí el accidente querías ponerme un castigo.

– Acabaste con el coche de tu padre y casi me mataste – Lanzó aquella mirada que me decía que yo estaba equivocada.

– Exactamente, casi morí… fue suficiente castigo – Sonreí.

– Rose…

– Estoy mejor – La tranquilicé – Solo un poco mareada y con dolor.

– Voy a preparar algo para que comas – Aseguró – ¿Dimitri cenará con nosotros hoy?

– Creo que no – Me mordí el labio, desviando la mirada.

– ¿Hoy no fuiste a trabajar por no sentirte bien y tu novio no vendrá a verte? – Alzó una ceja. Todos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas entre los dos no están exactamente bien. Dimitri se alejó mucho de mí después de nuestro viaje. Pensé que con lo que sucedió, o mejor dicho, casi sucedió entre nosotros, él había olvidado la historia con Adrian. Sin embargo, no fue así. Aún más cuando me llamó durante la semana y descubrió que Adrian estaba en casa _¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Su familiar vino a cenar con la mía!_ – Rose… ¿vas a contarme lo que sucedió en ese viaje? – Preguntó con inquietud.

– No sucedió nada – Desvié la mirada – ¿Por qué todos creen que ocurrió algo?

– Rose… – Comenzó con su tono de advertencia – Hablé con Lissa. Sé que sucedió algo, pero ella no quiso decirme lo que fue.

 _¿Podría desahogarme con mi madre?_ Yo había evitado tocar ese asunto con las chicas, tenía la impresión de que me juzgarían un poco por la cuestión de Adrian. _Pero no tengo cómo negarlo más. Las cosas son horribles entre los dos._

– Hice tonterías – Solté bajo – Y creo que ahora me odia.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Mi madre se quitó los zapatos, subiendo a la cama.

– En la playa… Dimitri no sabía que Adrian estaría allí – Expliqué – Se enfadó cuando lo descubrió…

– Ese no es motivo para que te odie – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Dimitri tuvo que trabajar parte del sábado… – Continué – Me quedé viendo la TV y Adrian vino a hacerme compañía, me ofreció un masaje… ya sabes cómo es él…

– Rose – Suspiró – No me digas que tú…

– ¡No pasó nada! – Rodé los ojos – Es que Adrian comenzó con sus tonterías y yo no vi que Dimitri estaba viendo todo aquello.

– ¿Se pelearon? – Cuestionó cuando dejé de hablar.

– Quería cancelar el matrimonio – Admití cabizbaja – Él realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo.

– ¿Y crees que es buena idea casarte con él? – Mi madre me sorprendió.

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo es, ¿cómo puedes preguntar algo así? – Solté.

– Una boda ya es bastante difícil cuando los dos están de acuerdo – Se encogió de hombros – Se pone aun peor cuando uno no puede mirar la cara del otro.

– Me voy a casar con él – Insistí – Eso va a pasar… él puede mirarme…

– Y aun así no viene a verte cuando no estás bien – Ella suspiró.

– Solo está molesto – Comenté, jugando con mi anillo – Ya pasará…

– Bueno, hablaré con tu padre, encontraremos una manera de resolver esto…

– ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamé asustada – ¡El viejo no puede saber esto, sabes cómo es! Querrá matar a Dimitri.

– Creo que en este caso va a estar ocupado con Adrian – Sonrió tranquilizándome.

– Confíe en ti – Pedí – ¡No puedes contárselo!

– Prepararé algo para comer – Volvió a suspirar, levantándose – ¿Necesitas algo?

– Un remedio – Lloriqueé volviendo a acostarme.

Mamá regresó luego de unos minutos con una bandeja y dos platos. Ella terminó almorzando en la cama conmigo, lo que fue totalmente raro. Creo que nunca estuvimos tan cerca como hoy.

Janine pasó toda la tarde a mi lado y decidimos hacer un maratón de películas de suspenso policial, lo que acabó confortándome de cierta manera. Durante todo este tiempo no me había desahogado con nadie sobre lo que pasó. Las personas que estuvieron presentes me juzgaban por ello, incluso Lissa soltó algunas indirectas durante mi despedida de soltera la semana pasada.

Pensé que Dimitri por lo menos me llamaría para saber cómo me encontraba, pero desistí de la idea cuando vi que eran casi las cinco de la tarde y él no había dado señales de vida.

 _¡Infierno, estábamos en la semana de la boda y mi novio no quiere saber de mí!_

– ¿Qué veremos ahora? – Mamá preguntó.

– El silencio de los inocentes – Hablé animada.

– ¿No te has cansado de los caníbales? – Se quejó seleccionado la película en Netflix.

– No – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Janine? – La voz de mi baba llamó nuestra atención.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Me quejé mientras mi madre se levantaba.

– A ver qué es lo quiere tu padre – Explicó.

– No quiero ver la película sola – Lloré.

– Puedes comenzar a verla, vuelvo pronto – Ella afirmó.

– Trae palomitas – Le pedí – Ya se me acabaron.

– Ya estás mejor – Regañó – Podrías buscar tus propias palomitas.

– Hey, dijiste que cuidarías de mí – Murmuré.

– Te estás aprovechando de la situación – Giró los ojos, saliendo de la habitación.

Mi madre tardaba en volver; Clarice ya estaba hablando con Hannibal, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención.

– ¿Desde cuándo llamas antes de entrar? – Le grité a mamá. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Dimitri con un balde de palomitas y una bolsa en la mano, parecía dudar en entrar o no – Dimitri – Me senté en la cama, pasando la mano por mi cabello que estaba hecho un lío por haber pasado todo el día tumbada.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Se veía igual.

– Claro – Sonreí, sintiendo que mi corazón se disparaba _¿Por qué está aquí? Pensé que no quería verme_ – ¿Esas son palomitas?

– Tu madre me pidió que las subiera – Comentó entregándome el balde, de pie al lado de la cama.

– Gracias – No sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

– Lo traje para ti – Me extendió una bolsa de papel.

– ¿Qué es? – Me mordí el labio, poniendo las palomitas en la cama para tomar la bolsa.

– Creí que lo necesitarías – Metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, mientras yo sacaba de la bolsa una caja de trufas.

– Eso fue gentil – Me sentí emocionada. _Me encanta esto._

– Intenté llamarte más temprano para saber si habías mejorado – Comenzó a ver la TV – Pero tu móvil solo daba fuera del área – _¿Fuera del área?_ Busqué mi celular entre las mantas, comprobando que la batería había muerto. _Intentó llamarme. Se preocupa por mí, él no me odia…_ – ¿Mejoraste? – Volvió a mirarme, abriendo los ojos enseguida – Rose, ¿por qué lloras? – Esa era una excelente pregunta… _¿de verdad estoy llorando solo porque él intentó llamarme más temprano?_ Dimitri se sentó al borde de la cama con una expresión preocupada; limpiando mi cara con cuidado – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el chocolate? – Frunció el ceño – Puedo conseguir otros si tú quieres…

– Me encanta el chocolate – Traté de dejar de llorar.

– Entonces, ¿qué es? – Insistió – ¿No te sientes bien?

– Estoy bien – Sorbí – Todo está bien.

– ¿Entonces estás llorando porque está todo bien? – Preguntó confuso.

– Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

– ¿Enfadado contigo? ¿Por qué? – Exclamó.

– Desapareciste el fin de semana y hoy no hablaste conmigo… – Limpié mi cara.

– Rose – Gimió, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo a la cama, colocándose a mi lado – No estoy enojado contigo.

– Parecía – Sollocé.

– Estuve ocupado el fin de semana – Explicó – Mi familia llega el miércoles y estaba resolviéndolo todo para su llegada.

– ¿De verdad? – Cuestioné.

– Ven aquí – Pasó su brazo por mi hombro, llevando mi cabeza a su pecho – No llores…

– Lo siento – Respiré profundamente, percibiendo el aroma de su loción para después del afeitado.

– ¿Qué estás viendo? – Preguntó abrazándome.

– Él silencio de los inocentes – Giré mi cara en su dirección – ¿Quieres verla conmigo?

– Depende, ¿vas a dejar de llorar? – Inquirió acariciando mi cabeza.

– Solo si me das chocolate – Forcé una sonrisa.

– No hay problema – Se rio, soltándome para tomar la caja – ¿Has pasado todo el día en la cama?

– Sí – Volví a descansar la cabeza en su pecho, siendo envuelta nuevamente por su brazo.

– Abre la boca.

– ¿Lo harás tú mismo? – Lo miré sintiéndome un poco tonta.

– No quiero que llores más – Guiñó, poniendo la trufa en mi boca. Pasamos el resto de la película así. Yo acabé con las trufas y aproveché el calor corporal de Dimitri. Esta situación era simplemente agradable y no quería que terminara – ¿Quieres ver una más? – Preguntó al término de la película.

– ¿Tú eliges? – Me mordí el labio mirando al ruso.

 _¿Esto está sucediendo? Nunca había tenido a Dimitri en una situación tan… ¿cómo podría describir está situación? ¿Íntima, cariñosa, cuidadosa?_

De una forma u otra, quería que durara para siempre. Sin embargo, un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió. Mi madre abrió una ranura, evaluando nuestra situación por un momento.

– Rose, la cena está lista – Habló sin gracia – Estás bien para bajar o…

– Puedo bajar – Aseguré – Estoy bien, mejor.

Y era verdad, ya no sentía la indisposición de antes.

– Creo que al final solo necesitabas un poco de atención – Ella provocó.

– Hey, no estaba fingiendo – Me quejé, levantándome.

– No te acusé de fingir – Me dio una mirada divertida mientras Dimitri se ponía sus zapatos.

– Claramente me estas acusando de algo – Murmuré, vistiendo una bata ligera por encima de la pijama; sintiendo un leve mareo.

– A mí no me parece – Se encogió de hombros, dándome coraje – Tan solo recibiste un poco de la atención correcta y mejoraste.

– Eso es ridículo – Reí nerviosamente, viéndola volver por las escaleras.

– Vamos, Roza – Dimitri me sorprendió pasando su brazo por mi hombro y besando la coronilla de mi cabeza – Todavía tenemos una película que ver después… – Esta vez Abe no se molestó en usar la cocina y el ruso me ayudó a bajar la escalera. Mi mente se enfocó en un solo punto. _Roza… ¿por qué me llamó así?_ Dimitri nunca me había dado un apodo, creo que la cosa más cariñosa que me llamó fue… _no sé, caprichosa tal vez_ – ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – Preguntó.

– ¿Cómo? – Lo miré confundida.

– Te estoy dando el día de descanso mañana – Repitió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No lo necesito, voy a estar bien…

– No fue una sugerencia – Me dio una mirada que no me dejaba opciones.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí? – Rodé los ojos.

– Pasa el día con Lissa – Sugirió – En cinco días embarcaremos a nuestra luna de miel y te vas a quejar de extrañarla.

– No lo haré.

– Rose…

– Ok… – Malhumorada estuve de acuerdo.

La cena fue tranquila, pese a que mi padre realizó sus sondeos por tratar de averiguar lo que había mal con nosotros. Al final volvimos a la habitación, Dimitri esperó a que yo tomara un baño antes de empezar a ver alguna película del viejo oeste. Me acosté en el regazo del ruso mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza. No me importaba la película; me encontré absorbiendo cada detalle de aquel momento delicioso.

Al día siguiente desperté un poco confusa. Estaba sola en la cama y no me acordaba de haberme despedido de Dimitri, claramente terminé dormida a mitad de la película. Vi mi celular, encontrando un mensaje suyo que me hizo sonreír inmediatamente.

"No quise despertarte para despedirme, espero que hayas dormido bien. Te llevo algún dulce más tarde"

 _¿Se fue muy tarde? Eso es peligroso, debería haber dormido aquí…_

"Quiero rosquillas, camarada"

Esa fue la única respuesta adecuada que pude imaginar. _Debería haber ido a trabajar, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

Invité a Lissa a pasear por Central Park durante la tarde, no nos veíamos desde mi despedida de soltera y Dimitri tenía razón, yo seguramente la echaría de menos. Caminé a la entrada del parque, Lissa ya me esperaba junto a Tasha _¿Está de vuelta en la ciudad?_

– Buenas tardes, prometida – Tasha me abrazó – Última semana antes de la boda…

– Hey, creí que vendrías a mi despedida de soltera – Protesté, devolviéndole el abrazo.

– Lo siento, necesitaba volver a Montana para resolver algunas cosas – Clamó – Mudarme aquí está resultando tan cansado – Tasha sería trasladada de Nueva York, pero aún no había conseguido instalarse debidamente en la ciudad y terminaba alternando entre el departamento de Christian y su casa en Montana – Con Lissa fuimos a visitar un pequeño departamento aquí cerca – Explicó – Creo que finalmente encontré mi casa.

– Bueno, todavía estoy aquí – Liss murmuró, haciéndome notar que me había olvidado completamente de la chica.

– No te pongas celosa – La abracé – Te eché de menos…

– Puedo verlo – Bromeó mientras caminábamos por el parque.

– ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – Tasha preguntó, acercándose a un banco desocupado cerca del lago.

– Dimitri me dio el día libre – Dije en medio de una sonrisa.

– ¿Te pidió que te quedaras en casa? – Lissa me miró.

– Sé lo que estás pensando y no es nada de eso – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué está pensando? – Tasha nos miró extrañada.

– Yo no me sentía bien ayer, así que él se quedó conmigo y le pareció mejor darme el día para que descansara – Declaré.

– ¿Solo es eso? – Liss insistió _¿No va a olvidar esa historia?_

– Estamos bien, Lissa – Dije – ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás, Tasha?

– Hasta mañana, como máximo hasta el jueves – Suspiró – No voy a estar aquí para tu matrimonio.

– A este ritmo conocerás a Dimitri hasta después de casados – Me quejé.

– Lo lamento – Ella observó a un chico que pasó corriendo frente a nosotras – Creo que cuando me mude voy a empezar a correr…

– ¿En serio? – Lissa se rio – ¿Te has convencido de hacer ejercicio a causa de una cara bonita?

– ¿Solo una? – Observó a otro – Si Montana tuviera algunos así, yo no estaría soltera. Tú deberías correr conmigo.

– ¡Tasha! ¡Me voy a casar con tu sobrino! – Lissa exclamó.

– ¿Y qué? Yo solo te estoy invitando a correr – Sonrió de forma inocente – No dije que les darías tu teléfono a ninguno de ellos.

– Ella tiene un punto – Provoqué.

– Ustedes dos son casos perdidos – Liss se levantó – ¿Qué tal un jugo?

 _Creo que hoy será mi último día realmente libre en la semana._ Mañana llegaría la familia de Dimitri, el jueves tendría la última prueba de vestido, y el viernes sería el ensayo de la ceremonia y la cena.

 _¿Quién inventó tantos procedimientos para un día?_

Pero a partir del domingo, comenzaría a convivir con Dimitri todo el tiempo _¿Cómo será cuando vivamos juntos?_ Aquel asunto me causaba cierta ansiedad.

 _Realmente no sé qué esperar._

– Me parece una gran idea – Tasha la siguió – Yo podría invitar a Rose a correr con nosotras, pero creo que después de la boda estará muy ocupada.

– Es mejor que ella se comporte y evite ese tipo de situaciones – Lissa se burló – Aún más después de lo que sucedió…

– ¿Puedes olvidar eso? – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Tasha nos miró confundida.

– La encontraron en una situación comprometedora con un amigo nuestro – Explicó sorprendiendo a Tasha.

– ¿Qué tipo de situación? – Ella inquirió.

– Tengo cólico – Murmuré enojada – Volveré a casa…

– ¿No íbamos a beber jugo? – Lissa frunció el ceño.

– Pueden ir ustedes… hablaré contigo después… fue bueno verte Tasha – Les di la espalda.

– Te veré cuando vuelvas de tu luna de miel – Habló mientras me alejaba.

 _¿Nadie nunca olvidará eso?_

 _¿Voy a tener que escuchar indirectas e insinuaciones sobre lo que pasó todo el tiempo?_

 _No quiero tratar más con eso…_

* * *

¡Lo dijo!

¡Por fin la llamó, Roza!

¡Pero qué envidia! Quien fuera Rose para tener un novio (aunque falso) que te mimara así y te llevara chocolates solo para levantarte el ánimo.

En momentos como este yo me pregunto: ¿dónde está el ruso de mi vida? Jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue corto, pero preámbulo para lo mejor.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Un fuerte abrazo, Isy.

* * *

Honduras, mis oraciones están con ustedes.


	17. Capítulo 16 By My Side

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 16. By My Side

In the dark of the night

Those small hours

Uncertain and anxious

I need to call you

 **By My Side – INXS**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Mi familia desembarcaba en Nueva York el miércoles y yo me sentía pérdido en la oficina sin la presencia de la morena, me había llamado por la mañana diciéndome que no se sentía bien y que no vendría a trabajar.

No pude darle tanta atención a Rose a causa de una reunión que terminó llevándose toda mi mañana. Odiaba participar en estas cosas sin ella, desde la primer reunión a la que me acompañó me di cuenta de que me sentía más seguro cuando me asistía. La forma en la que me miraba cuando yo hablaba me hacía sentir grande, fuerte…

Estar en la oficina era completamente incómodo, pero logré lidiar bien con la situación.

 _¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan dependiente de su presencia?_

Desde que encontré a Rose en esa situación con Ivashkov, ya no puedo negarlo, siento algo por ella. Mi reacción aquel día no pasó de los más puros celos y casi lo tiro todo debido a ello. La manera en la que Rose jugó conmigo no me dejó la menor duda, _me tiene en la palma de su mano._ No podía dejar que eso sucediera, _no quiero arruinar las cosas._

Traté de poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros, mi deseo por ella crecía cada día, no estaba seguro de poder parar si la tuviera de nuevo en mis brazos.

Pasó una hora cuando finalmente quedé libre; intenté llamarla para saber si había mejorado, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Eso me preocupó un poco, _¿estará bien?_

Salí a almorzar, aprovechando para comprar una caja de trufas que llevarle a la morena. Probablemente tendría que visitarla, no me sentiría tranquilo hasta saber que se encontraba bien.

Al finalizar la jornada me fui directamente a casa de los Mazur, llegando al mismo tiempo que Abe, quien se sorprendió al verme allí.

– Belikov, me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías – Exclamó abriendo la puerta, guiándome por la casa – ¿Recordaste que tienes novia?

– Lo siento mucho Señor Mazur – Comencé – Mi familia está por llegar y yo estaba ocupado preparándolo todo…

– Y no pensaste en incluir a tu futura esposa en esos planes – Abe me miró – Eso es extraño…

– Rose ya tiene mucho de qué preocuparse con la ceremonia – Respiré profundamente – No quería preocuparla con esto, pensé que podría manejar solo esta parte.

– Puedo considerar eso – Frunció el ceño antes de llamar a su esposa. _Creo que realmente necesito prestar más atención. Tengo que encontrar una manera de alejarme de ella, pero sin levantar sospechas ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?_ – ¿O tal vez sea bueno que conversemos una vez más?

– No es necesario Señor – Le respondí tranquilamente.

 _Definitivamente necesito aprender a lidiar mejor con esto._ _Quizás después de la boda sea más fácil._

 _Infierno, ¿cómo va a ser vivir en la misma casa que esa mujer? Mi sanidad seguramente no va a soportar._

– Belikov – La voz de Janine llamó mi atención mientras caminaba hasta su marido, saludándolo con un beso rápido – Es una gran sorpresa verte aquí, Rose seguramente estará feliz de verte.

– Buenas noches, Señora Mazur…

– Está en la habitación, tendrás que subir – Me explicó.

– ¿Tan mal está? – Fruncí en ceño. Estar en cualquier lugar con una cama y ella, no me parecía una buena idea.

– Ella siempre se siente mal cuando tiene cólicos – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Puedes acompañarme a la cocina? Quiere palomitas…

– Claro… – Estuve de acuerdo a pesar de extrañarme su petición. En silencio observé a la mujer poner las palomitas a estallar _¿Qué podrá querer conmigo?_ – Sabes Belikov… Rose es una chica impulsiva… siempre lo fue – Janine comenzó despreocupada.

– Sí, lo sé – Fruncí el ceño, _¿a dónde quiere llegar?_

– Ella constantemente comete errores debido a esa impulsividad – Continuó, vertiendo las palomitas a un balde, ofreciéndomelo enseguida – Pero es una buena chica… no te olvides de eso.

– No lo olvidaré – Le aseguré, sosteniendo las palomitas.

– Ella estará feliz de verte – Me garantizó.

Me alejé siguiendo el camino hasta su cuarto; me sorprendió ver en ese estado a la chica, percibiendo lo que pasaba por su mente. No pretendía que ella pensara de ninguna manera que estaba resentido, no podía sentir nada menos que gratitud por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

Lo que realmente quería era que eso fuera todo lo que estuviera sintiendo por ella, pero no… no podía engañarme más. Intenté cuidarla de todas las formas que pude, la acosté en su cama cuando me di cuenta que se había dormido en mi regazo, quitando la película, observando a mi novia dormir.

Acaricié su cara, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Odié verla tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo me gustó poder cuidarla sin tener que culparme o preocuparme por todas las cuestiones que rondaban mi mente en los últimos días.

Luego de un tiempo admirándola, me incliné todavía acariciado su cara y deposité un beso suave en su boca antes de cubrirla y salir de la habitación. Me despedí de los Mazur y volví a casa, pensando en cómo mi vida cambiaría en pocos días.

Al día siguiente fue la misma cosa monótona sin la presencia de Rose, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de llamarla y pedirle que viniera inmediatamente a la empresa.

 _¡Necesito controlarme!_

La verdadera sorpresa fue cuando entró a mi oficina a media tarde.

– Rose, qué es…

– ¿Puedes salir? – Me interrumpió, pareciendo un poco trastornada – ¿Ya almorzaste?

– Rose, ¿qué pasó? – Caminé hacia ella.

– Estoy cansada de estar sola – Sonrió esperanzada – ¿Podemos salir?

– ¿Y Lissa? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Yo… no quise salir con ella hoy – Mordió su labio – No debería haber venido… lo siento…

– ¿Puedes esperar un poco? – Sostuve su mano – Solo tengo que responder algunos correos electrónicos.

– ¿No te molesto? – Se veía dudosa.

– De ninguna manera – Le aseguré – Ya sabes a dónde iremos – Negó con la cabeza, mientras yo volvía al escritorio – Entonces puedes elegir en lo que resuelvo esto – Pedí.

Traté de solucionar todo lo más rápido posible para darle cierta atención a Rose. De una forma u otra tendría que salir más temprano para ir a recoger el traje de la boda, ella parecía satisfecha de acompañarme y acabamos pasando el tiempo en un café cerca de la sastrería.

La invité a cenar conmigo, pero prefirió volver a casa. Rose lucía deprimida por algo, _¿estará teniendo dudas sobre el matrimonio? Si quiere desistir…_

De nuevo sentí aquella sensación extraña de alejarme de la morena, _¿se da cuenta de lo que siento? ¿Ve cuanto significa para mí? ¿Qué haría si realmente quisiera cancelar la boda?_

Tan pronto abrí la puerta de mi departamento, Libby corrió apresurada, saltando a mis piernas. Arrojé mi portafolio encima del sofá y me senté en el suelo, tratando de distraerme un poco con ella. La corgi se ocupó de oler mi ropa, ladrando en protesta, probablemente sintiendo el perfume de Rose que quedaba impregnado siempre que la abrazaba.

– En algunos días vas a tener que convivir con ella siempre, ¿estás preparada? – Le pregunté acariciándole las orejas, provocando que volviera a ladrar – ¿Por qué estás reclamando? Estoy seguro de que va a cuidar bien de ti – Libby inmediatamente corrió llorando al baño.

 _En serio, ¿cuál es el problema de las dos?_

Intenté ocuparme el resto de la noche; mi familia llegaría mañana por la tarde, _ya deben haber salido de casa._ Pasarían doce horas en un avión, viajando desde Moscú, seguramente llegarían exhaustas.

Me acosté temprano, pero eso no significa que el sueño llegó rápido. Me quedé mirando el techo un buen rato, hasta decidir recurrir a la técnica que venía evitando en las últimas semanas. Tomé mi teléfono, marcando el número que había memorizado desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Estoy durmiendo – La voz llorosa de Rose atendió al segundo tono – ¿Qué tienes que decirme que no pudo esperar hasta mañana?

 _Un asunto… me olvidé de pensar en un tema._

 _¿Qué puedo preguntarle?_

– ¿Irás conmigo al aeropuerto mañana? – Pregunté la primera cosa que surgió en mi mente.

– Tú sabes que sí – Bostezó – Acordamos eso en la tarde.

– ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno conmigo? – Cambié el asunto.

– Búscame en casa mañana – Suspiró – ¿Puedo volver a dormir ahora?

– Duerme bien, Rose – Sonreí, a pesar de no querer terminar la llamada.

– Camarada, si continúas con esta manía cuando nos casemos, te voy a lastimar – Murmuró – Es tarde, ve a dormir.

– Lo haré – Estuve de acuerdo – No te preocupes.

– Buenas noches – La escuché balbucear antes de cerrar la llamada.

Arrojé el celular a cualquier parte en la cama, poniéndome de lado y percibiendo a Libby observándome atentamente – ¿Qué estás mirando? – Musité girándome hacia el otro lado – Tú también deberías dormir.

Cerré los ojos logrando silenciar finalmente esa gritería en mi mente. Era el efecto que Rose tenía sobre mí, ella me traía paz. El sueño me envolvió casi inmediatamente de forma profunda y sin sueños.

Desperté sintiéndome un poco pérdido al día siguiente, al oír el sonido de mi campanilla _¿Por qué alguien llama a mi puerta a esta hora?_ Caminé hasta la puerta todavía un poco somnoliento, siendo sorprendido por Rose.

– Camarada – Envolvió mi cuello, saludándome con un sello largo _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué me está besando? ¿Qué está pasando?_ – He traído nuestro desayuno…

– Rose…

– Él es el Señor Elliot Reid – Finalmente percibí al hombre parado al lado de la morena – Es de inmigración y lo he encontrado en el ascensor, ¿no es una coincidencia increíble?

– Lo lamento, estaba durmiendo – Murmuré aun tratando de situarme – Es un placer conocerlo Señor Reid. Entre…

– Espero no haber llegado en mal momento – Él nos evaluó.

– ¿Mal momento? De ninguna manera, solo necesitamos un minuto para que él se cambie de ropa… – Rose respondió por mí, envolviendo mi brazo y presionando su cuerpo a mi piel, lo que me hizo percibir que solo usaba el pantalón de la pijama.

– Claro – El hombre parecía desconcertado, mientras Rose llevaba algunas bolsas a la cocina.

– Puede sentarse en el sofá – Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara – ¿Gusta beber algo?

La miré sorprendido, ella nunca estuvo tan a gusto en mi departamento y ahora actuaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar, _definitivamente es increíble._ Aproveché que tenía todo bajo control y volví al cuarto a vestirme.

Estaba terminando de ponerme los vaqueros cuando Rose abrió la puerta, entrando a la habitación y cerrando para venir hacia mí.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó en un susurro enojado.

– Es lo que me pregunto, ¿por qué estás aquí? – Respondí en el mismo tono – Te dije que te buscaría para el desayuno.

– ¡Sí! – Rodó los ojos – Te esperé la mañana entera, te llamé y no atendiste. Decidí venir a comprobar si no habías muerto mientras dormías.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Abrí los ojos al mirar la altura del sol por primera vez, _debe ser tarde ya._

– Ya pasa de las once – Apuntó – ¿Realmente estabas durmiendo hasta ahorita?

– Sí, perdí la noción del tiempo – Me sentía desconcertado.

– Esto es lo que se siente cuando me despiertas por llamarme tarde – Provocó, sosteniendo mi mano tan pronto como terminé de ponerme la camiseta – Vayamos a resolver esto; nosotros tenemos que buscar a tu familia pronto.

Abrimos la puerta de la habitación. Libby se encontraba sentada frente al Señor Reid, observándolo con curiosidad mientras el hombre veía todo alrededor y tomaba notas en un pequeño cuaderno.

– Lamento la demora – Llamé su atención – Usted nos tomó desprevenidos.

– Ese es el propósito – Nos observó – De acuerdo con los registros, ¿el matrimonio será en tres días?

– Sí – Rose sonrió, abrazándome – En tres días estaremos casados.

– ¿Vivirán aquí? – Dio una vuelta por el departamento.

– No – Contesté – Compramos uno nuevo, más cerca de la familia de Rose.

– Ustedes parecen una pareja común – Volvió a anotar antes de fijarse en ella – ¿Duerme aquí siempre?

– No… – Se mordió el labio.

– ¿No duerme aquí? – La mirada del hombre se volvió astuta.

– Rose creyó mejor que esperáramos hasta el matrimonio – Solté, haciendo a la morena refunfuñar.

– ¿En serio? – Nos miró sorprendido – Eso no es muy común, usted es…

– ¿Virgen? – Rose rio nerviosamente – Esa información sería fácilmente desmentida por mis padres… en realidad, la religión de Dimitri no lo permite…

 _¿Mi religión?_

 _¿¡Qué está haciendo!?_

 _¡No tengo una religión!_

– ¿Qué religión? – Él insistió.

– Ruso… – Ella empeoró la situación.

– ¿Es ruso? – El hombre frunció el ceño.

– Ortodoxo – Farfullé.

– ¿Van a casarse por la iglesia? – Miró en sus notas con una expresión confusa.

– No conseguimos una, entonces vamos a casarnos en un lugar apropiado… – Rose volvió a morder su labio.

– ¿No te molesta? – Él me preguntó.

– ¿Sí? – Respondí dudoso.

– Entonces… déjenme ver si entendí. Es virgen – Me señaló antes de voltear hacia Rose – ¿Y usted decidió esperar a la boda? Y usted no está disfrutando al no casarse en una iglesia rusa-ortodoxa, ¿pero se casará de todos modos?

– Quiero casarme… – Respiré profundamente – Con ella…

– Señor Reid, ¿podemos hacer esto después? – Rose interfirió – Lo siento, pero la familia de Dimitri está por llegar y necesitamos buscarlas en el aeropuerto…

– Tengo todo lo que necesito por el momento – Guardó el cuaderno, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Fue un placer conocerlo – Lo acompañamos y esperamos que entrara al ascensor antes de cerrar la puerta.

– ¡Decidí esperar a la boda! – Rose exclamó tan pronto nos quedamos solos.

– ¿Soy virgen? – Devolví – ¿Y ruso-ortodoxo?

– ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? – Rodó los ojos, caminando a la cocina.

– Cualquier cosa menos eso – Respiré profundamente.

– No tendrías que decir que soy virgen, como ya lo percibiste esa es una historia que a todos les gusta contar – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué alguien tiene que ser virgen?

– Alguien se está ofendiendo – Tarareó, mientras me inclinaba en el desayunador para verla sacar algunas cajas de las bolsas – ¿Eres virgen, camarada?

– Rose… – Me miraba con una expresión divertida, sosteniendo un melocotón.

– Solo tengo curiosidad – Mordió el melocotón – Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa… soy buena con los secretos… – La observé un instante, recordando nuestro momento en la playa. Yo quería poder repetirlo, _llegaría al final_ – ¿Qué me dices, camarada? – Insistió.

– ¿Crees que soy virgen, Rose? – Di un paso en su dirección, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida a cambio.

– Traje el desayuno, ya que tú desapareciste – Cambió el tema, ruborizándose levemente – Compré pan dulce, ensalada de frutas y donuts…

– No respondiste mi pregunta – Insistí.

– Nos vamos a retrasar – Se giró, eligiendo un donut y ofreciéndomelo – Apuesto que no vas a querer dejar a tu madre esperando…

Acepté su consejo, preocupándome por comer y tratar de librarme de los pensamientos impuros que tomaron forma en mi mente. En cuanto terminamos nos fuimos al aeropuerto para encontrar a mis chicas.

Esperamos un poco hasta que la llegada del vuelo fue anunciada. Estaba ansioso por recibir a mi familia, por primera vez ellas sabrían cómo es mi vida aquí.

– ¿Les gustaré? – Rose preguntó ansiosa, mientras aguardábamos al desembarque.

– Ya les gustas, no te preocupes – Acaricié su mano.

– De verdad estoy a punto de conocer a tu familia – Afirmó – Esto es tan extraño…

– Yo conocí a la tuya – Me encogí de hombros – Con nuestra situación nada es tan extraño…

– ¿Ya te has puesto a pensar que en tres días estaremos casados? – Mordió su labio, llamando mi atención – ¿No te pone nervioso ni un poco?

– ¿Estás arrepentida? – Hice la pregunta que asolaba mi mente.

 _¿Será que realmente se arrepintió?_

Antes de que Rose pudiera responderme, un movimiento en mi visión periférica llamó mi atención, haciéndome girar a tiempo para sujetar a Vika que saltó a mi cuello, abrazándome.

– Finalmente estoy aquí, no puedo creer que realmente me trajiste a Nueva York – Exclamó en ruso, con la voz sofocada por tener la cara escondida en mi cuello.

Erguí la mirada a tiempo para ver a mi madre y a las otras chicas caminar tranquilamente hacia nosotros.

– Vika, ella es Rose – La presenté.

– Eres más hermosa personalmente – Vika comentó animada.

– Gracias – Rose sonrió tímidamente.

– Viktoria, no deberías adelantarte corriendo – Mi madre la reprendió mientas me abrazaba – Estás bien, Dimka… estás cuidando bien de ti…

– Mamá, ella es Rose – La tiré en mi dirección, antes de volver mi atención a mis otras hermanas – Es bueno verlas.

– ¿Mamá, ella es Rose? – Mi madre rodó los ojos – Tú no deberías haberme presentado a la chica de esta forma, tres días antes de la boda.

– Lo siento – Rose mordió su labio inferior – Sé que todo fue de última hora.

– No lo sientas – Sonrió – Ya desconfiaba de que había algo sucediendo entre ustedes, ya que él no paraba de llamarte cuando estuvo con nosotras la última vez.

– Creí que solo era un jefe aburrido – Karo se encogió de hombros – No te daba paz ni de madrugada.

– Él debe haberse olvidado del huso horario – Sonya comentó – Sucede todo el tiempo con nosotras…

– Tiene la manía de llamarme de madrugada – Rose respondió – No es algo exclusivo de Rusia…

– ¿De verdad? – Mi madre me dio una mirada preocupada, dejándome incómodo – ¿Has dormido, Dimka?

– ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí en el aeropuerto? – Vika se quejó.

– Ella tiene razón – Rose continuó – Deberíamos irnos…

Y fue lo que hicimos, dejé a Rose con mi familia y fui a buscar las maletas de las chicas antes de llevarlas al hotel.

Ahora comienzan realmente los preparativos de la boda… _en tres días estaremos casados._

* * *

Y bueno, han llegado las Belikovas y la boda está a nada de suceder.

Sin embargo, parece que nuestro ruso favorito por fin comienza a tener claridad con sus sentimientos.

Me muero, es taaan lindo que me lo comería enterito.

Espero que hayan disfrutado y reído mucho con las ocurrencias de esos dos, no olvides dejarme tus impresiones.

Un beso, Isy.


	18. Capítulo 17 When You Got A Good Thing

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 17. When You Got A Good Thing

Everybody keeps telling me I`m such a lucky man

Lookin` at you standin` there I know I am

Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue

The sunshine sure looks good on you

I swear

 **When You Got A Good Thing – Lady Antebellum**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Fue bueno haber tenido los últimos dos días de descanso, así pude aprovechar un poco de tiempo con mi familia. Vika estaba extasiada con conocer la ciudad y solo mamá impidió que se instalara de una vez en mi apartamento, forzándola a irse al hotel con todas ellas.

Salimos a una cena en familia, donde Rose pudo conocer mejor a mi madre y mis hermanas. Llevé a las chicas de vuelta al hotel justo después para que pudieran descansar y Rose acordó salir con mis hermanas al día siguiente, dejándome un tiempo con mi madre.

Solo volví a encontrarme con Rose el viernes, durante el ensayo de la boda. Ella estaba simplemente deslumbrante, usaba un vestido blanco de encaje y el cabello suelto. No veía la hora de que todo el embrollo del ensayo terminara.

Seguimos directamente a la cena de compromiso, que sucedería en algún lugar cerca de los muelles. Rose iría con sus padres y yo llevaría a mi familia; esta cena sería obviamente un evento más pequeño que la boda y aun así Abe se jactaba de haber organizado una buena fiesta.

En cuanto llegamos a los muelles, encontramos cerca de cincuenta personas esperando para embarcar un yate.

– Dimka, ¿qué está pasando? – Karolina preguntó sintiéndose un poco desplazada. _No era la única._

– No sé – Suspiré mirando a todas aquellas personas, _se suponía que sería algo pequeño_ … – Aparentemente la cena será en el yate.

– ¿Cuánto dinero tienen estas personas exactamente? – Sonya susurró pareciendo intimidada.

– No se sientan incómodas – Les pedí, aunque tampoco me sentía a gusto con la situación. No conocía a muchos de los presentes y a otros solo de vista en Publicaciones Mazur.

– Camarada – Rose envolvió mi brazo, luciendo un poco desconcertada – Papá me aseguró que sería un restaurante…

– No estoy segura de poder subir en eso – Sonya gimió al notar a la gente empezando a embarcar. Me di cuenta de que Adrian nos miraba a lo lejos, para después acompañar a su madre.

– No te preocupes – Rose frunció el ceño – Es completamente seguro.

– ¿Trajiste algún remedio? – Vika cuestionó a su hermana.

– Sonya está embarazada – Le expliqué a Rose.

– Ohh – Nos miró – Puedo intentar conseguir algún remedio para el mareo. Sin duda lo tendrán abordo.

– Debemos embarcar – Comenté.

– Mi padre me llama – Rose mordió su labio inferior – ¿Te veo adentro, camarada?

– Claro – Aseguré, ella me dio un beso rápido antes de correr hasta Abe.

– ¿Vas a estar bien? – Observé a mi hermana con preocupación.

– Tal vez si no como nada estaré bien – Ella respiró profundamente antes de caminar al yate.

– Dimitri… – Mi madre habló por primera vez – ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

– ¿Qué? – La miré confundido, mientras embarcábamos – ¿Qué Sonya suba?

– La boda – Bajó su tono, comenzando a hablar en ruso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – La miré sorprendido, parando en el camino.

– Vamos a entrar – Dijo Karo, llevándose a mis otras dos hermanas.

– Mira a tu alrededor, Dimitri – Respiró hondo – Esto no es, nunca fue nuestra realidad, ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Me estoy casando con la mujer que amo – Exclamé, sintiendo que el yate empezaba a moverse – Sé que todo esto parece ser de otro mundo, pero Rose es diferente y…

– Dimitri, sabes lo que deben estar hablando de ti – Ella continuó con su mirada preocupada – Rose es una buena chica, no tengo cómo negar eso, pero escuchar a todos diciendo que mi hijo se casa por interés…

– ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? – Pregunté herido, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de mi madre.

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no… sé que nunca lo harías – Se apresuró a decir. Pude ver a Rose junto a Lissa al otro lado de la cubierta, observándonos con el ceño arrugado _¿Se dio cuenta de algo?_

– Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – Exclamé – Sus padres no se opusieron a nuestra relación…

– Solo quiero que estés seguro de en dónde te estás metiendo – Explicó – Quiero que seas feliz.

– Voy a ser feliz – Le aseguré, observando a Rose a lo lejos.

Sí, no tenía la menor duda en ese momento. Quizás porque ya era feliz. _Necesito recordar todo el tiempo que no me estoy casando realmente, todo es una farsa, pero… tal vez puedo aprovechar momento por momento._

– Espero que sí – Me sujetó el rostro con ambas manos antes de depositar un beso cariñoso en cada lado, desviando mi atención momentáneamente de mi futura esposa – Todo lo que quiero es tu felicidad, Dimka…

Pensé en responder algo, pero vi a Adrian caminar en dirección de la morena.

– Debo irme – No lo pensé dos veces antes de abandonar a mi madre, yendo en la misma dirección con una expresión poco agradable. _Bien podría lanzarlo al agua, ¿sabrá nadar?_ Janine terminó interceptando al chico a mitad del camino, llevándoselo lejos y dándome una mirada aliviada _¿Ella lo sabe?_

– Necesitamos entrar, camarada – Rose vino a mi encuentro – Nos esperan…

– Mañana es el gran día – Le ofrecí mi brazo antes de conducirla a la puerta que llevaba al salón – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Hasta ahora nada diferente, camarada – Sonrió mientas le abría la puerta para que entrara – Y tú, ¿cómo se siente saber que mañana vas a ganar una Señora Belikova?

– Preocupado – Suspiré dramáticamente – Esa Señora Belikova suele ser sinónimo de problemas.

– Hey – Se quejó mientras todos nos recibían con aplausos desde sus lugares – Te voy a mostrar quién es sinónimo de problemas después, camarada.

– Creo que eso demuestra mi punto – Le guiñé, acercándome a la mesa que más destacaba, al lado de donde estaban los Mazur y mi familia.

Observé el lugar, _Abe ciertamente hizo un hermoso trabajo_ _y por la mirada de Rose, adoró la sorpresa._ La música ambiente provenía del pianista ubicado en uno de los rincones del salón y la vista que la ciudad nos proporcionaba era deslumbrante.

Nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa, esperando que la cena iniciara. Vi todo el movimiento a nuestro alrededor, esto era solo una parte de lo que sería la ceremonia, yo definitivamente prefería algo más discreto, pero ver la felicidad y animación estampada en el rostro de la morena con certeza valía la pena.

Me extrañé cuando todos callaron observando la mesa a nuestro lado, seguí la mirada hacia Abe que se encontraba de pie, con una copa de champagne en la mano, mientras alguien corría para traerle un micrófono.

– Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Rose respiró profundamente.

– Mi discurso – Se encogió de hombros – Sé que debería esperar hasta el final de la cena, pero quiero hacerlo ahora…

– ¿De verdad no puedes esperar? – Ella suspiró – Mamá…

– No puedo hacer nada – Janine se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos Rose, quiero oír el discurso de tu padre – Expuso Christian – Siempre son los mejores.

– No estoy de acuerdo con eso, muchacho – Eric se quejó – Deja que Abe termine de hablar, que te demostraré lo que es un discurso.

– Iré después de él – Christian pidió.

– Nadie más va a hablar después de mi padre – Rose exclamó – No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

– Maldición… – Christian murmuró.

– Nunca imaginé que este día llegaría, Rose – Abe se volvió hacia ella – Siempre pensé que habías decidido no casarte. Sí, decías eso a pesar de haber tenido siempre a la persona que quisieras a tus pies, porque así es – Sostuve la mano de la morena, observando una sonrisa surgir en su cara. Él tenía razón, ella seguramente tendría a sus pies a quien quisiera – Realmente me sorprendió descubrir que se casarían, aunque ya había percibido un cierto acercamiento entre ustedes – Continuó – E imaginaba lo que debería hacer contigo, Belikov… tienes que entender, hablamos de mi niña.

– ¿Papá, puedes no amenazar a mi novio? – Rose gimió.

– La cuestión es que no tuve que hacer nada, porque no estabas jugando con mi niña y este evento es la prueba de ello – Siguió como si su hija no lo hubiera interrumpido – Y mañana mi pequeña Mazur dejará de ser Mazur para convertirse en Belikova y yo no puedo ni imaginar cuánto voy a extrañar a mi niña.

– Baba – Rose se levantó, caminando hacia Abe para envolverlo en un abrazo – Nunca dejaré de ser una Mazur…

– Belikov, si no cuidas bien a mi niña, te romperé las piernas – Me sorprendió escucharlo hablar en mi lengua materna, provocando que mi familia me diera un vistazo sorprendido.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo? – Rose alternó la mirada entre los dos.

– Solo le pedí que cuidara bien a mi niña – Abe declaró, mientras ella seguía viéndonos con desconfianza.

– Ve a sentarte, Rose – Le pidió Janine – Van a servir la cena.

Rose volvió a mi lado y la cena pronto fue servida. La saqué a bailar luego de esto, aprovechando su proximidad lo máximo que pude. Abe terminó robándomela después, dejándome para disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia.

Busqué a Rose después de bailar con mis hermanas y Janine, pero no encontré a la chica por ninguna parte. Salí del salón buscando a la morena, oyendo su voz irritada subí las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel del yate, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

– Ya te lo dije, no voy a volver a ese tema – Expresó enojada.

– Realmente no vas a continuar con esto, ¿no es así? – La voz de Adrian sonó clara, irritándome. _Creo que efectivamente voy a tener que enseñarle a permanecer lejos de mi esposa_ – Rose, aún hay tiempo para desistir…

– Adrian, déjame sola – Vi su silueta al llegar al final de la escalera – Vine aquí porque no quiero compañía. Principalmente la tuya.

– Puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, como siempre – Se acercó… se acercó demasiado, tirándola a un beso que ella pronto interrumpió, empujándolo lejos.

– ¿Estás loco? ¡Voy a casarme! – Exclamó, ninguno había notado mi presencia.

 _Yo ciertamente voy a acabar con la existencia de ese imbécil._

– Nunca te quejaste antes – Él se acercó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera tomar cualquier actitud, Rose cerró el puño y golpeó su nariz.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de dolor y sorpresa, dando un paso atrás, desequilibrándose con la barandilla y cayendo al agua. Rose inmediatamente corrió allí, mirando hacia abajo.

– Rose – La llamé, acercándome y consiguiendo la atención de la chica que se giró inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Yo no hice nada – Exclamó mientras me inclinaba tratando de ver algo en las aguas obscuras, ella pronto siguió mi ejemplo.

Escuchamos una agitación y pasos apresurados por las escaleras, ambos nos volvimos al mismo tiempo, mirando a Janine y a algunos invitados.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Cuestionó preocupada – Oímos un grito.

– Ustedes oyeron… – Rose parecía no saber qué decir, pero no podíamos dejar a Ivashkov en el río, por más que lo mereciera.

– Adrian se desequilibró y cayó al agua.

– ¿Mi hijo cayó al agua? – La madre de Adrian exclamó horrorizada – ¿Cómo pasó eso?

– No importa cómo sucedió – Christian se rio – Simplemente me encanta.

– ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí con ustedes dos? – Nathan preguntó a Rose, que palideció inmediatamente mientras el yate seguía moviéndose.

– No quiero interrumpir el interrogatorio – Vika comentó – ¿Pero alguien percibió que nos vamos y dejamos atrás a ese tal Adrian? – Eso fue suficiente para poner a todos en movimiento, dejándome nuevamente solo con la morena.

– Mira, no sé lo que has visto – Me miró un poco asustada – Pero te juro que fue él quien me siguió.

– Vi bastante – Comencé.

– No canceles el matrimonio – Suplicó, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos – Juro que no hice nada…

– Rose… – Me acerqué, sosteniendo sus manos, retirándolas de su cara – Lo sé…

– ¿En serio? – Abrió los ojos – No sé si viste, pero él me besó…

– Lo vi – No pude dejar de reír, acercándola a mí – Pero también vi tu reacción…

– ¿Se lastimaría? – Mordió su labio inferior.

– Nada que no mereciera – Aseguré, acariciando su cara – O que no pueda aguantar.

– ¿Qué haces? – Sonrió ante mi caricia – Aquí no hay nadie.

– ¿Y qué? – Llevé mi mano a su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

– Tú me dijiste una vez que nosotros solo necesitábamos fingir cuando hubiera alguien presente – Aceptó mi caricia con placer, cerrando los ojos en medio de una sonrisa.

– Es nuestro matrimonio – Me encogí de hombros, envolviendo su cintura con mi mano libre – Creo que hoy y mañana podemos olvidarnos de eso, ¿no crees?

– Solo hasta mañana – Confirmó sonriente, abriendo los ojos.

– Solo hasta mañana – Le aseguré, tirándola a un beso intenso. Intenté aprovechar al máximo ese momento, antes que terminara.

Rose me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, provocando que me perdiera en cada sensación que me proporcionaba. Desde aquel momento en los Hamptons he ansiado un verdadero beso de la morena y ahora finalmente estaba saciando mi sed.

El yate había dejado de moverse mientras rescataban a Adrian; Rose se separó de mí con la cara sonrojada, mirándome con expectación.

– ¿Has notado lo hermosa que es la vista desde aquí? – Me alejé, sentándome en uno de los asientos disponibles, llevándola a mi regazo.

No pude dejar de señalar la Estatua de la Libertad que se encontraba iluminada y las luces de la ciudad que se extendían detrás. Rose se acomodó en una de mis piernas, envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos.

– Es realmente hermosa – Estuvo de acuerdo – Papá acertó esta vez…

La observé de nuevo, sintiendo la falta de su boca. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento lo máximo que pudiera, antes de que terminara y tuviéramos que volver al mundo real.

– Ven aquí – Susurré a su oído, antes de correr mis labios suavemente hasta los suyos. La abracé mientras la besaba, con el miedo de que pudiera huir en cualquier minuto. Sus besos estaban a punto de convertirse en un vicio para mí, me pregunté si también era buena en otras cosas.

 _Por supuesto que sería espectacular._

Liberé sus labios y bajé a su cuello, oyendo su respiración afectada en mi oído, hasta que alguien subió corriendo las escaleras.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa nos interrumpió – ¿¡Adrian necesita atención médica y tú estás aquí muy a gusto con Dimitri!?

– Liss – Imploró, descansando la cabeza en mi hombro – ¡No quiero saber de Adrian!

– Rose, ¿cómo se cayó? – La chica se paró directamente frente a nosotros.

 _¿Alguien notaría si la arrojara a ella también?_

– Pude haber machacado su nariz – Rose bajó el tono.

– ¿Cómo? – La rubia abrió los ojos.

– Ella no habría hecho eso si él no hubiera intentando besarla a la fuerza – Respondí de forma brusca.

– ¿Besaste a Adrian? – Lissa exclamó alto, atrayendo la atención de Christian que subía las escaleras.

– ¿Quién besó a Adrian? – Preguntó.

– ¡Rose! – Lissa la acusó.

– ¡No lo besé! – Ella se defendió.

– ¿Besaste a alguien que no era tu novio? – Janine surgió, _¿la gente no va a dejar de subir?_

– ¡No! – Rose miró a todos de forma suplicante – No fue eso lo que sucedió…

– ¿Y tú lo sabías? – Christian me miró confundido.

– No besaría a otro tipo en la noche de mi cena de ensayo – Rose se levantó – ¿Qué piensan de mí?

– Belikov, ¿arrojaste a Adrian de la embarcación? – Janine cuestionó en un tono serio – Porque eso es lo que Nathan alega…

 _¡Sí, por supuesto que la culpa es mía!_

– Fue un accidente – Rose gimió, atrayendo la atención de su madre.

– ¿Un accidente? – Lissa exclamó – ¡Pudiste haber matado a Adrian!

– Ya oyeron, fue un accidente – Me levanté, acercándola a mí – Y si ella no lo hubiera hecho, yo lo haría y ahí podrían decir que no fue un accidente, porque tendría todo el placer…

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – Janine respiró profundamente, apretando el puente de su nariz.

– Me besó – Rose mordió su labio, desviando la mirada – Me alejé de él y lo intentó de nuevo, así que pude haberle propinado un puñetazo en la nariz…

– ¿Te besó y la solución que encontraste fue lanzarlo del barco? – Lissa se quejó.

– Sabía que sería una pésima idea – Soltó Janine, atrayendo la atención de todos – Lo dije, pero nadie me oye.

– ¿Qué? ¿El barco? – Rose preguntó extrañada.

– Dejar que todos fueran amigos – Rodó los ojos – ¡Le dije a tu padre que era una idiotez!

– ¿De qué hablas? – Su hija insistió y sentí que mi participación en esta historia terminaba aquí.

– No necesitabas más pésimos ejemplos… tú ya dabas suficiente trabajo sola… él insistió en que deberías tener amigos y mira lo que sucedió.

– Yo solo… – Lissa empezó.

– Vasilisa, creo que ya quedó claro que Rose no lo besó porque quiso y que lo que sucedió fue un accidente – Ella respiró profundamente.

– Yo no soy un pésimo ejemplo – Christian musitó.

– ¿Crees que no sé qué ayudaste a Rose a aterrorizar a esa niña en su cumpleaños? – Janine se volvió hacia él – Ella no necesitaba a nadie que alentara sus locuras.

– Hey – Rose protestó.

– Y en cuanto a ti Rosemarie, ¡busca una manera de lidiar con tu ex-novio! Una que no involucre arrojarlo de un barco en movimiento, ¡tú no eres tu padre!

– Eso es ridículo – Rose se quejó.

– El hecho de que necesite tener esta conversación con tres adultos responsables, ¡sí es ridículo! – Janine cruzó los brazos – Ahora, ¿pueden comenzar a actuar como personas normales?

– Sí, mamá – Rose murmuró contrariada.

– Lo sentimos, Señora Mazur – Christian y Lissa respondieron juntos, mirando al suelo. Los tres parecían niños de cinco años siendo castigados.

– Nadie necesita saber lo que pasó – Declaró Janine – Y dudo que Adrian vaya a contarlo.

– ¿Él está bien? – Rose suspiró.

– Lo estará – Janine se encogió de hombros – Pero Daniela insiste en llevarlo a un hospital, así que estamos volviendo. Es mejor que los dos se despidan, Rose volverá con nosotros.

Y una vez más nos interrumpieron, _tal vez eso sea una señal del universo, impidiéndonos hacer tonterías._

– ¿Te veo mañana, camarada? – Rose mordió su labio inferior.

– Todos esperamos que sí – Janine rodó los ojos – Ya que es una pieza importante de la ceremonia.

– Hasta mañana, Roza – Capturé sus labios en un beso rápido, mientras todos comenzaban a bajar.

– Vamos Rose, mañana tienes que despertar temprano – Su madre la alejó suavemente de mí – A partir de mañana ustedes tendrán todo el tiempo para estar juntos.

– No te retrases, camarada – Rose sonrió, mirándome por encima del hombro antes de bajar las escaleras.

Llevé a mi familia de vuelta al hotel y me quedé un rato ahí antes de volver a mi departamento. Ellas saldrían el domingo y yo ya no estaría aquí; aunque le prometí a Vika que la traería de vuelta pronto, para que pudiera disfrutar la ciudad.

Hoy sería mi último día en el departamento, Libby se encontraba en casa de Christian que se había comprometido a cuidar de la corgi mientras estábamos fuera y eso hacía que el lugar pareciera completamente sin vida.

Tomé un baño y me acosté imaginando cómo serían las cosas en unos días, cuando Rose y yo volviéramos del Caribe. El hecho de tener siempre a alguien que nos interrumpiera con seguridad debe ser algún tipo de señal, _una que no puedo ignorar._

Una vez más no conseguí dormir y hoy no me atrevería a llamar a Rose. Pasé la noche en vela, decidí leer un libro para intentar obligar al día a llegar más rápido. Terminé adormeciéndome cuando los primeros rayos del sol surgieron en el horizonte.

Desperté otra vez por el sonido insistente del timbre, me sentía completamente exhausto, _¿qué hora es?_ Caminé hasta la puerta para encontrarme a Iván parado allí, con una camisa blanca y corbata mariposa, sosteniendo el saco y mirándome con una expresión sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué aún no estás vestido? – Abrió los ojos, evaluándome.

– Estaba durmiendo – Respondí aún soñoliento, _¿cuál es su problema?_

– ¿¡Estabas durmiendo una hora antes de tu boda!? – Exclamó, recordándome exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

 _¡Puta mierda, la boda!_

– Necesito bañarme – Corrí a la habitación mientras Iván entraba al apartamento.

– Esa es una gran idea – Se burló – Deberías haber pensado en eso antes.

– No estaba pensando, ¡estaba durmiendo! – Grité ya en el baño, oyendo la carcajada de mi amigo en la sala.

– ¿Cómo duermes un día antes de tu boda? – Continuó riéndose cuando salí del baño cinco minutos después.

– No fue una tarea fácil – Rodé los ojos luego de ponerme el pantalón – Tengo que llamar a Rose.

– ¿Para qué? – Él me miró confundido mientras yo buscaba el celular.

– Es nuestro matrimonio – Apunté lo obvio.

– Sí, y vas a verla en unos minutos si terminas de vestirte – Me hizo parar – A menos que estés planeando dejar a la chica en el altar, en ese caso es mejor decirlo de una vez, puedo quedarme en tu lugar.

– ¿Te casarías con ella sin al menos conocerla? – Respiré profundamente.

– Si yo convenciera a una mujer como ella de casarse conmigo, dejaría esos detalles para después – Bromeó mientras terminaba de vestir la camisa y empezaba el nudo de la corbata.

– ¿Quieres el teléfono de mi esposa, Iván? – Le pregunté con cierta irritación.

 _¿Primero Rose y ahora él?_

– No te preocupes por eso – Me extendió el saco – Pero si tiene alguna hermana, acepto…

– Es hija única – Respondí observando la hora. Teníamos menos de media hora para llegar al lugar _¿Por qué quiso casarse por la mañana?_

Salimos del departamento y nos fuimos en silencio por todo el camino hasta el Rockefeller Center. _Por lo menos el lugar no está lejos._

– La cena de ayer estuvo animada – Comentó Iván.

– Lamento no haberte prestado atención – Me disculpé – Has visto que fue una locura.

– ¿Realmente lo arrojaste al agua? – Cuestionó despreocupado.

– Desgraciadamente Rose fue más rápida – Suspiré.

– ¿En serio? ¿Ella? – Iván se rio – La chica no para de sorprenderme.

– Rose es una verdadera caja de sorpresas – Respiré profundamente al darme cuenta de que estábamos llegando.

– ¿Listo para esto? – Preguntó.

– Espero que sí – Suspiré saliendo del coche.

Subimos hasta el último piso de uno de los edificios, donde sería la boda. Los invitados ya habían llegado y la asesora de Rose me miró aliviada tan pronto como me vio. Ella nos llevó hasta el altar, pidiendo que esperáramos ahí. Algunas personas de Publicaciones Mazur estaban presentes, pero desconocía a la mayoría. Los únicos verdaderamente cercanos a mí eran Iván y mi familia. Christian pronto tomó su lugar al lado de Iván, él también usaba un smoking negro con la camisa blanca.

Esperé impaciente ante la mirada de todos _¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?_

Noté el lugar que había escogido, la chica realmente tenía buen gusto. Se trataba de un jardín bien cuidado, totalmente florido, con varias sillas acomodadas y separadas por un gran corredor. La banda se posicionó detrás de la piscina y a la derecha la Catedral St. Patricio se erguía de forma majestuosa.

El paisaje era divino, a tan solo las diez de la mañana la torre de la Catedral relucía, dándole un aire casi lúdico al lugar.

Una música suave comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mi devaneo. Reconocí la melodía de What a Wonderful World, mientras las chicas entraban por el pasillo, usando un vestido gris que iba hasta la rodilla y cargaban pequeños ramos.

Respiré profundamente, lleno de expectativa por ver a Rose entrar _¿Por qué está tardando?_ Parecía que las chicas nunca iban a terminar aquella caminata. Mía y Lissa se colocaron al lado opuesto de los chicos.

El lugar se quedó en un silencio momentáneo hasta que otra música empezó a sonar, haciendo que todos se levantaran y giraran para ver llegar a Rose.

Mi corazón se aceleró conforme la morena apareció al lado de su padre. Abe vestía un traje color plomo, con la camisa vino y una corbata combinando por debajo del chaleco negro _¿Cómo puede no tener calor vestido de esa manera?_

Pero mi atención pronto se prendió a Rose. Ella representaba la propia visión del paraíso, su cabello marrón sujeto a un moño bajo, sus ojos castaños bien marcados por el maquillaje y un lápiz labial rojo realzaba su boca. Su vestido era largo con detalles en encaje y tul, acentuando cada curva de su cuerpo.

Aquella era la visión más bella y sexy que he pensado ver en toda mi vida.

He oído a menudo a la gente decir que soy un hombre afortunado y mirando a Rose caminando hacia mí, con el sol reluciendo en su piel almendrada, tuve la más absoluta certeza de que eso es verdad. Mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que ella daba y al notar mi mirada me ofreció una sonrisa satisfecha.

Al observar aquella sonrisa y el brillo que exhibía su mirada, percibí la más terrible verdad.

 _Que Dios me ayude, porque estoy enamorado de mi esposa…_

* * *

Lamento haberlas hecho esperar algunos días, pero mis horarios son un total desmadre: por cuestiones de trabajo me he visto en la necesidad de salir constantemente de mi ciudad y por si fuera poco, me sacaron una muela del juicio.

La verdad es que he encontrado poco tiempo para ponerme a escribir y traducir.

Sin embargo, aquí sigo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; al fin el ruso lo dijo y con todas sus letras, solo nos falta Rose.

No sé ustedes, pero si Dimitri me dijera: – Ven aquí – Con su sexy y ronco acento, me infarto (en el remotísimo caso de que él existiera).

Les agradezco sus lindísimos comentarios, puedo ver cuánto les gusta la historia.

Les mando un saludo afectuoso a dónde sea que se encuentren.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

 _Notas:_

Decidí dar un paso más y comenzar a publicar mis historias en Wattpad; les agradecería mucho el apoyo y la divulgación, si es que les gusta leer ahí también.

Me han estado preguntando cuándo publicaré _"Junto a ti",_ que es la segunda y última parte de "Regresa a mí". Y la verdad es que la planeé para finales de Marzo, principios de Abril, les dije que me llevaría algún tiempo publicarla. Tenía que ubicar bien mis ideas para no salir con disparates. Aun así, me hace sumamente feliz el interés y cariño mostrado hacia mi primera historia. Esos comentarios me hacen querer renunciar a mi trabajo para dedicarme a escribir, pero lamentablemente no se puede todo en la vida.

Paciencia chicas, paciencia…


	19. Capítulo 18 All I Want Is You

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 18. All I Want Is You

You say you´ll give me eyes in the moon of blindness

A river in a time of dryness

A harbor in the tempest

But all the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you

 **All I Want Is You – U2**

* * *

– ¿Nerviosa? – Papá preguntó, mientras esperábamos para caminar hacia Dimitri.

– No puedo creer que me esté casando – Admití en medio de una risa nerviosa – Parece un delirio.

– ¿No vas a huir, verdad? – Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que la música indicaba la entrada de las chicas – Eric nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

– No voy a huir – Sonreí.

– Piensa en el ruso esperándote en el altar – Abe me guiñó.

All I Want Is You empezó a tocar, entendí que era mi entrada e inicié mi andar hacia mi nueva vida. De un modo u otro, el paso que estaba dando cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Sostuve el ramo con firmeza antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mi novio. Observé mis zapatos, cuidando no tropezar con el vestido y caer, _eso sería horrible._ Pero cuando levanté la mirada y vi a Dimitri de pie, cualquier preocupación que hubiera podido tener desapareció.

Mi padre tuvo que sostenerme para que no apresurara mi paso. Dimitri estaba simplemente perfecto en su smoking y me miraba como si fuera la mejor cosa del universo, aquello me hizo sonreír inmediatamente.

 _Él será mi marido, en unos minutos estaremos casados._

– Ve con calma, niña – Me susurró con una sonrisa en la cara antes de evaluarme por un momento – Estás tan simple, debí haberte dado más oro.

– Estoy usando el oro suficiente, papá – Alegre respondí _¿Tardaré mucho en llegar?_

– ¿Un par de pendientes y un brazalete? – Rodó los ojos, manteniendo el ritmo lento _¿Se verá mal si dejo a mi padre atrás?_ – Debí haberte convencido de aceptar la corona.

Todos me miraban con admiración, pero mi atención estaba atrapada en una sola persona. Mi futuro marido. Su mirada ansiosa sobre mí me hizo olvidar momentáneamente que aquello era una farsa.

Sus palabras de la noche anterior volvieron a mi mente. _Sí, por hoy todo esto es real._

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, mi padre besó mi frente y le ofreció mi mano a Dimitri, quien la besó delicadamente antes de guiarme al ministro.

– Estás hermosa – Él susurró, mientras el juez realizaba el matrimonio.

– ¿Te gustó? – Sonreí discretamente, mirando hacia delante – Sin vestido de princesa…

La ceremonia no duró mucho, usamos los votos tradicionales y cuando menos lo esperamos, todos aplaudían nuestro beso. Salimos por el pasillo hacia la entrada del salón en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de rosas lanzados por los invitados. Ellos entraron y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos allí, con el fin de tomar algunas fotos y esperar a que todos se acomodaran para hacer nuestra entrada.

– ¿Qué piensas de nuestra boda, camarada? – Le pregunté mientras estábamos de espaldas, observando la Catedral.

– Creo que conseguí a la novia más hermosa que haya existido – Me miró de reojo, ya que el fotógrafo pidió que nos quedáramos en esa posición.

– Entonces estamos empatados – Solté una risa tímida antes girarme hacia él – No recuerdo haber visto a mi novio tan guapo como hoy – Dimitri posó ambas manos a cada lado de mi cara, inclinándose y dándome un beso largo – Eso no es justo – Me reí en cuanto nos separamos.

– ¿Qué? – Me miró confundido.

– Tapaste todo mi rostro, solo el tuyo saldrá en la foto – Seguí riendo, mientras el fotógrafo nos informaba que debíamos entrar al salón.

– Si quieres puedo repetirlo sin poner las manos en tu cara – Bromeó de camino a la puerta.

– ¿Y este eres tú aprovechándote de nuestra boda? – No pude evitar sonreír.

– Tenemos hasta la medianoche de hoy – Guiñó.

– Señoras y señores, es un gran placer anunciarles por primera vez al Señor y la Señora Belikov – La banda nos anunció al momento en que entramos al salón y caminamos directamente a la pista. Nos posicionamos para nuestro primer baile y la banda comenzó a tocar.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar bailando? – Musité conforme Dimitri envolvía mi cintura y me atraía más cerca – Tengo hambre.

– No me mires – Sonrió, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música – No fui yo quien organizó esto.

Dejé de reclamar, aprovechando la cercanía del ruso y siendo absorbida totalmente por su mirada profunda que no se desviaba de mí.

 **And I´d give up forever to touch you**

 **´Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

 **You´re the closest to heaven that I´ll ever be**

 **And I don´t want to go home right now**

Mi atención se prendió a Dimitri a pesar de sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros. Nos movíamos a un ritmo cómodo, simple. En aquel momento me recriminé por no haber tenido tiempo de ir a las malditas clases de danza.

 **And all I can taste is this moment**

 **And all I can breathe is your life**

– ¿No esperas continuar así, verdad? – Dimitri sonrió.

– ¿Cómo?

 **And sooner or later it´s over**

 **I just don´t want to miss you tonight**

– Es nuestro primer baile, Roza… bailé contigo antes y sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto – Provocó; alejándome y girándome antes de volver a la posición anterior.

 _¿Qué está pensando? ¡No quiero correr el riesgo de pasar una vergüenza durante mi primer baile con él!_

 **And I don´t want the world to see me**

 **´Cause I don´t think that they´d understand**

– No lo hagas de nuevo – Susurré.

– ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Me giró una vez más, pero haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él, envolvió mi cintura con su brazo aun sosteniendo mi mano, para luego hablar a mi oído – Ty prekrasna, moya Roza. Tak krasivo1.

 **When everything´s made to be broken**

 **I just want to you know who I am**

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Le pregunté cuando me giró de nuevo y pude mirarlo a los ojos.

– Se te da bien – Tradujo.

Seguimos a ese ritmo, Dimitri me guio con perfección en todo momento, haciendo que mi sonrisa aumentara aún más; cada minuto que pasaba y yo no caía de cara al suelo.

– No sabía que bailabas tan bien – Sonreí.

– Tuve algunas clases para poder bailar con mis hermanas en sus fiestas de dieciséis años – Explicó.

– ¿Bailaste con todas ellas? – Miré alrededor hasta ubicarlas en una de las mesas del salón.

– Era el único hombre de la familia – Declaró – Fue extraño tener que bailar con Karo, solo tenía catorce años y creía que eso era una estupidez.

– Me imagino que sí – Solté una pequeña risa.

– ¿Lista para el final? – Inquirió al acercarse al final de la música.

– ¿Final? – Abrí los ojos al sentir que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies. Mis brazos instintivamente envolvieron su cuello cuando me cogió al estilo nupcial, girando conmigo – Dimitri, ¿qué haces? ¡Me vas a tumbar!

– Yo no te dejaría caer – Dijo mientras el salón entero nos ovacionaba, deteniéndose conmigo aún en sus brazos al final de la melodía.

– No creo que pueda mantenerme en pie ahora – Parpadeé algunas veces, sintiéndome un poco afectada tanto por estar en sus brazos como por las vueltas que nos dio.

Rio, llevándome en brazos hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban nuestras familias.

– No tuviste vergüenza de levantarla en tus brazos – Su hermana mayor se quejó.

– Ella es mi esposa, no mi hermana – Contestó, iniciando una pequeña discusión entre la familia.

– Te veías hermosa – Mi madre comentó en un susurro mientras mi padre se levantaba de la mesa.

– Me moría de miedo por caer – Confidencié, sorprendiéndome cuando la voz de papá sonó al micrófono.

 _¿Qué está haciendo ahora?_

– Señoritas, es momento de escribir sus nombres en el zapato de la novia – Declaró, haciendo que mirara a mi madre en shock – Vamos a descubrir quién será la próxima en casarse…

– Mamá… yo iba a lanzar el ramo – Gemí a la vez que las Belikovas me miraban curiosas y alguien me entregaba un bolígrafo.

– Rose, tu padre es turco y tú ya has rechazado tantas tradiciones… – Ella suspiró.

– Tú eres escocesa y no por eso me obligas a usar una falda de ajedrez por encima del vestido – Devolví – Él puede ser turco, pero yo soy americana.

– ¿Te matará dejar que algunas personas escriban en la suela de tu zapato? – Me dio una mirada cansada – Ya te negaste a que te pintaran las manos.

– ¿Para qué es esto? – Vika preguntó tomando la pluma, mientras yo me quitaba el zapato.

– En la tradición turca, en lugar de lanzar el ramo las mujeres escriben su nombre en la suela del zapato de la novia, al final de la fiesta quien tenga el nombre más desgastado será la próxima en casarse – Janine explicó al mismo tiempo que las chicas pasaban mis zapatos de mano en mano.

– ¿Harás algo, Dimka? – Karo se volvió hacia su hermano.

– No, no me importan mucho las tradiciones – Se encogió de hombros.

– Lo siento, ¿había algo que querías hacer? – Cuestioné incierta – Podemos intentarlo.

– Consigue una bandeja con vodka y resolveremos esto – Vika provocó.

– De ninguna manera – Dimitri expresó enojado.

– ¿Para qué es? – Janine parecía curiosa.

– Durante la fiesta se le entrega a la novia una bandeja con varias dosis de vodka – Vika comenzó a explicar – Los hombres compran esas dosis y después de beberlas le dan un beso a la novia.

– Es… creo que eso no sería una buena idea – Reí.

– También está el secuestro de la novia – Karo recordó.

– No quiero ser secuestrada – Exclamé. Sintiéndome un poco sofocada por la cantidad de mujeres a mi alrededor, esperando por escribir su nombre en el zapato.

– Los padrinos deben secuestrar a la novia durante la fiesta y solo devolverla después de que el novio pague el rescate que ellos pidan – Olena sonrió.

– Puedo hacerme cargo de esa parte – La voz de Iván me sorprendió pues no lo había percibido ahí, observando con curiosidad lo que pasaba.

– Creo que podríamos secuestrarla y no devolverla jamás – Christian se burló – Estaríamos librando al pobre Belikov de una vida de tortura.

– Tú te quedas a mi lado a partir de ahora – Dimitri rodó los ojos.

– Cada país tiene tradiciones muy particulares – Con una sonrisa en la cara, Sydney me entregó uno de los zapatos – En Marruecos tendrías que haber tomado un baño en leche para purificarte.

– Rose y pureza son palabras que no caben en la misma frase – Christian bromeó, mientras yo me ponía el zapato y esperaba a que terminaran con el otro.

– Es bueno verte, Sydney… – Ignoré a ese idiota, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

– Esa es una tradición interesante – Iván pronto se acercó a la chica – Pero no se preocupen, como padrino ya he planeado la tradición que Dimitri seguirá.

– ¿Debo preocuparme? – Observé al muchacho.

– Es secreto, Rose – Bromeó acercándose a Syd – Y voy a compartirlo con esta chica, porque parece estar interesada en las tradiciones…

– Mi nombre es Sydney – Ella se presentó.

– Iván – Guiñó – Ven, te voy a contar lo que planeo para estos dos.

– Estoy segura de que lo que menos quiere es saber más acerca de las tradiciones – Le comenté a Dimitri.

– Sí – Se rio.

– Aquí está – Lissa me entregó el otro zapato.

– Tú ya te vas a casar – Rodé los ojos – No deberías haber escrito tu nombre.

– A veces es bueno confirmar – Guiñó.

Finalmente tenía mis zapatos puestos y pude volver a moverme por el salón. El brunch pronto fue servido, dándole continuidad a la fiesta.

Papá no se paró ni un segundo siquiera en nuestra mesa y en todo momento alguien aparecía para felicitarnos, haciéndome sentir un poco sofocada. Aproveché que Dimitri estaba distraído y volví a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire.

El lugar estaba desierto, por increíble que pareciera. Creo que todos aprovechaban el aire acondicionado, huyendo de lo caliente del sol. Me acerqué a la primera fila de sillas, sentándome ahí y observando la vista.

 _Yo realmente me casé._ _Soy responsable de mi vida… bueno, no es que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora ya no puedo llamar a mi madre cada vez que cometa tonterías._

Miré a St. Patricio aprovechando el silencio, hasta que oí pisadas acercándose. Pasos que conocía bien.

– De verdad lo hiciste – Comentó Adrian, deteniéndose a mi lado.

– Te dije que lo haría – Respiré profundamente. No quería confusiones – ¿Cómo está tu nariz? – Pregunté al mirar su cara y notar manchas púrpuras debajo de cada ojo.

– Había olvidado que tienes una buena derecha – Se encogió de hombros, tocándose la nariz de forma despreocupada.

– ¿Qué quieres, Adrian? – Exhalé profundamente después de un instante de silencio.

– ¿Pedir disculpas? – Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

– ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Porque me acorralaste ayer? ¿Por casi haber acabado con mi matrimonio antes de que siquiera existiera? ¿Porque existes?

– No quiero perder tu amistad – Él respiró hondo – Y lo hice porque me gustas…

– ¿Casi destruyes mi futuro porque te gusto? – Lo miré irritada – Extraña manera de demostrarlo.

– No quiero pelar más – Alzó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

– ¿Y debo creer que vas a desistir?

– Sé admitir que perdí – Se encogió de hombros – Estás casada…

– Estaba prometida y eso no hizo mucha diferencia en ti – Apunté.

– Estar comprometida es diferente a estar casada – Suspiró – Hasta yo tengo límites.

– Es bueno que los tengas – Murmuré, volviendo a mirar la Catedral – No voy a impedir que Dimitri se enoje contigo.

– ¿Estás bien, pedacito? – Inquirió.

– No me llames así – Musité – Pero podemos intentarlo… siempre estás en todo lugar.

– Felicidades, pedacito – Me guiñó antes de volver a la fiesta, haciéndome bufar.

No sé con certeza cuánto tiempo me quedé admirando la vista y pensando en cómo mi vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – La voz de Dimitri me sorprendió, no lo oí llegar – Desapareciste.

– Lo siento – Le sonreí, levantándome – Está muy lleno adentro.

– Te están buscando – Avisó – Hora de la danza padre e hija…

– Él prepara algo – Gemí caminando hacia el salón – Estoy segura.

– No me vuelvas a dejar solo allá dentro – Me pidió – No conozco a la gente.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco conozco a la mayoría – Suspiré.

Entramos y papá se encontraba de pie a media pista de baile, aguardando mi llegada – Ahí estás, Rosemarie – Sonrió – Pensé que habías desaparecido.

– Estoy aquí, viejo – Sonreí acercándome a él.

Tuvimos nuestro momento padre e hija; intenté no alejarme más de Dimitri durante la fiesta, no quería que se sintiera incómodo.

El resto de la celebración se produjo de forma tranquila. Ya estaba preparada para lanzar el ramo, ya que decidí hacerlo así, para después quitarme los zapatos y verificar qué nombre estaba más desgastado. Pero Iván y Lissa nos interrumpieron, advirtiendo que Dimitri tendría que sacar mi liga para arrojársela a los hombres solteros.

 _¿Perdieron el juicio?_

– ¡No voy a hacer eso! – Dimitri exclamó.

– Vamos, Rose – Lissa canturreó – Será divertido.

– No veo cómo esto puede ser divertido – Rodé los ojos.

– Me encanta la Rose sin gracia – Christian se rio – Apuesto a que no tienes el coraje…

– ¿Estás apostando conmigo, Ozera?

– Lo que quieras – Sonrió.

– Lo haré, si tú lo haces en tu matrimonio también – Propuse.

– Rose – Dimitri exclamó.

– No estoy de acuerdo con esto – Lissa se quejó.

– Acepto – Christian sonrió.

– Ven conmigo – Alejé a Dimitri mientras Lissa discutía con Christian – Pueden preparar las cosas – Grité por encima del hombro – ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

– No, no vamos a hacerlo – Él declaró decidido.

– Yo comí remolacha por ti, camarada… ahora llegó tu turno de retribuirme.

– Rose, eso es una estupidez – Respiró profundamente.

– No es gran cosa, solo tienes que quitarme la liga y arrojársela a alguien.

– Rose…

– Vamos a hacer esto – Tarareé, volviendo al centro de la pista de baile.

– ¿Desististe, Rosie? – Christian se burló.

– Lo haré, pero cuando saques la liga de Lissa, tendrás que hacerlo con la boca – Provoqué.

– No es nada que no esté acostumbrado a hacer – Se burló.

– ¡Christian Ozera! – Lissa parecía un tomate.

– ¡Siéntate antes de que empeores las cosas! – Dimitri llevó una silla al centro de la pista. Se arrodilló delante de mí, mientras la gente se organizaba para participar en el juego.

– Comienza por el zapato, camarada – Pedí.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Quitó mi zapato con delicadeza, analizando la suela con cuidado antes de retirar el otro.

– Tienes que ver el nombre que esté más desgastado – Papá explicó – Esa será la próxima en casarse.

Comparó los dos zapatos por un tiempo antes de hablar.

– Yo creo que eres tú, Mía – Se encogió de hombros, entregándoselo a mi padre para que lo confirmara.

Él se quedó unos segundos más arrodillado delante de mí, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

– Dimitri, termina de levantar mi vestido – Susurré, llamando su atención.

– ¿En qué pierna está? – Me miró a los ojos.

– Derecha – Respiré profundamente.

– Derecha entonces – Continuó sin romper el contacto visual.

– Vamos a ello – Christian se quejó.

Dimitri tomó mi pie, apoyándolo en su pierna antes de levantar el vestido hasta mi rodilla. Su mano subió por mi muslo, provocándome escalofríos. Me sentía jadear a cada centímetro de piel que su mano recorría por la parte interna de mi muslo hacia el norte, a pesar de tratar de disfrazarlo de la mejor manera posible.

 _Tal vez esto no fue una buena idea._

Me mordí discretamente el labio inferior al sentir un leve hormigueo en mi región íntima. _Solo un poco más, si él subiera un poco más…_ pero antes de que eso sucediera, sentí la liga siendo deslizada por mi pierna. Dimitri la sacó y la lanzó hacía el grupo de muchachos que se encontraba allí.

Continuamos en el mismo lugar por un momento, la mano de Dimitri aún sostenía mi pantorrilla y yo intentaba normalizar mi respiración.

– ¿Está todo bien con ustedes? – Vika preguntó, sacándome de mi trance – ¿El novio no debería besar a la novia después de eso?

– Hora de lanzar el ramo – Casi grité, levantándome de una vez de la silla y por poco desequilibrándome. _No sé lo que sería capaz de hacer en caso de que Dimitri me besara en este momento_ – ¿Y mi ramo? ¡Perdí el ramo!

– Rose… tu ramo está en el suelo, al lado de la silla – Lissa lo encontró gracioso.

– ¡Oh, sería horrible si perdiera mi ramo! – Solté una risa nerviosa.

– Me pareció que habíamos acordado no servir alcohol antes de las tres – Abe comentó a mamá.

Lancé el ramo de todos modos, tomando a las chicas desprevenidas, no importándome mucho descubrir quién había conseguido agarrarlo _¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de convencer a Dimitri de que necesito su ayuda en el baño en este instante?_

 _Contrólate Rosemarie, ¿qué estás pensado?_

– ¿Estás bien? – Dimitri preguntó con diversión.

– ¿Yo? Estoy muy bien – Balanceé la cabeza – ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

– Estoy percibiendo algunas cosas – Se rio – Pero que estés bien no es una de ellas.

– Entonces necesitas aprender la definición de estar bien, camarada – Respiré profundamente, forzando una sonrisa – Tengo sed, ¿por qué no buscas algo para beber? – Él se alejó claramente divertido con mi situación, mientras yo caminé hacia la mesa, sentándome y tratando de llevar mi control de vuelta a su lugar.

– Rose, ¿estás bien? – Lissa se sentó a mi lado.

– Creo que necesito embarcarme a mi luna de miel en este instante – Gemí.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Se rio.

– No deberías reírte de mí, esto es doloroso – Respiré profundamente.

– ¿Qué hizo él exactamente mientras tiraba de la liga? – Lissa provocó.

– Desgraciadamente, nada – Lloré.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Mía se acercó.

– Dimitri dejó a Rose al borde de un orgasmo – Lissa confesó, haciendo reír a la otra.

– ¡No es gracioso! – Exclamé – Estoy en medio de personas desconocidas.

– Rose… – Dimitri se acercó, extrañado por la mirada que las chicas le lanzaron – Te conseguí una copa de vino…

– Gracias, Dimitri – Exhalé hondo, finalmente consiguiendo calmar un poco mis hormonas.

Pasé el resto de la fiesta huyendo de Iván y Christian para que no intentaran nada más que me pudieran obligar a hacer. Ya pasaba de las cuatro y nosotros tendríamos que embarcar a nuestra luna de miel a las seis.

Entré a un camerino para quitarme el vestido de novia y ponerme algo cómodo para el viaje. La mayoría de la gente ya se había ido; me puse un vestido rojo y solté mi cabello, liberándome de todo el maquillaje. Estaba casi lista cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención. Mis padres entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

– Hey, ¿vinieron a despedirse? ¿Dónde está Dimitri? – Les sonreí.

– Él acompañó a su familia de vuelta al hotel – Mamá explicó – Fue a despedirse de ellas.

– Gracias – Los abracé a ambos – Este día fue increíble…

– Estamos aquí para darte tu regalo de bodas – Declaró papá.

– Baba, ustedes ya nos han dado demasiados regalos – Gemí.

– Este es solo para ti – Expresó mi madre, mientras mi padre me entregaba una gran caja cuadrada de terciopelo.

– ¿Qué es? – Balbuceé al abrirla y encontrar un conjunto completo de joyas de oro y diamantes.

– Es tradición que el padre de oro a su hija – Mi padre explicó – Yo no podía dejar pasar eso.

– Gracias – Lo abracé, besando su cara.

– ¿Te quedas con esto hasta que vuelva? – Le pedí – No voy a llevar algo así a un hotel.

– No hay problema – Mamá sonrió – Vamos, podemos esperar a Dimitri por ahí…

Estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. Simplemente no podía creer cómo cada parte de aquel día había sido perfecto.

* * *

1 _Eres perfecta, mi Roza. Tan hermosa._

* * *

Fuertes declaraciones por parte de Rose, yo no la culpo.

Creo que independientemente de todo, fue un buen día para ambos y espero que para ustedes también con esta actualización.

Les agradezco mucho el interés, los agradecimientos y la paciencia mostrada. Muchas mueren por seguir leyendo, pero juro que hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo que logro encontrar. No teman, que no las dejaré colgadas.

Sigan comentando, que viene la luna de miel.

Besos, Isy.


	20. Capítulo 19 Express

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

 **SUGERENCIA PARA ANTES DE LEER:** ponte cómoda, respira profundamente y disfruta la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 19. Express

Fasten up, could you imagine what would happen

If I let you close enough to touch?

Step into the fantasy, you´ll never want to leave

Baby let´s give it to you

 **Express – Christina Aguilera**

* * *

Después de ocho horas en un avión y casi una en coche, finalmente llegamos al hotel, muy de madrugada. Durante gran parte del vuelo estuve tentada a atacar a Dimitri ahí mismo, lo que resultó en algunos besos robados por ambas partes. Pero conforme las horas avanzaban el cansancio comenzó a invadirnos. Al final, cuando desembarcamos en Santa Lucía, una isla del Caribe, apenas conseguíamos mantenernos despiertos.

Estuve a punto de dormirme en el auto camino al hotel, con trabajos podía tener los ojos abiertos. Me recosté en el hombro de Dimitri, obligándome a despertar.

– No te duermas – Me pidió – Ya casi llegamos.

– Estoy tan cansada – Suspiré cerrando los ojos.

– No me obligues a cargarte hasta tu habitación – Acarició mi cara, haciéndome abrir los ojos – Sabes que no vamos a quedarnos juntos.

– ¿Pudiste reservar otra? – Bromeé.

– Sí – Volvió a acariciarme el rostro.

– Acabó el día de nuestro matrimonio, camarada… – Comenté con cierta decepción, nosotros nos permitimos vivir eso por veinticuatro horas y cuando menos lo esperamos, terminó.

– Sí… – Estuvo de acuerdo – Ahora es momento de volver a la realidad.

– ¿Cuál es la realidad? – Volví a cerrar los ojos.

– Esto no es verdad – Dimitri respiró profundamente – Solo somos amigos y no queremos arruinar eso.

– Sí… solo amigos – Volví a abrir los ojos, mirando al vacío.

 _Siempre supe eso, ¿por qué ahora me incomoda?_

– Llegamos – Avisó.

Me alejé de él para salir del auto. Apenas observé nada a nuestro alrededor, solo quería una buena cama. Seguí a Dimitri a la recepción, atravesando un patio, mirando innumerables pasarelas que se alzaban por encima de nosotros.

Me senté en un sofá mientras el ruso lo resolvía todo, descansando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Pude haberme dormido un poco, ya que no me di cuenta que Dimitri había vuelto y que estaba agachado delante de mí.

– Rose, vamos… – Me sacudió suavemente.

– ¿Todo está bien? – Me levanté con pereza.

– Más o menos – Respiró profundamente.

– ¿Por qué? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Los llevaré a su santuario – Un empleado del hotel se acercó – ¿Pueden seguirme?

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunté confundida.

– Ellos pensaron que la habitación extra reservada era un error del sistema – Explicó – Tenemos solo una habitación.

– ¿Vamos a compartir la habitación? – Mordí mi labio inferior mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor, subimos al penúltimo piso, atravesado una pasarela bien iluminada antes de llegar a nuestro santuario.

Observé la habitación mientras Dimitri le daba propina al chico. La habitación era espaciosa, con una piscina de borde infinito; las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, robándome un poco el aliento.

 _Sí, tenían razón al llamar a este lugar un santuario, era apropiado._

– Voy a bañarme – Dijo Dimitri, cerrando la puerta para luego mirar alrededor – Puedo quedarme en el sofá…

– No seas ridículo – Murmuré, acercándome a mi maleta para sacar el neceser – Podemos compartir la cama… ya lo hemos hecho antes…

– ¿Estás segura? – Me evaluó.

 _Bueno, sí… sería difícil compartir la cama con él por una semana, pero no tenemos opción. Además, somos amigos… solo amigos_ – Soy tu amiga… no te dejaré dormir en el sofá – Le ofrecí una sonrisa cansada.

Dimitri fue a tomar su baño; me senté al borde de la piscina, jugando un poco con el agua hasta que él saliera y yo pudiera entrar a ducharme.

Cuando salí del baño, ya vistiendo mi pijama, él estaba dormido. Parecía realmente cansado acostado en la cama. Di la vuelta, alejando el mosquitero antes de acostarme, observando el rostro tranquilo de Dimitri.

 _Bueno, la cosa ahora es aprovechar nuestra estancia, pero por el momento solo necesito dormir._ Me acomodé de la mejor manera antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando que el sueño me envolviera.

El sol golpeaba mi cara y el canto de algunos pájaros entraba en la habitación, lo que acabó despertándome temprano, pero sintiéndome renovada. Miré la vista que teníamos, el mar se abría justo delante, acompañado por las montañas Pitons que se erguían de forma majestuosa a mi izquierda.

 _Necesito conocer cada rincón de este lugar._

Dimitri aún dormía, decidí dejarlo descansar. Me levanté, pedí el desayuno al servicio de habitación y fui a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, poniéndome un bikini turquesa y un pareo con algunos detalles bordados en dorado. Me estiré en una tumbona esperando a que el desayuno llegara.

Escuché los pasos de Dimitri por la habitación, _creo que alguien finalmente despertó._

– Buen día – Se inclinó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, antes de enderezarse y apreciar la vista.

– Buenos días – Incliné mi cara hacia él – Es hermoso aquí, ¿no?

– Sí, es hermoso – Confirmó – Voy a vestirme y podemos salir a tomar café.

– Ya pedí servicio a la habitación – Le avisé – Podemos ir a la playa después.

– Claro – Me evaluó por un momento antes de ir al baño.

Lo miré salir de la habitación, _es solo mi amigo… solo eso._

Nuestro desayuno llegó, distrayéndome momentáneamente. Arreglé la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de Dimitri que salía del baño.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Señora Belikova? – Preguntó sentándose a la mesa conmigo.

– Señora Belikova – Solté una risa nerviosa – Eso es tan extraño.

– ¿Por qué? – Sirvió dos panqueques en mi plato, rociando jarabe de frutas por encima.

– Nunca imaginé convertirme en Señora – Expliqué – Mucho menos Belikova.

– ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó, prestándole atención a su plato.

– Belikov combina con Rose – Jugué, comiendo un pedazo del panqueque – Y fue una buena fiesta, ¿no te parece?

– Tuvo algunos puntos interesantes – Alzó la mirada en mi dirección.

– ¿Solo algunos? – Lo instigué.

– Si quieres conocer la playa es mejor no perder tiempo – Dimitri se aclaró la garganta, levantándose.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir ahora? – Lo miré confundida.

– ¿Por qué no? – Tomó mi mano, ayudándome a levantar – Podemos comer algo en la playa.

– ¿Sabes llegar ahí? – Lo provoqué, siguiéndolo por la habitación y mirando con pena la comida abandonada.

– Dame cinco minutos y lo descubriré – Guiñó guiándome por las pasarelas de antes, observé la vista que ocultó la oscuridad de ayer, _este lugar es perfecto._

– Vas a tener que buscar algo delicioso en la playa – Me quejé.

Fuimos a la recepción del hotel, consiguiendo las instrucciones para llegar a la playa a través de una pista. Pasé todo el tiempo protestando, a pesar de adorar el paisaje local.

– Apuesto a que te gustará – Dimitri respondió a algo que yo había dicho – Ya estamos llegando…

– Solo creo que pudimos haber terminado el desayuno – Insistí, caminando directamente detrás del ruso – Y tenemos piscina en la habitación, creo que voy a preferir pasar los días allí.

– ¿No te gustaría tener una vista así? – Salió de mi frente, revelando la playa.

Observé el lugar prácticamente boquiabierta, no era algo grande, al final era una playa privada del Resort, pero era perfecta. La arena clara contrastaba perfectamente con el agua cristalina.

Me quité las sandalias que usaba, pisando directamente la arena tibia.

– Esto es delicioso – Gemí caminando por la playa.

– Sabía que te gustaría.

– Venimos al paraíso, camarada – Me acerqué a él – Estoy adorando esta historia del matrimonio.

– Tiene sus ventajas – Comentó – ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Qué parece? – Rodé los ojos mientras me quitaba el pareo, quedando en bikini. Me estiré en una tumbona, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sol bañara mi piel, para luego girarme a Dimitri que se había quedado en el mismo lugar – ¿No vienes?

– ¿No tienes hambre? – Preguntó.

– Dimitri, ven aquí – Me quejé – Estás tan lejos – Él respiró profundamente antes de sentarse a mi lado – Ves, no sucedió nada – Sonreí.

– Voy a pedir algo para que comas – Dijo, llamando la atención de uno de los camareros que estaban por allí.

– Y entonces, Dimitri – Volví mi cara en su dirección, parecía haberse relajado un poco – ¿Te gustó el lugar que elegí?

– Como siempre, hiciste buenas elecciones, Rose – Me miró.

– Bien, mejor que Rusia, ¿no es así? – Provoqué.

– Estoy seguro de que te gustaría Rusia.

– No necesitamos hablar de Igor de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Bromeé, acostándome de lado para observarlo con más facilidad – Ya te lo he dicho, me veo mejor en bikini que en una chaqueta de piel.

– Eso no tengo cómo negarlo – Observó mi cuerpo, parando en la cicatriz de mi cadera, dejándome un poco incómoda.

– No mires – Me sonrojé, acostándome nuevamente de espaldas y cambiando de asunto inmediatamente – Espero que aproveches para descansar… trabajas mucho.

– De cualquier forma, un día te voy a llevar a conocer Rusia – Regresó al asunto anterior.

– ¿Ya estás planeando nuestra segunda luna de miel, camarada? – Volví a provocarlo – No hemos empezado a aprovechar esta…

Nuestra comida llegó pronto, cautivando mi total atención.

– Deberías haber pedido comida de verdad – Rodó los ojos al mirar mi copa de helado.

– La pedí, pero mi marido no me dejó comerla – Devolví, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa al llamarlo _mi marido._

– Podemos volver – Propuso – Así puedes comer…

– ¿Estás loco? – Solté – No voy a salir de aquí tan pronto.

– Puedo convencerte – Guiñó.

– No… ni lo intentes – Respondí – Quiero quedarme.

– Podemos quedarnos un poco más – Dijo – Estaba pensando en llevarte a conocer la isla.

– Tenemos otros seis días para eso – Hice un puchero – ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

– Tenemos una piscina en la habitación – Me recordó – Y en el hotel también.

– Voy a recostarme aquí y te voy a ignorar – Me encogí de hombros, estirándome.

Dimitri no se quejó más; nos quedamos hasta la hora del almuerzo, aprovechando el sol y la compañía del otro. Me contó algunas historias sobre su vida escolar en Rusia, haciéndome reír.

Finalmente subimos al hotel, después de haber almorzado en la playa. Él quería quedarse un poco en el área común del hotel, pero insistí en volver a la habitación para enviarles un mensaje a mis padres.

Dimitri me acompañó luego de que le prometiera que podíamos salir después. La habitación se encontraba perfectamente arreglada cuando volvimos; él se sentó al borde de la piscina mientras yo tomaba mi teléfono y le escribía un rápido mensaje a mi madre, avisándoles que llegamos bien y que el lugar era hermoso.

– Hey camarada, vamos a tomarnos una foto – Propuse.

– ¿Una foto? – Arqueó una ceja – ¿Para qué?

– Somos una pareja en su luna de miel, ¿lo olvidas? – Rodé los ojos – Sería extraño si no tuviéramos fotos.

– Lleva tu teléfono – Sugirió – Podemos tomarnos fotos en la isla…

– Está bien – Me acerqué a él – Pero quiero una con los Pitons.

– ¿Aquí?

– Será rápido – Supliqué – No te pediré más.

– Solo una – Cedió, levantándose y saliendo al pórtico al lado de la piscina, apoyándose de espaldas.

Me puse delante de él, sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura, jalándome en un abrazo cariñoso. Enfoqué la imagen de tal forma que las montañas salieran a nuestro lado y se la envié a mamá, Lissa y Mía.

– ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil – Incliné mi cara hacia la de él, sintiendo mis pulsaciones acelerarse un poco por nuestra posición; traté de disimular de la mejor manera posible.

 _Solo amigos…_

– No, no lo fue – Me soltó, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados.

 _¿Él está bien?_

– ¿Dimitri? – Me acerqué – ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? – Soltó en un tono angustiado, volviendo a abrir los ojos, prendiendo su mirada a la mía.

– ¿Haciendo qué? – Balbuceé, percibiendo mi corazón acelerarse cuando dio un paso en mi dirección, dejando una distancia mínima entre los dos.

– Probando mi auto-control de esta manera – Llevó su mano a mi cara, provocándome cerrar los ojos ante su caricia.

Dimitri selló nuestros labios, guiándome hacia una de las columnas donde me vi presa por el ruso en un beso hambriento. Su mano estaba en mi nuca, inclinando mi rostro en su dirección mientras la otra sostenía mi cintura con firmeza, trayéndome cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo.

Bajó sus manos a mis muslos, tomó mi pareo y lo fue levantando hasta quitármelo, arrojándolo a una esquina de la habitación, dejándome en bikini.

 _¡Esto realmente está sucediendo! Sin Adrian, Christian, o cualquiera que fuera a interrumpirnos._ Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi mano, interrumpiendo nuestro beso. Dimitri transfirió su atención a mi cuello, arrancándome un gemido al mordisquear la piel sensible.

– No atiendas – Me pidió al oído, mientras yo sentía mis piernas temblorosas.

– Es mi padre – Respondí, intentando que mi juicio volviera a su lugar.

Dimitri volvió a besarme el cuello, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Se alejó retirando el móvil de mi mano, apagándolo y lanzándolo sobre una de las tumbonas. _Eso es, no hay nada más que nos detenga ahora._ Parte de mi mente gritaba que aquello era una pésima idea, la otra parte me recordaba cuánto quería esto.

 _Fue esa parte la que ganó._

Me acerqué a él, usaba una bermuda y una camisa abierta. Sentí su cuerpo reaccionar inmediatamente al tacto de mis manos mientras le deslizaba la camisa.

 _¿¡Rose, qué estás haciendo!?_

Mi conciencia gritaba a la vez que distribuía besos por su pectoral, subiendo a su cuello y recibiendo un gruñido suyo. Dimitri posó sus manos en mis caderas, bajando hacia mis muslos, impulsándome para envolver su cintura, tomando nuevamente mi boca.

Sentí mi espalda golpear de nuevo la piedra de la columna, mi piel en contacto directo con su piel hizo que mi deseo aumentara aún más. Sus manos apretaron mis muslos antes de soltarme y caminar conmigo hacia la cama, abandonando mi boca y dedicando su atención a mi cuello, bajando a mis hombros.

Dimitri me recostó en la cama, quedando por encima de mí.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Preguntó con dificultad, mientras intentaba atraerlo de nuevo a mí.

– Aprovechando nuestra luna de miel – Mordí mi labio inferior, callando definitivamente aquella pequeña voz en el fondo de mi mente.

– Esto es una mala idea – Declaró mordiendo mi mentón, volviendo a bajar sus labios a mis hombros.

– Sí – Gemí envolviendo mis piernas a su cintura, sintiendo su erección presionada contra mi área íntima – Es una idea muy mala, pésima.

– ¿Quieres parar? – Cuestionó con la voz sofocada, envolviendo con su mano mi pecho todavía cubierto por el bikini, haciéndome jadear.

– No… – Supliqué arqueando la espalda, presionando mi pecho a su mano.

Dimitri respondió algo en ruso, estaba demasiado excitada como para preguntarle por la traducción. Él guio su mano libre hasta mi espalda, soltando la parte superior del bikini, arrojándola lejos de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan agradable? – Gruñó, observando mis pechos con lujuria.

– Dimitri – Gemí al sentir su lengua rodear mi pezón, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba el otro.

– Tan agradable – Repitió, ondulando la cadera, haciendo que su miembro erguido masajeara mi clítoris, arrancándome otro gemido. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda, impidiendo que se alejara de mí, moviéndome contra él.

Dimitri abandonó mi pecho y comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen, provocando que me contorsionara debajo de él al morder mis costillas.

– Pareces una obra de arte, Roza – Susurró contra mi piel, mientras arrastraba sus labios por mi vientre hacia el sur – Perfectamente esculpida.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la parte inferior del bikini ser deslizada fuera de mi cuerpo.

– Puta mierda, Dimitri – Lloré al primer contacto de su lengua con mi clítoris.

Su risa vibró por todo mi sexo, llevándome al borde de un orgasmo… _y apenas empezó._

Mis gemidos aumentaban a cada segundo que el ruso pasaba entre mis piernas, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a convulsionarse ante su tacto. Cualquier resquicio de sanidad que todavía hubiera tenido desapareció por completo al ser penetrada por su dedo. Mi mente flotó, el placer se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo sentí apartarse de mí mientras yo intentaba recuperarme, aún con los ojos cerrados. Aquella pequeña voz al fondo de mi mente volvió a molestarme, siendo silenciada inmediatamente cuando Dimitri se inclinó sobre mí, volviendo a besarme.

No necesité abrir los ojos para darme cuenta de que Dimitri no vestía nada. Aproveché su momento de distracción, tomando un impulso y volcándonos en la cama, subiendo encima de él.

Dimitri sonrió subiendo sus manos por mis muslos, que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi trasero. Me incliné, depositando un beso suave en sus labios antes de levantarme, encajar su erección en mi entrada y bajar lentamente, sintiendo mi interior expandiéndose para recibirlo.

– Tenía razón sobre ti – Gruñó apretándome el trasero.

– ¿Razón sobre qué? – Pregunté jadeante.

– Eres muy pasional – Me incitó a moverme, cerrando los ojos mientras rebotaba sobre él.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían en total sincronía, Dimitri me atrajo a otro beso, acostándome arriba. El sol bañaba nuestra cama, iluminándonos de una manera única durante este espectáculo.

Sin romper el beso, nos giró de nuevo, volviendo a quedar encima. Lo abracé, intentando acabar con cualquier distancia que pudiera haber entre nosotros. Dimitri aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, guiándome a mi propio nirvana.

El ruso volvió a dedicar su atención a mi cuello, que a esa altura ya debía estar totalmente marcado.

– Vyyti zamuzh za vas bylo luchshim resheniyem, kotoroye ya sdelal, Roza1 – Susurró a mi oído – Kak ty mozhesh' skhodit' s uma?2

– Quiero entender lo que dices – Lloriqueé en medio de otro gemido.

– Ese es el mejor sonido del mundo – Bromeó.

– Dimitri – Gemí al sentir el orgasmo acercándose.

Aumentó el ritmo, llevándome de vuelta a aquel lugar espectacular donde no existía nada más que Dimitri. El ruso gozó con unos cuantos empujes más, mientras me sentía una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos. No podía hacer nada más que gemir al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo parecía completamente extasiado.

Dimitri salió de encima de mí, jadeando, recostándose a mi lado en la cama.

– Eso fue increíble – Sonreí con el corazón aún acelerado.

– Nosotros no debimos haberlo hecho – Dimitri rio – Pero sí, fue increíble…

– Fuiste tú quien comenzó – Me uní a su risa.

– Debemos tener cuidado – Respiró hondo – Este tipo de cosas no pueden suceder… tenemos que mantener las cosas simples…

– Sí – Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiéndome afectada por esas palabras. _Pero tiene razón._ Esa pequeña voz volvió a tener alguna influencia en mi mente y me decía que él tenía razón – Esto no va a repetirse…

– ¿Todavía quieres conocer la isla? – Giró su rostro en mi dirección.

– Sí – Sonreí abiertamente – Voy a vestirme…

Terminamos pasando el día en otra playa de la isla. Aquel lugar era simplemente un pedazo de cielo en la tierra. Dimitri parecía menos tenso, más natural a mi lado. A menudo me encontraba pensando en lo que sucedió antes.

 _¿Podríamos continuar como si nada hubiera pasado?_

Al final del día volvimos al hotel, cenamos en el restaurante y regresamos a nuestro santuario. Tomé un baño rápido para cederle la ducha al ruso.

Caminé hasta la piscina, ya vistiendo mi pijama aunque todavía era temprano. Me senté en el borde, moviendo el agua con la punta de los dedos. La noche estaba caliente y el agua agradable. Me quité la pijama quedando solo en lencería y entré en la piscina, nadando al borde infinito.

– ¿No te has cansado de estar en el agua? – La voz de Dimitri me sorprendió después de un tiempo. Él había salido del baño y usaba solo un pantalón de gimnasia; secándose el cabello con una toalla.

– Todavía no has entrado a esta piscina – Nadé hasta el borde – Deberías intentarlo.

– Puedo hacerlo mañana – Se sentó allí, observando mi cuerpo, pude notar el deseo en su mirada.

– ¿Y vas a perder la oportunidad de hacerme compañía? – Ofrecí una sonrisa inocente, a pesar de no estar segura de si sería una buena idea tenerlo allí conmigo.

– Esto no funcionaría – Soltó una risa sin gracia, desviando la mirada.

La pequeña voz de mi consciencia me susurraba que él tenía razón y yo debí dejarlo en paz para que leyera un libro o hiciera lo que quisiera hacer para pasar el tiempo, pero la ignoré inmediatamente.

– No veo cómo no podría funcionar – Le di mi sonrisa más seductora.

– Rose, ya hablamos de esto – Suspiró mientras se quitaba el pantalón, quedándose en boxers – No podemos hacer esto… – Me alejé al centro de la piscina aun sonriendo al verlo entrar al agua, nadando hacia mí.

– A mi parecer, este día ya se ha pérdido… los dos ya caímos en la tentación – Me encogí de hombros – Es un tipo régimen, cuando lo rompes un día deberías aprovechar al máximo y empezar de nuevo al día siguiente…

– ¿Esa es tu lógica? – Se rio tomando mi cintura.

– ¿Es buena no crees? – Guiñé – Tenemos hasta la media noche.

– Me encanta – Dimitri sonrió antes de besarme…

 _Creo que estar lejos de él será más difícil de lo que esperaba._

* * *

1 _Casarme contigo fue la mejor decisión que tomé, Roza._

2 _¿Cómo puedes enloquecerme así?_

* * *

Díganme que no soy la única que gritó, jajaja.

En lo personal amé el capítulo y espero que ustedes también.

Disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía por ahí, lo corregiré, pero no pude resistirme a publicar en cuanto lo terminé de traducir.

De verdad me gustaría mucho leer sus impresiones, pues parece que todos los intentos del ruso por mantenerse alejado de la habitación, fallaron.

Esto apenas comienza.

Les mando un beso enorme y les dedicó el capítulo a todas y cada una de mis fieles lectoras, en donde quiera que estén.

Isy.

* * *

Nota: búsquenme en Wattpad como IsyRoseBelikova. Gracias por el apoyo.


	21. Capítulo 20 Have You Ever Needed Someon

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 20. Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?

To give out such crazy love

You must be some kind of drug

And if my time don´t ever come

For me you´re still the one

Damned if I don´t, damned if I do

I´ve gotta get a fix on you

 **Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad? – Def Leppard**

* * *

POV Dimitri

– ¿A dónde vamos? – Rose preguntó mientras conducía.

– A un lugar que te va a gustar – Le garanticé.

Yo venía haciendo un buen trabajo en mantenernos ocupados durante la luna de miel. Era nuestro cuarto día en la isla y la saqué del hotel justo después del desayuno.

Mi estrategia para mantenerme alejado de la chica estaba funcionando: al segundo día la llevé a bucear, ayer a navegar alrededor de la isla; el hecho es que la chica llegaba al final del día totalmente exhausta, dispuesta solo a tomar un baño y dormir. Eso me dejaba completamente en control. Si dependiera de mí, esa situación no volvería a ocurrir, _no por falta de deseo de mi parte._

Mis sentimientos por la morena me impedían ver lo que sucedió de la misma manera que ella lo veía, solo sexo. Yo la quería por completo, y si no podía tenerla de esa forma… lo mejor es mantenerme lejos.

– Me gustaría más si supiera a dónde vamos – Dijo.

– ¿Siempre eres tan ansiosa? – Le lancé una mirada divertida.

– No estoy ansiosa – Me golpeó.

– No es lo que estoy viendo – Me reí.

– Ayer pasamos por aquí – Observó.

– Sí, pasamos – Confirmé.

– ¿Regresaremos a Marigot Bay? – Me miró – ¿Empezarás a repetir los programas, camarada?

– Pensé que te había gustado – Me encogí de hombros – Dijiste que querías disfrutar de la playa ahí…

– Entonces, ¿hoy no haremos nada? – Ella se volvió en mi dirección completamente animada.

– Vamos a descubrirlo… – Sonreí.

– ¿Crees que podemos subir allí? – Apuntó los Pitons.

– Probablemente, ¿quieres hacerlo? – La miré por un momento.

– Hoy no – Se estiró – Hoy no quiero hacer nada – Finalmente llegamos a la bahía, aparqué el coche y caminamos hasta la playa. Conseguimos un buen lugar, Rose parecía realmente dispuesta a simplemente quedarse allí sin hacer nada, dándome libertad de observar a mi esposa – Me gusta ver todos esos barcos pasando por aquí – Rose comentó luego de un tiempo.

– Te gustan muchas cosas aquí – Provoqué.

– Es un buen lugar – Sonrió cerrando los ojos – Podría quedarme aquí para siempre…

– Tenemos un apartamento en Nueva York esperándonos – Recordé – Debemos trabajar…

– Es… ir de luna de miel con el jefe es una molestia – Murmuró – ¿Quién quiere saber de trabajo ahora?

– Voy a tener trabajo acumulado cuando volvamos – Incité – El lado bueno, es que voy a estar conmigo veinticuatro horas al día para pasarte más tareas.

– Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que hice de mi vida? – Ella abrió los ojos.

– Tuviste la oportunidad de desistir – Me reí, llamando la atención del camarero que pasaba por allí.

– No lo había pensado por ese lado – Suspiró mientras yo pedía dos cócteles – Al menos no vas a llamarme de madrugada…

– Puedo despertarte personalmente – Bromeé.

– Yo juro que te arrojaré por la escalera, camarada – Me dio una mirada atravesada – Experimenta despertarme para elegir un color de corbata o cualquier cosa de ese tipo.

– Eso lo dudo – Sonreí a pesar de sentirme un poco incómodo con esa constatación, yo no podría llamarla viviendo en la misma casa.

– Inténtalo – Se encogió de hombros.

– Con permiso – Un chico trajo nuestra bebidas – ¿Saben que ofrecemos un servicio de masajes aquí?

– En serio – Ella cuestionó animada – Qué me dices, camarada.

– No quiero masajes, Rose – Negué.

– Vamos, querido – Se inclinó en mi dirección, ofreciéndome una sonrisa peligrosa mientras el muchacho aguardaba una respuesta – No seas aburrido.

– Tú puedes aceptar si quieres, yo paso – Rodé los ojos.

Noté a una mujer que se estaba levantando después de haber hecho un masaje en los pies de una chica. _Bien, Rose puede aprovechar…_ Cerré los ojos por un minuto, aprovechando el silencio.

– Con permiso, Señora – Una voz masculina llamó mi atención. Abrí los ojos, mirando a un muchacho bronceado y sin camisa, arrodillándose delante de Rose _¿Qué mierda es esta?_ – Mi nombre es Ambrose – Dijo – Vine a cuidar de sus pies.

– Esto se está poniendo interesante – Rose sonrió.

– Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo – Murmuré en ruso, atrayendo la atención de la morena.

– Creo que necesitamos conversar sobre tu manía de hablar en ruso cerca de mí – Me provocó.

– Tal vez tú deberías aprender ruso – Enojado rodé los ojos.

– Alguien despertó de mal humor – Me observó.

– ¿Realmente nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada? – Suspiré mirando el mar, tratando de ignorar al imbécil masajeando los pies de mi esposa.

– Tú no estás haciendo nada – Ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo – Yo estoy recibiendo un masaje increíble – _¡Ok, ese masaje no durará para siempre!_ Intenté distraerme mientras Rose continuaba allí – Ah mi dios – Gimió en medio de una sonrisa – Esto en muy bueno.

Sentí a mi mente luchar con algunos recuerdos de nuestro primer día aquí.

 _¿Por qué necesita dificultar tanto mi vida?_

– Voy a arreglar algo qué hacer – Gruñí al ver la mirada de tal Ambrose sobre la chica.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó, sentándose de una vez – Dijiste que íbamos a quedarnos aquí hoy.

– Cambié de idea – Musité caminando hacia el quiosco, para informarme sobre algún paseo.

– ¿Cambiaste de idea? – Ella saltó al suelo, siguiéndome – ¡No puedes cambiar de idea!

– Sí, puedo – Rodé los ojos, sabiendo exactamente a dónde podía llevarla.

– ¿Qué es, Dimitri? Estoy cansada – Gimió – ¿No podemos quedarnos quietos un solo día?

– ¿Cuál es la gracia de venir a una isla así y no conocer cada rincón del lugar? – Apunté.

– Está bien, pero hoy solo quería relajarme – Insistió.

– Te vas a relajar – Le aseguré – Solo espérame aquí – Dejé a la chica y fui a resolver las cosas, conseguí información y las direcciones necesarias sobre la playa a la que pretendía llevarla – ¿Vamos? – Sonreí, recibiendo una mirada enojada a cambio.

– Vamos – Murmuró siguiéndome, mirándome confundida cuando no me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento – ¿A dónde vas?

– Alquilé una canoa – Sonreí ante el asombro de la chica.

– ¿Una canoa? Dimitri, si piensas que voy a remar, estás muy engañado.

– Yo cuidaré de esa parte, Rose – Rodé los ojos – Solo tienes que entrar en la canoa y dejar de quejarte.

– ¿Insinúas que reclamo demasiado? – Entrecerró los ojos, subiendo a la canoa.

– No, no lo estoy insinuando, estoy diciendo exactamente eso – Murmuré.

– Voy a llamar a mi suegra para contarle que su hijo es un aburrido – Tarareó, dándome una mirada sobre el hombro.

– ¿Así que pretendes jugar, Rose? – Provoqué, empujando la canoa hacia el agua, subiendo en ella enseguida.

– Tengo mis armas – Se regocijó inclinándose y metiendo la mano en el agua – En serio camarada, no creo que quiera irme.

– Ya tuvimos esta conversación hoy – Sonreí – Además, si no vuelvo al país perderé mi visa y el matrimonio habrá sido en vano.

– Te aferras a los detalles – Su risa sonó clara. Continuamos en esa ruta un tiempo, hasta llegar a unas piedras y rodearlas – Será mejor que ese lugar valga la pena – Comentó observando el paisaje – Me has mantenido exhausta estos días, camarada.

– Es lo que esperan que haga – Jugué.

– No de esta manera – Ella me lanzó una mirada divertida. Respiré profundamente, tratando de no pensar en el significado de aquella frase – Debería haber traído mi celular – Dijo encantada.

– ¿Te acuerdas? Vimos este lugar ayer – Miré la pequeña playa desierta que comenzó a aparecer en nuestro campo de visión.

– Es increíble – Se volvió hacia mí – ¿Cómo piensas en estos lugares?

– Fuiste tú quien lo pensó, yo solo estoy explorando – Le garanticé. Rose saltó al agua antes de llegar a la arena. Yo arrastré la canoa lejos del mar antes de unírmele. El agua se encontraba a una temperatura agradable y ella parecía estar disfrutando de eso – ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunté acercándome.

– Creo que puedo perdonarte un poquito por arrastrarme hasta aquí – Sonrió enlazándose a mi cuello, provocando que mi cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar a su proximidad.

– ¿Solo un poquito? – Instigué, colocando mis manos en su cintura, sabiendo que no debería proseguir con aquello.

– Interrumpiste mi descanso – Se encogió de hombros – No puedo perdonar eso con facilidad.

– Puedes descansar después – Contesté despreocupado – Puedes descansar aquí…

– Mi descanso ha sido interrumpido constantemente desde que conocí a un cierto ruso loco – Suspiró dramáticamente.

– No soy un loco – Puse un poco de presión en su cintura.

 _De todas las maneras que ella tenía para elegir, ¿por qué decidió conversar conmigo así?_

– Sí, lo eres… ya hice la prueba, camarada – Me ofreció una sonrisa inocente.

– ¿Entonces, tienes una prueba para saber si las personas están locas? – Sonreí, tirándola suavemente hacia mí.

 _Debería alejarme, realmente debería._

– Tengo una prueba infalible – Guiñó en medio de una sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo es esa prueba? – Parecía que Rose se había acercado más a mí, ya que su nariz estaba casi apoyándose en la mía.

– Eso es un secreto – Mordió su labio.

– Tú no deberías tener secretos con tu marido – Devolví, a pesar del deseo de acabar de una vez con toda aquella distancia entre nosotros, me mantuve sobrio.

– Tienes un punto – Desvió la mirada que parecía pensativa antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos, bajando la voz a un susurro – ¿Prometes mantener mi secreto?

– Siempre – Apreté más su cintura cuando la morena se inclinó, alcanzando mi oído.

– Para saber si una persona está loca, hago una prueba muy simple – Susurró.

– ¿Qué prueba? – Cerré mis ojos, oyendo su voz.

– Le pido matrimonio – La morena continuó en tono de secreto – Si acepta, con certeza está loca.

No pude impedir reírme de su declaración .

 _Dónde fui a conseguir una chica tan peculiar?_

– Si era solo una prueba, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? – Me alejé lo suficiente para volver a mirar sus ojos – Deberías estar lejos de gente loca.

– ¿Estar lejos de gente loca? ¿Has visto a mi familia? – Ella se rio.

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta – Insistí.

– Christian diría que es porque soy una entidad maligna que se alimenta del dolor y sufrimiento – Mordió su labio inferior, descompasando un poco mi respiración.

– No te pregunté lo que Christian piensa, quiero saber por qué lo hiciste – Me acerqué, besando su cara.

– Bueno, necesitabas ayuda – Sonrió sin gracia – Podía ayudar, entonces ¿por qué no?

Devolví su sonrisa. _Debería dejar de buscar motivos ocultos para que lo hiciera._ Rose me sorprendió al depositar un beso rápido y cariñoso en mi boca.

– ¿Qué haces? – Sonreí al ver la mirada llena de expectativa de la morena sobre mí.

– ¿Te agradezco? – Volvió a morder su labio antes de acercarse a un beso más largo.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté en un espacio mínimo entre el beso, mientras la tiraba cerca de mi cuerpo.

– Por haberme traído a este lugar maravilloso – Explicó jadeante al romper el beso.

– Nosotros deberíamos evitar este tipo de contacto sin necesidad – Comenté corriendo mi nariz por su hombro, hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiendo su piel mojada.

– Sí – Gimió inclinando la cabeza, exponiéndome mejor su cuello – Esa es una idea excelente, camarada.

– Bien, comenzaremos mañana – Declaré mordiendo su barbilla.

– Mañana… sí… – Ella suspiró antes de que tomara su boca con deseo…

Estuve lejos de ella por dos días, _creo que mañana voy a tener que empezar un conteo nuevo._

* * *

¿Qué piensan de los intentos del ruso? Nada que ver, verdad.

Y al parecer Rose no tiene ni la más remota idea del por qué Dimitri la tiene tan entretenida con mil actividades.

Ahora imagínense en una isla desierta con semejante monumento de hombre, ¿quién es su sano juicio no lo aprovecharía?

Digo, sería náufraga junto a él por voluntad propia ¿Qué más podría pedir?: una playa exótica, el sol, agua cristalina, árboles frutales (algo tenemos que comer) y un ruso de sangre caliente a medio vestir... ¡Dios de mi vida! jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que aunque cortito, creo que es muy lindo y nos muestra un poco más cómo se va construyendo y consolidando esa relación.

Les deseo un excelente fin de semana, descansen, diviértanse, y nos leemos en algún momento de la próxima semana.

Besos, Isy.

Por cierto, me encantó su respuesta al capítulo anterior. Gracias por seguir comentando.


	22. Capítulo 21 The Sweet Escape

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 21. The Sweet Escape

If I could escape

And recreate a place as my own world

And I could be your favorite girl

Forever, perfectly together

Tell me boy now wouldn´t that be sweet?

 **The Sweet Escape – Gwen Stefani**

* * *

Era nuestro último día en la isla, saldríamos de nuevo a Nueva York por la mañana. Dimitri y yo estábamos sentados en la celestial terraza observando la puesta del sol. Ambos conseguimos encontrar un término medio en nuestra relación. Y me pareció mejor volver a construir el muro de almohadas a la hora de dormir, siguiendo el plan de Dimitri, ningún contacto innecesario.

Sin embargo, me gusta su compañía, él me hace reír, me causa escalofríos; todo esto es extraordinario. En los últimos meses que tuvimos que acercarnos tanto descubrí una parte del ruso que creo nadie conocía realmente. La forma en la que le gusta cuidar a las personas, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, presta atención a las cosas que digo, su sentido del humor único, siempre dispuesto a reír de mis tonterías.

 _No puedo negar que Dimitri Belikov es una persona fascinante,_ ya no quería apartarme de él…

– Camarada…

– Sí, Rose – Respondió mientras el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Di un trago al tequila sunrise que estaba bebiendo.

– Claro – Se encogió de hombros.

– Es personal… – Le avisé.

– No hay problema… – Me miró con curiosidad.

– Si no quieres contestar, todo estará bien… – Me mordí el labio.

– Rose, solo pregunta – Me ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– ¿Tienes padre? – Pregunté medio sin forma – Quiero decir, es obvio que existió en algún momento o entonces tú no estarías aquí, pero… hmm… es que… – Dimitri se quedó visiblemente incómodo con la pregunta, transportando nuevamente su atención al paisaje – No tienes que responder. Solo sentía curiosidad porque no fue a la boda, ni él o un padrastro, o…

– Rose…

– Lo siento, voy a dejar de hablar – Me ruboricé. Realmente tocaba una herida.

 _No debí haber preguntado…_

– Está bien, no hay problema – Afirmó, todavía observando el horizonte – Tengo un padre, obviamente…

– Claro.

– Él no era una buena persona… se fue cuando Vika nació – Resumió – Sonya casi no se acuerda de él, Vika no lo conoció, y Karo y yo preferimos no recordarlo.

– Entiendo… ¿no lo has vuelto a ver? – Cuestioné.

– Afortunadamente, no… – Terminó con su trago de whisky – No me gusta hablar de eso…

– Lo siento mucho – Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome mal por haber sacado el asunto.

– No lo sientas – Tomó mi mano, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Hay algunas cosas que prefiero no compartir con las personas.

– Realmente no hablas de esto, ¿no es así?

– Generalmente respondo que murió hace mucho tiempo – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué me contaste la verdad a mí? – Lo miré.

– Tú eres mi esposa – Guiñó – No debo mentirte a ti…

Me mordí el labio pensando en lo que significaba aquello. _Él confió lo suficiente en mí como para compartir algo que nadie más conoce. Me gustaría retribuírselo, pero no soy exactamente una persona misteriosa, de hecho soy bien espontánea._

– No conduzco desde el accidente – Acabé soltando luego de un momento de silencio entre nosotros.

Eso fue lo más cercano a un secreto que pude pensar. _Bueno, las personas cercanas a mí seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de la razón real por la que siempre camino o pido taxis teniendo un Porsche en el garaje,_ pero nunca llegué a admitírselo a alguien.

– ¿En serio? – Me observó.

– Bueno, creo que esto es la prueba de que no soy buena conductora – Toqué la cicatriz de mi costilla, que estaba visible gracias al bikini – Creo que todos estarán más seguros si me quedo lejos del volante. Incluso yo.

– Eso no significa nada – Él rodeó la cicatriz con la punta de su dedo – Cometiste un error cuando eras solo una chica, no quiere decir que nunca más debas conducir. Tienes que intentarlo…

– Traté una vez – Admití – Lissa me convenció para tomar otro coche de papá y pudiéramos ir a una fiesta, ella aún no aprendía a conducir… no pude salir del garaje.

– ¿Ibas a robar el coche de tu padre otra vez? – Se rio.

– No era del tipo que aprendía de mis errores – Sonreí.

– Lo estoy percibiendo – Sacudió la cabeza.

– Hey camarada, estaba pensando… ¿qué posibilidad hay de quedarnos aquí? – Volví a tocar el tema de los últimos días.

– Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación más de una vez – Suspiró.

– Dijiste que no podíamos hacerlo debido a nuestro trabajo – Me giré hacia él, volviendo a beber de mi cóctel – Pero tengo un plan…

– ¿Otro? – Irguió la ceja – Tu último plan consistía en abrir un restaurante en la playa.

– Todavía creo que es un buen plan – Me encogí de hombros.

– Rose, querías que cocinara mientras tú atendías a la gente – Me dio una mirada divertida.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cuál fue la conclusión a la que llegamos? – Mantuvo su ceja en alto.

– Yo golpearía a alguien con una copa – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿O? – Insistió.

– O con el menú – Murmuré – Pero esta idea es mejor…

– ¿Qué idea? – Sonrió.

– Vendemos todo en Nueva York y compramos un velero – Sonreí – Serás el capitán y yo tu inmediata.

– ¿Cómo? – Me miró con diversión.

– Ya imaginé nuestros uniformes, camarada – Me mordí el labio.

– Ok… – Él se inclinó sacando la copa de mi mano – Creo que alguien ha bebido demasiado…

– Hey, devuélvemela – Me quejé al verlo tomar el resto de mi cóctel – Pide uno para ti.

– Prefiero el tuyo – Se rio.

– Será mejor que me consiga otro, Señor Belikov – Crucé los brazos, bufando.

– Tú ya bebiste demasiado – Me provocó – Pronto querrás salir de aquí y robar un barco…

– ¿Me imaginas en uniforme de marinera, camarada? – Respondí – Usaría hasta un sombrero.

– Rose – Comenzó en tono de aviso.

– Tú imaginaste tonterías, camarada – Me sonrojé – Yo solo dije que usaría un uniforme…

– No voy a responder – Rodó los ojos.

– No me culpes por tu mente contaminada – Tarareé, observando las estrellas surgiendo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

– ¿Quieres seguir aquí? – Preguntó levantándose – Voy a bañarme.

– Iré después… – Le aseguré – No te preocupes… – Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza antes de salir, dejándome pensativa.

 _Una vez más, ¿cómo será cuando volvamos a casa? Nuestra nueva vida va a empezar a contar._

~ • ~

Volví a la habitación, tomé un baño y arreglé mi maleta antes de caer en la cama, dejando a Dimitri leyendo un libro en una de las tumbonas.

Al día siguiente abandonamos nuestro paraíso para volver al mundo real, ahora nuestra vida realmente comenzaría.

Abe y Janine nos buscaron en el aeropuerto al final de la tarde del domingo, mis padres estaban realmente animados por saber cómo era la isla y qué hicimos de diferente. Nuestro tiempo fue completamente divido entre la familia y tratar de acostumbrarnos al nuevo apartamento.

– ¿Pedimos una pizza? – Dije cuando finalmente llegamos al apartamento después de ir por Libby a la casa de Christian.

Me sentía completamente exhausta y solo quería arrojarme al sofá. Aquel lugar era completamente extraño para mí, _pero conseguiré acostumbrarme pronto._

– Por mí está bien – Dimitri respondió despreocupado, mientras yo hacía el pedido – ¿Quieres que lleve tu maleta arriba?

– Por favor – Gemí acomodándome en el sofá, viendo a Libby correr de una esquina a otra de la sala, probablemente explorando el nuevo sitio. Observé el lugar, me gustaba esa sala y las luces de la ciudad brillando a través de la ventana solo añadían calidez. _Creo que combina con los dos._ Libby se paró delante de mí, mirándome por un momento antes de ladrar _¿Qué es lo que esta cosa quiere ahora?_ – ¿Qué pasó? – Murmuré, recibiendo otro ladrido a cambio – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Entonces la monstruosa simplemente saltó encima de mí, poniéndose por debajo de mis piernas estiradas – Hey, estoy acostada aquí – Me senté, recibiendo una mirada triunfante de la corgi que se acomodó de la mejor manera posible – Dimitri…

– ¿Qué pasa? – Entró a la sala.

– Ella me robó mi lugar – Lloré.

– ¿Las dos van a empezar tan pronto? – Rodó los ojos.

– Pero es mi lugar – Gemí – Estoy cansada…

– Me conformaré con el suelo – Dimitri se acostó en la alfombra, llamando la atención de la corgi que saltó para acurrucarse en el ruso.

– Conformarte con el suelo, yo prefiero el sofá… – Rodé los ojos recibiendo una mirada inocente de la corgi _¿Siempre va a robarme mi lugar?_ No quería acostarme en el suelo con Dimitri, _el sofá es más cómodo, pero… ¡Tengo celos de una perra!_ – Carajo – Murmuré girándome de espaldas a los dos. _Estoy enloqueciendo, tiene que ser eso…_

– ¿Está todo bien? – Oí su voz.

– Estoy cansada, ¿va a tardar? – Respiré profundamente cerrando los ojos.

– Creo que no – Respondió – ¿Puedes esperar un poco más? – La pizza realmente no tardó en llegar, terminamos comiendo en la sala, viendo una película. Dimitri se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y después de una breve consideración me senté a su lado. Así terminamos nuestro domingo; no acabé de ver la película, subí a tomar una ducha y a dormir. Me extrañó un poco la habitación, la cama, los sonidos y sobre todo el hecho de que estaba un poco vacía, pero el cansancio me venció, llevándome a un sueño pesado – Rose… – Oí la voz del ruso que me traía de vuelta a la conciencia.

– Vete – Gemí – Déjame dormir.

– Necesitas despertar – Insistió, sacudiéndome.

– ¿Qué te dije acerca de despertarme de madrugada, camarada? – Puse la almohada en la cabeza.

– Rose, ya amaneció – Él respiró hondo – Si no te levantas ahora, vamos a retrasarnos.

– ¿Tenemos que trabajar hoy? – Gemí finalmente abriendo los ojos, mirándolo totalmente arreglado.

 _¿Cómo puede ya estar listo?_

– Tuvimos diez días de descanso – Sonrió – Tenemos un largo día por delante, así que será mejor que te apresures.

– ¿Por qué está aquí? – Me sorprendió ver a Libby acostada a mi lado, observándonos con atención.

– Debiste haber dejado tu puerta abierta – Se encogió de hombros – Te espero abajo, saldremos en veinte minutos.

– ¿Veinte minutos? – Salí de la cama – ¿Crees que me arreglaré en veinte minutos?

– No lo sé, pero no puedo retrasarme hoy, Rose – Me observó.

– Te voy a matar, Dimitri – Exclamé abriendo el armario, intentando encontrar ropa allí – ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

– Pensé que ya habías despertado – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me miró sorprendido mientras me libraba de mi pijama, quedando solo en lencería.

– ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¿Jugando tenis? – Devolví enojada.

– Creo que es mejor dejarte sola – Comentó.

– Dimitri, será mejor que te adelantes – Respiré profundamente al ponerme la mano en la frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza comenzar a aparecer.

– Puedo esperar – Frunció el ceño.

– No es necesario – Seguí tratando de mantener la calma – Mi jefe es comprensivo cuando me retraso. Llamaré un taxi.

– ¿Te veo más tarde? – Él me miró dudoso.

– Sí, ahora voy a tomar un baño y me arreglaré con calma.

– Ok – Accedió antes de salir.

Me di un baño, escogí mi ropa, me cambié, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Libby _¿Por qué cuando Dimitri no está cerca no es tan mala?_

Casi una hora después, llegaba a Publicaciones Mazur, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas a mi paso. Caminé apresurada al ascensor, tenía apenas veinte minutos de retraso, _no es nada._

– Buenos días, Señorita Mazur – Un chico me saludó tan pronto como entré.

– Es Señora Belikova ahora – Lo corregí – Buenos días.

– Ahh sí, lo siento – Él sonrió _¿Conozco a este tipo?_ – Felicitaciones por su boda.

– Gracias – Me encogí de hombros.

– Dimitri seguramente es un tipo con suerte – Volvió a hablar.

– Lo siento, ¿te conozco? – Fruncí el ceño

 _¿Por qué las personas desconocidas tienen que hablar del asunto conmigo en el elevador?_

– Jesse Zeklos – Extendió la mano – Trabajo son Stan.

– Zeklos… ¿cómo Iván? – Ese no era un apellido muy común.

– Conoces a mi primo – Sonrió sin soltar mi mano.

 _Ok, de ahora en adelante solo entraré en un ascensor si está vacío._

– Sí, él es amigo de Dimitri… – Respondí, tirando de mi mano con algo de esfuerzo.

– Nosotros estudiamos juntos – El chico dijo animado – Dimitri es bueno haciendo amigos…

 _¿Dimitri? ¿En serio? Este tipo debe haber bebido._

– Creo que consiguió algunos amigos extraños – Murmuré, deseando que el ascensor llegara pronto a mi piso.

– Dimitri tiene razón sobre ti – Él sonrió cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron – Eres encantadora.

– Bien – Musité, saliendo del ascensor sin darme la oportunidad de oír una respuesta – Fue un placer conócelo, Señor Zeklos.

– Buenos días – Mía canturreó.

– Buenos días – Suspiré – Puedes hablar…

– ¿Hablar qué?

– Lo que estás loca por decir… – Me encogí de hombros.

– Solo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo te puedes retrasar cuando literalmente duermes en la misma cama que tu jefe… – Ella sonrió.

– Es un tipo de don, creo – Gemí.

– Será mejor que te apresures – Bajó el tono – Dimitri tiene compañía…

– ¿En serio? ¿A esta hora? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– Es mejor que vayas pronto.

– ¿Cuál es, quién aparecería a esta hora? – Seguí murmurando.

– Rosemarie, finalmente decidiste aparecer – Abe sonrió al lado de Celeste.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Rosemarie… estamos discutiendo el lanzamiento de la revista – Celeste informó.

– ¿Revista?

– Sí, nuestro matrimonio como portada, recuerdas – Dimitri explicó.

– Rosemarie, necesitas ayudarme – Abe rodó los ojos – Estos dos insisten en liberar todo en la edición del próximo mes.

– Parece una buena idea para mí – Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

– Es una pésima idea – Él exclamó – ¡Debería ser la edición de este mes!

– ¿Por qué la edición de este mes, papá? – Suspiré caminando hacia Dimitri.

– ¿Por qué esperar hasta la edición del próximo mes? – Devolvió la pregunta.

– Señor Mazur, ya tenemos la edición de este mes totalmente preparada – Celeste suspiró frustrada.

– No es nada que no pueda resolverse – Insistió.

– ¿Puedes resolver esto? – Dimitri me susurró.

– Papá, quiero que salga el próximo mes – Lo interrumpí.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por un simple motivo, no quiero que piensen que estoy desesperada por atención – Apunté – Ya van a pensarlo porque mi matrimonio estará en la portada de la revista.

– Tú no estás desesperada por atención – Mi padre rodó los ojos.

– Bien, ¿estamos de acuerdo entonces? – Sonreí – La materia saldrá el mes que viene.

– Gracias, Señorita Mazur – Celeste se levantó, aliviada.

– A mí no me gusta esto – Abe se quejó.

– Señora Belikova – La corregí, ignorando a mi padre y recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Dimitri.

 _¿Por qué estoy corrigiendo a todos los que me llaman Mazur?_

– Lo siento… – Ella sonrió – Señora Belikova…

– Dime Celeste, ¿mi hija no fue la novia más bella que has visto? – Abe la acompañó fuera de la oficina, todavía hablando sobre la ceremonia.

– Hola… – Dimitri finalmente me miró, pareciendo en duda sobre cómo actuar. Yo misma estaba en esa situación.

– Hola… hmm ¿ya has tomado café? – Me mordí el labio, _lo mejor es volver a nuestra rutina normal, donde él es mi jefe y yo soy su asistente… solo eso._

– No tuve tiempo. Pero no voy a poder salir ahora, trabajo acumulado – Me ofreció una sonrisa débil.

– ¿Moca blanca sin chantillí? – Pregunté.

– No tienes que hacer eso…

– Quiero hacerlo – Guiñé.

Sentí cierta nostalgia al reanudar la rutina de hace unos meses. Busqué el café de Dimitri, me ocupé con mi trabajo sin necesidad de preocuparme por vestidos, tartas, los espacios, la fiesta.

– Roza, puedes irte a casa – Dimitri se acercó luego de unos minutos de que finalizara la jornada de trabajo – Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí.

– Te espero – Negué.

– Voy a tardarme; Libby necesita comida – Suspiró – Tú puedes irte… te veo allí…

– ¿No puedes llevar el trabajo a casa? – Le sugerí.

– Tal vez lo haga más tarde, pero por el momento voy a intentar terminarlo aquí – Sonrió – Pide algo para la cena.

– Ok… – Estuve de acuerdo en contra de mi voluntad.

Me fui sola al apartamento, sintiéndome un poco deprimida. Extrañaba la casa de mis padres, no quería quedarme en ese lugar enorme y vacío. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminé directamente al departamento, oyendo las uñas de Libby en la puerta. _Debe ser horrible para ella quedarse aquí sola._ La corgi lanzó una mirada ansiosa tan pronto como abrí la puerta, dejando caer las orejas en cuanto la cerré, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada cuestionadora.

– Yo sé… también creo que es una mierda volver a casa sola – Musité dirigiéndome al armario, tomando la ración de la perra y sirviéndosela – Toma, creo que ahora tengo que cuidar de ti también… – Caminé a las escaleras, la corgi levantó la cabeza tan pronto como subí los primeros peldaños, corriendo detrás de mí – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a seguirme ahora? – Rodé los ojos – ¿Por qué no eres una monstruosa cuando estamos solas? – Ladró siguiéndome al baño _¿De verdad voy a tener compañía mientras me baño?_ – Vete – Suspiré quitándome la ropa – No quiero compañía – En lugar de salir del baño se acostó junto a la caja de cristal, descansando la cabeza sobre sus patas, observando cada movimiento mío – ¿Ahora quieres ser mi amiga? – Le reclamé entrando a la ducha – Eres una cosita extraña… – Ella gruñó un poco, pero no salió del baño, mostrándome que tendría que contentarme con eso.

Me tardé un poco en el baño, vistiendo un short y una blusa larga; decidiendo preparar algo para comer.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer sin prenderle fuego a la casa?_

Di una rápida escaneada a los armarios, encontrando algunos paquetes de macarrones _¿Qué puede ir mal?_ Pensé luego de considerarlo un poco. Leí una receta en internet y parecía algo simple. Puse el agua a hervir antes de ir en busca de la salsa, _debe haber alguna en el armario._ Tuve alguna dificultad para abrir la lata, pero finalmente lo conseguí, concentrándome en seguir la receta después de colocar la pasta a cocinar.

Estaba concentrada en la salsa cuando Libby comenzó a ladrar, corriendo hacia la puerta delantera.

– ¿Qué pasa? – La llamé antes de oír la llave de Dimitri girar en la cerradura – ¿Así es como te pones cuando está llegando? – Ella ladró algunas veces, corriendo hasta donde me encontraba en la cocina y volviendo de nuevo a la puerta – Ok, ya entendí que esto es emocionante – Continué con la salsa.

– Hey chica, cómo estás – Dimitri bromeó con la corgi, cerrando la puerta antes de volverse hacia mí con una expresión de sorpresa.

– Bienvenido – Sonreí – Decidí cocinar…

– ¿Y sabes hacerlo? – Se burló acercándose a la isla de la cocina.

– Sorprendido – Rodé los ojos – Creo que esto prueba que sé…

– ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto en la vida? – Peguntó rodeando la isla y parándose a mi lado.

– Solo necesitaba una receta en internet – Ignoré su provocación.

– ¿Y aprovechaste para tomar un baño en la salsa? – Me miró claramente divertido.

– ¿Necesito preguntar de qué diablos estás hablando? – Devolví la mirada.

– De eso – Se rio, tomando un paño y limpiando algunos puntos en mi cara que estaba salpicada de salsa.

– Gracias – Sonreí.

Dimitri abrió la olla de los macarrones, frunciendo el ceño a continuación.

– Rose, ¿a cuántas personas quieres alimentar? – Preguntó confundido.

– ¿Cómo? – Solté.

– Por los macarrones que cocinaste puedo deducir que pretendes alimentar a los sin techo después – Tomó el escurridor, ocupándose de sacar la pasta de la olla.

– ¿Crees que es mucho? – Me mordí el labio, preocupada.

 _No parecía mucho cuando me puse a cocinar._

– ¿No te parece? ¿Cuánto comes? – Me dio una mirada divertida.

– Lo siento – Suspiré.

– No es nada, te estoy tomando el pelo – Acarició mi cara antes de alejarse – Voy a poner la mesa.

– ¿Vas a comer eso? – Cuestioné sorprendida.

– ¿No fue para eso que lo hiciste?

– Bueno, lo fue… pero ¿y si sabe mal? – Me mordí el labio, otra vez.

– No te preocupes, Rose – Rio – Incluso si sabe mal, no te lo diré.

– Eso es muy tranquilizador – Rodé los ojos mientras mezclaba la salsa con la pasta.

 _Nuestra primer cena en familia._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

Me pregunto por qué se hacen tanto del rogar, si el paso más importante ya lo dieron... pero bueno, es parte de lo genial de la historia.

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y espero que no estén pasando el frío infernal que yo (necesito una buena cobija, de preferencia una de procedencia rusa, jajaja).

Besos, Isy.


	23. Capítulo 22 I Won t Say I m In Love

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 22. I Won´t Say I´m In Love

No chance, no way

I won´t say it, no, no

(Give up, give in check the grin you´re in love)

This scene won´t play

I won´t say I´m in love

 **I Won´t Say I´m In Love - Hercules**

* * *

Pasamos nuestra primera semana viviendo en la misma casa y conseguimos adquirir una rutina. Dimitri y yo íbamos juntos al trabajo, almorzamos juntos y al final él siempre terminaba mandándome a casa por tener todavía algo que hacer en la oficina.

Yo adiaba tener que volver sola a casa, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer… empecé a aventurarme un poco más en la cocina, no hacía nada muy complejo y a veces se convertía en un completo desastre, pero conseguía arreglarlo.

Cuando Dimitri llegaba a casa, si yo no tenía pereza, generalmente llevábamos a Libby a dar una vuelta por Central Park y luego pasábamos algún tiempo juntos, viendo alguna película o simplemente hablando.

Me encantaba cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Dimitri, cada conversación tonta o implicación que resultara en una sonrisa rusa, y confieso que algunos días vivía por esa sonrisa.

– Carajo, Rose – Protesté en voz alta en la cocina – Debías casarte con él, no enamorarme de él… – Me encontraba pelando algunas verduras para la cena; Libby estaba sentada a mi lado mirando todo lo que yo hacía, probablemente esperando que algo se me fuera al suelo – Esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabías? – Murmuré, haciéndola soltar un ladrido indignado – Por supuesto que lo es, sabías que esto sucedería y no me has avisado – La corgi continuó mirándome con una expresión inocente antes de volver a ladrar en respuesta – No me interesa que seas una perra – Rodé los ojos, colocando tiras de bacon en una sartén con aceite – Debiste haberme avisado.

Libby se olvidó de mi existencia al percibir la llegada de Dimitri, _juro que no entiendo_ _como consigue descubrir que él está llegando tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abren._ Ella no paró de arañar la puerta mientras Dimitri abría para entrar a casa. Mi corazón se disparó al verlo arrodillado, jugando con la corgi.

 _¿Qué es, Rose…? Tú no deberías ponerte así…_

– Bienvenido, camarada – Sonreí al notar su mirada venir en mi dirección.

 _Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero ¿y si él siente lo mismo? Estamos casados, ¿podríamos intentar algo? Pero si no es así, no podríamos divorciarnos antes de dos años, tendríamos que seguir viviendo juntos…_

– Buenas noches, Rose – Sonrió – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Bacon con verduras – Sonreí – Estaba pensando que tú podrías hacer una tortilla…

– ¿No sabes hacer una tortilla? – Me provocó, apoyándose en el desayunador.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso?_

– ¿Puedes hacerla? – Cambié el asunto.

 _¿Sentirá algo por mí? Bueno, obviamente lo siente o no habríamos terminado en la cama tres veces, pero… ¿siente algo más allá de la atracción física?_

 _Debería tratar de descubrir esto…_

Dimitri abrió el refrigerador, llevando la bandeja del huevo a la isla, atrayendo mi atención hacia su mano _¿Dónde está su anillo?_

 _¿Él se quitó el anillo? ¿Por qué se quitaría la alianza para trabajar?_

– ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó al verme observando el bacon en el sartén.

– ¿Qué? – Lo miré.

– ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste quieta… – Frunció el ceño.

– Sí, claro. Solo estaba pensado… – Forcé una sonrisa.

 _No puedo preguntarle sobre el anillo, parecerá que estoy celosa._

 _¿Por qué me está ocultando esto?_

– Estás quemando eso – Advirtió.

– Oh… – Exclamé apagando la estufa – Los quería crocantes…

– Ciertamente están crocantes – Bromeó.

– Sí… – Suspiré sintiendo la necesidad de estar un momento a solas – Aún no me baño camarada, ¿te importaría terminar aquí?

– Claro – Arrugó el ceño al momento que me alejaba.

 _Ok, ¿qué hizo con la alianza? ¿La perdió? ¿Se la quitó a propósito? ¿Se vio con alguien?_

Estas preguntas rondaban mi mente mientras subía las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

 _Si él se ha visto con alguien significa que no siente nada por mí, ¿no?_

 _¿Por qué me está ocultando esto? Teóricamente es libre… ¿cómo puedo averiguar lo que está pasando?_ Entré abriendo la ducha, considerando si tomaba o no otro baño _¿De qué manera podría preguntar sobre su anillo sin parecer una loca posesiva?_

– ¿Dónde está tu alianza, Dimitri? – Experimenté decirlo en voz alta.

 _Bueno, lo haré sosteniendo un paquete de macarrones listo para golpearlo. Aunque no sé si tengamos un paquete de macarrones…_

– Hey camarada, ¿ya has pérdido tu anillo? – Hice un segundo intento, mientras desistía del baño y volvía a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

 _Esto es simplemente ridículo, no puedo preguntarle ¿Qué va a decirme? ¿Me la quité porque tuve un encuentro?_

Salí de la habitación y caminé a la terraza; gimiendo de frustración. Me senté en uno de los asientos tapizados que teníamos ahí, poniendo los pies hacia arriba del mueble, sintiéndome de repente deprimida.

Pase unos minutos observando las luces de la ciudad, hasta que los pasos de Dimitri llamaron mi atención.

– ¿No vas a venir a comer? – Cuestionó, observándome extrañado. No me sentía con hambre, pero decidí ir. No lo haría cocinar para al final decirle que no comería.

– Claro – Sonreí levantándome – Me gusta aquí…

– Si quieres, podemos comer aquí arriba – Sugirió.

– Sería bueno – Respondí.

Fuimos a la cocina por los platos, llevándolos a la terraza; aprovechando la mesa cenamos bajo las luces de la ciudad. Habría sido un hermoso momento, si yo hubiera podido parar de mirar su mano izquierda, imaginando la historia detrás de aquel acto.

– Voy a llevar a Libby a dar una vuelta – Dijo mientras yo recogía los platos – ¿Vamos?

– Voy a quedarme esta vez, camarada – Sonreí – Tengo dolor de cabeza…

– ¿Quieres que te traiga algún remedio? – Me preguntó, ayudándome.

– Puedes irte, voy a tomar uno y acostarme – Volví a sonreír.

– ¿Estás segura? – Él insistió.

– Ve a pasear con la monstruosa antes de que ella se altere – Rodé los ojos.

Aceptó mi sugerencia, dejándome atrás. Me acosté temprano, intentando dormir. No vi a Dimitri volver.

Desperté de madrugada escuchando el sonido de la TV. Me levanté, bajé las escaleras y encontré a Dimitri sentado en el sofá, acariciando la cabeza de Libby que dormía tranquilamente en su regazo.

– ¿Dimitri? – Lo llamé, frotándome los ojos – Son las cuatro de la mañana… ¿aún no has dormido?

– Lo siento, ¿te desperté? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Por qué estás despierto? – Bromeé sentándome a su lado – ¿Qué es eso, los echas de menos? – Me burlé del documental sobre osos polares que él estaba viendo.

– Muy graciosa – Rodó los ojos – Ya me voy a dormir…

– ¿Pero por qué estabas despierto viendo eso? – Arrugué el ceño.

– No he visto pasar la hora – Bostezó.

– ¿Y no has sentido sueño hasta ahora? – Pregunté preocupada _¿Realmente no duerme?_

– Ve a dormir, Rose… – Hizo que Libby saltara al suelo antes de apagar la TV – Buenas noches… – Se levantó dándome un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza, antes de irse hacia su habitación.

Me quedé sentada allí sin entender nada, hasta que oí la puerta del cuarto del ruso cerrarse _¿Hice algo que no le gustó?_

De todos modos ya había pérdido el sueño, decidí encender la TV y ver cualquier película que estuvieran pasando. Al final acabé viendo alguna serie médica, durmiéndome a mitad del episodio.

Un ruido en la cocina me despertó por la mañana. Busqué un reloj, comprobando la hora. _Siete y media; alguien invadió la casa, porque no es posible que él ya esté despierto._ Me levanté y caminé a la cocina, encontrando a Dimitri preparando panqueques. Lo miré por un momento, su apariencia era pésima _¿Por qué despertó tan temprano?_

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo panqueques? – Pregunté, llamando la atención del ruso.

– ¿Te desperté otra ves? – Parecía preocupado – Lo siento.

– Lo que quiero saber es por qué estás despierto… – Crucé los brazos – Acabas de irte a dormir y…

– Dormí lo suficiente… – Desvió la mirada.

– ¿Dormiste lo suficiente? – Exclamé – Dimitri, te ves horrible… – Me acerqué, intentando mirarlo a los ojos, pero él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al esquivarme – Vuelve a la cama, no debes…

– No tengo sueño – Me lanzó una mirada grave.

– Necesitas dormir… ¿no puedes? – Lo presioné – No es bueno para la salud.

– Ya dije que dormí lo suficiente – Respondió impaciente.

– Dimitri, por favor… – Rodé los ojos.

– Rose, ya basta – Me miró con cierta ansiedad mezclada con irritación – Dije que dormí lo suficiente…

– Solo estoy tratando de cuidarte – Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome un poco pérdida por su respuesta áspera. Él no solía tratarme así. _No sin motivo._

– No lo necesito – Murmuró – Ya te dije que estoy bien…

– Está bien, lo siento – Balbuceé un poco sin gracia.

 _Creo que crucé algún límite aquí…_

– Lo siento – Se apoyó de la isla, frustrado – No quería hablarte de esa manera… solo, estoy irritado…

– Aún estoy un poco cansada, me voy a acostar – Desvié la mirada – Buen provecho…

– Toma café conmigo – Pidió pareciendo arrepentido.

– Creo que no es una buena idea – Me di la vuelta, caminando a las escaleras.

En cuanto llegué al piso superior lo escuché exclamar una serie de palabras en ruso, antes de oír el ruido de la sartén golpeando contra el acero del fregadero.

Me acosté en la cama imaginando lo que pudo haberlo irritado tanto _¿Todo eso fue por sugerir que tiene insomnio?_ Un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención, haciéndome levantar la vista y ver a Dimitri de pie allí, observándome.

– Rose, discúlpame, no debí hablarte de esa manera – Se acercó con Libby a su lado – Me perdonas.

– Solo trataba de cuidar de ti – Me senté, dándole una mirada herida al ruso.

– Yo sé – Suspiró – No sé lo que me pasó, solo me desperté enojado y…

– No dormiste lo suficiente – Devolví en un tono agudo.

– ¿Vamos a volver a eso? – Rodó los ojos.

– Ok, retiro lo que dije – Suspiré notando que no llegaríamos a ninguna parte de esa forma – ¿Duerme un poco conmigo? – Tomé la sábana de forma acogedora; recibiendo una mirada sorprendida a cambio.

– No creo que sea una buena idea, Rose… – Frunció el ceño.

– No veo por qué no… solo te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes… – Le ofrecí una sonrisa inocente. Él se quitó los zapatos y se acostó luego de una rápida consideración para acercarse a mi lado. Libby parecía no muy satisfecha por haber sido dejada fuera, ella saltó a la cama buscando un espacio a nuestros pies – ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Libby? – Le pregunté girándome frente a él – Terminé durmiéndome antes de que volvieran.

– Me di cuenta – Sonrió; estábamos tan cerca que si me inclinaba un poco… – Fue bueno.

 _No es momento de pensar en lo que podrías hacer, Rose, tienes un propósito aquí._

– ¿La monstruosa se comportó? – Provoqué, recibiendo alguna reacción de la corgi.

– No la llames así – Dimitri sonrió – Ella ya comienza a atender cuando le dices así.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, aprovechando la compañía del ruso.

– Creo que es un buen nombre, combina con ella – Permanecí con los ojos cerrados – ¿No crees? – El silencio fue mi única respuesta, obligándome a abrir los ojos solo para encontrarlo durmiendo a mi lado, con una expresión tranquila – ¿Siempre lo hace? – Le pregunté a Libby, quitando algunos mechones del rostro de Dimitri – Y esto es porque no tenía sueño…

Me acerqué un poco a él, anidándome a su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos, aprovechando su calor corporal. Poco antes de dormirme sus brazos me envolvieron, haciéndome sonreír.

Desperté cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Dimitri aún dormía, me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo y entré al baño para ponerme un poco más presentable. Cepillé mis dientes y estaba arreglándome el cabello cuando apareció en la puerta, observándome.

– Tú me hiciste dormir – Comentó.

– Necesitabas dormir – Devolví.

Pareció considerarlo un poco antes de acercarse y depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

– Gracias – Suspiró antes de salir.

De nuevo me encontré imaginando lo que habría sucedido con su alianza, él seguía sin ella.

 _Voy a enloquecer si no lo descubro._

Decidimos almorzar en algún restaurante, Dimitri fue a cambiarse mientras yo lo esperaba en la sala, hasta que el toque de un teléfono llamó mi atención.

– Dimitri – Lo llamé, observando la foto de una chica rubia _¿Quién es?_ – Tu teléfono está sonando.

– Atiende por mí – Gritó desde la habitación – Di que devolveré la llamada después.

– Hola – Atendí un poco desconcertada.

– ¿Quién habla? – Una mujer preguntó.

 _¿Será que es con ella con quien estaba? ¿Por qué se quitó el anillo?_

– Rose… – Respondí incierta – ¿Quién habla?

– Chloe… yo quería hablar con Dimitri – Dijo – ¿Quién eres tú?

– Yo… – _¡Soy su esposa, perra!_ Pero en lugar de gritarle eso, respiré hondo – Soy su asistente… él está ocupado en este momento…

– Oh, ¿asistente? – Comenzó confusa – ¿Desde cuándo tiene una asistente?

– ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje? – La interrumpí.

– Solo pídele que me devuelva la llamada – Dijo.

– No hay problema – No esperé una respuesta, apagando el teléfono y arrojándolo a continuación sobre el sofá.

 _¿Realmente está saliendo con otra? Sé que eso fue lo que acordamos y definitivamente no conozco a Chloe, pero… con certeza me equivoqué con las señales del ruso._

– ¿Quién era? – Entró a la sala.

– Chloe – Respondí – Le dije que la llamarías más tarde…

– ¿Chloe? – Frunció el ceño.

– Fue el nombre que me dio – Traté de fingir indiferencia – ¿Podemos irnos?

– ¿Por qué me llamaría Chloe? – Murmuró, provocándome irritación.

– No soy una experta en eso, pero probablemente porque le diste tu número – Rodé los ojos.

– Pero yo no…

– No tengo nada que ver con a quien le das o dejas de darle tu teléfono, Dimitri – Contesté con un poco más aspereza de lo que pretendía.

– Ok – Murmuró llegando a la puerta del apartamento – ¿Nos vamos?

Pero yo quería saber… _¿quién es ella? ¿Está saliendo con ella? ¿Es bonita? ¿Le gustan las rubias? ¿Cree que es más bonita que yo?_

Seguimos en silencio hasta un restaurante en su antiguo barrio _¿Por qué las cosas están complicadas entre nosotros hoy?_

– Hey camarada – Lo llamé cuando nos sentamos a la mesa del restaurante – Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

– Sí… – Me miró desconfiado.

– Como amigo, ¿me contarías si estuvieras con alguien? – Me mordí el labio.

– ¿Qué quieres, Rose? – Él me lanzó una mirada analítica.

– Solo quería saber… bueno, no sé… creo que me gustaría saber si estás o no con otra persona – Respondí sin gracia.

– ¿Quieres saber si estoy saliendo con alguien? – Me observó, solo confirmé con la cabeza – No, no lo estoy…

 _¿No está con nadie? Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Solo necesito descubrir más…_

– Nadie, ¿en serio? – Lo provoqué.

– ¿Sabes?, es extraño hablar de esto contigo – Musitó.

– Vamos, olvida que soy tu esposa – Bromeé – Somos amigos… – Dimitri llamó la atención del camarero, huyendo de la conversación _¿Así que hay alguien?_ – Y entonces, ¿hay alguien? – Fingí animación luego de que el camarero anotara nuestros pedidos, a pesar de que mi corazón estaba golpeándome el pecho.

– Rose… – Trató de huir de nuevo.

– ¿Por favor? – Hice un puchero. Mi corazón bien pudo pararse en ese momento, _creo que toda esta negativa a hablar del asunto no es una buena señal…_

– Conocí a una mujer – Se aclaró la garganta – En Central Park…

– Una mujer – Sonreí a pesar de sentir la boca seca.

 _Entonces realmente hay alguien._

– Ella es bonita, solo eso – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quieres invitarla a salir? – Inquirí.

– Realmente no pensé en eso, Rose – Parecía incómodo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté esperanzada _¿Podría tener algún motivo para no invitarla a salir? Un motivo que fuera interesante para mí._

– ¿Crees que debería invitarla? – Me miró a los ojos.

Esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba _¿Quiere invitarla?_ Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo que mi corazón se encogía.

– No lo sé – Me obligué a sonreír – ¿Es bonita?

– Bastante – Respondió.

– Si estás interesado, deberías invitarla – Desvié la mirada a mis manos.

– ¿No te molestaría? – Preguntó.

– ¿Molestarme? – Solté una risa nerviosa – ¿Cuál es… ese fue el acuerdo, no es así?

– Lo sé, pero…

– Además – Lo corté – Tal vez sea una buena idea, estamos tratando de mantener las cosas simples entre nosotros y… si tú te quedas en sequía no va a facilitar nuestra vida…

– ¿Solo yo? – Irguió una ceja, haciéndome ruborizar.

– Yo no tendría problemas con eso, lo sabes – Dije – Yo cuido de eso…

– ¿Cómo? – Me miró.

– Prefiero no comentarlo. Además, el asunto aquí eres tú – Murmuré.

– Eso es injusto – Dimitri se quejó.

Traté de hacer el máximo de chistes posibles para ocultar mi incomodidad, pero la verdad era una sola, si él sintiera algo por mí no estaría pensando en invitar a otra mujer a salir.

 _Lo mejor es hacer de todo para olvidar esto… yo definitivamente he entendido todo mal y la única que saldrá lastimada en esta historia soy yo…_

* * *

Parece que comenzaron los problemas en el que podría ser el paraíso; pobre Rose.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, no me queda más que seguirlas invitando a hacerlo, me gusta mucho saber que coincido con más de alguna. Y realmente quisiera saber qué piensan de esto, ¿de verdad creen a Dimitri capaz de engañar a Rose...? pronto lo sabrán.

Tengan un buen fin de semana.

Saludos, Isy.


	24. Capítulo 23 I Can t Make You Love Me

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 23. I Can´t Make You Love Me

Morning will come

And I´ll do what´s right

Just give me till then

To give up this fight

And I will give up this fight

 **I Can´t Make You Love Me – Lady Antebellum**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Me encontraba en la oficina terminando de resolver algunos problemas pendientes de la próxima edición de la Book Review. Como temía, el hecho de haber pasado tantos días lejos debido a la boda acabó causando acumulación de trabajo y no quería sobrecargar a Rose con ello, por lo que terminaba pidiéndole que se fuera a casa mientras yo lo resolvía. Con suerte, todo el lío se solucionaría esta semana, de manera que en la próxima ya podríamos ir a casa juntos.

– Pero qué carajos – Exclamé al notar que la pluma que sostenía había estallado, ensuciando totalmente mi mano.

Me sentía cansado, no había podido dormir la noche anterior, solo quería volver a casa y descansar un poco aprovechando la compañía de la morena. Entré al baño con el fin de lavarme las manos, retiré la alianza colocándola sobre el lavabo, esforzándome por librarme totalmente de la tinta.

Después de esto me di cuenta de que no era necesario insistir, lo mejor era dejarlo todo para resolverlo el lunes e ir a casa. No veía la hora de encontrarme con Rose, llegar a casa y tenerla a mi lado era siempre el punto culminante de mi día.

Rose pasó buena parte de la noche actuando de forma extraña. Culpó a un posible dolor de cabeza, pero parecía tener algo más. Decidí darle un poco de espacio mientras llevaba a Libby a pasear.

Libby me dio una mirada cuestionadora a la vez que la enganchaba a su correa y la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a la calle. Rose a veces prefería quedarse en casa como hoy, pero yo prefería cuando ella estaba conmigo.

Caminé unos metros hasta Central Park, a Libby definitivamente le gustaba pasear ahí. No nos quedamos tanto tiempo en la calle, quería volver para ver si Rose se encontraba mejor. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la entrada del parque, aquella mujer vino en mi dirección. Ya la había visto algunas veces corriendo por allí y tenía la impresión de conocerla de algún lugar, pero no recordaba de dónde. Al contrario de las otras veces, ella vino directamente hacia mí, arrodillándose delante de Libby.

– Es tan linda – Sonrió mientras acariciaba a la corgi – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– Libby – Respondí, observando a Libby lamer las manos de la mujer.

– Libby, eres la cosa más bella que he visto – Le habló a la perra con una voz infantil, acariciando sus orejas para alegría de la corgi. La única que le hablaba así fue Chloe, Rose no era de hacer eso, a pesar que la relación de ambas estuviera mejorando. Mis pensamientos volvieron a la morena mientras la mujer seguía jugando con Libby, _¿estará bien?_ – Ella es realmente hermosa – Se levantó observándome atentamente con sus ojos de un azul intenso – Mi nombre es Natasha.

– Dimitri – Estreché la mano que me extendió – Es un placer conocerte, Natasha.

Natasha era una mujer hermosa de piel clara, ojos azules y las mejillas prominentes de su cara se destacaban por el cabello oscuro que enmarcaba su rostro.

– ¿Vives aquí cerca, Dimitri? – Sonrió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros que usaba.

– Sí, a unas cuadras… – Comencé sin gracia. Ella era una bella mujer, pero yo realmente no estaba buscando compañía por el momento – ¿Y tú?

– Me mudé hace poco tiempo… suelo correr por aquí – Continuó.

– Yo suelo traer a Libby – Me encogí de hombros.

– Entonces… ¿te veré otro día? – Mordió su labio.

– Tal vez – Sonreí – Hasta luego, Natasha.

– Te veo después, Dimitri – Se despidió antes de irse.

La observé alejarse, ciertamente era una bella mujer, pero yo estaba bien con mi situación con Rose, a pesar de no estar directamente involucrados no necesitaba algo más que eso por el momento. Eso me hizo encogerme de hombros y reanudar mi camino a casa.

Al llegar, Rose ya estaba durmiendo. _Quizás realmente tenía dolor de cabeza._ Traté de distraerme un poco hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para irme a la cama, pero de nuevo el sueño simplemente no llegó. Regresé a la sala, intentando ver un poco de televisión y acabé perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Solo cuando Rose bajó diciéndome que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, fue que me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba dormir.

Decidí irme a la cama, ahora que había conversado un poco con Rose tendría una oportunidad de conseguir dormir, al menos así funcionaba cuando la llamaba. Sin embargo, no sucedió así. A pesar de haber logrado dormir, mi sueño solo duró treinta minutos, sirviendo únicamente para molestarme.

El sonido de la televisión llamó mi atención, _¿será que Rose aún está despierta?_

Caminé a la sala, encontrando a la chica durmiendo colgada del sofá. La acomodé, considerando si debía llevarla a su cama. _No…_ era mejor dejarla pensar que pude dormir más de media hora.

Volví a la cama, decidiendo poner mi lectura al día. Me levanté después de las siete, optando por preparar algo para comer, Rose seguramente se despertaría con hambre y adoraría algunos panqueques blueberry. Libby aguardaba sentada a mi lado, esperando que dejara caer algo para que pudiera comérselo. Ella nunca lo hizo antes, estaba acostumbrada a comer solo su ración, _¿de dónde sacó está manía?_

Me mantuve concentrado en los panqueques, pensando en invitar a Rose a tomar el desayuno en la terraza, pero las cosas no sucedieron como esperaba.

 _¿Dónde tenía la cabeza para tratarla de esa forma?_ Tenía en la cara que ella solo estaba preocupada por mí.

– ¡Pero qué mierda, estás estropeándolo todo! – Exclamé en ruso, antes de lanzar el sartén con rabia al fregadero.

Yo no me sentía dispuesto a hablar de ese asunto, no quería que ella se preocupara, pero tampoco quería tratarla de esa manera.

 _¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?_

Traté de calmarme lo más posible antes de subir a su habitación, realmente necesitaba disculparme. No obstante y a diferencia de lo que pensé, en vez de ignorarme, mandarme al infierno o cualquier cosa que seguramente merecía, Rose simplemente me pidió que me acostara con ella.

Mirarla tan de cerca era maravilloso, extrañaba esa cercanía. Rose es sin duda la mujer más hermosa que conozco, _es increíble._ Hablamos por un tiempo y comencé a sentir aquella conocida paz envolviéndome, llevándome a un sueño casi inmediato.

Al despertarme solo en la cama, miré alrededor en busca de la morena. La puerta del baño abierta y el sonido de agua corriente, denunció su ubicación. Al cuestionarla, admitió que sabía exactamente cuál era mi problema y cómo resolverlo.

Rose estaba consiguiendo conocerme más que cualquier persona y eso me sorprendía, nunca dejé a nadie acercarse tanto y ella venía logrando desentrañarme con tanta sutiliza y facilidad.

 _Mi chica increíble._

El resto del fin de semana fue raro. Luego de la llamada de Chloe, que aún no entendía por qué me llamó y la conversación extraña con Rose, me sentía un poco frustrado.

 _¿Ella realmente quiere que salga con otras personas? ¿No está molesta ni un poco con eso?_

Su reacción claramente revelaba que no.

No le importó ni cuando intenté obtener alguna reacción suya al hablar de la belleza de Natasha. _Ni una mísera reacción negativa,_ sino una serie de chistes. A ella realmente no le importa y yo simplemente no puedo forzar una sensación que no existe. Si existiera, ella no estaría tan animada al hablar del asunto…

El lunes regresamos al trabajo, llegamos al ascensor y antes de que las puertas se cerraran Jesse entró apresurado, observando a Rose con un poco más de atención que considero innecesaria. Pero al percibir mi presencia, murmuró un buen día y se mantuvo distante.

 _Genial._

Rose alternaba la mirada entre los dos, claramente confundida _¿Por qué está así?_

El silencio continuó hasta que descendimos en nuestro piso, yendo directamente a la oficina.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Rose preguntó sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? – Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

– Tú y ese tipo en el ascensor – Respondió.

– ¿Jesse? ¿Qué con él? – _¿De qué está hablando?_

– ¿No son amigos? – Mi miró extrañada.

– ¿Amigos? – Exclamé – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– Él me lo dijo – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Te habló? – Respiré profundamente – ¿Desde cuándo habla contigo?

– Lo conocí la semana pasada – Volvió a encogerse los hombros – Incluso iba a pedirte que mantuvieras a tus amigos locos lejos de mí…

– ¿Qué te dijo ese maldito? – Reñí.

– Nada muy coherente – Parecía pensativa – Solo repetía cuánta razón tenías en las cosas que decías de mí y que era encantadora…

– Definitivamente voy a matarlo – Exclamé enojado – Le dije al desgraciado que se mantuviera alejado de ti.

– Hey, nadie va a matar a nadie – Me interrumpió – Él solo hizo un comentario, camarada.

– Rose, solo quédate lejos de él – Respiré profundamente – Él es un…

– Ok – Volvió a cortarme – No pretendo estar cerca de más gente loca, no tienes que preocuparte.

– Si vuelve a acercarse a ti… – Empecé, todavía enojado.

– No lo hará – Rodó los ojos, sosteniendo mis manos. Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi mano izquierda, antes de que su mirada bajara hacia ella. La seguí, sorprendiéndome al notar la ausencia de mi anillo.

– Mi alianza – Balbuceé.

– ¿La has perdido? – Mordió su labio, observándome.

– No, yo… debo haberla olvidado en casa – Traté de recordar cuándo me la quité.

– No… el viernes volviste sin ella – Rose desvió la mirada.

– ¿Volví? – Fruncí el ceño intentando recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vi la bendita alianza.

 _¿Y Rose ya lo había notado? ¿Por qué no me avisó?_

– Debiste haberla pérdido – Suspiró – ¿Te la quitaste para algo?

– No… yo… sí – Recordé, caminando al baño y encontrándola sobre el lavabo – El viernes me la quité para lavarme las manos, cuando mi pluma se estropeó… – Puse la alianza de vuelta en mi dedo, mientras la morena, que me había seguido hasta el baño, me observaba con una expresión de duda.

– ¿Te la quitaste para lavarte las manos? – Nuevamente se mordió el labio.

– Sí – Confirmé.

– Al menos no la perdiste – Suspiró.

– Rose – Sostuve su mano, impidiendo que se alejara – Si te habías dado cuenta, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

– No me debes ninguna explicación – Desvió la mirada.

– Eso no es cierto – Respondí impaciente – Siempre puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…

– ¿De verdad? – Sonrió.

– Somos amigos, ¿no? – Guiñé. Mi celular comenzó a sonar – La próxima vez, pregunta… – Vi la foto de Chloe en la pantalla del móvil, Rose rápidamente siguió mi mirada, respirando profundamente después.

– Sí, somos amigos – Murmuró – Tengo que trabajar…

– Ella es… – Traté de explicarme.

– Prefiero no saber los detalles, camarada – Sonrió – Buena suerte.

 _Pero el sábado estaba loca por los detalles ¡Detalles que ni existen!_

– Belikov – Atendí el teléfono, dispuesto a descubrir de una vez lo que Chloe quería.

– Dimitri, finalmente conseguí hablar contigo – Su voz alegre llegó a mis oídos.

– Buenos días, Chloe.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó – Hace tanto tiempo que nosotros no hablábamos.

– Estoy bien, ¿y tú? – _¿Por qué me llama después de casi dos años?_

– Estoy de regreso en los Estados Unidos – Explicó – Llegué la semana pasada.

– ¿Viniste para quedarte? – Cuestioné.

– Sí. Perdí mi trabajo en Argentina y no tenía mucho que hacer por allá – Comentó.

– ¿Has conseguido otro empleo aquí? – Pregunté. _Tal vez quiera alguna vacante._

– Tengo algunas entrevistas programadas – Dijo.

– ¿Por qué me llamas, Chloe? – Fui directo al asunto.

– Bueno, estaba pensando… quería saber si todo está bien entre nosotros… sabes que tuve que irme de esa manera… – Respondió sin gracia – Pero a nosotros siempre se nos dio bien…

– Estamos bien – Le aseguré – Nunca resentí que hayas aceptado el empleo. Era una buena oportunidad, acababas de graduarte.

– ¿En serio? – Inquirió esperanzada – ¿Cómo se quedó Libby luego de que me fui?

– Ella está bien – Sonreí – Sintió tu falta, pero hoy en día se ha acostumbrado…

– Pasé por tu apartamento, pero no estabas…

– Ya no vivo ahí – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿En serio? Quería ver a Libby y quizás pudiéramos conversar personalmente – Sugirió.

– Estamos hablando ahora, Chloe – Respiré profundamente.

– Sí, pero… ¿me vas a hacer decirlo, no? – Suspiró derrotada.

– ¿Decir qué? – Me senté en mi silla, mirando la ventana.

– ¿Vamos a tener esta conversación por teléfono, Dimitri? – Suplicó.

– Chloe…

– Sabes muy bien lo que quise decir – Ella murmuró.

– Yo sé Chloe y lo siento, pero no va a salir bien…

– Dijiste que no estabas resentido – Musitó.

– Y dije la verdad.

– ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Terminamos solo porque tuve que irme y a nosotros se nos daba bien…

– El problema es que creo que a mi esposa no le gustará mucho si le doy una oportunidad a una ex-novia – Devolví. No tenía tanta certeza con esa información, pero me gustaba pensar que era verdad.

– ¿Tu esposa? – Balbuceó.

– Sí… me casé – Confirmé.

– ¿Hace cuánto?

– Algunos días…

– Eso es increíble, Dimitri… enhorabuena – Sus felicitaciones parecían forzadas – ¿Estuvieron justos mucho tiempo?

– Nueve meses – Respondí.

– No sabía que eras del tipo que se casa rápido, Dimitri – Oí cierto dolor en su voz, sabiendo exactamente cuál era la razón.

Chloe y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad y nos enamoramos por un buen tiempo. Antes de partir intentó convencerme de casarnos y acompañarla, pero yo afirmé que era pronto para siquiera pensar en el matrimonio y que éramos muy jóvenes. Estuvimos juntos hace casi cinco años.

– Rose tuvo una manera única de convencerme – Desconversé.

Un leve golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención, Rose abrió una grieta, observándome.

– Debo colgar – Chloe declaró – Fue bueno hablar contigo, Dimitri.

– Igual… – Respondí colgando después – ¿Necesitas algo, Rose?

– No quería molestar – Murmuró – Alisson lo dejó para ti.

– Gracias – Me entregó un sobre, girando para salir.

– Rose…

– ¿Sí? – Se volvió hacia mí.

– ¿Cenamos fuera hoy? – La invité sintiendo ganas de pasar un tiempo más con ella.

– Quedé en salir con Liss – Desvió la mirada – ¿Por qué no llamas a la chica del parque?

– ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que la invite? – Exclamé, irritándome con su insistencia en ese asunto – ¡Te invito a ti!

– Yo…

– ¿Qué? – Rodé los ojos – ¿De verdad quieres que la invite a salir?

– Tú eres quien lo sabe – Me lanzó una mirada enojada – Si quieres salir con ella, sal… ¡no es de mi incumbencia!

– Es bueno saberlo – Murmuré – Voy a invitarla entonces…

Rose me dio una mirada enfadada antes de salir _¿Qué busca? ¿Enloquecerme de una vez?_

Me senté de vuelta en mi silla, me sentía exhausto. _Tal vez Rose tenga razón, tal vez sea mejor sacarla de una vez de mi cabeza. No puedo forzar esa sensación, tal vez sea el momento de asumir que Rose será solo mi amiga._

 _Por lo menos eso tenemos que mantener._

* * *

Pues sí, la mujer del parque… es Tasha.

Y creo que a muchas no nos sorprendió. En fin, aquí están los pensamientos del ruso. No cabe duda que estos dos van de mal en peor.

¿Qué piensas que va a pasar?

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar. Bar HerreraSilva, me encantó tu comentario, morí de la risa y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Besos, Isy.


	25. Capítulo 24 All Out Of Love

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 24. All Out Of Love

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart

For the times when my life seems so low

It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring

When today doesn´t really know, doesn´t really know

 **All Out Of Love – Air Supply**

* * *

Salí de la oficina de Dimitri antes de golpearlo en la cabeza con el adorno de su escritorio.

 _¡No puedo creer que vaya a llamar a la perra del parque para salir! ¿Cuál es su problema?_

Le envié un mensaje a Lissa, diciéndole que necesitaba beber un poco. No habíamos tenido tiempo de encontrarnos desde que volví de la luna de miel y yo necesitaba calmarme. Tenía ganas de arrojar al suelo todo lo que había en mi escritorio, tenía ganas de volver a su oficina y comenzar una pelea, tenía ganas de mandarlo de vuelta a Siberia… _no, eso no…_

Lissa parecía curiosa, pero aceptó salir conmigo sin cuestionar. Pude haber invitado a Mía a venir con nosotras, pero quería un momento a solas con mi mejor amiga. Lo necesitaba.

Primero, la rubia fácil le llama de nuevo _¿Cuánto tiempo pasó al teléfono con ella?_ Y después, estaba la chica del parque… _él no parecía tener una vida tan agitada mientras no estábamos casados._

Una súbita voluntad de llorar comenzó a embargarme, lo cual hizo que mi rabia se encendiera aún más. Decidí simplemente salir de ahí, no correría el riesgo de llorar delante de él.

– Rose – Me llamó.

– Estoy de salida – Murmuré guardando mis cosas en la bolsa.

– ¿Cómo? – Apareció en la puerta de la oficina, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

– Lissa me está esperado – Me encogí de hombros – Te veo más tarde en casa.

– ¿Vas a tardar? – Él respiró profundamente.

– No lo sé – Le ofrecí una sonrisa desafiante – Voy a beber con Liss.

– ¿Irán solo ustedes dos? – Me miró.

– No sé, Adrian suele aparecerse cuando el asunto es bebida – Mentí con la esperanza de provocarlo.

– Diviértete – Murmuró dándome la espalda.

– Lo haré – Respondí de forma petulante antes de salir con pasos obstinados.

Caminé hacia el ascensor totalmente irritada _¿Quién piensa que es para hablarme así? ¡Y ni siquiera le importó si voy o no a beber con Adrian!_

– ¿Está todo bien? – La voz de Mía llamó mi atención.

– Todo bien – Respondí.

– ¿Te vas? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Si paso otro segundo mirándole la cara, voy a enloquecer – Rodé los ojos.

– Que bueno que no vives en la misma casa que él – Se rio.

– No me recuerdes ese detalle – Murmuré entrando al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, respiré profundamente intentando calmarme, sintiéndome deprimida _¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él? ¿No puede volver a ser solo mi jefe al que adoraba provocar?_

Me fui directamente a casa, sintiéndome cada vez más dispuesta a ponerme mi pijama y dormir. Luego de enviarle otro mensaje a Lissa, ella decidió encontrarme allí. Llegamos juntas al edificio, echaba de menos a mi amiga.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – Lissa preguntó en medio de un abrazo.

– Problema, ninguno – Mentí – ¿Subimos?

Me acompañó en silencio hasta el apartamento, observándome durante todo el recorrido.

– Entonces… – Comenzó tan pronto como nos sentamos en el sofá de la terraza – ¿Me contarás qué está pasando o tengo que empezar a adivinar?

– No está pasando nada – Miré el edificio de enfrente.

– Rose, ¿estás mintiéndome a mí o a ti misma?

– ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo pasar? – Gemí.

– Porque tú obviamente no estás bien… deberías hablar en lugar de cerrarte – Dijo.

– Es solo que… – Pensé por un momento.

 _Ella tiene razón, voy a terminar enloqueciendo si no converso con nadie, pero entonces tendría que contarle todo… o encontrar un término medio._

– ¿Es solo que…?

– Dimitri y yo…

– ¿Dimitri? – Frunció el ceño – ¿Se pelearon?

– De cierta forma – Respiré profundamente.

– Ya han discutido antes – Me tranquilizó – Estoy segura que hoy mismo se arreglarán…

– Yo no estoy tan segura.

– Porque en lugar de salir conmigo hoy no lo invitaste a cenar – Sugirió.

– Él va a estar ocupado con la perra del parque – Acabé soltándolo sin querer. _Y ahí se fue la discreción._

– ¿Perra del parque? Rose, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Ella abrió los ojos.

– No debí haber hablado – Me mordí el labio.

– Rose – Insistió.

– Él conoció a alguien en Central Park – Decidí descubrir el juego.

– ¿Qué? – La rubia gritó – Acaban de casarse.

– Lo sé, es solo que…

– ¿Es en venganza por la historia con Adrian? – Rodó los ojos – ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¡Y contártelo!

– Liss, nuestra situación es complicada…

– Tu padre va a matarlo…

– Mi padre no va a enterarse de esto – Exclamé – Liss, no es realmente culpa suya.

– Te está traicionando…

– Dejé que sucediera – Traté de explicarme.

– Rose, ¿cuál es… vas a culparte? – Me miró – El único culpable es él.

– No… yo literalmente dejé que esto sucediera – Gemí ocultando la cara entre mis manos – Dimitri y yo tenemos ese acuerdo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¿Recuerdas las cosas que Adrian dijo? – Respiré profundamente – Nosotros dos no estamos realmente involucrados… me casé con él para mantenerlo en los Estados Unidos.

Vi la expresión de choque plasmada en la cara de mi amiga. Pasó unos minutos sin decir nada, solo absorbiendo la información.

– Dime que estás jugando – Balbuceó.

– Todo fue un acuerdo – Continué.

– ¡Rose, eso es un crimen! – Exclamó.

– No podía dejar que lo deportaran – Elevé la voz, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida a cambio.

– Él te gusta – Constató – Fue todo un acuerdo, pero te gusta.

– Yo…

– Admítelo – Lissa rodó los ojos.

– Es difícil escuchar a alguien que te gusta, hablar de otra persona – Suspiré.

Lissa me envolvió en un abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro tratando de confortarme.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con él? – Sugirió – Tal vez sienta lo mismo.

– Si lo sintiera no estaría saliendo con otras personas – Negué – ¿Tienes idea de cuán doloroso es declarársele a alguien y no ser correspondido? No voy a hacer eso.

– No estás segura, Rose – Respondió.

– Odio esto – Hipé – No quiero sentirme así, quiero ser feliz…

– Eso vendrá con el tiempo, creo – Se alejó para observarme.

– ¡Pero lo quiero ahora! – Insistí.

– Ok… – Ella se levantó.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunté.

– Solo espérame aquí – Sonrió, desapareciendo dentro del departamento. Estuve a punto de ir detrás de la rubia cuando volvió al balcón luego de unos minutos, cargando la botella de vodka ruso de Dimitri y dos pequeños vasos – Estaba buscando tequila, pero creo que esto servirá – Sonrió poniendo todo sobre la mesita y sentándose en el suelo.

– ¿En serio? – Sonreí.

– Me dijiste que necesitabas beber – Guiñó, sirviendo las primeras dosis. Bebimos algunas dosis en silencio y pude sentir mi sobriedad irse con cada una. Eso era realmente fuerte y probablemente me daría una resaca de los infiernos después, pero no me importó en ese momento – Ok, tengo una pregunta – Exclamó visiblemente alterada – Dices que todo fue una fachada, ¿nunca había sucedido nada entre ustedes?

– Nunca – Confidencié.

– ¿Y cómo fue cuando tuvieron que besarse por primera vez? – Ella se rio animada.

– Extraño – Sonreí al recordar. _Hace tanto tiempo que no lo beso._

– Los dos se veían algo extraños ese día en los Hamptons – Provocó luego de otro trago – Estaban bien animados…

– Ahhh, ese día – Me reí. El alcohol claramente ya había afectado mi juicio.

– Ustedes dos nunca… ¿ya sabes? – Inquirió.

– Bueno…

– Lo sabía – Golpeó sus palmas – Tenía la certeza de que no se habían detenido en los besos.

– Es difícil compartir una cama en un lugar hermoso y que no suceda nada – Me ruboricé. La depresión de antes fue sofocada por el alcohol, llevándome a un estado bobo de alegría.

No recuerdo mucho después de eso, Lissa continuó haciendo sus preguntas y yo respondía de la mejor manera que podía.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, sacudiéndome suavemente. Abrí los ojos tratando de ubicarme, completamente confundida. Aparentemente me había dormido en la mesita. La botella de vodka estaba casi vacía y ya era de noche. Me enderecé sintiendo el mundo girar a mi alrededor.

– Ah, qué mierda – Gemí. Dimitri me observaba con una expresión vacía – ¿Dónde está Liss?

– Christian vino a buscarla – Respondió seriamente.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuré, intentando en vano levantarme.

– Tarde – Respiró hondo – ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

Observé la sangre seca alrededor de un corte superficial. Traté de recordar algo sobre eso, fallando miserablemente.

– No sé – Gemí al sentir su brazo envolverme para ponerme de pie – ¿Llegaste ahorita?

– Fui a pasear con Libby; ustedes todavía estaban despiertas cuando llegué – Explicó.

 _Fue a llevar a Libby a pasear…_ esa información me alcanzó como un rayo _¿Se vio con ella?_

– ¿Llamaste a la chica para salir? – Le pregunté con ironía, recibiendo una mirada dura a cambio.

– Le contaste a Lissa sobre nosotros – Acusó _¿Cómo lo sabe?_

– ¿Estuviste escuchando mi conversación? – Me quejé.

– Era un poco difícil no oír a las dos borrachas hablando tan alto – Rodó los ojos.

– No respondiste mi pregunta – Cambié de tema, intentando hacerle olvidar aquello. _Ni siquiera sé lo que oyó_ – ¿La llamaste para salir?

– No voy a hablar de eso contigo – Murmuró, guiándome a mi cuarto.

– ¿No la llamaste? – Solté una risa nerviosa – ¿Vas a salir con ella el fin de semana?

– Ya te dije que no voy a hablar de eso contigo, menos cuando estás borracha – Respiró profundamente.

– No estoy borracha – Me defendí – Creí que me contarías las cosas… ¿no somos amigos?

– Te contaría si no fueras corriendo a decírselo a Lissa – Contestó – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– Ella es mi amiga – Me solté de él, apoyándome en la pared.

– ¡Sabes lo que puede suceder si le cuenta esto a alguien! – Exclamó.

– Tú puedes ser deportado, lo sé – Rodé los ojos.

– ¡No Rosemarie, tú puedes ser apresada! – Alzó la voz antes de respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos – Realmente puedes ser atrapada, ¿entiendes eso?

– Ella no va a contárselo a nadie – Balbuceé _¿Por qué está tan enojado? No es como si Lissa fuera a contárselo a la gente._

– Ve a tu habitación – Declaró.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre? – Protesté enojada.

– Solo toma un baño y duérmete – Ordenó alejándose – Vas a estar pésima mañana.

Mi voluntad era seguirlo solo para contrariarlo, pero no podía ni quedarme de pie sin apoyarme de la pared, así que hice lo que mandó.

Al día siguiente terminé quedándome en casa por la mañana, yendo a trabajar solo por la tarde. Dimitri parecía estar realmente molesto conmigo, pasamos la semana entera distantes el uno del otro. Él conversaba solo lo esencial, saliendo justo después de la cena para pasear a Libby y probablemente para encontrarse con esa mujer…

Hablé con Lissa al día siguiente y me aseguró que no contaría nada a nadie, ella tampoco recordaba muchas cosas. _En serio, ¿qué pudo haber escuchado el ruso que lo dejó tan molesto?_

Con el paso de los días me sentía cada vez más deprimida, probablemente culpa de mi período y la situación con Dimitri lo empeoraba todo. El viernes me desperté un poco desconcertada, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que el dolor me alcanzó. El cólico estaba pésimo, me hizo rodar por la cama hasta caer al suelo. Libby, que había decidido que mi cama también era la de ella, me observó con curiosidad mientras yo gemía de dolor.

– Si no te levantas te retrasarás – Dimitri surgió por la puerta de mi cuarto, frunciendo la cara en seguida – ¿Estás bien?

– Tengo dolor – Solté las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

– ¿Qué te duele? – Se apresuró hacia mí – ¿Quieres ir al hospital?

– Quiero mi medicamento para el cólico – Lloré.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó, comprendiendo lo que ocurría – Lo traeré.

– En mi bolsa, en el armario – Le indiqué. Dimitri entró al armario volviendo luego con el remedio en las manos, me lo entregó antes de salir para buscarme un vaso con agua. El ruso no tardó en regresar, ayudándome a sentar para beber el agua con el comprimido – Puedes adelantarte – Sorbí – Iré más tarde…

– No – Negó, acostándome de nuevo – Te haré un té; hoy te quedarás aquí.

– Va a pasar pronto y…

– No voy a cambiar de idea – Me cortó – Solo descansa y a la hora del almuerzo traeré algo para comer.

– Ok – Suspiré encogiéndome en la cama.

Libby corrió detrás de Dimitri cuando salió para hacerme el té. Con todo el cuidado que él estaba teniendo conmigo ni parecía que estuviera tan enojado como en los últimos días.

 _Podría cuidarme así para siempre, a mí no me importaría._

– Toma – Dimitri volvió luego de unos minutos – ¿Vas a estar bien aquí sola? Si quieres, te llevo a casa de tus padres.

– Me voy a dormir – Le aseguré, sentándome para beber el té, sintiéndome confortada con todo este cuidado.

– Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo – Dijo – Regreso para el almuerzo…

– Gracias – La súbita gentileza del ruso me hizo sonreír.

Él se fue a la oficina y yo volví a dormirme bajo el efecto del remedio. Casi dos horas después Dimitri llegó con el almuerzo; me sentía mejor y conseguí salir de la cama. Almorzamos juntos y parecía que esa complicidad de nuestra primera semana en casa había regresado. Vimos una película por el resto de la tarde y luego tomé un baño. _Volveremos a estar bien…_

Estaba anocheciendo cuando volví a la sala, Dimitri no estaba ahí, oí el ruido de la ducha que venía de su habitación. Me había puesto un conjunto de chándal y me acomodé en el sofá, _tal vez podamos pasar la noche viendo algunas de esas películas antiguas que tanto le gustan, sería genial…_

Fui a la cocina tratando de encontrar algo para comer, me encontraba buscando en los armarios cuando escuché los pasos de Dimitri entrar en la cocina.

– ¿Sabes qué es molesto? Tener ganas de comer pastel de chocolate a esta hora – Comencé, girándome hacia él – Crees que… ¿vas a salir?

Estaba completamente arreglado y me observaba un poco desconcertado.

– Tengo un compromiso – Explicó – ¿Pedirás algo para cenar?

– ¿Vas a salir con ella? – Me mordí el labio, sintiendo que mi corazón se estrujaba _¿Lo hará?_

– Sí… – Suspiró – Iremos a cenar…

– Ohhh – Fue lo único que conseguí decir.

 _Eso es… la historia de mi vida, estar enamorada de mi marido y que él no demuestre el más mínimo interés._

– ¿Vas a pedir algo? – Insistió con su pregunta anterior.

– No… – Me obligué a responder. Obviamente no iba a comer nada, no lo conseguiría con el estómago así de revuelto.

– ¿Estarás bien sola? – Él desvió la mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

– Claro – Me obligué a sonreír, a pesar de tener la voluntad de llorar – Veré algunas películas y tomaré una copa de vino o una botella, ya sabes… será un tiempo para mí.

– Estás bien con esto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó preocupado mientras yo caminaba a la sala.

– Nunca estuve mejor – Volví la cara para limpiarme una lágrima, acomodándome en el sillón cerca de la ventana – ¿Volverás hoy?

– Sí… – Se acercó.

– ¿Me avisarás si pasas la noche en algún lugar? – Pedí – No quiero estar preocupada por eso…

– Yo no voy…

– Puedes divertirte – Lo interrumpí deseando quedarme inmediatamente sola. Realmente necesitaba este lugar vacío – Tengo un poco de cólico, creo que voy a irme a dormir.

Dimitri se limitó a quedarse allí parado, mirándome por lo que parecía una eternidad antes de acercarse.

– Volveré pronto – Besó mi cara, girando para salir.

Permanecí en el mismo lugar, mirando por la ventana hasta que oí la puerta delantera cerrándose.

 _Él realmente se fue._

No pude contenerme más después de eso, las lágrimas rodaron por mi cara mientras un dolor surgía en mi estómago, pareciendo que un agujero había sido abierto ahí.

 _Voy a tener suerte si vuelve antes del amanecer, seguramente va a pasar la noche con esa chica._

 _Yo ciertamente perdí esta._

* * *

¿Puede ser esto más triste y complicado…? Lo sabremos más adelante.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar, sobre todo a las chicas bellas que lo hacen más de una vez. Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Besos, Isy.


	26. Capítulo 25 Enter Sandman

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 25. Enter Sandman

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We´re off to Never-never Land

 **Enter Sandman - Metallica**

* * *

POV Dimitri

El estado de Rose me molestó enormemente, tenía en la cara que no estaba aceptando bien esto. No sé si por el hecho de tener su período o si realmente le importaba.

Salí del ascensor marcando el número de Natasha; dirigiéndome al auto. Me mantuve lejos de Rose durante toda la semana luego de oírla confabular con Lissa algunos planes para con Iván después de nuestro divorcio.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo el contenido de la conversación y el hecho de que le revelara nuestro secreto a Lissa me acabó irritando aún más. Sin embargo, después de hoy estaba más que claro que no podía alejarme tanto. Prometí que cuidaría de ella mientras estuviéramos casados _y es lo que voy a hacer._

Seguí el plan que había trazado en mi mente y unos veinte minutos después, estaba de vuelta en el apartamento. Oí la euforia de Libby tan pronto como desbloqueé la puerta. Ella saltó a mis piernas ladrando, mientras yo intentaba calmarla.

La TV encendida me indicó donde estaba Rose, me quité los zapatos y me acerqué a la isla de la cocina, sacando los pequeños pasteles de chocolate de la bolsa.

 _Espero que alguno le guste a la morena._

Rose parecía no haber percibido mi presencia, me detuve en la entrada de la sala, observándola por un tiempo. Se encontraba acostada en el sofá, con la copa llena de vino en el suelo, viendo una película.

– ¿Dónde está mi copa? – Llamé su atención.

La pequeña se volvió a mí con expresión confusa, secándose algunas lágrimas luego de sentarse en el sofá.

– Dimitri, qué…

– Dije que regresaría pronto – Me acerqué al sofá, tomando el control de la TV y pausando la película.

– Pero… – Balbuceó – ¿Y tu cita?

– La llamé y cancelé – Acaricié su cara, limpiando algunas lágrimas – Le dije que mi esposa me necesitaba.

– ¿Le dijiste que eres casado? – Se sorprendió – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella no querrá salir contigo de nuevo.

– Yo no necesito salir con ella – Me encogí de hombros. Nunca planeé seguir los consejos de Rose sobre invitarla a salir, pero después de todo lo sucedido en la semana… – ¿Estás mejor?

– Carajo, Dimitri – Volvió la cara, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas.

– Te compré pastel de chocolate – Dije, recordando cómo estuvo la semana previa a nuestra boda.

 _Creo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a estas crisis de llanto._

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó esperanzada.

– Sí – Sonreí – ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y eliges el que quieras mientras yo traigo las cosas aquí?

– Ok – Sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en ese día.

Alejé la mesa de centro; buscando una manta en mi cuarto. Rose volvió a sentarse en la alfombra con el pastel de chocolate y frutos rojos, y otra copa que rápidamente llené con vino al sentarme a su lado y cubrirnos.

– ¿Qué estamos viendo? – Cuestioné, pensando en pedir algo para comer, _ella necesita alimentarse._

– Mujer bonita – Respondió sin gracia – Puedes elegir otra película si quieres…

– No me importa ver esa – Le aseguré, viendo a Libby ir a acostarse en un rincón al lado de la morena _¿Es impresión mía o estoy perdiendo la preferencia?_

– Tú eliges la próxima – Sonrió.

– ¿Qué quieres comer? – Pregunté tomando mi celular.

– Pizza – Respondió sin pensarlo. Pasamos unos minutos así, de vez en cuando robaba un pedazo de su pastel mientras la película rodaba en la pantalla – Aléjate, Belikov – Rose intentó apartar el pastel de mí – Toma uno para ti.

– Prefiero el tuyo – Bromeé, robando el tenedor de su mano.

– Te lo vas a comer todo – Se quejó.

– Hay tres pasteles más en la cocina – Rodé los ojos.

– Pero ese es mío – Respondió.

La pizza llegó pronto, dejé a Rose allí para ir a recibirla. Comimos en silencio viendo la película y luego ella se acostó en mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza. Ese era mi lugar, lo sabía.

Rose acabó eligiendo la otra película también; anidándose cada vez más en mí.

 _Me encanta tenerla tan cerca._

– Si continuas con eso, voy a dormirme – Ronroneó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cuero cabelludo.

– Te puedes dormir – Sonreí.

– Así no voy a terminar de ver la película – Giró un poco la cabeza.

– Está bien – Me detuve.

– Hey, continúa – Protestó, haciéndome reír.

– Ok Rose, te voy a hacer una pregunta muy importante ahora… – Atraje su atención.

– ¿Cuál? – Me miró con curiosidad.

– Si no quieres que lo haga, pero tampoco quieres que pare ¿Qué diablos debo hacer?

– Puedes continuar – Se rio – Pero te advierto que no quiero dormir en el suelo.

– Anotado – Le guiñé.

No tardé mucho en notar su respiración pesada. Quité la película y la cargué con cuidado hasta su cama. Volviendo para arreglar el lío que dejamos en la sala.

Ya era tarde cuando terminé, me puse la pijama y me acosté luego de cepillarme los dientes. Pasé unas horas observando el techo de mi cuarto, pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy. _Natasha ciertamente no quedó ni un poco feliz al descubrir que estoy casado y eso puede causar alguna incomodidad si nos volvemos a encontrar, pero sé que hice lo correcto._

En algún momento dejé de intentar dormir y me levanté, subiendo a la terraza. Me incliné sobre el pasamanos y observé la ciudad, pensando en todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí.

 _¿Habría tenido éxito si hubiera permanecido en Rusia con mi familia?_

 _¿Habría conseguido permanecer en aquella casa, incluso con todos los recuerdos que me asolaban ahí?_

 _Fui un cobarde por huir en la primera oportunidad, dejando a mi familia atrás_.

 _¿Sería diferente si me hubiera quedado y enfrentado el problema?_

No era la primera vez que mis pensamientos tomaban ese rumbo, generalmente sucedía en mis noches de insomnio.

 _Nunca hablamos de esto, ¿pero cómo manejará mi hermana los recuerdos?_

– ¿Qué haces? – La voz de Rose me asustó.

– Lo siento, ¿te desperté? – La observé acercase.

 _No hice ningún ruido…_

– Estás huyendo de mi pregunta – Me dio una mirada preocupada – ¿Perdiste la noción del tiempo otra vez?

Volví a observar las luces de la ciudad, reflexionando sobre lo que podía contarle o no a Rose. Ella se limitó a ceñirse al pasamanos, imitando mi gesto.

– Tengo dificultad para dormir a veces – Respondí al fin.

– ¿A veces? – Cuestionó despreocupadamente, sin mirarme.

– Casi siempre – Admití. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, mientras una brisa fría nos golpeaba. A pesar de llevar solo pantalones, no me importaba tanto la temperatura, pero pude notar a la morena estremecerse – Deberías volver a la cama – Pasé el brazo por su hombro, trayendo su cuerpo contra el mío – Hace frío.

– Volveré si tú vienes conmigo – Propuso.

– No es necesario – Sonreí – Luego volveré a la cama y trataré de dormir.

– Vamos, no quiero ir sola – Lloriqueó.

– ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Rose? – Provoqué.

– ¿Vendrás conmigo si digo que sí? – Me ofreció una sonrisa traviesa, haciéndome reír.

– Vamos – La guie a su habitación.

Nos acostamos uno frente al otro. Observaba cada contorno de su rostro.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa?_

– Camarada, sé que este es un asunto complicado – Mordió su labio, mirando mis ojos – No tienes que responder si no te sientes cómodo. Pero, ¿desde cuándo sucede esto?

Respiré profundamente, desviando la mirada _¿Podría contarle lo que pasó?_

– Desde mis ocho años – Respondí, observando su reacción.

Ella se limitó a mirarme, absorbiendo esa información _¿Le pareceré extraño por eso?_

– Si algún día quieres contarme… – Finalmente se manifestó.

– Nosotros no hablamos de eso – Comenté en última instancia.

– Está bien, no quiero incomodarte – Acarició mi cara, acercándose, dejándonos a pocos centímetros de distancia – Pero si un día quieres hablar de eso.

– Solo Karo y mi madre saben lo que pasó – Inicié – Sonya no se acuerda y Vika… – Rose pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, rozando sus uñas largas en mi cuero cabelludo, haciéndome cerrar los ojos – Te hablé de mi padre antes – Continué luego de un tiempo, Rose aguardaba pacientemente.

– Sí, él no era una buena persona – Comentó.

– Es un poco peor que eso – Acabé sentándome en la cama, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella solo retiró la mano con la que me acariciaba.

– Ok… – Se sentó también, observándome con cuidado – ¿Qué hacía?

Respiré hondo intentando organizar la historia en mi mente, pensando por dónde comenzar.

– Él bebía mucho – Empecé – A veces desaparecía por días, semanas. Mi madre tenía que conseguir trabajo y cuidar de sus hijos sola. Él no le daba ninguna ayuda.

– Debió haber sido difícil – Dijo Rose.

– Cuando Karo y yo crecimos lo suficiente, la ayudábamos a cuidar de la casa y de Sonya – Continué – Pero nosotros no podíamos ayudarla en todo…

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sujetó mi mano con cariño.

– La golpeaba – Una vez más tomé aire. Estaba desenterrando algunos recuerdos malos, yo odiaba recordar, tanto que ese asunto estaba prohibido en nuestra familia – La golpeaba mucho y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

– Dimitri, lo siento tanto – Rose apretó mi mano, acercándose a mí – Debió ser horrible presenciar eso.

– Muchas veces despertábamos de madrugada por los gritos de mi madre, implorando para que él se detuviera – Cerré los ojos con rabia, era como si hubiera regresado a aquella época – En esas noches Karo se escondía en el armario con Sonya mientras yo vigilaba la puerta, para garantizar que no les sucediera nada a ellas.

– ¿Cuántos años tenían? – Mordió su labio.

– Sonya tenía cuatro, yo ocho y Karo diez – Respondí – Mi madre estaba embarazada de Vika.

– Ella pasó todo eso estando embarazada – Balbuceó sorprendida.

– Sí – Confirmé – Al final de la gestación el simplemente desapareció. Pasamos semanas sin tener ninguna noticia de él.

– Debió haber sido un alivio – Rose apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

– Lo fue, pero no duró – Suspiré – Luego de casi un mes lejos, volvió una noche. Ya estábamos durmiendo y al parecer no le gustó no tener una fiesta de bienvenida.

– ¿Qué hizo? – Preguntó preocupada.

– Despertamos con los gritos de mi madre – Terminé alejándome inconscientemente de su tacto – Esa noche fue peor que nunca… yo… no conseguí cuidar a las niñas, terminé ocultándome con ellas.

Me volví de espaldas. No quería que ella me viera así, yo odiaba recordarlo.

– Debías estar aterrorizado – La sentí acercarse. Sus pequeñas manos pasearon por mi piel antes de envolverme en un abrazo, descansando su mejilla en mi espalda.

Sostuve su mano que descansaba en mi pecho, tomando coraje para terminar de una vez aquella historia.

– Los vecinos llamaron a la policía, huyó – Decidí resumir – Mamá no paraba de pedir ayuda, cuando llegamos a la habitación fue simplemente horrible. Ella entró en trabajo de parto; había sangre por todos lados… – La sentí tensarse y empecé a acariciar sus brazos – Me quedé con ella mientras Karo buscaba ayuda – Suspiré – Permaneció internada unos días; mi abuela vino a vivir con nosotros… y eso fue.

– ¿Y tu padre? – Preguntó.

– Nunca más tuvimos noticas – Me encogí de hombros – Cuando era adolescente, Vika quiso buscarlo, pero terminó olvidando la idea con el tiempo. Nosotros jamás le contamos cómo era realmente.

– ¿Y desde entonces no duermes? – Inquirió, alejándose.

Estaba a punto de girarme cuando me tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que me acostara en su regazo. Ella acarició mi rostro mientras me miraba con cariño.

– Yo duermo, solo que tengo que usar algunos trucos – Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome totalmente hipnotizado por aquellos ojos castaños.

– ¿Cuáles son esos trucos? – Cuestionó sin desviar su mirada de la mía.

– Generalmente me canso lo suficiente para dormir y no tener ningún sueño – Desvié la mirada.

– ¿Y cuál es el otro truco? – Ella se inclinó para besar mi frente.

Cerré los ojos con el contacto de sus labios suaves en mi piel. _Cuánto los extrañaba…_

– Tú… – Volví a abrir los ojos para mirarla – Tú eres mi truco.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Frunció el ceño.

– Por veintidós años he lidiado con pesadillas y esos recuerdos – Suspiré – Pero de alguna manera se han suavizado desde que te conocí…

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Soltó una risa sin gracia.

– Te estoy diciendo que me traes paz, Roza – Me levanté – Tú acabas con todo eso y siempre consigues…

– ¿Me estás diciendo que soy la cura de tu insomnio? – Sonrió encantada.

– Sí – Confirmé, volviendo al lugar en que estuve inicialmente. Ella también volvió a acostarse frente a mí – Tú consigues calmar toda esa agitación que existe en mi mente – Rose se inclinó, capturando mis labios con delicadeza, mi mano inmediatamente envolvió su cintura, tirando de su cuerpo cerca del mío. _Dios, echaba de menos sus besos._ Eran como un vicio para mí. Más pronto de lo que esperaba, rompió el beso, manteniendo su boca cerca de la mía – ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunté sonriendo.

– Un beso de buenas noches – Respondió acercándose nuevamente, apoyando sus labios en los míos – Ahora duerme, camarada.

– Buenas noches – Sonreí en sus labios, luego de otro beso.

 _La necesito, la necesito en todos los aspectos de mi vida. No puedo fingir que no…_

* * *

Para todas las que se morían e imploraban porque publicara, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

Ahora sí, pueden morirse... pero de amor.

¿No es la cosa más romántica que nos pudiera pasar?

Aunque admito que imaginarme a Dimitri de niño, escondido con sus hermanas por el pavor que les producía su padre, me partió el corazón. Me dio mucha nostalgia.

Pero parece que al fin vamos por buen camino.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar... y era broma, no mueran.

Un beso, Isy.

* * *

Nota: dejen sus comentarios aunque no aparezcan, la página los liberará pronto... espero.


	27. Capítulo 26 Get Down Tonight

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 26. Get Down Tonight

Baby, babe let´s get together

Honey, honey me and you,

And do the things, oh, do the things

That we like to do.

Oh, do a little dance, make a little love,

Get down tonight, get down tonight

 **Get Down Tonight – KC And The Sunshine Band**

* * *

Despertar nuevamente junto a Dimitri fue algo espectacular; _obviamente habría sido mejor si Libby no se hubiera acostado entre los dos,_ pero el solo hecho de saber que él estaba ahí ya era suficiente.

Nuestro fin de semana fue increíble, parecía que habíamos vuelto a Santa Lucía. Paseamos a Libby por la calle aunque Dimitri prefirió evitar Central Park, _creo que por obvios motivos,_ no quería correr el riego de encontrarse a la chica con la que iba a salir y ella no debe estar muy contenta con el ruso.

A pesar de las caricias y besos robados durante el fin de semana, Dimitri y yo no llegamos realmente a conversar sobre lo que significaban, estábamos avanzando lentamente, dando un paso a la vez en nuestra relación. _Claro,_ para todo el mundo estamos casados, pero en ese momento solo aprovechamos la compañía del otro. Sin pensar demasiado, sin forzar las cosas.

Al saber toda su historia mi admiración por él solo creció. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco por pasar por todo aquello y aun así ser tan gentil y cariñoso.

A pesar de todo, continuamos nuestra vida como siempre, yo dormía en mi cuarto, él dormía en el suyo… _nada tan complejo._

Nos encontrábamos a media semana, los días estaban pasando más rápido de lo que me gustaría; mis padres vendrían a cenar a nuestra casa por primera vez, por lo que convencí al ruso de salir temprano del trabajo para que pudiéramos prepararlo todo.

Dimitri cocinaría mientras que yo debía comprar el postre para la cena. Estaba arreglando la cocina y él acababa de irse al supermercado cuando encontré una caja de harina para pastel. Debía encargarme del postre, _pero por las instrucciones parece ser fácil hacer esto, tal vez debo intentarlo…_

Tomé mi celular y busqué alguna receta para cubrir el pastel. Al final decidí comenzar por el merengue, parecía fácil batir huevos con azúcar. Era una buena alternativa para no usar el chantillí que tanto odia Dimitri.

Separé las claras de las yemas con cuidado y las puse en la batidora, añadiendo el azúcar. Libby se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, observando todo lo que hacía.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? – Le pregunté mientras abría una barra de chocolate – No te voy a dar de esto, Dimitri me mataría si me viera dándote dulces.

La corgi ladró en protesta, claramente descontenta con la respuesta.

– Estoy segura de que mi matrimonio resultaría afectado en caso de que te matara del corazón por haberte dado chocolate – Rodé los ojos – No va a funcionar… ¿crees que termine antes de que vuelva?

Libby refunfuñó antes de saltar a mis piernas.

– ¿Qué? Si te matara él nunca creería que fue un accidente – Murmuré – Seamos sinceras, nadie lo creería…

Apagué la batidora observando el mentado merengue _¿Será que tiene que quedar así?_

– Creo que esto está listo – Me encogí de hombros poniendo el tazón sobre la isla. Volví a leer las instrucciones de la pasta para el pastel, percibiendo que tendría que usar la batidora de nuevo, pero estaba ocupada y realmente tenía pereza de lavarla. Así que decidí optar por la licuadora, _es prácticamente lo mismo ¡Va a mezclar la pasta!_

Coloqué el equipamiento sobre la isla, poniendo todos los ingredientes en el vaso.

– ¿Quieres parar? – Peleé con Libby que volvió a saltar a mis piernas, haciéndome derramar un poco de leche en el suelo – ¡Necesito concentrarme!

La corgi se entretuvo en tratar de lamer la leche del piso, a la vez que yo intentaba terminar pronto conectando el aparato. Al apagarlo observé la pasta dentro del vaso, _¿no está demasiado líquida?_ Mi celular que se encontraba en la otra punta de la isla comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndome, me apresuré a atender, resbalando en el suelo sucio por la leche y la saliva de Libby. Conseguí evitar la caída sosteniéndome de la isla, pero en el proceso presioné el botón de la licuadora que estaba sin tapadera.

– ¡Pero qué mierda! – Exclamé logrando apagar al aparato, mirando alrededor para ver los daños.

– ¿Rose? ¿Está todo bien? – La voz del ruso me sorprendió, olvidé que había atendido la llamada.

– Todo bien, tengo que colgar – Respondí, colgando a continuación.

El armario, el fregadero, los platos, el azulejo, el techo, mi ropa, todo estaba cubierto por la pasta del pastel. Libby intentó lamer la que había caído al suelo, me arrodillé para impedírselo. _Probablemente tendré que encerrarla en la habitación mientras limpio todo._

– Libby, siéntate – Mandé, y por algún milagro la corgi me obedeció – Buena niña.

Sonreí tomando el paño de la isla para quitar el exceso de pasta del suelo, _al menos ella no lame eso._ Realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía y acabé tirando de él con más fuerza cuando este presentó resistencia. El tazón con el merengue que estaba sobre el paño terminó cayendo en la cabeza de la corgi que comenzó a llorar inmediatamente, tratando de salir del tazón.

– Ah mi Dios, discúlpame – Levanté el tazón, observando a la pobre cachorra cubierta de merengue.

Ella no parecía muy feliz de verme, _creo que esto no va a contribuir a nuestro acercamiento._

– Ok, sé lo que estás pensando hacer, ¿pero puedes quedarte quieta? – Le pedí al notar sus intenciones – Te voy a dar un baño y…

Ladró en respuesta, empezando a sacudirse enseguida, lanzando merengue por todos lados. _Es posible que Dimitri me pida el divorcio esta vez._

– Ok… – Musité limpiando el merengue de mi cara – Te voy a matar, monstruosa…

Libby me miró con rabia mientras yo intentaba calmarme.

– Te voy a llevar y vamos a tomar un baño – Sentencié.

La corgi comenzó a gruñir cuando extendí la mano en su dirección.

– Si me muerdes, te lo devolveré – Amenacé, recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta antes de que la maldita saliera corriendo por el departamento.

Pronto me puse en movimiento detrás de ella. _Definitivamente voy a arrojar a esa cosa por la ventana, ¡está esparciendo merengue por toda la casa!_

– Vuelve aquí cosa sin piernas – Grité corriendo hacia la sala.

Golpeó la lámpara cerca del sillón antes de chocar con la mesa, derribando un florero.

– Voy a matarte, maldita – La amenacé – ¡Voy a matarte ahogándote en la bañera!

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan rápida?_ Corrí detrás de ella a las escaleras, casi cayendo en dos ocasiones. _Al menos se va acercando al baño._ Intentó salir a la terraza, golpeándose la cabeza en la puerta de cristal que estaba cerrada, antes de dar media vuelta y correr a mi habitación.

– Cuando te atrape te voy a cocinar en lugar del pastel – Grité entrando a la recámara.

Subió a mi cama… _¡ella se subió a mi cama!_

Cerré la puerta de la habitación, impidiendo que tuviera para dónde huir. _Solo necesito llevarla al baño._

– Ok, ahora eres tú y yo, cosita – Me acerqué a la cama.

La perra intentó huir de nuevo, pero logré sostenerla y llevarla al baño, manteniéndola siempre lejos de mi cuerpo mientras se contorsionaba y gruñía tratando de morderme _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pesada?_

La solté en el suelo del baño, cerrando la puerta enseguida. _Ahora es solo arrastrarla dentro de la caja._ Libby inmediatamente se volvió de frente a mí, asumiendo una actitud amenazadora.

– ¡Ya te dije que si me muerdes, te morderé! – Abrí la caja esperando que esa cosa colaborara un poco conmigo – Entra…

Ella retrocedió hasta quedar debajo del lavabo, aun gruñendo.

– Libby, tengo que darte un baño, limpiar todo ese desorden y conseguir un postre antes de que Dimitri y mis padres lleguen – Expresé – ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco?

Libby intentó huir una vez más, pero conseguí meterla a la caja, encerrándonos ahí. Abrí la ducha, provocando que la corgi llorara por el agua y tratara de ocultarse.

– Ya llegamos hasta aquí – Gemí, llevándola debajo del agua sin importarme mucho estar vestida o no – Si colaboras conmigo, acabará pronto.

La corgi pareció aceptar mi punto finalmente quedándose quieta bajo el agua, aunque todavía lloraba y cuando la enjaboné con mi shampoo no parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Se giró rápidamente, mordiéndome la mano, haciéndome gritar. Me alejé subiendo al pequeño banco de mármol, mientras ella se sacudía arrojando espuma por toda la caja y volvía a gruñir.

– Puta mierda, ¿enloqueciste? – Exclamé en respuesta – Te voy a matar – Dimitri abrió la puerta, mirando la escena completamente impactado sin saber qué hacer – Dimitri, llévatela de aquí – Grité – Ella enloqueció.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Soltó.

El agua cayendo constantemente sobre la corgi, que seguía parada debajo de la ducha gruñéndome, terminó sacando la mayor parte del shampoo, _por lo menos está limpia._

– Vine a darle un baño y a ella no le gustó – Lloré – Retírala de aquí, ella me mordió…

– ¿Por qué la estabas bañando? – Tomó una toalla limpia.

– ¡Esa toalla es mía! – Me quejé.

– No tenemos muchas opciones por el momento – Rodó los ojos, abriendo la puerta de cristal y sosteniendo a la corgi que intentó escapar. La envolvió con la toalla para asegurarla, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, intentando quitar el resto de shampoo del pelo de Libby _¿Por qué no lo muerde a él?_ – ¿Por qué la estabas bañando? – Volvió a preguntar, cerrando la ducha.

– ¡Porque ella estaba cubierta de merengue! – Apunté lo obvio.

– Voy a intentarlo una vez más, ¿por qué? – Respiró profundamente, haciendo lo mejor posible por secar a la perra.

– Porque le tiré el merengue – Bufé – ¿No es obvio?

– Lo que quiero saber, es de dónde salió ese merengue – Exclamó dejando a la corgi salir de la caja, que corrió fuera en desesperación. _Creo que ya no querrá dormir conmigo._

– Tú me pediste que me encargara del postre, así que decidí hacer un pastel – Expliqué, volviendo a ponerme de pie.

– Rose, te pedí que compraras el postre – Me lanzó una mirada divertida.

– ¿Por qué compraría algo que sé hacer? – Devolví.

– Pero no sabes hacerlo – Provocó, acercándose.

– ¿Quién dijo que no? – Crucé los brazos, olvidándome de la mordida.

– Rose, ¿has visto el estado del apartamento? – Irguió una ceja – Pensé que habíamos sido asaltados y todo eso eras tú tratando de hacer un pastel.

– Muy divertido – Rodé los ojos.

– Dijiste que ella te mordió, ¿dónde? – Le extendí la mano, Dimitri la analizó por un tiempo antes de mirarme a los ojos. Estar tan cerca del él hizo que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse. Me olvidé completamente del estado deplorable en el que debía encontrarme – No fue nada – Dijo – Libby tiene las vacunas al día, probablemente cicatrizará pronto ¿La has lavado?

– Creo voy a necesitar lavar un poco más que mi mano – Sonreí sin gracia, quitando algunos hilos de cabello de mi frente.

Usaba un short rojo y una blusa crema, ambas manchadas por la mezcla de chocolate y pegadas a mi cuerpo. Dimitri aún vestía la ropa que había usado para trabajar más temprano: un pantalón formal y una camisa verde sin corbata. Iba descalzo, pues generalmente se quita los zapatos tan pronto como entra al departamento.

Él estaba un poco mojado, pero nada que se comparara con mi estado.

– Probablemente tengas razón – Rio, acercándose – No querrás recibir a tus padres así.

– No sería una buena idea – Desvié la mirada _¿Me va a dejar bañar?_ Dimitri abrió la ducha, haciendo que el agua volviera a caer sobre nosotros – ¿Qué haces? – Reí.

– Te ayudo – Guiñó, envolviendo mi cintura y tirándome cerca de su cuerpo antes de unir nuestros labios. Dimitri dio un paso adelante, haciéndome retroceder hasta estar presa al cristal helado de la caja. Sus manos apretaban mi cintura intentando romper cualquier espacio que aún hubiera entre nosotros – ¿No quieres ayuda? – Abandonó mi boca, cambiándola por mi cuello.

– Yo quiero – Gemí cerrando los ojos – Pero…

– ¿Pero? – Preguntó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

– No acostumbro bañarme vestida, camarada – Giré mi cara hacia él, recibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha a cambio.

– Puedo resolver eso – Sonreía mientras sostenía el borde de mi blusa, empujándola hacia arriba, exponiendo mi piel mojada. Trabajé en los botones de su camisa al mismo tiempo que el agua caliente se deslizaba entre nosotros. Se alejó para que quitara su camisa, observándome apenas en short y sujetador – Dios, eres perfecta – Jadeó envolviendo mis pechos con sus manos, llevándolas al broche del sujetador, abriéndolo y tirándolo lejos – Perfectos – Murmuró, observando mis pechos con lujuria.

– Deja de hablar – Gemí arqueando mi espalda en su dirección, robándole una sonrisa al ruso. Volvió a tomar mi boca, masajeando mi pecho mientras su mano libre descendía hacia mi muslo. Dimitri abandonó mi boca, mordiendo mi barbilla antes de bajar a mi cuello, lo incliné dándole acceso total a aquella zona. Abocó mi pezón, bajando la mano a mi trasero, arrancándome un suspiro lleno de expectación. Mi piel en contacto directo con la suya me estaba llevando a la locura. Extrañaba eso, _lo extrañaba a él_ – Aún tienes ropa – Gemí impaciente, necesitaba a Dimitri, ¡y lo necesitaba en aquel momento!

– Creí que íbamos a dejar de hablar – Sonrió contra mi piel.

– No tenemos mucho tiempo – Lloriqueé – Mis padres llegarán pronto.

Dimitri me quitó el short y mis bragas, volviendo a enderezarse, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, haciéndome sentir su erección ya avanzada. Me ocupé de librarlo del resto de su ropa, finalmente estábamos vistiendo algo apropiado para la ocasión, absolutamente nada.

– ¿Quieres decir que estamos cortos de tiempo? – Susurró a mi oído con su fuerte acento, mientras intentaba frotar mi cadera con la suya, en busca de algún contacto mayor – Yo tenía planes para ti.

– ¿Qué tipo de planes? – Pregunté con un hilo de voz, sintiendo una presión en mi cuello. _Eso seguramente dejará marca._

– Del tipo que te podría interesar – Continuó subiendo su mano por la parte interna de mi muslo.

– Estoy interesada – Gemí cerrando los ojos al primer contacto de sus dedos con mi clítoris.

– ¿Estás segura? – Insistió, penetrándome con un dedo mientras continuaba masajeando mi clítoris con su pulgar.

– Estoy muy interesada – Jadeé, sosteniéndome de él al sentir mis piernas ablandándose al momento en que añadió otro dedo – Pero…

– ¿Pero? – Aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos.

– Nosotros deberíamos ser rápidos – Reuní todas las fuerzas del último resquicio de juicio que me sobrara.

– ¿Y si no me gusta ser rápido? – Volvió a bajar sus labios por mi cuerpo, mientras yo usaba el cristal de la caja como apoyo.

Dimitri mordió mi costilla, succionando allí, haciéndome gemir.

– Me vas a dejar toda marcada – Lloriqueé.

– Sí, lo haré – Sonrió contra la piel de mi abdomen, repitiendo el acto en otro lugar cerca de mi cadera.

– Dimitri – Suspiré, enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

– Me encanta oírte gemir – Gruñó mordisqueando mi ingle.

– La puta que parió – Gemí cuando Dimitri chupó mi clítoris. Rasgué mis uñas en su cuero cabelludo tratando de mantenerme en pie, podría caer en cualquier minuto mientras las olas de placer se extendían por mi cuerpo en pequeños choques – No pares – Supliqué cuando el ruso se alejó, levantándose.

– Tienes razón, tenemos que ser rápidos – Guiñó antes de volverme a besar. Intenté alcanzar su erección, pero Dimitri sujetó mis manos y en un movimiento me giró de espaldas a él, pegando nuestros cuerpos, pasando a distribuir besos por mi hombro, mientas sostenía mis manos por encima de mi cabeza contra la caja de cristal. Con una ligera mordida en el hombro, sentí que Dimitri se encajaba directamente en mi entrada, haciéndome cerrar los ojos en anticipación. El ruso me penetró con cuidado, sentí que mi interior se expandía despacio, sin conseguir detener el gemido que se me escapó – Eres tan agradable – Gruñó sosteniendo mi cadera con su mano libre antes de empezar a moverse – Tan apretada.

– Sí… – Gemí en respuesta sin entender exactamente lo que dijo, pero en ese momento habría estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que dijera. Dimitri comenzó sus embestidas lentamente, aumentando el ritmo gradualmente. Soltó mis manos para tener un mayor control de mis caderas mientras me apoyaba del cristal. Pequeñas olas de choque empezaron en mi vientre, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo a la vez que círculos coloridos surgían detrás de mis ojos cerrados. Mis gemidos se habían convertido en pequeños gritos, alentándolo a ser más enérgico – ¡Dimitri! – Grité sintiendo mis piernas debilitarse cuando el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza.

Dimitri gruñó algo en ruso sin disminuir su ritmo, envolviendo su brazo en mi cintura, manteniéndome de pie. No tardó mucho en gozar después de eso, sofocado un gemido escondiendo la cara en mi cuello. Apoyó una mano en el cristal mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pectoral, completamente jadeante.

– Como siempre, increíble – Besó mi cuello.

– Dios, te extrañé – Me arriesgué, recibiendo una carcajada a cambio antes de que el ruso saliera de mí, confiando en mi capacidad para mantenerme de pie.

– Fue un buen baño – Guiñó.

– El mejor baño – Sonreí, entrando directamente debajo de la ducha.

– ¿Dónde está tu jabón? – Miró alrededor.

– Aquí – Le entregué el jabón líquido.

– ¿Lavanda y vainilla? – Alzó una ceja, tomando la esponja, colocándose detrás de mí.

– ¿Algún problema? – Pregunté cerrando los ojos al sentirlo enjabonando mi cuerpo.

– El olor – Apuntó.

– Mi olor es bueno – Le lancé una mirada atravesada por encima del hombro.

– No niego eso, pero estoy seguro de que es mejor en ti que en mí – Rodó los ojos.

– Este es mi cuarto de baño – Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando bajó la esponja por mi vientre – No esperarás que tenga algún jabón masculino por aquí, ¿o sí?

– Quizás debo ducharme en mi cuarto de baño – Replicó – Donde tengo un jabón normal…

– Estás exagerando – Me giré hacia él, tomando la esponja de su mano – Apuesto a que te gustará terminar este baño conmigo.

Tardamos unos minutos más en el baño, lo que nos retrasó totalmente. Teníamos unos treinta minutos hasta la llegada de mis padres y aún teníamos que cocinar la cena y limpiar todo el desorden.

 _Definitivamente nunca más intentaré hacer un pastel._

– Voy a pedir la cena en Toni´s – Dijo Dimitri desde la cocina, atrayendo mi atención mientras barría los pedazos del florero quebrado por Libby.

– Creí que íbamos a cocinar – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Crees que vamos a conseguir limpiar a tiempo? – Preguntó.

– Está muy mal, ¿no es así? – Llegué a la cocina, donde él estaba limpiando el azulejo.

– ¿Tú crees? – Se rio.

– Voy a pedir la comida – Me rendí – Puedo asumir mi fracaso como ama de casa con mis padres.

– Puedes tirar los paquetes y fingir que cocinaste – Se burló – Prometo no delatarte.

– Si digo que cociné algo, es probable que pasen el resto del año riéndose – Rodé los ojos.

– Pero has cocinado bien – Se acercó a mí, envolviendo mi cintura – Pero será mejor que no hagas más postres.

– Un día voy a conseguirlo – Lo desafié.

– Por favor, que sea bajo mi supervisión – Provocó, antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso cariñoso en mis labios. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto._ El timbre nos interrumpió, _¿ya llegaron?_ – ¿No iba a avisarnos el portero? – Dimitri frunció el ceño sin soltarme.

– Mi padre no espera para hablar con porteros – Suspiré soltándolo – O es la policía queriendo saber qué era todo el griterío y las amenazas sobre yo matando a alguien ahogándolo en la bañera.

– ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos? – Dimitri respiró profundamente.

– Creo que no va a acercarse a mí tan pronto – Libby estaba escondida debajo de la cama del ruso desde que bajé las escaleras, _probablemente traumaticé a la corgi._

– No tengo duda de eso – Volvió a tratar de limpiarlo todo mientras yo abría la puerta.

– Rosemarie… – Mi baba sonrió tan pronto como abrí, para luego bajar su mirada por mi cuerpo – Estás hecha un lío.

Observé mi ropa, llevaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa ligera en azul _¡No estaba hecha un lío!_ Pero al mirar su ropa entendí lo que quiso decir. Abe usaba un traje verde, camisa rayada y corbata estampada.

– Entren – Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Janine abrió los ojos observando la cocina. Ella usaba una falda negra y una blusa plomo; a veces me sentía impresionada con la belleza de mi madre.

– Rose intentó hacer un pastel – Explicó Dimitri, viniendo en nuestra dirección – Lamento el desorden, Señor y Señora Mazur.

– ¿Trató de hacer un pastel? – Janine seguía sorprendida – ¿Y esparció la masa por la casa?

– Esa parte fue culpa de la perra poseída que tiene él – Murmuré.

– Ella no dio molestias cuando ustedes se fueron a los Hamptons – Abe me provocó.

– Es algo personal entre las dos – Dimitri rodó los ojos.

– Ve a cambiarte – Decidió mi padre – Iremos a un restaurante…

– No es necesario – Dimitri comenzó – Estamos casi terminando.

– No seas ridículo Belikov – Mamá interrumpió – Tienen literalmente pasta de pastel en el techo. Iremos a cenar a algún lugar y mañana le diré a Mónica que venga a limpiarlo todo.

– Voy a cambiarme – Decidí no discutir más.

– Y de ahora en adelante, mantén a la chica lejos de la cocina – Papá se burló.

* * *

Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que pueda yo decir.

Salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y que les tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra… no tanto.

La buena es que la autora escribió recientemente un capítulo más, extendiendo así un poco más la historia. La no tan buena, es que volveré a actualizar hasta dentro de ocho o diez días, pues tengo mucho trabajo y estaré saliendo constantemente de la ciudad. Pero como siempre saben que haré el intento.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Déjame tus impresiones, me encanta saber qué es lo que piensas.

Saludos, Isy.

* * *

 _Nota:_ espero haberles dado algo con lo que soñar bonito esta noche, jajaja.


	28. Capítulo 27 I Do

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 27. I Do

It´s always been about me myself and I

I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time

I never wanted to be anybody´s other half

I was happy saying that our love wouldn´t last

That was the only way I knew till I met you

You make me wanna say I do

 **I Do – Colbie Caillat**

* * *

Estaba recostada, Dimitri y yo habíamos tenido una semana agotadora e inmediatamente me fui a la cama al llegar a casa el viernes. Libby seguía huyendo de mí cada vez que me veía _¿Puede ser más dramática?_

Ya era de madrugada cuando me desperté por la sensación de estar siendo observada _¿Algún día dejará de hacerlo?_

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – Murmuré con los ojos cerrados.

– Algunos minutos – La voz del ruso sonó clara, no parecía molesto por haber sido atrapado.

– ¿Problemas para dormir? – Abrí los ojos mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

– Un poco – Admitió.

Me moví hacia un lado, abriendo un espacio para Dimitri. _No sé por qué no se pasa a dormir aquí de una vez._ Él todavía tenía su habitación, pero solo en esta semana ya era la tercera vez que venía a la mía en medio de la noche.

– Tú puedes simplemente acostarte – Suspiré al sentir el colchón hundirse con el peso del ruso.

– No quería despertarte – Se justificó.

– Tengo el sueño ligero, camarada – Me acerqué a él – Cualquier día me vas a matar del corazón por observarme así en la oscuridad.

– Lo siento – Se rio acariciando mi rostro – Vuelve a dormir – Me anidé a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor guiándome de nuevo al sueño.

Cuando dormía conmigo difícilmente me retrasaba para el trabajo y esta vez no fue diferente. Con la llegada del fin de mes y el lanzamiento de la próxima edición de la revista, él terminaba trabajando demasiado. Yo hacía todo lo que podía para ayudarlo, pero no siempre podía irse a casa conmigo. Como hoy, Dimitri pasó la mayor parte de la mañana ocupado con los editores, dejándome sola en la oficina.

Luego de terminar todo lo que tenía que hacer, fui al mostrador de Mía, que parecía simplemente aburrida allí.

– ¿Finalmente te tomaste un tiempo para tu pobre amiga? – Suspiró dramáticamente.

– Estás exagerando – Apunté.

– Desde que volviste de tu luna de miel me has abandonado – Me acusó – Sé que debe ser emocionante liarte con tu marido en la oficina, pero no deberías abandonarme así.

– ¿No estás demasiado arreglada? – La miré cambiando el tema, la chica llevaba un vestido azul con algunos patrones negros, maquillaje ligero y el cabello naturalmente ondulado al contrario del liso de costumbre.

– No sé de qué estás hablando – Se sonrojó.

– Sabes que sí… y quiero saber todos los detalles – Inquirí animada.

– Ok, puedo tener una cita más tarde – Ella susurró.

– Cuéntame – Me incliné.

– Jesse Zeklos me invitó a salir – Continuó en tono de secreto – No sé si lo conoces, él es primo de Iván, el padrino de Dimitri.

– Ohh – Hice una mueca – Sé quién es.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – Cuestionó.

– Ninguno, pero… hmm Dimitri dijo que él es medio idiota – Me encogí de hombros.

– No parecía un idiota cuando hablamos – Respondió pensativa.

– Yo no lo conozco realmente – Volví a encogerme de hombros – Y Dimitri no quiere que lo conozca.

– Tal vez sean celos, él es guapo – Mía reflexionó.

– Prefiero a su primo – Reí.

– ¡Rose! – Exclamó en medio de una risa – ¡Estás casada! Y él es el padrino de tu matrimonio.

– Yo no dije que haría algo con respecto a eso – Provoqué.

– Tú no tienes forma – Ella se rio.

Me callé al ver a Dimitri volviendo apresurado a la oficina, él no parecía muy feliz.

– Rose, te necesito ahora – Dijo al pasar por nosotras.

– Buena suerte – Mía susurró mientras yo rodaba los ojos y me alejaba de su mostrador, siguiéndolo apresurada.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunté al entrar en su oficina.

– ¿Por qué no pueden hacer las cosas de la manera correcta para variar? – Cuestionó frustrado.

– ¿Algún problema? – Me acerqué a él.

– La columna de Eve no está lista – Murmuró.

– ¿Qué necesitas? – Me incliné sobre su escritorio.

– ¿Puedes buscarme un remedio para el dolor de cabeza? – Suspiró.

– ¿Ya has comido algo? – Estreché los ojos – No tomamos nada en casa y el café que te traje por la mañana todavía está aquí.

– No tengo tiempo – Respiró hondo – Solo necesito…

– Traeré tu remedio y voy a comprarte algo para comer… – Lo interrumpí.

– No hay de qué preocuparse… – Él insistió.

Me incliné dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios, callando sus protestas.

– No pregunté si querías – Sonreí al alejarme – Debo traer un comprimido en mi bolsa.

– Voy a quedarme hasta más tarde hoy – Me siguió mientras yo iba hasta mi escritorio.

– ¿No vamos a cenar juntos entonces? – Pregunté decepcionada, localizando el pastillero dentro de la bolsa.

– Mañana – Prometió antes de colocarse el comprimido en la boca – ¿Por qué no invitas a Lissa?

– Está bien – Suspiré – Ahora vuelvo.

Fui a la cafetería en la planta baja y compré un sándwich para el ruso. Aproveché mi momento en la cola para enviarle un mensaje a Lissa, preguntándole sobre la cena. Al final ella y Christian irían a algún bar con André y Adrian. Pronto me incluí en sus planes, extrañaba salir con todos.

Tan pronto como conseguí el sándwich de Dimitri me apresuré a la oficina; encontrándomelo caminando hacia mí por el pasillo.

 _No creerá que va a huir de mí, ¿o sí?_

– Ni lo pienses – Murmuré sosteniéndolo del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera hacia donde fuera que iba.

– No tardaré – Aseguró – Solo voy a comprobar…

– Lo compruebas después – Musité haciendo fuerza para arrástralo de vuelta a la oficina.

Desistió de discutir conmigo y me siguió. Se sentó en su silla y le entregué el sándwich y un jugo que compré, todo mientras me daba una mirada divertida.

– ¿Vas a verme comer? – Alzó una ceja.

– Solo para estar segura – Me senté en la silla delante de él – Estoy cuidando de ti.

– ¿No vas a comer? – Preguntó.

– Más tarde – Le aseguré – Tengo más tiempo para tú, al parecer.

– No deberías – Bromeó – Tendrías que estarme acompañando en todo esto…

– ¿Y quién se ocuparía del teléfono? – Intenté levantar una ceja observándolo comer, _quizás también debí comprar uno para mí._

– Siempre una respuesta listilla – Provocó, antes de morder un pedazo del sándwich que parecía delicioso.

– Si mal no recuerdo, fue a causa de una respuesta listilla que terminaste casado conmigo – Guiñé.

– Creí que había sido debido a un plan loco – Devolvió.

– El noventa por ciento de mis respuestas listillas vienen acompañadas de un plan loco.

– Debo irme – Checó la hora y se levantó.

– Hey, aún no acabas de comer – Me quejé observando el sándwich a la mitad.

– Puedes comerte la otra mitad – Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla – Claramente tienes hambre.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Porque casi babeabas mientras yo comía – Salió carcajeándose. No esperó a que le respondiera de la manera apropiada, así que decidí simplemente comer el sándwich, nunca desperdiciaría la comida.

Dimitri regresó a la oficina una hora después, ya estaba cerca el final de mi jornada y comencé a sentirme culpable por dejarlo allí.

– Hablé con Liss – Comenté, él leía los recados que anoté mientras estuvo fuera.

– ¿A dónde irán? – Preguntó distraído.

– Ella saldrá con los chicos, iremos a un bar – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Los chicos? – Alzó la vista hacia mí.

– Christian, André, Adrian… – Intenté parecer casual – Ya sabes, los de siempre.

– ¿Vas a volver tarde? – Me evaluó por un tiempo antes de preguntar.

– No – Le aseguré – Volveré temprano ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir conmigo?

– Desgraciadamente no – Suspiró – Pero avísame a dónde irán, pasaré a buscarte, así no tienes que tomar un taxi…

 _O quizás un aventón… ¿todavía siente celos de Adrian?_

– Gracias – Sonreí.

 _Él no debería tener celos, si supiera que en mi mente solo hay espacio para una persona últimamente._ Toda nuestra interacción en las últimas semanas solo ha servido para aumentar mis sentimientos, pero la gran cuestión es: ¿qué siete por mí?

 _Debe sentir algo, ¿pero cuál es la intensidad?_

– ¿Me oíste? – Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

– ¿Qué? – Arrugué el ceño.

– Puedes volver a la tierra e irte a casa para arreglarte – Se rio.

– ¿No necesitas nada más? – Me levanté.

– No, solo avísame cuando pueda recogerte – Pidió – Te veo más tarde.

– No te olvides de comer algo – Besé su mejilla antes de salir – Hasta más tarde – Llegué a casa y le puse comida a Libby, que aún mantenía una distancia segura. _Cachorra loca_ – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esto? – Murmuré alejándome del tazón para que ella pudiera acercarse – Ya te pedí disculpas.

La corgi caminó hacia el tazón, observándome, dispuesta a alejarse al menor signo de acercamiento de mi parte. Rodé los ojos y me fui directo al baño _¡Que se quede lejos entonces!_

Elegí un pantalón negro de cintura alta, un top bordado de lentejuelas también en negro y mis tacones rojos. Lissa me envió un mensaje avisándome que iban al Ascent Lounge, inmediatamente le avisé a Dimitri a dónde iría y salí de casa.

 _Espero que sea una noche agradable._

Llegué al Time Warner Center en menos de media hora, Adrian me esperaba en la entrada.

– Rose – Pasó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, dándome un beso en la mejilla – ¡Wow, estás hermosa!

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Adrian? – Le lancé una mirada atravesada, desvinculándome de él – ¿Dónde están todos?

– Arriba – Explicó – He venido a guiarte…

– Conozco el camino – Rodé los ojos cuando volvió a posar su brazo alrededor de mi hombro – Ya hablamos de esto, ¿no?

– Sí, ya hemos hablado y te dije que te dejaría en paz – Se encogió de hombros – Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser gentil con mi amiga.

– ¿Y éste eres tú siendo gentil? – Lo miré mientras caminábamos al ascensor.

– Rose, siento decepcionarte, pero has pérdido el lugar en mi corazón – Provocó – Hoy estoy acompañado.

– Si estás acompañado, ¿qué haces aquí? – Apunté cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

– No me sentía a gusto participando en una conversación de chicas – Dijo – No dejan de hablar de zapatos y cosas así.

– ¿Ella y Lissa? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Ella, Lissa, Sydney y la tía de Christian – Murmuró – Que por casualidad, podrían haberme presentado antes, ¿no crees?

– ¿Tasha está aquí? ¿Y Sydney? – Me extrañó.

– Sydney vino con Iván y Tasha necesitaba nuevos amigos – Se encogió de hombros.

– Después descubro por qué Iván está aquí – Rodé los ojos cuando las puertas se abrieron en el cuarto piso – ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

– Avery – Volvió a hacer el ademán con los hombros – La conoces, Avery Lazar.

– ¿Avery Lazar? – Arrugué el ceño.

– Sí, la hija de Eugene Lazar.

– ¿Nuestro antiguo director? – Lo miré.

– Nos reencontramos hace unos días – Se encogió de hombros – Ella es legal.

– ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí Iván?

– Aparentemente él y Christian son amigos ahora – Rodó los ojos – Y aquí entra Sydney, parece que han estado saliendo desde tu matrimonio.

– A alguien no le gusta perder el tiempo – Comenté entrando al bar, tratando de localizar a mis amigos.

El lugar era sofisticado y nos daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Adrian indicó un sofá cerca de la ventana y pronto reconocí a Lissa riendo al lado de Sydney y una chica de cabello oscuro, probablemente Avery.

– Vamos pedacito – Adrian me guio.

– No me llames así – Musité.

– Llegó el alma de la fiesta – Adrian anunció atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Rose – Lissa exclamó animada – ¡Creí que ya no vendrías!

– Buenas noches – Sonreí, extrañándome la ausencia de Tasha _¿Adrian no dijo que estaba aquí?_

– ¿No vino Dimitri? – Iván cuestionó evaluándome, haciendo que yo prestara atención al brazo de Adrian que me rodeaba.

– No pudo venir – Me aparté del muchacho – Es un placer verte Iván, Syd…

– Parece que fue hace un siglo – Sonreí.

– Para el pobre Belikov debe ser un siglo – Christian provocó – Apuesto que si pudiera pediría el divorcio mañana.

– Adrian, deberías presentarme a tu amiga – Ignoré al imbécil de Christian.

– Rose, ella es Avery Lazar – Volvió a envolverme, llevándome cerca de él – Avery, ella es mi gran amiga Rose Mazur…

– Que yo sepa, ya no es una Mazur – La voz de Tasha sonó detrás de mí, haciéndome sonreír y empujar a Adrian gentilmente lejos.

– Sí, Rose Belikov – Le extendí la mano a la chica que no parecía muy feliz – Adrian parece olvidar siempre que me casé.

– Es un placer – Ella murmuró mientras me sentaba al lado de Tasha, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

Natasha como siempre estaba deslumbrante, seguramente la belleza era de familia, porque a pesar de que Christian era un completo idiota, no podía negar que era guapo.

– No sabía que tú estarías aquí – Comencé sonriendo.

– Christian no quiso dejarme sola en casa hoy – Explicó.

– Eres nueva en la ciudad – Ozera se encogió de hombros – Necesitas conocer nuevas personas.

– Bueno, lo intenté y solo conocí a los idiotas – Rodó los ojos.

– Puedo presentarte algunas personas – André sonrió – Christian, debiste presentarme a tu tía antes.

– No digas que soy su tía – Ella se quejó – ¡Me hace sentir vieja!

– Jamás – André guiñó.

– Tú te quedas lejos de mi tía – Christian lo amenazó.

– Solo digo – André se encogió de hombros – Ella es nueva en la ciudad, yo podría mostrarle algunos lugares.

– ¿Tipo tu habitación? – Me burlé.

– No sería mala idea – André se rio.

– Eso es muy gentil – Tasha se rio – Pero tengo esa regla de no conocer el cuarto de ningún amigo de Christian…

– Puedo conocer el tuyo – Él guiñó.

– Voy a matar a tu hermano – Christian murmuró a Lissa.

– Ya que duermo en el sofá de Christian, estoy segura de que ya lo conoces – Respondió sin intimidarse.

– Me encanta tu tía, Chris.

– ¿Belikov te prohibió beber, Rose? – Christian observó – Nunca tardas tanto en pedir algo con alcohol luego de llegar a un lugar.

– Él no me prohíbe hacer nada, Ozera – Rodé los ojos – Solo no he decidido lo que voy a beber.

– Yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas, Rose – Adrian se manifestó – Voy a buscarlo.

– ¿Qué vas a buscar? – Avery lo miró.

– Un Cosmopolitan para Rose, ¿quieres algo? – Se levantó.

– Adrian, yo puedo hacerlo – Lo interrumpí.

– No te preocupes, traeré algo colorido para ella – Decidió antes de ir a la barra.

– Entonces, Avery – Traté de romper el hielo – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

– Algunos días – Murmuró – ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes exactamente?

– Somos amigos de la infancia – Sonreí sin gracia – Adrian es como André, prácticamente un hermano mayor para mí…

– Hermano mayor – André se rio – Esa fue buena Rose, él casi se mató bebiendo cuando decidiste casarte.

– Eso no es verdad – Rodé los ojos – Él siempre ha bebido bastante, no pueden culparme.

– Ese es el tal Adrian que tú… – Tasha susurró.

 _Voy a matar a Adrian, ¿por qué siempre me pone en situaciones comprometedoras?_

– ¿Y ustedes dos? – Me volví a Sydney e Iván – No tenía idea de que estaban juntos.

– A Syd realmente le gustaron las tradiciones que yo conocía – Iván guiñó, haciendo reír a la chica.

– Estamos organizando una nueva ida a los Hamptons – Lissa también aprovechó el gancho para aliviar el clima – ¿Crees que tu padre libere la casa para el día del trabajo?

– Si nadie decide lanzar nada a la piscina, tal vez – Rodé los ojos.

– Te encantará la casa que Abe tiene en los Hamptons, Tasha – Lissa exclamó.

– Te gusta más la casa que yo – Reí.

– Bueno, puedo tener el gusto y quién sabe, quizás tenga la suerte de finalmente conocer al nuevo Señor Rose – Tasha bromeó.

– Dimitri siempre es un tipo ocupado – Iván bromeó.

– Los dos irán también, ¿verdad? – Pregunté – A Dimitri le encantaría que estuvieran ahí.

– Claro – Respondió Iván.

– ¿No está tardando mucho Adrian en conseguir dos cócteles? – Avery preguntó.

– Debió deberse los dos – Me encogí de hombros – Y volvió para conseguir otros.

– Podrás conocer a Dimitri en la fiesta de mi padre – Lissa le dijo a Tasha – Él y Rose estarán ahí el fin de semana.

– Lissa tiene razón, ahí estaremos – Recordé que aún no le había avisado a Dimitri de esa fiesta.

– Muy bien – Ella sonrió.

– Aquí está – Adrian colocó un plato de nachos en la mesita delante de mí, dándome la copa con el cóctel – Debes tener hambre…

– Adrian – Sonreí sin gracia – ¿No olvidaste nada?

– ¿Quieres algo más? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Toma Avery – Le entregué la copa que aceptó malhumorada – Iré a buscar una margarita para que coincida con los nachos.

– Voy contigo – Tasha decidió levantarse antes de que Adrian protestara.

Caminamos hasta la barra en silencio, atrayendo cierta atención mientras pasábamos, esquivando algunos camareros.

 _El idiota pudo haber hecho el pedido a la mesa, ¿cuál es su problema?_

– Entonces, ¿estás en la casa de Christian? – Pregunté deteniéndome junto a la barra.

– Desgraciadamente, el apartamento que había visto no funcionó – Gimió – Estoy alquilando el sofá de Chris.

– Eso es pésimo – Suspiré.

– Ni lo digas, por más que él me asegure que no lo molesto, sé que estoy estorbando – Murmuró – Lissa no ha ido a dormir ahí y él debe extrañar eso.

 _Bueno, Dimitri aún no ha alquilado su antiguo departamento, ella podría vivir allí…_

– ¿Dónde estás buscando?

– ¿Por el momento? En cualquier lugar – Suspiró.

– Dimitri está alquilando su antiguo apartamento – Expliqué – Está ubicado en Villa Greenwich…

– ¿En serio? ¡Eso sería perfecto!

– Puedo presentarlos en la fiesta de Eric – Comenté pensativa – Ustedes resuelvan todo…

– Estarás salvando mi vida – Ella besó mi mejilla.

Luego regresamos a la mesa con las nuevas bebidas; traté de alejarme de Adrian, ignorando las miradas asesinas que Avery me lanzaba de vez en cuando. Cerca de las nueve decidí pedirle a Dimitri que pasara a buscarme antes de que el idiota sugiriera que la chica se fuera en taxi mientras él me llevaba a casa.

Me despedí de todos al recibir un mensaje del ruso, avisando que me estaba esperando. Le pedí a Iván que me acompañara a la calle al notar que Adrian abría la boca para decir algo.

– ¿No ha aceptado que perdió? – Iván preguntó cuando entramos al ascensor.

– Está siendo amistoso, según él – Rodé los ojos – Juro que no lo entiendo, nunca fue así mientras estuve soltera. Podía coquetear conmigo a veces, pero no era así.

– Creo que la chica no lo consideró ni un poco amigable – Comentó.

– Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ya le habría roto un vaso en la cabeza – Me reí.

– ¿Tú y Dimitri están bien? – El muchacho me evaluó.

– ¿Sinceramente? Mejor que nunca – Abrí una sonrisa espontánea.

– Me alegro – Aseguró.

Permanecimos en silencio el resto del recorrido; Dimitri me esperaba apoyado en el coche. Observándome mientras me acercaba, exhibiendo una sonrisa discreta cuando me incliné para besarlo. Aún usaba la misma ropa de antes, _¿no ha ido a casa?_

Él e Iván se abrazaron y después de una rápida conversación, partimos a casa.

– Estás hermosa – Comentó tan pronto el auto se puso en movimiento.

– Gracias – Me mordí el labio inferior.

– ¿Te divertiste?

– Fue agradable, había más gente de la que esperaba – Le expliqué tratando de tranquilizarlo – Adrian trajo a su nueva novia.

– Excelente – Sonrió discretamente.

– ¿Todavía estabas en la oficina? – Le pregunté.

– Conseguí terminar todo – Dijo.

– Debes estar cansado.

– No mucho, el dolor de cabeza pasó – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Comiste?

– Sí, no te preocupes – Me tomó de la mano haciéndome sonreír.

 _¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?_

 _Quizás sea el momento de dejar de ignorar lo que está pasando y realmente conversar abiertamente sobre esto._ _Tal vez me sentiría más segura si eso sucediera._

Llegamos a casa y él se fue directo a su habitación diciendo que tomaría un baño, seguí su ejemplo, tomé un baño y me puse mi pijama para después bajar en busca de algo dulce para comer. Noté la puerta del cuarto de Dimitri abierta y la luz apagada _¿Ya se fue a dormir?_ Caminé hasta allí para encontrar su cama vacía _¿Dónde se metió?_ Di una vuelta por el departamento, volviendo al segundo piso y percibiendo la luz de la oficina encendida.

 _¡Tiene que estar bromeando conmigo!_

– ¿Qué haces? – Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba sentado en su silla, trabajando en la notebook y usando solo los pantalones de su pijama.

– Solo estoy revisando algunas cosas para mañana – Me observó.

– Dimitri, has estado trabajado todo el día – Apunté acercándome – ¡No volverás a trabajar!

– No es nada – Se encogió de hombros.

– Claro que lo es – Empujé su silla hacia atrás, alejándolo de la notebook – Necesitas descansar.

– Estás muy preocupada – Sonrió mientras me sentaba en una de sus piernas, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

– Solo estoy cuidándote – Subí mi mano por su pecho desnudo. Su brazo envolvió mi cintura.

– Me gusta eso – Me miró a los ojos.

– Es mi trabajo como esposa, ¿no? – Me mordí el labio inferior, retribuyendo su mirada.

– Pero tú no eres realmente mi esposa… – Recordó, provocando que me desanimara _¿No siente lo mismo por mí?_ – A no ser…

– A no ser, ¿qué? – Lo vi con esperanza.

– Bueno, he estado pensado… – Subió su mano por mi muslo expuesto debido a la camiseta corta – Con todo lo que ha sucedido…

– ¿Qué tiene?

– Rose, siempre me has parecido hermosa, pero nunca había pensado en ti de una manera romántica – Observaba su mano que subía y bajaba por mi muslo – Hasta que nuestra boda comenzó a acercarse y… bien, algunas cosas empezaron a suceder, hasta que fue imposible resistirme a lo que sentía por ti – _¿Siente algo por mí? ¿De verdad?_ Sentí mi corazón golpear más rápido con esa información _¡Tal vez él corresponde a lo que siento!_ – Vamos a tener que quedarnos juntos por dos años de todos modos, hasta que podamos divorciarnos – Se encogió de hombros – No es que yo esté queriendo divorciarme, quiero decir, antes quería que ese tiempo pasara rápido, pero ahora…

– Dimitri – Lo interrumpí al notar que posiblemente se enrollaría más antes de decir lo que realmente quería escuchar.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Crees que podamos hacer que este matrimonio funcione? – Me mordí el labio inferior, mirándolo con esperanza.

 _Eso es, lo dije… ahora, ¿cómo va a reaccionar?_

– ¿Cómo puedes simplificar en una frase lo que a mí me toma un discurso entero preguntar? – Soltó una pequeña risa.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – Sonreí.

Dimitri me acercó a él, empezado un beso cariñoso. Traté de poner todos mis sentimientos en aquel beso.

 _¡Finalmente, mi marido y yo somos una pareja de verdad!_

* * *

Al fin sucedió lo que muchas queríamos, yeiii!

¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Todo será miel sobre hojuelas de ahora en adelante?

Como ya es costumbre, las invito a seguir leyendo y comentando. Son una gran motivación.

Mil gracias por su paciencia infinita, de verdad lo aprecio un montón. Sin embargo, mi situación laboral no se ha normalizado y es muy probable que esté publicando cada ocho días. La vida es muy demandante, pero saben de antemano que no dejaré historias a medias ni mucho menos. No podría hacerles algo así a ustedes que son unas bellas y fieles seguidoras.

Les mando un abrazo, Isy.


	29. Capítulo 28 Unchained Melody

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 28. Unchained Melody

Oh my love, my Darling

I´ve hungered for your touch

A long lonely time

Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me

 **Unchained Melody – Righteous Brothers**

* * *

POV Dimitri

– Rose, ¿realmente tenemos que ir? – Le pregunté mientras terminaba de vestirme.

– Por supuesto que tenemos – Ella regresó a la habitación con solo un conjunto de lencería negra. Ya estaba maquillada y con el cabello listo, pero aún no se había decidido con relación a la ropa – Es el cumpleaños del Eric.

– ¿Estás segura de que no podemos quedarnos en casa? – La abracé por detrás, retirando el cabello de la morena de mi camino para así poder mordisquearle el cuello.

– No empieces, Belikov – Se rio, alejándose – Debemos ir…

– Debiste haberme avisado antes – Suspiré sentándome en nuestra cama, observándola entrar nuevamente al guardarropa.

– De verdad se me olvidó – Explicó – Lo siento.

– ¿Dónde es? – Cuestioné.

– En Le Bernardin – Dijo volviendo a la habitación, vistiendo un conjunto de encaje color vino – Es uno de los restaurantes preferidos de papá, ¿cómo estoy?

– Hermosa – Tiré de ella para sentarla en mi regazo – Supongo que eso no es un homenaje para tu padre.

– De ninguna manera – Se carcajeó enlazando mi cuello – Mi baba no podrá hacer ninguna celebración ahí por un buen tiempo – Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Rose y yo decidimos dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación y definitivamente fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar. Yo estaba a punto de enloquecer en el intento por mantenerme lejos de la morena. Aún no había traído todas mis cosas a nuestra habitación, pero traje lo esencial. Vi a Libby sentada cerca de la puerta, observándonos – Ella me odia – Rose escondió la cara en mi cuello.

– No te odia – Reí, golpeándome ligeramente la pierna – Libby, ven aquí chica.

La cachorra ladró, pero continuó en el mismo lugar. Al menos hasta que Rose se levantó de mi regazo, la corgi volvió a ladrar y corrió lejos.

– ¿Viste eso? – Exclamó – ¡Ni siquiera me le acerqué!

– Ella pronto olvidará todo el incidente del merengue – Aseguré.

– Está exagerando – Rose murmuró – Ella me mordió y no por eso le rehúyo.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunté mientras se ponía los zapatos.

– Prometo que será una buena noche – Sonrió tirando de mí – Te gustará…

– Me encantará volver a casa contigo – Jugué, siguiéndola a las escaleras – La ropa que llevas parece ser fácil de quitar.

– ¿Aún no salimos de casa y ya estás pensando en quitarme la ropa? – Rio bajando los escalones.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy un hombre enamorado de mi esposa – Me encogí de hombros, casi chocando con ella cuando se detuvo abruptamente delante de mí.

A pesar de decidir dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación, no llegamos a hablar de lo que verdaderamente sentíamos. Con el poco conocimiento que tengo sobre Rose, ella nunca aceptaría estar casada con alguien por el que no sintiera nada y con todas las señales que había logrado percibir…

Decidí arriesgarme.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Se volvió hacia mí con una expresión de sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – Bajé el último escalón acercándome a ella – ¿Eso realmente te sorprendió?

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Sonrió.

– Desde que te vi caminando hacia mí vestida de novia – Envolví su cintura – Ahí supe que estaba pérdido.

Rose posó sus manos en mi pecho, estirándose para besarme. El beso no pasó de un rápido sello, pero al apartarse ella tenía un brillo espectacular en su mirada.

– Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Dimitri – Su voz salió como un susurro.

– ¿Estás segura de que no podemos quedarnos en casa? – Sugerí rozando mi nariz en su cuello, impregnándome de su perfume.

– Lo estoy – Se rio, alejándose – Vámonos antes de que decida tomar tu auto e irme sola.

– Puedes conducir si quieres – Provoqué – Pero yo voy contigo.

– Será mejor que no – Sonrió – ¿En una ciudad como Nueva York? No quiero tener más cicatrices.

– Tienes que superarlo – Tomé su mano – Algún días tendrás que volver a conducir.

– ¿Cuando existen los taxis? No, no lo haré – Guiñó.

Nos fuimos a la fiesta en un clima agradable. Los dos finalmente pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa y ella realmente correspondía a mis sentimientos. Comencé todo esto dudando de haber tomado la elección correcta, me casé sólo para quedarme en el país, pero al final todo terminó dándose de forma natural y hoy realmente no tengo dudas de que fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Al llegar al restaurante lo observé un poco intimidado. _Creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme al mundo que Rose pertenece._

– No te preocupes, estás perfecto – Susurró al notar mi incomodidad, envolviendo mi brazo y acercándose más.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa sin igual mientras caminábamos entre personas que desconocía.

– Rose, Dimitri – Lissa llamó nuestra atención. Ella usaba un vestido dorado que iba hasta la rodilla – Llegaron.

– ¿Dónde está tu padre? – Rose sonrió.

– Resolviendo algo con el tuyo – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y el maleta de tu novio? – Rose preguntó.

– Aún no llega, él y Tasha ya vienen – Lissa sonrió.

 _¿Tasha? ¿Quién es Tasha?_

– ¿Nadie que conozca ha llegado? – Rose suspiró.

– Adrian llegó con Avery – Lissa se encogió de hombros – De hecho ella te está observando desde la esquina.

– Corrijo, ¿ha llegado alguien que me importe? – Rose rodó los ojos.

– El tío Víctor está aquí con Natalie – Lissa sonrió.

– Vamos a escondernos en el rincón más alejado posible, camarada – La morena gimió.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Mi tío y mi prima – Lissa respondió riendo – Natalie adora a Rose y bueno, no es tan correspondida…

– Ella habla mucho – Rose se quejó – Tanto que no tiene filtro.

– Greg también está aquí – Lissa tarareó.

– Definitivamente debimos quedarnos en casa, camarada – Rose escondió la cara en mi pecho, haciéndome reír.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas atrayendo la atención de algunas personas, entre ellas, Nathan Ivashkov, que no paraba de observarnos, al igual que la chica que Lissa había presentado como Avery.

– ¿Quién es esa Avery? – Pregunté.

– ¿Todavía me está mirando? – Rose bufó – Es la nueva novia de Adrian.

– ¿Y por qué la nueva novia de Adrian te estaría observando? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Aparentemente a ella no le gusto mucho – La morena hizo una mueca.

– ¿Así, sin motivo? – Insistí.

– Está enamorada de Adrian, ¿crees que tiene algún juicio? – Murmuró mirando alrededor.

– Rose – Presioné. Tenía en la cara que no me estaba contando algo.

– Mira, Tasha llegó – Cambió el tema – Necesito presentarlos, ella está buscando alquilar un apartamento y yo le ofrecí el tuyo.

– ¿Quién es Tasha? – Inquirí a la vez que Rose le pedía a alguien que estaba detrás de mí que se aproximara.

– ¿Cómo que quién es Tasha? – Ella me miró como si yo fuera de otro mundo – Natasha Ozera, la tía de Chris.

 _¿Natasha? No… no es posible._

– Tú siempre te referiste a ella como "la tía de Chris" – Murmuré, girándome en la dirección en que saludaba, congelándome al ver de quién estaba hablando.

Natasha estaba parada ahora frente a mí, con una expresión de sorpresa estampada en la cara, para después ser sustituida por una de rabia.

 _¡No, esto no está sucediendo!_ _La única cosa que ella me pidió fue que no me involucrara con ninguna conocida suya ¡Y casi termino saliendo con una de sus amigas!_

– Tasha, él es Dimitri Belikov – Rose sonrió enlazando mi brazo, ajena a lo que estaba pasando – Mi esposo.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Finjo que no la conozco? ¿Le explico nuestra situación a Rose?_

– Es un placer conocerlo Belikov, Natasha Ozera – Musitó al estrechar mi mano, dando énfasis en el Ozera.

 _¿No pudo haberse presentado así en cuanto nos conocimos?_

– Hola a ti también, Rose – Christian se quejó al lado de su tía.

– Lo siento Christian, estaba ocupada ignorándote – Rose rodó los ojos – Camarada, como te estaba diciendo, Tasha necesita un departamento y como estamos alquilando el tuyo…

– ¿Cómo? – Desvié la mirada de los ojos azules de Tasha que me miraban con frialdad.

– El apartamento – Rose frunció el ceño – ¿Estás oyendo algo de lo que digo?

– Lo siento… – Murmuré – El departamento, sí…

– Rose, Lissa te está llamando – Christian apuntó.

– Voy a dejar que ambos lo acuerden todo – Rose se levantó – Ahora vuelvo.

Los dos observamos a Rose alejarse antes de que la mujer se volviera hacia mí, completamente furiosa.

– Natasha – Me aclaré la garganta sin saber exactamente qué hacer _¿Cómo podría explicarle nuestra situación a ella?_ – Creo que te debo una explicación.

– ¿Crees? – Gruñó tirando de la silla con rabia, sentándose a mi lado – Creo que tienes mucho que explicar.

– ¿Podemos no hablar de eso aquí? – Bajé el tono sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Nathan.

– Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo – Respondió en un tono agudo – Primero me das un pastel diciendo que eres casado. La alianza en tu mano es una señal, ¡no deberías quitártela!

– No fue…

– Después descubro que estás casado con mi amiga ¿y ahora me pides no hablar de eso aquí? – Me interrumpió con rabia.

– Necesito una bebida – Clamé.

 _Esto me dará un pésimo dolor de cabeza._

– Estoy segura de que la necesitas – Murmuró – ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Acababas de casarte!

– Las cosas son un poco más complicadas de lo que te imaginas – Traté.

– ¿Más complicadas? – Ella alzó las cejas, lanzándome una mirada irónica – Parece ser muy simple para mí: te casaste, entonces no deberías invitar a otras mujeres a salir.

– Cometí un error – Desvié la vista buscando a Rose.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Sentí la mirada de la mujer sobre mí – Rose es una chica increíble y… – Se interrumpió al seguir mi mirada y ver a Adrian acercándose a la morena que conversaba con Lissa y una chica que no conocía – Ohh… entiendo – Musitó.

– ¿Lo siento? – La miré.

– Ok, entiendo que hayas pasado por una situación difícil – Respiró profundamente – Pero esa no era la mejor solución.

 _¿De qué está hablando ahora? Bueno, no importa… tengo que resolver esto._

– Voy a contárselo – Seguí observando a la morena – Voy a explicarle todo, no tienes de que preocuparte…

– ¡Carajo, Dimitri! – Se quejó atrayendo mi atención – ¿Cómo pudiste ponerme en esta situación?

– Lo siento mucho.

– Me hiciste traicionar su confianza – Me acusó.

– No fue mi intención, yo no tenía idea de que ustedes se conocían – Respiré profundamente.

– ¿Y eso lo hace mejor? – Me lanzó una mirada atravesada.

– No, no lo hace – Respondí, me sentía avergonzado por la situación en general.

– No quiero ser la responsable de su separación – Tasha comentó después de quedarse un tiempo reflexionando.

– Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá – Respondí pensativo.

 _No estábamos realmente juntos, ella sabe que casi salí con alguien. Rose comprenderá que yo no sabía quién era Tasha._

– ¿En qué mundo vives? – Rodó los ojos – Ella nunca va a entender el hecho de que invitaste a su amiga a salir y menos un mes después de su boda ¡Ella me va a odiar!

– Voy a dejar claro que no fue tu culpa – Garanticé.

– ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – Tasha me miró seria.

– No conseguí ni salir contigo – Murmuré volviendo a mirar a Rose – No pude hacerle eso…

– Ok, realmente no sucedió nada entre los dos – Tasha consideró, analizándome – No necesitamos comentar nada.

– ¿Cómo?

– Dimitri – Ella tomó mi mano atrayendo mi atención nuevamente – Nadie sabe lo que pasó; no quiero lastimar a Rose… si me aseguras que nunca más harás nada igual, podemos olvidar el asunto y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

– No sé…

– No voy a ser el motivo de la separación de nadie – Advirtió – ¡No tengo nada que ver con eso!

– ¿Y entonces? – La voz de Rose me sorprendió, envolviendo mi cuello en un abrazo improvisado. Tasha inmediatamente quitó su mano de arriba de la mía – ¿Lo resolvieron?

– Creo que conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo ¿No es así, Dimitri? – Tasha me lanzó una mirada sugestiva.

Pensé en todo lo que me dijo. _Ella tiene cierta razón. No sucedió nada realmente. Solo serviría para lastimar a Rose y estamos bien ahora…_

– Solo necesitamos concretar el día para que Tasha se mude – Respondí – El departamento está amueblado…

– Genial – Rose sonrió besando mi mejilla antes de colocarse a mi lado – Te dije que estaría bien – Tasha se limitó a sonreír mientras yo me levantaba para cederle mi lugar a la morena – Gracias Dimitri – Sonrió. No me resistí y la besé. _Esta vez realmente le demostraré cuánto merezco su sentimiento._ Mi mano en su cintura la llevó más cerca de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la otra sostenía sus cabellos, inclinando su cabeza hacia la mía – Hey camarada – Sonrió un poco confundida cuando logró alejarse – ¿Qué fue eso?

– Te eché de menos – Guiñé.

– Bueno, hiciste que Tasha se fuera – Rose rio haciéndome notar que la mujer ya no estaba en la mesa – ¿Vamos a sentarnos con mis padres?

– Claro – Sonreí viéndola a la cara.

 _Tengo toda la suerte del mundo por tenerla a mi lado._

– Belikov – La voz de Abe me obligó a separarme – ¿Vas a soltar a mi hija? O estaré obligado a mandarte arrestar por atentado al pudor.

– Lo siento, Señor Mazur – Sonreí de forma educada, alejándome de mi esposa.

– ¡Oh, ahora necesito tener una conversación seria con ustedes dos! – Abe comenzó, tirando de la silla para que Janine se sentara.

– Ya le dije que olvidara esto – Janine le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Abe.

– He estado hablando con Eric – Abe aceptó una copa de champagne de un camarero, mientras Rose tomaba un canapé.

– ¿La conversación fue sobre el tamaño de estas cosas? – Ella murmuró – Voy a morir de hambre hasta que sirvan la cena.

– Él me dijo que Christian y Lissa aspiran a tener tres hijos y que van a empezar a intentarlo inmediatamente después del matrimonio – El hombre siguió mientras Rose enfilaba el canapé a su boca – ¿Qué pretenden ustedes hacer en relación a eso?

– Señor, ¿qué espera que nosotros hagamos? – Lo miré temeroso de su respuesta, a la vez que Rose se esforzaba por terminar de masticar.

– Hablé con la ginecóloga de tu madre.

– ¿Qué? – Janine exclamó – ¡Ibrahim!

– En fin, hablé con ella… e indicó un inductor de ovulación. Así las probabilidades de que quedes embarazada de gemelos aumenta y… – Se interrumpió cuando Rose empezó a toser a causa del canapé – ¿Qué le sucede? – Él frunció el ceño, mientras yo le daba a su hija ligeras palmadas en la espalda, intentando ayudarla.

Alcancé la copa de champagne de la mano del turco, entregándosela a la morena, que tomó el líquido de un solo golpe, colocando la copa en la mesa sin ninguna delicadeza, atrayendo la atención de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

– ¿Enloqueciste? – Ella cuestionó en un tono estridente.

– Rose, no le prestes atención – Janine pidió.

– ¡Quiero nietos! – Abe exclamó.

– Todavía no hablamos de hijos – Intenté resolver la situación.

– ¡No me interesa lo que quieras! – Rose continuó alarmada – Casi mato a la perra de Dimitri ahogándola en un tazón de merengue ¿Qué crees que haría con un bebé?

– Te casaste, ¡deberías darle continuidad a nuestra familia! – Abe se quejó.

– Tal vez algún día tenga un hijo – Rose apuntó – Algún día, no ahora.

– Y además ellos serán Belikov, no Mazur – Janine apuntó lo obvio.

 _¿Se dieron cuenta de que el resto del salón está en silencio prestando atención a todo lo que sucede en esta mesa?_

– Pero ustedes deben tener por lo menos cuatro – Abe murmuró.

– Si Lissa quiere convertirse en partera profesional, es problema de ella – Dijo Rose – ¡No voy a tener cuatro hijos!

– Partera profesional – André se burló desde la mesa de al lado, mientras que Lissa se ruborizaba.

– ¿Por qué están discutiendo cuántos hijos voy a tener? – La rubia cuestionó avergonzada.

– Mínimo debes quedar embarazada antes que ella – Abe insistió.

– Desiste, Ibrahim – Eric declaró con una sonrisa satisfecha – Voy a ganar esta.

– ¡Esto no es una competición! – Rose exclamó.

– Los bebés son hermosos, Rosemarie… – Abe comentó – ¿Has visto alguno? ¿Alguien tiene un bebé aquí?

– Sabemos cómo son los bebés, Señor Mazur – Le garanticé – No es la cuestión.

– Si crees que los bebés son tan lindos, embaraza a mi madre otra vez – Ella gruñó.

– ¿Qué? – Janine abrió los ojos.

– Me encantan estas fiestas familiares – Adrian se rio.

– Que yo sepa, Dimitri ya nos dijo que está dispuesto a tener al menos cinco rusitos corriendo alrededor de ellos – Christian decidió provocar.

– ¡Cinco! – Abe sonrió satisfecho.

– Eso no significa que ella vaya a aceptar – Eric devolvió.

– No quise decir literalmente… – Respiré profundamente.

– No lo entiendo, ¿Rosemarie está embarazada? – Un señor preguntó.

– ¿De todo lo que se dijo eso fue lo único que usted entendió, Señor Dashkov? – Rose exclamó.

– Rose, ¿qué tal si salimos a tomar un poco de aire? – Le sugerí.

– Buena idea – Ella murmuró levantándose. La seguí mientras Janine me daba una mirada agradecida. Salimos del restaurante y Rose se apoyó en la pared, respirando profundamente y observando el movimiento de la ciudad – ¿Mi familia puede ser más extraña? – Suspiró.

– Velo por el lado bueno – Me incliné en la pared, a su lado – Las reuniones familiares siempre van a tener algo nuevo… nunca serán aburridas.

– ¿Siempre ves el lado bueno de todo? – Rose sonrió mirando el suelo.

– Todo es cuestión de perspectiva – Pasé el brazo a su alrededor – ¿Tienes idea de a cuántas fiestas locas tuve que asistir con tantas chicas juntas?

– ¿Realmente bailaste con ellas en sus fiestas? – Rose sonrió.

– Con las tres – Le aseguré – Pero tenía su lado bueno.

– ¿Cuál?

– Sus amigas me adoraban – Guiñé.

– Hablas en serio – Rose me dio un codazo mientras soltaba una carcajada – Deberías avergonzarte por decirle algo así a tu esposa…

– Qué puedo decir… algunas eran muy bonitas – Provoqué.

– Eres un sinvergüenza, Belikov – Me dio un golpe en el brazo, todavía riendo.

– ¿Estás lista para entrar y recibir la enhorabuena por el bebé? O bebés, no entendí bien cuántos hijos vamos a tener en un solo embarazo – Comenté pensativo.

– ¿Me imaginas con dos bebés? – Rose abrió los ojos – ¡Mi padre definitivamente no tiene más que inventar!

– Hasta que aprendas a cuidar de Libby, no vamos a tener ningún bebé – Reí guiándola al restaurante – ¿De acuerdo?

– Con toda certeza – Aceptó – Sin bebés por los próximos dos años como mínimo.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, a pesar del pequeño incidente con la novia de Adrian, que derramó su copa de vino en Rose. Al volver a casa nos contentamos con un baño en la bañera antes de ir a la cama, haciéndome olvidar todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

El domingo desperté antes que Rose, la morena estaba acostada de lado, con la sábana lila cubriéndole pocas partes de su cuerpo desnudo.

Me levanté buscando mi ropa, me puse los boxers antes de bajar a la cocina, decidiendo preparar nuestro desayuno. Libby me siguió tan pronto como salí de la habitación, ella no entraba más desde el día del incidente con el merengue y el baño. Antes de mudarme a la habitación de la morena, siempre abandonaba mi cama para dormir en la de ella, Libby me seguía hasta la puerta, reclamando por tener que dormir sola. _Ahora parece estar acostumbrándose a mi ausencia._

Comencé a preparar la Kasha que tanto le gustó a Rose la primera vez que durmió en mi apartamento.

– Por qué desapareciste – Su voz somnolienta llamó mi atención al bajar las escaleras.

– Zavtrak1– Sonreí.

– ¿Con vodka? – Bromeó.

– Creo que es hora de que tengamos esa conversación sobre alcohólicos anónimos – Suspiré dramáticamente.

– ¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero? – Mordió su labio – Pastel de cereza.

– ¿En serio? – Fruncí el ceño – Hubo en la cena de ayer, pero preferiste el mousse de chocolate.

– Y me arrepentí, yo quería el pastel – Ella hizo un puchero.

– Podemos hacerlo más tarde – Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Hacerlo? – Arrugó el ceño – ¿Sabes hacerlo?

– Solo necesitamos comprar las cerezas – Respondí volviendo a concentrarme en la cacerola.

– ¿Y me dejarás ayudar? – Cuestionó animada.

– Vamos a mantener a Libby lejos, por seguridad – Dije luego de pensarlo un poco.

Tomamos el desayuno y fuimos al supermercado más cercano para conseguir las cerezas. Después del almuerzo, empezamos a arreglar la cocina para preparar el pastel. Rose se veía muy animada con todo eso, lo que me hizo sonreír. Parecía una niña lista para un nuevo descubrimiento.

Separé los ingredientes para la pasta mientras ella sacaba los huesos de las cerezas. Rose estaba completamente concentrada en la tarea; me apoyé en la isla robando una cereza del tazón.

– Hey – Se quejó – No puedes hacer eso…

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté tomando otra cereza y poniéndomela en la boca.

– ¿En serio? – Rodó a los ojos – ¿Puedes ser más infantil?

– Te voy ayudar con esto – Provoqué agarrando algunas cerezas y el desmontador de la mano de la morena – Necesitamos terminar hoy…

– Podríamos conseguirlo si dejas de comerte a las que ya les he sacado el hueso – Se quejó.

– Creo que tenemos suficiente – Puse el desmontador sobre la isla.

– ¿Vamos a empezar? – Sonrió animada mientras yo mezclaba un poco de almíbar en las frutas.

– Claro – Sostuve su mano, sacando la alianza y colocándola en la isla, antes de hacer lo mismo con la mía, poniéndola junto a la suya.

– ¿Qué hacemos primero? – Sonrió.

– Mezclar la harina con la mantequilla – Instruí observando a mi devushka2 muy concentrada siguiendo las instrucciones.

Rose trabajó con cuidado mientras yo supervisaba todo, _esta vez no tendremos ningún accidente._ Mi pequeña estaba simplemente perfecta usando un vestido ligero azul y el cabello recogido en un moño.

– Hey camarada, ¿esto está bien? No parece una masa – Rose frunció el ceño dejando la cuchara de lado.

– Por eso te quité la alianza – Le expliqué, enharinando la isla antes de volcar el contenido del tazón allí – Ahora tienes que amasar la masa.

Rose se quedó dudosa observando la masa, probablemente sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Me coloqué detrás de ella, sosteniendo sus manos y llevándolas hasta la masa.

– Es pegajosa – Ella hizo una mueca.

– Dejará de serlo – Aseguré, guiando sus manos sobre la masa.

– Esto es agradable – Sonrió anidando su cuerpo al mío.

– Seguro que lo es – Besé su mejilla – Podemos hacerlo siempre.

La única respuesta que recibí fue una sonrisa abierta que Rose me ofreció, haciéndome pensar en mi suerte por tenerla en mi vida.

 _No podría perderla nunca… esta es nuestra vida ahora._

 _Rose es mi vida ahora._

* * *

1 _Zavtrak:_ "desayuno", en ruso.

2 _Devushka:_ "chica" en ruso.

* * *

¡Un capítulo más!

E independientemente del encuentro con la Tasha esa, yo quiero preguntarles: ¿alguien más ama a Abe tanto como yo? Jajaja, es que es súper ocurrente, lo adoro.

Gracias por afrontar la espera con valentía, por leer y comentar.

Hasta dentro de ocho días.

Besos, Isy.


	30. Capítulo 29 Loca

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 29. Loca

And I´m crazy, but you like it

Loca, loca, loca

You like that it ain´t easy

Loca, loca, loca

And I´m crazy, but you like it

Loca, loca, loca

I´m crazy but you like it

 **Loca - Shakira**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Las semanas pasaron de forma tranquila; el fuerte calor de julio dio lugar a un clima más ameno conforme agosto avanzaba. Pasamos gran parte de los fines de semana en Central Park y Rose adoraba esas interacciones, principalmente cuando involucraba a sus amigos.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

– Dimitri, ¿dónde está mi gorra? – Rose preguntó mientas yo ponía nuestras cosas en la banca que había al lateral del campo de Béisbol que ocupábamos en el parque.

– Aquí – Tomé la gorra de los Panthers y se la lancé enseguida – ¿No deberías ser fanática de los Giants o de los Jets?

– ¿Solo porque soy de Nueva York? – Rodó los ojos poniéndose la gorra. Rose estaba hermosa vistiendo un short de mezclilla, blusa azul marino y tenis.

– Creciste aquí – Apunté.

– Soy fan de los Rangers – Ella se encogió de hombros – Eso es suficiente.

– ¿Y también de los Yankees? – Me acerqué sosteniendo el bate.

– No me gusta el béisbol – Bajó el tono mirando alrededor – Me asesinaran si me oyen diciendo esto.

– Entonces te gusta el fútbol y el hockey – Comencé, observando a Lissa y André venir en nuestra dirección – ¿Pero no te gusta el béisbol?

– Es un juego aburrido – Susurró, mirando alrededor con diversión.

– Entonces, ¿supongo que te gusta la violencia de los otros deportes? – Provoqué, ajustando la gorra en la cabeza de la chica.

– Mi marido me conoce tan bien – Suspiró emocionada.

– Rose, ¿puedes explicarle a André que no hay manera de hacerme jugar esto? – Lissa exclamó entrando al campo.

– Rose, explícale que todos vamos a jugar – André replicó.

– ¿Por qué no quieres jugar? – Rose frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que yo veía a Christian y a Natasha acercándose con Adrian y Avery.

– ¿Puedes imaginarme sosteniendo un bate mientras la gente me arroja pelotas? – Ella rodó los ojos.

– Va a ser divertido – Rose tarareó.

Comenzamos a prepararlo todo para comenzar el juego; observé a Adrian acercándose a Rose de forma despreocupada, ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

 _¿No va a desistir nunca?_

– No deberías preocuparte, sabes – La voz de Natasha llamó mi atención. Usaba ropa ligera como todas las chicas y parecía relajada ahora que conocía a todos.

– No me preocupa – Garanticé, desviando la mirada y sintiendo la suya evaluándome.

– Ella tendría que estar completamente loca para cambiarte por él – Se encogió de hombros – Cosa que no es…

No respondí aquello, me limité a ponerme la gorra, notando que Iván se acercaba a Sydney. Era la primera vez que veía a la chica vistiendo algo realmente cómodo, independientemente de estar usando pantalón, a diferencia de las demás.

– Creo que podemos empezar a dividir los equipos – Murmuré yendo hacia la morena.

Al final armamos dos equipos de cinco personas, a pesar de las protestas de Lissa que no quería participar. El primer equipo estaba conformado por André, Avery, Adrian, Iván y Sydney, mientras que el segundo por Lissa, Christian, Rose, Tasha y yo.

– Vamos a empezar – Rose exclamó animada – ¿Quién será el primer bateador?

– Yo tomo las pelotas – Lissa se ofreció.

– Yo lanzo – Decidió Christian – Ustedes pueden quedarse en las bases…

Iván fue el primero en batear, poniéndonos en movimiento al rebotar el primer lanzamiento de Christian.

Atrajimos cierta atención mientras jugábamos, pero desconfiaba, por la cantidad de hombres que se pararon a ver, que era más por las chicas que por el juego en sí.

Fui el segundo en batear para nuestro equipo, después de Christian, acertando al primer lanzamiento de Adrian y consiguiendo un Home Run. Nuestro público iba aumentando conforme la partida avanzaba.

Después de un turno particularmente largo intentando hacer que Avery golpeara por lo menos un tiro, decidimos hacer una pausa aprovechando para beber un poco de agua, mientras las chicas se amontonaron en una esquina cuchicheando y riéndose entre sí.

– Atraen demasiada atención – Adrian comentó a mi lado, señalando a la audiencia masculina que observaba a las chicas desde las gradas.

– Son hermosas – Me encogí de hombros intentando no demostrar cuánto me molestaba eso – Es obvio que van a llamar la atención.

– En eso tienes razón – Dijo Iván – Ellas llaman la atención.

– Vamos a ver si sigues tan tranquilo cuando Rose esté allí balanceando el bate – Adrian se rio, alejándose.

– ¿Seguirá tan tranquilo si balanceo el bate en su cara? – Musité haciendo reír a Iván.

– Lo que realmente me preocupa es saber lo que están planeando – Christian apuntó a las chicas que habían vuelto a reír mientras Tasha tomaba una botella de agua.

– ¿Por qué crees que planean algo? – Iván frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que las miradas de las chicas se volvían hacia nosotros.

– ¿Rose y Avery riendo juntas? – Christian rodó los ojos antes de llamarlas – Hey, ¿vamos a volver al juego?

– Claro Chris – Tasha sonrió caminando en nuestra dirección, llevándose la botella de agua a sus labios mientras las chicas la seguían con la mirada llena de expectación. Iván empezó a alejarse, yendo hacia su equipo, pero al cruzarse con Natasha, ella tropezó, consiguiendo de alguna forma derribar toda el agua en su camiseta – Dios mío, lo siento mucho – Exclamó mientras las muchachas se acercaban.

– ¡Tasha! ¿Qué hiciste? – Rose cuestionó con falsa sorpresa.

 _¡Ella tiene que estar jugando conmigo!_

– Soy un desastre – Tasha escondió la cara entre sus manos.

– Wow – Iván empezó a intentar exprimirse la camiseta – Ok, los accidentes suceden.

– Deberías quitártela – Avery sugirió – O acabarás enfermo.

– ¿Cómo va a enfermarse? – Adrian rodó los ojos – Con el sol que hace se secará en cinco minutos.

– Creo que están un poco animadas con la posibilidad – Christian se rio.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Adrian – Lissa se acercó haciendo que la sonrisa de Christian aumentara – Se secará más rápido si te la quitas…

No pude evitar reírme al ver la expresión en la cara de Ozera, _él seguramente no lo esperaba._ Pero mi buen humor pasó rápido al notar a Iván realmente quitándose la camisa y a Rose ofreciéndose para encontrar un lugar adecuado para tenderla a secar, mientras Syd llevaba una pequeña toalla y ayudaba al muchacho a secarse el pecho.

– No te preocupes – Rose se alejó sonriendo – Voy a encontrar un gran lugar y se secará rápido.

– Colócala en la sombra – Avery le susurró a la morena.

– Yo me encargo de eso para que ustedes puedan seguir jugando – Una chica que estaba sentada en las gradas corrió hasta la malla extendiendo la mano – No se preocupen.

– ¿Esto está sucediendo? – Christian murmuró malhumorado.

– Cuida bien de ella – Rose le guiñó a la chica mientras le entregaba la camiseta.

– Sí, también puedes cuidar bien de la mía – Me acerqué a la malla quitándome la camiseta y entregándosela a la chica, guiñándole, atrayendo la atención de Rose.

– Seguro, será un placer – La chica sonrió – Mi nombre es Magnolia.

– Es un placer Magnolia – Decidí irritar un poco a la morena que me miraba no muy satisfecha – Yo soy…

– Casado – Ella me interrumpió tirándome del brazo – Gracias por la ayuda, Magnolia…

– ¿Lista para batear? – Pregunté despreocupado, volviendo con los demás.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Rose murmuró.

– Si quieres mirar a alguien sin camisa…

– ¿Así que vamos a jugar, Belikov? – Estrechó los ojos – Puedo manejarte sin camisa…

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – La miré desconfiado.

– Vamos a jugar – Me ofreció una sonrisa traviesa, siguiendo a Christian que sostenía el bate – Soy la próxima en batear, ¿verdad?

– Sí – Christian nos miró receloso.

– Ok – Ella se volvió de frente a mí, desabotonándose lentamente los botones inferiores de su blusa, atrayendo la atención inmediata de todos _¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?_ _Seguramente quiere hacerme perder la cabeza de una vez_ – Yo también tengo calor…

– Rose – Gruñí, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa satisfecha mientras la morena se ataba la blusa debajo de sus pechos, transformándola en un top.

– ¿Qué, camarada? ¿No te gusta la que ves? – Provocó.

– ¿Es impresión mía o los dos van a empezar a quitarse la ropa aquí? – André cuestionó a Lissa.

– ¿Ya están en sus posiciones? – Rose caminó al plato con el bate apoyado al hombro. Se posicionó para batear, moviendo las caderas a un ritmo sensual, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención masculina. Incluso algunos que pasaban del otro lado de la malla se acercaron, interrumpiendo su andar para poder observarla mejor.

– ¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Rose? – Adrian provocó al colocarse para lanzar.

– Rose, si rebotas la pelota en su cara, te recompensaré – Hablé alto, recibiendo algunas risas a cambio.

Rose decidió provocarme, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en relación a eso, pero al menos podía dejarles claro a todos que ella es toda mía y que soy el único en tener ese espectáculo completo.

– Podemos conversar sobre eso, camarada – Sonrió todavía balanceando las caderas, mirando a Adrian – ¿Qué tipo de recompensa?

– Dale a la pelota y hablaremos sobre eso, Roza – Hablé, cruzando los brazos.

– Eso sí que es un incentivo – Avery provocó, recibiendo una mirada atravesada de Adrian.

Rose se limitó a morderse el labio inferior en medio de una sonrisa, golpeando la pelota con fuerza cuando Adrian la lanzó. Desafortunadamente no acertó al rostro del muchacho, como yo deseaba, pero fue suficiente para todos, inclusive nuestra porra improvisada comenzó a gritarle para que corriera a la siguiente base.

La morena corrió con entusiasmo entre las bases, mientras intentaban localizar la pelota para impedir el Home Run. La observé correr, sus pechos se balanceaban a un ritmo intenso y cuando finalmente hizo la vuelta completa, no se detuvo en el Home Plate.

– ¿Viste lo que hice? – Preguntó animada viniendo hacia mí.

– Lo vi – Devolví su animación, sosteniéndola cuando ella tomó impulso y envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas – Fue increíble…

– ¡Me encanta este juego! – Exclamó haciéndome reír, mientras yo ponía un poco de presión en mis manos que apoyaban su trasero.

 _¡Toda mía!_

– Hey, ¿ustedes dos necesitan algo? – Christian provocó – ¿Un cuarto, un paquete de condones, ya saben?

– ¿Qué tal si te vas al infierno, Ozera? – Rose respondió saltando al suelo – O tal vez te puedo enviar personalmente allí.

– Rose, ¿qué te he dicho sobre matar a mi novio antes de nuestra boda? – Lissa advirtió abriendo una botella de agua.

– Si lo matas lo bastante pronto, da tiempo de encontrarte un novio mejor – Rose sugirió.

– Admítelo Rosemarie, no puedes vivir sin mí – Christian se burló asumiendo su posición de lanzador mientras Adrian se preparaba para batear.

– En tus sueños más fantásticos, Ozera – Ella se mofó tomando su lugar en primera base.

– ¿Primera base, Rose? – Christian se rio – No es muy tu estilo…

Yo simplemente aprendí a no involucrarme en el juego de provocaciones de los dos.

– Ciertamente no – Rose devolvió – Primera base es más para ti… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en conseguir avanzar a segunda base con Liss?

– Rose, ¿puedes por favor no involucrarme en esto? – Lissa gimió.

– Si me comparo contigo, he tardado un siglo – Christian se burló antes de lanzar – ¿Qué me dices, Dimitri?

– Opino lo mismo que Lissa – Rodé los ojos – Déjenme fuera de esto.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Christian – Avery sonrió desde la banca mientras Adrian intentaba concentrarse en batear, a pesar de la conversación – La fama de Rose era bien conocida en el colegio.

– Debe ser por eso que tu novio está tan frustrado por no haber logrado pasar de primera base con ella – Christian respondió con un tono ácido, demostrando que el juego había terminado – Tanto que no ha dejado de intentarlo hasta hoy.

– Gente… – Lissa llamó a la vez que Adrian bateaba con fuerza y empezaba la carrera.

– Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Rose se distrajo con algo, yendo en la dirección contraria a la de la pelota.

– ¡Rose! – Adrian exclamó, tratando en vano de desviarse de la chica. Él consiguió evitar un impacto mayor, pero aun así fue suficiente para lanzarla al suelo. Corrí hasta ella, se encontraba de espaldas, riendo – Rose, fue sin querer – Adrian se colocó a su lado – Entraste de la nada delante de mí.

– ¿Roza, te lastimaste? – Le pregunté arrodillándome a su lado.

– ¿Además de mi orgullo, quieres decir? – Me dio una mirada divertida.

– Fuiste al lado equivocado – La ayudé a levantarse.

– ¿Ella está bien? – Christian y Lissa se acercaron.

– Fue por el gatito – Ella apuntó.

– ¿Gatito? – Fruncí el ceño, mirando la banca del otro lado del campo donde un cachorro de gato se escondía.

– Adrian iba a atropellar al pobre – Se encogió de hombros camino a la banca.

– ¿Podemos volver al juego? – Adrian murmuró masajeándose el hombro, mientras que Rose alcazaba el gatito, atrayendo la atención.

– Él es guapo – Sonrió sentándose en la banca, al mismo tiempo que el otro equipo asumía su posición.

– Rose, ¿no vas a batear otra vez? – Lissa la llamó.

– Vas tú, Liss – Rose se encogió de hombros – Eres la única que aún no ha bateado.

– ¿Qué dijimos sobre la gente arrojándome pelotas? – Lissa exclamó.

– Lo conseguirás princesa – Christian aseguró entregándole el bate a su novia – Vamos…

– ¿Te gusta? – Me senté al lado de Rose mientras el gato intentaba escalarla.

– Tal vez – Ella sonrió – Está sucio y flaco…

– Lissa, por lo menos debes intentarlo – Christian gritó atrayendo nuestra atención. La rubia se encogía a cada bola lanzada.

Adrian parecía haberse herido el hombro y se encontraba en una de las bases, mientras que Sydney asumía la posición de lanzadora.

– No es difícil, solo tienes que concentrarte en la pelota – Tasha la animó.

– ¿Crees que lo consiga? – Pregunté despreocupado.

– En algún momento – Rose se encogió de hombros.

Pero la chica bateó el siguiente lanzamiento. Fue un bello rebote, más aún cuando la pelota golpeó directamente la nariz de Ivashkov, quien cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor con la mano en la cara mientras Lissa lo miraba horrorizada.

– ¡Lissa, corre! – Christian la empezó a animar, ignorando al caído.

– ¿Qué? – Ella lo miró confundida.

– ¡Corre! – Rose y yo gritamos juntos animando a la chica a correr, mientras Avery intentaba ayudar a Adrian.

– Adrian, lo siento mucho – Ella corrió hacia el muchacho.

– ¡No, él está bien! – Christian la hizo parar – ¡Corre a primera base!

– Pero…

– Después lo llevamos al hospital – Rose gritó levantándose – ¡Ahora corre a primera base!

La chica pasó a correr entre las bases, saltando por encima de Adrian al llegar a segunda, para alegría de Christian.

– Creo que este es el final del juego – André señaló cuando su hermana terminó la carrera – Él se rompió la nariz.

– ¿Ganamos? – Christian sonrió.

– ¿Te rompí la nariz? Adrian, lo siento mucho – Lissa se acercó al muchacho que estaba sentado con una toalla tratando de pararse la sangre de la nariz.

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – Avery acusó.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

– Habría sido a propósito si yo lo hubiera hecho – Rose se encogió de hombros – O Dimitri… pero en ese caso creo que sería el bate lo que golpearía su nariz y no la pelota…

– Son unos psicópatas – Culpó, ayudando a Adrian a levantarse.

Ellos y André se alejaron, saliendo del campo. Probablemente dirigiéndose a algún hospital.

– ¡Qué, nosotros ganamos el partido! – Christian reclamó – ¡Tenemos que celebrar!

– ¿Qué haces? – Lissa se quejó cuando su novio le dio un ligero cabezazo en la frente.

– Celebrando – Él explicó.

– ¿Dándome un cabezazo? – Ella frunció el ceño frotándose la frente.

– Te lo dije Liss, está loco – Rose se burló mientras Sydney iba a buscar la camiseta de Iván con Magnolia.

– Tú también eres de mi equipo, Rose – Christian se acercó a la morena.

– Aléjate Ozera, no voy a celebrar contigo – Se rio.

– Vamos, solo uno… – Trató de agarrarla – No va a doler…

– ¿Un cabezazo? – Rose reía, corriendo lejos con el gato en sus brazos – Si no te lo das en la cabecera de la cama simplemente no vale la pena…

– Vuelve aquí, Rose – Él corrió detrás de ella, que vino en mi dirección, haciendo que la abrazara – Te aprovechas del tamaño de tu marido – Bromeó.

– ¿Adrian estará bien? – Lissa suspiró – Me siento mal…

– ¿Por qué? Hiciste lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace algún tiempo – Rose se encogió de hombros – Quebrarle la nariz.

– ¿Vamos a almorzar a algún lugar? – Syd volvió, entregándome mi camiseta también.

– Puede ser, pero antes tengo que llevar al gatito a casa – Rose suspiró – No voy a dejarlo aquí…

– ¿Crees que es una buena idea? – Pregunté poniéndome la camiseta – Está Libby y…

– ¿Y qué? ¡Ella no habla más conmigo! – Murmuró – ¡Entonces voy a quedarme el gato!

– Rose, ¿sabes cuidar de un gato? – Lissa frunció el ceño.

– No debe ser difícil – Rodó los ojos – Solo necesito darle comida y agua…

– ¿Y cuál va a ser su nombre? – Tasha se acercó, rascando la barbilla del gatito que cerró los ojos satisfecho.

– Gatito – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Ese será el nombre del gato? – Respiré profundamente.

– Es un nombre original – Sonrió – Y le gusta ¿No es así, Gatito?

– No voy a discutir eso – Rodé los ojos – ¿Vamos a casa y después los encontramos en algún restaurante?

– Te llamo en un rato, Liss – Rose se despidió antes de correr fuera del campo, dejándome para recoger nuestras cosas. La alcancé y caminamos juntos a nuestro departamento – Voy a darle un baño – Comentó en el camino.

– No…

– Pero está sucio – Protestó.

– Sí, y tú vas a terminar matando al pobre – Rodé los ojos – Él es solo un cachorro.

– No es tan pequeño – Se quejó.

– No pudiste darle un baño a Libby – Le recordé, abriéndole la puerta del edificio.

– Ella no se comportó bien – Respondió.

– ¿Y crees que un gato se comportará mejor? – Erguí una ceja.

– ¿Y qué hago? – Cuestionó frustrada.

– Mañana antes de ir al trabajo podemos dejarlo con el veterinario – Le sugerí.

– Ok – Murmuró no muy satisfecha. Entramos al apartamento y Libby nos esperaba en la puerta, alejándose tan pronto como percibió al gato. Rose lo colocó en el suelo mientras él maullaba, aumentando el extrañamiento de la corgi que intentó acercarse, pero desistió cuando el gato saltó en su dirección tratando de cogerle la pata, haciendo que la cachorra corriera lejos – Él debe tener hambre – Rose comentó pensativa.

– Le compraremos algo – Me encogí de hombros.

Al final, terminamos de comprar las cosas necesarias para el gato antes de tomar un baño y cuando nos encontramos para el almuerzo, ya era casi la hora de la cena.

Lissa nos dijo que Adrian realmente se rompió la nariz y que terminó pasando toda la tarde en el hospital, no pude evitar sonreír internamente con la información. Él se merecía algo así desde hace tiempo.

Y entonces comenzamos a planear el viaje para el próximo puente. En dos semanas todos estaríamos camino a los Hamptons y Rose parecía muy animada con eso.

 _Tal vez sea bueno tomar un descanso de la locura del día a día._

* * *

¿Se imaginan ir por Central Park _(aunque el lugar es lo de menos)_ y encontrarse semejante monumento de hombre sin camiseta? No sé ustedes, pero yo lo raptaría y nunca jamás lo devolvería jajaja.

Parece que las cosas no podrían ir mejor para nuestra pareja favorita. Esos dos me hacen suspirar.

Espero todas sus impresiones. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos, Isy.


	31. Capítulo 30 Beautiful Liar

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 30. Beautiful Liar

Tell me how to forgive you

When it´s me who´s ashamed?

And I wish could free you

Of the hurt and the pain

But the answer is simple

He´s the one to blame

 **Beautiful Liar – Beyoncé feat. Shakira**

* * *

Estaba corriendo para terminar de arreglar mi maleta; le había mentido a Dimitri diciéndole que tenía dolor de cabeza y me quedaría a dormir un poco más para luego ir a la oficina y simplemente no admitirle que aún no había hecho la maleta para el puente, ya que había pasado los últimos días garantizándole que todo estaba listo.

– Mierda, me atrasé más de lo que pretendía – Murmuré apresurándome a doblar las últimas prendas – Todavía tengo que llevarlos a casa de mis padres.

Bajé la mirada hacia Libby y Gatito que me observaban de cerca. En las dos últimas semanas Libby venía acercándose a mí, hasta el punto de dejar de huir cada vez que me aproximaba y hasta volvió a entrar en nuestra habitación.

– ¿Libby, dónde está él? – Gemí al notar la desaparición del minino, cerrando la maleta y colocándola en el suelo.

Otra cosa que descubrí en las últimas semanas es que el cuidado del gato no sería tan fácil.

 _¡El bicho está completamente demente!_

La corgi ladró mientras yo buscaba por la habitación y el baño.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? – Me quejé – ¡Estamos atrasados!

Entré al closet tratando de encontrarlo cuando Libby comenzó a tirar de la maleta.

 _¿Por qué estos bichos no pueden ser normales?_

Un maullido sofocado terminó llamando mi atención.

 _No me digas que…_

Respiré profundamente poniendo la maleta de nuevo sobre la cama y abriendo la cremallera. Gatito saltó desesperado antes de correr asustado fuera de la habitación.

 _Bueno, ahora solo tengo que atraparlo…_

Ignorando el desorden que el gato había logrado hacer dentro de la maleta y el hecho de que mi ropa estaba llena de pelusa, volví a cerrarla para salir a buscarlo.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Gemí, bajando las escaleras – Si me retrasas una hora más, Dimitri me matará ¿Sabes? Por lo menos debes fingir que te importa.

Puse a Libby en su jaula; enviándole un mensaje a mamá para que fuera por ellos, pues no tendría tiempo de ir hasta su casa a dejarlos.

– Deberías darme las gracias, si no fuera por mí te estarías muriendo de hambre y frío en el parque – Grité – ¡Por favor aparece, tengo que salir ahora!

Mi madre respondió que mandaría a alguien a buscarlos, mientras yo entraba a la cocina en busca del gato. Al final él me halló, saltando a mi pie al pasar por el sofá.

 _¡Gato loco!_

– Bien, apareciste – Murmuré, tomándolo en brazos y notando algunos mensajes de Dimitri en mi celular – Vamos, tengo un ruso que calmar…

Lo metí a su jaula, bajando para esperar en la portería a quien quiera que mi madre enviara a buscarlos. Al final, Marsha, su asistente personal, apareció mientras yo me apresuraba a tomar un taxi rumbo a la editorial.

Pasé al Starbucks y compré un café para Dimitri y un frappuccino de caramelo para mí. Perdí tanto tiempo arreglando la maleta que no alcancé a comer nada.

– Rose, tu marido ya me ha preguntado unas quince veces si ya habías llamado – Mía me informó con diversión mientras yo corría a la oficina de Dimitri.

– Deséame suerte – Hablé sin interrumpir mi andar. Dejé el bolso sobre mi escritorio antes de caminar a la oficina, bebiendo mi frappuccino – Buen día, camarada – Sonreí abiertamente – Te traje un café.

– ¿Estás mejor? – Estrechó los ojos en mi dirección.

– Sí, solo necesitaba dormir un poco más – Desconversé, rodeando su escritorio y entregándole el vaso.

– ¿Solo eso? – Irguió la ceja.

– También aproveché para dejar a Libby y a Gatito con mi madre, ya no necesitamos preocuparnos de eso… – Expliqué antes de volver a concentrarme en mi bebida. Me apoyé de costado a su escritorio, observándolo abrir la taza de café – Moka blanco, sin chantillí – Sonreí.

– Rose – Dimitri volvió a tapar el vaso, colocándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa – ¿Mentiste sobre tu dolor de cabeza para arreglar las maletas que me garantizaste estaban listas desde hace tres días?

– ¿Qué? – Reí nerviosa, desviando la mirada _¿Cómo pudo saberlo?_ – Es claro que no.

– Rosemarie, sabes que no deberías mentirme – Insistió poniendo una mano en mi muslo.

– ¿Y quién dijo que estoy mintiendo? – Me incliné, acercándome a él con una sonrisa desafiante en la cara.

– Esto – Me devolvió la sonrisa, tomando su celular y empezando a leer un mensaje – _"¿Ya tienes todo listo? Yo tuve que fingir un dolor de cabeza para arreglar mi maleta sin que Dimitri desconfiara"._

– Yo le envié ese mensaje a Liss – Rodé los ojos – ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

– Probablemente porque me lo enviaste a mí – Dijo – Imagínate mi sorpresa al leerlo.

– ¿Te sorprendió mucho? – Me mordí el labio inferior.

– En realidad no, ayer vi tu maleta vacía en el closet – Rodó los ojos – Deberías aprender a organizarte mejor.

– ¿Vas a darme un sermón ahora? – Gemí – ¡La maleta está lista!

– Esa no es la cuestión – Él respiró profundamente.

– ¿Y cuál es la cuestión, Dimitri? – Me enderecé colocando el vaso en el escritorio – ¿Que te he mentido? Lo siento mucho…

– ¿Algún día vas a tomar forma? – Sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

– Yo no te gustaría tanto si eso sucediera – Reí – Te divierto más.

– Rose… estaba pensando – Alejó un poco su silla, indicándome que me sentara en su regazo.

– ¿En qué? – Me senté en una de sus piernas, sintiendo la curiosidad crecer dentro de mí.

– Bueno, que quizás sea mejor hablar con tu padre y pedirle que te transfiera a otra revista – Acarició mi rostro.

– ¿Por qué lo harías? – Fruncí el ceño – Sé que me retraso bastante a veces, pero siempre he hecho mi trabajo.

– Esa no es la cuestión – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quieres que mejore algo? – Me mordí el labio – Puedes decírmelo.

– Rose, comenzaste a trabajar para mí para adquirir alguna experiencia – Explicó – Ya ha pasado más de un año y sabes que no voy a poder promoverte aquí y estoy seguro de que quieres más de tu vida profesional que buscarme café y cuidar de mi agenda…

– ¿Ohh, eso? – Sonreí – Bien, creo que todavía estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas y además, no pretendo trabajar para mi padre para siempre…

– ¿Por qué? – Él se sorprendió.

– Bueno, no quiero a nadie cuestionando mi capacidad, diciendo que llegué a cualquier lugar solo por ser una Mazur – Expresé despreocupada.

– Tiene sentido – Respondió pensativo.

– Cuando me sienta lista, voy a buscar trabajo en otro lugar – Garanticé – No te preocupes por eso.

– Cuando ese día llegue, avísame – Pidió, mientras yo tomaba mi vaso de frappuccino.

– No te preocupes – Bromeé terminando de beber, quedando solo el chantillí al fondo del vaso – Te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien que se quede en mi lugar. Pero te aviso, seré tu única asistente agradable, camarada.

– Mi única asistente loca por el chantillí – Se rio al verme abrir el vaso para sacar la crema del fondo.

– Deberías probarlo – Provoqué. Intentando usar la pajilla como cuchara, la llevé a mi boca, notando la mirada de Dimitri acompañando cada movimiento mío – ¿Qué pasó? – Saqué la pajilla de mi boca.

Su mano subió a mi nuca, tirando de mi cara a la suya. Cerré los ojos solo para sentir su lengua en la esquina de mis labios.

 _¿No va a besarme?_

– Te ensuciaste – Su voz en mi oído casi me arrancó un gemido involuntario.

– Ya lo he oído antes – Me mordí el labio.

– Pero ahora puedo hacer lo que quise aquel día – Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

– ¿Qué piensas del sabor? – Lo instigué.

– Tolerable – Sonrió.

Pasé mi dedo índice por el chantillí antes de llevarlo a mi boca, ensuciándola.

– ¿Solo tolerable? – Pregunté lamiéndome el dedo sin romper el contacto visual – A mí me parece delicioso.

– ¿Delicioso? – Repitió con sus labios cerca de los míos – Todavía no…

Su lengua contorneó totalmente mis labios antes de pasar a explorar mi boca con intensidad, su mano subió por la parte interna de mi muslo, levantando mi falda en el camino, arrancándome un gemido bajo al deslizar mis bragas hacia abajo.

Cuando Dimitri se alejó, volví a ensuciar mi dedo con el chantillí, esta vez trazando una línea en mi cuello. Me mordí el labio para impedir un gemido más alto al sentir su lengua en mi piel, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, tirando de él con delicadeza para exponer mejor mi cuello. Su mano libre contorneó mi muslo, atrayendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que mi pierna rozara su erección.

– ¿El sabor es mejor ahora? – Gemí.

Dimitri abandonó mi pierna, alcanzando el teléfono sobre el escritorio.

– Necesito encontrar a Eve en veinte minutos – Dijo después de lanzar el teléfono de nuevo a la mesa, antes de volverme a besar el cuello.

– Entonces es mejor que no perdamos tiempo – Sugerí.

Se levantó enseguida, provocando que mis bragas se deslizaran por mis piernas directamente al suelo. Sus manos bajaron por mis muslos, haciéndome tomar impulso para envolver su cintura.

– Asegura ese vaso – Sonrió antes de caminar conmigo hasta la puerta. La cerró, mientras me tentaba rozando nuestros labios y alejándose siempre que yo intentaba besarlo de verdad. Llevándome al sillón que había en uno de los rincones, apoyé el vaso de chantillí en el brazo del mueble, a la vez que Dimitri desabrochaba mi blusa. Consiguió librarse de la prenda con facilidad, dejándome con el sujetador blanco y la falda completamente embolada en mi cintura.

La humedad de mi intimidad se estaba extendiendo por su pantalón mientras me concentraba en quitárselo. Dimitri volvió a trazar una línea de chantillí en mi cuello, volviendo a lamer aquellos puntos, librándome del sujetador y obstaculizando mi concentración.

– ¿Por qué solo yo estoy perdiendo la ropa? – Me quejé con cierta dificultad, tratando de tirar de su pantalón hacia abajo. El ruso levantó la cadera, ayudándome a bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, liberando su pene erecto. Lo sostuve con firmeza, sintiendo su mano jalar mi cabello, inclinándome hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos al sentirlo esparciendo el chantillí restante en mis senos. Lamió el valle entre mis pechos mientras me mecía en su regazo, frotando su erección en mi clítoris. Mordí mi labio para sofocar los gemidos, a pesar de nuestra respiración pesada. Sentí su boca finalmente envolver mi pezón, aplicando un poco de presión. Su lengua trabajaba en limpiar cualquier vestigio del chantillí que aún quedara. Sin perder tiempo levanté mi cadera, encajándolo en mi entrada antes de bajar lentamente sobre él. Dimitri gruñó apoyando su frente en mi hombro con la respiración descompuesta.

– Delicioso – Jadeó.

– ¿Yo o el chantillí? – Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa.

– Ambos – Me besó, bajando las manos a mi cadera, incitándome a moverme. Mientras lo cabalgaba, sentía aquella conocida sensación de pequeñas olas de choque entendiéndose por mi cuerpo, haciéndome desear ir más rápido, con más ímpetu – Debes ser silenciosa – Sonrió al mover su cadera al ritmo de la mía, provocándome soltar algunos gemidos altos.

– Es fácil para ti decirlo – Lo abracé, escondiendo mi cara en su camisa, tratando de ahogar los sonidos que emitía. Me ciñó, besando mi cabeza antes de aumentar el ritmo – Dimitri – Gemí al sentir el orgasmo comenzar a consumirme. Perdí completamente la noción después de eso, me sentía una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, solo conseguí asimilar que él había gozado cuando se detuvo, también jadeando y todavía abrazándome – Si hubiera sabido que ésta era la manera de hacerte probar el chantillí… – Comenté con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo su risa…

– Es una gran manera – Puso su mano en mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro para besarme.

– Definitivamente debí haber hecho esto antes – Sonreí cuando se alejó de mis labios.

– Pero ahora necesitamos arreglarnos – Suspiró – Tenemos cinco minutos para salir de aquí.

Nos pusimos en movimiento inmediatamente. Dimitri acabó ensuciándose un poco la camisa y fue al baño a tratar de limpiarla, mientras yo me vestía de nuevo e intentaba no tener en la cara lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Regresamos a casa solo para buscar nuestras maletas e irnos directamente a los Hamptons. Por primera vez estaba realmente animada por pasar el día de fiesta allí. Definitivamente todos nos divertimos mucho, incluso Adrian no fue tan insoportable, ya que decidió intentar algo serio con Avery, lo cual dio pie a que le tomara el pelo en un par de ocasiones. Con certeza no sé qué estaba haciendo más efecto sobre él, si su relación con Avery, o el nuevo BMW convertible que su madre le dio.

Invité a Mía a venir con nosotros, pero ella tenía un compromiso por la noche y me aseguró que estaría ahí para el sábado. Pasé todo el trayecto intercambiando mensajes con Lissa y Sydney. Haciendo cuentas, llegaríamos prácticamente juntos a la playa.

– Estás realmente animada con esto – Dimitri comentó, observándome fugazmente mientras conducía.

– Es diferente de la otra vez – Expliqué – No tengo que correr por ningún matrimonio y hay personas nuevas, nuestro grupo ha aumentado y se ha vuelto más divertido.

– Parece que lloverá – Él observó el cielo.

– Sí, pero podemos hacer algunas cosas dentro de la casa – Me encogí de hombros – Podemos ver películas, jugar videojuegos, póquer…

– Parece que lo has planeado todo – Sonrió.

– Sería un viaje aburrido si yo no planeara nada – Respondí.

– Claro que lo sería – Volvió a sonreír.

Nos demoramos un poco en llegar a la casa debido al tránsito, _parece que todos tuvieron el mismo problema,_ ya que solo Adrian había llegado con Avery y los dos terminaron encerrándose en la habitación _._ Dimitri y yo preparamos algo para comer mientras esperábamos al resto. Tomamos un baño y decidimos acostarnos luego de recibir un mensaje de Iván diciendo que había ocurrido un accidente en la carretera y que tardarían mucho más en llegar. Fui a la cocina a beber agua antes de hacerle compañía al ruso en la cama, encontrando a Avery buscando en los armarios.

– Hey… – La chica murmuró.

– ¿Con hambre? – Abrí la nevera en busca de la botella de agua.

– Adrian bebió hasta dormirse – Se encogió de hombros – Parece que no le importa mucho la comida.

– Sobró un poco de espagueti que Dimitri preparó – Le ofrecí el recipiente – Si lo quieres…

– ¿También cocina? – Irguió una ceja, aceptando la pasta – Tienes suerte…

– Dimitri es increíble – Sonreí tontamente – Realmente tuve suerte de casarme con él.

– Eso veo – Se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

– Bien… buen provecho – Le di la espalda.

– ¿Rose?

– ¿Sí? – Me volví de nuevo en su dirección.

– Sé que te va a parecer una pregunta tonta, pero… – Ella desvió la mirada.

– Podré decidirlo cuando me preguntes – Me crucé de brazos.

– Tú y Adrian… no estás realmente interesada, ¿no es así? – Mordió su labio – ¿No necesito preocuparme? Porque él realmente me gusta y…

– ¿En serio? – La miré con sorpresa – Avery yo…

– Rose… – Dimitri surgió en la entrada de la cocina, usando solo el pantalón de su pijama – ¿No vas a venir a la cama?

– Ya voy – Caminé hacia él, estirándome para besarlo – Solo voy a beber agua.

– No te demores – Guiñó antes de volver a la habitación.

– ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – Me volví de nuevo a Avery – Mira, estoy casada, estoy bien con mi marido y nunca he tenido algo con Adrian ¿Crees que dejaría todo lo que tengo por algo tan incierto?

– Creo que no – Suspiró.

– Bueno, me voy a la cama – Sonreí – Buenas noches.

Todos llegaron de madrugada. Dimitri y yo aún estábamos despiertos, pero nos quedamos en la cama, levantándonos al día siguiente. Adoraba cada mañana que despertaba a su lado, me hacía sentir completa. Diferente de todo lo que había vivido.

– Buen día – Oí su voz susurrándome al oído.

– ¿Podemos dormir hasta más tarde? – Sugerí, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

– ¿No quieres tomar el desayuno con todos? – Dimitri preguntó – Vamos Roza, no seas perezosa.

– Me encanta cuando me llamas así – Sonreí abriendo los ojos, observando su cara a centímetros de distancia de la mía – Tú podrías llamarme así todo el tiempo.

– Yo prefiero guardarlo para ocasiones especiales – Se rio besando mi nariz – Vamos, debemos levantarnos.

– Está lloviendo – Noté un poco desanimada al mirar por la ventana.

– Sí, comenzó ayer en la madrugada.

– Sabes lo que dicen sobre la lluvia – Ronroneé – Que es bueno quedarse en la cama…

– ¿Realmente vas a volver a dormir? – Sonrió.

– No he dicho nada sobre dormir, Dimitri – Sonreí enlazando su cuello y tirando de su cuerpo al mío. Quedó sobre mí, mientras yo envolvía su cintura con mis piernas.

– Ese puede ser un plan interesante – Entrelazó nuestros dedos, llevando nuestras manos por encima de mi cabeza.

 _Sí, un plan muy interesante._

Dejamos la habitación luego de un baño relajante, encontrando a todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, comiendo panqueques que probablemente Christian había hecho.

– Buenos días – Los saludé, asumiendo el lugar vacante junto a Lissa.

Todos respondieron a la vez que Christian me evaluaba. Me serví algunos panqueques mientras esperaba que Iván terminara de bañar los suyos con el jarabe.

– ¿Vas a comer todo eso? – Avery abrió los ojos.

– ¿Escuchaste todo el ruido que hicieron? – Christian se rio – Por supuesto que necesita energía… – _¿¡Ellos estaban oyendo!?_ – Hablando de eso ¿Es así cada mañana, Rose? – Continuó – Me dan pena tus vecinos.

– Eso es envidia, Ozera – Corté un pedazo de panqueque, lamiendo el jarabe del cuchillo enseguida – El sexo por la mañana hace bien, hace a las personas menos aburridas. Deberías intentarlo.

– ¿Vamos a hablar de sexo a esta hora de la mañana? – Lissa se quejó – ¿No podemos simplemente fingir que somos normales?

Nuestras bromas siguieron el resto del día. Mía llegó por la tarde y como llovió gran parte del día tuvimos que encontrar la manera de pasar el tiempo dentro de la casa. Lissa y Christian se responsabilizaron de la comida, mientras el resto decidió dividirse para limpiar luego de las comidas. Syd e Iván asearon la cocina después del almuerzo; pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas y bebiendo cerveza. Para la cena optamos por preparar hamburguesas con papas fritas, y Dimitri y yo fuimos los encargados de reorganizarlo todo mientras los demás jugaban videojuegos.

Volví a la habitación en busca de Dimitri, nos encontrábamos acomodando la vajilla cuando recibió una llamada de su madre. Debido al ruido estaba claro que tendría que irse a otro lugar para atenderla; la fina lluvia que caía afuera hacía imposible que él hubiera salido, pero bien podría haber ido literalmente a cualquier lugar de la casa.

Avery estaba sentada en la alfombra con Lissa, pintando las uñas de la rubia, a la vez que Mía intentaba convencer a Syd de cambiar su esmalte rosa por uno color vino. Los chicos se encontraban en medio de una lucha de videojuego, André perdía contra Adrian y no parecía muy feliz, mientras que Iván y Christian apoyaban a uno u a otro.

– Hey, podemos hacer esto más interesante – Avery sugirió – Un premio para el ganador.

– ¿Y cuál sería el premio, Ave? – Adrian preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la TV.

– Podemos darle un tratamiento de belleza al ganador – Avery sonrió – Con derecho a limpieza de piel, manicura…

– No hay posibilidad – Iván rodó los ojos.

– Es un premio interesante – Instigué.

– A los hombres no nos gustan esas cosas, Rose – Christian respondió.

– Te vi experimentando los hidratantes de Liss – Tarareé.

– La respuesta aún es no – Iván decidió.

– ¿Y si en lugar de ser para el ganador, fuera para el perdedor? – Syd sugirió – Estamos aburridas aquí adentro…

– ¿El perdedor será su conejillo de indias? – André frunció el ceño.

– Me gusta eso. Y tendrá derecho a uñas rojas – Provoqué.

– Eso será para quien pierda, así que ya me libré – Adrian se rio.

– Ok, volveré para participar en esto ¿Saben dónde está Dimitri? – Miré alrededor.

– Lo vi ir a la habitación – Dijo Syd.

– Gracias – Sonreí yendo al pasillo que me llevaría a nuestra recámara. El ruido de los muchachos aumentó considerablemente cuando Adrian ganó la lucha, haciéndome sonreír. No parecía un grupo de adultos de casi treinta años.

Me acerqué a la puerta del cuarto, oyendo a Dimitri hablando con alguien.

 _¿Ha estado al teléfono todo este tiempo? Hace más de media hora que su madre llamó._

– Vamos Dimitri… ya pasamos por esto, ambos sabemos que ella no es a la única que deseas – La voz de Tasha sonó clara, haciéndome parar antes de abrir.

 _¿¡Espera, qué!? ¿Por qué está en nuestra habitación?_

– Natasha, nosotros conversamos sobre esto. Nunca sucedió, ¿recuerdas? – Dimitri murmuró, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara – Estás borracha.

 _Esto es un error… debe haber algún motivo razonable para que ella esté en la habitación con mi marido. No te precipites, Rose._

– Bebí lo suficiente para tener el coraje de hacer esto y no lo suficiente para hacerte sentir culpable – Se rio.

 _Ok, no hay ninguna explicación para un diálogo de estos._

Sentí que mi corazón se apretaba cada vez más, a cada segundo que abría la puerta con cuidado, a tiempo para ver a Natasha arrodillarse delante de Dimitri, que tenía apenas una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Me congelé en el marco de la puerta, con la mano aún en la manija, al tiempo que Dimitri daba un paso atrás al verme ahí, ensanchando los ojos. Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba dolorosamente algunos golpes; era como si el suelo se rompiera lentamente debajo de mí y quisiera tragarme en cualquier minuto.

 _¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué?_

– Rose… – La voz de Dimitri parecía distante mientras yo intentaba recuperarme, ignorando el dolor que se instaló en mi pecho, provocando que Natasha volteara confundida en mi dirección, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

– Ohh, Rose – Se levantó torpemente, recogiendo su blusa del suelo cerca de la cama, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que estaba solo en sujetador y una malla ligera.

Sentí la furia comenzar a sofocar aquel dolor _¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Los dos… ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?_

El sonido que provenía de la sala parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia, toda aquella alegría en esa habitación mientras mi mundo se desmoronaba aquí.

– Tienes cinco segundos para salir de esta recámara usando la puerta – Gruñí mirando a la mujer. Natasha salió rápidamente mientras yo entraba. Dimitri había cerrado los ojos y respiraba profundamente, al mismo tiempo que yo sostenía mi voluntad de llorar – ¿Cuánto tiempo? – En fin, conseguí mantener la voz lo suficientemente firme para preguntar.

– No es lo que estás pensando – Me dio una mirada preocupada – Puedo explicarlo.

– Bien – Me crucé de brazos – Explícame…

– Salí del baño y ella estaba aquí – Él dio un paso hacia mí, provocando que me alejara deliberadamente – Traté de hacer que se fuera.

– Ahh sí, vi cuánto estabas intentándolo – Reí.

– Roza…

– No me llames así – Reñí.

– Rose, ella está borracha – Intentó una nueva aproximación.

– Ahh, ¿entonces qué pretendías? – Elevé mi voz irritada – ¿Dejarla sobria con tu pene mágico?

– No pasó nada – Él estaba a un paso de gritar, deteniéndose para recuperar la calma antes de volver a hablar – Rose, lo juro, nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros…

– ¿No? – Acusé con desprecio – ¿Cómo te ha pagado el alquiler, Dimitri?

– ¡Te estás pasando de los límites! – Alzó la voz claramente ofendido.

– ¿Estoy pasando los límites? – Devolví – Pensé que teníamos los límites bien establecidos, pero parece que me engañaste. Eres un desgraciado.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la casa. Todos se callaron en la sala mientras sentía las malditas lágrimas empezando a quemarme en los ojos. Dimitri pasó junto a mí, cerrando la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza.

– Te lo juro, Rose – Repitió, acercándose – No sucedió nada entre los dos.

– ¿Entonces ella simplemente entró aquí y se te ofreció? – Lo encaré.

Parte de mí quería desesperadamente creer que él estaba diciendo la verdad, pero sabía que estaba siendo ingenua.

– Sí… – Dio un paso más en mi dirección al notar que no me alejaba.

– Escuché lo que ella dijo – Recobré la conciencia estando a punto de ceder. _No me va a doblegar tan fácil_ – Sobre que no soy a la única que deseas.

– Ella no sabe lo que dice – Aseguró – Tú eres absolutamente todo lo que deseo, Roza.

– ¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos y asegurarme que nunca sucedió nada entre ustedes? – Lo miré poniendo las manos en mi cintura. Quería creerle y si él era capaz de hacer esto, probablemente le creería. Pero no lo fue. Mi esperanza murió al verlo desviar la mirada, mientras que nuevas lágrimas volvían a acumularse en mis ojos.

– Yo la invité a salir – Admitió mirando al suelo.

– ¿Cómo? – Parpadeé aturdida, dejando escapar mis lágrimas.

– Natasha es la mujer que conocí en el parque – Explicó – A quien había invitado a salir – Lo miré en silencio, lo que pareció una eternidad, absorbiendo esa información. _Ella lo conocía, él la conocía… y decidieron ocultármelo_ – Di algo – Pidió sosteniendo mi mano.

– No me toques – Me zafé de su agarre con aspereza.

 _Él lo ha ocultado todo este tiempo, fingió no conocerla…_

– Rose, yo no quería lastimarte – Respiró hondo – Tasha dijo que nunca contaría nada y que nosotros podríamos fingir que eso nunca sucedió.

– ¿Por lo que pensaste que todo estaría bien? – Grité – ¡Vamos a fingir que nunca sucedió y todo estará bien! ¿En qué mundo vives?

Caminé hacia el closet, recogiendo mi ropa en el camino.

 _No debí haber sacado tantas cosas de la maleta._

– Rose, ¿qué haces?

– No voy a quedarme ni un segundo más en el mismo lugar que tú… – Tiré la maleta sobre la cama – ¡Ella ha pasado todo este tiempo mirándome y pensando cuán estúpida soy por confiar en ti!

– Puedes confiar en mí, Rose – Imploró – Me quedé contigo, te elegí… entonces no estábamos juntos.

– ¡No! – Lo interrumpí – La elegiste a ella, te quedaste conmigo por falta de opciones… ¡era eso o volver a Rusia!

– No es verdad – Trató de impedir que continuara lanzando ropa dentro de la maleta, con una expresión de bordeaba la desesperación – Te amo.

– Mentiroso – Grité sintiendo mi pecho apretarse por dichas palabras – Eso es lo que eres, un hijo de puta mentiroso.

– Yo no quería perderte – Suplicó.

– Y eso es lo que conseguiste – Limpié mis lágrimas con brusquedad, cerrando la maleta – Voy a volver a casa de mi padre, puedes quedarte con el departamento.

– Rose, vamos a hablarlo con calma – Sujetó la maleta, impidiéndome salir.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Le di la espalda, tomando mi bolso, guardando algunas cosas que todavía estaban esparcidas por la habitación, como mi maquillaje, el secador y un par de sandalias – Nosotros podremos seguir casados en papel por los dos años para tu visa, pero después de eso quiero el divorcio.

Me puse la bolsa al hombro, yendo de nuevo por la maleta que Dimitri custodiaba.

– No te dejaré ir – Imploró – Si quieres irte, nos vamos juntos.

Me limité a recoger la maleta, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente al sentir su mano sosteniendo mi brazo.

– Belikov, juro que si no me sueltas ahora, nunca vas a ser capaz de tener hijos – Lo miré con odio.

– Voy a vestirme y te llevó – Declaró, soltándome para buscar su ropa – Te dejaré en casa de tu padre si eso es lo que quieres.

– Lo que quiero es que te vayas al infierno – Gruñí camino a la puerta – Y puedes buscarte otra mierda de asistente, porque yo renuncio.

Golpeé la puerta con fuerza; encontrando a todos amontonados al inicio del pasillo, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Arrastré la maleta con cierta dificultad, intentando equilibrar el bolso en mi hombro cuando otra de las puertas del pasillo se abrió. Tasha surgió frente a mí pareciendo avergonzada, provocando que toda aquella escena volviera a mi mente.

– Rose, lo siento… – Ella no terminó la frase cuando tomé todo el impulso que el pasillo me permitía, golpeando su cara con el bolso que llevaba.

– ¡Rose! – Christian exclamó corriendo hacia su tía.

– Agradece que solo le hago eso a la puta que acabó con mi matrimonio – Murmuré, sintiendo el peso de mis palabras.

– Rose, ¿a dónde vas? – Mía cuestionó preocupada.

– Adrian, ¿la llave está en el coche? – Ignoré la pregunta, las miradas, a Lissa que parecía querer conversar, la puerta de mi cuarto que finalmente se abrió, revelando a Dimitri que terminaba de ponerse una camiseta.

– Sí, solo voy a vestirme y puedo llevarte – Respondió antes de detenerse a reconsiderar, mirando a Avery – ¿Te importa?

– No – Ella balbuceó siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras yo trataba de bajar al garaje cargando todo aquello. Al final dejé de intentarlo y simplemente arrojé la maleta hacia abajo, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

La llave del BMW estaba en el coche. La tomé rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y lanzando la maleta al asiento del pasajero antes de dar la vuelta y asumir el lugar del conductor, encendiéndolo enseguida.

– Ok, Rose… hace apenas ocho años que no conduces – Murmuré para mí misma – Es como andar en bicicleta…

– ¡Rose! – Dimitri me llamó bajando las escaleras corriendo – Rose, lo que…

Eso fue suficiente para animarme. Abrí la puerta del garaje dando la vuelta casi a continuación, saliendo con el auto. Conduje por cerca de quince minutos hasta llegar a Sunrise Highway, quería alejarme de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Todo lo que sucedió comenzó a golpearme con fuerza. La traición, las mentiras, el hecho de que mi matrimonio haya terminado en tres meses.

 _Sé que técnicamente no era válido, pero…_ _¿por qué me haría algo así?_

 _Traté de ser la mejor compañía que pude, ¿dónde me equivoqué?_

 _¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?_

 _Me desperté pensando que mi vida era el paraíso, que tenía al hombre que amaba a mi lado y ahora descubro que todo eso no pasaba de una mentira._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a borrar mi visión, traté de limpiar mi cara de la mejor manera que pude antes de hacer una curva. Un coche estaba parado allí, obligándome a desviarme, me asusté al sentir que el BMW comenzaba a derrapar. Eso hizo que mi corazón se disparara al recordar el accidente, giré el volante hacia el lado opuesto intentando tomar el control, lo que solo sirvió para hacer que el coche comenzara a rodar por la pista.

El pánico me embargó mientas sentía que el mundo giraba. Y entonces vino el impacto. Traté de protegerme al oír el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, en ese momento me arrepentí de no ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. Sentí que mi cabeza se lanzó fuertemente contra el cristal y entonces todo se apagó.

* * *

…

Bueno, creo que no hay mucho qué decir. Mi odio hacia Tasha no es infundado en esta o en otras grandiosas historias, sin mencionar la original de Richelle Mead.

Se vienen cosas muy difíciles para Rose y Dimitri ¿A alguien más le duele el corazón?

Gracias por seguir, leer y comentar. Sé que últimamente la página ha tenido un sinfín de fallas y eso se ha visto reflejado en muchos aspectos, las invito a que no se desanimen y con paciencia sigan apoyando sus historias favoritas.

Por cierto: ¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! Estoy encantada con sus comentarios.

Recuerda que quiero saber lo que piensas, todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas

Besos, Isy.


	32. Capítulo 31 Untitled

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 31. Untitled

So I try to hold

On to a time when nothing mattered

And I can´t explain what happened

And I can´t erase the things that I´ve done

No I can´t

 **Untitled – Simple Plan**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Pasé un tiempo tratando de convencer a Vika de esperar hasta Navidad para visitarnos, estaba loca por visitarme prácticamente desde que volvimos de la luna de miel. Al final acordamos que pasaría Navidad con nosotros, solo necesitaba consultarlo con la morena.

Cuando salí de la cocina Rose guardaba la vajilla y era solo eso lo que faltaba, por lo que decidí tomar una ducha y unirme a todos en la sala. Intenté no tardarme tanto, por el ruido de la habitación se podía decir que el juego estaba animado.

Me envolví la toalla y salí del baño con la intención de tomar mi ropa. Me acerqué a la maleta que se encontraba encima de uno de los sillones al lado de la ventana, cuando oí la puerta de la habitación abrirse detrás de mí.

– ¿Terminaste todo? – Le pregunté a Rose sin girarme – Vika llamó; le prometí que podía venir para Navidad, si no te molesta.

– ¿Quién es Vika? – La voz de Natasha llamó mi atención, provocando que me volviera confuso.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Solté sorprendido.

– Vine a hacerte compañía – Sonrió acercándose.

– Iré a la sala – Murmuré sintiéndome incómodo – No necesito compañía.

– ¿Estás diciendo que vas a resistirte a esto? – Ella se quitó la blusa, revelando un sujetador rosa que destacaba su piel pálida.

– Natasha no sé qué piensas que estás haciendo, pero tienes que salir ahora – Respiré profundamente, dando un paso atrás.

 _¿Cuánto bebió?_ _Porque tiene que estar borracha para haber olvidado todo lo que me dijo._

 _¡Es amiga de Rose!_

– Vamos Dimitri… ya pasamos por esto, ambos sabemos que ella no es a la única que deseas – La mujer sonrió de forma seductora.

– Natasha, nosotros conversamos sobre esto. Nunca sucedió, ¿recuerdas? – Probé un nuevo enfoque para hacerla entrar en razón – Estás borracha.

– Bebí lo suficiente para tener el coraje de hacer esto y no lo suficiente para hacerte sentir culpable – Traté de alejarme, pero Tasha se acercó más de lo que esperaba, arrodillándose delante de mí.

 _¿Qué piensa ésta loca que está haciendo?_

Cuando pensé que esto no podía empeorar, vi la puerta de la habitación abierta y a Rose paralizada allí. Su mirada… nunca pensé que algún día vería esa mirada dirigida a mí. Intenté explicarme de la mejor manera que pude, no soportaba el dolor y la decepción que ella mostraba. A pesar de que sus palabras denotaban rabia, la única cosa que conseguía ver era pena.

La angustia me consumía con cada palabra que decía _¿Realmente la perdí? ¿Va a pedirme el divorcio?_

Todo lo que quería era que dejara de hacer las maletas, solo necesitábamos conversar; yo haría cualquier cosa por su perdón, cualquier cosa. Ella solo tenía que calmarse, ver las cosas con claridad, recordar todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí.

Traté de vestirme rápido mientras ella salía de la habitación. Me estaba abotonando el pantalón cuando escuché un grito venir del pasillo, asustándome. Al abrir la puerta, vi a Natasha sentada en el suelo con un corte en el lateral de la cara, mientras Christian intentaba ayudarla y Rose le decía algo a Adrian.

 _¿Va a pedirle que la lleve?_

 _Pero qué mierda, ¿por qué no puede oírme?_

Quise alcanzarla, pero al llegar cerca de Tasha, Christian se levantó frente a mí. No tuve tiempo de desviarme de su puño que vino directo a mi cara.

– Wow, creo que es mejor que nos calmemos – Iván vino en nuestra dirección mientras yo movía la mandíbula, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

 _Tiene un buen derechazo_ – ¿A dónde fue? – Ignoré a Christian, quitándolo de enfrente.

– ¡Tú deberías cuidar de ella! – Escuché al muchacho gritar detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que bajé corriendo las escaleras rumbo al garaje.

Sentí que la sangre prácticamente huyó de mi cuerpo al ver a Rose sentada al volante del nuevo BMW de Adrian.

 _No, no, no… ella no puede hacer eso._ Traté de decirle que debía esperar, Adrian la llevaría, yo me quedaría lejos ¡Solo tenía que esperar!

Rose arrancó el coche para mi desesperación _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Debo dejarla ir?_ Algo me impulsó a entrar en mi auto y seguirla. _No está bien para conducir, ¡no conduce desde hace años!_

No sabía con certeza el camino que ella había tomado, pero de un modo u otro tendría que terminar en Sunrise Highway.

 _¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto? ¿Cómo puedo probarle que ella es lo único que me importa? Como…_

 _No…_

Abrí los ojos al ver el BMW – No… – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras paraba el coche y saltaba hacia fuera.

Rose había golpeado en un árbol, al acercarme lentamente vi que el lateral derecho del auto estaba completamente destruido. _No…_

Desconozco si mi corazón latía en el momento en que llegué a la puerta del conductor, viendo el cristal estrellado, manchado de sangre y a Rose inconsciente. _Dios,_ _que solo esté inconsciente. Por favor, Dios…_ inmediatamente llamé al 911 en busca de ayuda. La lluvia aumentó considerablemente, haciéndome sentir aún peor en el camino desierto. Me incliné en el BMW, dejando que mi cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo, empezando a absorber lo que estaba pasando. _Ella está viva. Tiene que estar viva._ Apoyé los brazos en las rodillas, ocultando mi cara.

– Dios, sé que estropeé todo – Imploré, finalmente liberando las lágrimas que venía sosteniendo – Pero por favor, que no haya terminado con su vida.

Tomé mi teléfono, marcando el número de Iván – ¿Dónde están? – La voz de mi amigo trajo una nueva ola de angustia _¿Qué voy a decirles?_ – ¿Dimitri? ¿Me escuchas?

– Iván, te necesito – Intenté mantener mi voz firme.

– Dimitri, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó con preocupación. No conseguí responder inmediatamente, quitando el móvil de mi oído cuando otro torrente de lágrimas me alcanzó. El sonido de las sirenas llamó mi atención, provocando que me recompusiera un poco – ¿¡Dimitri!? – Iván casi gritaba al teléfono – ¿Esa es una ambulancia?

– Rose sufrió un accidente – Respiré profundamente tratando de impedir nuevas lágrimas – En la carretera camino a Sunrise Highway.

– ¿Accidente? – Exclamó – ¿Está bien?

– No sé… – Gemí – Está atrapada en el coche, está inconsciente y hay sangre… golpeó en un árbol.

– Vamos para allá – Dijo; pude oír una puerta golpeándose – Llegaremos rápido.

– Si ella muere…

– ¡Eso no va a pasar! – Me interrumpió – Te veo enseguida – El teléfono enmudeció mientras las luces se acercaban.

 _Que no sea tarde…_

– ¿La conoces? – Una voz llamó mi atención. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme a una pareja que me observaba con preocupación. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que otros coches se habían detenido y observaban todo de lejos.

– Es mi esposa – Expliqué por algún motivo, a la vez que los socorristas venían en nuestra dirección.

– Debes darles espacio – Dijo la mujer.

– Yo… – No podía irme de su lado, yo no la abandonaría.

– Vamos – El hombre me ayudó a levantar – Ellos realmente necesitan espacio.

Me tambaleé hasta mi auto, observando a los bomberos trabajar para sacar a Rose del BMW. Ellos alejaron a los curiosos que habían comenzado a acumularse, mientras un paramédico venía a hablar conmigo, buscando información sobre Rose.

El sonido de un coche que se acercaba atrajo mi atención. Reconocí el carro de Christian cuando se estacionó allí y a Lissa saltar hacia afuera al segundo siguiente.

– Dios mío, Rose – Exclamó corriendo al lugar, siendo detenida por un bombero.

– Señora, no puede pasar – El hombre la sostuvo – Quédese detrás, en la carretera.

– No, espere, ella es prácticamente mi hermana – Gritó, mientras Iván se acercaba a mí y Christian iba a ella, intentando llevársela de ahí.

– Puede esperar con su marido entonces – Le indicó un policía – Pero por ahora necesitamos espacio.

Vi a Lissa girar en mi dirección, observándome por primera vez.

– Eres un desgraciado – Alzó la voz, marchando hacia mí – ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

– Lissa – Iván se dirigió a la chica solo para ser empujado fuera del camino.

– Tú acabaste con su vida, eres un maldito – Comenzó a golpearme el pecho con fuerza – Todo lo que ella hizo fue ayudarte y tú acabas con todo – Absorbí sus palabras en silencio mientras seguía pegándome. Aquello no me lastimaba, pero sus palabras… ella no podía estar más en lo cierto – Eres el culpable – Gritó atrayendo la atención de todos. Christian la envolvió por la cintura, alejándola. Cerré los ojos apoyándome en el capo del coche, sintiendo que la culpa me consumía.

Lissa tenía razón, Rose hizo de todo para ayudarme y yo lo único que hice fue lastimarla, física y emocionalmente.

 _Tal vez realmente sea mejor para ella que me aleje._

– La están sacando – Iván llamó mi atención, haciéndome abrir los ojos. Finalmente Rose estaba siendo removida del BMW. La colocaron en una camilla y la llevaron a la ambulancia. Comencé a caminar para acompañarla cuando Lissa me impidió el paso.

– ¿No estarás pensando irte con ella, verdad? – Gruñó.

– Ella es mi esposa – Me manifesté por primera vez.

– Como si eso significara algo para ti – Me miró con desprecio – No te le vas a acercar.

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba con dicha información. _Necesito verla, ¿¡no me van a dejar acércame a ella!?_ – No puedes hacer eso – La desesperación empezaba a hacerse presente. _No puedo abandonarla ahora…_

– ¿No puedo? – Entrecerró los ojos, acercándose.

– Señor Belikov – Uno de los paramédicos me llamó.

– Él no irá – Ella gruñó.

– Tú no puedes impedírmelo – Devolví.

– Liss, déjalo. Él tiene que ir – Adrian se encontraba apoyado en el carro de Christian, con los ojos rojos. Yo no lo había notado allí.

– Pero…

– Si discutes solo vas a retrasar las cosas… – Caminó hasta donde estábamos – ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – No esperé la respuesta, simplemente me fui antes de que se iniciara una nueva discusión – Belikov – Adrian me llamó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la ambulancia, haciéndome girar en su dirección – Creo que vas a necesitar esto… la encontré en el pasillo, debe habérsele caído de la bolsa cuando… – Se encogió de hombros ofreciéndome la cartera de Rose, respiré profundamente, aceptándola para luego darme vuelta y unirme a la morena.

Observé a Rose recostada. Estaba tan herida, tan indefensa. Una vez más intenté entender cómo llegamos a este punto.

 _Si hubiera sabido cómo terminaría todo esto yo nunca habría olvidado la bendita alianza en la oficina aquella noche; no habría invitado a Natasha a salir, por más que Rose insistiera; le habría contado lo sucedido entre Natasha y yo tan pronto como nos presentó en la fiesta, habría…_

 _¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?_

Me sentía al borde de un filo; en cualquier momento podría simplemente desaparecer y a nadie le importaría.

 _No, todos estarían aliviados si eso sucediera… debo ser fuerte, necesito seguir a su lado._ _No puedo borrar los errores que he cometido, pero voy a luchar por mí redención._

En cuanto llegamos al hospital Rose fue llevaba a emergencias, mientras yo me encargaba de su ficha. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Iván, Christian y Lissa llegaran; aparentemente Adrian se quedó atrás para aclarar algunos puntos con la policía por ser el dueño del coche.

– ¿Cómo está ella? – Iván preguntó, acercándose a mí en la sala de espera. Christian mantenía a Lissa deliberadamente alejada, lo que probablemente era mejor.

– Golpeada – Murmuré – Mucho…

– Ella va a estar bien – Aseguró – Los dos van arreglarse.

– No estoy tan seguro – Sonreí nervioso – Si ella no quería verme antes, ahora menos…

– Solo necesita tiempo – Él respiró profundamente.

– Sí, un tiempo para recuperarse de entrar en la habitación y encontrar a su amiga semidesnuda con su marido – Gemí escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

– Aun no entiendo cómo sucedió – Iván me dio una mirada atravesada – Natasha se encerró en su recámara luego de que salieras y no contestó ninguna pregunta. Y mira que Lissa hizo innumerables intentos.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – Lo miré – Yo estoy igual que tú, no entiendo nada.

– ¿Cómo?

– Acababa de salir del baño, iba a vestirme cuando ella entró a la habitación y empezó a decir que no debía resistirme y se quitó la blusa – Suspiré – En lo único que podía pensar era: "¿qué está haciendo?".

– ¿Y entonces llegó Rose? – Inquirió – Eso es falta de suerte…

– Amo a Rose, nunca le haría algo así bajo ninguna circunstancia y… – Respiré profundamente – Ahora voy a tener suerte si me dejan acercarme lo suficiente para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

– ¿Entonces te vas a rendir? – Preguntó mirando al frente.

– Me pregunto si Lissa tiene razón – Admití – Yo estropeando su vida…

– Eso no es verdad – Me interrumpió – Hace unas semanas cuando la encontré en el bar Rose me dijo que estaban muy bien y pude ver su felicidad. Si hubieras estropeado su vida ella estaría triste todo el tiempo ¿Parecía triste en el juego de Béisbol?

– No es así…

– ¿O en la cena que tuvimos más tarde? ¿O el día que nos invitó a Syd y a mí a cenar a su casa y ella estaba tan orgullosa de haber cocinado? – Insistió – ¿O cuando nos contó del desastre que dejó cuando intentó hacer un pastel y al final pensaste que habían asaltado el departamento? ¿Eso parece la rutina de una pareja infeliz?

– Ellos no piensan así – Indiqué a Christian y a Lissa.

– Es claro que no. Rose es como una hermana para ellos – Iván se encogió de hombros – Van a recurrir a su dolor hasta que todo se aclare. Pero si son sensatos, en un momento u otro tendrán que ver la realidad – Absorbí sus palabras, pensando en el siguiente paso a seguir. El silencio pasó a reinar; a veces sentía la mirada rabiosa de Lissa sobre mí y entonces, luego de casi una hora el celular de Iván sonó, forzándolo a salir para atender.

– Espero que vuelvas a Rusia – Lissa murmuró.

– Liss… – Christian gimió – No vamos a hacer esto aquí…

– Si ella te hubiera dejado ser deportado desde el principio, esto no habría sucedido – Continuó – Pero no, como siempre tenía que hacer de salvadora…

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Tienes todo el derecho de estar furiosa conmigo, Lissa – Respiré profundamente – Pero aquí no es el lugar para discutirlo.

– Ella no te importa de verdad – Acusó, enjugándose las lágrimas – La usaste para quedarte en el país y no valoraste lo que ella sentía. Y no te atrevas a decir que no sé de lo que estoy hablando, ella me lo contó todo…

– ¿Contarte qué? – Christian alternó la mirada entre nosotros.

– Su matrimonio es una fachada – Se burló – A pesar de que Rose estaba loca por él.

– ¿Qué? – Christian abrió los ojos.

– Que Adrian tuvo razón todo el tiempo – Se mofó – Toda aquella felicidad de la pareja perfecta era solo una escenificación.

– No es verdad – La interrumpí.

– Le mentiste a ella, ahora me mientes a mí – Soltó una risa nerviosa – ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?

– ¿Quieres la verdad, Vasilisa? – Gruñí cansado de esta situación – Está bien, pues aquí está… sí, Rose y yo hicimos un acuerdo para que pudiera permanecer en el país y antes de que me acuses de eso también, no fue idea mía. Ella insistió que deberíamos hacerlo y nadie lo descubriría – Me levanté, tratando de mantener la voz baja a pesar de sentirme completamente frustrado – Y entonces comenzamos a acercarnos y pude ver lo increíble que era Rose, realmente sorprendente y cómo me fascinaba a cada momento – Continué – Luego empezó a enloquecerme de celos, celos que no podía demostrar ya que nuestra relación no existía y entonces vino la boda, provocando que nos acercáramos aún más – Me aproximé a ella, bajando el tono – Y cuando pienso que estamos bien, un día olvido la bendita alianza en la oficina y Rose comienza a insistir en que invite a salir a una persona que conocí al azar el Central Park – Solté – Y después de mucha insistencia y peleas decidí hacer lo que me decía, porque si ella quería tanto que saliera con otra persona debía ser porque no sentía nada por mí y que yo me estaba acercando demasiado haciéndola sentir incómoda. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de hacerle eso y cancelé todo a última hora, prefiriendo quedarme en casa viendo una película con ella.

– Hmm… Dimitri – Lissa quiso interrumpirme.

– Nos sinceramos y descubrí que ella se sentía igual que yo, y decidimos hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcionara. Pero entonces conozco a tu tía – Apunté a Christian – Que es nada más y nada menos que la mujer que invité a salir. Y pienso: "voy a tener que contárselo a Rose", pero tu tía me convence de no hacerlo porque nunca sucedió nada entre los dos y no debíamos lastimar a Rose sin motivo. Y sí, me equivoqué en eso, debí habérselo contado, lo sé. Pero nunca esperé que Natasha fuera a invadir mi habitación y empezara a quitase la ropa.

– Esto no va a ser bueno – Christian gimió.

– Pues sí, cometí el error de no contárselo a Rose, pero si mencionas nuestro acuerdo aquí, solo va a complicar más las cosas – Apunté – Puedo ser deportado, sí… ¡pero Rose puede ser encarcelada por fraude!

– Tiene razón – Cerré los ojos al oír la voz de Abe detrás de mí – Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar sobre ningún acuerdo – Me volví, encontrando a Adrian, Janine y a Abe allí de pie, al mismo tiempo que Iván regresaba a la sala, mirándonos con confusión _¡Mierda!_ – Mejor hablemos de cómo tus actitudes resultaron en el accidente de mi hija, Belikov – Se acercó lentamente a mí – Creo que eso sería más adecuado.

– Señor Mazur – Respiré profundamente – Yo…

– No quiero oír ninguna explicación – Me cortó – Por el momento tengo toda la información que necesito.

– Ibrahim – Janine lo llamó – Podemos resolver esto en otro momento.

– Creo que dejé bien claro en más de una ocasión lo que sucedería si mi hija resultaba herida – Me encaró – Ser deportado será el menor de tus problemas ahora.

– Ibrahim – Janine habló en un tono más duro.

– Tienes suerte, por el momento tengo cosas más urgentes que resolver – Gruñó al ver a una doctora venir en nuestra dirección.

– ¿Señor Belikov? – Me nombró – Soy la Dra. Adams.

– Sí – Di un paso adelante.

– Si es sobre Rosemarie, usted puede hablar conmigo – Abe la interrumpió – Yo soy el padre – La doctora nos miró confundida.

 _Mierda, enfrentar a Vasilisa es una cosa, pero si Abe decide alejarme de Rose…_

– Buenas noches – Janine le extendió la mano a la mujer – Janine e Ibrahim Mazur ¿Cómo está nuestra hija?

– ¿Pueden seguirme? – Pidió, observando a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera mirando con expectativa – Sería mejor conversar en privado.

– ¿Pero Rose está bien? – Lissa preguntó afligida.

– Ella está estable – Informó.

– ¿Podemos verla? – Christian cuestionó.

– Aún le están realizando algunos exámenes, por lo que es imposible – Explicó – Lo mejor es que vayan a casa y regresen mañana en el horario de visitas.

Nosotros la seguimos hasta un consultorio; mi corazón se apretaba a cada paso que daba siguiendo a la mujer. _Esto no parece ser bueno._ Permanecimos ahí por cuarenta minutos mientras la Dra. Adams nos explicaba el diagnóstico de Rose y los posibles tratamientos y consecuencias. Y a pesar de estar de acuerdo con su decisión, Abe no me dio la oportunidad de opinar, llegando incluso a prohibirme verla luego de la reunión.

Janine terminó interfiriendo en la decisión de su marido, dándome unos minutos a solas en la habitación de Rose. Sin embargo, Abe acabó convirtiéndose en su acompañante oficial.

Entré en el cuarto, observando a Rose sobre la cama. El sonido del monitor cardíaco llenaba el ambiente, confortándome de alguna forma. Me acerqué, acariciando su cara. Tenía un gran vendaje en el lateral del rostro, además de otras excoriaciones, pero aun así seguía hermosa. Sostuve su mano llevándomela a los labios, como siempre era pequeña y delicada entre las mías.

– Roza, no sé si me estás escuchando – Volví a acariciarle el rostro; me sentía pésimo por su estado – Lo siento tanto, pequeña… quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y arreglar las cosas que hice, pero no puedo – Limpié una lágrima que cayó en su mano – Las cosas van a ser mucho más complicadas ahora moya lyubov'1,pero voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo – Prometí antes de secarme los ojos – Te lo juro, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo. Te amo y si es necesario voy a pasar el resto de mi vida probándolo, solo… no te rindas, por favor.

– Dimitri – Janine llamó mi atención con un pequeño golpe en la puerta – Puedo…

– Claro – Respiré profundamente, volviendo a depositar la mano de Rose sobre el colchón. Era obvio que su madre querría pasar un tiempo con ella también.

– Deberías ir a casa y tomar un baño – Comentó acercándose a la cama.

– No me iré – Giré para salir de la habitación – Voy a quedarme en la sala de espera.

– Dimitri, estuviste bajo la lluvia, estás sucio y necesitas un baño – Insistió.

– Estoy bien, no voy a alejarme de ella – Insistí.

– ¿Qué buscas? – Cruzó los brazos – ¿Crees que enfermar te ayudará a acercarte a Rose?

– Señora Mazur…

– Le pedí a tu amigo que te trajera una muda de ropa – Desistió – Se fue en tu coche.

– Gracias – Murmuré antes de volver a la sala de espera.

Me acomodé en un sillón, la noche sería larga. Iván apareció a mitad de la madrugada con algunas piezas de ropa. Usé el baño para vestirme y volví al sillón. En algún momento terminé dormido. El movimiento del hospital me despertó por la mañana. Decidí ir al cuarto de Rose y ver cómo estaba… o preguntárselo al Abe.

Me sentía pésimo, tanto física como emocionalmente. Lo que la Dra. Adams nos dijo sobre Rose continuaba en mi mente, pero yo necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien.

Observé la habitación a través del cristal de la puerta, tanto Rose como Abe estaban durmiendo. Decidí no incomodar y fui a la cafetería. Logré pasar algunos minutos más con Rose durante la tarde, en lo que Abe comía.

Mantenían sedada a Rose mientras tenían listos los resultado de sus exámenes. Iván terminó convenciéndome de volver a la casa para tomar un baño antes de pasar otra noche en el hospital. La casa estaba desierta, aparentemente todos habían decidido volver, pero mi maleta todavía estaba allí y estaba más cerca del hospital.

Él me obligó a comer un sándwich de vuelta al hospital y una vez más terminé el día en la sala de espera. Esta vez no dormí. Con el primer movimiento de la mañana fui al cuarto de Rose, esperando que Abe estuviera durmiendo para poder verla un poco. Cuando llegué a la puerta miré por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía, viendo que Rose estaba despierta. Me sentí aliviado con eso.

– ¿Se fue Dimitri? – Preguntó a su padre, que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Abe inquirió – Hasta donde sé, le pediste el divorcio.

– Sí – Su voz sonó triste – Se lo pedí.

– ¿No quieres que se vaya? – Él insistió.

– No – Sollozó – Pero debería querer.

Me apoyé en la puerta, respirando profundamente.

 _Quizás hablar con ella mientras Abe esté presente no sea la mejor opción._

– Está en la sala de espera – Abe dijo después de un tiempo – Si quieres verlo…

– No quiero – Respondió rápidamente.

– ¿Pero tampoco quieres que se vaya? – Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza – Entiendo… solo descansa, lo necesitas.

 _Bueno, si no quiere que me vaya todavía puedo tener una oportunidad. Tal vez aún hay esperanza para nosotros._

– ¿Baba? – Rose habló con la voz entrecortada.

– ¿Qué es princesa? – Abe preguntó, acariciando su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas? – Ella hizo la pregunta que cortó de tajo mi corazón.

* * *

1 _Moya lyubov':_ "mi amor" en ruso.

* * *

Pobre de nuestro ruso favorito, no la está pasando nada bien. Primero Tasha, luego Lissa y ahora Abe.

Independientemente de ello, hay cosas buenas que rescatar, como la sólida amistad que tiene con Iván (lo amé aún más) y que Rose despertó, con consecuencias, pero despertó.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

 _Nota:_ es posible que tarde más de ocho días para la próxima actualización. Juro que no lo hago apropósito, pero ya viene las vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para recompensarles tanta paciencia.


	33. Capítulo 32 The Unforgiven

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 32. The Unforgiven

How can I be lost, if I´ve got nowhere to go?

Search for seas of gold

How come it´s got so cold?

How can I be lost?

In remembrance I relive

And how can I blame you,

When it´s me I can´t forgive?

 **The Unforgiven III – Metallica**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Abe bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo responder la pregunta de su hija. Apoyé la frente en la puerta sintiendo el peso del mundo en mis hombros _¿Esto está sucediendo?_ La Dra. Adams advirtió que la posibilidad de que Rose quedara parapléjica era de más del noventa por ciento, _pero…_

– Voy a llamar a un médico – Abe habló visiblemente afectado.

– No voy a volver a caminar, ¿no es así? – Ella sollozó.

– Princesa… – Él volvió a sentarse.

 _Yo debería estar allí, yo soy quien debería estar apoyándola en este momento._ Sin embargo, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Me alejé de la puerta, tenía que conseguir un médico, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar. Cualquier cosa.

– Dimitri… – Casi golpeó con Janine cuando apresurado doblé el corredor.

– Rose despertó – Solté – Dígale al Señor Mazur que fui a llamar al médico.

– Claro, pero… – No escuché la respuesta completa.

 _La doctora sabrá qué hacer, estoy seguro. Ella dijo que tenía un último recurso si esto sucedía._

– Disculpe, busco a la Dra. Adams – Detuve a una enfermera.

– ¿Hay algún problema? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Mi esposa despertó y…

– Cuarto 328, ¿verdad? – Confirmó.

– Sí.

– Voy a llamarla – La mujer me tranquilizó – Puede volver al cuarto, Señor.

– Gracias – Suspiré.

– La próxima vez puede utilizar el botón de emergencia para llamarnos – Aconsejó – No tiene que dejarla.

Volví a la habitación pensando lo que debería hacer. _Rose dijo que no quería verme todavía, ¿debo insistir e ignorar su deseo? Dios, necesito verla, aunque solo sea por algunos minutos. Pero, ¿eso va a causarle dolor?_

 _¿¡Qué hago!?_

Me apoyé en la pared opuesta a la puerta del cuarto, tomando mi celular enseguida.

– ¿Sí? – La voz de mi hermana me confortó.

– Karo, ¿mamá está ahí? – Le pregunté en mi lengua materna, atrayendo la atención de algunas enfermeras que se encontraban en el mostrador cercano.

– Dimka, ¿estás bien? – Cuestionó preocupada – Es temprano para ti, ¿no?

– Solo necesito hablar con ella…

– Ella no está… Dimka, ¿qué está mal? – Insistió.

– Rose sufrió un accidente – Terminé contándoselo.

– Ohh Dimka… ¿está bien? – Karo preguntó al mismo tiempo que la Dra. Adams entraba en la habitación, acompañada de un enfermero.

– Fue mi culpa, Karo – Solté agonizante – Discutimos, ella tomó el coche y…

– Dimitri, no puedes culparte – Mi hermana me cortó – Los accidentes suceden.

– Puede que no vuelva a caminar, Karo – Gemí.

– Dimka…

– Nunca voy a perdonármelo si eso sucede – Respiré profundamente.

– Quisiera estar ahí contigo – Musitó – Debe estar siendo horrible para ti.

– Debo irme – Respondí al notar movimiento en la habitación. La puerta se abrió y la doctora salió, mientras el enfermero se encargaba de empujar la camilla de Rose. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella tenía los ojos rojos y aún llorosos. Ladeó la cabeza, manteniendo nuestro contacto visual.

– Su reacción no fue de las mejores – Comentó Janine, deteniéndose a mi lado.

– ¿Qué dijo la doctora? – Pregunté.

– Se la llevan a hacerle algunos exámenes – Explicó – Van a averiguar si su condición es algo permanente o no – Absorbí la información en silencio. Abe estaba de pie a la puerta de la habitación, mirándome con una expresión poco feliz _¿Algún día ellos van a perdonarme? ¿Merezco ese perdón?_ – ¿Vamos a tomar un café, Dimitri? – Janine me invitó.

– No lo sé… – Observé a Abe.

– Déjalo – Se encogió de hombros – Se trata de la niña de sus ojos; él está enojado. Pero sabe lo que es mejor para su hija – La seguí hasta la cafetería imaginando lo que podría querer conmigo _¿Por qué parecer tan comprensiva?_ – Algo que aprendí en estas situaciones, es que el café es nuestro mejor amigo – Comentó sentándose y pidiendo un expreso.

– Tiene más experiencia en esto que yo – Suspiré pidiendo lo mismo.

– ¿En permanecer en los hospitales con Rosemarie? – Sonrió – Seguro que la tengo. Ella siempre tenía algún hueso roto, una conmoción…

– Pero ahora…

– Ahora es diferente… lo sé – Ella respiró hondo – Rosemarie va a necesitar fuerza Dimitri, independientemente de lo que suceda.

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Señora Mazur? – Cuestioné.

– Llámame Janine – Pidió – Y estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo de madre, Belikov. Ibrahim cuida de Rose cuando está enferma, yo… resuelvo los problemas.

– Y yo soy un problema – Constaté.

– Es lo que intento descubrir – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Quiere saber sobre el acuerdo? – Le pregunté sintiéndome incómodo.

– Ya lo sabía – Sonó despreocupada, sorprendiéndome.

– ¿Cómo?

– Oí dos conversaciones – Explicó sonriendo luego de que un muchacho dejara dos tazas en nuestra mesa – La noche en que le diste el anillo; tenías miedo de llevarte una bofetada si intentabas besarla.

No pude impedirme sonreír ante el recuerdo de aquel día, sintiendo que mi corazón se entristecía enseguida _¿Volveré a besarla algún día?_

– ¿Por qué la dejó hacerlo si sabía lo que estábamos haciendo? – Intenté cambiar el enfoque.

– Rosemarie siempre abominó las bodas, Dimitri – Relató – Era prácticamente imposible llevarla a las fiestas de nuestros amigos. Tú tienes tres hermanas, debes saber de lo que estoy hablando, a las chicas les gusta jugar a ello.

– Sí, mis hermanas jugaban a las bodas todo el tiempo – Comenté – Principalmente la mayor, a veces me vestía del novio.

– Vasilisa tiene planeado su matrimonio con los más mínimos detalles desde que tenía ocho años – Continuó – Pero Rose odiaba tener que formar parte de eso. Muchas veces tuve que consolar a la chica porque Rosemarie había estropeado su matrimonio.

– Parece ser el tipo de chica que lo haría – Sonreí.

– Ya había aceptado el hecho de que nunca iría a la boda de mi hija, entonces imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que se casaría y que estaba animada con ello – Recordé los meses que precedieron a nuestra boda, los preparativos y Rose definitivamente estaba feliz con todo. Me era imposible imaginarla repudiando la idea de casarse – Decidí observarlos, y el día que fuimos a buscar su vestido de novia estaba toda alborotada buscando uno que te complaciera, porque ella quería que la vieras hermosa… bueno, allí decidí que era mejor no interferir – Terminó de beber su expreso, mientras el mío permanecía intacto.

– ¿Y se ha arrepentido de eso? – La miré.

– Vamos directamente al punto, Dimitri – Retribuyó mi mirada – No estoy aquí para juzgarte, perdonarte o culparte de lo que sea. Como dije, estoy aquí para resolver un problema – Permanecí callado, esperando que se explicara. _Si no soy el problema, ¿qué quiere resolver conmigo?_ – Ya te lo dije Dimitri, Rose necesita apoyo en éste momento – Continuó – Por más molesta que esté, ella te necesita a su lado.

– Solo estoy dándole tiempo – Desvié la mirada – Ella necesita…

– No, no lo necesita – Me interrumpió – Por supuesto que no vas a llegar y exigir que todo sea como antes, pero mantenerte alejado como lo estás haciendo no es lo mejor para ella.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Murmuré.

 _No entiende lo que pasó, para ella es fácil, la culpa no fue suya. Rose la quiere ahí, apoyándola._

– Porque soy su madre – La mujer me miró como si estuviera siendo ridículo – Y porque hoy, mientras recibía la noticia, por más que Abe o yo estuviéramos ahí, ella no paraba de mirar a la puerta ¿Crees que no vi cómo te miró cuando se la llevaron?

– El Señor Mazur no quiere que me acerque – Apunté – Lo dejó bien claro.

– Yo me encargo de Ibrahim – Respondió con aspereza – ¡Solo necesito saber cuándo vas a dejar de llorar por los rincones y empezar a cuidar de mi hija!

– Solo necesito…

– No me importa lo que necesites, Dimitri – Me interrumpió otra vez – Estoy aquí para hacer lo mejor por Rosemarie. No te juzgo por lo que pasó, pero si no eres capaz de cumplir lo que juraste en tus votos, entonces solo aléjate y deja que Ibrahim y yo nos encarguemos de esto. Yo misma compraré tu boleto de regreso a Rusia, eso le ahorraría mucho trabajo a mi marido que sigue intentando encontrar la forma de deportarte sin involucrar a Rose.

– Yo nunca la abandonaría _¿Ella realmente piensa que sería capaz de hacer algo así?_

– Entonces te agradecería que dejaras tu propia piedad de lado y te enfocaras en mi hija ahora, Dimitri – Cruzó los brazos – ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

– Sí – Respiré profundo – Pero dudo que el Señor Mazur vaya a estar de acuerdo.

– Ya dije que ese será mi problema – Se levantó – Aprovecha que Rosemarie pasará la tarde en análisis y ve a casa a bañarte. Es mejor que estés presentable cuando vuelva.

– Gracias Janine – Respondí sinceramente, también incorporándome.

 _Ella tiene razón, Rose me necesita ahora y eso es parte de mi redención._

Seguí el consejo: volví al apartamento, me duché, afeité y comí algo antes de regresar al hospital. _Al menos Janine no cree que lo mejor es que me aleje de una vez por todas de Rose._ Llegué a media tarde. Ya habían terminado los exámenes de Rose, fui directamente a su cuarto, decidido a hablar con ella. Sin embargo, terminé deteniéndome en la puerta al notar a algunas personas adentro.

 _Quizás debo esperar a que esté sola…_ – O puedes dejar de inventar excusas – Murmuré abriendo la puerta, entrando en silencio y colocándome en un rincón de la habitación. Abe inmediatamente me observó irritado, Lissa y Christian optaron por ignorar mi presencia, pero la persona que más me interesaba apenas dejaba de mirarme.

– Ok – Janine se levantó – Creo que todos necesitamos hacer algo en otro lugar.

– No – Abe protestó.

– Vamos Ibrahim, hoy dormirás en casa – Su mujer lo interrumpió; él salió no sin antes darme una mirada desagradable, mientras que Lissa no se movió.

– Janine, no creo… – Se quejó.

– Vasilisa, los dos pueden arreglárselas solos – Ella insistió en un tono que no dejaba espacio para discusiones.

– Vamos Liss – Christian suspiró – Janine tiene razón.

Esperé a que todos salieran para cerrar la puerta. Rose permaneció en silencio, observándome. Me acerqué cuidadosamente a la cama, notado que la morena desviaba la mirada hacia sus manos.

– Lamento no haber venido antes – Probé.

– ¿Estabas ocupado con algo más importante? – Siguió mirando sus manos.

– No hay nada más importante que tú, Rose – Le aseguré – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Genial, ¿ya sabes la novedad? – Levantó la cabeza, observándome por primera vez desde que nos quedamos solos.

– Rose – Gemí al verla forzar una sonrisa a pesar de sus ojos llorosos.

– No, todo está bien, en serio – Se limpió una lágrima con brusquedad, tratando de fingir alegría – Estoy segura de que mi padre me conseguirá la mejor silla de ruedas.

Quise tomar su mano al oírla sollozar, pero ella la quitó de mi alcance con aspereza.

– Rose, lo lamento – Le supliqué – Yo…

– No necesito tu pena, Dimitri – Respondió con un tono ácido.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la rejilla de su cama, bajando la cabeza enseguida.

– ¿Cuánto me odias, Rose? – Pregunté afligido.

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó confundida, soltando más de sus lágrimas.

– ¿Me odias lo suficiente como para quererme fuera de tu vida? – Continué en el mismo tono _¿Y si decide que lo mejor es que me aleje? ¿Podré respetar su decisión?_ Rose volvió a verse las manos, sus lágrimas caían sobre la sábana mientras esperaba alguna respuesta suya – ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Insistí.

– Odio no poder odiarte – Ella me miró con los ojos rojos – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Me equivoqué al no contártelo, lo siento mucho – Tomé asiento en el sillón cerca de su cama – No pensé que fuera importante.

– ¿Lo creíste importante cuando ella apareció semidesnuda en tu cuarto? – Me miró.

– Yo…

– Si yo no la hubiera visto, ¿te habría parecido importante contármelo? – Volvió a limpiarse el rostro.

– Por supuesto que sí – Le aseguré.

– ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en que no me estás diciendo solo lo que quiero oír? – Desvió la mirada – Confié en ti y rompiste eso…

– Cometí un error – Imploré – Lo siento mucho, si pudiera volver en el tiempo…

– Pero no puedes – Me cortó.

– ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? – Oculté la mirada, alejando mis propias lágrimas. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, _¿vamos a terminar así? ¿Este es el fin?_ – ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de tus exámenes? – Pregunté tratando de romper el silencio.

– Voy a pasar por cirugía mañana – Dijo – Hay un veinte por ciento de posibilidades de éxito…

– El veinte por ciento es bueno – Aseguré.

– Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Dimitri – Bajó la cabeza – No me digas que todo va a estar bien.

– Incluso si no, voy a estar a tu lado – Nuevamente traté de sujetar su mano, pero Rose volvió a recogerla, apartando la mirada – Ok, sin tocarte… esperaré hasta que estés lista para eso – Comenté desanimado – Me quedaré aquí, voy a cuidarte todo lo que necesites.

– Ya dije que no necesito tu pena – Me encaró.

– Yo no necesito tenerte pena – Garanticé – Juré delante de innumerables personas que estaría a tu lado en todo tipo de situaciones y es lo que voy a hacer.

– Aun así voy a volver a casa de mi padre – Me desafió.

– Pasaré el mayor tiempo posible allí – Me encogí de hombros – Incluso corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinado por él.

– ¿Desde hoy? – Mordió su labio.

– No saldré de esta habitación – Dije – Será mejor que te acostumbres a mi presencia.

Pasamos un momento en silencio. Rose parecía completamente dispuesta a ignorarme, pero al menos me encontraba con ella.

– Tú… – Comenzó.

– ¿Sí?

– No necesita ser hoy – Se mordió el labio – ¿Pero podrías traerme mi portátil? Perdí mi teléfono y es medio aburrido todo esto…

– ¿Quieres el mío? – Se lo ofrecí – Puedes entrar a Internet…

– Gracias – Sonrió mínimamente mientras le extendía el celular.

No hablamos mucho después de eso. Ella me devolvió el móvil cuando recibí una llamada de mi madre. Más tarde el efecto de los analgésicos pasó y sus dolores se volvieron casi insoportables, la enfermera tuvo que aplicarle una nueva dosis que la dejó somnolienta. Rose durmió hasta el día siguiente, yo me mantuve despierto todo el tiempo, observando a mi esposa.

Abe apareció tan pronto como amaneció; Rose entraría a cirugía a la brevedad, por lo que decidí ir al departamento y buscarle el portátil, así podría volver rápido para acompañarla en la cirugía y la recuperación.

Estaba buscando el cable de la notebook por el apartamento cuando escuché el timbre _¿Quién podrá ser? El portero no avisó nada._ Abrí la puerta, sorprendiéndome al encontrar al Señor Elliot Reed. Trabaja en inmigración y nos hizo una visita en la semana de la boda, pero ya no habíamos tenido más noticias de él.

– Buenos días, Señor Belikov – Me saludó con una mirada seria.

– Buen día, Señor Reed ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Necesitamos conversar – Entró al apartamento.

 _Ok, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer cuando tengo tanta prisa?_

– Por el momento estoy ocupado, ¿puedo ir a su oficina después? – Volví a buscar el cargador.

– Recibimos una denuncia, Señor Belikov – Me ignoró.

– ¿Una denuncia? – Lo miré confuso.

– Sí, una denuncia de que usted y su esposa se casaron solo para que usted consiguiera la visa permanente – Se acercó – Y como debe saber, eso es un crimen – _¡Era lo que faltaba! ¿Por qué alguien nos denunciaría? Rose… ya está pasando por tantas cosas y ahora esto ¿Será que fue Ivashkov? No, él no lo haría sabiendo que ella sería apresada, a pesar de todo se preocupa por su bienestar_ – ¿Tiene algo que decirme? – El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

– Hmm, sí… eso es ridículo – Traté de sonar indignado; encontrando al fin el cargador debajo del sofá – No sé quién hizo esa denuncia, pero solo le hicieron perder su tiempo. Y ahora tengo que salir.

– No estoy para bromas, Señor Belikov – Gruñó mientras yo me agachaba por el cargador – Podemos enviarlo permanentemente a Rusia y arrestar a Rosemarie.

– ¿Y cree que estoy bromeando? – Me incorporé, sintiéndome irritado – Mi esposa sufrió un accidente, se encuentra en cirugía en este preciso momento y mientras pasamos por todo esto alguien se siente con el derecho de hacer una denuncia de este tipo. Entonces Señor Reed, lo siento mucho, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto.

– Quizás sea mejor que regrese después – El hombre contestó desconcertado – Cuando los dos estén en casa.

– Gracias por la comprensión – Murmuré, guiándolo a la puerta.

– Realmente espero que no estén mintiendo, Belikov. Porque vamos a averiguarlo – Dijo antes de partir.

Cerré la puerta tan pronto como salió, sintiendo la necesidad de golpear la cabeza de alguien contra la pared _¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a Rose? Que no bastando con todo lo que atraviesa ahora corre el riesgo de ser apresada._ Pensativo me fui para el hospital _¿Habrá alguna manera de evitar esto?_ _Tendré que conversar con Abe y Janine,_ _Rose no podrá seguir con su plan de volver a su casa. No con esa sospecha sobre nosotros._

Cuando llegué al hospital, casi dos horas después, Rose seguía en cirugía. Me senté con los Mazur a esperar noticias _¿Cómo les digo lo que está pasando? No puedo callarme esto. Ahora, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que esto empeore mi situación con Abe?_ Lo observé pensando en mis opciones.

– ¿Por qué no dices de una vez qué es lo que quieres, Belikov? – Abe murmuró.

– ¿Cómo?

– Desde que llegaste me has estado observando – Apuntó – Por lo que supongo que algo quieres.

– Tenemos un problema – Respondí incómodo, atrayendo la atención total de los dos.

– ¿Nosotros, quiénes? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Rose y yo – Suspiré – Un agente de inmigración me visitó hoy, dijo que fuimos denunciados.

– ¿Cómo? – Abe gruñó.

– ¿Quién los denunció? – Janine cuestionó sorprendida.

– No lo sé, le dije que estaban equivocados y que necesitaba volver al hospital. Pero no me imagino quién podría haberlo hecho.

– ¿A quién se lo has contado? – Janine me miró seria.

– A nadie, ni siquiera Iván lo sabía. Rose se lo confesó a Vasilisa.

– Lissa no lo haría – Ella se mordió el labio – El día que Adrian y Christian lo descubrieron tú conversaste con Nathan, Ibrahim.

– Nathan… – Comencé.

– Él no sería tan burro como para mandar a mi hija a la cárcel – Rodó los ojos. _Tiene razón en eso_ – ¿Cómo se llama el agente con quien hablaste, hijo?

– Elliot Reed – Respondí – ¿Por qué?

– Hay maneras más sencillas de descubrir quién hizo la denuncia – Se levantó – Me encargaré de eso.

– Rose tendrá que volver a casa conmigo cuando tenga el alta – Murmuré, provocando que el hombre se detuviera.

– ¿Qué dices? – Me miró con irritación.

– La denuncia ya fue hecha – Expliqué – No podemos simplemente vivir en casas diferentes.

– Si crees que vas a usar esto para acercarte a Rose, estás muy equivocado, Belikov – Se acercó a mí de forma amenazante.

– Esa no es la cuestión, Señor Mazur – Respiré profundamente – No quiero que Rose salga perjudicada. Solo eso.

– Mi hija se quedará en mi casa– Gruñó.

– Él tiene razón Ibrahim – Suspiró Janine – Sería sospechoso si Rose volviera a nuestra casa. Si alguien sabe del acuerdo, probablemente conoce sus planes de divorcio también. Inclusive, si podemos probar que su matrimonio es verdadero, no sería difícil alegar que están separados. Igualmente sería fraude.

– Él lastimó a nuestra hija, Janine – Se volvió a su mujer – ¿Quieres que ignore eso?

– No, quiero que recuerdes lo que hablamos ayer – Replicó – Sobre lo que es mejor para nuestra hija.

Ambos pasaron un tiempo mirándose, hasta que Abe se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

– Lo que va a suceder ahora es lo siguiente, Belikov – Bajó el tono – Rose volverá a casa contigo y yo voy a cuidarla… visitaré a mi hija todos los días y si encuentro algo mal con ella: si está llorando, si me reclama que no le diste la suficiente atención, la trataste mal, conseguiste a otra mujer, lo que sea…

– Jamás haría nada de eso – Exhalé profundamente – Amo a su hija.

– No me interrumpas – Amenazó – Si tiene alguna herida, si es mordida por la perra o arañada por el gato, si se rompe una uña y se siente triste por ello, voy a culparte y entonces nuestra conversación no será tan agradable como esta ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

La cirugía duró poco más de seis horas y para cuando pudimos ver a Rose, ya había anochecido. Pasaría dos días en la UTI1 y tres en la habitación, si todo iba bien, el fin de semana la llevaría a casa y finalmente podría empezar a intentar obtener su perdón.

Por la noche volví al apartamento, sabiendo que no podía quedarme con ella mientras estuviera en la UTI. Me sentí completamente pérdido al saberme solo en ese lugar. Estaba cansado, era martes y no dormía bien desde el sábado, pero es que no podía dormir allí solo. Entré a nuestra habitación, decidiendo llevar algunas cosas a la recámara del primer piso. Todavía no estaba seguro del resultado de la cirugía y aunque hubiera sido exitosa, Rose tardaría un poco en volver a caminar. Terminé durmiendo en el sofá cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Abe, Janine y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor contarle sobre la denuncia hasta que ella volviera a su habitación, para no entorpecer su recuperación. La visité por la mañana y como no tenía mucho que hacer por el resto del día, hasta el siguiente horario de visita, opté por ir a la editorial y ver cómo estaban las cosas.

Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Mía me miró con sorpresa, para después hacerlo con desprecio, ignorándome cuando la saludé. _Creo que al final tendré que acostumbrarme._ Caminé a mi oficina percibiendo que todos me seguían con la mirada _¿Qué sabrán de lo ocurrido?_ Me encerré intentando en vano concentrarme en el trabajo. Rose estaba presente en cada maldito rincón de aquel lugar, todo me hacía recordar nuestros momentos juntos y nuestra situación actual.

Estaba dispuesto a irme e intentar trabajar en otro sitio, como el parque tal vez, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención. Eve, una columnista, entró viéndome con expresión preocupada.

– Señor Belikov… – Saludó.

– Buen día Eve, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – Dejé mi trabajo de lado.

– Hmm, me enteré del accidente – Comenzó desconcertada – Solo quería decir que lo siento mucho y que espero que Rosemarie se mejore pronto.

– Gracias – Respondí.

– Si usted necesita algo, todos estaremos aquí – Continuó – ¿Cómo está ella?

– Tuvo una cirugía – Pretendiendo cambiar de tema, pregunté – ¿Necesita algo?

– No, solo quería saber si Rose se encontraba bien – Expresó – Dicen que el Señor Mazur no está en su mejor humor hoy, por lo que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

– Ella está bien – Respiré profundamente – Es lo que necesitan saber, no quiero ningún chisme involucrando el nombre de mi esposa, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

– Sí Señor – Se volvió para salir, casi chocando con Mía – Lo siento.

– Señor Belikov, el Señor Mazur desea verlo ahora – Avisó la rubia antes de salir.

 _¿Por qué querrá verme? ¿No nos hemos visto lo suficiente en los últimos días?_

Me levanté con desánimo, odiaba ser el blanco de las atenciones y parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a fingir que era solo un día normal de trabajo.

Una vez más entré al ascensor, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron la recepcionista me ofreció una sonrisa educada mientras me evaluaba, pidiéndome que esperara un momento en lo que Abe terminaba una reunión con Stan Alto. Me sentía inquieto y no estaba dispuesto a simplemente sentarme y fingir que todo era normal.

 _Abe no me llamaría por nada_ _¿Sucedería algo con Rose? No, ellos me lo habrían dicho, ¿lo harían?_

Decidí beber un poco de agua para pasar el tiempo. _Si me pidió que subiera entonces esa reunión con Stan no debe durar tanto._ El dispensador estaba en el otro pasillo, caminé hasta allí y casi al doblar oí unas voces.

– No deberías decir eso – Una voz masculina susurró – Se trata de la hija del jefe.

– Solo digo, con o sin silla de ruedas, apuesto a que seguirá deliciosa – Esa fue la respuesta que hizo hervir mi sangre, me acerqué silenciosamente, encontrando a Jesse conversando con otro chico del equipo de Stan.

Eso ya era demasiado. Caminé hasta él, llamando la atención del otro muchacho. Mi mano envolvió la parte trasera de su cabeza, tirándolo hacia atrás, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera tener cualquier reacción, empujé su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared.

Jesse se deslizó hacia el suelo, volviéndose a mí con una mirada confusa y la nariz sangrante. Lo sostuve por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo antes de estrujarle la cara, descargando en él toda la frustración que venía sintiendo en los últimos días.

– Te advertí lo que sucedería si te oía hablando de mi esposa una vez más – Gruñí mientras él intentaba soltarse – Habría sido mejor para ti si hubieras aprendido a respetarla.

Un par de manos intentó apartarme de Zeklos, obligándome a soltarlo. El muchacho se derrumbó al mismo tiempo que me libraba de Stan Alto y avanzaba de nuevo. Pero una mano en mi hombro me sostuvo con firmeza, impidiéndome continuar.

– Es suficiente, hijo – Abe habló con calma, llevándome hacia atrás – No me obligues a llamar a los guardias de seguridad.

– S… señor Mazur – El muchacho que lo acompañaba balbuceó conmocionado.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Stan gruñó a la vez que Jesse intentaba sentarse, aún desconcertado.

– Está loco – Jesse jadeó – Llegó de la nada y…

– Te advertí que si le faltabas el respeto a Rose una vez más… – Traté de avanzar de nuevo en su dirección, siendo detenido por Stan.

– ¿Entonces alguien estaba hablando de mi hija? – Abe alternó la mirada entre nosotros.

– No, Señor Mazur – Jesse abrió los ojos – Yo nunca haría eso.

– Eres un hijo de puta mentiroso – Reñí.

– Hay una manera sencilla de descubrirlo – Stan rodó los ojos – Thomas, tú estabas aquí ¿Jesse dijo o no algo sobre Rosemarie Mazur? – Estuve a punto de corregirlo sobre el apellido de Rose, pero no sería relevante para el momento.

– E… yo – El joven alternó la mirada entre Jesse y Stan sin saber qué responder.

– Thomas, ¿verdad? – Abe lo llamó – Mírame, muchacho… – Él lo hizo, completamente sorprendido – ¿Eres nuevo aquí, Thomas? – Preguntó.

– Sí Señor – Confirmó – Comencé hace menos de un mes.

– Debiste haberme presentado al muchacho, Stan – Comentó Abe – Sabes que me gusta conocer a la gente que trabaja en mi editorial.

– Lo lamento, Señor Mazur…

– Thomas, en cuanto a la pregunta que Stan te hizo… – Sonrió – Te sugiero que pienses bien antes de responder; pareces ser un chico joven que está iniciando su carrera. No querrás estropearlo todo, ¿verdad?

– No Señor, no quiero – Respondió.

– Maravilloso – Abe ensanchó su sonrisa – Entonces, dime Thomas ¿El Señor Zeklos dijo o no algo inapropiado sobre mi hija?

– Sí Señor – Thomas finalmente suspiró ante la mirada suplicante de Jesse – Dijo que Rosemarie seguiría siendo deliciosa aun estando en silla de ruedas.

– Señor Mazur, no fue lo que quise decir – Jesse suplicó, apoyándose de la pared para levantarse.

– Ohh – Abe se volvió hacia Jesse, manteniendo la sonrisa a pesar de tener un brillo peligroso en la mirada – Un elogio… mi hija está en la UTI en este preciso momento, corriendo el riesgo de no volver a caminar, pero tal vez deba decirle que todo estará bien, ya que Jesse Zeklos todavía la considera deliciosa incluso en silla de ruedas.

– Lo siento mucho Señor Mazur – Jesse imploró.

– Stan, resuelve esto – La sonrisa del turco desapareció instantáneamente – Belikov, vámonos – Giró de vuelta a su oficina. Mi mano estaba sucia con la sangre de aquel imbécil y me preguntaba cuál sería la posibilidad de poder limpiarme antes – Él tendrá suerte si consigue un empleo en un tabloide de quinta categoría – Abe gruñó al entrar – Tal vez debo hacer una reunión, explicando lo que sucederá si escucho a alguien haciendo bromas sobre la condición de Rosemarie.

– Lamento esto, Señor Mazur – Stan nos alcanzó – Puede estar seguro de que está muerto profesionalmente.

– Ve a lavarte, Belikov – Abe se quejó – No quiero que ensucies nada en mi oficina – Seguí su recomendación, percibiendo que me había desollado un poco la mano al golpear a ese maldito. _Pero valió la pena._ Me quité el saco sucio de sangre y arreglé las mangas de mi camisa, también sucias. _Quizás sea mejor ir a casa después de la reunión._ Volví a la oficina y me senté al lado de Stan, extrañado del hecho de que continuara ahí – Ok, vamos directamente al asunto – Abe murmuró enojado – Ayer estuve conversando con Janine, Belikov. Y llegamos a la conclusión de que será mejor que Stan te sustituya en la edición de la revista.

Lo miré sorprendido mientas recibía la noticia _¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Realmente va a despedirme por lo que pasó?_

– ¿Cómo? – Balbuceé.

– Voy a encargarme de todo, no te preocupes Belikov – Stan afirmó.

– Pero…

– Te estoy poniendo en licencia, Dimitri – Abe aclaró – No me gusta la idea de mi hija sola en el apartamento todo el día. Una vez que mejore podrás volver a asumir tu puesto.

– Oh… – No sabía cómo sentirme en relación a eso. Bueno, era genial tener todo el tiempo para cuidar de Rose… pero era extraño pensar que no iba a trabajar más.

– Pensé en pedirte que trabajaras la semana para que le pasaras todo a Stan, pero luego de la pequeña demostración de control, creo que es mejor que te alejes inmediatamente – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Inmediatamente? – Fruncí el ceño – Eso quiere decir…

– Que puedes ir a casa, deshacerte de esa ropa ensangrentada y no volver más – Bostezó – Y esto es todo lo que tengo que resolver con ustedes.

– Gracias Señor Mazur – Stan apretó la mano del turco, seguí su ejemplo antes de salir e ir hacia el ascensor. Ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que las puertas se cerraron – Lo siento mucho por la chica, Dimitri – Comentó Stan – Estoy seguro de que pronto estará bien.

– Gracias – Suspiré.

– Y una vez más, lamento lo de Zeklos – Respiró hondo – Voy a tener que contratar a alguien para que se quede en su lugar y cuidar de dos revistas… será el infierno…

– Perdona por darte más trabajo – Pedí.

– Necesitas ese tiempo – Se encogió de hombros – No te preocupes, intentaré mantener todo al mismo nivel de siempre.

– Puedo pasarte alguna información por e-mail – Dije antes de salir del elevador para ir en busca de mi portafolios a mi oficina… _o antigua oficina, ya no sé._

– Perfecto, envíame todo lo que puedas conseguir – Dijo.

Lo dejé allí.

 _Eso es… a partir de ahora, mi vida literalmente se resume a Rose._

* * *

1 _UTI:_ Unidad de Terapia Intensiva.

* * *

¿Qué piensas del reencuentro de Rose y Dimitri? T_T

¿De la reacción del ruso con Jesse? =D

¿De las actitudes de Abe y Janine? (Como muchas saben no soy fan de Janine Hathaway, mis niveles de odio llegan a igualarse con los de Natasha Ozera. Sin embargo, creo que en esta historia su personaje se congracia mucho conmigo).

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Quién crees que hizo la denuncia?

Gracias por leer y comentar; son unas hermosas.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

 _Nota:_ felices vacaciones... al menos en México.


	34. Capítulo 33 I Won t Give Up

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 33. I Won´t Give Up

I don´t wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I´m here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you´re still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn´t break, we didn´t burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I´ve got, and what I´m not and who I am

 **I Won´t Give Up** **– Jason Mraz**

* * *

Finalmente pude ir a casa luego de una semana en aquel hospital. Según la Dra. Adamas la cirugía fue un éxito. Había vuelto a sentir mis piernas a pesar de no tener fuerza para moverlas, lo que era un poco doloroso.

Por otra parte, odiaba tener que volver al departamento con Dimitri, yo quería mantener la máxima distancia posible. Era difícil tener todos los días esos sentimientos conflictivos dentro de mí. Lo amaba, quería que estuviera cerca, yo quería su apoyo… pero no podía olvidar lo que pasó.

Estaba enojada con él, no por mi situación, pues a pesar de lo que todos decían yo no lo culpaba por ello. Sin embargo, lo culpaba por nuestra situación, lo culpaba por sentirme sola tantas veces, lo culpaba por no poder confiar en él, por no poder sentir su toque sin que me recordara todo, lo culpaba por haber tenido esa pelea que manchó el recuerdo de la primera vez que dijo que me amaba.

 _¿Cómo vamos a superar todo esto?_

– Llegamos – Mi madre me sonrió al abrir la puerta del apartamento – Es bueno estar en casa, ¿no?

– No quiero quedarme aquí – Suspiré – ¿Segura que no puedo irme a tu casa? Podemos decir que la estructura de allí es mejor para mi recuperación.

– Entonces Dimitri también tendría que quedarse – Respiró hondo – Y a pesar de que tu padre está hablando con él, no creo que sea buena idea ponerlos juntos.

Ella empujó mi silla de ruedas hasta la sala, mientras miraba alrededor, verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

– Necesito tiempo, mamá – Suspiré sintiéndome extraña por estar ahí – Me es difícil estar tan cerca de él.

– Y él necesita una oportunidad, Rosemarie – Dio la vuelta, sentándose en el sofá frente a mí – ¿Crees que con el tiempo será más fácil para ustedes resolverlo? Solo servirá para que se alejen más. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a su ausencia, con el tiempo vas a dejar de extrañarlo.

– ¿Y si eso es lo que quiero? – Respondí _¿Por qué les es tan difícil aceptar que todo terminó?_ – No quiero sentirme más así.

– ¿Y te vas a rendir sin intentar repararlo? – Alzó una ceja.

– Algunas cosas no tiene reparación – Rodé los ojos.

– Sí, pero esta no es una de ellas. Él está dispuesto a intentarlo – Apuntó.

– Es fácil para ti decirlo – Reclamé – ¡Tienes el matrimonio perfecto!

– Matrimonio perfecto – Ella se burló – Rosemarie, no existe el matrimonio perfecto. Lo que existe son dos personas luchando constantemente por mantener una relación equilibrada, ¿crees que nunca quise divorciarme de tu padre?

Eso me asombró. Los dos parecían tener el equilibrio perfecto; nunca los había escuchado discutir seriamente – Bueno, él no debió haberte hecho nada grave – Murmuré.

– ¿A mí? No… no lo hizo – Se encogió de hombros – Pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por ti.

– ¿Por mí? – Pregunté sorprendida – ¿Por qué renunciarías de algo por mí?

– Esto puede ser una sorpresa para ti, Rose – Ella respiró profundamente – Pero tu padre no siempre fue el gran padre que es hoy.

– ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Enloqueció?_

– Rose, ¿has visto alguna foto de él contigo cuando eras un bebé? – Instigó.

– Claro que sí – Rodé los ojos – Están las del embarazo y… – Me mordí el labio intentando recordar alguna otra.

 _Bueno, nunca he visto otra, pero debe existir…_

– ¿Y luego? – Sonrió.

– Ok, nunca he visto ninguna otra, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista… ¿no es así? – Volví con mi manía del labio.

– Bien, no existe – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté asustada.

– Bueno, cuando conocí a tu padre él trabajaba en otra editorial – Comenzó – Yo era su asistente y terminamos involucrándonos. Un día decidió iniciar Publicaciones Mazur y yo lo apoyé; no pasó mucho tiempo para que la editorial empezara a dar algún beneficio, aunque fuera poco al principio nos garantizaba una vida confortable.

– Sí, conozco la historial de la editorial – Rodé los ojos – ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

– Quedé embarazada después de dos años de casados – Contó – Tu padre estaba ampliando la editorial y trabajaba mucho.

– ¿Quieres decir que era un padre ausente? – Me burlé. Era difícil imaginar a mi baba en esa categoría.

– ¿Ausente? – Se rio – Rosemarie, le llamé para decirle que estaba en trabajo de parto, su respuesta fue que enviaría un taxi para que me llevara al hospital. No sabía qué hacer con un bebé y tuve que aprender sola. Él apareció al día siguiente, pidiendo disculpas por haberse quedado atrapado en el trabajo.

– ¿Estás jugando, no? – Reí nerviosa.

 _¡Ese no es mi baba!_

– Siempre has estado loca por él. Y a pesar de que le gustaba mostrar tus fotos a todos por tener una chica linda, él no tenía tiempo para ti – Continuó – Durante los primeros años dejé de trabajar para dedicarme cien por ciento a ti ¡y mi Dios!, me dabas tanto trabajo.

– ¿Gracias? – Cuestioné incierta.

– ¿Quieres que mienta? – Se encogió de hombros – ¡Casi me enloqueces! Lo peor era cuando él llegaba y quería seguir trabajando y tú querías su atención – Absorbí esa información totalmente escéptica. _No es posible que estemos hablando de la misma persona ¿Esta es la forma en la que me dice que Abe no es mi padre?_ – Bueno, él no vio tus primeros pasos, no oyó tus primeras palabras, se perdió cumpleaños. Estaba cansada – Suspiró – Para tu cumpleaños número cuatro te haríamos una fiesta de princesas, Lissa inventó que la suya sería así y tú quisiste una igual.

– Mi cumpleaños de cinco años fue de princesa – La corregí – No el cuarto.

– ¿Quieres contar la historia, Rosemarie? – Ella rodó los ojos.

– Lo siento – Musité.

 _Dimitri se está tardando, ¿es tan difícil encontrar los medicamentos y comprar las cosas que mi madre enumeró?_

– Sería la primera gran fiesta que tendrías. Ibrahim no escatimó en nada – Siguió – Pero agendó una reunión el mismo día, él iba a comprar una nueva revista para la editorial y la estaba negociando.

– Esto no parece ser bueno.

– Me aseguró que volvería a tiempo, después de todo la fiesta comenzaría a las seis de la tarde. Pero cuando pasaba de las siete y ni siquiera había llamado, decidí que debíamos irnos sin él – Respiró profundamente, esos recuerdos no parecían ser agradables – Pero tú te negabas a ir, querías entrar a la fiesta acompañada de tu baba.

– ¿Me perdí mi cumpleaños?

– Tu padre regresó al día siguiente, aparentemente todo salió bien y ellos salieron a celebrar. Sabrá Dios dónde y cómo… – Ella ignoró mi pregunta – Yo arreglé nuestras maletas durante la madrugada, después de finalmente haber logrado que dejaras de llorar lo suficiente como para dormir.

– ¿Te fuiste? – Abrí los ojos.

 _¿Por qué nunca supe esto?_

– Cuando vio aquello entró en desesperación, me pidió perdón y prometió que cambiaría, que nunca más sucedería algo así, pero yo estaba cansada.

– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? – Le pregunté con curiosidad.

– Él me pidió dos semanas – Explicó – Me dijo que si en dos semanas todavía quería irme, me daría el divorcio sin problemas y una cantidad mensual justa para que yo pudiera cuidar de ti.

– ¿Y aceptaste? – La miré muy sorprendida.

 _¿Algo tan pequeño la hizo perdonarlo?_

– No tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Si conseguía aguantar más dos semanas evitaría muchos problemas en el futuro – Se encogió de hombros – Pero entonces algo cambió, él llegaba a casa todos los días para la hora de la cena, siempre jugaba contigo y te metía en la cama todas las noches, sin olvidarse de contarte una historia antes de dormir. Aún trabajaba bastante, pero buscó dedicarnos tiempo a las dos. Este cambio llamó mi atención.

– ¿Y lo perdonaste? ¿Así simplemente? – Cuestioné incrédula.

– No, no estuvimos bien por un largo tiempo. Pensaba que él estaba actuando de esa forma solo para no hacerme desistir y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes – Aseguró – Pero también tenía curiosidad por ver hasta dónde llegaría; tú estabas feliz y… bueno, dos semanas se transformaron en un mes, después en dos, luego en cuatro, hasta que me di cuenta que el cambio era verdadero y dejé de lado de una vez por todas la idea del divorcio.

– ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

– Creo que al final consiguió borrar el recuerdo de un padre malo – Nuevamente hizo el ademán con sus hombros – Él se aferró tanto a ti que tuve que intervenir algunas veces para que no te estropeara.

– Y eso quiere decir que…

– Las personas se equivocan, Rosemarie – Tomó mi mano – Y son capaces de entender el error y repararlo, pero para eso, necesitas dar una oportunidad. Estoy segura de que no seríamos felices si me hubiera ido sin darle la oportunidad a tu padre.

– Entonces, ¿debo olvidar todo lo que pasó? – Observé mis manos.

 _¿Cómo lo haría?_

– Claro que no, no tienes amnesia – Rodó los ojos – Dimitri no va a entrar por esa puerta y automáticamente todo volverá a ser como antes, pero eso no significa que no puedas darle una oportunidad. A veces las cosas pueden llegar a ser aún mejores.

Me esforcé por llevar la silla hasta la ventana, intentando no golpear nada por el camino, dirigir aquella cosa aún no era tan fácil para mí.

– No quiero ser una carga para él – Admití en voz baja – No quiero que sienta pena por mí.

– Eso no va a suceder – Ella se levantó, caminando hacia mí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Murmuré.

– Rose, ¿crees que te ama, a pesar de todo lo que pasó? – Observó la vista.

– No sé – Gemí – A veces creo que sí…

– ¿Lo amas?

– Claro – No dudé en responder.

– Si la situación fuera a la inversa, ¿él sería un peso para ti? – Alzó una ceja, dándome una mirada sesgada. No respondí, volví mi atención a la ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que me dijo.

 _¿Podría arreglar las cosas?_

Finalmente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención. Mamá se adelantó para ayudar al ruso que entró cargando algunas bolsas; Libby y Gatito llegaron en sus jaulas de paseo – Lamento la demora – Sonrió – Me pareció mejor pasar a buscarlos de una vez, estoy seguro de que te echaban de menos.

Mi madre llevó las compras a la cocina, mientras él los liberaba de su pequeña prisión. Parecía que había pasado un siglo desde aquel viernes en donde mi vida era perfecta.

– Está enorme – Exclamé al ver a Gatito correr en mi dirección para saltar a mi regazo. Libby hizo lo mismo, aunque ella se detuvo a mis pies y se puso a llorar.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dimitri se acercó.

– Bien – Afirmé – ¿Puedes ponerla en mi regazo también?

– Eso es un avance – Dimitri cumplió mi deseo mientras yo acariciaba las orejas de la corgi y el gatito mordisqueaba su pata.

– Me voy a casa – Comentó mi madre, acercándose – Volveré mañana, ¿ok?

– Está bien – Sonreí.

– No te fuerces, ni apresures – Ella bajó el tono – Solo no estés tan dispuesta a rechazar a tu marido.

– Gracias – Sonreí al mismo tiempo que una pequeña guerra entre Libby y el gato se instauraba en mi regazo, provocando que sintiera algunas punzadas en mi columna.

– Basta – Dimitri lo notó de inmediato, quitándolos de mí – ¿Te lastimaron?

– No fue nada – Le aseguré cuando mamá ya se había ido.

– Voy a preparar la cena – Me observó – ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

– No tengo hambre – Me sentía extraña estando sola con él; parecía que hacía tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí juntos por última vez.

– Rose, necesitas comer – Dijo – Tampoco quisiste almorzar.

– Tengo dolor – Admití, realmente solo quería un analgésico y recostarme un poco – Me siento mareada.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Dimitri suspiró – Compré los analgésicos, te los traeré para que descanses en lo que hago la cena – Fue a la cocina, trayendo un vaso con agua y tres comprimidos – Ya es hora de que tomes tus medicamentos – Dijo gentilmente mientras yo los tragaba.

– Voy a esperar en mi cuarto – Avisé.

Noté tristeza en los ojos del ruso al mencionar mi cuarto y no el nuestro. Eso me incomodó, pero mi madre me aconsejó ir despacio, no podía imaginarme durmiendo en la misma cama que él.

 _Por lo menos no todavía._

– Te ayudo – Se ofreció.

– Puedo moverme sola, Dimitri – Murmuré – No necesito que hagas todo por mí.

– Pero esto…

– Ya dije que puedo hacerlo – Exclamé yendo hacia la puerta de su antiguo cuarto. Seguramente echaría de menos mi antigua habitación, _me encanta aquella vista,_ me fascinaba pasar la tarde en la terraza.

Mis brazos dolían por el esfuerzo de mover la silla, _tal vez debí haber aceptado la silla motorizada que me ofreció papá,_ pero no quería sentirme totalmente incapaz. Entré a la recámara mirando alrededor, no acostumbraba entrar allí. Dimitri ya había traído algunas cosas nuestras _¿Realmente esperaba quedarse aquí conmigo?_

Mi atención pronto se enfocó en la cama, era más alta de lo que esperaba. _Bueno, las enfermeras me enseñaron a subir y bajar de la cama del hospital, no debe ser tan diferente._ Dejé la silla al lado de la cama, respirando profundamente para tomar coraje. La cama era más alta que la silla, pero yo lo conseguiría. _Solo necesito poner un poco más de fuerza en los brazos._ Me apoyé en la silla haciendo fuerza para levantarme y cuando menos lo esperé, estaba de pie. Una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en mi cara _¡Estoy de pie!_ No obstante, mi sonrisa murió al sentir que mis piernas perdían fuerza, cediendo bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. La cama absorbió gran parte del impacto, pero aún sentí cuando me deslicé hacia el suelo.

– ¡Pero qué mierda! – Gemí terminando de tirarme. No sentía dolor exactamente, probablemente debido al analgésico, pero las lágrimas fueron inmediatas.

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir vivir así, si ni siquiera puedo acostarme sola?_

– Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? – Escuché la voz de Dimitri acercándose – Rose qué fue… ¡Maldición! – Exclamó al abrir la puerta, corriendo hacia mí – Roza, ¿te lastimaste? – Preguntó preocupado – Voy a llamar a un médico.

– No – Sollocé – No quiero ningún médico.

– Roza… – Acarició mi cara.

– Solo ponme en la cama – Imploré – Solo quiero acostarme.

Dimitri me levantó con cuidado, llevándome en brazos hasta acostarme en la cama.

– ¿Tienes dolor? – Preguntó mientras me acomodaba.

– No.

– Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? – Parecía preocupado – Vamos, habla conmigo…

– ¡Soy una inútil! – Lloré.

– No, jamás digas eso – Suplicó – Tú no eres una inútil.

– ¿Cómo llamas a alguien que no puede hacer nada solo? – Apunté.

– Rose, esto es pasajero – Acarició mi cara – Lo prometo, pasará. Vas a superar esto, lo haremos…

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Cerré los ojos al sentir sus manos limpiando suavemente mi cara.

– Porque eres la persona más fuerte que conozco – Declaró – Si hay alguien capaz de superar esto, eres tú. Y yo voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, lo prometo – Dejé mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndolo acariciar mi cuero cabelludo – ¿Estás segura de que no te lastimaste? – Preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

– Solo mi orgullo – Respiré profundamente.

Se alejó, aún evaluándome – Voy a terminar la cena y la traigo, ¿está bien? – Inquirió.

– Gracias – Suspiré. Él se acercó un poco más de lo que esperaba, haciendo que lo mirara aprensiva _¿Va a besarme? Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que influya todo lo que está pasando_ – Dimitri… – Desvié la mirada un poco confundida.

Besó mi mejilla, alejándose enseguida, mirándome con cariño.

– No voy a desistir, Rosemarie – Declaró – Puedes tener el tiempo que necesites, yo voy a estar aquí a tu lado. Vamos a superar esto juntos, ¿entiendes?

Me mordí el labio absorbiendo sus palabras, sintiendo aquella conocida paz embargándome, a la vez que él salía de la habitación.

 _¿Está realmente dispuesto a enfrentar todo esto conmigo?_

 _¿O solo lo hace para congraciarse conmigo…?_

 _Bueno, tal vez el consejo de mamá sea bueno. Lo mejor es observar sus actitudes de aquí en adelante._

Dimitri trajo mi cena más tarde, amé finalmente librarme de la comida del hospital.

Los días siguientes no fueron tan diferentes, Dimitri se dedicaba exclusivamente a mí. Al comienzo yo no quería salir de casa, me contentaba observando la calle por la ventana, pero él me terminó convenciendo para pasear por el parque luego de dos días encerrada.

Comenzaría la fisioterapia en unos días y si todo iba bien, pronto dejaría la silla. Dimitri intentaba animarme cada día, lo que hacía que mis dolores disminuyeran considerablemente; me animó a ayudarle en la cocina, poco a poco sentía aquella antigua familiaridad regresar entre los dos.

Estaba acostada luego de un día particularmente agitado. Mi baba vino a visitarme e insistió en que deberíamos cenar fuera. Realmente no quería salir, pero Dimitri y mi madre también lo consideraron buena idea y me aseguraron que sería rápido. Al final pasamos gran parte de la noche fuera, papá decidió llevarnos al teatro después y para cuando volvimos al departamento lo único que deseaba era dormir y descansar.

Casi estaba ahí, mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, mi mente caminaba hacia la inconsciencia cuando el dolor me alcanzó.

– Dimitri – Grité entre lágrimas, mientras intentaba en vano sentarme.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Él abrió la puerta.

 _¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?_

– Mis piernas – Lloré tratando de estirarlas, a la vez que los calambres me arrancaban más lágrimas.

– ¿Qué tienen? – Preguntó casi con desesperación.

– Has que pare – Imploré.

Dimitri subió a la cama, me quitó la sábana e inmediatamente comenzó a masajear mis piernas, con una mirada afligida, al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba dejar de llorar conforme sentía el alivio para el dolor.

– ¿Está mejor? – Cuestionó preocupado.

– Lamento haberte asustado – Sollocé mirando al techo – Odio esto.

– ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Él respiró profundamente.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿No dijiste que te ibas a dormir?

– Estaba en la sala – Desconversó.

– Pero dijiste que irías a dormir – Volví a esforzarme por sentarme, mirándolo enseguida.

– Decidí ver un poco de TV – Se encogió de hombros.

– Dimitri… – Lo contemplé.

– Estoy durmiendo en el sofá – Admitió a regañadientes.

 _¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Tiene una habitación perfectamente cómoda en el piso de arriba!_

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté.

– Bueno, así podría ayudarte si me necesitabas por la noche – Explicó con sencillez.

– ¡Pero es el sofá! – Insistí.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedo pasar unos días en el sofá – Bostezó.

– ¿Duermes? – Estreché los ojos, notando las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

– Lo suficiente – Se encogió de hombros.

– Dimitri… – Insistí de nuevo.

– Solo estoy un poco preocupado – Suspiró.

 _¡Mierda Rose!, ¿cómo pudiste dejarlo pasar? ¿Conoces el problema que tiene para dormir y simplemente lo olvidaste? No deberías ser tan egoísta, sobre todo cuando se está esforzando tanto por cuidar de ti._

– ¿Me ayudas a recostarme? – Dimitri se acercó, ofreciéndome apoyo para acostarme de nuevo en la cama. Sonrió antes de empezar a alejarse – Quédate – Le pedí, sosteniéndolo del brazo – Puedes dormir aquí.

– ¿Estás segura? – Él frunció el ceño.

– Hay espacio – Me mordí el labio.

Dimitri me cubrió, acomodándose con cuidado a mi lado. Observaba el techo sintiendo que mi corazón se aceleraba debido a la proximidad. Lo extrañaba tanto, la verdad es que odiaba dormir sola.

Su respiración se acompasó enseguida, siempre me sorprendió la rapidez con la que caía dormido, sobre todo después de unos días sin dormir. Tenía ganas de acomodarme de lado solo para poder verlo mejor, pero me era difícil poder colocar la almohada entre mis piernas y además no encontraba esa posición tan confortable.

Decidí cerrar los ojos y descansar, sintiendo el sueño volver a rondarme. La cama se hundió suavemente cuando Gatito saltó, pues Dimitri había dejado la puerta abierta. Sentí sus pequeñas patas sobre mis piernas hasta parar en mi abdomen. No tardó mucho para que un nuevo movimiento indicara la llegada de Libby, ella se acomodó a nuestros pies, entre Dimitri y yo, haciéndome sonreír.

Busqué la mano de Dimitri antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

* * *

Primero que nada... ¡Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras!

Ahora sí, tal parece que las cosas no van tan mal entre Rose y Dimitri. Y descubrimos un poco lo que fue la relación entre Abe y Janine ¿Quién lo diría?

Te invito a dejarme tus impresiones.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Besos, Isy.


	35. Capítulo 34 Broken

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 34. Broken

The worst is over now

And we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high

And steal my pain away

There´s so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain

 **Broken – Seether feat. Amy Lee**

* * *

POV Dimitri

Estábamos en la primer semana de octubre, Rose había comenzado la fisioterapia y yo sentía que cada vez me dejaba acercarme más a ella. Primero conseguimos mantener una conversación cordial, luego empezó a permitir que la ayudara y la tocara, y por último, volvimos a compartir la cama.

Y como prometí, estaba dándole su espacio y aparentemente eso estaba funcionando. A ese paso pronto podríamos volver a ser la pareja de antes.

– ¿Estás lista? – Le pregunté al oír el sonido del timbre. Ya casi era la hora de su sesión de fisioterapia y ella se veía un poco desanimada hoy.

– Claro – Suspiró mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Fruncí el ceño, interrumpiendo mi camino – ¿Sientes algo?

– No es nada – Se acercó a la ventana, al final aprendió a controlar la silla de ruedas. Odiaba verla en eso, pero según Denise, la fisioterapeuta, Rose estaba respondiendo bien y pronto pasaría a usar el andador.

– Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

– Atiende la puerta, Dimitri – Desconversó – Denise va a desesperarse e irse; ya deberías haberle dado una llave.

– No me gusta andar distribuyendo la llave de nuestro departamento, Rose – Murmuré – Liberé su entrada en la portería, eso es suficiente.

– Solo atiende la puerta, Dimitri – Ella respiró profundamente, demostrando su claramente mal humor. Llegué a la entrada, dejándola en la sala. _Tal vez se sienta mejor después de hablar con la fisioterapeuta._ Abrí para encontrarme con Elliot Reed.

 _¡Definitivamente necesito tener una conversación con el portero!_

– Buenas tardes, Señor Reed – Murmuré _¿Cómo es que este hombre siempre aparece en los peores momentos?_ – ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

– Buenas tardes, Señor Belikov – Me evaluó – ¿Es un buen momento?

– En realidad no – Suspiré dándole paso al hombre – Pero supongo que eso no le impedirá entrar.

– Gracias – Respondió seriamente – ¿Dónde está su esposa?

– En la sala – Musité.

– Supongo que tienen prisa, como siempre – Estrechó los ojos.

– La verdad es que sí, Rose tiene fisioterapia y…

– Esa táctica no va a funcionar esta vez, Señor Belikov – Su tono se volvió duro – Había decidido darles un tiempo debido al accidente, pero recibimos otra denuncia.

– ¿Y supongo que no puede decirme quién hizo esa denuncia? – Crucé los brazos.

– Dimitri, por qué están… – Rose interrumpió llegando a la cocina, encontrándonos ahí. Alternó la mirada entre los dos, visiblemente confundida – ¿Por qué está aquí el hombre de inmigración?

– Señora Belikov – Se acercó a Rose después de evaluarla de forma discreta, provocando que la mirada de la morena se endureciera. Rose constantemente se quejaba de la mirada de pena que recibía de las personas cuando salíamos y allí claramente se estaba repitiendo – Me alegra que se encuentre mejor – El hombre sonrió gentilmente.

– Imagino que sí – Ella rodó los ojos – Gracias.

– Fuimos denunciados una vez más – Respiré hondo – ¿Qué procede ahora, Señor Reed?

– Ahora voy a llevar a cabo una nueva entrevista con ustedes, luego de inspeccionar el departamento – Explicó – Ya he hablado con algunos de sus amigos y ellos básicamente repitieron la misma historia: nunca vieron un matrimonio tan unido como el suyo.

– Y de alguna manera, ¿eso no es bueno? – Fruncí el ceño – Ellos tienen una buena opinión de nosotros.

– O fueron ensayados para eso – Acusó.

– ¿Primero nos acusa de cometer fraude y ahora de obligar a nuestros amigos a mentir? – Dije.

– Como sea – Rose volvió a interrumpirnos con impaciencia – Haga lo que tenga que hacer, eso no va a cambiar nada, nosotros no mentimos.

– También pretendo conversar con sus padres – Apuntó.

– ¿Quiere que llame a mi padre y le programe una reunión? – Ella se dio la vuelta, regresando a la sala – Estoy segura que a él le encantará hablar con usted – El hombre no se intimidó, luego salió a inspeccionar el apartamento mientras Rose volvía a situarse frente a la ventana. Caminé hasta allí, deteniéndome a su lado – Parece ser un día hermoso – Extendió la mano sobre un rayo de sol – El sol parece agradable.

– ¿Quieres salir después? – Le pregunté.

– No – Suspiró – Solo echo de menos la terraza.

– ¿La terraza? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Sí, me encanta tomar el sol ahí – Se mordió el labio. La observé por un momento, ésa era su parte preferida del departamento, ella siempre estaba allí.

 _Debí haber prestado más atención._

– Bien, tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes – El hombre regresó a la sala, llamando nuestra atención.

– Puede hablar – Rose se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Cuestionó tomando nota de todo.

– Era su asistente – Rose respondió.

– ¿Era? – Él nos evaluaba – ¿Ya no trabajan juntos?

– Me estoy dedicando totalmente a su recuperación – Contesté inmediatamente.

– Entiendo – Escribió algo – Noté que la recámara de la planta superior parece estar siendo utilizada por alguien y…

– Ésa era nuestra habitación – Lo cortó Rose.

– ¿Y por qué ya no lo es? – Preguntó distraído, mientras observaba sus anotaciones.

– No sé si se percató, Señor Reed – Rose lo vio con rabia antes de que yo pudiera intentar eludir la situación – Pero subir escaleras no ha sido mi actividad principal en el último mes.

– Perdone, Señorita Mazur – El hombre abrió los ojos al notar su desliz – No quise…

– Señora Belikov. Hace algún tiempo dejé de ser la Señorita Mazur y creo que esta reunión es exactamente para discutir eso – Lo corrigió con un tono duro, yo la observé notando un brillo divertido en su mirada.

 _Bueno, pasé todo el día tratando de mejorar su humor y ella se divierte torturando a alguien._

– Lo siento – Se disculpó.

– Señor Reed, ¿puede darme un minuto con mi esposa? – Pregunté levantándome.

– C… claro – Él tartamudeó, mientras yo la empujaba hacia la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Rose preguntó aburrida tan pronto como cerré la puerta.

– No sé lo que estás haciendo, pero es una pésima idea – Respiré profundamente.

– Me deshago de él – Se encogió de hombros.

– Rose, ya tenemos bastantes problemas – Exhalé – ¿Puedes simplemente contestar sus preguntas y esperar a que se vaya?

– Dimitri, él no tiene nada contra nosotros – Rodó los ojos – Si lo tuviera, no estaría aquí haciendo esas preguntas ridículas.

– Rose, ¿puedes no ser terca por lo menos una vez en la vida? – Le pedí.

– Podría, pero en este momento estoy aburrida – Sonrió de forma traviesa antes de volver a la sala.

– ¿Podemos continuar? – El hombre se recompuso.

– Claro – Ella sonrió, al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en el sillón a su lado.

– Ok, ¿cómo es su relación? – Inquirió.

– Genial – Rose parecía decida a hacerse cargo.

 _¿Debería interferir?_

– ¿Está de acuerdo, Señor Belikov? – Me miró.

– Disculpe Señor Reed, ¿pero estamos en algún tipo de terapia de pareja? – Rose lo interrumpió.

– Tengo información sobre un posible divorcio y…

– Eso fue una exageración.

– Tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero los superamos – Ella se encogió de hombros – No fue nada.

– ¿Entonces realmente pensaron en divorciarse? – Nos miró.

– ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? – Rose cruzó los brazos – Todos tienen problemas.

– Me parece extraño que una joven y recién casada pareja esté pensando en divorcio – Él nos dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

– Aún estamos aprendiendo a lidiar con el otro – Le respondí – Es natural que suceda esto en las parejas.

– Pero como dije Belikov, ustedes todavía deberían estar de luna de miel ¿No creen? – Siguió sonriendo – Y no pensando en el divorcio, eso no es muy común en una pareja de verdad…

– ¿Está casado, Señor Reed? – Rose cuestionó.

– Sí, desde hace veinte años ¿Por qué? – Él frunció el ceño.

– ¿Y usted nunca pensó en divorciarse de su esposa? – Preguntó sorprendiéndolo – ¿Ni siquiera un mísero día?

– La situación es diferente y…

– Bueno, mi madre me enseñó que no existe el matrimonio perfecto. Que siempre tenemos que esforzarnos por hacerlo bien y fue por eso que decidí tratar de arreglar el mío, en lugar de mandarlo todo al carajo tomando una decisión con la cabeza caliente – Explicó sorprendiéndome _¿Janine realmente dijo eso? ¿Cuándo?_ – Pero probablemente debo llamarla y contarle que usted conoce la fórmula de la perfección.

– No es esa la cuestión, Señora Belikov – La interrumpió – La cuestión es que ustedes acababan de casarse y…

– ¿Y qué, tenemos prohibido tener problemas? No me advirtieron eso, lo siento – Dijo estrechando los ojos – ¿O el problema es el hecho de que él es ruso? ¿Si fuera americano todo estaría bien? ¿El hecho de que mi padre sea turco también influye?

– La nacionalidad del Señor Belikov no está en cuestión aquí, mucho menos la del Señor Mazur – Nuevamente lució desconcertado – El tema está en que por lo que contaron sobre el accidente, no esperaba que fuera a estar bien.

– ¿Por qué no? – Ella se cruzó de brazos – ¿Por la silla de ruedas? ¿Él no puede ser feliz con alguien que no puede caminar, Señor Reed?

– No, es… vamos a la siguiente cuestión – Balbuceó – Supongo que el matrimonio ha sido consumado, ¿verdad?

– ¿Esa es la próxima pregunta? – Exclamó – ¿Qué más van a querer saber? ¿Nuestra posición preferida? ¿O quiere que consumemos el matrimonio ahora para que usted esté seguro?

– Rose – Tomé su mano. El pobre hombre nos miraba completamente perplejo cuando el sonido del timbre nos distrajo, para alivio suyo.

– Probablemente sea mi fisioterapeuta – Ella comentó.

– Bueno, no quiero molestar más – Él se levantó rápidamente – Gracias por su tiempo.

– Lo acompaño a la puerta – Ofrecí. Caminamos en silencio; Denise aguardaba pacientemente cuando abrí, le dije que Rose se encontraba en la habitación y ella pronto se fue a encontrarla – Fue un placer verlo, Señor Reed – Lo despedí – Espero que esta historia de la denuncia se resuelva pronto.

– También yo, Señor Belikov – Suspiró – También yo…

– ¿No podemos saber quién hizo la denuncia? – Intenté.

– No, no puedo informales – Suspiró otra vez – Pero realmente siento molestar en un momento tan difícil.

– ¿Por lo menos podemos saber cuál fue la denuncia exactamente? – Insistí.

 _Sería bueno saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando._

– La denuncia fue que la Señorita Mazur estaba en una relación cuando ustedes anunciaron la boda y que esa relación persiste hasta el día de hoy – Parecía incómodo.

– ¿Fue Adrian Ivashkov quien hizo la denuncia? – Fruncí el ceño – Él pretendía creer que había algo entre ellos, pero hasta nuestros amigos pueden asegurarle que nunca sucedió nada entre los dos.

– No, la hizo una mujer – Él me miró sorprendido – Pero voy a investigar eso.

– Gracias – Arrugué más el ceño imaginando quién podría haberla hecho. _La tal Avery no soporta mucho a Rose, pero no tendría sentido que ella nos denunciara._ Observé al hombre irse igual de pensativo.

 _¿Quién podría querer perjudicarla así?_

 _Tal vez Abe lo sepa._

– ¿Dimitri? – La voz de Denise llamó mi atención – ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?

– ¿Cómo? – Cerré la puerta, girándome en su dirección.

– Ella no quiere hacer los ejercicios – Explicó caminando hacia mí – ¿Podrías…

– Claro – Suspiré yendo a la sala. Denise había alejado los muebles para extender una colchoneta en el suelo. Rose estaba acostada allí, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, con la respiración jadeante – ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunté.

– Aumenté el peso en sus tobillos – Indicó la mujer, al mismo tiempo que me sentaba junto a mi esposa.

– Me duele – Rose lloriqueó.

– ¿Cuántos tiene que hacer? – Suspiré.

Siempre que Denise introducía un ejercicio nuevo o aumentaba el peso, necesitaba intervenir para que Rose hiciera los ejercicios.

– Diez – Habló Denise – Diez en cada pierna.

– Roza – Quité el brazo de sus ojos – Vamos, solo diez.

– Pero…

– Lo conseguirás, moya devushka1 – Le aseguré acariciando su cara – Vamos.

Rose respiró profundamente, empezando a hacer los ejercicios mientras Denise llevaba la cuenta.

– Duele – Sollozó.

– Lo sé, moya lyubov'2 – Sostuve su mano – Pero lo lograrás, casi terminas – Jadeante acabó la repetición de la pierna derecha – Lo hiciste – Sonreí tratando de animarla – Ahora vamos con la siguiente.

Pasé todo el tiempo intentando alentarla y limpiando sus eventuales lágrimas. Al final de la sesión, Rose dio sus primeros pasos apoyada en Denise. Nunca voy a olvidar su expresión al conseguir caminar finalmente, aunque sea usando apoyo.

Acompañé a Denise a la puerta para despedirla y al volver a la sala Rose ya no estaba ahí. Fui a la habitación, encontrando la puerta del baño cerrada y el ruido de la ducha. Normalmente ella esperaba la visita de Janine para bañarse, pues a pesar de poder permanecer sola en la ducha, todavía tenía dificultad para vestirse.

Volví a la sala para arreglar todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar, al poco tiempo la escuché llamarme. Caminé allí, golpeando la puerta antes de entrar. Rose estaba en solo bragas y sujetador, mientras algunas piezas de ropa estaban esparcidas por la cama.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunté tratando de no prestar una atención especial al cuerpo de la morena.

– Pensé que lo conseguiría sola – Se mordió el labio desviando la mirada – Pero no puedo.

– ¿No quisiste esperar a tu madre hoy? – Me acerqué a ella, ayudándola a levantarse y alejándola de la silla, sirviéndole de apoyo.

Hacía un mes que no veía el cuerpo de Rose, y ahora, teniéndola tan cerca de mí, no pude dejar de admirarla y desearla. Me esforcé por actuar natural, lo último que quería era que pensara que soy algún tipo de pervertido al que no puede pedirle ayuda.

– Terminé asquerosa luego de la sesión – Hizo una mueca – Quería ponerme ese vestido verde.

– ¿Ese? – Tomé el vestido.

– Sí, ese – Sonrió – ¿Crees que sirva para salir un poco?

– ¡Claro! – Me sentí feliz con la mejora de su humor – ¿A dónde quieres ir?

– ¿Al parque? – Sugirió mientras me acercaba a ella con el vestido.

– Se pone por debajo – Explicó.

– Ok – Me agaché, sintiéndola apoyarse de mis hombros – ¿Puedes levantar la pierna?

– Sostenme si me caigo – Bromeó usándome como apoyo.

– Yo nunca te dejaría caer – Me levanté, subiendo el vestido por su cuerpo. La observé jadear al momento en que mis dedos rozaron el lateral de sus muslos.

– Gracias – Dijo, dándose la vuelta para que cerrara la cremallera. Me perdí mirando su espalda, la piel antes inmaculada ahora estaba marcada por algunas cicatrices pequeñas que ya habían comenzado a desaparecer. Sin embargo, la línea de la cirugía aparecía por gran parte de su columna, esa cicatriz con certeza sería permanente – ¿Qué pasa? – Volvió la cara en mi dirección a causa de mi demora con la cremallera. La cerré rápidamente, intentando disimular el motivo de mi vacilación, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido – Ohh, eso – Bajó la cabeza – Creo que ahora definitivamente acabaron mis días de bikini…

– No – Traté de decir, poniéndome frente a ella – Rose, eso no es nada…

– Ya he visto cómo está, Dimitri – Me dio una mirada triste – Es horrible – Respiré profundamente pensando en cómo arreglar aquello. No quería hacer que se sintiera mal – Creo que voy a dormir un poco – Suspiró.

– Rose…

– Solo estoy cansada por la fisioterapia, no es nada – Me aseguró – Podemos salir mañana y… ¿QUÉ HACES? – Gritó de sorpresa cuando la tomé al estilo nupcial – Dimitri, ponme en el suelo – Exclamó.

– No voy a dejar que te quedes aquí durmiendo – Negué caminando con ella hacia la sala.

– Ok, iré – Insistió – ¡No necesitas cargarme, Dimitri!

– Rose, esta es una de esas situaciones en las que necesito pedirte que dejes de hablar – Sonreí llevándola a las escaleras. La sonrisa de la morena fue instantánea al notar a dónde íbamos, envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos, mirando alrededor con expectación – Abre por mí – Le pedí al llegar a la puerta que nos llevaría a la terraza.

Rose giró la manija abriendo la puerta enseguida. Avancé hasta el parapeto de cristal para que ella pudiera apreciar mejor la vista.

– Ponme en el suelo – Pidió sonriendo. Atendí su petición; la morena inmediatamente miró alrededor extasiada – Extrañé tanto aquí – Comentó.

– Debí haberte traído antes – Suspiré – Lo siento.

– Me trajiste ahora – Con dificultad se volvió en mi dirección – Estoy aquí… de pie…

– ¿Cómo te sientes? Hoy diste tus primeros pasos, pronto dejarás la silla y empezarás con el andador – Envolví su cintura, listo para sostenerla en caso de que lo necesitara.

– Es la mejor sensación del mundo – Sus ojos brillaron – Echaba de menos eso.

– Todo va a pasar – Contorneé cada detalle de su cara con el dedo – Las cosas están mejorando.

– Cómo dijiste que sucedería – Se mordió el labio – Tenías razón.

– Por lo general la tengo – Le guiñé, sintiéndome bien por la mejora del humor de mi pequeña.

Rose me observó por un tiempo, antes de extender la mano hacia mi rostro.

– Te extrañé tanto – Sonrió, haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante su tacto. Tacto que he soñado con recibir en el último mes.

– He estado aquí todo el tiempo – Contesté.

– Pero yo no estaba lista – Ella suspiró haciéndome abrir los ojos – Ya sabes, para perdonar todo lo que pasó.

– ¿Y ahora lo estás? – Pregunté esperanzado _¿Tendré alguna oportunidad de obtener su completo perdón ahora?_ – ¿Vas a perdonarme?

– No… – Su sonrisa aumentó – Ya te perdoné.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

 _¿Realmente dijo eso?_

Su mano subió a mi nuca, llevando mi cara hacia la suya. Tomé su cuerpo, pegándolo al mío al primer contacto de nuestros labios. Yo no quería ninguna distancia entre nosotros después de sentirla por tanto tiempo, _no puedo creer que finalmente estemos bien._

Interrumpí el beso al sentir las lágrimas de Rose. Me alejé de repente, tratando de entender el motivo de su llanto.

– ¿Te lastimé? – Pregunté al notar la posibilidad de haber presionado su columna causándole dolor.

– No – Sonrió – Solo quiero sentarme un poco.

– Está bien – Me incliné para tomarla en brazos.

– No – Me interrumpió – Quiero caminar…

– Rose…

– Sostenme igual que Denise – Pidió – Solo quiero caminar… por favor…

Terminé cediendo a su deseo, viendo más lágrimas surgir de los ojos de mi chica a cada paso torpe.

– Creo que Denise pronto te pondrá el andador – Comenté cuando la ayudé a sentarse.

– Tal vez – Sonrió.

Me senté a su lado, inclinándome para otro beso. No podía perder ni un segundo lejos de ella.

– Te amo – Declaré abandonando su boca, trazando una senda de besos en su cara y cuello – Te amo tanto.

Rose sonrió, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba su cuero cabelludo.

– ¿Todavía te parezco bonita? – Cuestionó después de un momento en esa posición.

– No, me pareces hermosa Roza – Le aseguré – Eres tan hermosa que me llegar a doler… y ninguna cicatriz va a cambiar eso.

– ¿Lo prometes? – Su voz salió un poco insegura.

– Prometo que te voy a encontrar hermosa por el resto de mi vida – Besé su cabeza – Te amo.

– Dilo otra vez – Me pidió, oyendo la sonrisa en su voz.

– Te amo, Rosemarie Belikov – Me alejé, alzando su cara hacia mí para mirarla a los ojos – Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, no puedo recordar cómo era mi vida antes de que aparecieras tú.

– Yo también te amo, Dimitri – Sonrió, volviendo a poner su cabeza en mi pecho – Gracias por no rendirte conmigo.

* * *

1 _Moya devushka:_ "mi chica" en ruso.

2 _M_ _oya lyubov':_ "mi amor" en ruso.

* * *

¡Sorpresa!

Una publicación muy especial antes de tiempo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Aww… estos dos me matan de amor ¡Al fin! Lo bueno es que no nos hicieron esperar tanto por una linda reconciliación y miren que hubo sus momentos llorosos. Aunque aún quedan cosas por resolver.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Besos, Isy.

* * *

 _Nota:_ el siguiente capítulo es el más extenso de la historia, por lo que es probable que me tome un poco más traducirlo todo.


	36. Capítulo 35 Lucky

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 35. Lucky

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel you whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

 **Lucky – Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat**

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo el calor de la piel de Dimitri envolviéndome, me acurruqué en sus brazos mientras aquella sensación de plenitud me embargaba una vez más.

Cada parte de mi vida estaba completa de nuevo.

Luego de que ayer Dimitri me llevara a la terraza, no tuve dudas, es con él con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y no podría renunciar a eso nunca. Después de que tuve esa certeza, el resto fue más fácil.

Terminamos disfrutando de nuestra noche en casa y después de la cena nos fuimos directamente a la cama. Con las puntas de los dedos contorneé suavemente el rostro de Dimitri, pensando en la suerte que tengo por tenerlo a mi lado.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados.

– No lo sé – Le di un beso suave en la boca. Escuchando protestas al otro lado de la puerta – Pero a Gatito y a Libby no les gustó dormir afuera.

– Van a tener que acostumbrarse – Rio, alejándose en busca del celular – Voy a preparar el desayuno.

– Si me ayudas a vestir podemos hacerlo juntos – Me senté en la cama, mirando alrededor en busca de mi ropa.

– ¿Ayudarte? ¿Por qué lo haría? Me gusta la vista – Bromeó mientras yo también tomaba mi celular.

– Puede que te guste, pero mi baba vendrá más tarde y estoy segura de que a él no le gustará tanto – Reí al ver el mensaje del viejo.

– ¿Vendrá? – Preguntó, vistiéndose – Perfecto, porque necesito hablar con él.

– ¿Qué tienes que hablar con mi papá? – Fruncí el ceño, extrañada con la afirmación.

– Ayer cuando acompañé al Señor Reed hasta la puerta me dijo que la denuncia fue hecha por una mujer – Me explicó mientras recogía mi ropa esparcida por la habitación.

– ¿Una mujer? – Me sorprendió – Pero Lissa es la única que lo sabe y ella no nos denunciaría. Me juró que no se lo contaría a nadie.

Proseguí – Él también me dijo que la denuncia era porque tú te encontrabas en una relación seria con alguien cuando anunciamos nuestro matrimonio y que dicha relación continúa hasta hoy.

– ¿Cómo? – Abrí los ojos – ¿Que yo estaba en una relación? ¿Con quién? ¿Adrian?

– Pensé en él, ¿pero quién haría la denuncia? – Me miró – Creí que tal vez tu padre lo sabría, pues claramente la acusación fue hecha contra ti.

– ¿Una mujer? – Pensé en alto.

 _¿Quién podría hacer algo así?_

– A Avery no le gustas mucho – Él se sentó a mi lado, entregándome mi sujetador.

– No tendría sentido que lo hiciera – Negué – Adrian no le contaría algo así y ellos están bien ahora, ella no correría el riesgo de estropearlo todo.

– ¿Lissa no se lo contó a nadie más? – Preguntó – ¿Estás segura?

– No lo haría – Garanticé – Nunca.

– Eso no importa ahora – Se inclinó para besar mi cara – Creo que conseguiste espantar a inmigración.

– Necesitamos saber quién está haciendo esto – Pensativa me mordí el labio.

– Y vamos a descubrirlo – Aseguró – Pero por el momento, nos concentraremos en el desayuno.

Tomábamos café y estábamos arreglando la cocina antes de que mi padre llegara, cuando Christian me llamó.

– Rosie – Se escuchaba animado – Tardaste en atender.

– ¿Qué quieres, Ozera? – Rodé los ojos, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Dimitri.

– ¿Esta es la manera de tratar a un amigo? – Se burló – Llamo porque me preocupo por ti…

– ¿Desde cuándo? – Estreché los ojos desconfiando de su animación.

– ¿No puedo preocuparme? – Él insistió.

– ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

– Invitarte a correr conmigo en Central Park, ¿qué me dices? – Provocó.

– Sabes que tienes un lugar reservado en el infierno, ¿verdad? – Murmuré.

– Fue una broma – Dijo – Tú ya estás mejor…

– ¿Entonces ya eres libre de hacer bromas con eso? – Respiré profundamente.

– No, ahora soy libre de hacer chistes al respecto. Hay una diferencia.

– Christian…

– Ok, vamos directamente al asunto…

– Gracias – Murmuré mientras Gatito se subía a mi regazo.

– Quería saber si a ustedes les gustaría salir a beber algo hoy – Invitó.

– ¿Me estás invitando a beber? – Fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué bicho te picó?

– Hace tiempo que no salimos, es jueves, hay juego… podríamos verlo en algún lugar – Sugirió.

– ¿Estás necesitado, Ozera? – Me burlé – ¿Lissa no te está dando atención?

– Solo pensé que te gustaría salir con todos de nuevo, Rose – Sonaba impaciente – ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Está bien, iremos – Me encogí de hombros – ¿En dónde es?

– En el Allie Way a las siete.

– ¿Por qué tan temprano? – Me extrañó – ¿Quién irá?

– Lissa y yo – Aseguró – Por el momento no tengo la paciencia para soportar a Ivashkov.

– Chris…

– ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Insistió – Necesito colgar ahora.

– Ok – Confirmé a pesar de que me parecía muy raro.

 _¿Estará usando algún tipo de droga?_

– ¿Qué quería? – Dimitri cuestionó despreocupado.

– Invitarnos a un bar para ver el juego de hoy – Me encogí de hombros.

– Será bueno salir un poco – Comentó.

– Supongo que sí – Me estiré – ¿A qué hora viene Denise?

– En el horario de siempre; pareces animada… – Se acercó.

– Quiero empezar a usar el andador pronto – Admití – No veo la hora.

– Es bueno verte entusiasta – Se arrodilló delante de mí, inclinándose para besarme – Pronto caminarás de nuevo.

Conforme pasaba el día me sentía más aprehensiva por nuestro encuentro con Christian. Estuve cerca de cancelar, pero Dimitri me convenció de que sería bueno salir y distraerme un poco.

Hablamos con papá sobre los nuevos descubrimientos acerca de la denuncia, él parecía tener alguna idea sobre quién pudo haberla hecho, pero prefirió investigar más antes de decir algo. Acabé distrayéndome un poco durante la fisioterapia, olvidando la denuncia y la extraña llamada de Christian, enfocándome en los ejercicios.

Dimitri y yo nos duchamos juntos e inmediatamente después comencé a prepararme para encontrarnos con Christian. Me sentí bien con eso; desde el accidente fueron pocas las veces en las que realmente me arreglé para ir a algún lugar, aquello parecía una nueva etapa en mi recuperación. Elegí un suéter verde y un jeans ajustado, el cual le dio un poco de trabajo a Dimitri a la hora de ayudarme a vestir.

– ¿No podías usar un vestido? – Murmuró.

– Me veo bella con esta ropa – Me encogí de hombros.

– No niego eso, pero yo hablo de la practicidad – Explicó.

– ¿En la practicidad que vas a tener después para quitármelo? – Bromeé.

– Palabras tuyas – Se rio mientras se ponía una camisa.

– ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunté terminando de colocarme los pendientes – ¿Estoy bonita?

– Hermosa – Sonrió haciéndome sonreír – No voy a poder ver ningún juego contigo a mi lado.

– Exageras – Escondí mi sonrisa – Pero gracias.

– Solo estoy diciendo la verdad – Aseguró, empujando mi silla hacia la sala – ¿Tienes todo?

– Sí, vámonos pronto… no hay que dejar a Pyro esperando – Pedí.

– Los dos van a comportase, ¿verdad? – Dimitri me dio una mirada de advertencia.

– Voy a atropellarlo con mi silla – Le avisé.

– Rose…

– ¿Qué? – Me encogí de hombros – Tengo que divertirme de alguna manera.

– No debes usar tu silla para atropellar a la gente – Insistió cerrando la puerta, mientras yo me acercaba al ascensor.

– No voy a atropellar a la gente, voy a atropellar a Christian – Fruncí el ceño.

– Un día van a descubrir que se aman – Bromeó haciéndome abrir los ojos.

– ¡Dios, que destino tan horrible! – Balbuceé – Tú no deberías desearme eso, creí que me amabas.

– Vámonos – Rio sacudiendo la cabeza – Nunca vas a cambiar – Llegamos al bar y aparentemente lo hicimos antes que Christian y Lissa. Nos instalamos en una mesa y como siempre, sentí esas miradas de pena sobre mí _¿Algún día dejarán de hacerlo?_ – Solo ignóralos – Dijo Dimitri.

– Creo que no tengo opción – Musité – A menos que realmente comience a atropellar a las personas con la silla.

– Es una pésima idea – Garantizó.

– ¿Incluso si lo hago parecer un accidente? – Bromeé.

– Tú no puedes fingir un accidente… – Dimitri se interrumpió, tensándose enseguida, mirando directamente un punto a mis espaldas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Traté de girarme para ver.

– Vámonos – Murmuró.

– Dimitri, ¿qué está pasando? – Me sentía pérdida al verlo levantarse para luego darle la vuelta a la mesa.

– Dimitri, espera – La voz de Christian me sorprendió. Lo que estuviera perturbando al ruso se encontraba en mi punto ciego, simplemente no podía girarme para ver.

– No debiste hacer esto – La voz del ruso sonó enojada, cargada de acento.

– Espera, ¿hacer qué? – Finalmente conseguí girar la silla, mirando a Natasha justo detrás de mí, observándonos sin gracia. Al verla, todo lo que sucedió aquella noche volvió a mi mente con fuerza. Mi rabia solo aumentó al notar su mirada en mi silla. Yo aceptaba aquella mirada de cualquiera, menos de ella – ¿Qué hace aquí? – Reñí.

– ¿Cómo? – Nos miró confundida – Christian nos les dijo que vendría…

– En realidad no hubieran venido si se los hubiera dicho – Christian respiró hondo.

– ¿Entonces simplemente decidiste mentir y traerla aquí? – Lo miré furiosa.

– Rose, ¿puedes por lo menos oír lo que tiene que decir? – Él suplicó.

– Rose, si ustedes me dejaran hablar – Ella imploró – Después me iré, pero…

– No, nos vamos ahora – Dimitri decidió, mientras ella permanecía allí de pie, dándonos una mirada triste.

– Está bien – Impedí que Dimitri continuara – Que sea rápido, nos iremos después.

– No tienes que irte… – Christian pidió.

– Si me quedo, corre riesgo tu vida Ozera – Amenacé. Dimitri me devolvió a la mesa, sentándose en la silla a mi lado. Christian y Natasha se sentaron delante de nosotros – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Encaré a la mujer.

– Rose, he estado ensayando esto el último mes – Desvió su mirada a la mesa – Pensé en innumerables maneras de hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo – Observé a Christian, _podría simplemente matarlo ahora ¿Por qué me puso delante de esta mujer?_ – Pensé en visitarte en el hospital, luego en tu casa – Continuó – Pero no tuve el coraje y Vasilisa seguía diciéndome que era una pésima idea y que debía mantenerme lejos…

– Debiste haber escuchado a Lissa – Murmuró Dimitri.

– Ella solo quiere… – Christian quiso interferir.

– Terminemos pronto con esto – Los interrumpí.

– Rose, Dimitri – Ella respiró hondo – No sé ni por dónde empezar a disculparme por todo. Realmente lo siento mucho.

– ¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Por no haberme contado que mi marido te invitó a salir? – La miré – ¿Por haber invadido nuestra habitación para intentar tener sexo con él después de haberme ocultado eso?

– Rose, qué… – Christian intervino – Ella no tiene la culpa de que la invitara a salir. No sabía que era tu marido.

– No, puede no tener la culpa de eso, pero era su obligación, como mi amiga, contármelo – Apunté mientras Dimitri se movió incómodo a mi lado.

– Si él te mintió… – Christian insistió.

– Yo sabía que él había invitado a alguien a salir – Lo interrumpí con rabia – La cuestión no es esa, me dijo que había quedado con alguien, pero al final no fue… el hecho es que ambos me escondieron eso después. Tanto él como ella tenían que habérmelo contado ¡Él por ser mi marido y ella por ser mi amiga!

– Sí, tienes razón – Tasha accedió – Debí habértelo contado, pero Dimitri… no lo culpes por eso, él quería decírtelo desde el principio. Yo lo convencí de que no lo hiciera, le dije que estropearía todo entre ustedes y que nunca más tocaríamos el asunto, después de todo nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros.

Dimitri permaneció en silencio a mi lado; si bien lo había perdonado por eso, _a ella…_

– Estoy segura de que mantuviste eso en mente mientras intentabas acostarte con él – Crucé los brazos.

– Rose, te lo juro, nunca pensé en eso – Gimió – Me sentía atraída por él, creo que no tengo cómo negar eso, pero nunca pensé en hacer algo al respecto. Nunca habría hecho algo así estando sobria. Yo… – Se calló, observándonos antes de respirar profundamente – Mira, no hay excusas para lo que hice – Desvió la mirada – Pero te aseguro que él nunca me dio algún indicativo que me hiciera pensar que podía estar interesado en mí. Siempre ha estado loco por ti. De verdad, yo no quería lastimarte, lamento mucho el accidente y sé que por todo eso… tú debes odiarme, pero…

– El accidente no fue tu culpa – Expresé – Sucedió, solo así, y no culpo a nadie.

– Tengo que devolvértelo – Ella abrió la bolsa, sacando un sobre para entregárselo a Dimitri – Ya desocupé el departamento, tiene pagados dos meses de alquiler.

– No te preocupes por el alquiler – Dimitri le extendió los cheques.

– No, ya están pagados – Los rechazó – Encontré otro lugar, está fuera de Manhattan, pero es un buen sitio.

– Bien – Respiré profundamente, queriendo terminar de una vez – Creo que podemos olvidar esto y seguir adelante.

– Gracias – Ella forzó una sonrisa.

– Quiero irme – Le pedí a Dimitri.

– Rose, todavía podemos quedarnos y ver el juego – Christian habló al mismo tiempo que Dimitri se levantaba.

– Nosotros nos vamos – El ruso tomó algunos dólares de su billetera para pagar las dos cervezas que pedimos mientras esperábamos.

– Gracias por escucharme – Tasha suspiró aliviada mientras Christian se levantaba para despedirnos. Apretó la mano de Dimitri y cuando vino en mi dirección, impulsé la silla hacia adelante, arrancándole un grito de dolor al pasar por encima de su pie.

– ¡Puta mierda, Rose! – Me reclamó haciéndome sonreír, mientras mi esposo me empujaba lejos.

– ¿No pudiste dejarlo ir? – Dimitri me preguntó.

– Te dije que lo atropellaría – _Y se lo ganó._

– Eres única, Roza – Sonrió. Nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta estar en el coche, volviendo al apartamento – Lamento esto, él no debió traer a Natasha sin haberte consultado – Suspiró.

– Lo superaremos – Lo miré – Ella tuvo la oportunidad de explicarse y ahora podemos seguir adelante, Dimitri. Terminamos con este capítulo en nuestras vidas.

– ¿En serio? – Insistió.

– Dimitri, ya te dije que te he perdonado – Puntué despacio – ¿No crees que tienes que hacer lo mismo?

Se mantuvo en silencio luego de una mirada rápida. Yo sabía cuánto se culpaba por mi condición, pero no quería que se quedara conmigo debido a la culpa, sino por amarme.

– Lo siento – Finalmente se manifestó – Solo… odio verte así.

– Y yo odio estar así – Respiré profundamente – Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, ¿no te parece?

– Si te lo hubiera contado… – Desvió la mirada.

– Si yo no hubiera decidido conducir en ese momento – Devolví – Si hubiera ido más despacio o si me hubiera acordado de ponerme el cinturón, quién sabe. Si yo…

– Rose…

– Si quieres hablar de culpa, vamos a hablar de culpas, Dimitri – Lo miré – No conducía desde hace años, fui irresponsabilidad mía, pude haber matado a alguien. Fue mi elección la que me llevó a esto.

– Para – Exclamó – No puedes culparte por eso.

– No me estoy culpando – Me encogí de hombros – Constato los hechos. Yo conseguí perdonarme por estar en esta situación Dimitri, pero tú necesitas hacer lo mismo…

– ¿Por qué importa tanto? – Preguntó entrando a nuestro garaje.

– Porque te amo y quiero a nuestra familia de vuelta – Respiré profundo – Y eso nunca va a ser posible si no puedes dejarlo atrás, será como una sombra sobre nosotros.

– Nunca dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, Roza – Garantizó.

– Sin embargo, es lo que va a suceder – Lo corté – Entonces, o lo hacemos bien o no lo hacemos. No hay términos medios – Guardó silencio, terminando de aparcar el coche para luego ayudarme a bajar _¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué está tan serio? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?_ Entramos al departamento y él se fue directamente a la habitación, provocando que mi frustración aumentara – ¿No dirás nada? – Lo seguí, deteniéndome en la puerta, observándolo mientras se quitaba la camisa; yo estaba realmente dispuesta a resolver esto de una vez por todas.

– No sé qué decir, Rose – Respiró profundamente, bajando la cabeza.

– Bien…

– Sé lo que quieres oír – Me cortó – Pero no puedo prometer algo que no tengo ni idea de cómo cumplir.

– ¿Y entonces decides no decir nada? – Lo miré.

– Estoy pensando en una respuesta segura – Respondió angustiado – Algo que no sea mentira y que no te haga salir una vez más por esa puerta, pero estoy empezando a creer que no existe una y eso me está aterrorizando.

– ¿Cuál fue la respuesta más cercana que conseguiste pensar? – Pregunté.

– Voy a intentarlo… – Desvió la mirada – Solo necesito descubrir cómo…

– Dimitri… – Traté de acercarme a él.

– Rose, juro que quiero hacer todo por ti – Se sentó en la cama – Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Todo lo que ocurrió esa noche sigue volviendo y… no puedo olvidarlo…

– Dimitri – Lo intenté una vez más.

– Yo sé que no es suficiente, pero… Rose, por favor no… – Abrí los ojos al verlo al límite de la desesperación.

 _¡Ok, ésta definitivamente no es la reacción que esperaba!_

– Hey – Tomé su mano con cariño, deteniéndome frente a él – Intentarlo es bueno… puedo aceptar eso.

– ¿De verdad? – Me miró a los ojos.

– Dimitri, sé que nada es simple. No espero que digas: "sí, me perdono" y que sigamos adelante – _De hecho, significa que era exactamente lo que esperaba_ – Pero podemos hacerlo juntos, puedo ayudarte a…

– ¿Cómo lo harías? – Frunció el ceño, envolviéndome en sus brazos cuando quise levantarme. Di un paso torpe y me senté en la cama, al lado de donde estuvo momentos antes, él inmediatamente hizo lo mismo, luego de asegurarse de que yo estaba bien allí.

– Tal vez sea bueno para ti conversar con alguien sobre lo que sucedió – Me encogí de hombros antes de posar mi cabeza en el suyo.

– No voy a ir a terapia – Murmuró haciéndome rodar los ojos.

– Ok, puedes hablar conmigo – Sugerí.

– Rose…

– Dimitri, prometiste que ibas a intentarlo – Me quejé.

– Ok, lo siento – Suspiró.

– Puedes comenzar, Belikov – Sonreí antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la piel de su brazo. Y entonces empezó a hablar… en ruso. Gemí completamente frustrada, arrojándome de espaldas a la cama, haciéndolo reír – No puedes hacer eso, va contra las reglas – Protesté.

– ¿Qué reglas? – Me observó con diversión.

– Las que acabo de inventar – Rodé los ojos.

– No puedes inventar reglas – Se inclinó sobre mí, todavía sonriendo.

– Claro que puedo – Estreché los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza – Mira, aquí va otra: no puedes no estar de acuerdo conmigo.

– Te aburrirías si estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que dices – Dimitri se acercó más, susurrándome al oído antes de pasar a distribuir algunos besos por mi cuello, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

– ¡Estás tratando de distraerme! – Acusé, intentando empujarlo lejos; sintiendo mi piel vibrar con su risa.

– Se supone que no debías percibirlo – Se rio.

– ¿Y no tienes ni vergüenza al admitirlo? – Exclamé con falsa indignación.

– Ahh sí, lo siento – Arrugó el ceño – No sé de qué estás hablando…

Lo empujé lejos cuando volvió a acercarse a mi cuello. Pasamos algunos segundos riendo, acostados boca abajo – Vamos Dimitri – Acerqué mi rostro hacia él – Siempre me has contado las cosas, ¿por qué no puedes hablarme sobre eso?

– Porque es sobre ti – Respiró hondo – ¡Es extraño!

– Ok, intentémoslo de otra manera – Me acomodé de lado – Nadie nunca me contó cómo fue el accidente, ¿tú puedes hacerlo? – Le pedí.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – Suspiró girándose también, quedando frente a frente conmigo.

– ¿Qué pasó después de que me fui?

– Cuando te vi salir no tuve dudas, tomé el auto y te seguí – Explicó – Yo solo quería convencerte de que pararas el coche y dejaras que alguien te llevara a casa.

– ¿Lo viste suceder? – Cuestioné.

– No, cuando llegué ya habías golpeado contra el árbol – Cerró los ojos – Creo que acababa de pasar porque el coche todavía estaba caliente…

– Y… – Lo animé.

– Cuando te vi ahí… había tanta sangre – Gimió – Juraba que no habías sobrevivido. Tenía tanto miedo.

– Pero estaba bien – Me mordí el labio.

– Llamé a emergencias y solo podía pedirle a Dios que lo estuvieras – Desvió la mirada.

– Pensé que no creías en Dios – Dije subiendo mis dedos por los músculos de su brazo.

– Creería en cualquier cosa por ti, Rose – Me miró a los ojos – Si te hubiera pérdido…

– Pero no lo hiciste – Lo interrumpí – ¿Y luego?

– Llamé a Iván… ellos llegaron cuando te sacaron del coche – Contó – Lissa no quería dejar que me acercara a ti. En fin, conseguí acompañarte en la ambulancia, pero entonces tus padres llegaron y todos comenzaron a alejarme. Logré verte solo unos minutos.

– Así que fue por eso que desapareciste – Me mordí el labio.

 _Debí saber que no lo dejarían acercarse._

– Cuando despertaste y dijiste que no sentías las piernas… no supe qué hacer. No sabía si era mejor para ti hacer lo que todos decían y simplemente desaparecer o… no podía dejarte, pero ¿cómo podía estar cerca de ti después de haberte hecho eso? Tú nunca me perdonarías…

– Pero te perdoné – Subí mi mano hasta su cara.

– Bueno, nunca has sido muy normal y…

– ¿Es impresión mía, o acabo de decirte que te perdoné y luego me llamaste loca? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Lo siento – Él sonrió sin gracia.

– No, está bien… lo bueno es que no intentas negarlo – Suspiré dramáticamente.

– Yo no quería que pasaras por esto – Ignoró mi broma – Me culpo por no ser capaz de librarte de este sufrimiento, de hacerte estar bien.

– Perdona, ¿eres algún tipo de divinidad y no me lo habías contado? – Fruncí el ceño – Porque eso sí puede ser un problema para mí…

– Rose… – Gimió.

– Dimitri, ¿crees que habría sido capaz de soportar todo esto si no te hubieras quedado a mi lado? – Le pregunté seriamente.

– Eres fuerte – Aseguró.

– Soy fuerte porque tú me ayudas ¿Sabes cuántas veces durante la fisioterapia he pensado en alcanzar la cabeza de Denise con una pesa y aceptar que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en una silla de ruedas? – Insistí – Veintisiete veces.

– Rose, ni siquiera has tenido veinte sesiones de fisioterapia – Apuntó.

– Algunos días lo pienso más de una vez – Expliqué.

– Ok, pero…

– O pienso en atropellarla con la silla de ruedas – Murmuré – O en mandar a Libby a morderla.

– Rose, ¿tengo que contratar algún tipo de seguridad para tu fisioterapeuta? – Preguntó.

– No, porque cuando estás conmigo y me dices que lo voy a conseguir y que todo estará bien, lo creo… y lo consigo – Admití – Me das fuerza para mejorar, entonces ¿por qué no puedes enfocarte en eso en lugar de quedarte estancado en un error que cometiste? Estás haciendo todo bien ahora, es lo que importa.

– ¿Cómo puedo merecer a alguien como tú? – Sonrió.

– ¡Promételo! – Mordí mi labio – Promete que vas a tratar de perdonarte por lo que sucedió – Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí, capturado mi boca en un beso cariñoso, lleno de sentimientos – Te amo, Dimitri Belikov – Sonreí abiertamente cuando se alejó – No olvides eso.

El día siguiente siguió la misma rutina de los demás: desayuno, paseo con Libby por el parque, almuerzo, fisioterapia… aunque me sorprendió recibir una llamada de Abe invitándonos a cenar en su casa. Eso era extraño, por lo general nos llevaba a algún restaurante o algo así, pero decidí no discutir.

En el horario acordado, nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres.

– ¿Por qué la invitación de última hora? – Dimitri cuestionó – A tu padre le suele gustar planear las cosas con anticipación.

– No lo sé, debe sentirse solo – Bostecé – Espero que luego no intente arrastrarnos a la ópera, teatro o lo que sea.

– Le dije que estabas cansada – Aseguró, tomándome en sus brazos cuando llegamos a la entrada. Subió los escalones, poniéndome en el suelo, apoyándome para que diera los pocos pasos hasta la puerta delantera antes de tocar el timbre.

Para mi sorpresa, fue Adrian quien atendió, dándome una mirada despreocupada.

– Hey, estás de pie – Sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿Puedes ayudarla mientras voy por la silla? – Pidió Dimitri con la mirada descontenta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sonreí al sentir que su brazo envolvía mi cintura y me guiaba lentamente hacia dentro.

– Tu padre nos invitó a cenar – Se encogió de hombros – Ellos están arriba, en la sala, yo vine a buscar una cerveza a la nevera.

– Rose, siéntate – Dimitri solicitó, acercándose a mí con la silla.

– ¿No puedes permanecer así? – Adrian nos miró confundido.

– Me canso al quedarme de pie mucho tiempo – Le expliqué – Y vamos a subir por el ascensor…

– Ahh sí, olvido que esta casa tiene elevador – Bostezó – Voy a buscar mi cerveza, ¿ustedes quieren?

– No – Rodé los ojos.

 _Es típico de este holgazán sentirse aquí como en su casa._

– ¿Por qué está aquí? – Dimitri preguntó en cuanto entramos al ascensor.

– ¿Y yo qué sé? – Me encogí de hombros – Al parecer vino a cenar y acabar con el stock de cerveza de papá – Él me llevó fuera del ascensor para guiarme hasta la sala, en donde podíamos oír las voces de todos los reunidos – Camarada – Lo llamé – ¿Podemos dejar aquí la silla y me ayudas a llegar allí?

– Rose, te vas a cansar – Me miró preocupado.

– No lo haré – Le aseguré – Prometo que me quedaré sentada todo el tiempo…

– ¿No crees que te has esforzado bastante en la fisioterapia de hoy? – Se agachó para mirarme a los ojos – Tienes que ir despacio.

– Solo esta vez – Me mordí el labio – Si siento cualquier cosa te avisaré.

– ¿Es una promesa? – Lo consideró serio.

– Sí.

– Ok – Suspiró ayudándome a levantar – No vas a pasar toda la noche sin la silla, ¿oíste?

– Gracias – Sonreí apoyándome de él para comenzar mi lenta caminata.

Nos llevó un poco, pero finalmente entramos al lugar, cada paso que daba era como si una parte quebrada de mí fuera pegada. Mis padres fueron los primeros en notarnos, la sonrisa que mi baba me dio fue algo extraordinario, mamá a pesar de ser más contenida en su reacción, exhibía una mirada de puro orgullo mientras Dimitri me guiaba hasta un lugar vacío en el sofá.

Daniela y Nathan me ofrecieron sonrisas educadas a la vez que Avery parecía realmente sorprendida – Estás caminando – Exclamó – Eso es genial…

– Gracias – Le sonreí, sentándome con la ayuda de Dimitri – Denise dijo que ya puedo buscar el andador, pronto voy a dejar la silla.

– ¿Pero no deberías estarte esforzando así, Rose? – Mi madre preguntó preocupada.

– Es lo que hago en la fisioterapia, así que creo que no hay problema – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Entonces vas a comenzar a utilizar un andador? – Daniela me miró.

– Voy a sentirme vieja, pero es mejor que la silla – Forcé una sonrisa.

 _Apuesto que está pensando que lo merezco por haber estropeado el coche de su bebé._

– Sentirte vieja – Soltó Abe – Tonterías.

– Un andador no es la cosa más bonita, pero es mejor que quedarse sentada por el resto de la vida – Avery hizo una mueca.

– El de mi kiz será hermoso – Papá sonrió.

– ¿Cómo? – Me reí.

– Apuesto a que lo mandará bañar en oro – Adrian comentó al entrar en la sala con su cerveza – O revestirlo de cristales o cualquier otra cosa que brille.

– No es mala idea – El viejo me guiñó.

– Yo prefiero un andador común – Lo interrumpí – No quiero volver a usar la silla de ruedas porque alguien me rompió las piernas por robarme el andador.

– Me alegra saber sobre tu rehabilitación, Rosemarie – Nathan aseguró – Pero ahora necesito discutir algunas cuestiones de la editorial con tu padre, ¿te importa?

– No, adelante – Consentí.

– Resuélvanlo antes de la cena – Mi madre pidió.

– Belikov, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? – Papá lo invitó – Has estado lejos de la editorial desde hace algún tiempo, pero sería bueno mantenerte actualizado.

– Ahh – Dimitri alternó su mirada entre él y yo, sin saber qué responder – ¿Te importa?

– Ve – Sonreí – Yo voy a quedarme con las chicas…

– Hey… – Adrian exclamó.

– Y Adrian – Completé.

Observamos a los tres hombres desaparecer por la puerta y un silencio incómodo cayó sobre la sala.

 _Creo que al final la idea de quedarme con las niñas no fue de las mejores._

– El coche nuevo de Adrian finalmente quedó listo – Daniela comentó.

– Bien – Mamá sonrió por educación – Espero que sea tan bueno como el otro.

– Es un buen coche – Avery sonrió sosteniendo la mano de su novio – Me alegro por Adrian.

– Me imagino que es por él que estás feliz – Daniela murmuró, haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica muriera.

 _Creo que los Ivashkov no están tan felices con la relación de éstos dos._

– Entonces, Rose… – Adrian habló al terminar su cerveza – Creo que una ida a los Hamptons en Halloween está fuera de cuestión, ¿no?

– Absolutamente – Mi madre interfirió – Siempre que van a esa casa sucede algo. En realidad estamos pensando en venderla…

– Creo que no podemos culpar a la casa – Adrian expresó.

– No me importa si nunca más volvemos allí – Murmuré – No está entre mis lugares preferidos.

– Ustedes pueden comprar una casa en otro lugar – Daniela sugirió – Quién sabe, quizás en Florida.

– O en Vermont – Sugerí.

– ¿Tú en Vermont? – Adrian se rio – Enloqueciste.

– Podría acostumbrarme a Vermont – Rodé los ojos – Es un lugar romántico.

– Tú no eres romántica, Rosemarie – Mamá me recordó.

– Ciertamente no – Adrian se rio – Por eso no coincidimos, Rose.

– Mi hijo es un muchacho muy romántico – Daniela le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

– Me encantaría conocer Vermont – Avery le sonrió a su novio.

– Él no tiene tiempo para eso – Daniela intervino.

– Tal vez podamos ir – Propuse – En el invierno, luego de que me recupere.

– Sería genial – Avery sonó animada.

– Por mí está bien – Adrian se encogió de hombros – Solo hay que ver si tu marido aceptará.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que pretendes todavía salir con ella para el invierno? – Daniela cuestionó sorprendida, dejando a Avery desconcertada.

– Sí, ¿algún problema? – Él bostezó.

– Adrian – Ella gimió.

– Debemos ir cuando esté nevando – Hablé, ignorando a la mujer.

– Es un lugar hermoso – Mamá aseguró – Tu padre ya me llevó allí.

– Esto es una pesadilla – Daniela murmuró.

– ¿Pesadilla? ¿Qué es una pesadilla? – Papá preguntó al volver a la sala.

– Están planeando un viaje a Vermont – Explicó mi madre.

– ¿Quién? – Dimitri frunció el ceño.

– Aparentemente, los cuatro – Adrian informó despreocupado.

– ¿Cómo? – Dimitri me miró, _aparentemente también lo considera una pesadilla._

– ¿Cenamos? – Le ofrecí una sonrisa inocente.

– Hablaremos sobre esto después – Avisó.

– Pasemos al comedor – Mamá indicó al recibir la señal de una de las empleadas – La cena está lista.

– Iré por la silla – Dijo Dimitri.

– ¿No puedes ayudarme? – Hice un puchero.

– Rose…

– Deja que la chica camine – Mi padre intervino, asumiendo el lugar de Dimitri al ayudarme a levantar – Ella ya pasó demasiado tiempo en esa silla.

– Señor Mazur, ella todavía se está recuperando – Dimitri respiró hondo mientras papá me ayudaba – Necesita ir despacio.

– Patrañas – Se burló – La chica tiene sangre Mazur, una tontería no va a afectarla.

– Siéntate – Janine apareció empujando la silla – Es bastante por hoy, Rose.

– Pero mamá… – Lloré.

– Rose – Ella replicó en tono firme, no dejando espacio para discutir. Me senté de mala voluntad. Odiaba aquello, yo quería caminar aunque me cansara tanto.

Entramos al comedor y asumimos nuestros lugares, Dimitri me ayudó a sentarme en una silla a su lado, mientras Abe observaba todo con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Dimitri musitó cuando se sirvió la cena.

– No tengo la menor idea – Susurré observando al viejo.

 _¿Qué hace?_

Me mantuve alerta durante la cena, pero no sucedió nada diferente.

 _¿Estoy paranoica?_

 _¿No conozco a mi padre tan bien?_

– Llegó la hora esperada – Papá sonrió cuando los platos fueron retirados – La hora del postre.

Fruncí el ceño al ver un pastel Red Velvet ser traído a la mesa por un camarero que mi padre probablemente contrató para aquella noche. Mi sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando éste le entregó a Dimitri un cuchillo para pastel y una pala.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Balbuceé extrañada.

– Pensé que estaba claro que ésta es una cena de celebración, Rosemarie – Mi baba explicó como su fuera obvio – ¿El pastel no te dice nada?

– ¿Que has pérdido totalmente el juicio, que puedo internarte y tomar el control de la editorial? – Intenté.

– ¿Qué hago con esto? – Dimitri me susurró, completamente confundido.

– Me siento muy decepcionado querida, pero no, mi sanidad aún está intacta – Él sonrió – Sin embargo, fue una buena conjetura.

– ¿Alguien podría explicarme? – Pedí.

– No me mires – Adrian se encogió de hombros – Yo solo fui invitado a una cena de conmemoración.

– ¿Qué estamos celebrando? – Insistí.

– Su matrimonio, por supuesto – Mi madre sonrió.

– Bueno Nathan, tú eres el abogado aquí… como ambos perdieron completamente el juicio, ¿qué debo hacer para asumir el control de la editorial? – Le pregunté al hombre que miraba todo aquello sin entender.

– Nuestra boda fue hace cuatro meses – Dimitri recordó – Y tuvimos una gran fiesta, incluso fue portada de una de sus revistas.

– Sí, de hecho – Mamá sonrió abiertamente. Eso sí era algo extraño – Pero ustedes pasaron por un período difícil y lo superaron. Creímos que merecían una celebración.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenemos que cortar el pastel? – Arrugué el ceño.

– Los dos – Abe sonrió – Como una joven pareja enamorada.

– No me importa quién va a cortar el pastel, solo quiero comerlo – Comentó Adrian – Si pudieran resolver esto de una vez, estoy seguro de que a Avery también le encantaría.

– Sí, aunque admito que fue un poco extraño ser invitada a esta celebración – La chica se encogió de hombros.

– Tampoco sé por qué estoy aquí – El muchacho susurró en respuesta – No obstante, no nos oponemos a recibir comida gratis.

– Ok – Decidí terminar con esto de una vez. Dimitri me ayudó a levantar.

– Ambos tienen que sostener el cuchillo – Mi madre instruyó.

– Me gustaría decir algunas palabras mientras lo hacen – Mi padre se levantó, elevando su copa de vino – Un pequeño brindis.

– ¿Eso es necesario? – Pregunté, parpadeando confundida cuando un flash me cegó momentáneamente.

 _¿De dónde salió el tipo de las fotos?_

– Rose, ¿qué ocurre? – Dimitri musitó, colocando la primera rebanada en un plato.

– Dimitri Belikov – Papá comenzó – Rosemarie… no puedo expresar mi felicidad al verlos bien de nuevo…

– Adrian – Le ofrecí pastel al chico mientras el fotógrafo continuaba con su labor.

– Rose, te preguntaría qué está pasando – Adrian bajó el tono al tomar el plato, provocando que dejara de atender el discurso de mi padre – Pero al parecer estás más pérdida que yo.

– … por supuesto que para eso fue necesario hacer algunas amenazas – Volví a prestar atención al oír la palabra amenaza – Pero al final no tuve que mandarte de vuelta a Rusia, lo resolviste todo… y mira que Nathan puede corroborar que realmente estaba trabajando en ello.

– ¿Qué? – Me congelé con un plato de pastel en la mano – ¿Qué está pasando?

– Esto no quiere decir que no pueda mandarte de vuelta a Siberia, hijo – Mi padre me ignoró – Trata de equivocarte con mi hija una vez más y entraré en contacto directo con inmigración. Estarás volando lejos en cuestión de horas…

– Para eso debes tener un contacto directo con inmigración, Ibrahim – Dijo mi madre.

– Ohh sí, es verdad… – Él suspiró dramáticamente – Ustedes tendrán que pasarme el teléfono del tal Reed…

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero no puede pensar en nada que decir… _¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?_ Dimitri parecía estar atrapado en una reacción parecida a la mía, completamente pérdido.

– Es claro que no lo harán, Ibrahim – Mamá se burló – ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Daniela? Últimamente ella ha hablado mucho con él…

– ¿Cómo? – Mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Daniela Ivashkov.

– Nathan, ¿qué me decías sobre lo que debería hacer con la persona que hizo las denuncias falsas?

– Descubrirla y abrir un proceso inmediato – Balbuceó.

– Un gran consejo – Mi padre sonrió mientras yo seguía mirando a Daniela boquiabierta.

 _¿Por qué lo haría?_

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Adrian se manifestó completamente indignado.

– Descubrimos quién estaba detrás de las denuncias falsas – Janine sonrió de forma victoriosa, Daniela seguía sin hablar.

– ¿Tu madre hizo una denuncia falsa a imaginación? – Avery frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué?

– Las denuncias no son falsas – La mujer balbuceó – Tú no puedes procesarme…

– Perdona, ¿realmente estás asumiendo que hiciste la denuncia? – Pregunté sorprendida.

– ¡Daniela! – Nathan gruñó.

– Las denuncias no son falsas – La mujer insistió mirando a su marido – Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

– Perfecto – Abe abrió aún más su sonrisa.

– ¿Y creíste que porque te lo conté tú debías denunciar a la chica? – Él exclamó.

– Ella vive estropeándole todo a Adrian…

– ¡Mamá!

– Nunca le he estropeado nada – Respondí – Bueno, solo el coche ¡Pero mi padre le compró otro!

– Por tu causa él está saliendo con eso – Daniela apuntó a Avery.

– Hey – La chica se quejó.

– Por favor, ¿¡tú realmente te crees buena para mi hijo!?

– Bueno, ya que aclaramos todo, las medidas deben ser tomadas – Mamá se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que necesito sentarme – Murmuré al sentir una molestia en la columna por estar de pie por tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Dimitri me ayudó mientras los Ivashkov mantenían una pequeña discusión entre sí.

– Tienes que hacer algo – Adrian le susurró enojado a su padre.

– Tienes razón – El hombre aceptó – Señor Mazur… le sugiero que tome medidas legales inmediatamente…

– ¿Cómo? – Daniela exclamó – ¡Eres mi marido!

– Y tú una bruta por intentar meter en la cárcel a la hija del hombre que paga nuestras cuentas – Respondió antes de volverse a mi padre – Estoy a su disposición para lo que necesite Señor.

– No seas tan duro, Ivashkov. Puedes defender a tu esposa – Respondió papá – Porque a partir de ahora no pagaré ninguna cuenta suya…

– Señor Mazur… ella era mi esposa, no tenía cómo saber…

– ¿Era? – Adrian exclamó – ¡Papá!

– Señor Mazur, le aseguro que retirará las denuncias y asumirá toda su mentira con inmigración y…

– Sí, no dudamos que lo hará – Mi madre lo cortó – Porque si no lo hace, las consecuencias serán mayores que una simple dimisión, Señor Ivashkov.

– Vámonos – Daniela se levantó.

– Lleven un pedazo de pastel – Abe habló sonriente – Para celebrar la vida de mi hija.

– No quiero – Ella murmuró enojada.

– Toma el maldito pastel – Nathan ordenó, levantándose también.

– Adrian, muchacho, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti y tu adorable amiga – Sonrió el turco.

– Gracias Señor Mazur – Adrian se levantó cabizbajo, listo para seguir a sus padres.

– ¿Podemos irnos en taxi? – Avery preguntó – No quiero compartir el coche con ellos ahora…

– Lamento esto, Rose – Él suspiró besando mi cabeza – Nos vemos después, ¿ok?

Los observamos salir al mismo tiempo que digería toda esa información. Siempre pensé que le agradaba a Daniela, a pesar de todo.

– Entonces… una vez más resolví todos tus problemas – Mi baba declaró sonriente – Pienso que merezco al menos un nieto a manera de gratitud, ¿no creen?

– ¿De nuevo esa historia? – Gemí apoyando mi frente en la mesa.

– ¿Quieres una prueba mejor para el Señor Reed de que su matrimonio no es fachada? – Mamá provocó.

– ¿También tú? – La miré sorprendida.

– ¿Qué me dices, Belikov? – Papá sonrió.

– Estaré listo cuando Rose lo esté – Se encogió de hombros.

– Bien, ahora me transfieres toda la responsabilidad a mí – Rodé los ojos – Gracias.

– Te ha ido bien con Gatito – Dimitri bromeó.

 _Yo definitivamente voy a matar a este idiota._

– Claro, ¿acaso voy a darle comida al bebé dos veces al día y a enviarlo a la tienda de mascotas cuando se ensucie? – Reclamé.

– ¿No puedes ni siquiera pensarlo? – Mi padre preguntó esperanzado.

– Ok – Respiré profundamente – Puedo pensar en ello. Pero primero tengo que terminar la fisioterapia ¿Puedes esperar hasta que tu hija vuelva a caminar?

– ¿En serio? – Dimitri me miró sorprendido – ¿Realmente vas a considerarlo?

– ¿No eras tú quien quería cinco rusos? – Devolví.

– Maravilloso – Abe sonrió satisfecho – ¡Necesitarán una casa más grande!

– ¿Cinco? – Dimitri bajó el tono – No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué pasó camarada? – Lo provoqué al notar su aprehensión mientras mi baba seguía haciendo planes – Creí que querías cinco niños corriendo a tu alrededor.

– Estás jugando, ¿verdad? – Insistió.

– Tal vez sí. Tal vez no – Le guiñé.

– Bueno, creo que necesitamos hablar sobre eso – Murmuró claramente parando la broma.

– No te preocupes, camarada – Le sonreí – Ya he dicho que antes de siquiera pensarlo, tengo que volver a caminar.

– Eso será pronto – Se inclinó para besarme.

 _Sí, espero que sea pronto._

 _No veo la hora de tener mi futuro entero de nuevo_ _abriéndose_ _delante de mí y con mi familia a mi lado… como debe ser._

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Dimitri, posando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando le pedí matrimonio, no me imaginé que estaría delante del amor. Pasamos por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí y algunos momentos fueron realmente difíciles, pero si pudiera volver al día en que todo comenzó, no lo pensaría dos veces para hacer todo de nuevo. Porque solo así he podido entender que el amor no se trata de ser perfecto todo el tiempo, sino de saber perdonar las imperfecciones de la persona a tu lado.

Lo aprendí de mi madre, ella pudo haberse rendido con mi padre, pero decidió persistir. Los observé un momento, sonriendo al verla rodando los ojos a causa de la nueva idea que mi baba presentaba, pero aun así podía ver la sensación en su mirada, a pesar de todas las tonterías.

 _Al final no se puede juzgar el amor. Cuando la persona correcta aparece, simplemente lo sabes._

 _Y Dimitri es esa persona._

* * *

Espero que la espera les haya válido la pena.

¿Realmente se esperaban que Daniela estuviera detrás de las denuncias? Yo definitivamente, no.

Aun así me gustaría leer sus comentarios, muchas tenían sus sospechas, pero no creo que la mujer haya figurado entre ellas.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar ¡Son unas divinas!

Besos, Isy.

* * *

 _Nota especial para herlandy:_ hermosa, me alegra que te guste la historia. A mi parecer es una de las mejores en el Universo Alternativo de VA.

Y en cuanto a lo que me escribiste sobre mi primera historia, creo que la estás confundiendo, pues **"Regresa a Mí"** no maneja a una Rose con problemas de memoria y la historia está terminada. Bueno, próximamente habrá una pequeña segunda parte.

Te mando saludos y espero encuentres la historia que mencionas, yo ahora mismo no recuerdo haberla leído antes.


	37. Capítulo 36 Epílogo

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 36. Epílogo

Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don´t wanna sleep tonight, dreamin´s just a waste of time

When I look at what my life´s been comin´ to

I´m all about lovin´ you

 **All About Lovin´ You – Bon Jovi**

* * *

POV Dimitri

– ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea salir hoy? – Le pregunté a Rose al notar la nieve que no paraba de caer en el exterior.

– Es Navidad, Dimitri – Ella se encogió de hombros, terminando de arreglar la bolsa mientras impedía que Gatito saltara dentro – No vamos a quedarnos encerrados en casa; tenemos el coche.

– Tus padres lo entenderán – Insistí.

– No te preocupes, camarada – Se acercó, estirándose para besarme.

Era bueno verla caminando y a pesar de que manqueaba un poco a veces, era como si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido. Rose consiguió volver a caminar tres meses después del percance; siempre recordaría el día en que dio sus primeros pasos sola, su expresión, sus lágrimas, su felicidad…

– No estoy preocupado – Le aseguré, envolviendo su cintura.

– Dimitri, ¿estás tratando de huir de la fiesta de Navidad de mi baba? – Me miró con diversión.

– ¿Qué? – Sonreí pese a que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando – De ninguna manera.

– Él prometió comportarse – Garantizó, dirigiéndose al cuarto contiguo al nuestro; terminamos nunca volviendo al piso de arriba.

– Sabes que Eric estará ahí y eso es prácticamente imposible – Tomé la bolsa y las llaves del coche – ¿Y los regalos?

– Los metí al auto más temprano – Aseguró, volviendo a la sala con el pequeño paquete en sus brazos.

– ¿Despertó? – Me acerqué a observar si la pequeña bebé de dos meses estaba bien abrigada.

– No puedo creer que estoy consiguiendo cuidarla – Rose sonrió, contorneando delicadamente el rostro de Zazie con la punta del dedo – Ella es tan pequeñita – La niña abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante el toque de la morena. También alisó su cabello cobrizo, mirándola totalmente encantada – ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dado por haber obtenido ese cabello? – Suspiró – Suertudita.

– Me gusta tu cabello – Besé su mejilla.

– Tú no cuentas – Ella sonrió.

– Será mejor ponerle el gorro – Instruí – Está frío afuera.

– Iré por uno, sostenla – Me entregó a mi niña, caminando a la habitación.

Sentí las patas de Libby en mi pierna, oyendo un pequeño ladrido a continuación, miré hacia el suelo, observando a la corgi que me miraba suplicante – No empieces – Murmuré – No vas a quedarte tanto tiempo sola – Una pequeña pata tiró de mi brazo, mi mirada se volvió hacia el reposabrazos del sofá, en donde Gatito se levantó en sus patas traseras, estirándose para intentar ver lo que estaba sosteniendo. Zazie se quejó un poco, aumentando su curiosidad por el origen de aquel sonido – Conoces muy bien lo que está aquí, no necesitas ser tan curioso – Me alejé.

– Ella necesita más gorros – Rose regresó – Casi no tiene…

– Estoy seguro de que tiene suficientes, Roza – Aseguré, observando la mueca de la bebé mientras Rose le ponía la gorra – Y por favor, no hables de esto en cualquier lugar en donde sea posible que tu padre oiga.

– ¿Puedes olvidar la historia de las niñeras electrónicas? – Rodó los ojos, tomando a Zazie de mis brazos.

– Rose…

– Si uno se estropea, tenemos la reserva – Se encogió de hombros rumbo a la puerta.

– ¿Necesitábamos tener cinco reservas? – Apunté.

– Cuatro – Corrigió – Una se quedó en su casa.

– Comentaste que solo nos faltaba comprar la niñera electrónica y él apareció con seis modelos diferentes – Cerré la puerta al salir, escuchando las protestas de Libby al interior.

– Necesitas pasearla después – Rose comentó – Hace dos días…

– No voy a salir con ella en la nieve – Suspiré.

– ¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que va a divertirse.

– No cambies el tema – Reñí.

– Ok, ok… no voy a decir nada acerca de eso – Rodó los ojos. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y bajamos al garaje. Normalmente caminábamos a casa de Abe, pero hoy estaba nevando y no saldríamos en la nieve con la bebé – ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecta? – Suspiró.

– Simple, tiene una madre perfecta – Sonrió – Ella es tan hermosa como tú.

– ¿Bromeas? – Se rio – La atrevida no tiene nada mío… ni el color…

– Estás exagerando – Reí, colocando la bolsa en el asiento del pasajero mientras Rose entraba detrás, acomodando a la bebé en su sillita.

– Dime una cosa que esta niña tenga en común conmigo – Desafió, mirándome a través del retrovisor – Es blanca igual a ti, los ojos aún tienen un color indefinido, el cabello de mi madre…

– La nariz… – Sugerí.

– No… – Me cortó.

– La boca. Siempre he creído que su boca es parecida a la tuya – Me encogí de hombros mientras salíamos con el coche.

Rose se inclinó sobre la sillita para observar la boca de la bebé.

– Se parece un poco – Se dio por vencida.

– Mi madre le encuentra parecido con Sonya – Provoqué.

– ¿Lo ves? – Exclamó – ¡Esta ingrata salió parecida a todo el mundo, menos a mí!

Me carcajeé ante la indignación de la morena. No tardamos en llegar a casa de Abe; ellos no celebraban exactamente la Navidad, pero él nunca rechazaba una fiesta.

El año pasado la Navidad fue en casa de Eric, lo que generó cierta incomodidad ya que Natasha había sido invitada a causa de Christian, que no quería dejar a su tía sola en esa fecha. Afortunadamente este año ella iría a la casa de su nuevo novio, por lo que no corríamos el riesgo de encontrárnosla.

Janine abrió la puerta antes de que Rose pudiera tocar el timbre, sorprendiendo a la morena al arrebatarle a Zazie de sus brazos.

– Gracias a Dios que llegaron – La mujer exclamó aliviada antes de caminar dentro con la bebé – ¡Tu padre me está volviendo loca!

– ¡Pero, espera! – Rose corrió detrás de su madre, dejándome solo. Cerré la puerta, siguiéndola y casi chocando en ella cuando se volvió apresurada – Tomó el ascensor y me dejó atrás – Exclamó antes de correr hacia las escaleras.

– Rose, no es como si la hubiera secuestrado – La seguí – Probablemente están en la sala…

– Pero…

– Vamos, aprovecha para descansar un poco – Sugerí, pasando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, subiendo con ella las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al segundo piso encontramos a Janine en el hall.

– ¿Dónde está Zazie? – Rose preguntó.

– Con tu padre – Janine se encogió de hombros – Hola Dimitri.

– Es bueno verte, Janine…

– ¡Mamá, no puedes desaparecer con mi hija cada vez que vengo aquí! – Rose insistió.

– Vasilisa anunció su embarazo y tu padre me estaba enloqueciendo – La mujer suspiró – Deja que se distraiga con la bebé y olvide esa historia.

– ¿Lissa está embarazada? – Rose se sorprendió – ¿¡Y no me lo contó!?

– En realidad fue Eric quien lo dijo; parecía que ella quería que fuera una sorpresa – Explicó guiándonos hacia la sala.

Christian y Lissa se habían casado hace cerca de un año. Para desesperación de Abe, Lissa mantuvo el apellido Dragomir y Eric no le dejaba olvidar eso.

 _Y ahora un bebé…_

– Estoy seguro de que será un niño – Eric declaró orgulloso – Un niño que llevará el apellido de la familia.

– Será Ozera – Christian interfirió.

– Nosotros no sabemos si es un niño – Lissa gimió.

– No me importa – Abe alzó a Zazie, librándola de la manta que la mantenía envuelta – Dudo que sea tan bonito.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hija? – Rose gruñó.

– ¿Ves de lo que te hablo? – Janine llevó su mirada hacia Abe – Dame a la niña.

– Él dice que el bebé será un niño – Abe se justificó – Rosemarie, ¿cuándo tendrán un niño?

– Estoy celebrando el hecho de haber logrado mantenerla viva por dos meses, ¿y tú ya quieres que planeé el próximo? – Levantó la voz – ¿Por qué no pueden por lo menos fingir que son normales?

– ¡No sabemos si será un niño! – Lissa insistió.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, observando a Rose ir hacia donde su padre se quejaba de lo injusto que era no tener un niño Mazur mientras que Eric tendría un niño Dragomir. Lissa continuaba repitiendo que no sabían si sería un niño, a la vez que Christian intentaba explicar que sería un niño Ozera y no un niño Dragomir.

– En momentos como este le agradezco a Dios por haberte elegido como el Señor Rose y no a mí – La voz de Adrian me sorprendió – Esta familia está loca, apuesto a que estás pensando en dónde te metiste.

– No exactamente – Abrí una pequeña sonrisa – No es tan diferente de mi familia en Rusia.

– Pobre Zazie – El muchacho suspiró.

– ¿Dónde está Avery? – Pregunté.

– Fue al baño – Explicó.

Ambos también terminaron casándose luego de un fin de semana en las Vegas. Fue el último viaje que hicimos juntos a principios de año. Rose aún no había descubierto el embarazo y fue una sorpresa cuando los dos llamaron a nuestra puerta en la habitación del hotel, en medio de la madrugada, completamente borrachos para invitarnos a celebrar la boda.

Daniela y Nathan fliparon cuando volvimos a casa y vieron a la chica con una alianza improvisada en el dedo, pero de alguna manera ellos consiguieron mantenerse. Avery asumió el lugar de Mía en la editorial, ya que ella se mudó a Pensilvania luego de la muerte de su madre para ayudar a su padre. Mientras que Adrian… bueno, no sé exactamente lo que hace, o si él está haciendo algo.

– Si yo fuera tú, alejaba a la pobrecilla de él – El chico sugirió cuando la bebé comenzó a protestar debido al ruido y por estar pasando de brazo en brazo.

Me acerqué discretamente a Rhea que estaba sosteniendo a Zazie, mientras Rose le explicaba a su padre el motivo de no ponerle su apellido a nuestros hijos. Tomé a mi hija en brazos saliendo de la habitación enseguida, tratando de calmarla en lo que ella ensayaba llorar. Noté a Avery acercándose junto a Adrian para verla mejor.

– No creo que yo pueda hacer eso – Avery comentó.

– Estoy seguro que no – Adrian la miró.

– Rose tampoco lo creía – Provoqué mientras acunaba a la pequeñita – En realidad ella está celebrando el hecho de haber conseguido mantenerla viva por dos meses.

– ¿Llorará si intento sostenerla? – Avery se mordió el labio.

– Adrian, ¿¡puedes venir aquí y explicarles que no voy a tener un niño!? – Lissa lo llamó a la sala.

– Están solicitando mis servicios – Guiñó antes de alejarse, a la vez que Avery intentaba sostener a la pequeña bebé.

– Creí que iban a pasar Navidad con los Ivashkov – La miré.

– Adrian también lo creyó, pero su padre le dijo que tal vez sería mejor si no apareciera conmigo – Avergonzada desvió la mirada – Daniela aún no lo acepta del todo y él no quería causarle más molestias.

– ¿Más molestias? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Ella no se adaptó bien a Tulsa – Explicó – Considera inferiores a las mujeres de allá, por lo que no hizo amistad con nadie y también tuvieron que bajar su nivel de vida…

– No debe ser la compañía más agradable en este momento – Comenté.

– ¿Ha sido agradable alguna vez? – Avery hizo una mueca, abriendo los ojos cuando Zazie empezó a llorar – No es fácil para Adrian.

– Imagino que no – Tomé a la bebé de sus brazos.

– Creo que es mejor que me aleje de ella – Se mordió el labio al notar que la bebé no paraba de llorar. Se fue antes de que pudiera responder, dejándome con mi princesita.

– Vamos, puedes dejar de llorar, solo somos tú y yo ahora – La erguí, mirándola a los ojos. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello, respirando profundamente para absorber su aroma a bebé, antes de besar su cara.

– ¿Por qué estaba llorando? – La voz de Rose llamó mi atención.

– Solo le extrañó tanto movimiento – Le expliqué – Ya pasó.

– Pasó porque se trata de ti – Hizo una mueca – Yo nunca puedo hacer que ella deje de llorar tan fácil.

– ¿Estás celosa, Roza? – Provoqué, volviendo a observar a mi niña.

– No – Se rio apoyando la cabeza en mi brazo – Al final de cuentas, yo era así con mi padre.

Me alejé lo suficiente para envolverla en un medio abrazo, besando su cabeza mientras ella observaba a nuestra hija.

Hubo una época en la que creí que tenía la vida perfecta. Hoy veo cuán incompleta era sin mis dos chicas, sin mi familia.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Aww! ¿Alguien más muere de amor?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no les dé un ataque al leer que es el fin, puesto que no es así, aún hay dos capítulos más.

Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.

Besos, Isy.


	38. Capítulo 37 Extra – You re The Best Thi

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 37. Extra – You´re The Best Thing About Me

You´re the best thing about me

I´m the kind of trouble that you enjoy

You´re the best thing about me

The best things are easy to destroy

You´re the best thing about me

The best thing about me

 **You´re The Best Thing About Me – U2**

* * *

– Mamá – La melodiosa voz de Zazie llegó a mis oídos antes de que se lanzara a mis piernas, abrazándolas mientras yo intentaba sostenerme el cabello en una cola de caballo. Dejé de intentarlo, bajando para tomarla en mis brazos.

Zazie tenía dos años y era la cosa más preciosa que tenía en la vida; su cabello cobrizo y ojos inocentes me encantaban. Finalmente Dimitri había logrado mantener la ciudadanía y si hubiéramos seguido con los planes originales estaríamos divorciados en este momento, pero aquello ya ni siquiera pasaba por nuestra mente. Abracé a mi niña, oliendo su cabello, haciéndola contorsionarse en mis brazos, riendo abiertamente.

– ¿Qué pasa mi atrevida? – Pregunté, olvidando momentáneamente mi compromiso.

La niñera llegaría pronto para cuidarla mientras yo me iba a mi entrevista. Al fin había decidido volver a trabajar después del accidente y como lo hablé con Dimitri, decidí probar algo fuera de la editorial.

– Hambre – Se quejó haciéndome gemir.

 _¿Cómo puede tener hambre? Acaba de comer un plato de avena y algunos pedazos de sandía y son solo las diez de la mañana._

– Acabas de comer – Murmuré mientras ella apretaba mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos.

– Caine – Pidió.

– No te voy a dar carne a esta hora, Zazie – Rodé los ojos, poniéndola en el suelo.

– Atata – Sugirió mientras yo volvía a sujetarme el cabello, siendo observada por Gatito que se encontraba perezosamente acostado en nuestra cama.

– Ahora no, Zazie – Negué – En un ratito más mamá preparará un biberón para ti, pero por ahora tengo que arreglarme.

– Cuco – Pidió.

– Ok, te prepararé jugo después – Suspiré – Pero ahora ve a jugar, ¡tengo que salir en cuarenta minutos!

 _¿Dónde está Lizzie? ¡Ya debería de estar aquí con Zazie!_

Oí a Zazie corriendo hacia la sala, dejándome en paz finalmente. Me sentía ansiosa por mi primera entrevista de trabajo y quería que todo saliera perfecto. Me encantaba tener todo el tiempo del mundo para mi niña, pero quería volver a trabajar y ese empleo era perfecto para mí, sería solo medio tiempo y adquiriría bastante experiencia.

Al darme por satisfecha con mi cabello empecé a maquillarme, dedicándole algunos minutos a mis ojos, extrañando el silencio que provenía de la sala.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo esta chica?_

 _Debe estar jugando y… ¿en dónde está mi lápiz labial?_

Mi maquillaje estaba extendido sobre la cama, pero el lápiz labial que había seleccionado simplemente había desaparecido.

– ¿Te comiste mi lápiz labial? – Miré al gato que permanecía inmóvil. Revisé todos los productos esparcidos antes de levantarlo de su lugar, buscando también mi base _¿Por qué están desapareciendo mis cosas?_ – ¡Si te comiste algo mío, es mejor que me lo digas ahora! – Me quejé sosteniéndolo, recibiendo un maullido incómodo a cambio.

Lo solté cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Respiré aliviada antes de atender, _ojalá sea Lizzie avisando que está llegando._

– ¿Rose? – La voz de la niñera sonaba en mis oídos mientras decidía checar a Zazie, hacía casi diez minutos que ella estaba en silencio y eso nunca era una buena señal.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Gemí – Tengo que salir en media hora.

– No voy a poder ir…

– ¿Cómo que no vas a poder venir? – Exclamé.

 _¡Ella tiene que estar bromeando!_

– Tengo una gripe pésima y…

– No puedes hacerme esto – Imploré – Lizzie, ¡no puedo llevar a Zazie a la entrevista!

– ¿Tu madre no puede quedarse con ella? – Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que yo encontraba la sala vacía con los juguetes de la pequeña esparcidos por el suelo _¿A dónde fue a parar esta muchacha?_ – Realmente lo siento mucho, Rose…

– Gracias por haberme avisado – Murmuré, apagando el teléfono sin preocuparme por obtener una respuesta. _Definitivamente necesito una nueva niñera_ – ¿Zazie? ¿En dónde estás? – La llamé, empezando a preocuparme _¿Dónde está?_ Caminé hasta la cocina para encontrarla también vacía, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse _¿¡En dónde está mi hija!?_ – ¿¡Zazie!? – Grité, recibiendo a cambio un ladrido de Libby.

Me congelé cuando la perra corrió desesperada en mi dirección, viniendo del área de servicio. La pobre tenía la cara toda pintada con lo que sospechaba era el lápiz labial y la base que habían desaparecido. Acompañé a la perra con la mirada, que subió las escaleras corriendo mientras el gato pasaba junto a mí de forma despreocupada, rumbo al área de servicio. Caminé incierta, temiendo lo que me podría encontrar.

Las paredes estaban perfectamente decoradas con mi lápiz labial, el recipiente de agua de Libby había sido completamente derramado en el suelo y Zazie se encontraba sentada en medio de todo aquel lío, observándome con una mirada inocente.

A veces solo quería meter a esa niña de vuelta a mi vientre.

– ¿¡Qué estás masticando!? – Exclamé al notar el movimiento de su mandíbula. La chica simplemente me ignoró, tragando lo que fuera que estuviese masticando, antes de llevar la mano hasta el tazón de ración de Libby, llevando una croqueta a su boca. Corrí hacia ella con los ojos abiertos, apretando sus mejillas, obligándola a abrir la boca, metiendo el dedo y sacándola de ahí antes de que la engullera _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva comiendo la ración?_ – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Exclamé – ¿Enloqueciste?

– Caine – Apuntó claramente descontenta.

– Eso no es carne – Gemí, levantándome con ella en los brazos _¿Cuánto me reclamará Dimitri por dejar que nuestra hija comiera ración?_ – Es la comida de Libby.

– Caine – Insistió.

– Solo tenías que esperar un poco – Luché contra las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaron con llegar a mis ojos – No te costaba nada.

– Cuco – Pidió como si yo no estuviera diciendo nada.

– ¡Por supuesto, ahora quieres jugo para ayudar a digerir la ración! – Caminé hasta la cocina con ella en brazos, sintiendo sus pantalones mojados _¿Qué hago ahora? Tengo que salir, no tengo una niñera, no puedo perder esa entrevista, mi hija comió ración y ensució toda la ropa que acabo de ponerle_ – Ok, espérame aquí – La puse en el suelo antes de tomar el teléfono para llamar un taxi – Voy a buscarte un pantalón seco.

– Mamá, cuco – Insistió.

– No tengo tiempo – Gemí, corriendo a su cuarto mientras la niña permanecía en el lugar indicado.

Tomé su bolsa y un pantalón seco cualquiera de dentro de su cómoda, lanzándolo enseguida a la bolsa. Al volver a la sala, Zazie estaba sentada en el suelo, con mi bolso en sus piernas, sacando todo lo que había adentro.

 _¡Tiene que estar jugando conmigo!_

En lugar de cambiarle el pantalón terminé gastando mi poco tiempo libre colocando todo de cualquier manera dentro del bolso, mientras Zazie corría detrás de Gatito _¿Qué le sucede a esta muchacha hoy?_ Un maullido agonizante del pobre animal me llamó la atención, corrí para ayudarlo a la vez que Zazie le clavaba los dientes en su cola.

– Zazie, suéltalo – De nuevo apreté sus mejillas, recibiendo una queja descontenta de la niña. Este tormento no terminaba desde que sus dientes comenzaron a salir, yo no podía distraerme un momento porque enseguida ella mordía algo. _O a alguien…_ – Realmente necesitas colaborar conmigo – Metí los dedos tratando de sacarle los pelos de la boca, al mismo tiempo que me dirigía apresurada a la puerta.

Respiré aliviada cuando finalmente pude sentarme en el asiento trasero del taxi, con Zazie en mis brazos cantando alguna canción de manera ininteligible mientras nos dirigíamos a la editorial.

 _¡Dimitri tendrá que ayudarme con esto!_

Al bajar del coche continué decidida hasta el ascensor; un empleado abrió los ojos al verme ahí, apretando enseguida el botón del vigésimo quinto piso antes de salir del elevador, dejándome toda confusa. Pues desde el accidente, nadie del sexo masculino se acercaba a mí, era como si tuvieran miedo de algo.

 _Cosa más extraña…_

– ¿Papá? – Zazie exclamó animada.

– Sí, te quedarás con papá ahora – Musité – Y espero que continúes con esa energía.

– ¿Y el cuco? – Ella me miró desconfiada.

– Tu padre tiene – Murmuré.

– ¿Atata?

– Zazie, pídesela a tu padre – Respiré profundamente tratando de mantener la paciencia con mi hija.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, revelando aquel escenario que conocía tan bien, a veces extrañaba mis momentos allí, provocando a Dimitri, chismeando con Mía…

Una chica nueva que no conocía se encontraba en recepción; mi paciencia ya estaba al límite, lo único que quería era dejar a Zazie con Dimitri e irme al restaurante donde sería la entrevista.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla, Señora? – La chica preguntó, claramente no me conocía.

– No, gracias – Respondí sin interrumpir mi paso.

– Señora, espere – Pidió – Necesito… – La ignoré y seguí el camino que conocía como la palma de mi mano hasta la oficina de Dimitri. El escritorio de su asistente estaba vacío; podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de la recepcionista detrás de mí – Señora, no sé quién sea, pero usted no puede entrar así – Ella me tomó del brazo.

– Soy Rosemarie Belikov – Enojada me volví en su dirección – ¡Y voy atrasada!

– Ohhh, Señora Belikov… ¡es un placer conocerla! – Enmendó desconcertada.

– Imagino que sí – Rodé los ojos – Ahora, si me permites…

Se disculpó una vez más antes de alejarse.

– ¿Rose? – Dimitri abrió la puerta de su oficina, mirándome extrañado.

Puede sentir el alivio embargándome.

– ¡Papá! – Zazie apuntó extasiada.

– ¡Gracias a Dios estás aquí! – Suspiré poniendo a Zazie en el suelo antes de que ella se dirigiera hacia él.

 _Solo aparece él y se olvida de mí en cuestión de segundos._

– ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? – Él frunció el ceño, tomando a nuestra hija en sus brazos, que pronto lo abrazó, besando su cara.

– Lizzie no llegó – Murmuré entregándole la bolsa – Ella necesita unos pantalones secos y ya sea jugo, carne o patatas.

– ¿Todo eso? – Bromeó con la niña – ¿No comiste hoy?

– Todo eso – Ella repitió riendo.

– Comió avena, sandía y la ración de Libby – Expliqué.

– ¿La ración de Libby? – Abrió los ojos – Rose, qué es…

– La dejé sola por diez minutos – Dije – No sé cuánto comió y no sé si le hará mal, en todo caso sería bueno mantener un ojo en ella por cualquier efecto.

– ¿Qué tipo de efecto? – Miró desconfiado a la niña.

– No lo sé, Dimitri – Respondí impaciente, cruzándome de brazos – ¡Si comienza a ladrar no debe ser una buena señal!

– Pareces estresada – Se acercó, envolviendo mi cintura con Zazie aún en los brazos.

– Nuestra hija comió ración y maquilló a Libby – Musité – Y voy tarde a la entrevista.

Dimitri se acercó a mis labios, dándome un beso tranquilizador antes de alejarse mínimamente.

– Buena suerte; yo la cuido…

– Gracias – Suspiré alejándome – Volveré por ella tan pronto como termine.

– Papá, cuco – Zazie volvió a pedir.

– Por Dios, tráele un jugo a esa niña – Gemí haciéndolo reír antes de que le empezara a hablar en ruso a nuestra hija, volviendo a su oficina.

Les di una última mirada antes de partir a mi entrevista. Por suerte llegué al restaurante con unos minutos de sobra, el Señor Zelner aún no llegaba, lo que me dio tiempo para organizarme.

– ¿Señora Belikov? – Un Señor bien vestido llamó mi atención al acercarse a mi mesa.

– ¿Señor Zelner? – Me levanté para saludarlo, él apretó mi mano sonriendo de forma amigable – Es un placer conocerlo.

– El placer es exclusivamente mío, Señora Belikov – Se sentó – Me alegra saber que está totalmente recuperada de su accidente.

– Ahh sí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Le ofrecí una sonrisa sin gracia.

Hicimos un poco de conversación antes de hacer nuestros pedidos; hasta que el hombre se puso serio.

– Vayamos a los negocios, señora Belikov…

– Sí, los negocios – Sonreí preocupada – Traje una carta de recomendación de mi antiguo jefe.

– Comencemos por eso entonces – Propuso mientras yo abría el bolso, buscando la carpeta en medio de todo el desorden que mi niña había hecho, _espero no haberla olvidado. Perfecto, aquí está y…_ me quedé inmóvil con el documento en la mano… _¡esto no está sucediendo!_ La carpeta estaba abierta, dejando parte del sobre afuera _¿Cómo no lo noté en casa?_ – ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó el hombre.

– No, es que… – Parpadeé tratando de imaginar cómo explicar esto.

– ¿Puedo ver la carta? – Insistió.

– Sí, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Mi hija se comió un pedazo – Gemí disgustada.

– ¿Su hija se comió un pedazo de su carta de recomendación? – Me miró incrédulo.

Retiré el sobre completamente masticado, abriéndolo para comprobar la carta. Las primeras dos líneas estaban prácticamente ilegibles, mientras que la esquina del papel estaba destruida.

 _Definitivamente esto no es una buena señal._

El resto de la entrevista no tardó mucho: él leyó la carta, me hizo algunas preguntas y comimos en silencio antes de salir en busca de un taxi. Dimitri me envió un mensaje avisando que había ido a casa con Zazie, por lo que me fui directamente para allá.

Me sentía desanimada, sería imposible obtener esa vacante.

 _¡Presenté una carta de recomendación masticada y babeada!_

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento oí la risa animada de Zazie, _debe estar en la cocina. Espero que Dimitri le haya dado el jugo, porque si escucho esa palabra una vez más…_

– ¡MAMÁ! – Exclamó desde la encimera de la cocina cuando entré al apartamento.

Dimitri la había puesto de pie en una silla para que alcanzara la isla, estaban preparando algo allí y por el aroma, era algo delicioso.

– Roza – La sonrisa del ruso aliada a la alegría de mi hija iluminó el ambiente – Estábamos esperándote.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunté al acercarme a ambos, notando a Zazie sucia de harina y chocolate.

– Sabemos lo estresante que fue tu día, por lo que decidimos hacer muffins de chocolate – Dimitri explicó.

– Yo hice – Zazie exclamó orgullosa.

– Sí, ella los hizo – Dimitri aseguró, envolviéndome por la cintura para besarme – ¿Cómo fue la entrevista?

– Zazie se comió mi carta de recomendación – Suspiré, de repente aquello no parecía tan malo ante la situación que tenía en casa.

– ¿Comió tu carta? – Abrió los ojos – Rose, ¿estás alimentando a nuestra hija?

– Claro que no, mírala… la pobrecita está desnutrida – Rodé los ojos. Dimitri se rio colocando a la niña en el suelo, que luego corrió a la sala. Él esperó hasta que desapareciera antes de acorralarme en la isla, atrapándome en un beso sediento – ¿Qué haces? – Sonreí al romper el beso, sintiéndolo correr sus labios hacia mi cuello – Tenemos una niña en la sala…

– Tuviste un día difícil – Susurró contra mi piel – Estoy tratando de relajarte…

– ¿Me escuchaste? – Suspiré cuando movió su pelvis contra la mía, permitiéndome sentir el comienzo de su erección – Zazie está en la sala.

– Ella está cansada, podemos hacerla dormir… – Mordió mi cuello – Tal vez le pidamos un hermanito…

Aquella declaración me hizo ensanchar los ojos, empujándolo lejos.

– ¿Enloqueciste? ¡O me quieres enloquecer! – Solté, dándole la vuelta a la isla para poner alguna distancia entre los dos.

– Rose, ¿qué haces? ¡Ven aquí! – Se rio – Pensé que estabas dispuesta a ayudar a tu padre… Lissa irá por el segundo hijo…

– Te quiero lejos de mí – Lo amenacé – La niña comió ración hoy, Dimitri ¿Y tú me hablas de tener otro?

– Esas cosas suceden…

– Ella comió de la ración Dimitri, ¡ración! – Tiré las manos hacia arriba – ¡Hasta donde sé pudo haber bebido del agua de Libby también!

– Estás exagerando – Caminó hacia mí, contorneando lentamente la encimera.

– Tú te quedarás lejos de mí – Rodeé la isla cuando amenazó con acercarse – No me obligues a llamar a inmigración para confesar que nuestro matrimonio fue una fachada – Dimitri hizo un movimiento rápido, evitándome huir. Envolvió mi cintura por detrás, mientras yo intentaba correr hacia afuera – Suéltame Belikov, ¡te voy a mandar de vuelta a Rusia! – Exclamé tratando de liberarme, provocando que me ciñera más a su cuerpo.

– No huyas de mí – Se carcajeó mientras yo seguía intentando soltarme.

– ¿De qué estás jugando? – Zazie apareció en la cocina, esforzándose por hablar de la forma más correcta posible a pesar de fallar miserablemente, pero de alguna manera aprendimos a entender el mensaje.

– A las atrapadas – Dimitri sonrió sin gracia, soltándome al mismo tiempo que la chica nos miraba desconfiada – Papá atrapó a mamá.

– Mamá, juega conmigo – Pidió, tomándome de la mano y alejándome de Dimitri.

La seguí a la sala en donde había esparcido sus masillas por el suelo, me senté allí con ella, usando las figuras para hacer varias imágenes diferentes.

Dimitri pronto se unió a nosotras, recibiendo todos los corazones que la niña hacía, provocando que una leve punzada de celos se apoderara de mí. Pero al final entendí que incluso sin haber conseguido el empleo que deseaba, tendría otras oportunidades y que aquellos momentos con mi familia eran únicos.

* * *

A un capítulo del desenlace.

Espero que les haya gustado montones. Zazie será la pesadilla de Rose, al parecer.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos, Isy.


	39. Capítulo 38 Extra – Ode to Family

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 38. Ode to Family

* * *

POV Dimitri

Me encontraba en el balcón del Four Seasons, observando el paisaje mientras Rose terminaba de arreglar a Zazie para irnos a almorzar. Ambas acabaron durmiendo hasta tarde debido al cansancio del viaje, ayer desembarcamos en Moscú y todo lo que Rose podía hacer era protestar que quería llegar al hotel para dormir. Tal vez enfrentar un viaje de casi veinte horas con una niña de dos años no ha sido la mejor opción.

El cumpleaños de Rose sería en dos días y como regalo terminé planeando este viaje. Ella se la vivía hablando sobre un nuevo viaje internacional, ya que después de nuestra luna de miel no salimos más del país. Por otra parte, mi hermana Karolina tuvo una hija y yo quería conocer a mi sobrina, así que cuando sugerí el viaje Rose no dudó en aceptar, para decepción de Abe que planeaba una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

– Papá – Sentí un pequeño impacto en mi pierna cuando Zazie me abrazó – Atrapé.

– Me atrapaste, moya kotenok1 – Me agaché para tomarla en mis brazos.

– Ya podemos irnos, camarada – Rose apareció por la puerta, observándonos – Métela, está frío…

Rose vestía un jeans y un suéter color vino, mientras que Zazie no estaba muy abrigada, llevaba ropa cómoda para el ambiente climatizado del hotel, no para los cuatro grados bajo cero del balcón.

Bajamos al restaurante del hotel con Zazie aún en mis brazos. Rose parecía estar muy curiosa con mi país. No tuvimos dificultad en conseguir una mesa y Rose pronto acomodó a Zazie en una silla infantil.

– Zazie, recuerda lo que nine2 te enseñó – Rose le recordó a la chica – Debes comportarte como una señorita en el restaurante.

– Sí – Ella accedió obedientemente.

– En ruso – Le pedí.

– Da3 – Respondió.

– Moya kotenok– Acaricié su cabello cobrizo antes de tomar el menú – ¿Quieres ayuda, Rose?

– No – Aseguró – Puedo pedir por mí.

– ¿Estás segura? El menú está en ruso, puedo pedir una…

– Dimitri, estamos en Rusia, pero este restaurante es italiano – Rodó los ojos – Lo conseguiré. Además, ya puedo leer un poco de este extraño alfabeto; pediré el pescado.

– Tú sabrás – Me encogí de hombros mientras elegía algo para que Zazie comiera.

– ¿Has planeado algo para hoy? – Preguntó.

– Mañana visitaremos a mi familia, hoy pensé en ir al Moskvarium – Sugerí – A Zazie le va a gustar.

– Papá, hambre – Se quejó.

– La comida ya viene, Zazie – Rose la tranquilizó – Un lugar lleno de peces, por supuesto que le va a gustar.

Zazie vio Buscando a Nemo hace unas semanas y quedó encantada con los peces en general, lo que resultó en un gran acuario que se entregó en nuestro apartamento unos días después de que Abe lo supiera.

– Papá – Zazie insistió.

– Debes esperar, hija – Traté de calmarla.

– Papá, hambre.

– Zazie…

– Mamáaa

– Pídeselo a tu padre – Desconversó.

– Gracias – Rodé los ojos.

– No hay de qué – Ella sonrió.

– Papáaa

– Voy a vengarme de esto, Roza – La miré con diversión.

– Me amas mucho como para hacerlo – Me desafió.

El camarero trajo nuestros pedidos, colocando el plato de ravioles de pato delante de la niña. Empecé cortando trozos pequeños para que pudiera comerlos, a la vez que ella seguía agitada.

Zazie se calmó un poco luego de poner la primera porción en su boca, pero después comenzó a tratar de quitarme el tenedor de la mano.

– Papá, yo sola – Pidió.

– Zazie, no estamos en casa – Negué sabiendo el desorden que haría si permitía que tomara el tenedor.

– Sola – Repitió intentando alcanzar el objeto, obligándome a sujetarle las manos para poner la comida en su boca.

Me extrañó el silencio de Rose, la miré mientras Zazie aprovechaba mi distracción para llevar la mano hasta el plato. Rose permanecía inmóvil observando su comida.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Tomé la mano de Zazie, impidiendo que alcanzara el raviol.

– Dimitri, hay un tentáculo saliendo de mi sopa – Balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

– Sí, pediste pulpo – Expliqué tratando de contener la risa – Los pulpos suelen tener tentáculos.

– No, pedí pescado – Se defendió mientras yo me ocupaba de alimentar a Zazie para después poder comer mi fettuccine de salmón.

– No, tú pediste os´minog – Declaré – Eso significa pulpo.

– ¿Y cómo es pescado? – Ella abrió los ojos.

– Ryba – Continué esforzándome por estar serio – Suena muy diferente, ¿no crees?

– ¿Y tú sabías que había pedido pulpo y no me dijiste? – Exclamó.

– No quisiste ayuda – Apunté.

– Voy a comer tu comida – Murmuró cambiando nuestros platos.

– No me gusta el pulpo, Rose.

– También tiene pescado – Se encogió de hombros.

Me concentré en Zazie mientras Rose se comía mi platillo.

 _No cambiará nunca._

– Terminaste, ahora papá va a comer – Dije, limpiando su boca al terminar de alimentarla.

– Mamá – Zazie se impacientaba por seguir atrapada en la silla.

Rose se levantó para tomarla en sus brazos antes de volver a sentarse, al mismo tiempo que yo descubría el gusto por aquella sopa. No era mala…

– ¿Qué piensas de la comida, camarada? – Me provocó mientras Zazie ocasionalmente robaba un poco del salmón de su plato.

– Debí obligarte a comer esto – Bromeé.

– Tú jamás lo harías, me amas – Ella sonrió.

– Y tú te aprovechas de ese amor – Le guiñé.

Terminamos de almorzar y volvimos a la habitación, abrigando a Zazie antes de ir al Moskvarium. Conduje los ocho kilómetros hasta el acuario en el coche que alquilamos para nuestra estancia.

Rose seguía extasiada observando cada edificio mientras recorríamos las calles de Moscú.

– Camarada, ¿cuándo vamos a ver algún oso? – Preguntó.

– Nesti, Igor– Zazie exclamó desde su sillita, levantando el pequeño oso de peluche que llevaba casi siempre consigo.

– Sí, Igor es un oso – Rose se giró, jugando con la niña en el asiento trasero.

– Rose, nosotros no convivimos diariamente con los osos – Respondí.

– Ahora sé que en la ciudad no – Parecía decepcionada – Ya veremos mañana cuando vayamos a la villa de tu madre.

Mi madre vivía en una pequeña ciudad a unas horas de Moscú, mañana saldríamos temprano y pasaríamos el resto de nuestro viaje en su casa en Baia.

– No hay osos, Rose…

– Eso es lo que dices – Tarareó.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y Zazie pronto quedó extasiada con el gran y largo edificio de cristal. Su excitación solo aumentaba mientras la llevaba dentro del edificio, ella empezó a intentar bajarse y por suerte el lugar no estaba lleno.

– Zazie, ¿si te ponemos en el suelo vas a sostener la mano de mamá? – Rose preguntó sacándola de mis brazos.

– Sí – La niña aseguró.

Rose la colocó en el suelo solo para verla correr al segundo siguiente.

– No sé por qué le creo todavía – Murmuró antes de correr detrás de ella. Caminé tranquilamente por el hall del edificio hasta la entrada del túnel que nos llevaría al área de exposición del acuario, en donde Rose le llamaba la atención a Zazie por haber salido corriendo – Ya te he dicho que no puedes correr en lugares públicos – Se había agachado para poder mirar a la pequeña a los ojos – ¡Si mamá no te alcanza, nunca más te veremos!

– Dame la mano, Zazie – Pedí antes de guiarlas al túnel.

Luego de caminar unos metros en el túnel de cristal, rodeados por los peces del acuario, decidí darle un poco de libertad a la niña, soltándola para que pudiera correr por allí y explorar como mejor le pareciera. Pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Rose, que descansó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras observábamos a nuestra niña correr frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

– Ella lo está adorando – Rose inclinó la cabeza para besar mi mano que descansaba en su hombro – Yo también lo estoy…

– Sabía que te gustaría Rusia – Besé su sien sin apartar los ojos de Zazie.

– Siempre lo sabes – Suspiró.

– Es mi deber saberlo… – Continuamos caminando por ahí.

– ¡Papá, mamá, es un Nemo! – Zazie exclamó totalmente deslumbrada.

– ¿Debemos explicarle que no todo pescado naranja es Nemo? – Rose preguntó en medio de una sonrisa mientras observábamos a Zazie.

– No…

– ¡Oto Nemo! – Apuntó – Y oto…

– Son muchos Nemos, ¿no? – Rose sonrió.

– ¿Y Dory? – Ella frunció el ceño mirando alrededor.

– Vamos Dimitri, tenemos que encontrar una Dory – Rose se soltó de mí para acercarse al cristal.

– Si ella tuviera un hermano, él podría ayudarla en esto – Decidí provocarla un poco. Rose siempre se asustaba cuando sugería otro hijo.

– Tienes razón – Comentó despreocupada, al lado de Zazie que miraba el acuario.

 _¿¡Que tengo qué!?_

– ¿Cómo? – Pestañeé aturdido.

– No conseguí el empleo y como tú mismo dijiste, Lissa va por el segundo – Levantó la cara en mi dirección, sonriendo – Creo que podemos empezar a intentarlo…

– ¿Comenzar a intentarlo? ¿Otro hijo? – Balbuceé.

– Sí, quién sabe, quizás venga el niño ahora – Suspiró – ¿Quieres un hermanito, Zazie?

– ¡Rose, apenas podemos con ella! – Exclamé sintiendo mi garganta un poco seca.

 _Ahora que volvemos a dormir por las noches, ¿¡ella quiere otro!?_

 _No puede estar pensando en tener otro… tenemos una hija, una perra, un gato y ahora un montón de peces…_

– ¿No eras tú quien quería cuatro rusos? – Se levantó riendo.

– Vamos a quedarnos solo con esta – Desconversé tomando a Zazie en mis brazos, provocando que Rose se carcajeara.

El resto de nuestro día fue agradable, cenamos en la ciudad y para cuando volvimos al hotel ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Rose le dio un baño a Zazie y yo la hice dormir, colocándola en la cuna antes de convencer a Rose de tomar un baño conmigo.

* * *

Durante el viaje a casa de mi madre hablamos con Zazie sobre su nueva prima y del como ella debería estar animada por conocerla, sin embargo, no parecía ni un poco interesada, siempre buscando una manera de cambiar el tema. Así que en cuanto aparqué frente a la casa, Rose decidió hacer un nuevo intentó con la pequeña.

– Llegamos Zazie, ¿estás feliz por ver a la abuela? – Cuestioné.

– Nine – Exclamó.

– No es así como se dice aquí, kotenok – La corregí – Es babushka **.**

– Dimitri, no – Rose pidió – Vas a confundirla, apenas tiene dos años y está acostumbrada a llamar así a mis padres…

– Nine Lena – Zazie parecía animada por salir del auto.

– La tía Vika también está aquí – Le conté.

Viktoria pasó algún tiempo con nosotros hace algunos meses y Zazie terminó apegándose más a ella que a sus otras dos tías.

– ¡Tía Ika!

– Y la tía Karo y Zoya – Rose sonrió.

– No… la Zoya desapareció – Zazie declaró con naturalidad, haciendo que Rose y yo nos miráramos. De todas las formas que encontró para cambiar de asunto, esta con certeza fue la más inusitada.

– ¿Zoya desapareció? – Le pregunté.

– Sí, vamos a ver a nine – Pidió.

Volví mi mirada a Rose, ella sonrió antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

– Vamos pronto con esto, Dimitri – Rodó los ojos con diversión, saliendo del vehículo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y mi madre salió apresurada, sonriendo al vernos.

– Nine Lena – Zazie exclamó corriendo hacia la abuela tan pronto como Rose la liberó de su silla y la colocó en el suelo.

– La princesa de la abuela llegó – Ella la tomó en sus brazos, besando su cara.

– ¿Qué dijo? – Rose susurró, haciéndome notar que la conversación era en ruso.

– Solo está feliz de verla – Le aseguré, guiándola hacia las dos.

Ella nos recibió con entusiasmo, llevándonos a la casa. Vika y Karo estaban allí, Sonya y su hijo vivían con el nuevo novio. Karo de alguna manera terminó quedando embarazada nuevamente del padre de Paul, a pesar de no estar juntos.

 _Nunca entendí la relación de esos dos._

Zoya era una niña pequeña de poco más de un mes, pero no era lo suficientemente interesante como para captar la atención de Zazie, que prefería distraerse con sus masillas. Pasamos un día agradable con mi familia, Rose ayudó a Karo con Zoya, atrayendo un poco la atención de Zazie que luego terminó corriendo hacia mis brazos tendida en llanto.

Al final tuve que encerrarme en la habitación para calmarla. Ella no quiso saber de Rose por el resto del día, volteándole el rostro cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Los días siguientes fueron un poco mejor, Zazie terminó acostumbrándose a su prima, a pesar de exigir constantemente mi atención o la de Rose.

El cumpleaños de Rose finalmente llegó, haciéndome pensar en lo que podría hacer de diferente.

 _Una cena romántica, quién sabe… podríamos dejar a Zazie con mamá._

– Dimitri, tu madre me invitó a dar un paseo por la ciudad – Comentó entrando en la habitación, en donde yo aprovechaba un momento de silencio para leer un poco – ¿Te importaría quedarte con Zazie? Sabes cómo se pone cuando estoy cerca de Zoya.

– Puedes ir – Le aseguré.

En realidad aquello era perfecto. Aproveché y le pedí a mi madre que la mantuviera distraída todo el día. Al final, el paseo por la ciudad acabó convirtiéndose en una visita a la casa de Sonya en la ciudad vecina.

– ¿Papá, la mamá vuelve? – Zazie suspiró de pie sobre el sofá, mirando ansiosa por la ventana.

– Ella volverá luego, Zazie – La tomé en mis brazos – ¿Sabías que hoy es un día muy especial para mamá?

– ¿Lo es?

– Es su cumpleaños – Expliqué – ¿Qué dices de hacerle un pastel? ¿Me ayudas?

– ¡Ayuyo! – Exclamó animada.

Nos fuimos a la cocina; sostuve su cabello amarrándole un pañuelo en la cabeza antes de improvisarle un delantal con un mantel. Coloqué una silla cerca del lavabo y empezamos a trabajar en el pastel.

Zazie adoró vaciar los ingredientes que le daba en el recipiente y también adoró sumergir las manos en la masa en un minuto de distracción mía. Todo fue aún mejor cuando se limpió las manos en la blusa que usaba y no en el delantal que tuve cuidado de hacerle.

 _Rose probablemente me matará por esa blusa._

Mientras el pastel se horneaba preparamos el betún y el glaseado de chocolate que iría por encima. Zazie también me ayudó en la decoración, que terminó siendo un poco confusa por el betún, granulados coloridos y fresas que puso sobre el glaseado. Pero en su visión, estaba perfecto.

Después de colocar el pastel en la nevera y de alguna manera conseguir arreglar la cocina con Zazie tratando de ayudarme, bañé a mi niña y aproveché para dormir un poco al notar que se había rendido al cansancio, anidada en mis brazos en la cama.

– Dimitri – Oí a alguien llamarme mientras me sacudía suavemente – Dimitri, despierta.

– ¿Qué? – Confundido abrí los ojos, mirando a Rose sentada al borde de la cama.

– Ustedes dos no van a dormir en la noche – Sonrió de forma reconfortante.

Zazie aún dormía con el rostro escondido en mi brazo, mientras yo todavía intentaba situarme.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunté – ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?

– Zazie, despierta – Rose la tomó en sus brazos – Llegué hace unos minutos; ya es hora de la cena…

– No pretendía dormir tanto – Me senté, sintiendo mi brazo dormido por el peso de mi pequeña – Ella te extrañó.

– Zazie – Rose tarareó – Vamos, no quiero que te quedes despierta toda la noche…

– ¿Cómo fue tu día, cumpleañera? – Me incliné para besar su mejilla.

– Fue bueno, pero eché de menos a los dos amores de mi vida – Su mirada se hizo esperanzadora – Tu madre se ofreció a cuidar a Zazie por si nosotros queríamos salir un poco.

– ¿Mamá? – Zazie balbuceó.

– Finalmente despertaste, mi atrevida – Rose besó el rostro de Zazie – Mamá te echó de menos.

– Tengo planes para usted, Señora Belikov – Le avisé – Pero antes, Zazie y yo preparamos una sorpresa para ti…

– ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es? – Rose sonrió instantáneamente.

– ¡Pastel! – Zazie exclamó tirando las manos hacia arriba.

– Zazie, era una sorpresa – Regañé, a pesar de no contener mi risa ante la inocencia de mi hija.

– Pastel supesa – Corrigió.

– ¿Un pastel supesa? – Rose intentó no reírse – ¿Y fuiste tú quien lo hizo?

Me levanté para ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes antes de bajar con Rose. Reunimos a todos en la sala, Zazie arrastró a la abuela para arreglar la mesa de la cocina y poder cortar el pastel.

– Ustedes pueden salir y quedarse el tiempo que quieran afuera – Vika aseguró – Pediremos pizza y cuidaremos a Zazie.

– Gracias – Rose sonrió.

– Está todo listo aquí – Mi madre avisó.

Zazie vino a buscarnos para mostrar el pastel que le hizo a su madre. Cantamos feliz cumpleaños y Rose pronto comenzó a distribuir los pedazos de pastel.

– ¡Qué delicia! – Zazie tiró de una silla con un poco de dificultad, sentándose a continuación para mirar alrededor – ¿La atata?

– ¿Qué? – Vika miró a la niña con cierta confusión.

– La atata, caine, sopa, eón – Comenzó a enumerar mientras Rose escondía la cara en mi pecho.

– ¿Va a hacer eso? – Murmuró con la voz sofocada a causa de mi camisa.

– Zazie, vamos a comer pastel ahora – Le expliqué.

– Cena – Pidió.

– La tía va a pedir pizza – Vika explicó.

– Sopa – Ella insistió.

– ¿Harás que babushka cocine para ti? – Mi madre frunció el ceño.

– Esta es nuestra noche de descanso, Dimitri – Rose dejó el pastel sobre la mesa, llevándome a la cocina – Huyamos pronto de aquí…

Y fue lo que hicimos, aprovechando la oportunidad de disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de preocuparnos por nuestra hija, porque seguramente estaría siendo bien cuidada.

* * *

1 _Moya kotenok:_ "mi gatita" en ruso.

2 _Nine:_ "abuela" en turco.

3 _Da:_ "sí" en ruso.

* * *

¡Chicas, hemos llegado al final! T_T

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que hayan disfrutado de imaginarse a Rose y a Dimitri en tan divertidas situaciones.

Para mí fue un placer el que Nikka me permitiera traerles **The Sweet Escape**.

Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, por seguir y darle a favorito. Realmente pude sentir su interés y buen recibimiento.

Por mi parte, creo que esto es todo en cuanto a traducciones, ya es hora de presentarles algo de mi propia autoría. Pronto estarán escuchando de esto.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde sea que se encuentren.

Besos, Isy.


	40. Capítulo 39 Extra – Love Is Bigger Than

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y_ _nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 39. Extra – Love Is Bigger Than Anything In Its Way

* * *

He estado sentada en la tapa del inodoro durante los últimos minutos mirando asombrada las dos rayas rosadas.

 _¡Esto es un error, tiene que ser un error!_

 _¿Cómo puede suceder esto si tomo mi píldora regularmente? Sí, es un error…_

– Rose, ¿está todo bien ahí? – Un sutil golpe en la puerta llamó mi atención, seguido por otro ni un poco suave.

– Mamá – Zazie llamó al otro lado.

– Sí, yo… – Me levanté rápidamente, lanzando la prueba de embarazo a la basura y mirando alrededor para encontrar una excusa por haber estado encerrada en el baño por la última media hora – Estoy arreglando mi cabello…

– Pensé que ya estabas lista, ¿puedo entrar? – Dimitri preguntó en medio de los golpes incesantes de Zazie.

Solté mi cabello que estaba sujeto en un moño, tomé el cepillo del lavabo y caminé a la puerta, abriendo con una falsa sonrisa en la cara mientras mi mente giraba incansablemente.

– Mamá, regresaste – Zazie exclamó con ambas manos en la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

Dimitri estaba con nuestra niña en brazos, ella pronto se estiró para que la abrazara y yo no dudé en cumplir su deseo, besando su rostro enseguida.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Dimitri preguntaba desconfiando.

– Genial – Continué forzando mi sonrisa cuando en realidad solo sentía ganas de vomitar a sus pies.

 _No, esto es solo un virus, como le he dicho a Dimitri en los últimos días ¡No estoy embarazada!_

– Te ves pálida – Comentó desconfiado – ¿Tienes fiebre?

Estiró la mano tratando de tocar mi frente, pero me alejé de su toque yendo hacia el cuarto y colocando a Zazie sobre nuestra cama.

– ¿No tienes que ir al trabajo? – Cambié de asunto volviendo a atarme el cabello mientras Zazie saltaba al suelo y corría hacia su habitación riendo – Escuché a mi padre decir que tendrían una reunión…

– La pospuso a causa de la fiesta de mañana – Dimitri sonrió envolviendo mi cintura e impidiendo que me alejara – Quiere estar completamente concentrado en la fiesta de su nieta.

– No puedo creer que vaya a cumplir tres años – Suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

– Yo no puedo creer que permitieras que él organizara la fiesta – Dimitri murmuró descontento.

Me volví en su dirección dispuesta a apaciguar la situación.

– Sabes que ella se lo pidió directamente, no tuve cómo evitarlo – Arreglé su corbata – Y tú debes ir a la editorial, ¿Zazie estás lista?

– ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea llevarla a la oficina? – Preguntó preocupado – Sabes que ella puede dar un poco de trabajo de vez en cuando.

– ¿De vez en cuando? – Erguí ambas cejas pensando en cómo cuidaría de otro hijo si muchas veces no lograba ni siquiera impedir que mi hija comiera ¡la ración del perro!

Había conseguido un empleo en una pequeña revista sobre bebés, por más que el salario no fuera increíble y el empleo no estuviera lleno de beneficios era un ambiente agradable. Grace y Brianna, las dueñas de la revista eran totalmente tolerables con mis retrasos y no les importaba cuando necesitaba llevar a Zazie a la oficina, como hoy.

Las clases de la niña habían sido canceladas por un problema en la escuela y yo tendría que pasar el día con ella.

– ¿Has llamado un taxi o quieres que las lleve? – Dimitri preguntó camino a la sala.

– No te preocupes, solo búscanos para almorzar – Lo seguí tratando de distraer – Voy a intentar salir más temprano hoy…

 _Sí, tengo que salir temprano y descubrir qué carajos está pasando conmigo ¿Es posible que esté realmente embarazada?_

– ¿Estás segura de que te sientes mejor? – Preguntó preocupado – Ayer estabas pésima.

Me estiré para besarlo, tratando de tranquilizarlo de la mejor manera posible. No planeaba tener otro hijo, a pesar de bromear mucho sobre eso, sé que Dimitri también piensa como yo. Zazie es suficiente en nuestra vida.

– Deberías ir al médico – Él frunció el ceño.

– Mamá – Zazie vino corriendo en nuestra dirección, Dimitri pronto se agachó para tomarla en sus brazos.

– Tienes que estar bien para cuidar de esta gatita – Mordió la barriga de la niña que soltó una carcajada.

 _¿Debo contarle lo que realmente está pasando? ¿Seguramente me ayudaría a entender las cosas? Él estuvo radiante cuando descubrimos que esperábamos a Zazie, tal vez no sea tan malo._

– ¿Qué piensas de conseguir una más de ella? – Me mordí el labio inferior.

– ¿Una más? ¿Enloqueciste? – Se rio – Esta niña de aquí vale por diez, ¿no es así gatita?

– DIEZ – Ella se regocijó en los brazos de Dimitri.

– Debo irme – Aseguré tomando mi bolso y a Zazie – ¿Le pusiste comida a Libby y a Gatito?

– Claro, pero…

No le di tiempo de decir nada más, apenas salí y sentí como si todo el aire hubiera escapado de mis pulmones. _Embarazada… ¿cómo puede ser posible?_

– Mamá, ¿estás bien? – Zazie frunció el ceño.

– Sí, estoy bien princesa – Forcé una sonrisa optando por caminar hasta la oficina al comienzo de Park Avenue.

– ¿Mamá, vamos con el Dede? – Zazie preguntó cuando la deposité en el suelo al sentir un pequeño cólico.

– No, hoy no hija – Envolví su pequeña mano con la mía – Hoy irás al trabajo de mamá.

Ella aceptó la respuesta sin muchos cuestionamientos, limitándose a caminar a mi lado. Volví a perderme en mis pensamientos hasta oír un sollozo venido de mi niña, que acabó haciendo que interrumpiera mis pasos, mirando asustada a la pequeña pelirroja.

– Zazie, ¿qué pasa princesa? – Me agaché para mirarla, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de aquellos ojos color chocolate tan parecidos a los de su padre.

– Estoy muy cansada – Me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba caminando rápido y la pobrecita probablemente tuvo que correr para acompañarme.

 _¿Cómo puedo cuidar de otro niño si ni siquiera puedo cuidar bien de mi niña?_

– Lo siento mucho, princesa – Parpadeé intentando apartar esos pensamientos – Te voy a cargar ahora, ¿está bien?

– Está bien – Repitió extendiéndome los brazos.

La tomé en mis brazos y por primera vez necesitaba admitir que aquello estaba sucediendo. No era suficiente negarlo y decir que era solo un mal pasajero, mi menstruación estaba atrasada desde hace cinco días y a pesar de los constantes cólicos sabía que no aparecería pronto.

Necesitaba tratar con esto…

Zazie apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, jugando con mis pendientes mientras yo caminaba apresurada al trabajo, necesitando conversar con alguien sobre esto, _quizás Lissa… ella sabe lo que es tener dos hijos,_ Nicholas nacerá en unas semanas y George con casi dos años había aprendido a caminar hace unos meses.

 _Sí, ella debe saber qué decirme…_

No tardé mucho en entrar al edificio donde quedaba la sede de la revista, subiendo directamente hasta el undécimo piso, colocando a Zazie en el suelo tan pronto como entré al ascensor y trazaba en mi mente mi itinerario para el día, lo primero que haría al llegar a mi oficina sería llamar a Lissa.

– ¿Hoy fue el día de traer a los hijos al trabajo y no me avisaron? – Grace bromeó tan pronto como salí del elevador, abrazándome con Zazie enseguida – Hola lindura.

– Hola tía Grace, ¿todo bien contigo? – Ella cuestionó en su propio dialecto mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo interesante para hacer.

– ¿Día de traer a los hijos? – Fruncí el ceño en busca de Patrick, hijo de Grace.

– Megan está aquí hoy – Explicó antes de volver la atención a mi pequeña – Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

Megan era una niña de quince años, hija mayor de Brianna. Muchas veces pasaba el día con su madre y le encantaba hacerme compañía en mi oficina.

– Estoy muy cansada – Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

– ¿No es demasiado pronto para estar cansada? – Me dio una mirada divertida.

– Mamá me hizo caminar mucho – Ella contó naturalmente haciéndome rodar los ojos.

– Pobrecilla – Grace soltó la risa.

– Debo trabajar, vamos Zazie – La tomé de la mano, guiándola a la oficina – Te veré más tarde, Grace.

Zazie se limitó a agitar la mano hacia Grace mientras la llevaba por el pasillo de mi oficina. Yo tenía que mantener el plan, llamar a Lissa, calmar mi mente y prepararme para la fiesta de mañana.

 _¿Dónde está la bolsa de Zazie?_ _Estoy segura de que la había tomado y…_

 _¡Maldita sea!_

– ¡No puedo creer que trajera a una niña de tres años al trabajo y olvidara todo lo que necesita en casa! – Gemí en disgusto.

– ¿Mamá, tienes chocolate? – Zazie preguntó en mi desesperación.

– Voy a conseguirte chocolate – Le aseguré – Solo tienes que esperar un poquito, mamá va a llamar a la tía Lissa, ¿está bien?

– Sí – Estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿Quieres dibujar un poco? – Le ofrecí una distracción a mi bebé.

– Sí, de nada – Agradeció.

– Se dice gracias, Zazie – La corregí proporcionándole el material necesario mientras ella se acomodaba en el suelo.

– Gacias – Se corrigió concentrándose en el estuche de plumines que le ofrecí. Por suerte yo lo mantenía en mi cajón para distraerla cuando lo necesitaba.

Aproveché su distracción y marqué el número de mi amiga, ella podría pasar a mi casa y traerme la bolsa olvidada.

Mi corazón se apretó a cada toque que Lissa no atendía, _¿cómo puedo conseguir algún apoyo si ella no me atiende?_

– Necesito hablar con alguien – Gemí apoyando la frente en el escritorio.

– Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres – La voz de Megan me sorprendió.

La chica de cabello ondulado y gafas estaba parada en la puerta abierta de mi oficina y exhibía la sonrisa de siempre.

– Hola Megan – Sonreí un poco contra mi voluntad. La compañía de una adolescente era la última cosa que quería en el momento.

– Y entonces, ¿cuál es problema? – Cuestionó animada, sentándose en mi mesa.

– No tengo ningún problema – Garanticé para su decepción.

– Rose, siempre me estás aconsejando – Se quejó – ¡Puedo hacerlo también!

– Megan, es un problema de adultos. No lo entenderías.

– Puedes intentarlo – Me miró esperanzada – Por favor…

– Ok – Suspiré – Recibí un… pedido por error y no sé qué hacer.

Tal vez ese sea un buen modo de explicar lo que está pasando sin abrirme con la chica.

– ¿Qué tipo de pedido? – Preguntó con expresión seria.

– Es un… un aspirador – _¿Qué? ¿¡Acabo de comparar un bebé con una aspiradora!?_

– ¿Y cuál es el gran problema? – Cuestionó confusa.

– ¡El problema es que ya tengo un aspirador! ¿Qué voy a hacer con un segundo? – Elevé la voz – Creo que mi apartamento no es lo suficientemente grande como para tener dos aspiradores de polvo.

– ¿Y no puedes devolver el aspirador? – Frunció el ceño.

– Podría, pero amo a la persona que me dio el aspirador y yo jamás podría hacer algo como eso – Gemí – Pero al mismo tiempo no me siento lista para tener la casa tan… limpia.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no te deshaces de la primera aspiradora?

– Porque amo aquel aspirador – Observé a Zazie acostada en el suelo, dibujando y cantando alguna canción – Fue el mejor regalo que recibí y sé que también voy a amar el aspirador nuevo.

– ¿Entonces te quedarás con los dos aspiradores? – Parecía completamente perdida.

– Creo que sí – Volví a poner la frente en la mesa – Pero no sé cómo contarle a Dimitri que conseguimos otro aspirador, él no quería…

– Estoy segura de que lo entenderá, creo – Ella frunció el ceño – Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está el Sr. Belikov?

Megan tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por mi marido, pero ¿cómo podría culparla? Dimitri probablemente era el motivo de innumerables pasiones platónicas, pero lo importante es que su corazón es totalmente mío.

– ¿Están hablando de mí? – La voz de Dimitri me asustó.

Estaba parado junto a la puerta con la bolsa de Zazie al hombro y una expresión divertida al notar el rubor en la cara de Megan.

– ¡Papá! – Zazie se levantó y corrió en su dirección.

– Sr. Belikov – Megan tartamudeó – No lo había visto.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí? – Pregunté sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse con la posibilidad de que él oyera nuestra conversación.

– No mucho – Aseguró abrazando a Zazie – Solo vine porque olvidaste la bolsa…

Caminé hasta él tomando la bolsa y a Zazie de sus brazos antes de darle un rápido beso.

– Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

– Debo irme, te busco para el almuerzo – Aseguró con una media sonrisa – Adiós Megan.

La chica se limitó a agitar tímidamente antes de que él saliera. Volví a poner a Zazie en el suelo mientras registraba la bolsa en busca de sus juguetes.

Mi hija estaba totalmente distraída, permitiéndome olvidar toda aquella locura y concentrarme en el trabajo. Durante el almuerzo podría pensar en una manera de contarle a Dimitri que en breve tendríamos una adición en la familia, pero por el momento ya había pensado demasiado.

Faltaban algunos minutos para mi hora del almuerzo cuando Dimitri llamó para avisarme que llegaría pronto, Zazie se había comportado increíblemente bien y para mi suerte mi mañana había sido productiva, al menos eso fue lo que pensé…

– Mamá… – Zazie me llamó mientras yo intentaba finalizar un último contacto antes del almuerzo.

– Espera un poco, Zazie – Le pedí a la vez que el teléfono sonaba.

– Mamá, mamá… – Insistió.

– Hija, estoy ocupada – Suspiré – Ya veo…

– Yo dibujé para ti mamá – Volvió a llamarme haciendo que finalmente la mirara.

En sus manos traía una hoja con un corazón bastante torcido y algunos otros garabatos casi incomprensibles, pero mi corazón se paró al ver el resto. Sus piernas, brazos, manos, aparentemente cualquier parte de piel expuesta estaba pintada de los más diversos colores. Sus ojos exhibían un brillo orgulloso mientras todos sus plumines estaban destapados y esparcidos por el piso de la oficina, habiendo incluso manchado algunas partes de la alfombra.

– Aló – La voz del otro lado del teléfono intentaba llamar mi atención, pero me sentía completamente petrificada.

¿CÓMO EXACTAMENTE VOY A IR A UN RESTAURANTE CON UN NIÑO EN ESTE ESTADO?

– ¿Qué carajos, Zazie? – Exclamé colgando el teléfono y corriendo hacia ella.

– Es un corazón – Sonrió de manera inocente, haciendo que me dividiera entre elogiar su dibujo o llamarle la atención por todo aquel lío.

Pero acabé decidiendo sacar la hoja de su mano y depositarla en mi escritorio antes de correr con ella al baño.

– Rose, ¿estás bien? – Grace cuestionó al verme llevando a la niña mientras ella murmuraba en mis brazos.

– Ella está verde – Lloriqueé exhibiendo a mi hija.

– Y rosa – Zazie mostró con orgullo su brazo pintado de rosa.

– Me distraje por unos minutos, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? – Gemí al entrar al baño.

Zazie permaneció de pie mientras me esforzaba por limpiarla con una toalla y agua, fregando sin mucho éxito. Cada minuto me sentía más frustrada por toda esa confusión.

– Mamá, esto no está funcionando – La chica declaró observando todo el trabajo que yo estaba teniendo.

– Lo estoy percibiendo, Zazie – Gemí.

Estaba a punto de tomar mi maquillaje para tratar de ocultar los dibujos de su cara antes de ponerle ropa cerrada, ignorando el calor del exterior cuando un golpe en la puerta abierta llamó mi atención. Dimitri estaba allí, observándome con una expresión divertida mientras intentaba limpiar a nuestra niña.

– Pensé que estarían listas – Él sonrió tranquilamente.

 _¿Cómo puede siempre permanecer tan tranquilo ante este tipo de catástrofes?_

– Me distraje un minuto – Gemí al verlo arrodillarse a mi lado.

– Zazie, mira a papá – Le pidió a la chica que había adquirido inmediatamente una expresión culpable y miraba sus propio pies – ¿Nosotros acordamos que no harías un lío hoy?

– Sí – Ella suspiró mirando hacia abajo.

– Y ahora, ¿cómo estás? – Él insistió – Mírame mientras te hablo, hija…

– Verde – Ella alzó la mirada hacia su padre.

Yo, posiblemente, habría desistido de cualquier bronca al ver aquella mirada siendo lanzada hacia mí, pero Dimitri se mantuvo firme con la niña.

– ¿Y qué más? – Instó.

– Y rosa – Ella mostró su brazo.

– ¿Es así como debías comportarte?

– Lo siento mucho, papá – Volvió a mirarse los pies – Hice un lío.

– Debes disculparte con mamá – Instruyó haciendo que mi corazón se apretara al ver la expresión desolada en el rostro de mi hija.

– Lo siento mucho, mamá – Ella pidió.

– Rose, ¿estás bien? – Dimitri frunció el ceño al mirarme.

– Sí… estoy genial – Traté de fingir mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas – Solo tengo que arreglar las cosas y podemos irnos, o puedes adelantarte y…

– Tú estás extraña desde esta mañana – Insistió – ¿Grace no puede darte el resto de la tarde de descanso?

– No – Sorbí – Solo necesito arreglar las cosas, vuelvo pronto.

No le di la oportunidad de que contesta, encerrándome en la oficina traté de recomponerme de la mejor manera antes de salir de nuevo. Zazie pasó el resto del día malhumorada por la bronca que había recibido de su padre mientras yo pasé el resto del día admirando su dibujo _¿Hasta cuándo haría este tipo de demostración espontánea de cariño? ¿Ella sentirá celos de su hermano? ¿O tendré otra niña?_

Al final del día me sentía física y emocionalmente agotada mientras caminaba con Zazie. Con suerte Dimitri aceptaría comprar comida en algún lugar y yo podría dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Sí, dormir parecía una gran idea en el momento.

Todo el mal humor de Zazie desapareció tan pronto como colocamos los pies en el apartamento y ella pudo correr detrás de Gatito, dejándome atrás con Libby que aguardaba pacientemente a que la alimentara.

– ¿Estás lista para soportar una dosis doble? – Pregunté a la pobrecita – Porque ciertamente yo no lo estoy…

Libby ladró en protesta mientras me agachaba para llenar su tazón de ración.

– No sirve que reclames, va a suceder, solo que no sé si mi cordura se mantendrá intacta cuando eso suceda – Suspiré dramáticamente.

Ella volvió a ladrar frotándose en mi pierna. Acaricié sus oídos sintiendo nostalgia de cómo era todo antes, cuando Dimitri y yo nos casamos y nuestra vida parecía tan simple. Inmediatamente me recriminé por esa sensación, _¿cómo pude pensar algo así? ¿Estoy deseando que mi hija no exista ahora?_

 _Soy la peor madre que existe._ Me recargué sentándome en el suelo al lado de la perrita que me echó una mirada preocupada.

Libby ladró tratando de animarme mientras lamía mis manos, pero ¿cómo podría entenderme? Mi hija me dio un dibujo y yo peleé con ella por haber hecho un desorden y ahora empiezo a desear que no existiera. _No merezco la suerte que tengo y…_

Mi línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando Gatito saltó a mi cabeza mientras intentaba huir desesperado de Zazie que venía corriendo detrás de él, grité con la sorpresa mientras intentaba librarme del gato, pero todo empeoró cuando Zazie se golpeó la cabeza en la puerta del armario de la cocina, empezando un pequeño escándalo casi inmediatamente.

Corrí a socorrer a mi niña que permanecía desolada, mientras Libby se envolvía en una pelea con el gato que aún estaba agitado, haciéndome sentir la voluntad de llorar en medio de ese caos.

– Listo, listo. Ya pasó – Tarareé alisando el área alcanzada en la frente de la niña mientras la acunaba.

La confusión con Gatito fue olvidada cuando Libby notó la llegada de Dimitri, inmediatamente corrió hacia la entrada comenzando la fiesta de siempre mientras él destrancaba la puerta.

– ¿Es papá? – Zazie sorbió.

– Sí princesa, papá llegó – Limpié sus lágrimas – ¿No quieres tomar un baño para quedar limpia y poder jugar con él?

– Sí – Estuvo de acuerdo inclinándose para que la colocara en el suelo.

Ella corrió lejos de mis ojos en el segundo que Dimitri entró en casa, calmó la euforia de Libby antes de venir hacia mí, dándome un beso rápido antes de alejarse.

– ¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó desde la sala – ¿Dónde está Zazie?

– En el cuarto, ahora voy a bañarla – Respondí.

– En ese caso, creo que ya se adelantó – Se rio al mirar el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones y ver a la chica correr en nuestra dirección usando solo unas bragas.

– PAPÁ – Gritó extasiada.

– Ven aquí, gatita – Se agachó abriendo los brazos para que ella viniera a su encuentro.

Sonreí al ver aquella escena, Dimitri estaba extremadamente enamorado de Zazie, probablemente amaría a nuestro próximo bebé también. Mi sonrisa murió inmediatamente al ver la mano de mi hija y notar lo que sostenía _¡Ella tiene que estar jugando conmigo!_

– ¿Qué es eso? – Dimitri sonrió tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

– Zazie, dale eso a mamá – Pedí tratando de alcanzar la prueba de embarazo que mi hija sostenía con orgullo.

– Lo encontré – Se la dio a su padre.

Dimitri tomó la prueba en sus manos, frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar a Zazie tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – Balbuceó antes de mirarme.

 _¿Dónde? ¡En la basura!_

– Dimitri… – Respiré profundamente sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse.

– ¿Es en serio, Roza? – Masculló poniendo a Zazie en el suelo.

 _¿Está enojado conmigo?_ Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras empezaba a pensar en una forma de explicar lo que había sucedido. Pero ¿cómo lo haría si yo misma no lo sabía?

– Lo siento mucho – Pedí – No sé cómo sucedió, lo juro, yo…

– Eh, ¿qué es? – Me tomó de la cara para mirarme con preocupación mientras Zazie parecía estar perdida allí – Está bien, no te estoy culpando de nada… – Trabajé mirándolo a los ojos en busca de confirmación de lo que había dicho, Dimitri aguardó pacientemente a que me calmara antes de manifestarse nuevamente – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Sonrió acariciando mi cara.

– Hice la prueba hoy en la mañana – Le expliqué – ¿Tú no estás enojado?

– Rose, ¿por qué me enfadaría? – Me tranquilizó.

– No querías más hijos – Expresé.

– Me encantan los niños, Rose – Aseguró – Nuestra familia será perfecta con otro miembro.

– ¿Crees que podremos? – Solté – Me siento tan abrumada con Zazie…

Se rio antes de besarme haciendo que Zazie se tapara los ojos con las manos.

– Rose, todo va a salir bien – Aseguró – ¿Por qué no vas a darle el baño a Zazie mientras pido una pizza? Podemos hablar sobre todos los detalles después…

Sonreí con aquella propuesta sintiendo que el alivio me embargaba. Estaba aterrorizada. Obviamente no podría ser diferente, Dimitri era mejor de lo que jamás merecía y estaba completamente segura de que con él a mi lado lo haríamos bien.

Después de bañar a Zazie y alimentarla, conseguí hacerla dormir para que finalmente pudiera bañarme y hablar con Dimitri sobre lo que haríamos a continuación. Conversamos sobre todas las providencias inmediatas que deberían ser tomadas, como comenzar el prenatal. Hablamos sobre cómo se lo contaríamos a nuestros padres, sobre un posible cambio a un lugar más adecuado para los niños…

Me dormí solo después de lograr calmar todos mis anhelos, al día siguiente ya intentaría conseguir una consulta con mi obstetra y todo iría bien. No podía creer en cómo Dimitri se mantuvo tranquilo ante la situación, mientras yo me estaba arrancando cada hebra de cabello de mi cabeza, él no permitió que nada le afligiera y aún consiguió calmarme.

Me desperté a media madrugada sintiéndome perdida al encontrar la cama vacía. Por un momento pensé que Dimitri habría ido a atender algún llamado de Zazie, me levanté y fui hasta el cuarto de la pequeña solo para encontrar su cama también vacía.

 _¿Dónde fueron a parar esos dos?_

Al salir de nuevo al pasillo pude notar la luz de la cocina encendida, caminé hasta allí encontrando a Dimitri y a Zazie sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando helado.

– Tu abuelo me va a enloquecer cuando lo descubra, ¿tienes una idea de cuán difícil es lidiar con él? – Dimitri suspiró sin notar mi presencia.

– No – La niña respondió seriamente.

– Tienes suerte de ser solo una niña – Él sonrió – Si tu madre está esperando un hermanito, no sabré cómo lidiar con tanto entusiasmo… ¿quieres una hermanita o un hermanito?

– Un hermanito – Respondió con sencillez.

– No sé si soy el mejor o el peor padre del mundo por haberte despertado de madrugada para tomar helado conmigo y oír mi desahogo – Suspiró haciéndome sonreí.

 _Al final, él no es tan diferente de mí._ También se asusta e imagina mil posibilidades, pero como siempre, sabe disimular mejor.

– El mejor – Zazie aseguró llenando mi corazón de alegría.

Sí, Dimitri es el mejor padre que ha existido. No tengo la mejor duda.

* * *

Bueno pues... ¡sorpresa!

La misma que me llevé al descubrir que Nikka nos había regalado un capítulo más. Todas las que teníamos la duda de si tendrían o no otro bebé, pues aquí está la posibilidad.

Espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran.

Besos, Isy.


	41. Capítulo 40 Extra – Baby, What A Big Sur

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 40. Baby, What A Big Surprise

* * *

POV Dimitri

Después de hacer que Zazie se volviera a dormir, regresé a la habitación encontrando a Rose despierta en nuestra cama. Sonrió mientras me unía a ella.

– ¿Por qué estás despierta? – La besé bajando mi mano hasta su vientre.

 _¡Embarazada!_

No podía creerlo. En algunos meses tendremos otro bebé en nuestros brazos. No me lo esperaba, la noticia me tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero… _un nuevo bebé._

– Te extrañaba aquí – Se acurrucó en mis brazos – Y creo que no fui la única.

– Ya volví, puedes dormir – Besé su frente – Mañana tendremos un día lleno.

– ¿Crees que mis padres desconfíen por dejarles a Zazie todo el día? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

– Tu padre va a estar tan emocionado con la fiesta que no va a percibirlo – Le aseguré cerrando los ojos, todavía acariciando su barriga – Ahora volvamos a dormir.

Rose no tuvo ninguna dificultad para volver a dormir, pero yo todavía me quedé pensando en cómo iba a cambiar nuestra vida con la llegada de otro hijo. Recordé el día en que descubrimos sobre Zazie, Rose estaba tan ansiosa que se realizó la prueba a escondidas en el primer día de retraso y en lugar de decirme cuál fue el resultado se lo contó a sus padres. Al final descubrí que sería padre durante una reunión de la editorial. Cuando llegué a casa ella estaba tan animada con la idea que quería salir a comprar los muebles para la habitación del bebé.

Y pensar que hoy ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas pensando que la culparía de alguna manera… la envolví un poco más en mis brazos antes de dormirme.

No había dormido mucho cuando sentí que el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de alguien. Aturdido abrí los ojos antes de oír la voz de Zazie, gritando y usando toda su capacidad pulmonar.

– Mamá, papá, vengan, corran, es una hermosa mañana de sol – Saltó en la cama completamente extasiada.

Rose se asustó, sentándose de un movimiento rápido mientras yo buscaba mi celular y al mirar por la ventana percibí que el sol aún no nacía.

 _¡Tal vez no fue una buena idea llenar a la niña de helado durante la madrugada!_

– Zazie, deja de saltar – Rose lloriqueó – Dimitri, ¿qué hora es?

– Aún no son las seis de la mañana – Suspiré – ¡Zazie, basta!

– Pero es una hermosa mañana del sol, papá – Hizo una mueca que en otro momento habría considerado adorable, pero ahora era apenas frustrante – Y es tu pumpleaños…

– No Zazie – La abracé, obligándola a acostarse con nosotros en la cama – Es tu cumpleaños, no el mío. Y aún no es de mañana, necesitas volver a dormir.

Ella se acurrucó entre los dos, observé a Rose suspirar volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Seguí su ejemplo tratando de dormir. El silencio reinó en el ambiente durante algunos minutos, casi me dormía cuando Zazie volvió a hablar.

– Mamá, tengo hambre…

Respiré profundamente reuniendo toda la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con mi niña.

– Zazie comiste hace poco tiempo – Llamé su atención.

– Pero tengo mucha hambre – Lloriqueó.

– Vamos Zazie, mamá te dará el desayuno – Rose respiró profundamente levantándose.

Pasé unos instantes recostado mirando el techo antes de levantarme para seguir hasta la cocina.

– Pero mamá – Ella sorbió.

– ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a dar carne a esta hora, Zazie! – Rose exclamó mientras preparaba panqueques.

– Pollo fito – Sugirió a cambio.

– Rose, yo lo hago – Me acerqué asumiendo su lugar en la cocina – Nada de pollo frito, Zazie. Papá va a preparar panqueques para ti y mamá volverá a la cama a descansar un poco.

Rose parecía realmente agradecida cuando tomé su lugar. Regresó a la habitación y yo me encargué de alimentar a la niña. Pensé que dormiría después de comer, pero la ansiedad por su fiesta de cumpleaños se apoderó de ella, haciendo que fuera imposible que se acostara por el tiempo suficiente para dormir.

Rose se levantó a la ocho, yendo al baño mientras yo agendaba una consulta de "emergencia" con su ginecólogo.

Como era de esperarse, Abe y Janine no se extrañaron cuando les pedimos que cuidaran a Zazie durante el día, Rose afirmó que había acumulado mucho trabajo y que yo la ayudaría a resolverlo. Parecía completamente ansiosa mientras aguardaba su turno con el ginecólogo, ella quería entender cómo fue que ocurrió incluso con el uso continuo de la píldora anticonceptiva. Al final, descubrimos que el culpable fue un tratamiento dermatológico que había hecho. Rose consideró seriamente castigar a su dermatólogo por no avisarle sobre el riesgo del medicamento.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le pregunté una vez que salimos del consultorio y volvíamos a casa.

Abe nos había dicho que podíamos dejar a Zazie a su cuidado e ir directamente al salón donde sucedería la fiesta.

– No sé – Suspiró – Todavía estoy digiriendo la idea, creo.

– Rose, sé que todo esto puede ser un poco aterrador, ya que no estábamos planeándolo. Pero todo va a salir bien – Garanticé – Tenemos condiciones de cuidar a otro niño.

– Yo sé, pero pienso en la posibilidad de que el bebé sea una copia exacta de Zazie y… voy a enloquecer, camarada – Gimió mientras caminábamos al auto.

Aquello acabó arrancando una carcajada espontanea de mi parte, podía entender el miedo de Rose, Zazie nunca fue una niña fácil. Pero nosotros lo lograríamos.

– No voy a dejar que eso suceda – Le aseguré besando su sien – Vamos a lidiar con esto juntos, como siempre.

Rose pareció más tranquila después de eso, aprovechando la tarde libre para descansar un poco y arreglarnos con calma para variar.

Llegamos temprano al salón, pero no veíamos señales de los Mazur con nuestra hija, nos contentamos con apreciar el lujo de aquella decoración. Eran tantas flores esparcidas por el ambiente que si no fuera por los juguetes destinados a los niños podríamos fácilmente confundirlo con un aniversario de boda.

– No quiero pensar en lo que hará para su fiesta de dieciséis años – Le susurré a Rose mientras aceptaba una copa de champán que algunos de los camareros servían para los adultos.

– Será mejor que no te lo imagines, yo soy su hija y nunca tuve una fiesta así – Murmuró – Creo que esto compite directamente con nuestro matrimonio.

– Llegaron – Le avisé al ver a Abe entrar sonriente al salón, pero luego mi mirada recayó sobre Zazie.

 _¿Eso es una cola?_

 _¡Solo tenían un trabajo!_

– ¿Baba, por qué Zazie está disfrazada de gato? – Fue la primera reacción de Rose cuando la niña corrió en su dirección, balanceando su cola con alegría.

– Fuimos a buscar el disfraz de hada y ella vio ese de gato – Janine explicó con calma mientras yo tomaba a la niña en mis brazos para que Rose no hiciera ningún esfuerzo innecesario.

– Soy un gatito – Zazie explicó con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Pero el tema de la fiesta son las hadas! – Rose exclamó.

– ¿Dónde estabas cuando había que buscar el disfraz de la chica? – Abe estrechó los ojos.

Rose estaba claramente ansiosa en medio de sus padres, aún más después de esa pregunta. Un camarero apareció ofreciendo algunas copas de champán, ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar una, para mi desesperación.

– Gracias – Tomé la copa de su mano lanzándole una mirada significativa.

– Dije que necesitaba trabajar – Musitó – Zazie, George llegó, ¿no quieres ir a jugar con él?

– Sí – Ella gritó inclinándose para ir al suelo.

Nosotros observamos a la gata correr hacia Lissa que caminaba con dificultad hasta una de las mesas libres, Christian venía a su lado con un George que daba pasos vacilantes por allí.

– Rose, pareces nerviosa ¿Sucedió algo? – Janine nos observó.

– No, nada sucedió – Balbuceó – Voy a ver a Liss…

Traté de seguirla, pero Abe me lo impidió, pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

– No tan rápido, Belikov ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¿Cómo? – Divagué.

– Rose y tú nos esconden algo y nosotros queremos saber qué es – Janine explicó volviendo su mirada a su hija que estaba sentada junto a Lissa – Y no intentes engañarnos, siempre lo descubrimos…

– No estamos escondiendo nada más allá del cansancio por la niña que pasó buena pate de la madrugada despierta, ansiosa por su fiesta – Desconverse al notar el acercamiento de Erik – Buenas noches, Señor Dragomir. Es bueno verlo.

– Belikov, hermosa fiesta la que hicieron para la chica, pero por qué ella está vestida de gata, ¿el tema no son las hadas? – El hombre cuestionó en tono de crítica observando a mi suegro.

– El tema es el que ella decida que sea, eso es lo que hace de esto la mejor fiesta – Abe devolvió – No recuerdo a tu chico estar tan feliz en su último cumpleaños.

– Los dos no pueden hacer esto ahora – Janine suspiró audiblemente.

– No estamos haciendo nada – Abe murmuró mientras llamaba a una de las camareras del salón sin nunca soltarme – Voy a pedir que busquen un par de alas para Zazie.

– ¿Y vas a convertir a la niña en qué? ¿Un gato alado? – Janine respiró profundamente.

– En una hada peluda – Abe aclaró, sosteniéndome cuando intenté alejarme – ¿Estás tratando de huir, hijo? Tú todavía no nos cuentas lo que está pasando.

Volví a mirar a Rose, que para mi desesperación estaba nuevamente con una copa de champán en la mano, pero al contrario de Christian, no estaba bebiendo. Zazie miraba desconfiada a Lissa, que aparentemente la animaba a tocar su vientre de ocho meses.

– Podemos retenerte aquí toda la noche, hijo – Abe apretó un poco mi hombro, mirando hacia su hija con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Realmente no hay nada que contar – Me mantuve firme, a pesar de que su apretón en mi hombro estaba siendo ligeramente doloroso.

Nuestra sorpresa fue cuando Zazie corrió hacia nosotros tendida en llanto, seguida inmediatamente por Rose que abandonó la copa sobre la mesa y corrió detrás de la chica tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

– Dede – Se arrojó a su abuelo haciéndolo que finalmente me soltara para tomarla en sus brazos.

– Zazie, ¿qué pasó? – Pregunté preocupado antes de volverme hacia Rose que también parecía confundida – ¿Qué fue?

– No lo sé, ella estaba sintiendo al bebé moverse y de repente salió corriendo – Explicó mientras la niña escondía la cara en el hombro de su abuelo, atrayendo la atención de buena parte de los invitados.

– Zazie, ¿por qué estás llorando? – Janine intentó calmar a su nieta.

Ella alzó el rostro, explicando el motivo de sus lágrimas entre sollozos, haciendo imposible que cualquiera descifrara lo que había sucedido.

– Hija, cálmate – Pedí observándola esforzarse por controlar sus ánimos – Ahora cuéntale a papá qué fue lo que pasó.

– Me gustaba mi hermano y mamá se lo comió – Expresó con dificultad tratando de no volver a llorar.

Rose palideció, soltando una risa nerviosa mientras Abe y Janine nos miraban confusos.

– Zazie, ve a jugar. Te confundiste, mami no se comió a ningún hermano – La saqué del cuello del turco.

– Pero tú me dijiste que iba a ganar un hermano y mamá dijo que el hermano de George está en la barriga de la tía y lo sentí moverse – Insistió con su versión.

– Zazie, no es así como funciona – Sonreí un poco sin gracia poniéndola en el suelo – ¿Por qué no vas a jugar?

Caminó tranquilamente hasta su madre que parecía a punto de esconderse debajo de alguna de las mesas y tiró del vestido de lana que ella estaba usando.

– Mamá, necito una limpieza – Indicó con la nariz escurriendo.

Rose tomó una servilleta de una de las mesas, agachándose a limpiarla. Zazie corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban los juguetes, dejándonos presos de un silencio incómodo.

– Déjenme ver si entendí, ¿ustedes decidieron poner en práctica el proyecto de los cinco rusos? – Christian se burló llamando la atención de aquellos que aún no habían escuchado la gran noticia.

Rose se levantó, buscando en mi mirada una forma de lidiar con esta situación. No planeábamos revelarlo tan pronto, mucho menos de esta forma.

– Rose, estás… – Abe parecía sin habla.

– Lo descubrimos ayer y todavía estamos tratando de lidiar con eso – Tomé el control de la situación, acercándome a Rose y pasando el brazo a su alrededor en un gesto protector – Pero sí, vamos a tener otro hijo.

El silencio que siguió a la noticia fue inmediato… pero luego todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, sumergiéndose en aquel tan conocido caos que parecía rondar todas las reuniones de la familia Mazur y de alguna forma que no sabía explicar, no podía estar más satisfecho.

De cualquier manera, sentía como si todo estuviera en su perfecto lugar.

* * *

Bueno pues no hay mucho qué decir, más que… ¡Sorpresa! Otra vez.

Besos, Isy.


	42. Capítulo 41 Extra – With Love

_Los derechos son compartidos entre RICHELLE MEAD y nikkafuza._

* * *

Capítulo 41. Extra – With Love

* * *

POV Dimitri

– Papá, ¿a dónde vamos? – Zazie preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano, guiándola al ascensor que nos llevaría al piso del cuarto de Rose.

Yo llevaba un ramo de lirios y lilis, y estaba ansioso por ver a mi esposa. _Ella seguramente estará mejor de lo que estuvo más temprano._

– A ver a tu madre, ¿no la extrañabas? – Respondí, abrazándola para acelerar un poco el paso.

– Sí, la mamá huyó – Suspiró desolada.

– Mamá no huyó, tu hermanito decidió nacer y ella tuvo que venir al hospital – Le expliqué, para comodidad de mi niña.

Presioné el botón del piso de maternidad, observando cómo se cerraban las puertas del elevador. Zazie extendió la mano para tocar los pétalos de las flores.

– ¿Será que a Noah le gustan las flores? – Divagó – ¿Mamá lo vomitó?

– No, así no es como nacen los bebés, Zazie – Intenté explicarle.

– ¿Y cómo vino? – Ella insistió.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber cómo responder esa pregunta, _¿cómo explicarle una cosa tan compleja?_

– ¿Quieres entregarle las flores a tu madre? – Cambié de asunto.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Caminé por el pasillo del lujoso hospital sosteniendo su mano luego de haberla puesto nuevamente en el suelo, no tardamos en llegar a la puerta de la suite de mi esposa, entramos y de la sala pudimos oír la agitación que venía de la habitación.

– Yo solo comenté que él es un bebé más hermoso que el de Lissa – Abe murmuró mientras yo llevaba a Zazie hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación – ¡No sé por qué el escándalo!

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, papá! Si sueñas con decir algo así cerca de Lissa, te mato – Rose lo amenazó.

Ella estaba acostada en la cama mientras Abe sostenía a mi hijo en sus brazos, completamente absorto con cada movimiento del bebé mientras Janine permanecía en un sillón en la esquina.

– ¡Mamá! – Zazie exclamó corriendo hacia la cama.

– Gatita, no te oí llegar – Rose sonrió inmediatamente, extendiendo los brazos para ayudar a Zazie a subir a la cama, pero la chica saltó de nuevo al suelo poco después, corriendo hacia mí. Se detuvo a mi lado, estirando las manos para tratar de tomar el ramo de las mías.

– ¡Papá, dámelo! – Imploró dando pequeños saltos en un intento por alcanzarlo. Se lo entregué con una sonrisa en la cara, pero al contrario de lo que imaginaba, ella corrió hacia su abuelo, ofreciéndole el ramo – Noah, traje flores para ti – Dijo, haciendo que Rose y Janine se rieran mientras Abe la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

– Las flores son para tu madre, Zazie – Le expliqué.

Me lanzó una breve mirada de confusión antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a la cama, extendiéndole el ramo a Rose.

– Mamá, traje flores para ti – Repitió, arrancándole más risas a Rose.

– Gracias, princesa – Ella aceptó el arreglo floral mientras yo me acercaba para subir a Zazie y ponerla en la cama.

Rose besó el rostro de nuestra hija, envolviéndola en sus brazos antes de inclinar el rostro para que yo la besara. Noah comenzó a balbucear en los brazos de Abe, que luego se acercó también a la cama.

– ¿¡Mamá, es de verdad!? – Zazie exclamó impresionada cuando lo tomé en mis brazos, sentándome al borde de la cama.

Mi niño era perfecto, su boca bien dibujada y los rasgos delicados que por lo menos a mí, me recordaban un poco a Rose.

– Sí, él es de verdad y es tu hermano – Le hizo cosquillas a nuestra niña – ¿Qué te parece?

– Es tan lindo – Suspiró cuando él bostezó, acercándose para tocarlo.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo, niña – Abe sonrió – Y solo por eso puedo perdonarte el haber ignorado a tu Dede…

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña interacción. Zazie parecía absorta con su nuevo hermano, ignorando a sus abuelos hasta que simplemente se cansó.

– Papá, dale a Noah a la muchacha – Pidió de repente.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué, Zazie? – Rose exclamó sorprendida con el repentino cambio.

– Ella cuidará de Noah, y papi y mami cuidarán de mí – Explicó.

Rose me dio una mirada divertida mientras Zazie insistía en que la cuidáramos. Nosotros imaginamos que en algún momento sentiría celos, pero ella siempre nos sorprendía. Abe y Janine intentaron darle un poco de atención a la niña, mientras Rose y yo admirábamos al nuevo pequeño miembro de nuestra familia.

Pero tan pronto como Zazie vio a su madre abrazando a su hermano, el caos se desató. Ella comenzó a llorar copiosamente queriendo los brazos de su madre y rechazando todo el consuelo que sus abuelos intentaban ofrecerle. Al final, salieron con ella del cuarto con la promesa de conseguirle algún chocolate. Sin embargo, nuestro descanso no duró mucho, ya que Noah también comenzó a llorar casi inmediatamente, provocando que Rose me arrojara una mirada desesperada.

– ¿Cómo voy a poder cuidar de los dos en casa? – Lloriqueó mientras intentaba calmar al bebé.

– Solo debe tener hambre, tranquilízate – Traté de confortarla.

– Comió antes de que llegaras – Negó, a pesar de intentar en vano alimentarlo.

– Calma mamá – La enfermera que aún estaba en la habitación se acercó – Hubo mucha agitación aquí a causa de la pequeñita, él solo debe estar asustado. Y cuanto más nerviosa estés, más agitado estará el bebé…

Sí, ella tenía una razón. Rose intentó serenarse mientras calmaba al bebé. Pero cuando casi estaba consiguiéndolo, la agitación se reanudó.

– ¡Quiero a mi mamá! – Escuchamos a Zazie llorar, entró corriendo por la puerta, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los rizos totalmente desalineados, deteniéndose a mitad del camino al encontrar a su hermano llorando. Zazie miró alrededor antes de limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de las manos y caminar hasta la cama, escalando con cierta dificultad mientras todos la observábamos con curiosidad – Calma Noah, no llores más, yo estoy aquí – Ella se acercó a su madre aun sollozando antes de sostener la mano de su hermano.

Mi sonrisa reflejó su actitud, cuando el pequeño recién nacido paró de llorar, pareciendo atento a la voz de su hermana. Yo no podía estar más orgulloso, Zazie era la copia de su madre en todos los sentidos, echando mano de su propia comodidad para beneficio de otra persona. Recordé el inicio de nuestra relación, cuando Rose tomó la decisión de casarse conmigo solo con la intención de ayudarme.

Si hubiera sabido ese día, en la sala de reuniones de Publicaciones Mazur, cómo terminaría todo, yo no habría dudado ni un minuto en confirmar la historia del compromiso. E independientemente de cuál fue nuestro comienzo, conseguimos una familia perfecta.

* * *

No tengo palabras para agradecer lo pacientes que han sido conmigo y sus muestras de cariño.

No crean ni por un minuto que las he olvidado, de hecho, junto con Escritoras VA les tenemos una sorpresa guardada.

Y en lo personal, tal perece que la vida me ha mostrado tregua... pronto chicas.

Besos, Isy.


End file.
